las crónicas de uzumaki naruto
by kitsunerojos8
Summary: después de ocultarse por años tras una mascara de estupidez, naruto libera su verdadero poder,su intelecto,acompaña nuestro heroe a impresionantes aventuras,para llegar a su meta y forjar su leyenda,
1. cap 1 adiós mascara

-Hola-humanos e invocaciones menores hablando normalmente.

_-wtf es eso_- pensamientos de humanos e invocaciones menores.

**-humano insolente**- jutsus, demonios e invocaciones.

-crazy fox- Lenguaje secreto de ninjas.

**Capitulo 1 Graduación y Adios Mascara**

Estaba amaneciendo en Konohagakure no Sato, el sol salía detrás de los monumentos de los Hokages y la luz se filtraba por la ventana de un departamento en muy mal estado, despertando a cierto muchacho rubio con tres marca de bigotes en su mejillas, el joven de unos 13 años se despertó preparándose para un día común pero al ver el calendario vio que este no era un día común, hoy era el día en que se iba a sacar esa tonta "mascara". Fue al almario donde había un montón de ropa naranja saco una caja y saco un conjunto de ropa negra con una sonrisa foxy apunto de dividir su cara en dos.

**12 P.M Academia**

Los alumnos estaban sentados en sus asientos esperando que entre su sensei, todos los asientos estaban ocupados menos uno al lado de un silencioso Aburame Shino, este aunque no lo parezca estaba un poco ansioso por esta prueba, no por él sino por su rubio amigo. No podía esperar a ver la cara de los otros alumnos al ver al verdadero rubio ojiazul, hecho una mirada indirecta a unos asientos delante, sentado estaba un muchacho pelinegro con una expresión arrogante en su rostro siendo alábado por sus Fangirls por ser el ultimo Uchiha, a Shino no le gustaba el niño, se creía superior y que tenía que tenerlo todo por ser Uchiha Sasuke, quería ver su cara al ver las habilidadades del llamado "Dobe" fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a un chico rubio unos centímetros más alto que Shino usando ropa (como Cloud Strife de final fantasy) negra, resaltando sus musculos. La reacción de la clase fue de curiosidad, de donde salió este chico, la Fangirl número 1 de Sasuke una chica con el pelo rosa cuyo nombre era Haruno Sakura le pregunto al intruso la duda de la mayoría del salón.

-¿Quién eres tú y quien te crees que eres para entrar a esta clase así nomas? - El chico sonrió como si estuviera haciendo la broma del siglo.

-Hola mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, de veras - Dijo el rubio ahora identificado como Naruto, sin otra palabra se sentó al lado de su amigo Shino. La clase quedo muda, ¿ese adonis rubio era el dobe, ruidoso, cabeza hueca? que pasaba con el universo.

-Sabes pensé que harías una gran entrada con efectos especiales - Susurro Shino mientras un grupo de sus insectos se metían entre la ropa del Uzumaki, esto tenía dos funcione; una aumentaban la resistencia de sus bichos y disminuía la cantidad de chakra de Naruto, ahora ¿por qué perder chakra sería una ventaja? pues simple, el plan es que Shino le saque tanto chakra para que Naruto pueda hacer el Bunshin, ya que sus reservas son enormes y no tiene un buen control sobre ellas.

-¿Que ganaría con eso? solo unas Fangirls y créeme, eso es lo último que necesito ahora, además así pensara que solo cambie de ropa y me da una ventaja - Shino asintio con la cabeza a esa lógica, vio como una niña ojiperla miraba a Naruto como si fuera un dios.

-Parece que tus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya tienes una Fangirl - Dijo Shino, él no sabía si su amigo bromeaba, era parte de su máscara, o enserio era tan denso para no ver lo que sentía la chica Hyuga, pero era divertido ver como reaccionaban.

-¿Tengo una? ¿Por qué a mí? Y bien ¿Quién es Shino? - Pregunto el rubio a su amigo, escucho con su buen oído a su colmena hacer un ruido que él conocía como la risa aburarme.

-Eso es algo que tú tienes que averiguar Naruto-san - Dijo con su voz indiferente pero al escuchar el ruido de su colmena Narutos sabía que él se reía como un niño de 8 años.

-Eres malo Shino, creo que he sido una mala influencia para ti, debe ser el karma - En esto los Kikai de Shino hicieron más ruido, claro que solo él, un Aburame o un Inuzuka podría oírlos, la clase fu interrumpida cuando su sensei entro. Tenía el pelo Atado como piña y una cicatriz en su cara, su nombre era Iruka (en esta historia no existe Mizuki).

-Buenos días clase, hoy empezaran las pruebas para ver si son capaces de ser shinobis o no. La prueba se divide en cuatro partes; primero será la parte escrita, luego el tiro de kunais y shuriquens, entonces viene la prueba de taijutsu, en que deberán pelear con sus compañeros y juzgare sus habilidades, al final viene la prueba de ninjutsu.

-Empezaremos con la prueba escrita les deseo suerte a todos - Empezó a repartir las hojas de las pruebas pero al pasar en el asiento de nuestros amigos se sorprendió al ver la nueva ropa de Naruto. Él como todo un shinobi escondió su sorpresa y con una sonrisa le dio su prueba al rubio - Suerte Naruto - Fue lo único que dijo, el rubio empezó a leer su prueba era una mezcla de historia shinobi, matemática, química, geografía e idioma shinobi (el inglés seria la lengua secreta de los ninja que no enseñan en las escuela de civiles) las respondió como si fueran un cuestionario sobre si mismo, paso una hora y era tiempo de entregar los exámenes, Naruto espero hasta el final para dar su prueba y no levantar sospechas.

Salieron para hacer la prueba de tiro, primero fue el turno de Shino que saco un 13/15 en kunais y un 12/15 en shuriquen saco un 7,5 en la prueba. Paso una media hora y era el turno del Uchiha, el grito de sus fan dañaba los sensibles oídos del Aburame, Inuzuka, y el Uzumaki.

Sasuke solo lo ignoro y tiro sus armas y dio un perfecto 15/15 en kunai y un 14/15 en shuriquen siendo un total de 9,5. El grito de sus fan se escucho mas fuerte, el niño volvió a su puesto y lé dijo al Uzumaki.

- Puede que cámbiaste al fin ese harapo naranja pero aun así eres un dobe, nunca serás capaz de superarme - el Uzumaki solo sonrió y fue a su puesto para tirar sus armas, el resultado sorprendió a todos un 15/15 en ambas armas un perfecto 10 en su nota.

-Bien hecho Naruto, veo que has practicado mucho - Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Jeje si, a que soy increíble de veras - Esto sorprendió aun mas a la clase esperaban a que el sáltara y gritara como seria hokage y blablablá pero su respuesta fue muy calmada.

-Hm, eso solo fue suerte, es imposible que un perdedor como él hiciera eso a propósito - Dijo el Uchiha.

-Sí, no es posible que el baka supere a mi Sasuke-kun - Grito Sakura Haruno - **chaaa el no llega ni a la suela de sus zapatos **- Dijo su yo interno.

-En ese momento los demás esperaban que Naruto gritara o algo así pero el solo sonrió y se fue a su puesto al lado de Shino.

-Bien empecemos con Taijutsu, veamos primero será Shino Aburame contra Abatana Ami - Dijo Iruka, paso una hora y ya todos habían peleado menos dos muchachos - Bien ahora la ultima lucha antes de la penúltima prueba; Uchiha Sasuke contra Uzumaki Naruto - Espero a que los estuvieran frente a frente - Bien las reglas; cuando digo basta es basta, no hay uso de ninguna arma u objeto que no sea el cuerpo, comiencen.

El Uzumaki salió corriendo de cabeza al Uchiha, este sonrió, el dobe era tan predecible. Se preparo para contraatacar pero el Uzumaki salto e hizo una pirueta en el aire aterrizando detrás del Uchiha y le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que este caiga al suelo por el dolor causando un grito de indignación de sus fan - Basta- grito Iruka al ver a Sasuke, vio que el golpe no hizo ningún daño critico después de sanar su dolor con un jutsu médico (vamos en serio creen que enseñaría en una academia donde enseñan a **matar** sin saber un poco de jutsus médicos) se paro y dijo - El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto, tiempo 14 segundos - causando más grito de las niñas y un enojado Sasuke.

-Es imposible que ese dobe me gane, exijo revancha- Él se levanto pero fue una mala idea ya que el dolor fue más grande de lo que pensó.

-Sasuke sufriste una patada muy fuerte en tu octava vertebra, no debes esforzarte - Le regaño Iruka, el niño era muy arrogante y eso en el mundo ninja era inaceptable, esperaba que esto fuera una lección para él, aunque el ataque de Naruto le llamo la atención no fue un ataque al azar como siempre hacia. Era como si supiera donde golpear, dio una mirada adonde estaba el hablando con Shino pero él tenía que ocuparse con el Uchiha - Ven te llevare con la enfermera, ella sabrá calmar el dolor mejor que yo - Esto fue un gran golpe para el orgullo de Sasuke, tener que ir a la enfermería como si fuera un debilucho y por culpa del dobe no menos pero él vería que nadie se mete con un Uchiha.

-¿Sabes? yo esperaba que jugaras con él, nunca dejas de sorpréndeme Naruto-san - Dijo Shino con su voz tan indiferente.

-La prueba se trata sobre velocidad, agilidad, y fuerza, además una pierna rota sana más rápido que un orgullo herido - En esto Shino asintió, el orgullo de Sasuke roto seria más doloroso que cualquier golpe...hablando de dolor, vio como Sakura e Ino venían con sus rostros enojados - esto no será agradable - dijo Naruto - Hey Sakura, Ino vienen a felicítame.

-¡BAKA! ¿Porque piensas que haríamos algo así? por tu culpa Sasuke-kun está en la enfermería – Dijo la Bobaloo ( chicle xD ).

-Si la frente de marquesina tiene razón, seguro hiciste trampa para ganar - Secundo Ino.

-Salte y le patee ¿Dónde está la trampa en eso? - Dijo el rubio.

-En eso, nadie esperaba que saltaras - Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pero qué clase de ninja seria si hiciera lo esperado? Que el teme no sea lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar una simple patada no es mi culpa.

-Baka no hables de Sasuke-kun así, el es mejor que tu - Una ves mas dijeron al unisono como si estubiesen en modo "Robot".

-Entonces ¿Por qué Sasuke-san está en la enfermería y Naruto-san está aquí parado hablando con nosotros? - Interrumpió Shino.

-Tú no te metas bicho raro - Grito Sakura, una ves mas dañando los sensibles oidos del rubio y el aburame.

-Ustedes están siendo ilógicas con esto, Naruto-san gano justamente, además es lógico que alguien defienda a un amigo cuando está siendo injustamente tratado - Dijo Shino, mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-¿El baka es tu amigo?, tienes que estar muy solo para caer tan bajo Shino - Dijo Sakura.

-Para tu información mis amistades no son de su incumbencia y Naruto-san acaba de escapar - dijo apuntado a sus espaldas, ellas se voltearon y era verdad allí no estaba nadie. Se voltearon para conseguir información de Shino pero ahí tampoco había nadie.

Detrás de un árbol estaban nuestros dos amigos comiendo, ramen Naruto y arroz Shino.

-Gracias por distráerlas para que pueda escapar Shino, eres un buen amigo - Dijo Naruto mientras comía su ramen.

-No hay porque agradecerme Naruto-san, era una acción lógica entre amigos - Dijo Shino mientras comía el ultimo bocado de su arroz.

-Sabes Shino, después de tres años como amigos, deberías saber que cuando estoy cerca la lógica salta por la ventana.

-¿Quieres que te deje solo la próxima vez? - Pregunto Shino con una ceja ligeramente levantada sobre sus gafas de sol, haciendo que Naruto casi se ahogara con su ramen.

-Kami-sama no me digas eso por favor Shino no me dejes solito siii - dijo Naruto mientras hacia sus **ojos de cachorrito no jutsu.**

–Sabes que ese tonto jutsu solo fusionan en las niñas y viejos ¿no? - Pregunto mientas una gota de sudor caía cómicamente en su cabeza.

-Demonios, valía la pena probar, pero en serio Shino si me haces eso le digo a tu Kaa-san sobre lo que paso con esas hormonas de insectos - En eso los ruidos de los insectos Kikai estaban en silencio, ni uno se movía cuando de pronto todos empezaron a temblar sin control, se veía como si la ropa de Shino estuviese en una tormenta.

– ¡Esa broma fue idea tuya!... Yo no hubiera hecho algo así es-estta-taa Esta... ¡contra toda mi naturaleza y lógica, si tu no me hubieras atrapados en tus redes de engaños como una vil araña envenenando mi alma con tu venenos y, y, y!

-Y nada Shino, eres cómplice y lo sabes. Tú me seguiste por voluntad propia, te pregunté 10 veces si de verdad lo querías hacer y las diez dijiste si además tu cámbiaste mi idea original haciendo la broma más grande, nunca estuve tan orgulloso Sniff… de ti como Sniff.. En ese momento - Dijo Naruto mientras se secaba una lagrima de sus ojos

-Está bien, no te dejare solo cuando eso pase - Respodio Shino despues de recuperarse.

-Gracias, mira Sasuke ya volvió, tengo el chakra de un chunin gracias a tus Kikkais y ya puedo hacer ese tonto jutsu - En esto Naruto se paro hizo tres sellos de manos y grito - **Bunshin no jutsu **- hubo una explosion de humo y aparecieron tres copias perfectas de Naruto - Al fin!, no puedo esperar a pasar este examen y no volver a hacer este tonto jutsu, prefiero el **Kage Bunshin **- dijo, luego disipo sus copias - Vamos Shino, el ultimo es cola de tarántula - Dijo Naruto cuando se tropezó, al ver su pierna vio que los insectos de Shino le sujetaban la pierna, al levantar la vista vio como Shino corría para reunirse con los demás - Maldito tramposo, traidor, infeliz - Shino normalmente no participaría en algo tan ridículo como eso pero su orgullo Aburame no le dejaba ser tratado como una tarántula.

**Salón de la Academia 5 P.M**

Se veía a Shino sentado en su lugar con un protector en la frente sujetada orgullosamente sobre su cabeza, en eso dirige su atención a la puerta que fue abierta por un furioso Uzumaki.

-Tu tramposo, eso no se vale - dijo con un poco de enojo en su voz.

-En ningún momento aclaramos las reglas, la única que había era el ultimo que llega pierde - Dijo el Aburame mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

-Pero que reglas, esto se basa sobre moral, honor y... ¿tienes una banda en tu cabeza ya? ¿Cuánto tarde? ¿Sabes que?... olvidado te perdono como regalo de graduación.

-Déjame adivinar, te olvídaste de cómprarme un regalo y usas esto como excusa ¿verdad?.

-Pues claro que no, para que sepas aquí está mi regalo - Dijo mientras se tocaba un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Guau hombre nunca pensé que eso dos fueran amigos con regalos y toda la cosa - Dijo Ino.

-Problemática, comparten el mismo lugar, obviamente van a ser amigos además Shino y Naruto no son tan problematicos como parecen.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ayer dijiste que ese Naruto era problemático, ruidoso y molesto.

-Justo por eso, yo dije "ESE" Naruto y no esté - Dijo el aburrido Nara.

-¿Como que ese y no esté? si se cambio la ropa y no digo que se vea mal, puede actuar más tranquilo pero sigue siendo el dobe ¿no? - Luego de decir eso dirigió su vista de Naruto a Shikamaru y al verlo durmiendo una marca creció en su frente y con toda la fuerza en sus pulmones grito - **DESPIERTA VAGO DEL INFIERNO!.**

-Joder esa loca es muy ruidosa verdad Akamaru, solo espero que no me toque con ella - Guau -respondió su fiel perro - Hombre espero estar en el equipo de Naruto así le puedo patear el trasero y mostrar que yo soy el alfa - Guau Guau - ¿Cómo que estas de su lado? Sí él sabe más jutsus que yo, es más fuerte que yo, y es mejor bromista que yo, pero yo tengo algo que él no tiene -¿Guau? - A ti Akamaru juntos le patearemos su culo - En esto el cachorro movía su cola alegremente.

-Etto, Kiba-kun yo no creo que pelear con Naruto-kun sea buena idea.

-Tranquila Hinata, él y yo somos amigos, no haremos nada que sea perjudicial para nuestro trabajo como ninjas, ya hemos peleado como 287 veces y solo salimos con unos cuantos moretones - Guau Guau - Está bien estan bien, yo salgo con moretones pero hasta ahora no ha sido nada grave. Aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué escondió su verdadero poder hasta ahora? Dijo que por sus bromas el consejo civil no lé tiene mucho cariño y no quieren que él sea un ninja pero no creo eso y además pudo actuar como alguien normal y no ese ser tan tonto y tan feo gusto en la ropa.

-Etto, él dice que es para entrenar su sigilo cuando hace sus bromas - Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-Pero... no pudo usar otro color como rojo, azul, violeta, odio el naranja.

-Etto, creo que es mi turno Kiba-kun deséame suerte - Dijo la Hyuga mientras iba con su maestro.

-Suerte Hina-chan - Dijo mientras ella entro al salón - Bien ahora qué tal si seguimos leyendo Akamaru. Esta historia es súper cool - Dijo mientras abría un cuaderno escrito con una letra de muy buena caligrafía.

El tiempo paso hasta que fue el turno de nuestro héroe.

-Bien Naruto, ahora tienes que hacer unas copias y terminas - Iruka sabía que esta era la debilidad de Naruto pero la suma de sus notas eran suficientes para pasar el examen, el calcula que se sacaría un 9 en nota final, siendo superado solamente por el Uchiha por medio punto algo que lo sorprende. En todo este año nunca había sido tan bueno, sabia que él se hacia el tonto para no llamar la atención de la gente y que era muy listo; como esa vez cuando lo vio ir a Ichiraku ramen se quito su chaqueta naranja antes de entrar y no gritaba como un mocoso. Actuó de forma más madura y contó lo que aprendió en la clase a la camarera, lo cual lo sorprendió ya que en esa clase lo vio dormir o gritando lo aburrido que era su clase y la forma que lo explico fue excelente como si lo estuviera leyendo del libro, después de eso el quiso conocer más al niño ya que aunque no lo odiaba por culpa del zorro no quería saber nada de él y a menudo lo ignoraba. Así se comprometió a prestarle más atención y funciono aunque seguía gritando y haciendo travesuras, eran pocas las veces, en horario de clases solo en el recreo actuaba como siempre. Prestaba más atención en clases y hacia muchas preguntas sobre los temas, aunque seguía sacando malas notas en los exámenes pero bueno no se consigue todo. Vio como preparo el jutsu y se preparo para lo peor ( pero el debería saber que subestimar al rubio hiperactivo era un gran error ya que a su lado salieron 3 copias perfecta) - no puede ser, en serio lo hiciste - Dijo Iruka con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

-Jejeje no es nada para el futuro Hokage de Konoha Iruka-sensei de veras - Grito su alumno con su sonrisa foxy en su cara - Ahora deme mi banda por favor sensei.

-Eh... si claro toma Naruto - Dijo Iruka sin creerlo aun con esta prueba pasada Naruto tenía un total de 10 puntos, la nota más grande de la clase vio como Naruto se la ato en el cuello y procedió a salir del salón.

-Veo que ya has pasado Naruto-san - Respondió Shino quien lo esperaba fuera del salón, ahí también estaban Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga y Chouji Akimichi, sus únicos amigos de la academia. Todos ellos sabían de su máscara, la máscara era solo de su poder y su pasado, todo lo demás era su yo real ellos sabían sobre sus pasatiempos las cosas que le gusta y las que no, estaba seguro que un día podría contarle sobre sus secretos pero ahora solo quería disfrutar el momento - Of Course, ¿que esperabas que repruebe y tenga que hacer toda esa porquería de academia?, prefiero ser un civil toda mi vida a estar allí encerrado un año más.

-Sí, tienes razón, estar atrapado en una silla no es para nosotros ¿verdad Akamaru? - dijo el Inuzuka mientras su fiel sabueso ladraba su opinión.

-Problemático, esta noche iremos al restaurante de la tía de Chouji a celebrar y decir la información de los equipos ¿quieres ir? - Dijo el Nara con una expresión de pereza en su rostro.

-Claro pero que pasa con la súper fiesta que organizó Ino en su casa.

-ñam ñam la fiesta comienza a las 8 iremos después ñam - Dijo Chouji mientras comía sus papas – ñan terminamos a las 7 ñam y nos vamos a su fiesta ñam.

-Problemático, si no fuera porque mi madre me obliga a ir me quedaría en mi camita.

-Etto, creo que deberíamos entrar al salón para que Iruka-sensei nos dé la nota.

-Claro Hina-chan no puedo esperar a irme a casa y dormir este día fue muy pesado - dijo Naruto.

-Amen rubio amen - Dijo Shikamaru mientras entraba al aula.


	2. cap 2 quienes sera los sensei

**Capitulo 2: ¿Quiénes serán los senseis? Regalos entre amigos.**

**Restaurante Akimichi 6:45 P.M**

Estaban reunidos los 6 amigos, celebrando su graduación con una cena de primera, cortesía de la señora Akimichi. Todos lucían su bandada en la frente o en el cuello, como en el caso de Naruto o Hinata y en el brazo de Shikamaru.

-oh hombre, al fin pasamos no mas estudio al fin somos verdaderos ninjas.

-Problemático, sabes que la prueba solo fue para ver quiénes de nuestro grado podrían ser o no ninjas, solo 9 de nosotros podrán pasar - Dijo el vago.

-¡Un minuto!, no me pudiste dejar disfrutarlo un endemoniando minuto - Dijo Kiba con una expresión de frustración en su rostro.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Averiguaron quienes serán nuestros jounin-sensei? - Dijo Naruto al terminar su plato de carne y arroz, luego de recibir un no de todos hablo - Bien yo empiezo, primero esta Anko-chan, ella es del departamento de IT ( Investigacion y Tortura ) su prueba trata de atraparla en diez segundos - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Diez segundos, eso es pan comido... Mmm pan - Dijo Chouji (al estilo Homero Simpson).

-Chouji, es un jounin, su nivel de sigilo es superior al mío. Además ella no solo huye, tambien te atacara, créeme ella pega duro y tambien puede invocar serpiente de 4 metros - Dijo Naruto mientras se sostenía el hombro derecho como si hubiera sido herido.

-Etto, parece que la conoces en persona Naruto-kun - Dijo Hinata, quien era esa loca que lastimo a su Naruto-kun o eso piensa por la forma que agarraba su hombro.

-Si es una historia algo loca, que prometimos no contar a nadie, al principio puede ser algo inquietante pero te acostumbras a ella - Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Dijiste que podía invocar serpientes, no era ese traidor Sanín Orochimaru el dueño del contrato - dijo el Nara.

-Si, era su aprendiz, es un tema tabú para ella, así que si te toca, ni menciones el tema. Bueno veamos quien sigue, Kakashi Hatake conocido como el ninja copia que fue capaz de copiar mil jutsus, alumno del Yondaime... - Dijo el rubio

-El Yondaime, ese tipo debe ser súper cool - Rugió Kiba recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de todos.

-Si los rumores son ciertos, no creo que sea tan cool - Dijo Naruto.

-A que te refieres Naruto-san - Pregunto Shino.

-Primero Shino, hace tres años que te digo que no me llames con el san, no me gusta y segundo según los rumores el tipo llega como 2 horas tarde y lo peor de todo, el tipo lee porno en público esa porquería de Icha-Icha - Dijo Naruto con una mueca en su rostro. La verdad es que el ya conocía a Kakashi cuando era Anbu, el se encargaba a "cuidarlo" pero eso era algo que quería guardase para si mismo - Su prueba se trata de quitarles unas campanas, el problemas es que solo hay dos campañas y el que no tenga una se va a la academia.

-Eso es algo ilógico, pensé que las reglas decían que debían ser tres genin y un jounin-sensei por equipo - Dijo Shino ajustándose sus gafas.

-Si además eso causaría que todos se patearan el trasero para no volver a esa academia del demonio - Dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru gruñía de acuerdo.

-Es obvio que ese es su plan, quiere ver como reaccionaremos y como actuaríamos en una situación de vida o muerte, ese sensei sí que es problemático - Dijo el vago.

-Etto, ósea que si queremos aprobar debemos trabajar en equipo y sacarle la campana - dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-Y luego le decimos que nos pase a todos o no pase a nadie, Hey Naruto ¿te vas a comer ese pedazo de carne? - Termino Chouji.

-No Chouji toma - Dijo mientras le daba su plato - En eso están cierto chicos solo se trata de trabajo en equipo, bien eso es todo lo que se. ¿Quien sigue?

-Bueno Shika y yo conseguimos información sobre Sarutobi Asuma - Dijo Chouji mientras cortaba su carne.

-Etto, Sarutobi no es el apellido de Sandaime-sama chicos - Dijo Hinata.

-Si Hinata pero decir de que se trata la prueba seria problemático y una pérdida de tiempo - Respondio el vago.

-Que demonios dices Shika, hay un momento en que hay que ser serios y ese es este ¿que pasa si me toca ese tipo? y por tu culpa, mi equipo y yo volvemos a la academia - Dijo Kiba.

-No, Kiba problemático yo conozco a ese tipo. Fue a mi casa a beber unas copas con el vejete de mi padre, según parece es una tradición que un Sarutobi enseñe al trió Ino-Shika-Cho así que Ino y Chouji estarán en mi equipo - Respondió Shikamaru.

-Oh así que esa ruidosa Yamanaka no está en mi equipo, la vida es perfecta verdad Akamaru - Dijo Kiba mientras su perro le asentia con la cabeza.

-Etto, hablando de equipo, como creen que se formaran y quien estará con quien - Pregunto la timida oji-perla.

-Según nuestras habilidades, tú, Shino y Kiba serian un equipo de seguimiento - Dijo el vago.

-Eso sería una opción lógica; con mis insectos, los sentidos de Kiba y Akamaru mas el Byakugan de Hinata seriamos capaces de encontrar al enemigo y neutralizarlo - Dijo Shino asintiendo con su cabeza.

-¿En serio? eso es genial aunque me gustaría que Naruto estuviera en mi equipo para patéarle el culo, no me quejo si estoy con ustedes dos chicos - Dijo Kiba.

-Claro como si tu pudieras golpearme aliento de perro - Replico Naruto.

-Como me llámate gallina - Dijo Kiba.

-No me llames gallina, saco de pulgas - Dijo Naruto mientras le salían chispas de sus ojos.

-Hey no te rías Shino - Gritaron tanto Kiba como Naruto apuntado con su dedo al Aburame que no había hecho ningún ruido.

-Perdón pero sus discusiones ilógicas me causan gracia - dijo el chico de los bichos con su típica voz seria.

-¿Saben? no importa cuánto lo intente y esfuerce mis oídos, no escucho el ruido de los insectos de Shino cuando se ríen o cuando tienen otro sentimiento - Dijo Chouji mientras acercaba sus oídos al Aburame.

-Lo que pasa es que tus oídos no están bien entrenados, como el de Kiba y yo, Kiba por ser un Inuzuka sus sentidos son 10 veces superior que el humano y yo no tengo idea de porque mis oídos son tan sensibles - Dijo Naruto mientras se limpiaba los oídos - pero mira Kiba lo del equipo es solo una posibilidad tal vez no quieran que un equipo se base solo en seguimiento, con mis habilidades en las bromas y sigilo podría distraer al enemigo para que ustedes escapen - Dijo Naruto.

-¿QUE? ni lo pienses no voy a dejar que tú te sacrifiques por mi, voy a luchar contigo no voy a huir - Dijo Kiba enojado.

-Kiba la información es muy importante, somos ninjas morir por la misión es nuestro trabajo, y con la información que ustedes pueden reunir tal vez salven mas vidas - Hubo un silencio en la meza, ellos sabían que lo que decía era verdad y tenían que aceptarlo si querían ser ninjas - Bueno eso es todo lo que tenemos sobre los sensei`s y se está haciendo tarde, mejor repartimos los regalos y nos vamos quien empieza - Dijo Naruto para cambiar el tema y acabar con la tensión.

-Problemático, yo empiezo; Primero tengo esto, Hinata aquí tengo un poco de cuerno de ciervo para que hagas tus medicinas - Dijo Shika mientras le daba una caja.

-Gracias Shika-kun, esto me será muy útil - Respondio Hinata.

-Bien luego viene el problemático de Kiba, para ti tengo unos pesos de entrenamiento.

-Guau, en serio genial cuando me lo quite seré mucho más rápido que tu Naruto - Dijo Kiba emocionado.

-Sigue soñando Kiba - La verdad, Naruto ya tenía pesos en su cuerpo lo que pasa es que estaban hechos de sellos de gravedad.

-Bien, luego viene Chouji: un cupón para un plato gratis en la barbacoa que siempre vas.

-Gracias Shika... Hmmm barbacoa - Decía el Akimichi mientras la baba caía de su boca y sus amigos lo miraban con una gota estilo anime en sus nucas.

-Aja, ahora viene Shino: para ti tengo una moneda vieja de mi padre para tu colección.

-Hmm parece ser una moneda de unos treinta años atrás, ya casi no se consiguen gracias Shikamaru-san lo apreció - Dijo mientras miraba la moneda.

-Por ultimo: Naruto aquí tienes unas semillas de Kumo, son muy raras espero que te gusten.

-Flores extrajeras, genial gracias Shika pero ¿no deben tener un cuidado especial o algo así? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Si ten, Ino me dio unas instrucciones de cómo cuidarla le dije que eran para mi madre, que problemática, bien quien sigue.

-Bueno mi regalo es igual para todos, es un repelente Aburames de insectos. Repelen toda clase de insectos venenosos y de mas excepto lógicamente mis kikais - Dijo Shino mientas le daba una lata a cada uno.

-Hombre genial así cuando durmamos en un bosque no debemos preocúpanos por ser picados por un escorpión o algo así - Dijo Kiba.

-Los escorpiones no viven en el bosque pero si tienes una misión en Suna o una zona desierta te servira Kiba-san - Dijo El Aburame.

-Bueno gracias, ahora es turno de Akamaru y yo: el primer regalo es para ti Hina-chan es un peluche de un conejito.

-Jeje gracias Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun voy a ponerlo sobre mi cama - Dijo la Oji-perla.

-Okay, veamos ahora viene Chouji: te conseguí unos ajís del jardín de mi madre.

-No jodas en serio, esos ajís son legendarios, mi madre se morirá de alegría cuando se entere.

-Lo se, los ajís de mi madre son lo mejores - Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa en su cara - Bien ahora viene Shino y Shika tengo unas píldoras de soldado.

-Genial Kiba, así no estaré en una situación problemática si me quedo sin chakra en una misión - Respondio el vago.

-Estoy de acuerdo, eso aumenta las posibilidades de supervivencia en las misiones - Dijo Shino como siempre serio.

-Bien y para ti rubio cabeza hueca, te tengo esto - Dijo mientras sacaba una roca extraña - Mi madre dice que esta cosa es lo que usan para hacer las espadas de Kumo, lo usaba como pisapapeles y lo iba a tirar ya que en su cumpleaños Hana-neechan le regalo otro pisapapeles.

-En serio gracias Kiba, Kami-sama ¿Qué hare con esto tal vez unos Senbon o kunai? - Decía Naruto mientras contemplaba la piedra, el siempre fundía los kunais o shuriquens viejos que hallaba en los campos de entrenamiento, nunca había hecho uno con minerales en bruto.

-Sabes Naruto, para tener 13 años tienes muchos pasatiempos; la florería, la herrería, tocar instrumentos, pintar, cocinar, leer y dios sabe que mas - Dijo Chouji mientras contaba con sus dedos.

-Tengo mucho tiempo libre cuando no estoy con ustedes, algo tengo que hacer para no morir de aburrimiento, pero en fin creo que es tu turno Chouji - Respondio el rubio.

-Bien para ti tengo este cuaderno para que escribas - Dijo mientras le entregaba el cuaderno.

-Gracias Chouji, mi cuaderno solo le quedaban unas diez páginas - Dijo el rubio agradecido.

-Hey Naruto ya terminaste la historia de colmillo blanco, no puedo soportar el suspenso esa historia me tiene atrapado a mí y Akamaru - guau guau - (historia escrita por Jack London, la recomiendo. si la leen o ya lo han hecho cambien las escopeta por flechas, kunai o katanas ya que en el mundo de Naruto no existen aun).

-Cálmate Kiba, solo me falta un capitulo y ya está - Dijo Naruto, el no pensaba que su historia llamaría tanto la atención del Inuzuka pero ya que la historia se basa en un lobo pariente cercano de los perros seria la razón que este tan interesado - _¿Me preguntó si todos los miembros de su clan estarían así si leyeran mi historia? Nash, seguro que al saber que yo lo escribir, lo comprarían solo para quemarlos por culpa de la bola de pelos en mi estomago _- si Naruto sabia del Kyubi, como no saberlo si cuando lo atacaban siempre era Kyubi esto Kyubi aquello sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Chouji.

-¿Colmillo blanco? nunca oí sobre ella de que trata - Pregunto Chouji Interesado.

-Tienes que leerla Chouji, habla sobre… no se puede explicar es increíble - Dijo Kiba.

-Es solo la historia de un lobo que vive en las zonas vírgenes…-

-Pero no le cuentes Shino, eso es algo que hay que leer por uno mismo sabes. Naruto tienes que publicarlo estoy seguro que si se lo muestra a mi madre podrá dárselo a un editor amigo suyo y serás rico más que rico, millonario - Dijo Kiba.

-Esto... creo que estas exagerando Kiba, no creo que sea tan buena - Dijo Naruto, estaba seguro que si no hubiera hecho a Kiba prometer que no se la mostraría a nadie, él se la hubiera dado a su madre. Ella era una buena señora pero no confiaba lo suficiente para dejar leer sus historias, solo aquellos que se ganaron su confianza podían. Aunque tal vez podría dejársela leer a Hana la hermana mayor de Kiba.

-Puede ser cierto Naruto-san pero si publicas esa novela de la mosca podrías ganar un buen dinero - Dijo Shino hablando de otra de sus novelas que él escribió cuando tenía 10 años.

_-Hm tal vez pueda publicar mis historias pero lo hago con un nombre falso o se la doy a ero-sennin, digo el dinero va a ser algo que necesite ya que como ninja hokage-jiji me sacara mi subsidio -_ Pensó Naruto cuando su pensamiento fue interrumpido por su amiga.

-Esa del tipo que se fusiona con una mosca me dio miedo - Dijo Hinata mientras Chouji asentía con la cabeza, no pudo dormir después de leerla pero solo tenía 10 años nadie puede culparlo ¿verdad?.

-Si esa historia me da escalofríos pero mejor terminamos con esto de los regalos y mañana discuten sobre las historias de Naruto, ahora para ti Shika tengo estos tampones para los oídos así no escuchas cuando tu madre o Ino te regañen - Dijo Chouji.

-¡TAM TAM … TAMPONES, PA-PA-PAARA LOSS OIDOS! como no se me ocurrió algo tan simple, Chouji te debo la vida eres mi mejor amigo - dijo Shikamaru como si le dieran un regalo por los mismo dioses.

-En realidad fue idea de Naruto, aunque él lo dijo en broma pero se me ocurrió dártelo de todos modos, bien ahora sigues tu Shino para ti tengo un cupón de comida gratis para comer aquí, estas muy flaco hombre - Dijo Chouji.

-Eh gracias Chouji-san no debiste molestarte - Respondio Shino.

-No te preocupe Shino no es ninguna molestia, bien ¿Quién seguía? A sí Hinata, ten es el mismo perfume que usa mi madre.

-Gracias Chouji-kun, siempre me gusto este perfume.

-No hay de qué y para ti Kiba tengo una pelota para que jueguen tú y Akamaru.

-Guau arff guau (Que efectos de sonido verdad? ) - jeje Akamaru dice que le encanta el regalo Chouji.

-Etto creo que es mi turno, para Kiba-kun tengo un poco de medicina - Dijo Hinata.

-¡Guau! genial Hina-chan tu medicina cura mis herida en un santiamén, mi hermana está muy interesada con ella, quiere saber si le puedes dar la receta.

-Etto, lo que pasa es que la receta no es mía no sé si puedo hacerlo.

-¿Entonces de quien es la receta?- pregunto Kiba, Hinata no era muy querida en la casa Hyuga y ella no tenía muchos amigos aparte de ellos.

-Es mía Kiba yo se la di en su 12° cumpleaños, la medicina es uno de mis pasatiempos - Interrumpió Naruto dejando en shock a Kiba, Chouji y Akamaru.

-¿Pero cuantas putas cosas sabes hacer? yo apenas se lo básico o nada de tus pasatiempos - Grito Kiba sin creer que esa medicina la hizo Naruto, sus heridas siempre sanaban rápido nunca creyó que él sería capaz de algo así.

-Vaya yo no puedo hacer ni un tercio de todo tus pasatiempos - Dijo Chouji mientras hacia una lista en su cabeza de los pasatiempo de su amigo, la cual es muy larga- ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? - Preguntó al rubio

-Si no puedo doblar la lengua como Shino - Dijo apuntando al aburarme mientras este le la daba una mirada enojada o eso parece, con esos anteojos no se está seguro.

-Shino dobla su lengua, eso tengo que verlo vamos Shino hazlo - Alentó Kiba. Shino solo suspiro se ajusto sus gafas saco su lengua y la doblo - Listo están felices, no voy a hacerlo en lo que me queda de vida - Dijo el Aburame.

-Como sea, mira Kiba dilé a tu hermana que el jueves iré a tu casa para llevarte la otra parte de colmillo blanco y de paso le llevo la receta.

-el jueves escúchaste Akamaru, en tres días veremos que paso con colmillo blanco.

-Problemático, no hagan tanto ruido que la gente mira - Dijo el vago.

-Lo siento chicos creo que me emocione un poco ¿Quién sigue Hinata? - Dijo Kiba para cambiar de tema.

-Etto, sigue Chouji-kun para el tengo la receta de mi arroz con pollo.

-Gracias Hina-chan, no puedo esperar a dársela a mi madre para que la cocine - Dijo el gor... que va, el rellenito mientras la baba se le escurria de su boca.

-Etto, no es nada Chouji-kun, para Shika-kun tengo un juego de shogi de bolsillo.

-Gracias Hina-chan, así no me aburriré en las misiones - Respondio como siempre con pereza el vago.

-y esto para Shino-kun, tengo estos sellos (sellos de cartas no de jutsus) de Kumo, venía de una carta que tenía mi oto-san en su escritorio, la iba a tirar pero le pedí que me dé el sello - El sello tenia dibujado un insecto en la imagen.

-Mmm el insecto es una mantis religiosa, típica de la zona. Gracias Hinata-san mi padre estará muy interesado en ella.

-No hay de que Shino-kun, esto ahora mi regalo para Naruto-kun. Es un nuevo paquete de pintura para que sigas dibujando - Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

-Gracias Hina-chan lo aprecio de veras - En esto la niña se puso más roja - Estas bien Hina-chan estas muy roja ¿no tendrás fiebre? - Como siempre ingenuo el rubio.

-Estoy bien Naruto-kun, etto creo que es tu turno - Dijo para cambiar el tema, aunque ahora podría hablar bien con él una parte de su vieja yo salía.

-Okay, veamos primero será Kiba, para ti hice este dibujo de colmillo blanco - Genial Naruto, es muy bueno casi parece real - Dijo Kiba emocinado.

-Nah, no es nada Kiba, bien ahora es el turno de Chouji igual que Hinata mi regalo es una receta - En esto Chouji se emociono, las recetas de Naruto eran increíbles cualquier Akimichi mataría por una de esas recetas - Te doy mi receta para hacer burritos.

-Burritos, oh dios mío no lo puedo creer, al fin voy a saber cómo se hacen. Gracias Naruto esto es un regalo de los dioses.

-Claro Chouji solo te pido que no la pongan en el menú de su restaurante y que solo quede entre tu madre y tú - Luego de recibir un asentimiento de cabeza de su amigo continúo - Bien, ahora es el turno de Shino, para ti tengo un bicho extraño que no sale en ningunos de los libros que tú me diste - Dijo mientras sacaba un frasco con hoyitos en la tapa, el insecto media 16 cm su apariencia era una mezcla entre un cienpiés, una mantis y una mariposa.

-¿Pero qué demonios es eso Naruto-san? nunca oí hablar sobre un espécimen como este, ¿Dónde lo hallaste? - Dijo Shino con tanta inquietud como un aburarme puede tener.

-En el bosque de la muerte - Dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡¿Estás loco! Ese lugar esta prohibido por una razón, allí se celebran los exámenes chunin y tú te vas allí solo para buscar un tonto insecto - Grito Kiba, el sabía que su amigo no le temía a casi nada, por eso siempre se burlaba llamándolo gallina pero incluso el debía tener algo de sentido común y no entrar ahí.

-Calma Kiba, estaba bromeando lo encontre en el área de entrenamiento 42. Cuando digo que lo halle en el bosque de la muerte es por que fue el único que halle, pienso que salió de esa zona - Dijo para calmar los nervios, él no pensaba que se preocuparían tanto, pero a veces se olvida que ellos no saben de su pasado y por eso no saben que el vivió ahí unos 8 meses antes de conocerlo, hasta que unos Anbu lo hallaron. Ahora el vivía allí pero aun así iba a la ciudad de vez en cuando así, que invento la escusa que se perdió allí. El hokage se entero de que el no vivía en el orfanato y que entro al bosque buscando comida, fue en ese momento cuando el hokage le dio su departamento siempre y cuando no entrara al bosque, el no pudo mantener esa promesa ya que ahí tenía muchos amigos animales de ahí aprendió a entender a los animales como Akamaru por ejemplo.

-Etto Naruto-kun debes ser mas especifico la próxima vez, casi me da un infarto - dijo Hinata mientras suspiraba aliviada.

-je no se preocupen chicos, no soy tan tonto para entrar ahí solo - Siempre le dolía mentirle a sus amigos pero no tenia mas remedio.

-Ya veo, la verdad mi padre estará muy alegre. Siempre creyó que en ese bosque habría espécimenes raros, ahora con esto podrá convenser al consejo Aburame para mandar un equipo para explorar, mucha gracias Naruto-san - Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Deja de llamarme con el -san Shino en serio, bueno como sea ahora viene Shika, para ti tengo mi último invento - Dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba unas pantuflas con diseño de nubes.

-Etto las pantuflas ya se inventaron Naruto-kun - Dijo Hinata mientras los demás, menos Shino, les caía una gota detrás de su cabezas.

-Sí pero estas son especiales, tienen un interruptor que hace que se encienda una luz que ilumina el piso por unos 50cm.

-y eso para que sirve - Pregunto Kiba, los inventos de Naruto siempre eran muy extraños aunque muy útiles.

-Problemático, dime Kiba nunca te levantaste a la mitad de la noche para ir al baño y tu pie choco con algo por qué no pudiste ver, esto obviamente ilumina tu camino para que veas por donde caminas - Dijo Shika mientras jugaba con el interruptor que estaba ubicado en los talones - solo tienes que chocarlos entre si y listo - Después de su explicación Kiba pareció comprender la funsión del aparato - Gracias rubio, así mis noches serán menos problemáticas.

-No hay de que Shika, pero te aviso que es un prototipo ten cuidado - luego de un problemático de Shika, Naruto continuo - Bien, ahora por ultimo pero no menos importante es el turno de Hina-chan, para ella tengo este anillo de plata que fabrique.

-es preciso Naruto-kun - Dijo Hinata ella mientras se sonrojaba como un tomate - te lo agradesco.

-No te preocupes Hina-chan pero en serio estas bien estas muy roja.

-Etto, si solo necesito un poco de aire y estaré bien - Respondio la Hyuga.

-Está bien, además ya es tarde creo que deberíamos ir a casa. Mi madre dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo sobre una tradición Inuzuka cuando un niño se hace shinobi.

-Si además Chouji y yo tenemos que ir a la fiesta de la problemática de Ino, que fastidio.

-De hecho, aunque mi clan no tiene una tradición de cuando un miembro se hace ninja mi madre quiere hacer una de sus tradiciónes de Ame.

-Aja y yo tengo que ir a Ichiraku, el viejo me prometió un súper tazón de ramen si pasaba nos vemos chicos - y después de despedirse cada uno fue a hacer sus obligaciones esperando ver como serian los equipos.

10 P.M Apartamento de Naruto

Vemos a Naruto yaciendo en su cama, preparándose para dormir. Mañana tenía que sacarse la foto para su documento ninja y pasado era la asignación de los equipos, esperaba que le tocara un buen equipo o al menos un sensei como Iruka. Aunque al principio él tambien tenía esa mirada en su ojos que renegaba su existencia él al menos trato de conocerlo y aunque no haya visto su yo real hasta ahora, él siempre fue amable y le explicaba las cosas, aun cuando actuaba como idiota. Esa fue la razón por la que disminuyo sus bromas y gritos en las clases, él no se merecía eso ya que si pensaba que estaba ayudándolo esperaba que su nuevo sensei sea así con ese último pensamiento se durmió.

(de agradesco a frantano por corregir mis errores)


	3. cap 3 la prueba

**Capitulo 3: Asignación de los equipos ¿Por qué a mí?**

Era una tarde tranquila en konoha, los pájaros cantan el sol brilla sobre el cielo y vemos a nuestro héroe rubio discutir con el hokage, si definitivamente todo era tranquilo.

-Naruto esto no es un chiste, la foto es para reconocerte como ninja de konoha y mira aquí apenas se nota quien eres - Dijo el hokage mientras veía de nuevo la foto, en ella se veía a Naruto vestido con su feo mono naranja mientras tenía la cara llena de maquillaje.

-¿A sí? pues no la voy a cambiar - Dijo Naruto vestido con su ropa negra mientras miraba los ojos del hokage y sin previo aviso se paró de su silla y grito- **Oiroke no Jutsu** - esto causo que el hokage sufriera un sangrado por la nariz haciendo que este caiga de su silla, haciendo reír a Naruto y sorprendiendo a un pequeño espía escondido tras la puerta. Después de que el hokage se levanto y limpio su nariz Naruto hablo.

-Jeje, no puedo creer que de verdad caíste viejo, ten aquí está la verdadera foto - Dijo mientras sacaba una foto de su bolsillo pero fue interrumpido por un niño que abrió la puerta con un grito y una shuriquen en la mano.

-Te voy a vencer viejo y ese sombrero será mío - Fue interrumpido cuando tropezó con su capa unos segundos después entro un hombre con una gafas de sol - Me tropecé- dijo el niño.

-Honorable nieto está bien, por cierto aquí no hay nada con lo que pudiste tropezar - Dijo el sujeto.

-Tu, seguro por tu culpa me tropecé - Dijo mientras apuntaba al rubio, en esto Naruto lo agarra de la camisa y le grita.

-Tú te tropezaste con tu ridícula capa mocoso-

-A quien llamas mocoso inútil - Dijo el niño, Naruto ya se preparaba para darle un golpecito al niño lo suficiente para que duela pero no para que llore, cuando fue interrumpido por el extraño.

-Que haces bestia, no sabes que ese joven que tienes ahí es el nieto del Sandaime-sama - En esto Naruto dirige una mirara al hokage quien solo asintió con su cabeza.

-_Je ahora que sabe quien soy no querra hacerme daño como todos los demás_ - y bien que paso tipo rudo, no ibas a golpearme o tienes miedo que el viejo es mi abuelo.

-Me importa muy poco si el es tu abuelo, de veras - Dijo Naruto, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza del niño, dejo la foto al hokage y salió pasando al lado del sujeto que tartamudeaba. El hombre se restauro cuando el niño se levanto mientras acariciaba el lugar donde fue golpeado.

-Honorable nieto, ¿está usted bien? no puedo creer que ese animal…- y siguió hablando - y es por eso konohamaru que debe escuchar lo que de digo - él se volteo para ver a su joven discípulo quien no estaba presente - ¿Pero donde esta?

-Creo que se fue a seguir a Naruto-kun - Dijo mientras veía la foto con mucho interés, en ella estaba Naruto con su ropa negra y se veía como jugaba con un kunai entre sus dedos - _Cada día se parece más a Minato, aunque actúa mas a Kushina. ¿Naruto no hará nada malo con mi nieto o si?- _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Ebisu.

-Esta con ese niño, debo encontrado no puedo dejar que el honorable nieto… - gritaba mientras salía corriendo a la calle.

-En otro lugar vemos a Naruto siendo seguido por konohamaru quien a cada rato se escondia en lugares ridículos. Naruto harto de eso grito - Sal de ahí niño-

-Je así que sentiste mi presencia detrás de esta roca - Dijo Konohamaru.

-No, solo veo la mitad de tu cuerpo, en serio ¿qué clase de escondite es ese? - Dijo Naruto mientras salía una gota detrás de su cabeza.

-Como sea mi nombre es Sarutobi Konohamaru y te obligo a ser mi sensei - Dijo el niño.

_-¿Qué le pasa a este mocoso quiere que sea su sensei así como así sin pedir por favor? Jeje ya sé como búrlame de este gaki_ - ¿con que tu sensei eh? Y dime ¿Cuánto me pagarías por hora? - Pregunto Naruto fingiendo interés.

-Eh nada - Fue la respuesta del niño mientras Naruto fingía pensar la oferta luego de un rato respondió.

-Esa cantidad deja a uno pesando… he hecho cosas por nada así que mi respuesta es sí - En esto Konohamaru se puso feliz y antes de que pudiera decir algo Naruto lo interrumpe - y cuando digo si obviamente quiero decir que no, bueno gracias por nada nos vemos gaki - Dijo mientras se iba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Escucho como el niño gritaba en esto doblo en una equina y con un Shushin no jutsu se teletransporto a la rama de un árbol, ahí vio como el niño lo buscaba por todas partes fue entonces cuando su estomago sonó y decidió ir a comer ramen en Ichiraku.

-Hey Ayame-chan, lo de siempre por favor - Dijo Naruto a su amiga, desde los 6 años ella sabía todo de él nunca uso una máscara.

-Hola Naruto-kun ya sale, por cierto dime ya empezaste a hacer misiones ninja y todo eso - Dijo mientras cocinaba los fideos.

-No, aun no, mañana es la agrupación de los equipos así que seguro empiezo este jueves - Contesto Naruto.

-Ya veo, ten cuidado Naruto-kun la vida ninja es muy peligrosa - Dijo mientras le servía su plato.

-No te preocupes Ayame-chan, solo soy un genin hare misiones de rango D como pintar paredes, limpiar los parques, nada serio - Dijo el rubio.

-¿En serio? eso suena aburrido yo creí que sería más emocionante - Pregunto Ayame.

-Je bueno pero eso será los primeros meses, después podre hacer de rango C escoltas y cosas así.

-Cool, podrás escoltar princesas y actrices si eso pasa me consigues un autógrafo - Pregunto Ayame.

-Claro te lo prometo grr ahhh - Decía Naruto mientras comía su ramen y emitía gruñido.

-Jeje te dije que pareces un cachorro cuando comes ramen Naruto, eso gruñidos son tan kawaii - Dijo Ayame con los ojos brillantes.

-Oye yo no soy kawaii - Dijo Naruto, el no podia evitar hacer esos ruidos mientras comía ramen o algo delicioso.

-Si lo eres, sobre todo con esos bigotitos en tus mejillas.

-Mugyuu - Dijo Naruto mientras hacía pucheros - Mis marcas de nacimiento no son tiernas, me hacen ver fiero no kawaii - Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia mas pucheros.

-Jeje como digas Naruto-kun, dime quieres mas ramen.

-No gracias Ayame-chan, tengo que entrenar nos vemos - Dijo mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa.

- Nos vemos Naruto-kun - dijo áyame mientras lavaba los tazones.

-Bien ahora que puedo hacer - Fue interrumpido cuando salió Konohamaru con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-¡TU! al fin te encontré te estuve buscando por todas partes.

-Eh, perdón ¿decias algo? - Dijo Naruto, ese niño era pesado.

-No me ignores y se mi sensei por favor - Dijo konohamaru.

-_Vaya al menos pidió por favor esta vez _- Pero dime ¿Por qué quieres que yo sea tu sensei? solo soy un simple genin - _Al menos oficialmente_ - Pregunto Naruto, ese niño era terco y determinado eso le gustaba, aunque tenía que quitarle esa actitud de superioridad.

-Por qué quiero que me enseñes ese jutsu que usaste con mi abuelito y así ser hokage para que la gente me reconozca por quién soy y no por mi jiji.

_-Este niño es un poco como yo tal vez pueda ayudarlo digo no tengo nada más que hacer - _Okay lo hare pero solo porque no tengo nada que hacer. Así que no te acostumbres por qué no lo hare otra vez.

-En serio genial y bien que hacemos primero.

(nota ocurre lo mismo que en el anime así que no voy a escribir como Naruto de enseña el jutsu)

-Bien konohamaru, descansa ya lo tienes - Dijo Naruto al niño que estaba exhausto.

-Jeje al fin lo domine, ahora podre ser hokage - Dijo el niño mientras se sentaba en un tronco, en eso llega Ebisu que se esconde detrás de un árbol.

_-Mnn Konohamaru se ve exhausto, como si hubiera entrenado por horas ¿qué le habra enseñado el chico zorro? eso no importa ahora solo tengo que alejar al honorable nieto de eso -_ Se preparaba para hacer notar su presencia cuando Naruto hablo.

-Dime Kon ¿por qué quieres ser hokage? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Ya te dije jefe, para ser reconocido - Dijo el niño.

-Dime ¿no te ha puesto a pensar que tal vez esa es la razón equivocada? Digo, un verdadero hokage no es quien busca fama y reconocimiento sino proteger a su gente preciosa - Dijo Naruto mientras veía el cielo. Él era como ese niño hasta que conoció a áyame, Shino, Hinata y los demás, ahí fue cuando su deseo de ser hokage se basaba en protegerlos.

-¿Gente preciosa? - Pregunto Konohamaru.

-Aja, por que cuando quieres proteger a algo precioso para ti es cuando te haces de verdad fuerte - Dijo Naruto mientras dirigió su mirada al niño, iba a decir otra cosa cuando fue interrumpido por el espía que lo seguía. Naruto ya sabía de él pero no quería levantar sospechas así que se hizo el tonto pero siempre en guardia por si atacaba.

-Honorable nieto, al fin lo encuentro vamos usted debe entrenar conmigo, no con un simple genin recién graduado - Dijo mientras miraba a Naruto, este se sorprendió esperaba ver esa mirada gélida en sus ojos pero en su lugar vio como si él se estuviera haciendo una nueva opinión. Aunque era difícil de saber con esas gafas.

-No yo quiero entrenar con Naruto-niisan es mejor sensei que tu mira, **Oiroke no Jutsu.**

(nota: ocurre lo mismo que en el anime)

**Al día siguiente 10 A.M Salón de clases.**

Los alumnos entran a las aulas para ver la alineación de los equipos, mientras hablaban sobre quienes querían que fueran sus compañeros, vemos a un grupo en especial.

-Oye Naruto, mi hermana te quiere matar por qué no le dijiste sobre tu talento en la medicina. Así que antes de morir podrías terminar la novela que escribiste - Dijo Kiba mientras le daba de comer a Akamaru.

-Ya te dije que la voy a terminar el jueves, además dilé a Hana-chan que si muero la receta muere conmigo - Dijo Naruto. El sabía que Kiba bromeaba, Hana era muy dulce el siempre la vio en el veterinario cuando llevaba un animal callejero para que lo cure y siempre tuvo una debilidad por los animales, gracias a ello y que el tenia la habilidad de hablar con casi todas las especies, tuvo una red de espía muy grande. Sabia casi todo en konoha e incluso tenía un poco de información de Kumo, Suna e Iwa, ya que las aves invernan allí.

-Etto, creo que es hora de entrar chicos - Dijo Hinata.

-Problemático, Ojala la prueba no sea tan pesada, además tengo a la ruidosa de Ino.

(La alineación de los equipos será igual que el manga/anime sin que Naruto grite o se transforme en Sasuke lo bese y la presentación de Naruto es diferente no habla tanto de ramen y tampoco es tan ruidoso)

**Al día siguiente 11 P.M**

Vemos a Sakura y Sasuke esperando en la mitad del campo de entrenamiento, cuando ven que una figura se acercaba, tenía el pelo rubio y comía unos palos de dango.

-Hola chicos, ya llegue quieren dango - Dijo mientras les ofrecía uno.

-Naruto-baka además de llegar 2 horas tarde, vienes comiendo. No escuchaste a sensei, dijo que no comamos nada - Dijo Sakura mientras trataba de darle un golpe pero Naruto se movía evitando sus ataques en eso ven que llega Kakashi.

-Yoh, lo siento por llegar tarde pero había un gato negro en mi camino - Dijo después de ignorar el grito de la niña, vio al rubio comer unos dangos.

-Naruto creí aver dicho que no comieran nada - A Kakashi no le agradaba el chico, aunque confiaba en su sensei el sabía que no era posible que un niño como el pudiese mantener al kyubi, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que explote.

-Usted dijo que "Les sugiero no desayunar" no fue una orden o ¿sí? - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara.

_-Veo que viste mas allá de lo que dije pero eso no te ayúdara mucho mocoso _- Pensó Kakashi mientras por fuera daba su sonrisa de ojo - Si eso dije, bueno ahora sigamos con la prueba. Su objetivo es quitarme estas 2 campanas, el que no lo haga ira a la academia y será atado en ese tronco mientras los demás comen el almuerzo, tienen 3 horas pueden usar armas o lo que quieran.

-Pero sensei, eso es muy peligroso puede salir herido - Dijo Sakura.

-Si sobre todo cuando no pudo esquivar ese borrador - Naruto no era tan tonto como su compañera, él sabía que era un Jounin por una razón. Esquivar kunais tirados por simples genin sería fácil para su sensei, pero el solo quería burlase.

-Los payasos como tu son lo que siempre reprueban este ejercicio solo eres un perdedor.

En esto Naruto salió corriendo directamente con un kunai en su mano, un suicidio, si ese Jounin no fuera su sensei pero él quería que lo subestimara. Vio como su sensei se movió a velocidad chunin alta, agarro su mano con la cual sostenía el arma y se la puso detrás de la cabeza - Pero tu viniste con la pura intención de destruirme sabes, ya me caes bien - Dijo Kakashi - Aunque todavía no dije comiencen - Dijo mientras soltaba a Naruto - Bien ahora si empiecen - Vio como Sakura y Sasuke se escondieron pero Naruto seguía ahí - Sabes a diferencia de los demás tu eres raro - Dijo, ese niño sí que era un tonto.

-Kakashi no entiendo, creí que los equipos serian de tres genin y un Jounin sensei, acaso usted está rompiendo las reglas - Dijo Naruto mientras fingía no saber qué pasaba. El sabia las reglas de las pruebas lo que no sabía es como hacer que los otros colaboren, a sí que de esta enviando pistas sobre lo que tenían que hacer.

-Esa regla dice que el número máximo que un Jounin puede entrenar es de tres genin.

Si quiero solo puedo elegir a uno de ustedes, recuerda Naruto aquellos que en el mundo ninja rompe las reglas son basura _**- **__Se abran dado cuenta ya. No, es imposible, según sus informes es el último lugar, pero con lo que dijo seguro Sasuke o Sakura tendrán una idea -___Dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba un libro naranja de su bolsillo - Y que esperas, ven aquí no te preocupes con tus débiles ataques no serás capaz de dañarme leyendo o no.

_-Kuso, ahora Sasuke con su gran ego ignorara lo que dije y tratara de sacar las campanas para que Sakura y yo desaprobemos y no seamos una molestia y Sakura con su actitud fangirl tratara de conseguir las campanas para ella y su Sasuke-kun, muy listo Kakashi aunque subestimar a tu enemigo aunque sea un genin es un error _- AHORA VERAS TUERTO TE PATEARE EL CULO - Grito Naruto con su máscara de tonto lanzando golpes al azar cuando de pronto Kakashi se puso atrás con el sello de tigre -_Mierda ese sello es para jutsus de fuego se ha vuelto loco o que - _Pensó Naruto mientras se preparaba para hacer una sustitución.

-**Jutsu secreto Sennen Goroshi **- Dijo Kakashi mientras empujaba sus dedos dentro del trasero de Naruto quien después del golpe se transformo en un tronco - _Así que pudo escapar es más listo de lo que creí - _Pensó Kakashi mientras siguió leyendo su libro como si nada lazando risas pervertidas.

_-¿Qué clase de jutsu loco es ese? si no escapaba me metía los dedos en el culo, no le basto con llegar tarde cuando debía cuidarme y dejar que los aldeanos me golpearan, ahora me quiere violar pero tengo la idea perfecta de vengarme, bien es hora de iniciar un desastre - _Pensó Naruto mientras hacía unos sello de manos.

-Uh están muy tranquilos cuando se van a mover... - Fue interrumpido cuando unos 5 Naruto salían de los arbustos - _¿qué? Son sólidos es el __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__, ese jutsu es nivel Jounin como lo conoce _- No tuvo tiempo para pensar por qué un clon lo tomo de la espalda.

-Toma esto espantapájaros - Grito un Naruto que salto en el aire y se acercaba para darle un golpe en la cara cuando en su lugar hay otro Naruto - **Así que uso sustitución aunque puedo usar esto como ventaja - **Tu maldito te transformaste en mi verdad, ten esto - Dijo Naruto mientras empezaba una pelea campal, luego cancelo el jutsu dejando a un solo Naruto en pie lleno de golpes quien al mirar al suelo vio un cascabel cerca de un árbol - Un cascabel seguro se le cayo ya pase esta prueba de veras - Dijo cuando cayó en una trampa haciendo que cuelgue del árbol.

-Un ninja no debe caer en trampas tan tontas - Dijo Kakashi, no entendía al chico actuaba como tonto pero hasta ahora lo había hecho bien.

-Jeje lo mismo digo Kakashi - Dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-¿Qué?- Kakashi no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse cuando unas shuriquen caían en su dirección. Tuvo que saltar, aterrizo unos metros atrás cuando de pronto escucho el grito del rubio.

- ¡Ahora Sakura! - Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que cayó frente a la kunoichi, gracias a Kami la reacción de la niña fue muy lenta ya que el pudo saltar a una zona segura escondiéndose por el bosque. Debía darle un punto al niño, el plan era bueno el lo distraía y su compañera lo atacaba por la espalda, seguro fue improvisado ya que su compañera no hizo nada.

-¿Pero qué demonios Sakura? Lo tenias en frente pudimos ganar - Grito Naruto, el sabia que ella no se habia dado cuenta cuando pensó el plan pero quería que Kakashi viera que él podia trabaja en equipo.

-¡Naruto-baka ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, revélaste mi escondite a sensei y además ¿qué quería que hiciera? - Grito Sakura enojado con su compañero de equipo.

-Sakura, Kakashi es un Jounin. El supo tu ubicación todo el tiempo, yo lo distraje para que se olvide de eso y tu pudieses quitarle las campanas tirando un kunai para cortar los hilos, yo solo quería trabajar en equipo no te enojes - Dijo Naruto mientras trataba de calmar a la niña.

-Baka no me importan tus excusas, además para que trabajaría contigo mejor voy a buscar a Sasuke-kun para que trabajemos juntos - y así ella se metió en el bosque.

-Bien con eso basta, ahora que hacemos bola de pelos -dijo Naruto mientras se sentó en un árbol y se hizo el dormido

_**-Insignificante humano, no me llames así o me comeré tus patéticos huesos**_ - Dijo el kyubi aunque su relación con él no era una buena era una forma de matar el tiempo.

_-Como sea estoy aburrido cuéntame una historia para dormir._

_**-¿Quien te crees que soy? ¿Tu maldita madre? yo no te contare un cuento mocoso.**_

_-Como sea, dime crees que Kaka-teme me apruebe o que._

_**-No me importa pero más te vale aprobar para salir de este pueblo inmundo y matar algo, ahora no molestes que voy a dormir Kid.**_

_-Como quieras_ - Luego de un rato sonó la campana. Naruto se dirigió a los troncos de entrenamiento y vio como Kakashi ato a Sakura quien se quejaba diciendo que el debería ser atado por ser el dobe.

-Bien ahora que terminamos me doy cuenta que fui injusto con esto de la prueba, así que ninguno volverá a la academia - Luego de un suspiro de Sakura el continuo - Ustedes deben renunciar como ninjas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tenemos que volver? Eso no es justo - Grito Sakura.

-Si, ninguno comprendió el objetivo de la prueba. Tu Sasuke, actuaste solo pensando que los demás eran un estorbo, Sakura lo único que hiciste es esconderte y Naruto tu eres el que tuvo mayor posibilidad de pasar pero en vez de seguir intentando te fuiste a dormir sin ayudar a tus compañeros de equipo - Dijo Kakashi.

-¿Que quiere decir con que el dobe tuvo mayor posibilidad que yo de pasar? - Grito Sasuke.

-Por que él si trato de trabajar en equipo con Sakura, lo cual es el punto de la prueba trabajo en equipo, ves esa piedra de allí están escrito los nombres de todos mis amigos ellos son C.B (caídos en batalla) - Dijo mientras veía la roca - Bien les daré una última oportunidad, coman sus almuerzos menos Sakura, de todos fuiste la que menos participo me voy a informar al hokage que la prueba durará un poco mas y recuerden no le den de comer a Sakura es una orden - Dijo mientras desaparecia en una nube de humo, pasaron unos minutos y el estomago de Sakura gruñía.

-Ten come un poco de mi plato - Dijo Naruto.

-Baka no escuchaste a sensei, el dijo que no me den de comer.

-Sé lo que dijo pero si queremos pasar tenemos que trabajar en equipo y si eres débil porque tienes hambre no serás de mucha ayuda - Dijo Naruto mientras agarro un poco de arroz con sus palillos y se lo ofreció a Sakura.

-Está bien Naruto pero si le dices esto a alguien te mato - Dijo la niña, ella no sabía que Naruto era tan bueno_-, tal vez debería conocerlo mejor - _Pensó mientras comia el arroz.

**-¡TU! **- De la nada sale Kakashi haciendo sellos de manos mientras el cielo se nublaba - Te dije que no le dieras de comer, cuál es tu excusa.

-Me importa una miedra lo que dijo, no dejare que un compañero pase hambre si puedo evitarlo. Usted dijo en este mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria pero los que abandonan a un camarada son peor que escoria de veras - Grito Naruto mientras desato a Sakura con su kunai y se puso en posición defensiva.

_-Obito_ - fue lo que pensó Kakashi al escuchar a Naruto.

-Cierto, el dobe tiene razón - Fue lo que dijo Sasuke.

-Ya veo... en ese caso….ustedes pasan.

-¿QUE? - Fue la respuesta más inteligente de Sakura.

-Ustedes son los primeros que pasan mi prueba, todos los demás hacían lo que les decía sin pensar en sus compañeros. Como dijo Naruto, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria pero los que abandonan a un camarada son peor que escoria, vengan mañana aquí a las 10 A.M para nuestra primera misión como el equipo 7.

-Genial vayamos a Ichiraku a celebrar, yo invito el primer tazón - Grito Naruto.

-Perdón chicos pero yo tengo que informar al hokage, otra vez será - Dijo Kakashi mientras se iba con un Shushin.

-Y ustedes chicos que dicen - Pregunto Naruto, aunque no le agradaba él sabía que era su culpa ya que ellos no lo conocían, solo conocían su máscara. Tal vez puedan cambiar su opinión de el.

-Hmp, como sea dobe pero no te acostumbres - Dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba a la aldea, el dobe le había hecho pasar la prueba tal vez el le seria útil sobretodo con ese jutsu de clones.

-Esto... Naruto te quiero agradecer por tratar de ayudarme, aunque no lo merecía - Dijo Sakura, si no fuera por Naruto ella hubiese vuelto a la academia y ella actuó como una perra y aun así el trato de ayudarla - _Tal vez no sea tan malo, digo podría seguir usando ese mono naranja y ser mas gritón como en la academia quizás esto del equipo pueda funsionar y además sigo en el mismo que Sasuke-kun gracias a él._

_**-Shanaro el amor siempre triunfa y gracias a Naruto podemos hacer a Sasuke-kun nuestro **_- Secundo su Inner.

-No te preocupes Sakura, para eso son los compañeros - Dijo con su sonrisa en su cara. Fue en ese momento que el estomago de Naruto gruño - Etto podemos seguir hablando en Ichiraku, tengo hambre además podemos conocernos mejor allí.

-Pero ya nos conocemos Naruto, no recuerdas la reunión con Kakashi.

-Lo único que sabemos es nuestros nombres y una que otra cosa, yo quiero saber más de ustedes - Y con eso siguieron su camino a conocerse mejor


	4. cap 4 que dia

**Capitulo 4: Un día muy loco**

-Era una mañana tranquila en Konoha eran las 7:00 A.M y vemos a nuestro rubio favorito preparándose para salir a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos.

Primero correría unas 20 vueltas alrededor de konoha, luego iría al bosque de la muerte a ver cómo andaban sus amigos animales, después iría a la casa de Kiba a entregar la novela y la medicina a su hermana, luego iría a ver su red de espías y a las 8 de la noche vendría a su casa a hacer uno de sus pasatiempos.

Ya estaba trotando por la calle cuando en vez de seguir el camino que siempre toma decidió tomar otro para variar, cuando se dio cuenta que fue una mala decisión, porque a los 5 minutos se encontró a 2 tipos vestidos con espandex verde.

-Vaya pero que ven mis ojos, parece que un joven ha venido a alimentar sus llamas juveniles corriendo a estas horas de la mañana, Gai-sensei.

-Así parece mi joven discípulo, dime cuál es tu nombre jovencito - Pregunto Gai.

-Eh.. ¿Dijeron algo? - Dijo Naruto mientras seguía corriendo, esos tipos eran raros aunque el más pequeños le parecía familiar.

-Ah pero que forma más fresca tienes joven, ahora dare 500 vueltas a Konoha con mis manos - dijo el sujeto más alto.

-Sí y yo subiré la montaña de los Hokages 300 veces usando 20 libras mas en mis pesos - Dijo su mini yo.

-GAI-SENSEI!.

-LEE!.

-GAI-SENSEI!.

-LEE! - Grito el mayor.

-Naruto sabía que no tenía que voltear pero contra todos sus instintos él se volteo y vio una imagen que no veia en sus peores pesadillas, los dos hombres se estaban abrazando mientras una puesta de sol salía detrás de ellos y las olas chocaban cerca, cosa que era imposible ya que eran las 7:00 am y el mar estaba a kilómetros.

**-**_**Por el amor de todo lo que es satánico en este mundo, corre kid corre por nuestras vidas -**_Fue el grito del zorro que vivía en sus tripas y sin que se lo repita dos veces el corrió sin mirar atrás.

-Guau, mire que rápido va Gai-sensei las llamas de la juventud deben arder fuerte en el - Fue lo que escucho Naruto mientras corría, luego de correr varios kilómetros vemos a Naruto escondido detrás de un bote de basura.

-_Querido Kami ¿qué demonios fue eso kyubi? -_ Pregunto Naruto.

_**-Eso fue una muestra de por qué los seres humanos deben ser exterminados kid**_- Respodio la bola de pelos

_-No creo que esas cosas sean humanas ¿viste sus cejas?._

_-__**Como sea kid, olvídate de eso de nada sirve que mi anfitrión quede traumatizado. Ve a jugar con los animales del bosque para calmarte.**_

_-Tienes razón bola de pelos, al menos este día no se va a poner peor -_ Dijo Naruto, sin saber cuan equivocado estaba. Luego de salir del callejón se dirigió al bosque de la muerte, al entrar camino unos kilómetros donde encontró a tres tigres del tamaño de Akamaru y su madre quien le llegaba hasta los hombros, él había hallado a la tigresa en trabajo de parto y le ayudo a dar a luz desde entonces fueron amigos y venia a jugar con ellos.

-Naruto-nii, ya viniste a jugar con nosotros ¿verdad? - Dijo la cachorrita mientras saltaba sobre su pierna - (nota los tigres no hablan Naruto de entiende su idioma todo esta conversación son gruñidos).

-Claro que si Alicia, lo prometí después de todo ¿no es así? ¿Qué quieren hacer?

-Podemos cazar tengo hambre - Dijo el más pequeño.

-No mejor luchemos - Dijo el más grande.

-No cántanos una canción Niisan - Dijo la tigresita.

-Okay, ¿que tal si primero cazamos unos peces, luego luchamos y antes de irme canto una canción?

-SIII - Gritaron los tres tigres.

-Una vez más, gracias por cuidar a mis crías mientras voy a la reunión del bosque - Dijo la madre

-No te preocupes, es un placer yo los cuidare muy bien - Respodio Naruto.

-Mas te vale humano, porque si no te comeré y usare tus huesos como escarba-dientes - Dijo la tigresa mientras le lanzaba su sed de sangre.

-Kaa-san deja en paz a Naruto-nii, el es genial - Dijo el pequeño tigre.

-Está bien cariño, obedezcan a Naruto y no se alejen ¿bien? - Luego de recibir un sí de sus crías se dirigió al centro del bosque a la reunión.

-Bien ahora iremos a la zona sur, no se separen niños - Dijo mientras se dirigía al lugar, ahí había una cascada y un campo verde.

-Bien ahora vamos a cazar a los peces. Primero debemos acércanos a la orilla - Mientras se acercaba.

-Pero allí hay agua, odio el agua - Dijo uno de los tigres mientras los demás asentían, estaba en su naturaleza como felinos.

-No se preocupen, yo estoy aquí no dejare que el rio se los lleve - Dijo Naruto mientras le daba su sonrisa foxy - Bien ahora que estamos aquí solo debemos meter la pata al agua y enterrar las garras en el pez, así - Dijo mientras usaba unos Senbon`s en sus puño como garras.

-Y aquí tienen, ahora prueben ustedes - Dijo Naruto, pasaron los minutos y ya habían comido suficientes peces. Luego de una pequeña siesta para la digestión, los cachorros se sentaron para escuchar las lecciones de lucha de Naruto.

-Bien como ustedes saben, el cuello es el lugar más frágil del cuerpo. Allí corre la vena más importante que lleva la sangre a todo el cuerpo, para matar a su enemigo deben atacar aquí - Dijo mientras tocaba su cuello.

-Bien ahora quiero que practiquen - **Kage bunshin no jutsu** - aparecieron 10 Naruto`s, los tigres atacaron como les enseño Naruto, estuvieron así por unos 10 minutos cuando los cachorros ya estaban cansados - Bien basta, Simba veo que mejoraste pero aun así sigues jugando con tu oponente mis clones pudieron haberte matado 9 veces ahí - Dijo severo naruto.

-Lo siento Naruto-sensei - Dijo simba. Él no podia evitarlo, siempre fue muy confiado y le gustaba que la lucha dure mucho. Sabía que si no actuaba rápido en una lucha real estaría muerto.

-Tu Kevin, aun eres muy lento pero lo compensas con tu fuerza debes correr más y comer menos.

-Hai Sensei - Dijo el menor pero el siempre tenía hambre y correr no le gustaba pero su Kaa-san y Naruto no siempre estarían allí para él, debía ser mas fuerte.

-y Alicia, tu estuviste perfecta veo que practicaste mucho pero no te confíes aun debes entrenar mucho para sobrevivir - Dijo Naruto, la tigresa asintió con su cabeza.

-Esto, Naruto-nii no debemos ir a casa, mama llega en 1 minuto - Dijo la pequeña mientras veía el cielo.

-Demonios tienes razón, se me olvido rápido vengan iremos con un **Shushin no jutsu -** Dijo Naruto mientras los tigres se pusieron contento,s ese jutsu les hacía sentir que volaban, después que los felinos se subieron a Naruto este hizo los sellos de mano y llego 30 segundos antes que la madre de los cachorros.

-Vaya veo que no tuvieron problemas, díganme como estuvo su día - Dijo al ver a sus cachorros. Los tigrecitos contaron su día, era hora de que Naruto se fuera pero antes saco un rollo de su bolsillo donde estaban sus instrumentos.

-Pensaron que me iría sin cantar una canción, bien ahora tocare una nueva - Dijo Naruto mientras hacía unos clones para que toquen los otros instrumentos.

-Yupi, una nueva canción de Naruto-nii ¿como se llama?

-La llame ojos de tigre.

-Guau Naruto-nii esa canción fue sorprendente, ¿en serio crees eso de nuestra especie?

-Por supuesto muchachos, ahora me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en una semana - Dijo Naruto después de sellar sus instrumentos y cancelar sus copias e hizo un Shushin. Ya estaba fuera del bosque cuando se dirigía a la mansión Inuzuka, cuando ve que una caja pintada como piedra cuadrada lo seguía.

-Ya sé que me estas siguiendo Konohamaru, además desde esa roca es cuadrada, es tan obvio que es patético

-Así que supiste de mi presencia por eso te elegí como mi rival - Luego ocurrio una explosion y de la nube de humo se ven a tres niños tosiendo.

-Coff Coff creo que usamos mucha pólvora - Dijo una voz femenina y antes que Naruto dijera algo se levantaron gritando.

-Yo soy Moegi, la kunoichi numero 1 - Dijo una niña con el pelo naranja.

-Yo soy Udon, me gustan las sumas - Dijo un niño con anteojos y un moco colgando de su nariz.

-y yo soy el futuro hokage de konoha, Konohamaru.

Y juntos somos el equipo Konohamaru - Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Hola kon, veo que viniste con amigos. Mi nombre es Naruto el ninja numero uno del planeta - Dijo Naruto mientras se agachaba a su altura.

-Si Konohamaru-kun nos hablo de ti Naruto-nii - Dijo la niña.

-En serio y ¿para qué me seguían? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Queremos que nos entrenes como a Konohamaru jefe - Dijo Udon mientras sonaba su nariz.

-Okay pero ahora estoy ocupado, así que les daré una guía de ejercicio - Dijo Naruto, el ya tenía una idea de que podrían hacer.

-En serio, Cool. Dime de qué trata jefe - Grito Konohamaru, el creía que tenía que seguirlo todo el día para que lé enseñe como Ebisu pero Naruto era diferente.

-Bien lo que tienen que hacer es... bromas - Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía, Konoha estuvo muy tranquila ya que él tiene misiones que hacer con estos niños aquí podría seguir su legado de bromista.

-¿Bromas, como nos ayudara ser mejores ninja jefe?

-Simple, si hacen bromas podrán entrenar su sigilo, colocar trampas, y resistencia cuando tengan que huir si los pillan - Dijo Naruto a los niños que ya estaban haciendo planes para bromas - Pero recuerden, no hagan bromas que no tengan remedio como dejar pelado a alguien y asegúrense que sus victimas no hayan pasado un mal día, por qué pueden hacerle mucho mal emocionalmente ¿Okay? - Luego de recibir una promesa de los niños de seguir estas leyes se despidió y siguió su camino a la casa de Kiba.

Toco la puerta y fue recibirlo por Tsume Inuzuka la madre de Kiba.

-Oye cachorro, hace tiempo que no te veía vienes a entrenar con Kiba - Pregunto Tsume.

-Si pero tambien vine para darle mi medicina a Hana-chan y el final de mi novela a Kiba, Tsume-chan - Dijo Naruto.

-Así que tu escribiste esa novela que tanto lee Kiba, sabes dijo que tenía que convenserte de que me dejes leerla para que se la dé a Rodolfo, un amigo editor mío para que ganes mucho dinero - Dijo la señora dejando entrar a Naruto a la casa. La verdad ella tenía un interés sobre la historia, Kiba nunca fue de el tipo de leer una historia. Que lo tenga tan obsesionado debía ser buena.

-Claro que puedes leerla pero no sé si lo del editor sea buena idea, dudo que alguien gaste dinero en mis novelas - Dijo Naruto. La verdad el podría confiar en ella, lo estuvo pensando desde la cena con los otros, ella nunca lo vio con esos ojos de odio. Al principio pensó que ella quería que baje su guardia para atacarlo como muchas veces le paso de niño. Naruto no confiaba mucho en los adultos pero si en los chicos de su edad ya que ellos no sabían del kyubi por la ley del Sandaime además si a Tsume le gustaba su libro el se lo daría a Ero-sennin para que la publique con otro nombre.

-En serio eso sería genial, ven Kiba y Hana están en el campo de entrenamiento, yo estaré en la cocina haciendo el almuerzo si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar - Dijo la matriarca Inuzuka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro, por qué no, espero no ser una molestia - Dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no cachorro, puedes comer aquí cuando quieras.

-Gracias Tsume-chan, iré a ver a Kiba nos vemos después - Dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía al patio trasero. Camino al bosque buscando a Kiba, el sintió el olor de Akamaru cerca. Miro para arriba y vio al cachorro blanco que hizo un giro en el aire y de pronto un liquido caliente cae encima de Naruto - Pero ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es orina? que asco.

-Mierda Naruto no te vimos, lo siento hombre- dijo Kiba mientras se aguantaba la risa - Akamaru y yo practicábamos una técnica.

- ¿Qué clase de técnica estúpida es esa que hay que orinar sobre su adversario? Maldición, Kiba puedo usar la ducha de tu casa - Dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba su camisa.

-Claro ¿quieres que te preste ropa? - Dijo Kiba mientras tenía una sonrisa en su cara, esta era como una venganza por todas las bromas que le hizo su amigo.

-No, yo tengo ropa civil en este rollo en caso de emergencia y borra esa sonrisa en tu cara o no te daré la novela - Dijo Naruto mientras le mostraba uno de su rollos.

-¿QUEE? no hagas eso Naruto, seré un buen chico lo prometo - Dijo Kiba mientras suplicaba como un perro.

-Está bien, Kami-sama de saber que te ibas a poner tan pesado no te hubiera dejado leer mi novela.

-Como sea, apropósito usa la ducha de arriba, Hana me dijo que iba a estar en la de abajo.

-Está bien vuelvo en un minuto - Dijo mientras corría a la casa, no aguantaba el olor.

-Espera o era la de arriba… no estoy seguro, bah que mas da sigamos practicando Akamaru.

**En la casa Inuzuka**

Vemos como Naruto entra al baño y cerró la puerta, se saco su pantalon, iba a quitarse su bóxer de sapos cuando escucho el tarareo de una mujer. Su cuerpo quedo inmóvil mientras sudaba sin control, se volteo y vio que una mano salió de la cortina de baño y agarro una toalla, allí estaba una mujer de unos 18 años tapada solo por una toalla.

-_Carajo Kiba, juro que hare que Shinigami-sama coma tu alma por pedacitos si salgo con vida - _Fue el pasamiento de Naruto mientras veía a la hermana de Kiba, su cara primero fue de sorpresa a vergüenza a ira en menos de un segundo.

**-¡TU! pequeño pervertido ¡te mato!** - Fue el grito de cólera de Hana.

-No yo puedo explicarlo Hana-chan.

**-No me llames -chan pervertido, ahora te mato -** Dijo la Inuzuka mientras agarraba botellas de shampoo y se las tiraba a Naruto, este logro evitar algunas, bajo por la escalera y vio a Kiba.

-Ey hombre ¿Por qué corres en bóxer por mi ca… - No pudo terminar ya que Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-La próxima vez que me hagas esto Kiba, TE MATO - Grito Naruto, mientras se encerraba en el baño de la planta baja. Kiba se levanto lentamente mientras se sostenía la mandíbula, no estuvo mucho tiempo en pie ya que fue golpeado por una botella de shampoo para perro que lo dejo inconsciente.

-**La próxima vez que me espíes te mato rubio pervertido -** Dijo Hana mientras cerraba la puerta con furia.

-¿Qué paso aquí? - Fue la pregunta de Tsume quien vino a ver por qué tanto ruido y vio a Kiba inconsciente mientras este daba espasmos - Kiba ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? - Fue lo único que dijo su madre mientras se dirigía a la cocina dejando a su hijo en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto decidió ducharse para sacarse el olor y calmarse un poco.

_-Bien cálmate Naruto, seguro si explicas que paso ella te perdonara y seguimos siendo amigos, maldita sea esta comida será incomoda _- Pensó Naruto mientras se secaba y se vestía con su ropa de civil; que eran unos jearn azules y una camisa negra y unas zapatillas blancas con líneas rojas. Abrio la puerta para ir al comedor donde vio a una enojada Hana un golpeado Kiba y una alegre Tsume.

-Etto, hola creo que puedo explicar lo que paso por favor no me maten - Suplico Naruto mientras hacia sus ojitos de perrito no jutsu - Tengo unas plantas y si no las cuido morirán y….-

-No es necesario que uses ese truco conmigo Naruto, Kiba-baka me conto que paso. Tu no sabias nada - Dijo Hana, ella no podría enojarse con Naruto cuando hacia esa técnica se veía... tan kawaii con sus bigotitos en sus mejillas, además ella sabía que no era un pervertido. De él fue la idea de formar un club anti Icha-Icha el no era como los otros chicos, por eso le gustaba como amigo.

-¿En serio? gracias Hana-chan, aunque sigo pensando que es mi culpa - Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Kiba a quien le dio una mirada asesina.

-No me mires así Naruto, me confundí. No crees que los golpes de Hana y tuyos fue suficiente - Dijo Kiba, el no quería estar del lado malo de Naruto, quien sabe qué clase de venganza estará pensando.

-Claro Kiba no te preocupes pero solo por decir, duerme con un ojo abierto esta noche, nunca se sabe cuándo puede ocurrir un... "accidente" - Dijo Naruto mientras apretaba su hombro con fuerza haciendo que Kiba gimíera como un perrito - Hmmm esto se ve delicioso Tsume-chan - Dijo mientras empezó a comer.

-Oye Naruto que paso con la novela - Pregunto Kiba mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

-¿Novela? ¿Cuál novela? - Pregunto Naruto. Ese seria un aperitivo del plato de la venganza que tenía preparado para Kiba - Yo no sé de que hablas Kiba.

-Oh vamos hombre, me equivoque lo admito pero vamos, somos amigos recuerda cuando te ayude con ese mapache que te rompió y robo ese plato que te hizo Ayame.

**Flash Back**

Vemos a Naruto y un mapache en la cima de un árbol, ese animal había roto y saqueado el plato que Ayame hizo para comer su ramen, él pagaría por destruir algo precioso para el rubio.

-No me queda mucha energía y veo que a ti tampoco. debemos terminar esto - Dijo Naruto, el mapache no dijo nada solo se preparo para el salto. Los dos saltaron al aire con sus puños listos para el ataque, fue Naruto quien dio el golpe haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo. Sus cuerpos estaban cansados pero Naruto siguió gateando usando solo su barbilla.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte? ¿De dónde saca fuerza este humano? - Chillo el mapache, su idioma era casi igual que las ardillas por eso Naruto lo entendió.

-Tú me quitaste algo precioso para mí, no dejare que sigas dañando lo que amo. Aun así tenga que matarte - Chillo Naruto para que la bestia entendiese.

-¿Amor? ¿Por eso es tan fuerte? - Pensó el mapache mientras veía el cielo, en eso llega Kiba y Akamaru con rasguños y con pedazos de un plato de ramen

-Naruto basta el plato esta aquí, podemos pegarlo de vuelta el no vale la pena - Dijo Kiba. De la nada sale un gato negro con pintura purpura en su cara y una ardilla amarilla con tres trenzas en su cabeza.

_-Que demonios, se suponía que Shino y Shika lucharían contra esos dos, espero que estén bien _- Los dos animales agarraron a su hermano caído y se fueron de la zona - _Hombre que clase de locura es esta, espero no tener que vivir algo así nunca más - _Fue el pasamiento de Kiba mientras se llevaba a Naruto de vuelta a la aldea.

**Flash Back End**

-Está bien ten Kiba pero ya no te debo nada - Dijo Naruto, ese día fue muy loco. Shino fue envenenado por un veneno que según él, tiro el gato por una bola de pelo.

-Jeje, genial al fin veré que pasa con ese lobo - Dijo Kiba mientras se ponía a leer el cuaderno.

-Kiba primero come luego lees - Dijo su madre quien le quito la historia.

-Oye Naruto, trajiste la receta de tu medicina, tengo mucha curiosidad por ella - Dijo Hana.

-Claro, después de comer vamos al veterinario y te enseño como lo hago - Dijo Naruto después de la cena y de enseñarle su medicina a Hana, se dirijio a su casa. Eran las 8 pm iba a hacer uno de sus pasatiempos pero este dia fue muy agotador asi que se tiro en su cama dispuesto a domir.


	5. cap 5 el gato diabólico

**Crónicas de un Uzumaki**

**Capitulo 5: Misiones y Fiesta.**

Kakashi estaba enojado y la causa de su enojo era cierto rubio quien por su culpa fue el hazmerreir entre los Jounin, lo recuerda muy bien.

**Flash Back**

Vemos a los Jounin-Sensei informando sobre sus equipos al hokage, el estaba con su rival Gai, aunque el ya tenía un equipo siempre quería ver quienes serian los nuevos jóvenes que protegerían Konoha.

-Ah mi eterno rival, dime como le fue a tu juvenil equipo. Alguno tuvo la suficiente llama juvenil para pasar tu prueba - Dijo Gai mientras le daba esa sonrisa escalofriante en su cara.

-Uh ¿dijiste algo Gai? - Contesto Kakashi. Él solo quería entregar su informe y leer su libro ya que el hokage se lo prohíbe leer en las reuniones.

-Ah Kakashi siempre actuando de forma tan fresca.

-Silencio Gai, recuerda que eres un invitado para ver la nueva generación de ninjas así que compórtate - Dijo el Sandaime.

-Mis disculpas hokage-sama, como castigo correre 2.000 vueltas a Konoha usando solo una pierna.

-Disculpa aceptada, ahora dime Kakashi como te fue con tu equipo - Pregunto esperando tener la respuesta de siempre.

-Mi equipo pasa Hokage-sama - Dijo el Hatake dejando mudo a todos los demás en la habitación.

-Ya veo, podrías contarme como fue tu prueba, tengo curiosidad sobre el asunto - Dijo el Hokage.

-Hai, mi equipo consiste en Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Uzumaki Naruto.

-Ya veo, seguro fue gracias al Uchiha que tu equipo paso - Dijo un Jounin al azar mientras otros asentían con la cabeza,

-No, fue gracias a Naruto que pasaron.

-¿Que? es imposible que gracias a ese perdedor tu equipo haya pasado - Fue el grito de otro Jounin.

-Él fue el único que trato de trabajar en equipo, quiso unirse a Sakura para quitarme mis campanas pero ella lo ignoro y fue a buscar al Uchiha. La hice caer en un genjutsu bajo y se desmaño, en tanto Sasuke actuó solo y aunque mostro cierta habilidad no tenía el compañerismo para pasar.

-¿Si el equipo es tan malo porque lo aprobaste? - Pregunto una Jounin con ojos rubíes.

-Por culpa de Naruto, después de atar a la niña al tronco les di la orden de no alimentarla pero el decidió desobedecerme y le dio de su comida para ayudarla a recuperar su energía, aunque hay algo que me extraña.

-¿Qué es Kakashi? - Pregunto Asuma un hombre barbudo.

-Naruto uso un jutsu de nivel Jounin en la prueba, el Kage Bunshin para ser especificos y eso no es todo, él lo manejo como si lo hubiera hecho por años.

-Si, no te preocupes Kakashi. Yo ya sé cómo consiguió el jutsu pero es un secreto, así que no preguntes, es una orden ¿entendido? - Dijo el Hokage.

Naruto aprendió ese jutsu el año pasado por su alumno, Jiraiya, el quería llevarse a Naruto en sus viajes cuando era bebe, pero él le hiso ver que sería una mala idea tener al niño, ya que es mucha responsabilidad y además el niño debía crecer en un ambiente estable. Viajar de un lado a otro no sería bueno para Naruto pero venia cada 6 meses desde los últimos 4 años para visitar al niño y se quedaba por tres días siempre y cuando no le contara sobre Kyubi y sus padres - ¿Algo más?.

-No, nada más Hokage-sama - Luego de la reunión vemos a Kakashi con sus compañeros Jounin; Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, y Anko.

-Así que ya tienes un equipo Kakashi, deberíamos hacer que nuestros jóvenes alumnos entrenen juntos - Dijo Gai.

-Eso no es una mala idea, podríamos unir a los novatos y ver su habilidad entre sí - Dijo Asuma mientras encendía su cigarrillo.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? podemos hacerlo este sábado.

-El sábado no puedo mi equipo y yo estamos fuera de la aldea en una misión - Dijo Gai.

-Por eso mismo, el sábado es perfecto - Contesto Kakashi mientras sacaba su libro naranja que no había leído desde la prueba, dejando a Gai gritar sus ridiculeces.

-¿No puedes leer esa basura en otro momento? - Pregunto Kurenai, ella era miembro del club anti Icha-Icha que formo su amiga Hana.

-No - Fue la respuesta de Kakashi - _Que molesta ¿Por qué no me deja leer en paz? Veamos Kira besaba su cuerpo desnudo que brillaba por el sudor, sus labios se movieron a su boca – te amo Ichigo-kun - Dijo a su amante - Eres mi hombre perfecto - Dijo mientras sus lenguas se unían - Yo tambien te amo Kira-kun…-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO? _- Grito Kakashi mientras seguía leyendo. Su cara se puso verde, se levanto tirando el libro como si estuviera en llamas, entro al baño donde se escuchaba como vomitaba.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? Nunca pensé que vería que tirase su libro de esa forma - Dijo Asuma.

-Mira, hay una nota en el libro - Dijo Anko quien la levanto y leyó en voz alta.

-Querido espantapájaros, espero que aprendas a no leer esa porquería de libros en público de nuevo o cambiare todos tus libros por novelas Yaoi, con cariño Uzumaki Naruto... Por cierto dilé a Anko-chan que digo "hola" nos vemos-, dijo al leer la nota donde había un Chibi Naruto comiendo ramen.

(nota del autor me disculpo si ofendí a cualquier persona homosexual que leyó mi historia pero fue la mejor broma que pensé).

-Jajajaja no puedo creer que el gaki hizo esto, oh dios me duele la panza jejeje - Decía Anko quien se reía hasta más no poder, sabía que el mocoso era especial cuando lo conoció pero no pensó que estaría tan loco como para hacerle eso a Kakashi.

-Jeje, ese Kakashi se lo merecía - Dijo Kurenai quien pudo controlar su ataque de risa mejor que Anko. Ella tenía una reputación que proteger.

-Por cierto, según la nota parece que se conocen, Anko dime de donde - Pregunto, ese niño se gano su respeto al hacerle eso a Kakashi.

-Lo siento Nai-chan pero prometimos no hablar de eso, fue hace 7 meses así que no te puedo decir mucho de él. Solo que es un bromista, odia los pervertidos, ama el ramen y cocina el mejor dango del mundo - Dijo Anko, ya que igual que ella le gustaba mantener las cosas para sí misma y abrirse de a poco a la gente. Hasta ahora solo Kurenai sabia de su verdadero yo.

-Vaya suena como un muchacho muy juvenil. Seguro que se llevaría bien con Lee-kun - Dijo Gai mientras bebía su bebida.

-Si ese niño me hace lo mismo con mis cigarros, lo mato - Dijo Asuma mientras abrazaba su paquete de cáncer... que va de cigarros.

**Flash Back End**

Después de eso, estuvo todo un día en el hospital así que no pudo ir a la reunión del equipo el jueves. Oh pero ahora él se vengaría del mocoso, pidió la peor misión para cualquier genin ahora vería lo que es el dolor.

**2 horas más tarde en el terreno de entrenamiento del equipo 7**

Vemos a Sakura con Sasuke esperando a su sensei y compañero, quienes no habían venido el día anterior. Luego de unos minutos ven a su compañero rubio caminando como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Hola chicos, buenos días - Saludo Naruto con su típica sonrisa.

-Nada de hola, se puedes saber por qué llegas tarde y tambien por que no viniste ayer baka - Pregunto Sakura quien solo quería darle un golpe al tonto de su compañero.

-¿Sensei vino ayer? - pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno... pues no pero eso que tiene que ver baka.

-Nada, solo tenía curiosidad. Lo que pasa es que ayer tuve un día algo loco y no pude venir - Dijo Naruto, según parece su sensei era un homofóbico aunque Naruto no le gustaba eso del Yaoi él lo respetaba ya que era la decisión de la gente, que Kakashi quede débil por leer eso hizo que perdiera el poco respeto que tenia de él.

-Además de que te quejas, así tienes más tiempo para pasar con Sasuke-teme a solas - Dijo Naruto para calmar a la niña quien al pensar en lo que dijo le salieron corazones de los ojos. En cambio Sasuke le dio una mirada asesina.

-Yoh, lo siento por llegar tarde pero me perdí en el camino de la vida - luego de un grito de Sakura de cómo era un mentiross continuo - Bien, ayer no pude venir por asuntos médicos.

-¿Está bien sensei? ¿Que le paso? - Dijo Naruto mientras fingía ignorancia.

-No creo que sea importante Naruto - _Sigue burlándote mocoso del demonio pronto veras el infierno con patas buahahaha _- Pensó Kakashi.

-Bien, ahora hagamos la primera misión. Debemos capturar al gato tora y llevarlo con Hokage-sama, aquí tienen una foto. Divídanse y busque, en una hora nos vemos frente a la torre del hokage, Naruto tu busca en el norte, Sakura en el sur, y Sasuke en el oeste vamos - Espero a que estuviera solo para soltar una risa diabólica.

En otro lugar vemos a Naruto entrar a un callejón sin salida

-Bien, veamos si Felipe me puede ayudar - En eso se dirige a un gato blanco con manchas marrones en su cuerpo (recuerden los animales no hablan en español la conversación son maullidos)

-Vaya pero si es Naruto, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Maulló el felino.

_-Hola Felipe, quiero saber si conoces a este gato - _Maulló Naruto mientras le mostraba la foto.

-Quizás si quizás no... el hambre no me deja pensar bien y tengo mucho que pensar con mi esposa e hijos - Dijo el gato mientras acariciaba su estomago.

-Tal vez 6 pecados te hagan recordar Felipe - Dijo mientras sacaba un rollo de su bolsillo el cual tenía un sello de almacenamiento, por eso podría llevar muchas cosas consigo y parecer que no tiene nada. En ese rollo había 3 dorados y tres salmones - Bien ¿ahora recuerdas algo?.

-Oh si, ese gato siempre huye todo el tiempo. Según parece su dueña es un monstruo que lo abrasa hasta casi matarlo, él se esconde por el norte en el bosque del campo de entrenamiento 9, 12 y 18 - Dijo el gato mientras se dispuso a comer su comida.

-Gracias Felipe, mis saludo a la señora y tus crías - Dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía al campo n° 9. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que hallo al gato.

-Ah otro humano viene a buscarme, pues no iré sin luchar. Prepárate humano - Maulló el gato mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Espera un minuto tora-san, solo quiero hablar contigo - Maulló Naruto.

-Imposible, tú estás hablando conmigo ¿Qué clase de brujería es está? - Se sorprendió el gato. Nunca escucho sobre un humano que hable con los gatos como los Inuzuka con sus perros.

-Ninguna, lo que pasa es que me crie con animales casi toda mi infancia por eso puedo hablar contigo - Dijo Naruto tratando de hablar con el gato.

-Ya veo humano pero de qué quieres hablar, yo no voy a volver con esa vieja que me aplasta, me da de comer verduras y no me deja salir de casa, solo quiere que sea un gato gordo. Prefiero perder una de mis 7 vidas.

-Bueno, si tú me dices lo que no te gusta de ella puedo hablar con la señora y cambiar eso, confía en mí - Maulló Naruto, el quería que fuera por las buenas pero si el gato no colabora tenía que usar la fuerza. Una misión debía cumplirse no importa que. Luego de un tiempo el gato pareció pensar su oferta.

-Está bien humano, creeré en ti esta vez pero si falla seguiré huyendo ¿tenemos un trato?.

-Claro que si - Así Naruto y Tora maullaron los siguientes minutos.

Luego de una hora vemos a Kakashi leyendo su libro Icha-Icha, de reojo vio a Sakura y Sasuke que venía con las manos vacías tal como lo planeo. El sabia donde se escondía el gato por eso mando a Naruto solo para que sufra.

-Veo que no tuvieron exito, bueno solo falta Naruto, espero que lo haya encontrado - _Oh si y que ese demonio con patas lo llene de heridas con sus garras buahahaha _- Pensó Kakashi, cuando vio en una equina, una mancha negra y rubia, volteo su cabeza para tener una mejor mirada del herido genin pero lo que vio hizo que su libro cayera al suelo. Ahí estaba caminando con orgullo sin ninguna herida en su cuerpo con un gato marrón con un moño rojo en su oreja descansando en su hombro derecho.

-Hola Sensei, encontre a Tora ¿ya terminamos la misión? - Pregunto Naruto con su sonrisa foxy.

-Imposible ese gato tiene que ser falso - Grito Kakashi agarrando al gato por el pescuezo, que fue un gran error ya que el gato lo ataco con sus garras en todo su cuerpo.

-Ahhh quítenmelo, sáquenme a esta bestia de encima - Suplico Kakashi. Sin duda era el verdadero Tora ningún otro gato es capaz de causar tanto dolor.

-No, Tora malo, ven aquí eso no se hace - Dijo Naruto.

_-En serio cree que eso funsionara, es una bestia del infierno no obedece ordenes _- Pero lo imposible paso de nuevo, el gato se detuvo, miro a Kakashi con una mirara que decía tienes suerte y se fue con un salto al hombro de Naruto _-¿Qué clase de magia negra es esta? Es imposible que ese niño sea capaz de domar a esa bestia cuadrúpeda _- Pensó Kakashi.

-Bien Sensei voy a entrar a darle el gato a Hokage-jiji, mejor vaya al hospital, de nuevo se ve muy mal - Dijo Naruto quien entro dentro de la torre Hokage.

-Esto Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto tiene razón debería verse esa herida - Dijo Sakura quien luchaba por no reírse de su Sensei.

-No es necesario, quiero ver que hará Naruto allí dentro.

-Hmp como sea solo es un gato común y corriente - Dijo Sasuke. Que su Sensei sea herido por un gatito fue patético.

-No es solo un gato, es el terror de todo Shinobi. El castigo de la pobre alma que cometa una equivocación, es sentenciada a capturarlo solo para ser herido por sus garras. Que Naruto lo domine como si fuera un simple gato es sorprendente, dudo que tú o cualquier otro ser humano sea capaz de hacer algo así Sasuke - Dijo Kakashi mientras se dirigía al salón de misiones donde vio a un sorprendido Hokage.

Lo que vio fue algo que nunca imagino, allí estaba Naruto hablando con la dueña de Tora como si fueran viejos amigos.

-Y como le decía, a los gatos no le gustan los vegetales, no digo que no lo alimente solo con carne pero que su dieta no sea a base solo en zanahorias.

-Ya veo, apenas llegue a casa le voy a dar un rico salmón con un poco de lechuga.

-Ese es un buen comienzo, además debe dejar que corra libre por ahí. Es un gato, debe sentir el viento en su cara y cazar algo por el bosque, nunca escucho el dicho... "si amas algo dejarlo ir"…-

-"Y si te ama el volverá"...Si me lo decía mi padre cuando era niña, que en paz descanse - Dijo la señora - ¿Eso es todo o tienes otro consejo sobre gatos?

-Hmmm no, creo que eso es todo ¿verdad Tora? - Pregunto al gato quien solo ronroneo - Si eso es todo.

-Oh genial, sabes dentro de unas semanas hare una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Tora-kun, toma una invitación nos vemos este domingo Naru-kun - Dijo mientras le daba una invitación con forma de gato en la que ella escribió el nombre de Naruto.

-Estaré ahí no se preocupe y recuerde mis consejos - Dijo Naruto a la señora quien salió por la puerta junto a un Kakashi sorprendido hasta la medula. El niño tiene una invitación para la fiesta de la señora del feudal, quien quiera que vaya a esa fiesta se hace famoso, con esto Naruto seria querido en vez de odiado como debería ser ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

-Bien eso fue fácil - Dijo mientras guardaba la invitación. Según parece podia llevar hasta 3 invitados con el -¿Qué? me miran como si me hubiera hecho Hokage o algo asi.

-Naruto, lo que acabas de hacer es imposible, cálmaste a la bestia felina y conseguiste convenser a la señora del señor feudal a que trate mejor a Tora. Yo lo trate durante años y me decía que me meta en mis asuntos y para colmo tienes una invitación para una de sus fiesta, donde van las mayores cabezas de Konoha que ni siquiera yo fui invitado y todo eso en un día - Dijo el Hokage mientras se limpiaba sus ojos sin poder creerlo.

-¿En serio Naruto-baka hizo eso? Dime Naruto, me puedes llevar a la fiesta por favor - Pidió Sakura, ella quería ir a esa fiesta que según su madre no la habían invitado este año.

-Lo siento Sakura pero no puedo llevar invitados - Mintió Naruto, el tenia pensando invitar a Shino, Ayame y Hinata. Estaba seguro que Kiba no iría a la fiesta de un gato como su familia, Shikamaru diría que sería muy problemático además Shino debía ser mas social así que lo llevaría para romper ese cascaron pero quizá el lo rechace, eso si Ayame era una opción segura, si lo que dijo el hokage era real seguro mucha gente iría a comer en su puesto de Ramen, el ya le había quitado muchos clientes ya que iba a comer allí. Luego Hinata era por la misma razón que Shino además según sus fuentes Hiashi no fue invitado este año por insultar a Tora y por su culpa la fama de los Hyuga disminuyo, así ella enorgullecería a su padre y la ayudaría mas con su confianza en sí misma.

-Pues en ese caso deberías darle la invitación a Sasuke-kun, tú no estás a la altura de algo así - Dijo Sakura - _Seguro si Sasuke va lo dejaran llevar invitados no como al baka- __**Siii seguro el baka no tiene a nadie a quien llevar con él, en cambio Sasuke-kun nos llevara con el -**_Pensó Sakura.

-Hmp como sea ¿Quién quería ir a una fiesta para un tonto gato? Si eso es todo me voy a entrenar con su permiso Hokage-sama - Dijo Sasuke mientras salía por la puerta.

-Espera Sasuke-kun ¿no quieres ir a comer algo? - Dijo su fiel fangirl mientras la seguía como un sabueso.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana. Sensei cuídese esa herida chau - Dijo Naruto mientras se iba por la puerta. Primero fue a la casa de Hinata a tocar la puerta y fue recibirlo por una señorita de la rama principal.

-Pero que Kawaii que eres niño, dime que te trae a la casa principal - Pregunto la mujer. Él no sabía porque pero casi todas las mujeres Hyuga, no importa la edad, lo veían tierno, menos Hinata o al menos nunca se lo dijo.

-Si vengo a ver a Hina-chan para invitarla a una fiesta - Dijo Naruto a la señorita quien parecía hipnotizada por sus mejillas, el solo suspiro - Sabe si quiere tocar mis bigotes solo hagalo.

-¿En serio me dejas? - Pregunto la señorita con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Si necesitas quitártelo de tu sistema solo se suav… ahhh - Grito Naruto.

-Oh Kami-sama, son reales, eres tan adorable te pondría con mis peluches y no te dejaría ir nunca - Gritaba la mujer mientras abrasaba a Naruto que estaba azul por la falta de aire - Oh pero tu viniste por Hinata-sama ¿verdad? Iré a ver si te puede recibir, espera aquí lindura - Dijo la señorita mientras entraba a la casa.

_-¿Por qué las chicas Hyuga son tan raras? Si no me abrazan hasta la muerte, se sonrojan y desmayan cuando estoy cerca, bueno al menos Hinata paso por esa etapa de desmayo. Quizas pase a la etapa de los abrasos ¿pero que estoy pesando? Maldito Ero-Sannin me esta contagiando -_ Pensaba mientras recuperaba el aliento, vio como salió Hiashi en toda su gloria.

-Así que quieres invitar a mi hija a una fiesta y dime ¿Qué clase de plebeyos como tu irán allí? - Dijo Hiashi a Naruto con su voz burlona. Al Uzumaki no le agradaba el vejete, era un perfeccionista y se creía superior a todos pero ahora podría darle un golpe en su cara de forma figurativamente hablando.

-Dímelo tu Hiashi-jisan, ten - Dijo Naruto mientras le daba la invitación, saco su mini cámara de espía, un regalo de Ero-Sennin y tomo una foto de la expresión del hombre, no esperaba para chantajear al viejo con esa foto.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto? ¿Se lo robaste a alguien? - Pregunto el Hyuga quien vio un pequeño brillo como un flash.

-Nada de eso Hiashi-jisan, no ves la letra de la señora en ella. La conseguí a cambio de un favor que le hice.

-¿Qué clase de favor? - Pregunto Hiashi mientras activaba su Byakugan, el chico decía la verdad, la tinta no mostraba cambio alguno así que no pudo borrar un nombre y poner el suyo. La letra y firma sin duda eran de la señora del feudal.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pensé llevar a Hina-chan o usted tiene una invitación y la llevara consigo - Pregunto Naruto. Sabía que tenía al viejo bajo su pulgar, ahora solo había que apretar unos botones - Y bien mire que se hace tarde además puedo invitar a otros amigos, así ¿qué me dice?

-Está bien Uzumaki tu ganas, eso si tráela a las 10 pm o hare que Hokage-sama te obligue a seguir a Tora durante toda tu miserable vida.

-Oh no que cruel, voy a tener que seguir un gato durante toda mi vida que miedo tengo - Hablo con sarcasmo en su voz. Si supiera cómo consiguió la invitación seguro haría una amenaza mejor.

-Ja ríete ahora niño se nota que tu sensei aun no te dio esa cruel misión pronto te tragaras tus palabras - Dijo mientras entraba a su casa con una expresión arrogante en su cara.

_-Bien, eso fue fácil, aunque me gustaría hablar con Hinata. Espero que no se sienta obligada a hacer esto, ahora vamos con Shino_ - Pensó Naruto mientras iba al complejo Aburame, toco la puerta y fue recibido por la madre de Shino quien era muy diferente a los demás Aburarme ya que ella viene de Amegakure quien vino después de la tiranía de Hanzo.

-Hola Misato-Chan ¿está Shino en casa?.

-Claro Naruto-kun, está en el sótano con su padre viendo esa cosa que le regalaste, por cierto ¿tienes unos nuevos diseños para mi tienda hoy? - Pregunto Misato, Naruto la ayudaba con sus dibujos. Gracias a él su negocio de diseño de ropa de hombres y mujeres era uno de los más populares de Konoha.

-No, lo siento Misato-chan pero estoy muy ocupado con esto de ser ninja - Dijo Naruto, se acuerda cuando Misato vio uno de los dibujos que le regalo a Shino y desde entonces le pidió que le ayude a dibujar su diseño, a cambio ella le daba 50 ryus por diseños - Ultimamente estoy muy ocupado sabes, el domingo iré a una fiesta y quería ver si Shino quería salir conmigo.

-En serio eso sería genial, dime de qué se trata ¿no hay nada inapropiado verdad?

-Claro que no, es solo la fiesta de Tora - Dijo Naruto con toda la naturaleza del mundo.

-¿Qué? En serio conseguiste una invitación en esa fiesta, no te puedo creer ¿sabes lo importante que es? - Pregunto Misato, si ella diseñaba un traje para esa fiesta su negocio sería el mayor de Konoha.

-Si por eso quise invitar a Shino, Hina-chan tambien ira - Dijo Naruto.

-¿En serio? pues dile a Hinata-chan que si necesita un kimono que venga a mi tienda y le regalare uno - Dijo Misato, si hacía que Hinata usara uno de sus trajes en esa fiesta, tendría clientes de la clase alta.

-No creo que Hina-chan necesite otro vestido pero ¿crees que podrías darle uno a Ayame-chan? - Pregunto Naruto, se había olvidado que la madre de Shino era modista esto tambien ayudaría tanto a Ayame como a ella, era como matar dos pájaros de un Kunai.

-Por supuesto que si Naruto-kun, dime ¿necesitas un esmoquin para ir?

-¿Un Esmoquin? Para que, no es una boda - Pregunto Naruto. Nunca en su vida uso un Esmoquin la verdad se veían incomodos.

-¿Pero qué dices? Es una fiesta de gala Naruto, se que yo te hice esa ropa que siempre usas pero ahí no puedes ir así. Tienes que ir elegante - Dijo Misato mientras en su mente pensó como se vería su hijo y Naruto en traje, se veían tan monos.

-¿En serio? En todas las fiestas que fui en mi vida, nunca tuve que usar Esmoquin o algo tan elegante.

-Es que este es otro tipo de gente Naruto. Sabes que ¿Por qué no bajas y le pides a Shino que vaya contigo? _- Mas te vale decir que si Shino - _Y mañana pasas por mi tienda y te hago un Esmoquin - Dijo la señora Aburame.

-Claro que si, voy a ir con Ayame-chan para que le hagas su Kimono - Dijo mientras iba al sótano. El lugar siempre fue muy oscuro ya que los insectos eran muy sensibles a la luz, allí vio a Shino y su padre tomando una muestra del bicho.

-Hola Shino, Shibi-jisan, veo que están jugando con mi obsequio - Dijo Naruto mientras veía al insecto que encontró en el bosque de la muerte cuando jugaba con los tigrecitos.

-Hola Naruto-san ha sido un tiempo desde que te veo, dime ¿Cómo fue que hallaste a este espécimen? - Pregunto el padre de Shino quien saco una libreta de notas.

-¿Qué, Shino no se lo dijo? Lo halle en el campo de entrenamiento 42.

-No me refiero a eso Naruto-san, si no en que parte; ¿fue en un árbol seco de un rio o entre las rocas? - Aclaro/Pregunto Shibi.

-Padre creo que Naruto-san vino aquí por otra razón que aclarar nuestras dudas, dime ¿Qué te trae a mi morada? - Pregunto Shino. Su padre estaba muy obsesionado con este espécimen ya que es el primero que cualquier Aburame haya visto.

-Claro, vine a invitarte a una fiesta conmigo, Ayame-chan y Hina-chan ¿vienes?

-¿Qué clase de fiesta es esta y porque solo los 4 iremos? - Pregunto Shino.

-Bueno, solo puedo llevar 3 personas conmigo. Es el cumpleaños del gato de la señora del feudal, Tora - Dijo Naruto. Shino se agarro su hombro izquierdo, según parece si lo conocía, Tora le había dicho que el siempre peleaba con los ninjas que los seguía, parece que Shino fue una de sus victimas.

-¿Sabes que clase de monstruo es ese animal? Casi me mata y tu quieres que celebre su cumpleaños - Pregunto Shino. Esa bestia era un demonio.

-Bueno si pero lo que pasa Shino es que la dueña de Tora no lo cuidaba bien ¿viste como lo abrasaba? - Pregunto Naruto. Según Tora, ella siempre lo trituraba cuando los genin lo entregaban - Yo hable con ella sobre el cuidado sobre los gatos y créeme el nunca escapara y te lastimara de nuevo - Dijo Naruto.

-_Hm, seguro Naruto uso su don para hablar con Tora. Este le conto lo que odiaba de la señora y el le dijo que tenía que hacer para que Tora no escape, la verdad no culpo al gato por escapar, además Hinata-chan ira. Siempre quise ver como se vería con un kimono. Oí que esa fiesta siempre es de gala además mi madre sabe sobre la fiesta y querrá que valla usando uno de sus trajes, maldición no tengo más remedio_ - Pensó Shino- Ok Naruto pero si ese gato me ataca te hare sufrir el doble - Amenazo Shino.

-Jeje claro Shino ¿ahora cuales eran las preguntas sobre Larry?

-¿Larry? ¿Así lo llamaste? Bueno da igual, lo primero es sobre en qué lugar lo hallaste - Dijo Shibi. Luego de un tiempo el padre de Shino no tuvo más preguntas, luego de comer con ellos, lo dejaron ir.

Ya eran las 10 pm, ichiraku habia cerrado una hora atrás - _Mejor invito a Ayame-chan mañana, ahora solo quiero ir a casa y dibujar un rato _- Fue el pesamiento de Naruto yendo a su departamento.


	6. cap 6 soy un Jichuriki

**Crónicas de un Uzumaki**

**Capitulo 6: Soy un Jinchūriki**

Era una mañana tranquila en Konoha, aunque no muy tranquila para una joven Hyuga que no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Según su padre, Naruto la invito a una fiesta elegante donde solo van las grandes cabezas de Konoha, el futuro de su clan dependía de ella, lé dijo su padre, quien paso 2 horas diciéndole como debía comportarse mientras le daba a cada segundo esa mirada fría que tenía. Cuando era más pequeña esa mirada la asustaba y la hacía sentir débil pero eso cambio después de conocer a Naruto, lo recuerda muy bien.

**Flash Back 6 Años y medio antes**

Vemos a Hinata siendo molestada por tres niños, unos años mayores que ella.

-Vamos, discúlpate por tirar mi helado mocosa - Dijo uno de los niños.

-Lo siento - (no voy a poner el tartamudeo de Hinata pero ella tartamudea como en el canon) Dijo Hinata, ella solo quería irse. Era débil como su padre decía pero de repente salió un niño de su edad con el pelo rubio y ropa naranja.

-Oigan, dejen a esa niña en paz o se las verán conmigo.

-Oye ese es el monstruo que mi padre dijo que no nos acerquemos - Dijo uno de los niños. Su padre dijo que ese niño era un asesino que mato a miles de personas - No se ve tan fuerte como dijo mi Tou-san ¿Qué tal si lo golpeamos? - Dijo mientras los demás se reían pero sin previo aviso el niño fue golpeado en su cara, el dolor era muy fuerte más que ese genio Hyuga de su clase.

-Yo no soy un monstruo, yo seré el futuro Hokage de Konoha, de veras - Grito Naruto, odiaba que lo llamen así por culpa de kyubi pero según parecía solo los adultos sabían de él. Los niños solo oían a sus padres por eso quería ser Hokage para ganar el respeto de la gente.

-Eso dolió renacuajo, ahora veras - Dijo el chico. Eran tres contra uno, lógicamente ganarían pero él no sabía que Naruto ya tenía años de experiencia en la lucha. Gracias por los aldeanos dejo a los tres niños golpeados, quienes salieron corriendo.

-Oye niña, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Naruto a la niña ojiperla quien se negaba a mirarlo a sus ojos.

-Etto, si señor yo le agradezco lo que hizo por mi - Dijo Hinata, nunca nadie fue tan amable con ella. Desde su madre y su alumna Kurenai, a quien veía como una hermana mayor pero desde que su madre murió hace 2 años su padre no la dejo ver a su hermana sustituta, claro tenia a Hanabi pero ella era tan fría como su padre.

-Jeje no te preocupes niña, siempre me gusta ayudar a quien lo necesite, sobre todo si es alguien tan linda como tu - Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa foxy haciendo que la chica se desmaye.

-Oye ¿qué demonios? No te desmayes, niña oye - Grito Naruto sin saber que hacer, así que la acostó cerca del árbol esperando que se despierte. Pasaron unos minutos cuando la niña al fin despertó.

_-Uh ¿Qué paso? Seguro fue un sueño con mi príncipe azul que me salva y todo eso _- Pensó mientras se limpiaba los ojos, cuando escucho la risa más dulce de su vida.

-Sabes, te ves muy bonita cuando duermes - Dijo Naruto a la niña. -Cuándo te desmayaste no sabía qué hacer, en serio casi te hago respiración boca a boca - Bromeo Naruto, cuando vio a la niña la vio tan roja como un tomate - Oye ¿estás bien? te ves muy roja ¿no estás enferma? - Pregunto Naruto mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente, causando que la niña se desmaye de nuevo - ¿otra vez? demonios, esta chica es rara - Dijo Naruto con un suspiro, luego de otros minutos la niña se levanto de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso? - Pregunto la Hyuga.

-Estas en Konoha y te desmáyaste ¿dime cuál es tu nombre? - Dijo una voz a su derecha.

-Etto, mi nombre es Hinata cual es el suyo señor - Pregunto Hinata al niño que le salvo de esos brabucones.

-¿Mugyuu? Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto - Dijo Naruto, no entendía por qué la niña lo llamaba señor.

-Etto Naruto-sama, quiero darle las gracias por ayudarme - Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Mugyuu? No tienes que llamarme sama, no soy mejor que tu ni nada parecido - Dijo Naruto, esa chica era muy rara.

-Pero usted es más fuerte que yo, eso lo hace mejor que yo - Dijo Hinata mientras miraba el suelo. Su padre le dijo que es de mala educación mirar a los ojos de sus superiores.

-Que sea más fuerte no quiere decir que sea mejor que tu, además tú te ves muy fuerte para mí - Dijo Naruto.

-Pero usted me salvo de esos niños malos yo siempre seré débil - Dijo tristemente Hinata, su padre tenía razón.

-¿Qué dices? Tú no eres débil y aunque lo fueras ¿Por qué mejor no entrenas más duro? Así te harás mas fuerte Hinata - Dijo Naruto, no sabía porque pero algo le dijo que ayude a esta niña.

-No importa cuánto lo intente, mi Tou-sama me dice que soy débil, que siempre fallo y debería darme por vencido - Dijo Hinata. Ahora el niño iba a saber que era un fracaso y no iba a querer nada con ella.

-Eso es ridículo, no es grande aquel que nunca falla, si no el que no se da por vencido. Aunque los demás te digan que eres débil, solo debes trabajar más duro para que se traguen sus palabras. Dime, si no te esfuerzas al máximo ¿Cómo sabrás cuál es tu limite? - Dijo Naruto, el sabia que esa chica era fuerte solo necesitaba más confianza en sí misma.

_-Tal vez el tenga razón si trabajo duro seguro podre hacerme más fuerte -_ Pensó la joven pero recordó la mirada de su padre haciendo que tiemble.

-Hey ¿estás bien, porque te asustaste? - Pregunto Naruto. Sus ojos se pusieron como lo veía mucha gente del pueblo solo que este no estaba ocultó por el odio.

-No puedo hacerlo Naruto-sama, cuando veo los ojos fríos de mi Tou-sama me siento débil, yo siempre seré débil - Dijo Hinata al borde de las lagrimas.

-Oye cálmate, no me gusta ver a la gente llorar - Dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a la niña - Ya se, ¿tienes una foto de tu padre? - Pregunto Naruto mientras sacaba una hoja de papel y un lápiz negro de su bolsillo, luego de que Hinata se seco las lagrimas le dio la foto que tenía en donde salía ella su padre y su madre embarazada. Fue la última foto que sacaron juntos antes que muriera, vio como el niño se puso a dibujar en su papel después de unos minutos parece que ya había terminado.

-Listo, cuando tu papa te mire mal otra vez imagínatelo así - Dijo Naruto dándole una imagen en la que salía un hombre cabezón con el ceño bien fruncido con boca como tiburón y el pelo hecho un desastre con marcas de venas en su frente y para colmo de su boca salía un globo de caricatura donde decía blablablá a cada rato.

La pobre niña no pudo aguantar más y cayó al suelo riendo como nunca en su vida. Al poco tiempo Naruto se unió a ella, pasaron así unos minutos cuando llego un miembro de la rama secundaria con una banda en su cabeza.

-Hinata-sama, la he buscado por todas partes ¿Qué hace con ese chico? ¿El no la lastimo o sí? - Dijo el hombre mirando a Naruto con ira en sus ojos, lo que sorprendió a Hinata, ella nunca vio que mire así a nadie.

-No el solo estaba hablando conmigo Benji-sama - Dijo Hinata, de pronto el hombre la agarro del brazo y se la llevo diciendo como su nuevo amigo era una mala persona y que no debía juntarse con él. En su casa tuvo el mismo sermón de su padre solo que el suyo no fue tan suave, la mando castigada a su cuarto donde lloro hasta dormir.

**Flash Back End**

Después de unas semanas volvió a verlo cuando empezaron la academia, el quiso hablar con ella pero su guardián no lo dejo. Después de eso el la ignoro por unos años, ella siempre lo espiaba y quería ir a hablar, pero tenía miedo de su padre. Vio como entrenaba hasta el límite, esta rutina paso por unos años hasta que ella encontro el dibujo que él le hizo en su vieja ropa que iba a dársela a su hermana (nota de autor no se ustedes pero es tradición en mi familia darle tu ropa vieja a tu hermano/a menor) y siguió su consejo, miraba a su padre a los ojos y discutía con él cuando algo no era justo. No sabia como lo hizo en una discusión que tuvieron pero su padre la dejo juntarse con él siempre y cuando fuera dentro de la academia y no lo trajera a su casa.

Cuando volvió a hablar con él conoció a Shino, otro chico de su clase que era más callado que ella pero después de un tiempo pudo hacer que hable más, luego se unieron Kiba, Shika y Chouji. Aunque ellos eran buenos amigos, Naruto fue quien se robo su corazón, el siempre hablaba con ella y le ayudo con su tartamudeo y confianza en sí misma aunque de vez en cuando aun se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca, esta fiesta podría ser su oportunidad para decirle lo que siente.

_-Creo que debería pedirle consejos a Kurenai-Sensei, ella me puede ayudar -_ Con ese pasamiento se levanto para ir a desayunar e ir a su reunión de equipo en el área 28.

**3 Horas después**

Vemos a los 9 novatos y sus sensei`s y Anko menos Naruto y Kakashi quienes llegaban 2 horas tarde.

-Mierda, tengo que entrenar con Naruto, voy a morir - Dijo un nervioso Kiba. Desde el incidente en su casa estaba paranoico, Hana no lo pudo perdonar tan fácil. No comía ya que su hermana hacia el desayuno y la cena, seguro tenia veneno y tampoco pudo dormir ya que Naruto podria entrar a su cuarto y poner trampas por todas partes, tenia ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-De que hablas saco de pulgas ¿Qué te hizo el gaki? - Pregunto Anko quien fue invitada a participar por Kurenai, luego de que Shino de contara la historia causando que Anko se riera.

-Oh dios mío, ese gaki se mete en las situaciones más loca cada vez que lo veo - Se reía Anko.

-Anko, basta fue un accidente – Dijo Kurenai. Aunque se sorprendió que el niño siga consciente, generalmente si un hombre ve a Hana de esa forma termina en el hospital por un mes y este niño comió con ella 10 minutos después del incidente ¿Qué clase de hombre era Naruto?, sus pasamientos fueron interrumpidos por el niño de sus dudas quien venía comiendo una barra de chocolate.

-Eh... Hola chicos, no es que me queje ¿pero que hacen todos aquí? - Pregunto Naruto, de haber sabido que ellos estarían allí hubiese venido a la hora dicha.

-Jaja cuanto tiempo gaki, dime tuviste una buena semana - Pregunto Anko quien saco un pedazo del chocolate de Naruto quien puso mala cara.

-Bueno a sido muy interesante por todo esto de ser ninja, DAN-GO-CHAN - Dijo Naruto haciendo reír un poco a Kurenai por su apodo.

-Oye no me llames Dango-chan, gaki - Grito Anko. Ese mocoso sabia como sacarla de quicio.

-Y yo te dije que no me llamaras Gaki. De todos modos ¿Por qué están todos aquí? de haberlo sabido hubiera venido puntualmente - pregunto Naruto de nuevo.

-Vamos a entrenar juntos para ver la habilidades de nuestros equipos Naruto -san - Dijo Kurenai.

-Ya veo señorita, pero llámame solo Naruto, ya tengo suficiente con Shino - Dijo Naruto a la mujer de ojos rubíes.

-Oh hola Kiba-kun te gusto el desayuno que te hizo Hana-chan - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tan dulce que mataría a un diabético.

-¿Cómo sabes que Hana hizo el desayuno? - Tartamudeo Kiba.

-Porque yo la ayude, espero que te haya gustado - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Estuviste en mi casa? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hiciste en mi casa? Oh Kami-sama - Grito Kiba, ya no lo soportaba mas, se arrodillo ante Naruto como un perro ante su amo - Por favor Naruto-sama, no lo soporto mas, si vas a hacerme algo hazlo ya, no pude dormir, no he comido desde ese día por favor hazme tu venganza de una vez, ten misericordia - Suplico Kiba cuando escucho las risas de Naruto.

-Jaja no entiendes Kiba ya lo hice - Se rio Naruto mientras Kiba lo miraba confundido.

-Pero si no me hiciste nada ¿o sí? - Dijo Kiba quien se asusto.

-Eso mismo Kiba, esa es mi mejor venganza. Me quede sentado con Hana-chan viendo como la paranoia te comía por dentro, hasta que tu mente no pudo soportar mas, todo lo hiciste tu mismo - Se rio Naruto. Que lastima que Hana no lo pudo ver, hubiera sido más delicioso. En cambio Kiba estaba en posición fetal mientras una nube de lluvia caía sobre su cabeza.

-Demonios eres malo gaki ¿no te interesa entrar al equipo de I.T? ( Interrogacion y Tortura ) - Pregunto Anko, el chico era muy bueno con la tortura psicológica.

-No lo sé aun, creo que lo pensare hasta que me haga Chunin - Dijo Naruto. El era mas de batalla pero podría aprender sobre la tortura por si la necesitaba para una misión.

-Oye Naruto-baka ¿Por qué me mentiste? Mi madre dijo que podias invitar hasta a tres personas - Grito Sakura quien quiso golpear a Naruto.

-Oye calma ¿además que te importa si puedo llevar a alguien?

-¿Cómo que me importa baka, sabes lo importante que es esta fiesta? Mañana iremos juntos ¿me entendiste?

-¿Qué demonios dices? ¿Porque te llevaría a ti en primer lugar? - Dijo Naruto. Se pensaba que podia venir y darle ordenes, él pensó que después de la prueba se llevarían mejor pero seguro fue algo del momento y nada más porque al día siguiente Sakura volvió a ser la misma.

-Por qué soy tu compañera de equipo baka, además ¿a quién llevarías si no? No tienes ni un amigo - Dijo Sakura con enojo, quien se creía que era este dobe, el no se merecía ir a esa fiesta debería ir solo ella, Sasuke y su sensei y el dobe se quedaría en su casa como debería ser.

-Eso no es cierto Sakura-san, si mal no recuerdo le dije en el día del examen que era mi mejor amigo - Interrumpió Shino - Además el me invito la noche pasada, a lo que yo acepte su oferta - Dijo Shino sorprendieron a los sensei, un silencioso Aburame con el más ruidoso niño de Konoha, eso no se ve todos los días.

-Problemático, Naruto tambien es mi amigo y aunque no me invito a esa fiesta debe saber que es muy problemático para mí - Dijo Shikamaru. Naruto y los demás sabían que no era del tipo fiestero.

-Ñam yo tambien Ñam soy su amigo - Dijo Chouji, no sabía que fiesta era pero igual que su mejor amigo no era de salir a festejar, a menos que sea importante.

-Etto, yo tambien soy amiga de Naruto-kun y tambien me invito anoche - Dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a los demás. Naruto era amigo de la princesa Hyuga - Kiba-kun tambien es su amigo pero está dormido por eso respondo por el - Dijo Hinata señalando a Kiba quien babeaba con Akamaru en su cabeza, parece que después de saber que Naruto ya se desquito con el, ya podia dormir en paz.

-Así es pinky, como veras el gaki rubio tambien es mi amigo y no sé de qué fiesta hablan pero seguro es una cosa de niños así que no me importa - Dijo Anko comiendo un dango que ni Kami sabe de donde lo saco.

-¿De qué fiesta hablan? - Pregunto Ino, la verdad no le importaba pero fue la única que no había hablado, tenía que hacerse ver ¿o no? Naruto iba a contestar cuando llego Kakashi en una nube de humo.

-Yoh, lo siento por llegar tarde pero tuve que ayudar a una anciana a llevar sus víveres a su casa - Dijo dando su sonrisa de ojo.

-Kakashi ya era hora de que vinieras - Dijo Asuma quien fumaba su cigarrillo.

-Bien ¿cómo será esto? ¿Tendré que luchar con el ciclope de nuevo? - Pregunto Naruto haciendo que los otros se rieran del apodo que le puso a Kakashi.

-No Naruto, el equipo 7 ira con Kurenai y Anko al campo 26, el 8 con Asuma al 27 y el 10 conmigo aquí - Contesto Kakashi luego de que cada equipo estaba en su zona vemos al equipo 7 con Kurenai.

-Bien, mi nombre es Kurenai Yuuhi y mi amiga aquí es Mitarashi Anko, vamos a probar sus habilidades. Primero díganme sus nombres y sobre ustedes. Comenzaré yo misma, soy Yuuhi Kurenai, he llegado al grado Jounin en el último examen. Soy una especialista en varios tipos de Genjutsus. Me gusta estudiar la psicología humana y cultivar mi jardín. No me gustan los borrachos y pervertidos, mi ambición es ser la mayor maestra de Genjutsu de la historia, bien tu sigues Anko.

-Bien mocosos, escuchen por qué no lo diré de nuevo. Yo soy Anko-sama, me gusta el dango y mis amigos odio a cierta persona y mi ambición es matarla lentamente - Dijo mientras comía su dango - Bien, tú sigues rubio.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta dibujar, escribir, leer, cocinar y muchas cosas más, odio a los que se creen superiores a los demás, pervertidos, y los que usan a la gente como juguetes, mi sueño es ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos y si tengo que hacerme Hokage para hacerlo por Kami-sama que lo hare.

_-Mmm Uzumaki Naruto un niño interesante _- Pensó Kurenai.

-Hmp, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y eso es lo único que necesitan saber de mi - Dijo con su voz fia el EMO.

_-Sasuke-kun es tan cool _- Pensó Sakura con estrellas en sus ojos.

-_Al parecer, perder a su familia le causo un daño psicológico muy grande que hizo que sea muy cerrado, debería informar a Hokage-sama que necesita ayuda. Si no supera esa etapa puede causar un problema - _Pensó Kurenai analizando al niño - Bien tú sigues niña.

(Nota de autor la presentación de Sakura es el mismo que en el canon)

-_Según parece, la niña está obsesionada con el niño, segun los informes, fue víctima de burlas en la academia. Seguro se obsesiono por el Uchiha para ser aceptada por las demás niñas causando que ella se haga una fangirl obsesionada _- Pensó Kurenai y vio la mirada que le dio Anko a la chica - _Casi siento lastima por la niña pero tal vez una situación de vida o muerte la haga pensar más sobre sus cosas, aunque ¿no sé si es mejor Anko en un ambiente mejorado o un enemigo en medio del campo de batalla?_

-Bien pinky tu vienes conmigo, ustedes dos mocosos peleen entre sí - Dijo Anko agarrando a Sakura para despues irse es un Shushin.

-Bien, como dijo Anko ustedes dos deben luchar entre si y el que gane luchara conmigo. Las reglas son sencillas; nada que arriesgue su carrera ninja y yo decido cuando se detiene la pelea, bien pónganse frente a frente - Dijo Kurenai.

-Hmp al fin te podre mostrar quien manda aquí dobe - Dijo el emo, no esperaba para poder golpear al dobe.

-Je, tal vez no aprendiste la lección la otra vez déjame que te dé un repaso, la primera lección es Taijutsu - Dijo Naruto desapareciendo y apareciendo atrás de Sasuke dándole una patada no tan fuerte como la otra vez, solo lo suficiente para que le sea una molestia - Bien, veo que debo ir más lento contigo - Dijo Naruto, el no era arrogante sabía que no tenía que subestimar a su enemigo.

-_Esa velocidad fue de nivel chunin, además aunque parezca que juega con él, sus musculos están muy tensós, esperando un ataque en cualquier momento ¿Quién eres Uzumaki? _- Pensó Kurenai.

_-Maldición, no pude ver cuando se movió ¿Cómo puede pasar esto? Soy un Uchiha, no puedo perder ante alguien como él -_ Ahora veras dobe - Grito Sasuke quien se levanto y ataco a Naruto con todas su fuerzas pero el rubio era más rápido y evitaba sus ataques con facilidad. Naruto agarro el brazo de Sasuke y lo tiro lejos en el aire, Sasuke hizo sellos de manos y se preparo para hacer una bola de fuego pero una mano lo agarro fuertemente.

-Dije que nada serio Uchiha, esos sellos eran para un jutsu de fuego - Dijo Kurenai con su actitud de reina de hielo, asustando al Uchiha un poco – Pudiste herir a tu compañero - _Parece que el niño no puede controlar su ira y se vuelve muy violento cuando alguien le muestra ser más fuerte que él ¿Como Kakashi no se dio cuenta de esto?_

-Jeje, no se preocupe por mi sensei, después de todo no soy el verdadero Naruto - Dijo el Uzumaki quien desapareció en una nube de humo sorprendiendo a Kurenai y aumento la cólera de Sasuke _- Bien, si lo que dijo Kurenai en su presentación es cierto, tuvo que darse cuenta de la condición mental de Sasuke y deberá informar al Hokage cosa que Kaka-teme tuvo que hacer hace tiempo si no fuera cegado por su culpa con lo que le paso a Obito - _El supo de su historia gracias a Anko.

-Disculpe si la asuste sensei, yo quería hacer una broma con mi copia - Dijo el Naruto real mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

_-¿Una broma? El piensa que puede bromear conmigo, ahora vera _- Pensó Sasuke quien intentaba librarse de las manos de Kurenai, lo cual no pudo - Suéltame, debo golpear al dobe - Dijo con enojo.

-Nada de eso, tú te irás con Kakashi me encargare de ti luego - Dijo Kurenai quien lo soltó. El Uchiha dirigió una mirada de enojo a su compañero y se dirigió al campo 28 pateando lo que esté en su camino.

-Hey Sensei Sasuke estará bien, yo no quise enfurécerlo tanto - Dijo Naruto mientras fingía un poco de tristeza.

_-Creo que ver a su compañero tratando de herirlo de verdad fue muy duro para él -_ No te preocupes Naruto el estará bien pero mejor iniciemos nuestra pelea - Dijo Kurenai para calmar la mente de Naruto.

-Okay Sensei es hora de iniciar un desastre - _Veamos es una especialista de Genjutsu, así que seguro lo usara. Debo cancelar los que sean de nivel C y caer en los de nivel superiores para que no sospeche nada, según Anko ella es de confianza así que no me atacara en serio _- Pensó Naruto.

-Tomo su posición de Taijutsu y vio como su nueva Sensei dio el primer ataque con una patada a su cabeza la cual Naruto esquivo, estuvieron en Taijutsu unos minutos cuando Naruto sintió algo raro en su chakra, según parecía era un Genjutsu de clase C, así que hizo los sellos para liberase justo a tiempo para que donde no había nadie antes vea un pie que se dirigía hasta él, quien lo intento agarrar pero su mano atravesó el pie como si fuera un fantasma, de la nada crecen unas ramas del suelo atándolo sobre un árbol en el cual salió Kurenai con un kunai.

-Me rindo Sensei, cancele el Genjutsu - Dijo Naruto quien al poco tiempo vio como todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Tengo que admitir que para ser un Genin lo has hecho bien - Dijo Kurenai.

-Guau Sensei, eso fue Cool ¿cree que podría ayudarme con mi control de chakra? - Pregunto Naruto, para ser especialista de Genjutsu debe tener un buen control.

-No lo sé ¿eso no debería hacerlo Kakashi? - Pregunto Kurenai.

-Cuando le pido consejos, el me dice que después me ayudara y se va leer esa basura de Icha-Icha frente a nosotros, la verdad el único entrenamiento que tuvimos es su prueba de la campana - Dijo Naruto.

_-¿Lee esa basura frente a sus genin? Que no tiene un poco de moral y en vez de actuar como un sensei pierde el tiempo leyendo esa porquería, ahora vera - _Pensó Kurenai mientras por fuera tenía su cara de póker - Ya veo, yo hablare con Kakashi sobre esto y si necesitas consejos estoy en el campo 18 desde las 8 horas. Antes de reunirme con mi equipo me gusta entrenar por las mañanas por si quieres ir - Dijo Kurenai.

-¿En serio? Eres súper cool Sensei - Sonrió Naruto - _Anko tenía razón ella es genial._

-Bien, como ya terminamos reunámonos con el resto para ver como lo hicieron.

-Okay Sensei, el último en llegar es un huevo podrido - Dijo Naruto corriendo.

-Es tan infantil como Anko - Pensó Kurenai haciendo un Shushin

**Despues de unos minutos**

Todo el mundo se reunio, el parecio haber recibido una paliza, Sakura parecía peor para el desgaste, mientras miraba con temor Anko. Kakashi pidió a los Jounin para informar del progreso.

-Ino, no es diferente de Sakura- Suspiró Kakashi, haciendo gritar a Ino.-Shika es un vago y Chouji tambien, lo único que sabemos es que sus técnicas son de clanes importantes-. Asuma asintió con la cabeza mirando a una humeante Ino.

-Bien yo sigo, el equipo de Kurenai es muy bueno, Hinata sin duda merece el titulo de la novata del año - Dijo Asuma haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuga.

-Es cierto, sigue así Hinata-chan - Dijo Kiba.

-Si Hina-chan es la mejor - Dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar aun mas a Hinata llamando la atención de Kurenai.

-Bien, lo único que hizo la pinky es correr. Ni siquiera intento defenderse una vez - Dijo Anko haciendo enojar a Sakura y reír a Ino – Tú no te rías rubia no creo que seas mejor que ella - Respondió Anko - Dime Nai-chan, como lo hizo el gaki con el chico emo - Dijo causando la ira de las dos fangirls.

-Según parece el Uchiha no puede controlar su ira y se deja llevar - Dijo Kurenai mientras tanto el Uchiha solo miraba a Naruto con enojo - Y Naruto... me sorprendió que logró mantenerse firme en contra mí - dijo Kurenai haciendo que los ojos de los Jounin y los ojos de Sasuke se abrieran haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

-¿Que? el BAKA es un perdedor - Gritó Ino no podia creer que un perdedor sea mejor que ella.

-Hey, no grites, por dios - Dijo Naruto mientras que él y Shikamaru hacian una mueca a la chica problemática.

-Estas mal Ino, Naruto es muy fuerte, venció en la academia a Sasuke - Dijo Kiba, mientras Sasuke miraba a Naruto con enojo.

-Pelea conmigo dobe - Fue lo único que dijo.

-Naruto lo miró y suspiró - Lo siento, estoy cansado ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar - Sasuke como respuesta intentó atacar a Naruto, pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

-Él es tu compañero de equipo... sólo lucharas contra él en peleas de entrenamiento, manten la calma - Dijo Kakashi con severidad a su estudiante.

-Tch - Sasuke salió del lugar de Kakashi, se fue enojado y las Fangirls le gritaran a medida que corrían detrás de él.

-Todos los demas se despidieron del equipo, haciendo estirar a Shikamaru que tenía la intención de ir a casa y descansar un poco, Chouji se fue con él. Hasta que quedaron solo Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Kurenai y Anko.

-Etto, adiós nos vemos luego - Dijo Hinata quien se fue a su casa.

-Bien, nos vemos Kurenai-Sensei, Dango-chan. Shino y yo tenemos cosas que hacer - Dijo Naruto mientras él y su amigo iban al Ichiraku ramen a invitar a Ayame a la fiesta.

**Día siguiente 7 P.M**

Estaba anocheciendo en Konoha y vemos a 4 jóvenes vestidos con ropa elegante frente a una gran mansión.

-Guau este lugar es enorme - Dijo Ayame que casi no viene ya que al decirle de la fiesta su padre casi cae en coma.

-Si hombre espero que haya buena música todo esto de ser formal es muy aburrido - Dijo Naruto, con un regalo en sus manos para Tora - Bien que esperamos entremos - Dijo, al tocar la puerta que fue abierta por uno de los sirvientes.

-Buenas tardes señor ¿puedo ver su invitación?

-Claro aquí tiene, ellos son mis acompañantes - Dijo apuntado a los demás

-Ya veo, parece que la invitación es real, que la pase bien señor - Dijo el mayordomo.

-Gracias - Dijo Naruto recordando los modales que le enseño Shino y Hinata.

En la mansion se veía a mucha gente vestida elegante, la mayoría dueños de grandes negocios o políticos, muchos se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto en la fiesta. Iban a llamar a alguien para que lo echen cuando Tora salto a los brazos de Naruto y apareció su dueña saludándolo.

-Hola Naru-kun, sabía que ibas a venir. Tora-kun te entraño mucho ¿pero donde están mis modales? ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? - Pregunto.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ichiraku Ayame soy amiga de Naruto desde hace mucho, tengo 15 años.

-Mi nombre es Aburame Shino, tengo 13 años un placer conocerla señora.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y tengo 13 tambien - Dijo Hinata quien se escondía detrás de Naruto.

-Hyuga, no eres como ese tal Hiashi ¿verdad? no importa, si eres amiga de Naruto debes ser buena gente - Se detuvo cuando vio que cada uno tenía un paquete consigo - Trajeron regalos para mi Tora-kun, dios mío ustedes si saben lo que es un cumpleaños las demás personas solo vienen por la fama y bien ¿Qué hay dentro?

-Creo que es tradición abrir los regalos al final - Dijo Naruto.

-Tienes razón, dejenlos en esa mesa, ven te voy a presentar a los demás - Dijo la señora, aunque al principio la gente no quería hablar con Naruto la presencia de la Daimayo los obligaba a tratarlo bien, así que hablaron un poco, algunos cambiaron su idea de Naruto, otros sentían sierto rencor pero eso a Naruto no le importaba mucho. Luego de un rato la señora le enseño su jardín.

-Guau, esto es enorme mi jardín apenas tiene 9 plantas - Dijo Naruto.

-Es hermoso, casi como de película - Comento Ayame.

-Aja, es muy precioso. El de la mansión Hyuga no es tan grande - Dijo Hinata mientras Shino solo asintió con la cabeza, en eso llega un sirviente quien dijo que necesitaba la presencia de la señora.

-Bueno me tengo que ir están en su casa, diviertanse - Dijo, al irse ellos se quedaron en el jardín viendo las flores.

-Oye Shino ¿crees que podemos hablar a solas necesito un consejo? - Dijo de la nada Naruto, luego de que Shino asintió se fueron a otra parte del enorme jardín.

-¿Qué consejo necesitas Naruto-san? - Pregunto Shino.

-Quiero decirle a Hinata de la bola de pelos - Dijo Naruto, Shino ya sabía de esto gracias a sus kikai cuando le dijo que ya sabía del kyubi y que no le importaba fue cuando Shino se convirtió en su mejor amigo, solo Ayame y Shikamaru lo sabían tambien y como le fue tan bien con ellos se juro a si mismo decirle a los otros.

-¿Estás seguro Naruto que este es un buen momento? Sé que es tu decisión pero ¿no deberías hacerlo en otra parte? - Pregunto Shino quien se quito sus gafas para verlo a los ojos para que vea lo serio que es.

-¿Viste como esta vestida Shino? Se ve hermosa, yo no creo que pueda aguantar esto por más tiempo, debo saber si ella siente lo mismo por mi - Dijo Naruto quien estuvo enamorado de Hinata, hace un tiempo fue su segundo amor después de Ayame pero él nunca le dijo porque un día ella le dijo que era como su hermanito menor, lo que alegro y entristeció a Naruto - ¿Crees que ella me odie por ocultarle esto?

-No lo sé Naruto, solo tienes que ir y ver - Dijo Shino quien se fue con las chicas, el sabia de los sentimientos de Naruto y Hinata pero no era su asunto interferir pero si podría darle consejos.

-Etto Shino-kun ¿dónde está Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Hinata.

-Está pensando Hinata, necesita un tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos - lLuego de un tiempo llego Naruto.

-¿Oye estas bien Naruto-kun? Te ves nervioso - Dijo Ayame pocas veces vio a Naruto así.

-Si estoy bien Ayame-chan no te preocupes, ¿Hinata crees que podemos hablar a solas?

-Claro Naruto-kun - Dijo Hinata quien siguió a Naruto por esa selva de plantas.

-¿De que hablaran Shino? - Pregunto Ayame.

-Sobre Kyubi - Contesto Shino mientras entraba a la casa dejando a una Ayame en shock.

En Otra Parte de la mansion

Vemos a Naruto y su amiga en medio del jardín sentados en unas sillas que la señora debe usar para contemplar su jardín.

-Hinata lo que te voy a decir es un secreto de la aldea, es clase SS y solo yo puedo decirlo por que estoy metido en ese secreto. Es la razón por la que use una máscara en primer lugar y porque la gente me ve mal en la calle. -¿Quieres saber de esto? Cuando lo haga no hay vuelta atrás - Dijo Naruto quien miraba el suelo sin levantar la vista, pasaron 5 minutos para que Hinata tome su decisión.

–Bien todo empezó cuando Kyubi ataco la aldea el día de mi cumpleaños, el Yondaime no podía matarlo así que uso un Kinjutsu el cual debía encerrar al Kyubi en un ser humano recién nacido. Esa persona fui yo - Dijo Naruto quien aun miraba el suelo, Hinata en cambio estaba en shock. No dijo una sola palabra, se suponía que esta noche ella le diría lo que sentía pero ahora no sabía qué hacer ella aun lo amaba pero quizás debería decirle otro día, iba a decirle lo que piensa cuando Naruto volvió a hablar.

-Si me odias, no hay problema Hinata, yo no te molestare mas - Dijo Naruto aun con la vista al suelo cuando levanto la vista vio como un puño venia hacia el, lo iba a esquivar pero pensó que eso haría sentir mejor a Hinata así que recibió el golpe haciendo que caiga al suelo - _Creo que así es como debía ser _- Pensó Naruto.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo te odiaría? Baka - Grito Hinata que estaba llorando - Tu eres mi mejor amigo, me ayudaste cuando nadie más lo hizo y ¿piensas que te voy a odiar con algo en lo que no tuviste control? dime ¿de verdad eres tan Baka que no sabes que te amo? - Grito Hinata dejando a Naruto sorprendido y una rojísima Hinata. Así no tenía que ser su confesión, ella debía decírselo con calma no después de romperle la cara con un golpe. Así que salió corriendo buscando la salida de ese laberinto de plantas y flores cuando sintió que alguien la agarra del brazo y la empujo hacia el, vio que la persona que la sujetaba era Naruto. Intento soltarse pero de pronto Naruto la acerco mas a ella y le dio un beso en sus labios.

-Lo siento Hina-chan, tuve que creer mas en ti, yo tambien te amo - Dijo Naruto después del beso, en cambio Hinata solo se desmayo haciendo que Naruto se preocupe, lo que no sabía es que alguien vio la escena con una sonrisa triste.

_-Jeje, parece que Naruto-kun tiene novia, no sabes cuánto te envidio Hinata, hombres como Naruto se ven solo una vez. Lastima que no pude ser yo quien se quede con él pero sé que lo cuidaras bien_ - Fue el pensamiento de Ayame mientras volvia a la mansion para ir a su casa, la verdad ella solo quería ir a su casa a dormir se despidió de la señora del Daimayo y salió del lugar.


	7. cap 7 me voy de misión

**Crónicas de un Uzumaki**

**Capitulo 7: Prepárense para nuestra primera misión C**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la fiesta de Tora, Naruto le había dicho a los demás sobre kyubi. Siempre fue a solas, él no quería que la opinión de los demás influenciaran en ellos, todos lo habían aceptado y su relación con Hinata iba mejor, no se habían besado desde la fiesta.

Naruto se dejo llevar por el momento y se olvido que ella era muy tímida y tenía que ir muy lento, empezaron a salir juntos a picnics en secreto, solo Shino sabia de eso, no sabía porque pero Ayame estaba muy callada desde la fiesta, él no la pudo ver muy seguido porque Ichiraku estaba siempre lleno desde que Ayame fue a la fiesta. Ella decía que estaba bien pero él sabía que había algo que le preocupaba, quería pasar más tiempo con ella pero estaba muy ocupado con las misiones y ahora se dirigía al campo 18 para ver a Kurenai para entrenar en su control.

Gracias a sus ejercicios de chakra y el Kage Bunshin había aprendido 2 Genjutsus nivel C y uno nivel B, su control era nivel Jounin pero su chakra era nivel Sannin claro que hacía creer a Kurenai que su control era chunin y su chakra nivel Anbu.

Ya estaba llegando cuando vio a Kurenai tirando kunais a un árbol

-Hola Sensei ¿puedo hablar con usted? - Dijo Naruto a su Sensei quien se detuvo y se dirijo a el.

-Claro Naruto-kun de que quieres hablar - Pregunto la Jounin mientras se sentaba en el tronco, la verdad ellos se llevaron muy bien desde que entrenaron juntos, incluso empezó a usar el -kun en su nombre algo que no había usado en ningún hombre antes.

-Bueno vera Kurenai-Sensei, el tiempo que entrenamos juntos fue muy divertido - Dijo Naruto mientras miraba el lago - Pero creo que debemos parar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Kurenai.

-Eres una gran maestra y he aprendido mucho de ti pero tú eres la Sensei del equipo 8, no mia - Contesto Naruto, el no quería que trabaje más solo por su culpa.

-Entiendo Naruto-kun, si necesitas ayuda solo ven a buscarme ¿okay? - Dijo Kurenai que parecía un poco abatida.

-Claro Sensei eh ¿puedo seguir llamándote sensei?

-Claro, Naruto-kun dime como te ha ido hoy - Dijo Kurenai para cambiar de tema. Hablaron unos minutos cuando Naruto se levanto.

-Bien Sensei me tengo que ir, nos vemos - Dijo Naruto quien le estrecho la mano.

-Claro, Naruto cuando quieras - Dijo Kurenai y así Naruto se fue a hacer su misiónes aburridas.

Era tarde cuando Naruto se iba a su casa, cuando en su camino se cruzo un gato negro, maulló unas cosas en la cual Naruto asintió con la cabeza y cambio su rumbo a las aguas termales, fue a la parte de atrás del baño de las chicas donde vio a un hombre canoso espiando a las chicas mientras leía prevenidamente.

-Ey Ero-Sennin ¿Por qué mierda estas espiando a las chicas de nuevo? - Pregunto Naruto, el viejo era un pervertido pero era un buen tipo lo cual era muy raro.

-Mierda Naruto, no hables tan fuerte. Allí están las 4 reinas de hielo Hyuga, si me oyen me matan. Fuera, pa la pucha - Susurro Jiraiya mientras lo echaba como si fuera un perro.

-Bien merecido lo tienes, mejor vámonos antes de que te pillen - Dijo Naruto, el hombre no tenia moral.

-¿Estás loco? Sabes cuantas veces puedes ver a las 4 reina Hyuga juntas así, esto es una oportunidad de una en un millon Naruto, si me dejas en paz te enseñare todos mis jutsus - Dijo Jiraiya.

-Y una mierda viejo - Con toda la fuerza en sus pulmones grito - EY HAY UN VIEJO ESPIANDO EN EL BAÑO DE LAS CHICAS.

-¿Qué? Vamos a matar a ese tipo - Se escucho dentro.

-Demonios, esto es el colmo Naruto, ahora es tu turno de sufrir - Dijo agarrando a Naruto de la chaqueta y tirarlo dentro de las aguas termales. Empezó a correr mientras las chicas se distraían con Naruto pero no llego muy lejos cuando escucho el grito de 4 chicas.

-KAWAII - Fue el grito de las chicas, su curiosidad pudo más que el así que subió al árbol para ver como un rojísimo Naruto estaba siendo fuertemente abrasado por dos Hyuga mientras otras dos se ruborizaban y jugaban con sus dedos, mencione que solo tenían puestas sus toallas.

-Oh dios eres tan adorable con esos bigotitos, no lo crees hermana - Pregunto una de las chicas mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Naruto.

_-¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? Las 4 reinas de hielo de la casa principal abrazando al gaki como si fuera un peluche, que clase de suerte tiene este niño -_ Pensó Jiraiya y su enojo con Naruto hizo que rompa la primera regla del espía; nunca reveles tu presencia. Él salto en medio de las aguas usando su chakra para mantenerse en pie, lo que vio casi lo hizo hacerse en sus pantalones, las chicas incluso la dos que se veían tímidas se enfurecieron creando una capa de muerte a su alrededor.

-Discúlpanos lindura pero tenemos que matar a este pervertido - Dijo una de ellas mientras le daba a Jiraiya una sonrisa que prometía dolor.

-No, esperen yo puedo explicarlo - No pudo terminar cuando un kunai de Kami sabe de dónde sacaron fue lánzalo a su dirección y así comenzó la caza.

Luego de media hora vemos a Jiraiya en el hospital con casi todos sus huesos y órganos rotos, yacía en su cama como una momia.

-Ey Ero-Sennin ¿sigue vivo? Guau eso fue muy loco - Dijo su ahijado quien entro a su cuarto ganándose una mirada de furia de Jiraiya.

-Tu, maldito gaki, todo esto es tu culpa - Dijo Jiraiya ya que lo único que no estaba roto era su boca, parece que las Hyuga querían escucharlo gritar.

-¿Mi culpa? Tú me lánzaste allí en primer lugar y si no recuerdo mal tú saltaste por voluntad propia, así que fue tu culpa - Dijo Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sabes que gaki, no importa, solo quiero dormir. Jeje le dire a mi enfermera que me acomode para dormir - Dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida - Espero _que sea sexy y me preste la atención que necesito jeje - _Solo aprieta el botón quieres gaki.

-Claro Ero-Sennin - Dijo Naruto. En menos de un minuto llego una enfermera con mucha pechonalidad si me entienden.

-Oh Kami-sama me vas a compensar este dolor con esta sexy enfermera - Pensó Jiraiya mientras lloraba estilo anime. De pronto vio que su alegría duro poco ya que la joven resulto ser una Hyuga de la rama secundaria y lo ignoro por completo cuando vio a Naruto.

-AWW pero si eres tan tierno niño ¿dime cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y no soy tierno soy salvaje, de veras - Dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros, la joven chica no aguanto más y lo abrazo entre sus pechos.

-KAWAII eres tan tierno cuando haces esos pucheros Naruto-kun - Dijo la enfermera mientras poco a poco ahogaba a Naruto.

-Oiga enfermera-san ¿me puede ayudar? que para eso pago mis impuestos - Dijo Jiraiya - Esto _no puede ser cierto ¿acaso el gaki tiene un imán Hyuga en sus putas mejillas?_ - Pensó Jiraiya con enojo.

-Como quiera señor - Dijo la enfermera de mala gana - Listo ¿ya está cómodo? - Pregunto la enfermera.

-Jeje si pero ¿podría…- Dijo jiraiya pero fue interrumpido por la enfermera,

-Bueno si eso es todo ya no nos moleste mas a Naru-kun y a mi - Dijo la enfermera quien recogió a Naruto que aun estaba recuperando el aire de su ultimo abrazo.

-¿Me están haciendo una broma? No me puedes ignorar así, soy el gran Jiraiya-sama el único AHAAH - Grito cuando la enfermera le puso una dosis de tranquilizante para que duerma. Jiraiya se sintió muy cansado lo último que vieron sus ojos fue como la enfermera se llevaba al niño, al fin cayó en un sueño profundo.

_Dos semanas después, Torre Del Hokage_

-Vamos Jiji danos una misión real, estoy aburrido de pintar casas - Dijo Naruto al Hokage.

-Naruto tu equipo y tu solo son genin, por lo tanto se te dará misiones bajas, aun no estás listo para otras misiones.

-Dime, cuando estaré listo si lo único que hago es pasear perros.

-El dobe tiene razón, estamos listos para cualquier misión - Comento Sasuke.

-Si además Kakashi-Sensei estará con nosotros - Dijo Sakura para apoyar al Emo.

-Tú qué dices Kakashi ¿tu equipo está listo para una misión de clase C? - Pregunto el Sandaime.

-Claro Hokage-sama, solo que no sea por mucho tiempo la nueva novela de Icha-Icha sale en un mes - Dijo Kakashi con su sonrisa de ojo.

-Bien en ese caso su misión será proteger a una persona.

-Genial ¿será una princesa Hokage-sama? - Pregunto Sakura.

-No, pronto lo sabrás, tráiganme al cliente - Dijo el Hokage a uno de sus chunin quien dio paso a un hombre de edad con una botella de sake en su mano.

-¿Esta es la protección que pague? ¿Estos mocosos no son muy jóvenes para ser ninjas? - Pregunto el hombre.

-¿Y tú no eres muy viejo para seguir con vida? - Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Muy gracioso gaki - Dijo el anciano - Mi nombre es Tazuna el constructor de puentes, espero que me cuiden bien.

-No se preocupe Tazuna-san lo llevaremos en una pieza - Dijo Kakashi - Nos vemos en la puerta norte mañana a las 10 A.M vayan y preparen sus cosas para un viaje de unos meses - Dijo Kakashi.

_-Bien lo primero que tengo que hacer es despedirme de los demás voy a ir al veterinario de Hana-chan que está más cerca _- Pensó Naruto, no tuvo que caminar mucho cuando llego al lugar. Entro por la puerta y vio a Hana quien se veía un poco preocupada - Hey Hana-chan ¿Qué cuentas? - Pregunto Naruto a su amiga.

-Hola Naruto-kun, que suerte que viniste necesito tu ayuda - Dijo Hana. Naruto siempre sabia cuales eran los problemas con los animales como si pudiese entenderse con todos ellos, los Inuzuka solo pueden hablar con los perros o los lobos.

-Claro que si Hana-chan, ¿cuál es el problema? - Pregunto Naruto, él no le había dicho a nadie sobre su don con los animales ya que eso llevaría muchas preguntas de su pasado y él quería que se quede allí, en el pasado.

-Es un águila blanca bebe que trajeron ya que están en peligro de extinción pero no quiere comer y si sigue así podría morir - Dijo Hana. Esa especie fue casi extinta en la tercera guerra ya que la usaban como aves mensajeras pero el enemigo había matado a gran parte de ellas dejando a muy pocas.

-Bien donde esta, veré que puedo hacer - Hana lo llevo a la parte de atrás donde había muchos animales, fueron al sector de aves y Hana le mostro a una pequeña ave con unas pocas plumas en su cuerpo.

-Hola amiguito dime ¿Cuál es tu problema? - Le susurro Naruto piando para que Hana no escuchara. (piando es cuando un pajaro canta)

-Extraño a mi madre, ella me regurgía mi comida pero aquí me dan gusanos sólidos esos no me gustan - Pio el pájaro.

-¿Crees que sabes que le pasa Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Hana.

-Creo que solo extraña a su madre y no le gustan los gusanos sólidos, solo tienes que córtaselos en pedacitos - Dijo Naruto mientras agarraba un gusano y lo empezaba a masticar. Naruto abrió su boca para que el águila bebe pueda comer, para cualquier persona esta escena puede ser asquerosa pero para un Inuzuka es muy tierno ver como un hombre puede ser tan amable con los animales.

-Oye Naruto - Dijo una Cacatúa que estaba en su jaula - Yo puedo darle de comer al Aguila si me das mas galletas - Naruto asintió con su cabeza a la Cacatua.

-Guau eres muy bueno con los animales Naruto-kun ¿crees que puedes venir a alimentar a Piolín de vez en cuando? - Pregunto Hana -_ Naruto es tan bueno con los animales porque no hay chicos 3 años mayor como el en Konoha - _Pensó Hana él era todo lo que quería en un hombre.

-Lo siento Hana-chan pero tengo que irme en una misión de clase C mañana, la verdad vine a despedirme de ti ya que estaré afuera un mes pero no te preocupes estoy seguro que Pepe le dará de comer si le das mas galletas.

-Yes Pepe quiere galleta ahhh galleta - Dijo el ave imitando la voz humana.

-Ya veo, en ese caso te daré algo antes que irte Naruto-kun - Dijo Hana ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo que tuvo mucho deseos de hacer hace tiempo.

-Jeje, no debes preocu…- No pudo terminar la oración cuando Hana le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que Naruto se sonroje.

-Jeje te ves muy mono cuando te sonrojas Naruto-kun, bueno me tengo que ir cuídate bien allí afuera, el mundo no es tan dulce como tu - Con eso Hana se fue dejando a un rojísimo Naruto.

_-Hombre, eso no me lo esperaba mejor me despido del resto_ - Pensó Naruto mientras iba a Ichiraku ramen el cual por suerte estaba vacío, ahí vio a Ayame sola sin su padre deprimida.

-Oye Ayame-chan ¿está todo bien? ¿Dónde está el viejo? - Pregunto Naruto sentándose en su lugar de siempre. Ultimamente Ayame se veía muy triste.

-¿Eh? ah hola Naruto-kun, lo siento pero mi padre ya se ha ido - Dijo Ayame negándose a mirarlo a los ojos, estaba feliz que este con Hinata pero aun así quería que fuera de ella.

-¡¿QUEEE? ¡AYAME-CHAN DIME POR KAMI-SAMA QUE EL VIEJO NO ESTA MUERTO! - Grito Naruto, quizá por eso estaba tan reprimida quizá el viejo tenía una enfermedad fatal o algo así. Vio como Ayame lo vio con sorpresa y luego con enojo.

-BAKA ¿COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO? POR SUSPUESTO QUE ESTA VIVO - Grito Ayame quien se empezó a reír de las estupideces de Naruto y se empezó a reír con ella, su risa siempre la hizo feliz.

-Jajaja tienes razón Ayame-chan soy un baka - Dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, parece que todo volvía a ser normal con Ayame.

-¿Quieres lo de siempre Naruto-kun? - Pregunto ayame aun riéndose un poco de Naruto.

-No lo siento Ayame-chan pero me tendré que ir a una misión fuera de la aldea por un mes, solo vine a despedirme de ti y los demás para luego empacar para mañana - Dijo Naruto un poco triste al ver la cara de Ayame quien se deprimió de nuevo.

-¿Un mes? - Pregunto, lo cual Naruto asintió, luego de un tiempo sonrió - Pues en ese caso te hare un súper ramen especial solo para ti ¿Qué te parece como regalo de despedida?

-No está mal, aunque esperaba un beso en la frente o algo así - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Ayame se ponga roja.

-¿U...UU..Un bb-Beso? - Dijo Ayame quien se sonrojo mas fuerte aun.

-Demonios, ¿lo dije en voz alta? lo siento Ayame-chan no te quise ofender, yo solo quería... yo no sabía, demonios - Dijo Naruto golpeando su cabeza en la barra - _Maldición Hana-chan ¿tenias que darme un beso no? Ahora Ayame-chan pensara que soy un pervertido - _Pensó Naruto sin sacar su cabeza de la barra.

-Naruto, mírame por favor - Dijo Ayame a Naruto quien levanto la cabeza lentamente, cuando dirigió sus ojos a ella vio como acerco su cara a él y le dio un beso en su mejilla - Si quieres un beso, solo tienes que pedírmelo Naruto-kun, tengo un montón para ti solo.

Bueno, ahora te hare tu ramen especial - Dijo Ayame con un tinte en sus mejillas cocinando el ramen - _No puedo creer que en serio lo hice pero no pude resistirme, me pregunto ¿si aun tengo esperanza con él? ¿Pero y Hinata? No puedo hacerle eso a ella ¿Qué debo hacer? Esto es muy confuso _- Pensó Ayame mientras le servía el ramen a Naruto - Aquí lo tienes, disfrútalo Naruto-kun.

-Eh... si Ayame-chan claro - Dijo Naruto aun con un sonrojo en su cara -_ Demonios ¿ese fue un beso de hermanos, amigos? esto es muy confuso, digo amo a Hinata-chan pero tambien quiero a Ayame-chan y no puedo quitarme el beso que me dio Hana-chan que debo hacer._

_**-Un cuarteto humano estúpido **_**- **Comento Kyubi haciendo que Naruto casi se ahogara con su Ramen.

-¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? ¿Mi ramen no te hizo daño verdad? - Pregunto Ayame con preocupación.

-No, es que esta muy delicioso Ayame-chan y creo que comí muy rápido Jaja - Mintió Naruto haciendo reír a Ayame.

_-Maldición bola de pelos pervertido._

_**-No me hables de esa forma humano patético. Date prisa no puedo esperar para sacudirme el polvo de este pueblo miserable, estoy harto de no ver morir a un humano. Quiero sangre, gritos, dolor quiero vivir déjame vivir Naruto déjame por favor **_**– **Grito Kyubi.

_-Pues vete a dormir zorro gritón -__**zzzzz-**__ guau eso fue rápido -_ Pensó Naruto mientras terminaba su ramen.

-Ahhh estuvo delicioso Ayame-chan voy a extráñate mucho pero tengo que irme - Se veía un poco nervioso - ¿Crees que puedes darme otro beso en la mejilla? - _Mierda ¿qué clase de forma de pedir un beso es esa? idiota, Ahora sin duda pensara que eres un pervertido_- pero se volvió a equivocar cuando sintió hago húmedo en su mejilla.

-Ya te dije Naruto-kun, si quieres un beso mío solo me lo tienes que pedir - Dijo Ayame quien se puso como un tomate - Ahora vete si quieres despedirte de los demás - Dijo Ayame quien cocino tarareando una canción. Naruto salió de la tienda con una sonrisa en su cara, esta misión parecía ser muy interesante ahora debería despedirse de los otros y se fue caminando tarareando la misma canción de ayame.


	8. cap 8 el demonio de la niebla

**Capitulo 8: El Demonio de la niebla.**

-Vemos al equipo 7 en la puerta de Konoha, Naruto ya se había despedido de sus amigos ayer y estaban esperando a Kakashi quien llegaba media hora tarde.

-_Demonios, la primera vez que vengo a tiempo y Kaka-teme llega tarde, uno pensaría que se tomaría en serio esta misión, jeje no puedo esperar a jugarle otra broma_ - Pensó Naruto cuando de pronto llego Kakashi.

-Siento llegar tarde, me perdi en el camino de la vida - Dijo el Hatake - Bien, mejor empecemos, el viaje será largo - Dijo Kakashi mientras seguía su camino leyendo su libro, estuvieron caminando unos minutos cuando Naruto decidió hablar para que el viaje no sea tan aburrido.

-Oye viejo, dime ¿qué haces en el país de las olas?

-Soy constructor de puentes y pienso hacer un puente para unir la ola y los demás países - Dijo Tazuna con orgullo en su voz.

-Ya veo y por tus logros te quieren muerto no es asi - Haciendo que Tazuna se asuste.

-Baka, esta no es una misión de escolta de un asesinato - Grito Sakura a las tonterías de Naruto.

-Así es Naruto, solo vamos a escoltar a Tazuna, solo eso - Dijo Kakashi quien seguía leyendo su libro.

_-El rubio es muy listo, espero que no se entere de nada_ - Pensó Tazuna – Oye niño, ven aquí - Dijo Tazuna.

-¿Qué quieres viejo?

-Dime ¿quieres probar un poco de sake? - Dijo Tazuna.

-No quiero ser un alcohólico vejete, ademas soy menor de edad.

-Vamos gaki, no te digo que bebas toda una botella solo un poco para probar - Dijo Tazuna mientras le daba una botella.

-Bueno un sorbo no me hace un borracho además seguro me molestara hasta que lo haga - Iba a tomar la botella cuando Kakashi hablo.

-Hey Naruto ¿Qué están haciendo? - Pregunto Kakashi asustando a Naruto y Tazuna quien rápidamente oculto la bebida.

-Nada, tú sabes, sólo estableciendo una relación con el cliente y el empleador - Dijo Naruto, mientras Tazuna asintió furiosamente con la cabeza.

-Mmm - Kakashi miró a los dos con sospecha pero luego reanudó la lectura.

-¿Kakashi-Sensei? ¿No Tienen shinobis en el país de las olas? - Preguntó Sakura.

-No, en Nami no Kuni sus formas son diferentes, pero los pueblos ocultos existen y también tienen ninjas - Kakashi miró perezosamente, pero estaba mentalmente suspirando por qué él está haciendo un discurso y no puede leer su libro precioso.

-En este mundo la existencia de una aldea shinobi significa el poder militar. Así que con esto en mente hay que mantener el equilibrio de la lucha para ganar ventaja sobre los demás. Hay pueblos escondidos, pero que son financiadas por el gobierno del país de Konoha; por ejemplo los shinobis de la hoja tienen que responder al Hokage, donde él tiene que contestar al señor feudal del País del Fuego. Hay muchos pueblos escondidos, pero hay 5 más importantes, que son los más fuertes. Estos son Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Suna e Iwa, todos son los más grandes y poderosos, comúnmente se les conoce como "Las Cinco Grandes Aldeas Shinobi".

Gracias a ese título que reciben los títulos individuales llamados Kage - Explico Kakashi y luego miró a todos los que estaban escuchando con atención, aparte de Naruto.

-Los cinco "Kage" son el Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage y Tsuchikage, tienen miles de ninjas en el mundo a su mando.

-Entiendo Sensei - Dijo Sakura mientras archivaba todo lo que dijo su Sensei en su cabeza.

-Oye, deja de beber viejo, no voy a llevar tu culo borracho todo el camino - Dijo Naruto.

-Cállate mocoso y dejame tranquilo - Dijo Tazuna.

-Una hora paso cuando Naruto ve algo extraño.

-¿Un charco de agua? si no ha llovido en días y no veo nubes en el cielo. Bien concéntrate, veamos huelo a metal y siento chakra en el agua, seguro Kakashi se dio cuenta ya ¿pero por qué no ataca? - Pensó Naruto mientras caminaba cerca del charco llevando su mano a su porta shuriken por si tenía que atacar, de pronto salieron dos hombres del agua y con una cadena de shuriken cortaron a Kakashi en pedazos. Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar atacando al de la izquierda con su kunai en la mano mientras Sasuke ataco al de la derecha, la pelea no duro mucho ya que ellos ignoraron a los genin y se fueron a atacar a Tazuna quien estaba detrás de Sakura pero en eso llega Kakashi dejando inconsciente a sus enemigos. Después de atarlos a un árbol Kakashi hablo.

-Bien, esos dos eran los hermanos demonio, buscados en el libro bingo. Ahora ¿podría decirme porque te querían muerto Tazuna? - Dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a todos menos a Naruto.

_-Ya veo, quería ver si estaban tras nosotros o Tazuna pero aun así, dejar a tus genin solos, Kakashi es muy estúpido. Uno de nosotros pudo ser herido -_ Pensó Naruto.

-Así que dígame que pasa aquí, esto esta mas allá de nuestra misión así que hable o tendremos que irnos de regreso - Dijo Kakashi.

-Está bien, te diré... no, yo quiero decirles. Estás en lo correcto... Esto está fuera del alcance de su misión original. El hombre que esta detras de mi vida, es un hombre de baja estatura, que proyecta una sombra muy larga y peligrosa.

-¿Un hombre muy corto? - Interrogo Naruto con una mirada de curiosidad en su rostro.

-Así ¿que estamos frente a frente contra una persona que estaría mejor en un circo o algo así? - Bromeo Naruto para romper la tensión.

-Kakashi ignoro la broma de Naruto mientras miraba a Tazuna - ¿Un hombre con una sombra peligrosa? ¿Quién es?

-Usted sabe de él, por lo menos estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de el - Suspiró Tazuna - Su nombre es Gato.

-¿Gato? ¿De Gato Transportes y envío? - Kakashi le preguntó, una ligera ampliación de sus ojos era único signo de shock - ¿El Gato? Los rumores dicen que es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo.

-Sí, el mismo - Dijo Tazuna con una ligera inclinación de cabeza - En la superficie, parece ser nada más que un empresario legítimo... sin embargo por debajo de eso, el hombre es uno de los gobernantes del mundo de la mafia. Él es conocido por usar las pandillas y la contratación de ninjas para arruinar a los países e iniciar las adquisiciones de otros negocios. Le sirve su negocio como tapadera para sus operaciones en el mercado negro, contrabando de drogas, el contrabando... incluso los esclavos.

-Este hombre está empezando a sonar como un gilipollas de grado A - Comentó Naruto con un leve gruñido al escuchar del contrabando de esclavos.

-Él vino a Nami no Kuni poco más de un año atrás - Tazuna hizo caso omiso del comentario de Naruto mientras daba a Kakashi más información - Había usado su riqueza y la violencia para entrar en nuestro país, y antes de que ni siquiera supieramos lo que estaba sucediendo, había logrado hacerse con el control de toda nuestra navegación y el transporte.

-Eso tiene sentido - murmuró Naruto, llamando la atención de todos los demás - Nami es realmente nada más que una cadena de islas. No tiene otra manera de comerciar y recibir los suministros que no sean sus rutas de envío. Al tomar el control Gato controla todo.

-La noche anterior que el equipo 7 habia conseguido su misión, se había ido a la biblioteca para conseguir un libro de geografía y consiguio toda la información que pudo sobre Nami no Kuni.

-Kurenai le había dicho en uno de los momentos después de que sus practicas que era importante recoger toda la información que pueda antes de una misión. Porque siempre había la posibilidad de que la misión se fuera a la mierda y todo lo que aprendió acerca de la misión, el clima, tanto geográfico y político, el terreno o cualquier número de información aparentemente inútil puede llegar a ser la clave para que el equipo salga con vida.

-Eran en momentos como estos que estaba agradecido con Kurenai que había, literalmente, metido la información en la cabeza de naruto.

_-¿Desde cuándo Naruto es tan inteligente? - _Una sorprendida Sakura preguntaba - _Nunca lo he oído hablar de esta manera - __**¡CHAA**__**! ¡Él está simplemente tratando de hacer que Sasuke-kun se vea mal!**_ - Gritó Sakura Inner. _**- ¡No te dejes engañar por sus trucos! ¡Él simplemente quiere que pienses que es mejor que Sasuke-kun! ¡SHANNARO! - **__¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Bueno, no va a funcionar! ¡ba__ka!_ – Pensó Sakura que asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con su conciencia interior.

_-Escuchen al dobe, tratando de parecer inteligente_ - Sasuke resopló, sin querer admitir, incluso él mismo estaba celoso de la rapidez con la que Naruto entendido ese hecho - Por qué siquiera se molesta, lo único que hace es hacer que se vea como un tonto.

-_¿Cómo pudo pensar tan rápido? ¿Está escondiendo su verdadero poder? -_ Kakashi pensó para sí mismo.

-El gaki está en lo correcto - Dijo con un guiño Tazuna - En una nación insular el hombre que controla el mar, controla todo, desde las finanzas del gobierno, a nuestras propias vidas. Que cualquiera que intenta enfrentarse a él... desaparece. Sin embargo, aunque Gato tiene miedo... y a lo único que le teme es al puente.

-Lo que por supuesto es la razón que Gato esta tras de ti - Dijo Naruto con una inclinación de cabeza - Una vez que el puente esté completo se conectará Nami con el continente, y no será necesario para obtener suministros de los buques. Puesto que usted es el maestro constructor de puentes, que está en el camino de Gato y él lo quiere a usted fuera.

-Eso significa que este Gato es el que contrató a los ninjas - Dijo Sasuke, ya pensando en qué iba a hacer cuando encontraran a más ninjas - Esta es mi oportunidad para demostrar mi superioridad como un Uchiha.

-Eso todavía no responde a mi pregunta - Dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a Tazuna deliberadamente - Si sabía que esto iba a pasar, sabía que era peligroso, ¿por qué mentir acerca de la misión?

-Eso es algo obvio ¿no? - Dijo Naruto de forma retórica como él pensaba sobre algunas de las cosas que había leído en la economía y las maniobras políticas que podrían aplicarse a esta situación - Si Gato ha estado aquí por más de un año, significa que ha tenido un año para realizar una asfixiante suba sobre todas las importaciones que entran en Nami. Y si es tan corrupto como Tazuna está diciendo que es, entonces es probable que él le haya puesto impuestos ridículamente altos en todo. Dudo que este país aun tenga suficiente para una misión de rango B. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Tazuna-jisan? - Preguntó Naruto.

-Tienes razón - Dijo Tazuna - Nuestro país nunca ha sido una gran metrópolis, y puesto que Gato ha llegado a nuestro país se ha reducido a casi nada. Somos pobres, incluso nuestros nobles tienen muy poco dinero, y lo que tienen ellos y el resto de nosotros pende de un hilo de la construcción del puente - Tazuna suspiró.

-Los pobres son los que están pagando por esta misión, no tienen dinero para pagar una B o superior, la misión era demasiado cara - Tazuna miró al grupo de ninjas de Konoha - Si me dejan y me abandonan ahora, no habrá puente, Gato sin duda me matara antes de que pueda llegar a casa.

-Un espeso silencio se cernía sobre los ninjas - No creo que tenga que preocuparse Tazuna-Jisan - Dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de todos.

-Creo que fue algo bastante estúpido como para mentir acerca de la misión. Usted sabía que iba a estar en contra de un hombre que no era adverso a la contratación de ninjas y que podía darse el lujo de contratar a ninjas que eran mucho más hábiles que un grupo de genin. Si hubieras ido al Hokage-jiji y hubiera sido honesto, él habría sido capaz de organizar algún tipo de acuerdo para darle un equipo de Chunin o Jounin y establecer algún tipo de plan de pago - Tazuna miró hacia abajo al oír eso.

-Naruto suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo - Dicho esto por lo menos puedo entender por qué usted no dijo nada. No tenía manera de saber si le hubieramos o no ayudado, y puesto que ya se acordó tomar esta misión, y desde fui tan inflexible acerca de conseguir una misión, no podemos darnos el lujo de volver con un gran punto negro en nuestro registro.

-Una vez más, todo el mundo estaba en silencio mientras hablaba Naruto, que suena tan diferente a lo que Sasuke y Sakura recordaron en la academia.

-Bueno... supongo que podemos continuar la misión - Dijo Kakashi al fin - Sin embargo, si en algún momento siento que estamos en peligro, yo ordenare abandonar la misión, ustedes tres seguirán mis órdenes sin quejarse ¿Quedó claro? - Preguntó con voz de mando. Los tres genin asintieron con la cabeza las palabras de su Sensei.

-Gracias - Murmuro Tazuna mientras miraba al grupo.

-Pero no crea que será gratis Tazuna-san, esperamos que envié el dinero que debe a Konoha cuando esto termine, informare al Hokage la situación - **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (técnica de invocación**) - Dijo Kakashi invocando a un perro pequeño asustando a Sakura y Tazuna.

-Hey Kakashi ¿para qué me llamaste? - Pregunto el perro asustando mas a Sakura y Tazuna, eso no se ve todo los días.

-Veras necesito que lleves al Hokage un mensaje - Dijo Kakashi al perro.

-Kakashi-Sensei ¿Cómo puede hablar ese perro? - Pregunto Sakura.

-Te lo explicare luego Sakura - Dijo Kakashi mientras escribía en un rollo, el perro de pronto empezó a gruñirle a Naruto.

-¿Qué te pasa, por que me gruñes? - Pregunto Naruto al perro, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Hueles a zorro, niño - Dijo el perro haciendo que los otros se sorprendan.

-Jeje, hueles a zorro, eso es patético - Dijo Sakura riéndose a la ligera.

-Tu shampoo huele igual que ese perro - Dijo Naruto. Sakura le iba a gritar cuando vio que el perro empezó a olfatearla.

-El rubio tiene razón, ese es el mismo shampoo que uso - Contesto el perro haciendo que Sakura se sienta humillada.

-Bien, ya está listo llevaselo al Hokage, Pakkun - Dijo al darle el rollo al perro.

-Como quieras Kakashi, nos vemos - Dijo el perro que fue corriendo a Konoha.

-Luego de un largo tiempo llegaron al pais de las olas gracias a un amigo de Tazuna, caminaron unos minutos más cuando de pronto Naruto tiro un kunai a un arbusto donde había un conejo blanco.

_-Un conejo blanco, pero estamos en verano ¿será una sustitución? -_ Pensó Kakashi, su respuesta fue contestada por una Zanbatou que voló hacia ellos.

-Abajo - Grito. Vio como Naruto agarro al cliente y lo tiro lejos de la zona de ataque mientras el tiraba a Sakura que no había reaccionado, allí vieron a un hombre alto con una venda envuelta alrededor de la mitad inferior de su cara. Apareció parado en la empuñadura de la Zanbatou. Su protector de frente a un lado de la cabeza y no tenía cejas. Llevaba dos calentadores de brazos y llevaba pantalones anchos con el mismo patrón, negro y sandalias ninja. Estaba sin camisa, pero tenía correas de cuero que podían ser usados para sostener la espada enorme a la espalda.

-Zabuza Momochi, criminal de Clase A. Ex miembro de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla y Kirigakure no Kijin - Dijo Kakashi mirando a aquel hombre. Sin ser vistos por los demás, Zabuza sonrió misteriosamente.

-Sharingan Kakashi. Ahora me doy cuenta por qué los hermanos demonio fueron vencidos y ¿qué es esto? También veo que has tomado un equipo de genin, patéticos aspirantes a ninjas ¡Ja!. Konoha, ese pueblo que se fue por el desagüe. Ahora entreguen al viejo, tengo una misión para ejecutarlo - Dijo Zabuza maliciosamente en su voz, ronca, pero alegre.

-_¿Sharingan?_ - Penso Sasuke sorprendido mientras miraba a su Sensei de mantener un secreto tan importante de él.

-¡Protegan a Tazuna! ¡Yo me encargo de Zabuza! - Ordenó Kakashi mientras tomaba su protector de la frente. Poco a poco, se lo quitó, dejando al descubierto el Kekkei Genkai Uchiha.

-Si bien estoy ansioso por poner fin a esta lucha tan pronto como sea posible, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido de cómo alguien tan poderoso como tu Zabuza ha caído a servir a un hombre como Gato. El dinero debe ser un factor importante ¿no?

-Zabuza sonrió y se encogió de hombros - El hombrecillo enclenque me ofreció una gran suma de dinero. Además, la oportunidad de luchar contra alguien de un nivel como el tuyo es sin duda una ventaja. Ver retorcerse a los mocosos va a ser divertido - Zabuza se puso serio ahora - Pero basta de charla, dame al viejo Kakashi.

-Yo no lo creo - Espetó Kakashi, Zabuza solo sonrió y desapareció antes de reaparecer en la superficie del agua.

-Voy a terminar esto rápido! **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Técnica Oculta de la Niebla)** - Al instante, el área estaba envuelta en una niebla más espesa, lo que hace imposible que lo vean. El grupo se encontro dentro de una niebla profunda, se agruparon muy cerca cuando escucharon la risa de Zabuza.

-Tengan cuidado, Zabuza probablemente irá a por mi en primer lugar... Pero también es un maestro de la matanza silenciosa. Por lo tanto, todos estén en guardia - Kakashi le susurró mientras sacaba un kunai.

-¿Matanza silenciosa? - Sakura sudaba del miedo evidente en su voz.

-Es una técnica que se ejecuta de forma rápida y en completo silencio. Es posible que estés muerto antes que te des cuenta. Lo que es peor es que la niebla límita mi Sharingan. Así que hagan lo que hagan, no bajen la guardia.

-Jajajaja - La Risa de Zabuza se puede oír en la niebla. Tazuna se estremeció de miedo, pero Naruto agarro su hombro. Tazuna miraba como el niño se encontraba en una profunda concentración que asintió con la cabeza tratando de aliviar el temor del anciano.

-Ocho puntos...- Una voz se oyó en todo el lugar, todo el mundo se tenso.

-¿Dónde está? - Naruto miró a su alrededor lo más cerca posible sin atreverse a perder la concentración, la intención de matar fue llegando a un nivel tan alto que empezó a asfixiar a Sakura y Sasuke mientras Naruto no se mostro nervioso, no era nada comparado al Kyubi.

_-Qué intensa sed de sangre... Se siente como que si hago un movimiento, me va a matar! No sé cuánto tiempo puedo tomar esto, no puedo más..._ - Sasuke pensó desesperadamente, agarro su kunai y lo sostuvo cerca de su cuello.

-Cálmate Sasuke, no te preocupes. Voy a protegerlos a ustedes tres con mi vida, no voy a dejar a nadie en mi equipo morir - La resolución en su tono de voz calmo a sus alumnos un poco.

-Eso lo veremos - Dijo Zabuza, en desacuerdo con la proclamación de Kakashi. Los sentidos de Naruto fueron empujados sus límites en un intento de encontrarlo, pero fue en vano.

-La laringe, la columna vertebral, los pulmones, el hígado, la vena yugular, la clavícula, el riñón y el corazón... Ahora ¿Qué parte vulnerable y deliciosa debo elegir?

-_Ayúdame, alguien que me ayude _- Sakura estaba temblando mientras estaba a punto de llorar. Al igual que Sasuke ella también quería morir.

-Te dije que los protegere a todos_ - Este equipo no puede manejar una misión como esta, necesitamos refuerzos. Pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí _- Pensó Kakashi. Sus dos genin estaban muy asustados, vio como Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados manteniendo su consentracion.

-_Cálmate Naruto, este Kakashi es un clon. Tiene muy poco chakra para ser el real, bien ¿Dónde estás Kakashi?_ - Pensó Naruto buscando al real - _Ya te encontré pero parece que no eres el único que hizo clones, siento tres de Zabuza. Jeje parece que esos tontos aldeanos sirvieron de algo después de todo_ - Pensó Naruto, ya que por las persecuciones de los aldeanos y algunos ninjas, Naruto tuvo que aprender a sentir la presencia de la gente. Podría sentir el chakra de alguien a 30 metros de distancia.

-_Demonios parece que uno de los clones ya va a atacar_ - Pensó Naruto mientras empujaba a Tazuna de nuevo para evitar un ataque de Zabuza. Vio como Sakura y Sasuke saltaron dejándolo solo, así que salto lejos de Zabuza y vio como el clon lo iba a atacar por la espalda cuando el clon de Kakashi de clavo un kunai en el estomago pero en vez de sangre salió agua, Kakashi tambien fue apuñalado por su espalda y desapareció en un charco de agua.

-Se acabo Zabuza - Dijo el Kakashi real mientras sostenía un kunai en el cuello de su enemigo.

-Cuidado Kakashi, ese no es el real - Grito Naruto sorprendiendo a Kakashi y en menos de un segundo Kakashi le corto el cuello para ver como desaparecía en agua, no tuvo tiempo para buscarlo cuando una patada lo tiro al agua y se hundio en ella.

_-Esta agua es muy pesada_ - Pensó, cuando salió del agua de la nada salió Zabuza y con unos sellos de mano lo atrapo en una prisión de agua - _Mierda ¿Cómo pude confiarme tanto? Debí saber que no sería tan fácil pero parece que este es el real ahora los otros podrán escapar mientras esté aquí encerrado -_ Pensó. Pero vio como Zabuza hizo un clon de agua y Naruto y Sasuke se veían listos para atacar.

-Tontos, huyan de aquí mientras este en este jutsu el no podrá atacarles y el clon no puede estar muy lejos del original, esta es su oportunidad para escapar.

-¿Escapar? No es opción, si huimos él tarde o trepano nos hallara y nos matara. Nuestra única solución es salvar a Kakashi - Pensó Sasuke, mirando al clon lanzo tres shuriken hacia él quien los aquivo con su arma.

Iba a saltar para un ataque aéreo cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho proporcionado por el pie de Zabuza, cayó al suelo con tres costillas rotas haciendo que no puedo pararse.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar niño, quédate en el suelo - Dijo el clon, iba a darle una patada cuando sintió que un kunai venia hacia el, el cual esquivo. Vio que el que lo lanzo fue el mocoso rubio - Espera tu turno gaki, pronto te golpeare a ti tambien - Pero se sorprendió al ver los ojos del niño, era tan serio y frio como los de un shinobi con sus años de experiencia _- Creo que tengo que ser serio con ese rubio_ - Pensó. Vio como la chica de pelo rosa se acerco al chico herido sin levantar la vista hacia el - _¿Pero qué demonios tiene en la cabeza esa niña? ¿No sabe que estoy aquí? Mejor le enseño a no ignórame._

-**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** - Fue el grito que venía desde donde estaba el chico rubio pero ahora vio que había una docena de ellos que venían hacia el de cabeza - _¿Qué clase de estrategia es esa? este mocoso es un idiota - _Pensó, el solo tuvo que usar su Zanbatou para matar a todos.

-Patético, ¡pero ¿Qué? - Fue el pensamiento de Zabuza cuando de la nube de los clones muertos salió Naruto con un kunai en la mano apuntando directo a su corazón, los años de experiencia lo hicieron saltar lejos pero aun no estaba a salvo ya que olio algo quemándose bajo sus pies, cuando aterrizo vio al suelo para ver un sello explosivo debajo suyo apunto de explotar.

-MIERDA - Fue lo único que dijo antes que el sello explote causando una nube de polvo.

-Chicos están bien - Pregunto Naruto quien venía con Tazuna custodiado por 5 clones suyo.

-Naruto ¿Cómo mierda hiciste eso? - Dijo Sakura olvidándose de Sasuke, esa estrategia fue brillante, increíble que salga del dobe.

-No hay tiempo para explicar Sakura, ten, pon esta medicina sobre el pecho de Sasuke para que le calme el dolor - Dijo dándole un frasco con una crema de color verde - Aún tengo que luchar con ese clon.

-¿Qué dices, aun vive? - Pregunto Sakura, su respuesta fue respondida cuando Naruto la agarro a ella y Sasuke quien estaba inconsciente por el dolor, vio como la espada de Zabuza se clavo donde antes estaban.

-Maldito mocoso, ahora te mato - Dijo el clon de Zabuza. Se salvo gracias a una sustitución, que un simple genin lo haya obligado a usar esa técnica fue un golpe a su orgullo, vio al constructor de puentes a su derecha protegido por cinco clones. Una sonrisa creció en su cara - _Aunque quiera destruir al mocoso, primero tengo que cumplir mi misión así puedo divertirme más con estos gakis_ - Pensó usando su velocidad para matar a los clones, vio como Tazuna cayó al suelo y Naruto iba corriendo hacia ellos pero era muy lento - Lo siento viejo, pero un trabajo es un trabajo - Fue lo único que dijo antes de clavar su arma en el pecho del anciano.

-Pero el viejo despareció en una nube de humo - ¿Qué? ¿Era un clon disfrazado? - No pudo pensar mucho ya que vio a Naruto en el aire con una Fuūma Shuriken.

-Ten esto monstruo sin cejas, Fuūma Shuriken - Grito Naruto lazando el arma al clon.

-En serio crees que eso puede herirme - Dijo el clon pero vio como la shuriken hizo una curva y se fue a su yo real.

-Así que ignóraste a mis clones y decidiste atacarme, muy listo pero no lo suficiente - Dijo Zabuza quien atrapo el arma con su brazo libre, sonrió con arrogancia cuando vio otra shuriken a su dirección - Mierda una segunda shuriken en la sombra de la primera, sabía que no podía ser tan fácil pero aun así… - Dijo Zabuza quien salto para esquivar el arma - No es lo suficiente para vencerme - Dijo Zabuza.

-_Demonios, estuvo tan cerca_ - Pensó Sakura - _Pero ¿por qué Naruto esta sonriendo? si fallo_.

-Pronto supo la razón cuando la shuriken se convirtió en humo para revelar a un Naruto con una kunai - Esquiva esto vejete - Grito lanzando el arma a Zabuza quien tuvo que moverse para que no le de en su cráneo pero no fue lo bastante rápido para evitar que corte su mejilla, estaba a punto de tirar la Fuūma Shuriken haciéndola girar, cuando Kakashi la detuvo con su mano lo que fue totalmente innecesario ya que el Naruto que estaba en el agua desapareció en una cortina de humo.

_-¿Casi pierdo mi mano por un __clon? ¿En serio pensé que era el verdadero Naruto? ¿Qué me está pasando hoy?_ - Pensó Kakashi quien por dentro estaba llorando lagrimas al estilo anime pero por fuera tenía esa cara de chico malo.

(nota de autor a partir de ahora ocurre lo mismo que en el canon pero recuerden que Tazuna no está y Sasuke esta inconsciente)

-Ahhh - Grito Zabuza cuando unos kunai lo ataron a un árbol, vio a Kakashi arriba de una rama - Pero como ¿acaso puedes ver el futuro? - Pregunto.

-Así es y tu futuro es morir aquí - Dijo Kakashi mientras se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia. Cuando unos Senbon le dieron en el cuello haciendo que su corazón se pare.

-Se lo agradezco Kakashi-san, estuve cazando a Momochi por un tiempo - Dijo un enmascarado de la edad de sus genin. Vio en la equina de sus ojos como venia Sakura con 2 Naruto quien llevaba a Sasuke y Tazuna en medio de ellos.

-Hey Kakashi-Sempai quien es esa chica - Pregunto Naruto mientras sacaba un kunai.

-Cálmate Naruto, esta persona es un Anbu de Kiri, creo que estaba tras Zabuza - Le dijo Kakashi haciendo una mueca cuando le dijo Sempai, según parece Naruto no lo veía como su Sensei pero aun así era su superior así que por respeto por su rango uso ese término honorifico en su nombre pero volviendo a lo que sucedía en ese momento vio como Naruto asintió con la cabeza y bajo su arma.

_-Parece que sabe lo que es un Anbu y yo pensé que tenía que contarle lo que era pero ahora ¿que puedo esperar de Naruto? -_ Pensó Kakashi sin quitar sus ojos del intruso. Estaba muy cansado solo quería dormir pero no podía con un posible enemigo allí, vio como el Anbu agarro a Zabuza y se lo llevo.

-_Al fin se fue_ - Pensó Kakashi, pocos segundo antes de desmayarse, había gastado mucho de su chakra hoy.

-Kakashi-Sensei ¿está bien? - Pregunto Sakura - _Primero Sasuke-kun y ahora Sensei, si no fuera por Naruto estaríamos muertos y yo no hice nada durante toda la batalla ¿en serio soy tan débil? -_ Pensó Sakura

-No te preocupes Sakura, solo tiene una baja de chakra. Voy a llevarlo con un clon, tu protege a Tazuna y a mí que estaré en desventaja por llevar a Kakashi - Dijo Naruto, solo quería terminar este día - Oye viejo muéstranos el camino a tu casa.

-Claro Naruto, ven, estamos a una hora - Dijo Tazuna haciendo que Naruto llore lagrimas estilo anime mientras seguía a su cliente.


	9. cap 9 bienvenido a nami

**Capitulo 9: Bienvenidos a Nami**

(Nota del autor la saga de la ola está inspirado de la historia de Un asunto de pastel de pescado del Autor IhateHeroes claro que solo tendrá unas partes)

-El sol entraba por su ventana haciendo que sus ojos le duelan un poco, los abrió lentamente para ver que esa no era su habitación.

-Cerró los ojos para pensar que paso el día anterior y se acordo que llevo a Kakashi con Sakura y cuando llegaron a la casa de Tazuna se acosto en el sofá, despues todo se volvió negro, parece que lo llevaron a una habitación, se levanto y vio que por suerte aun tenia puesta su ropa. Vio que en la habitación tambien se encontraba Kakashi y vio a Sasuke quien estaba sin camisa y el pecho con vendas, tambien vio su medicina sobre la mesa según parece Sakura cuido de ellos, entro a la ducha.

-Una vez bañado bajo por las escaleras y vio a una mujer de unos 24 años de edad limpiando unos platos en la cocina.

-Hola señorita ¿podría decirme donde estoy y quien es usted? - Pregunto Naruto, no sabía que alguien más vivía con Tazuna.

-Oh hola, tú debes ser Naruto, mi nombre es Tsunami y soy la hija de Tazuna. Quiero darte las gracias por proteger a mi Tou-san - Dijo la mujer dándole una reverencia.

-Eso no es necesario, dime ¿sabes donde está Sakura una chica con el pelo rosa? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Si, están afuera junto con sus refuerzos - Contesto la mujer.

-¿Refuerzos? ¿Qué refuerzos? - Pregunto Naruto con sorpresa.

-El que pidió tu Sensei con un perro o algo así - Contesto la mujer.

-Entiendo, iré a verlos, nos vemos Tsunami-chan - Dijo Naruto mientras salía de la casa. Afuera vio a Sakura hablando con tres personas que conocía. Yuuhi Kurenai, Yugao Uzuki y Asuma Sarutobi.

-Parece que despertaste Naruto ¿cómo dormiste? - Pregunto Tazuna.

-Dormí bien, gracias por preguntar jeje, ha sido un tiempo Kurenai-chan, Neko-chan, Asuma ¿hace cuanto que están aquí? - Pregunto Naruto mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-Hemos llegado hace media hora, Tazuna y Sakura nos estaban contando de su misión - Contesto Asuma mientras fumaba su cigarro.

-Lo mejor será entrar a la casa, cuando desperté Kakashi mostraba signos de levantarse, el podra contar mejor la historia que nosotros - Dijo Naruto mientras los demás asistieron con sus cabezas.

-Una vez dentro de casa, ven a Kakashi sentado en su cama hablando con Tsunami. Kakashi cuando los vio les dio su sonrisa de ojo.

-Yoh, veo que llegaron los refuerzos que pedí, díganme como es la situación hasta ahora.

-Hemos llegado hace media hora Kakashi, le estábamos preguntando a tus genin como fue que tu y el Uchiha salieron tan heridos - Dijo Kurenai.

-Es una larga historia, verán lo que paso fue que…- Luego de que Kakashi terminara su historia se veía a sus refuerzos pensando.

-Oye Kakashi-Sempai ¿crees que Zabuza esté vivo? - Pregunto Naruto llamando la atención de todos en la habitación.

-Naruto estas siendo muy paranoico, calmate - Dijo Sakura con calma, lo que lo sorprendió un poco pensó que ella se le gritaría.

-Naruto llámame Sensei ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Y dime ¿Por qué piensas eso? - Pregunto Kakashi, el tambien lo pensó y estaba seguro que sus nuevos compañeros tambien pero quería ver la habilidad deductiva de su alumno.

-Veras primero esta chica uso Senbon para atacar a Zabuza, esa arma no es muy buena para matar a menos que tenga veneno pero eso tomaría tiempo, creo que la chica esta lo uso para darle una apariencia de muerte falsa, además ¿Por qué se llevo el cuerpo? no debería hacerle la autopsia ahí mismo - Dijo Naruto.

-Bueno tienes casi toda la razón Naruto, solo que era un chico no una chica pero si Zabuza sigue vivo - Dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a Tazuna, su hija y Sakura - _Parece que su nivel deductivo es de nivel Chunin -_ Pensó Kakashi.

-No, estoy seguro que era una chica - Dijo Naruto.

-Naruto, su sexo no importa lo que hay que hacer ahora es curar a Kakashi-Sempai y prepararse por si el enemigo decide atacar de nuevo - Dijo Yugao mientras su mano brillo con un color verde y lo puso en el pecho de Kakashi - Usare un jutsu médico para regenerar tu chakra para que puedas caminar, descansa un poco.

-Así es Kakashi deja todo en nuestras manos todo estará bien - Dijo Naruto

-Eso no es cierto, nada estará bien - Dijo una pequeña voz femenina, Naruto miro hacia la puerta para ver una niña de la edad de Konohamaru. Tenía el pelo largo hasta su cintura y tenia los mismo rasgos que Tsunami - Ustedes están perdiendo su tiempo aquí - Dijo la niña.

-Kazuyo, mi querida nieta ven aquí y dale a tu abuelo un abrazo - Dijo Tazuna, la niña corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Kazuyo esa no es forma de hablar con las personas que salvaron a tu abuelo - Dijo Tsunami.

-No te preocupes Tsunami, yo tambien fui muy grosero con ellos - Dijo Tazuna para proteger a su nieta.

-No lo ves madre, si estas personas no se van, gato los matara - Dijo la niña mirando a su madre.

-Oye niña escucha, yo no voy a morir aquí, venceremos a gato, de veras - Dijo Naruto.

-De veras nada, ustedes no son tan fuertes como la fuerza de gato - Dijo la niña.

-Oye niña, tu nombre es Kazuyo ¿cierto? - Pregunto Naruto a lo que la niña asintió con su cabeza - ¿Sabes que ese nombre viene del ángel de la paz? Así que reza para que traigamos la paz a Nami y la traeremos - Dijo Naruto sonriendo dulcemente a la niña, según parece gato causo unas muy bajas esperanzas en el pueblo.

-La niña se veía sorprendida al principio pero luego su cara volvió a ser la de antes - Eso es ridículo, no importa cuánto rece gato tiene más gente y armas que ustedes - Dijo la niña.

-Puede ser cierto pero yo tengo algo que me hace más fuerte que todo eso, ¿sabes qué es? - Le pregunto Naruto, la niña solo negó con la cabeza esperando su respuesta - Tengo gente preciosa para mí - Dijo Naruto mientras le desordenaba el cabello con su mano - Cuando luchas por algo que quieres proteger, es cuando te haces de verdad fuerte - Termino Naruto, la niña solo miro el suelo con el ceño fruncido y sin decir nada se fue a su cuarto.

-Es una buena niña aunque parece que perdió las esperanzas - Dijo Naruto viendo por la puerta en la que salió la niña.

-Sí, pero no siempre fue así, antes jugaba y sonreía todo el tiempo pero todo eso cambio con la llegada de gato - Dijo la señora con tristeza en su voz - Todos sus amigos desaparecieron pero lo peor fue cuando se llevaron a Kaiza, fue un duro golpe para ella desde entonces no sonrió mas - Dijo con una profunda tristeza en su voz, sentía las lagrimas formarse en sus ojos pero ella se negaba a llorar, debía ser fuerte por su hija pero de pronto sintió una mano cálida en su hombro levanto la vista para ver unos ojos azules que dejarían en vergüenza a un rio, esos ojos se veían tan cálidos y amables. Vio compresión en esa mirada no la lástima que ella creía que le darían - Dejalo salir - Dijo la voz suave y afectuosa y ella lo hizo, no supo porque pero lloro en los hombros del niño.

_-Maldito seas gato, te juro que te hare morir lentamente y hare que Shinigami-sama coma lo que quede de tu alma_ - Pensó Naruto mientras la mujer lloraba en su hombro, odiaba ver llorar a una mujer - Juro que gato caerá, el mundo quiera o no - Dijo Naruto haciendo que la mujer llore más en sus hombros.

-Los demás asistieron con la cabeza, menos una mujer con traje de Anbu.

–_Gato no debe morir en esta misión, entiendes Neko_ - Escucho la voz del Hokage en su cabeza.

-Bien Naruto pero para eso tenemos que entrenar, gracias a Yugao tengo el chakra suficiente para caminar, dejemos que ella cure las heridas de Sasuke mientras entrenamos - Dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba y se fue cojeando un poco a la puerta.

-Como digas Sensei - Dijo Sakura quien le dio una última mirada a Sasuke - Mejórate pronto.

-Ya en el bosque vemos a Kakashi con Kurenai, Asuma se había quedado en la casa para proteger a la familia.

-Bien chicos haremos unos entrenamientos sobre el control de chakra, lo que haremos es trepar arboles - Dijo Kakashi haciendo que Kurenai levante una ceja - _Bien Naruto estuvo molestando por unos consejos cuando empezó el equipo ¿pero por qué no se ve ansioso o confundido? - _Pensó Kakashi.

-¿Cómo subir arboles nos ayudara con nuestro control de chakra Sensei? - _**CHAA acaso cree que somos unos monos.**_

-Kakashi iba a contestar cuando Naruto lo interrumpió - Veras Sakura lo que hay que hacer es subir el árbol usando chakra en nuestros pies, así - Dijo Naruto quien empezó a subir el árbol con total calma.

-Naruto ¿Quién te enseño eso? - Pregunto Kakashi, el niño sabia más de lo que debería.

-Fui yo Kakashi, el niño me pidió unos consejos sobre el control de chakra - Dijo Kurenai.

-Kurenai, Naruto es mi alumno. Yo soy el que decide cuándo puede aprender algo, esas son las reglas - Dijo Kakashi con enojo.

-Fue cuando todos los equipos se reunieron Kakashi-sempai, así que Kurenai-Sensei no rompió ninguna regla, ya que todos arreglaron entrenarnos - Dijo Naruto después de bajar del árbol

-Naruto, por última vez dime Kakashi-Sensei - Dijo con enojo.

-Lo hare cuando crea que te lo hallas ganado SE-M-PA-I - Dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos enfatizando la ultima palabra.

-Ah y dime ¿Por qué llamas a Kurenai como si fuera tu sensei? - Pregunto Kakashi, no iba a soportar esta falta de respeto de ninguno de sus alumnos.

-Porque además de ser mi superior, ella se gano mi respeto como persona a diferencia de ti - Contesto Naruto viendo a los ojos de Kakashi - ¿Quién te crees que eres Kakashi? No me entrenas, pasas horas leyendo esa basura de libro, y crees que te ganaras mi respeto.

-¿Qué demonios dices Naruto? Yo soy tu superior a mi deberías tratarme con respeto, creo que me lo he ganado - Dijo Kakashi_ - Este mocoso no entiende, tengo deseos de golpearle para que recuerde su lugar _- Pensó mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Pero si lo estoy haciendo, ¿no te llamo Sempai? además que has hecho tu para ganarte mi respeto, leer porno delante de nosotros, llegar dos horas tarde siempre, tener favoritismo con Sasuke y dejar tirado a Sakura y a mi. Déjame decirte, tú no te mereces más respeto de mi que por tu rango Kakashi - Dijo Naruto. Estaba cansado de la actitud de Kakashi, vio como su puño se acercaba hacia él lo iba a esquivar cuando Kurenai detuvo el golpe agarrando la mano de su supuesto Sensei.

-Eso es suficiente, Naruto ve a la casa a ver a Tazuna, yo hablare con Kakashi - Dijo Kurenai con su voz de reina de hielo para que vea lo serio que iba - _Nunca vi a Naruto tan enojado con alguien ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo Kakashi? _- Pensó Kurenai.

-Hai Sensei, como digas - Fue lo único que dijo Naruto. Vio como Kakashi iba a decir algo pero siguió su camino sin hacerle caso, no tuvo que caminar lejos cuando entro a la casa, vio a Tazuna y Asuma preparándose para salir.

-Oye Naruto, no deberías entrenar con tu equipo - Dijo Asuma.

-Sí pero dijeron que me quede para cuidar al viejo.

-Oye mocoso deja de llamarme viejo - Grito Tazuna.

-Bueno Tazuna se iba a construir el puente y yo lo iba a cuidar pero ya que estas aquí ve con el yo me quedare a cuidar ese sofá - Dijo Asuma quien se acostó y encendió su cigarrillo.

-_Hombre, este tipo es sin duda el Sensei de Shikamaru_ - Pensó Naruto con una gota que caía de su cabeza.

**En el puente 11 minutos después**

-Era un puente enorme, Naruto no lo había visto muy bien por que cuando cruzaron con el bote, había mucha neblina pero ahora lo veía en toda su gloria.

-Guau este puente es increíble Tazuna-jisan - Dijo Naruto con asombro.

-Gracias gaki, es unos de mis mejores trabajos, sin duda es increíble - Dijo Tazuna con orgullo en su voz.

-Sí pero lo más increíble es que un borracho como tu fue capaz de hacerlo - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Tazuna se deprima.

-Eso no fue muy amable gaki - Dijo. Haciendo que Naruto se ría pero apareció un hombre interrumpiendo la risa de Naruto

-Hey Tazuna! - Dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué pasa Takeshi? - Tazuna pregunto al hombre.

-Decidí dejar de trabajar en el puente - Dijo Takeshi quien miró hacia abajo.

-¡¿QUÉ? - Tazuna gritó en estado de shock, otra persona que decidió dejar el trabajo esta semana.

-Tazuna, tengo muchas ganas de ayudar a terminar el puente, pero me temo que si seguimos Gato vendrá después tras nosotros. Yo tengo una familia que cuidar.

-Tengo una familia TAMBIÉN, LO SABES - Intervino Tazuna.

-Takeshi suspiró - Lo siento Tazuna debes dejar de hacerlo, piensa en Tsunami.

-El viejo negó con la cabeza - Es porque pienso en ella que hago esto, yo tengo la obligación de terminar este puente y lo terminaré.

-Lo siento - Se inclinó Takeshi y luego se fue con su casco en su mano.

-Demonios ¿ahora qué hare? Necesito más gente - Pensó Tazuna en voz alta

-Oye viejo, si necesitas gente yo te puedo ayudar - Dijo Naruto tratando de levantarle el animo.

-Gracias gaki pero dudo que tu solo puedas hacer mucha diferencia - Dijo Tazuna con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Tal vez yo solo no haga diferencia, ¿pero qué tal 50 yo? **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** - Luego de que la nube de humo desapareció, Tazuna vio una multitud de rubios en el puente.

-Jeje dime que tengo que hacer viejo - Dijo uno de ellos.

-Si, soy fuerte como un toro solo ordena Tazuna-jisan - Dijo otro haciendo que Tazuna sonría de oreja a oreja.

-_Me había olvidado que el gaki podia hacer eso -_ Bien mocoso, quiero a diez de ustedes martillar esos clavos de allí, ustedes 5… - Y así Tazuna les dio tarea a los clones. Se sorprendió por la habilidad del niño en aprender las cosas, solo tenía que explicarle unas cuantas veces. Siguieron por unas horas cuando era la hora de terminar he irse para su casa pero primero Tazuna llevo a Naruto a la tienda donde había muy poca comida. El pueblo era un lugar muy triste, había gente pidiendo comida o monedas en las calles.

-Oye viejo, espera un momento - Dijo Naruto mientras hacia un clon que se alejo de ellos.

-¿Para qué fue ese clon, Naruto? - Pregunto Tazuna mientras veía que el clon se metía en un callejon.

-No te preocupes de eso viejo, solo sigue bebiendo - Dijo Naruto a Tazuna quien le hizo caso sin rechistar.

-El clon de Naruto se acerco a un niño de la edad de Kazuyo que estaba mugriento y desnutrido, el chico parecía desconfiar de el.

-¿Qué quiere señor? no tengo dinero para usted - Dijo el niño asustado.

-No quiero dinero niño, dime ¿quieres comer? - Pregunto Naruto al niño quien asintió con la cabeza con desconfianza en sus ojos, él sabía lo que debía sentir el niño ya que el tambien paso hambre cuando tenía su edad y busco en la basura. Nadie lo ayudo y los que lo hacían era para que baje la guardia y traten de matarlo - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Takumi señor ¿Cuál es el suyo? - Su hermana que era unos años mayor, ella le había dicho antes de desaparecer que no confié en nadie, que tenía que cuidarse asimismo pero había algo en este niño que lo hacía sentir seguro y que podría confiar en el.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, ven vamos a buscar comida - Dijo Naruto mientras le ofrecía la mano al niño, el miro la mano un tiempo y poco a poco la estrecho con la suya - Bien vamos al bosque a cazar algo - Dijo mientras se metía al bosque con el joven agarrado de su mano.

**Casa de Tazuna al anochecer**

-Vemos a Naruto caminando con un Tazuna durmiendo en el hombro mientras lo llevaba con la ayuda de un clon.

-Maldito viejo ¿por qué te dije que sigas bebiendo? soy un baka - Dijo Naruto mientras abría la puerta de la casa, vio que dentro estaba Kakashi leyendo su libro, saco los ojos del libro y lo miro con enojo pero volvió a leer su libro cuando Kurenai y los demás menos Sasuke aparecieron.

-¿Mi Tou-san esta borracho de nuevo? - Pregunto Tsunami desde la cocina, Naruto iba a contestar cuando Tazuna se levanto.

-Por supuesto que no, tan solo no quería caminar así que fingí para que el gaki me trajera - Dijo Tazuna mientras estiraba los musculos haciendo que Naruto se enoje y cancele su copia.

-_Maldito viejo, borracho, vago, infeliz -_ Murmuro Naruto mientras metía lo que compraron en la cocina - Juro que si no fuera porque tengo que protegerte te daría una lección vejete - Dijo Naruto con un poco de enojo - _Aunque tengo que admitir que fue una buena broma viejo pero esto es guerra_ - Pensó Naruto una guerra que el ganaría.

-Gracias por comprar los víveres Naruto-kun - Dijo Tsunami mientras empezó a cortar los vegetales.

-No es nada Tsunami-chan ¿te puedo ayudar a cortar los vegetales? - Pregunto Naruto, siempre le gusto cocinar.

-Claro Naruto-kun ten, puedes cortar las zanahorias - Dijo y así empezaron a cocinar juntos la cena, pasaron unos minutos cuando la cena estaba lista, Naruto ayudo a Tsunami a servir la mesa.

-Espero que les guste yo corte las verduras - Dijo Naruto con orgullo.

-Guau córtaste las verduras sin duda eres un gran chef - dijo Sakura con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Bueno no es para presumir pero hago unos buenos panqueques - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué es eso Naruto-kun? Nunca escuche de ellos - Pregunto Kurenai sorprendiedo a Asuma ella nunca llamo -kun a nadie.

-Es algo que se come en los desayunos, mañana hare algunos para que prueben - Dijo Naruto comiendo la cena que hicieron Tsunami y el.

-Oye Tazuna-san ¿como le fue con el puente? - Pregunto Sakura. Esto hizo que Tsunami y su hija se depriman un poco, Tazuna siempre decía como más gente abandonaba la tarea y que él iba a construir su puente aunque tenga que hacerlo solo, Tsunami esperaba ver esa mirada cansada en los ojos de su padre pero se sorprendió cuando lo vio con una sonrisa real en su rostro.

-Me fue genial, gracias al gaki aquí pudimos hacer 5 metros solo hoy - Dijo Tazuna mientras golpeaba la espalda de Naruto - Ese jutsu tuyo es muy útil, si seguimos con este ritmo podremos terminar en un mes - Dijo Tazuna con una sonrisa en su cara.

-No es nada viejo, lo que sea por ayudar - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Por qué ayúdaste a mi abuelo si no es tu trabajo? ¿Tu misión no es solo protégerlo? - Pregunto Kazuyo, no entendía al chico, siempre sonriendo seguro tuvo una vida fácil.

-Tienes razón, no tengo que hacerlo ya que mi misión es solo protegerlo pero yo quiero hacerlo para traer la paz a tu país, Kazuyo-chan - Dijo Naruto a la niña, esto hizo que la chica se levante de su lugar

-Deja de decir que traerás la paz a este país, es imposible. Tan solo vete y dejanos solos, tú no sabes lo que es sufrir como nosotros. Mejor vete a vivir tu vida sencilla en tu aldea, no ves que si sigues aquí vas a morir - Dijo la niña mientras lloraba.

-¿Una vida sencilla? ¿Qué no conozco sobre el dolor? ¿En serio crees que mi vida es así? - Pregunto Naruto con una voz fría.

-Porque si en serio lo crees, te equivocas.

-Yo soy huérfano, nunca tuve a nadie, comiendo en la basura y durmiendo en ella ¿sabes lo que se siente dormir por las noches temiendo no despertar al día siguiente o peor aun no querer despertar desde un principio y que tu vida acabe de una vez porque no hay nadie en este mundo a quien le importes, sin una razón para vivir? ¿Sabes que se siente que la gente te trate como una plaga que tiene que ser exterminada y que haya unos desgraciados que lo intenten en el día de tu cumpleaños? Pues yo lo sé y déjame decirte, al lado mío tienes suerte porque aun en esta etapa tan difícil en tu vida, aun tienes a tu gente preciosa a tu lado con quien puedes reír, llorar, hablar, tocar. Yo en cambio no había tenido a nadie sufriendo en la oscuridad, dime ¿Te sientes desagradecida? Piensa en los enfermos y los pobres, en los que no tienen nada, piensa en los ignorados y oprimidos, piensa en mí y ahora, ¿te sientes desagradecida? - Pregunto Naruto haciendo que todos se queden callados por el dolor en su voz.

-Pero Kazuyo, si quieres quedarte ahí sentada llorando y no hacer nada, hazlo para lo que me importa pero yo no lo hare, no de nuevo - Dijo Naruto con una voz fría y cansada, sus ojos mostraban años de dolor y soledad. Se levanto para irse.

-Muchas personas tienen una vida peor que la de los demás, no eres la única, sin embargo en mi caso rezo que nadie tenga una vida peor que la mía - Diciendo eso, Naruto subió las escaleras a su cuarto para dormir.

-Era de noche y vemos a Kazuyo viendo el océano, no podía dormir pensando en lo que dijo Naruto, vio que alguien abrió la puerta y se sentó a su lado. Era esa chica con el pelo purpura.

-Hola Kazuyo ¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí afuera? - Pregunto Yugao aunque creía saberlo ya, la niña estuvo en silencio un tiempo sin hablar - ¿Estás pensando en lo que te dijo Naruto? - Pregunto sorprendiendo a la chica quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo que dijo de su vida ¿es verdad o mintió? - Pregunto la niña haciendo que Yugao suspire.

-Me temo que esa es la historia dulce pero si es verdad - Contesto la Anbu.

-¿Tu lo conoces? ¿Por qué su vida fue así? - Pregunto la niña.

-Si lo conosco, no te puedo decir porque, pero había mucha gente que querían herir a Naruto-kun cuando tenía unos años mas que tu, yo tenía que cuidarlo de esa gente, ya que era mi trabajo pero no podía protegerlo siempre y algunos pudieron dañarlo, no sé cómo fue antes que me dieron el trabajo pero según los informes no era nada bonito.

-Entonces ¿porque puede seguir sonriendo? - Pregunto la niña, en Nami las sonrisas murieron, por esa forma de vida nadie sonreía incluso la sonrisa que le daba su madre y abuelo eran falsas para que no se preocupe pero la sonrisa de su abuelito en la cena era real como cuando gato solo era el nombre de la especie de un felino y antes que empiece a beber para escapar de esa realidad, si su vida fue peor que la suya ¿por qué podia seguir feliz? o el ocultaba mejor su tristeza que su familia.

-Mi teoría es que se canso de quedarse a llorar y decidió hacer algo con su vida - Contesto Yugao.

_-Kazuyo si quieres quedarte ahí sentada llorando y no hacer nada hazlo para lo que me importa pero yo no lo hare, no de nuevo -_ Kazuyo recordó lo que le había dicho Naruto antes.

-Y creo que eso le funciono, ahora tiene muchos amigos en el pueblo, gente con quien reír, llorar, tocar, hablar. Todo lo que se le negó de niño y siempre quiso.

_-Aun tienes a tu gente preciosa a tu lado con quien puedes reír, llorar, hablar, tocar yo en cambio no había tenido a nadie sufriendo en la oscuridad._

-Kazuyo seguía escuchando la voz de Naruto en su cabeza, se sentía muy mal al hacerle recordar esa parte de su vida. La verdad el tenia razón aunque su Tou-san este muerto y le dolía, al menos tenía a su Kaa-san y a su abuelo no como los demás chicos que viven en la calle quienes no tenían a nadie.

_-¿Te sientes desagradecida? Piensa en los enfermos y los pobres, en los que no tienen nada, piensa en los ignorados y oprimidos, piensa en mí y ahora, ¿te sientes desagradeci__da?_ - Se escuchaba la voz en su cabeza haciendo que se sienta muy mal consigo misma, vio como la mujer se levanto para irse.

-No dejes que lo que dijo Naruto entre en oídos sordos - Finalizo Yugao mientras salía por la puerta dejando a la niña con sus pensamientos.


	10. cap 10 conflicto en el equipo

**Capitulo 10: Discusión, conflicto en el equipo**

-Era una mañana tranquila en Nami, 9 A.M y vemos a Naruto levantándose de su cama, este día sería muy pesado. No solo tenía que hacer cuenta a las preguntas que seguro le harán los demás, tambien Sasuke despertaria hoy si lo que dijo Yugao es cierto y seguro haría un berrinche al saber cómo escaparon de Zabuza, fue a tomar una ducha para poder empezar el día.

-Luego de vestirse salió al pasillo, vio una puerta abierta y fue a ver quien estaba allí, así que se acerco al cuarto según vio era la pieza de Kazuyo.

-Las paredes eran de color rosa, había unas muñecas en su mueble que parecía que no jugaron con ellas por mucho tiempo, tambien había fotos, la cama tenia sabanas floreadas. Naruto se quedo viendo el cuarto cuando escucho que alguien entro vio hacia atrás para ver a la nieta de Tazuna que cuando lo vio paso de sorprendida a triste.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? - Pregunto para romper la tensión, se sentía muy mal por la forma que lo trato ayer.

-Nada, es que ayer no pude ver muy bien la casa así que quise explorar un poco - Contesto Naruto, pensó que la niña haría un berrinche por entrar pero parece que lo que le dijo ayer la hirió - Eh, lo siento por lo que dije ayer, creo que cometí un error - Se disculpo Naruto. Tenía que controlar mejor sus emociones casi pierde el control ayer y revelo muchas cosas de el.

-Creo que yo soy la que debe disculparse Naruto, creo que te hice recordar algo doloroso para ti - Dijo la niña.

-Jeje, no tienes porque disculparte, tu no sabias nada de mi así que no te culpo por ello pero mejor dejemos esto atrás - Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza, hubo un momento incomodo entre ellos - Dime, ¿Cómo se llaman tus muñecas? - Pregunto Naruto para romper el hielo.

-¿Nombres? ¿Para qué solo son juguetes? - Dijo la niña.

-Bueno, si pero ¿como las llamas cuando juegas con ellas? - Pregunto Naruto. Cuando era pequeño Sakura, Ino y todas las chicas de su clase llevaban muñecas, cada una con un nombre que le daba su dueña y jugaban entre sí - _Demonios se me olvido que todas sus amigas desaparecieron por eso no sabe de que hablo, Gato juro que hare tu muerte lo más dolorosa posible_ - Pensó Naruto.

-Bueno que tal si jugamos con ellas ¿Qué te parece? - Pregunto Naruto mientras agarraba una del mueble.

-¿En serio quieres jugar con muñecas? Eres raro - Dijo la niña mientras veía a Naruto sentarse en el piso con su muñeca.

-¿Pero qué tiene de raro que Naruto-kun juegue conmigo Kazuyo-chan? - Pregunto Naruto mientras movía los brazos de la muñeca y fingía una voz femenina.

-Te ves ridículo, deja de jugar con esa tonta muñeca - Dijo la niña mientras una gota caía de su cabeza.

-Yo no soy una tonta muñeca, yo soy Misaki, de veras - Dijo Naruto fingiendo la voz mientras cruzaba los brazos de la muñeca como si estuviera enojada - Parece que heriste a Misaki-chan, creo que le debes una disculpa - Dijo Naruto ahora con su voz normal.

-Debes estar bromeando, no me voy a disculpar con una tonta muñeca ¿estás loco? - Pregunto la niña, ese tipo era muy infantil.

-Buahhh, Kazuyo piensa que soy una tonta muñeca, estoy tan triste ella me odia Naruto-kun buahhh - Lloro la muñeca mientras abrazaba a Naruto.

-No Misaki-chan, estoy seguro que Kazuyo-chan no te odia ¿no es cierto? - Pregunto Naruto mientras consolaba a la muñeca.

-¿Es en serio? - Pregunto la niña con una ceja levantada - _En serio quiere que me disculpe con una muñeca y que hable con ella, bueno creo que me molestara todo el día si no lo hago_ - Está bien, lo siento Misaki-chan tú no eres una tonta muñeca - Dijo al juguete.

-¿Sniff en serio lo dices? - Pregunto la muñeca sacando su cabeza del hombro de Naruto.

-Si es en serio solo deja de llorar quieres - Dijo la niña con un suspiro.

-¡SII! Kazuyo-chan no me odia, soy tan feliz, venga un abrazo Kazuyo-chan - Grito la muñeca mientras Naruto se la tiro a la niña que la atrapo y se la quedo mirando.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿Por qué no me abrazas Kazuyo-chan acaso me odias? Buahhh - Empezó a llorar de nuevo, la niña le dio una mirada a Naruto que fingía la voz llorona del juguete con una cara que decía ¿es en serio? Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía fingiendo la voz, con un suspiro Kazuyo abrazo la muñeca sin saber que desde la puerta estaban siendo observados por unos hermosos ojos rubíes.

-Kurenai se había levantado para hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, cuando escucho una voz extraña del cuarto de la nieta de Tazuna. Saco unos kunai y vio por la puerta que estaba entre abierta, de ahí vio que la voz extraña era de Naruto mientras tenía una muñeca en sus hombros como si estuviera llorando, tambien estaba Kazuyo que parecía confundida. Se quedo mirando la situación hasta que la niña abrazo a la muñeca, Kurenai se fue con una sonrisa, parece que Naruto quería recuperar la inocencia de la niña pero eso sería muy difícil ya que la niña estaba muy herida.

_-Jeje, Naruto-kun siempre fue muy bueno con los niños, no como el desgraciado de mi padre_ - Pensó Kurenai mientras salia a fuera. Su padre era un alcohólico siempre yendo a buscar prostitutas en los bares y obligandola a trabajar ahí sirviendo copas. Cuando tenía solo 4 años en su antiguo pueblo recuerda cuando huyo del país del arroz y fue encontrada por una kunoichi ojiperla de Konoha, la madre de Hinata quien la tomo bajo su ala y se convirtió en su Sensei/Figura materna. Desde entonces ella tuvo una desconfianza en los hombre pensando que todos eran unos pervertidos, alcohólicos y bastardos como su padre pero Naruto era diferente, se acuerda cuando habían terminado su primera lección sobre control de chackra.

**Flash Back Start**

-Kurenai había dejado ir a Naruto después de su lección sobre el chakra, ella pensó que el niño no iba a prestarle atención sobre su lección y solo iba a exigir que le enseñe a controlarlo pero el niño se sentó y escucho todo lo que le dijo sobre la física del chakra, haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando. Faltaba media hora para que llegue su equipo cuando vio algo negro en el campo de entrenamiento, cuando se acerco mas vio que era una billetera, adentro había unos billetes y una identificación ninja con la foto de Naruto, tambien había otra tarjeta que ella conocía bien, era del club anti Icha-Icha que había formado su amiga Hana hace unas semanas atrás, lo que la sorprendió, saco su propia tarjeta para ver si era real y lo era cada detalle excepto obviamente la información de la persona, eran iguales. Decidió ir a buscar a Naruto ya que no debería estar muy lejos y lo encontró caminando por la calle, lo iba a llamar cuando lo vio acercarse a un niño de unos 5 años.

-Hey ¿Por qué lloras muchacho? - Pregunto mientras se inclino a su altura.

-Sniff tengo mucha sed y no puedo poner mi dinero en la maquina señor Sniff - Dijo el niño apuntando a una maquina de soda.

-No te preocupes niño, yo te ayúdare dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Soy Kenta señor, dígame ¿en serio me va a ayudar? - Pregunto el niño secándose los ojos.

-Claro que sí y no me llames señor, mi nombre es Naruto - Contesto, entonces Naruto agarro al niño y lo levanto del suelo para que pueda poner el dinero en la maquina lo cual el niño hizo felizmente. Una vez en el suelo se lo veía saltando con la bebida en sus manos.

-Siii gracias señor, usted es mi héroe - Grito el niño mientras abría la lata de refresco.

-Jeje, no es nada Kenta pero llámame Naruto - Dijo mientras le desordeno el cabello - Nos vemos - Dijo Naruto. Kurenai vio que venía hacia donde estaba ella así que saco la billetera.

-Ten Naruto-san, se olvido su billetera en el campo de entrenamiento - Dijo Kurenai mientras le devolvia la billetera.

-¿En serio? Gracias Kurenai-Sensei es muy amable de su parte - Dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-No se preocupe Naruto-san pero mejor se va a ver a su equipo, no querra llegar tarde - Dijo Kurenai.

-Jeje, si creo que tienes razón. Bueno, gracias Sensei - Dijo Naruto mientras se iba

Kurenai iba a volver, cuando vio al niño que Naruto ayudo siendo retado por su madre que parecía molesta.

-Hijo no quiero que te juntes con ese niño de nuevo - Dijo la señora mientras veía a Naruto corriendo.

-¿Pero porque Kaa-san? Naruto es mi nuevo héroe - Dijo el niño.

-El no es un héroe, es todo lo contrario. Hazle caso a tu madre, yo sé de qué estoy hablando.

-Kurenai iba a interferir pero llegaba tarde para la reunión de su equipo así que se fue con un Shushin dejando discutir a la madre e hijo.

**Flash Back End**

-Desde entonces ellos se veían en las reuniones del club que hasta ahora solo tenía 29 integrantes todas mujeres a excepción de Naruto y en sus ejercicios de control, él era diferente a todos los hombre que conoció por eso era el único que llamaba kun -_ Si alguien puede curar a esa niña eres tu Naruto-kun_ - Pensó mientras tiraba un kunai al árbol.

**Time skip: Desayuno**

-Vemos a todos reunidos en la mesa esperando el desayuno, Sasuke seguía durmiendo y Naruto estaba en la cocina haciendo unos panqueques para el desayuno.

-¿Falta mucho para el desayuno Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Tsunami. Naruto había insistido en dejarlo hacer sus panqueques, al parecer son una creación suya.

-Si gaki, tengo hambre, date prisa con esa cosa tuya - Dijo Tazuna. El olor que venía de la cocina era delicioso.

-Si ya termine vejete, preparen sus papilas gustativas para esto - Dijo Naruto mientras él y 9 clones salían con el desayuno, cuando cada uno tenía su plato servido Naruto cancelo el jutsu y se sentó en su lugar.

-¿Qué son estas cosas redondas una encima de la otra Naruto? - Pregunto Sakura mirando el plato.

-Ya te dije son panqueques tienes que probarlos, son deliciosos - Dijo Naruto cortando un pedazo y llevandoselo a la boca, la primera en probar fue Kurenai.

-Hmmm esto es una delicia Naruto-kun ¿en serio lo hiciste tu? - Pregunto Kurenai cortando otro pedazo para comer.

-Sí, lo hice cuando tenía 11 años. Los como todos los martes por la mañanas - Dijo Naruto. Los demás empezaron a comer de a poco.

-Oh Kami-sama, es lo mejor que probé en mi vida Naruto-kun - Dijo Tsunami.

-Dios gaki ¿como un mocoso como tu hizo esto? - Pregunto Tazuna.

-Eso es un secreto Tazuna-jisan - Dijo Naruto. Miro a Kakashi para ver que su plato estaba vacío y tenía su máscara puesta - Guau eso fue rápido Kakashi-Sempai.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo Naruto? Llámame Sensei - Dijo Kakashi con su único ojo visible fruncido.

-Lo hare cuando crea que te lo hayas ganado - Dijo Naruto comiendo de su plato.

-Estoy harto de esa actitud Naruto, quiero que hagas 100 lagartijas con cada mano y corras 50 metros en el bosque ¡ahora! - Dijo Kakashi.

-Kakashi estamos desayunando no puede hacerlo luego - Dijo Kurenai tratando de calmar a Kakashi.

-No te preocupes Kurenai, ya comí suficiente además será un buen calentamiento para empezar el día - Dijo Naruto levantándose y saliendo de la casa con Kakashi detrás de el.

-Un calentamiento, debes estar bromeando Naruto, nadie podría soportar esa rutina, ni siquiera Sasuke-kun - Pensó Sakura preocupada por su compañero.

-Una vez afuera, vemos a Naruto haciendo las lagartijas con una mano como si fuera un paseo en el parque, haciendo que Kakashi se enoje. Se suponía que debía sufrir, no paso más de 20 minutos cuando Naruto termino las primeras 100 e iba a empezar con la otra mano cuando Kakashi hablo.

-Naruto debes saber que todo lo que haces, tiene consecuencias, espero que con esto aprendas la lección - Dijo Kakashi leyendo su libro - ¿No estás cansado? - Pregunto Kakashi.

-Para nada Sempai, 22, 23, 24 - Dijo Naruto haciendo el ejercicio con la otra mano.

-Te dije que me llames Sensei Naruto, cuando termines de correr los 50 metros harás todo de nuevo ¿entendido?

-Claro Kakashi-SE-M-PA-I, 56, 57,58 - Contesto Naruto con calma. El hacia rutinas 10 veces más agotadoras que está en Konoha.

-Naruto, por última vez llámame Sensei, no voy a soportar esta falta de respeto de ti - Dijo Kakashi, el chico no aprendía.

-No la puedes soportar de mi pero si de Sasuke, al menos yo tengo la decencia de llamarte Sempai ya que eres mi superior a cargo, en cambio Sasuke solo te llama por tu nombre y tu lo entrenas dejando a Sakura y a mi solos - Dijo Naruto haciendo las ultimas lagartijas.

-De eso se trata todo, estas celoso que le doy más atención a Sasuke Naruto, no seas infantil, entreno a Sasuke porque es el que aprende más rápido - Dijo Kakashi.

-De donde sacaste eso si estuviste todo el tiempo con él, mientras nos hacías hacer lagartijas ¿de los informes de la academia? O ¿Por qué es el último Uchiha? Por si no te diste cuenta Kakashi, Sasuke es el único que sigue inconsciente o el no aprendió nada de ti o eres un mal Sensei - Dijo Naruto terminando el ejercicio - Mira Kakashi, no me importa que entrenes a Sasuke y nos dejes solos, me molesta que tú quieras que te respete por eso como si te lo hubieses ganado.

-Tu maldito - Dijo Kakashi apretando sus puños con furia.

-Pero quiero que sepas una cosa, no importa si me abandonas yo me hare fuerte para proteger a mi gente preciosa y nadie, ni siquiera tu podrá evitarlo Kakashi - Dijo Naruto mientras se aventuraba en el bosque dejando a un furioso Kakashi detrás suyo.

-Había pasado una hora y Naruto ya había terminado los ejercicios de Kakashi, así que volvió a la casa de Tazuna. Vio que no había nadie en la sala, subió las escaleras donde escucho voces, vio que todos estaban reunidos en el cuarto donde dormía Sasuke quien estaba despierto siendo abrazado por Sakura que lloraba en sus hombros.

-Maldición Sakura, suéltame me lastimas - Dijo el Emosuke.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, estoy tan feliz que estes despierto.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Zabuza? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? - Pregunto Sasuke, todo era muy confuso.

-Te lo diremos luego Sasuke, ahora descansa - Dijo Kakashi.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Hatake, dime que paso - Dijo Sasuke con enojo Kakashi solo suspiro.

-Bueno cuando te desmayaste libere a Kakashi de la trampa de Zabuza - Dijo Naruto calmadamente.

-Cierra tu boca dobe, como si un perdedor como tu pudiese hacer eso - Dijo Sasuke - Dime que paso Kakashi dímelo de una vez - Dijo Sasuke.

-Cálmate Sasuke o Kakashi te hará correr por faltarle el respeto - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Kakashi lo mire con enojo - ¿Qué? lo hiciste conmigo ¿no? - Dijo Naruto.

-Que alguien me diga que paso mientras estuve inconsciente, demonios.

-Cálmate Uchiha te lo contaremos después, ahora duerme - Dijo Kurenai.

-Si no va a contestar mi pregunta, cierre su boca señora - Dijo Sasuke sin prestarle atención a la mujer, haciendo enojar tanto a Kurenai y Naruto - Ahora dime que paso Kakashi, estoy perdiendo la paciencia - Dijo. Kakashi solo suspiro.

-Veras Sasuke lo que dijo Naruto es cierto, el me salvo de la prisión de Zabuza - Dijo Kakashi.

-¿Qué, como paso eso? - Grito Sasuke con enojo. Naruto solo se paro y se fue - Adónde vas dobe, dime que paso - Grito Sasuke con enojo.

-Que te lo diga Kakashi, yo tengo que ir al puente, verdad Tazuna-jisan - Dijo Naruto.

-Mierda el puente, casi se me olvida. Rápido gaki tenemos que ir ahora - Dijo Tazuna saliendo con Naruto del cuarto.

-Espera Naruto-kun yo iré contigo - Dijo Kurenai no quería ver el berrinche del Emo.

-Una vez en el puente Naruto había hecho otros 50 clones para ayudar a construir, mientras Kurenai le enseñaba al Naruto real. Estuvieron así hasta que era la hora de volver, iban camino a casa cuando un grupo de 10 niños d años se pararon frente a ellos, su ropa estaba sucia igual que ellos. Naruto reconoció a uno.

-Takumi ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Naruto-nii, te estaba buscando por todo el pueblo, dime ¿no puedes darnos de comer algo del bosque como ayer? - Pregunto el niño.

-¿Ayer? Así que por eso hiciste ese clon Naruto - Dijo Tazuna viendo al chico bajo una nueva luz.

-Naruto ¿de que están hablando estos niños? - Pregunto Kurenai mientras veía a los niños que estaban desnutridos.

-Jeje, veras ayer cuando venía con Tazuna del puente encontré a Takumi buscando algo para comer, así que hice un clon para que le cocine un conejo del bosque - Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza. Él pensaba hacer otro clon ese día para buscar al niño y ayudar a otros pero parece que Takumi lo hizo por el.

-Si es verdad, Naruto-nii me cocino un conejo para mí solo ¿pero qué es eso de una copia? - Pregunto el niño.

-Si ¿qué es eso señor? - Pregunto otro chico - ¿Puede darnos algo de comer? - Pregunto otro y así cada niño hizo una pregunta.

-**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** - Dijo Naruto y un clon suyo apareció haciendo que los niños se callen por la sorpresa - Bien, esto es un clon, son muy sensibles así que no le hagan daño. El les buscara comida para todos ustedes, solo vayan con el, ¿Okay? - Dijo Naruto. Luego que los niños le dieran las gracias se fueron con el clon de Naruto quien estaba rodeado de niños mientras tenia a Takumi subido a su espalda.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte Naruto pero no puedes hacer eso de nuevo, llamaras mucho la atención - Dijo Kurenai mientras Tazuna asintió con la cabeza. El siempre quiso ayudar a los niños pero tenía que preocuparse primero por su familia como todos en el pueblo.

-No te preocupes, mi clon les enseñara como cazar en el bosque para que puedan sobrevivir, si no pueden hacerlo les enseñare de nuevo mañana, pero no habrá tercera vez, aunque odie decirlo, tienen razón. Si llamamos mucho la atención nos pueden meter en problemas - Dijo Naruto. Si ayudaba a todo el mundo, los hombres de gato pueden venir tras el - ¿Podemos dejar esto entre nosotros tres?, no quiero que Kakashi lo sepa - Dijo Naruto.

-Claro Naruto-kun, se que te sientes mal pero es parte de ser un ninja. A veces tienes que abandonar tu humanidad por el bien de la misión - Dijo Kurenai.

-Sabes gaki, para ser un tonto, tienes un corazón de oro. Tranquilo no le diré a nadie - Contesto Tazuna.

-Bien vamos a casa - Dijo Naruto mientras los otros lo seguían.

**3 horas después**

-Vemos a Naruto sentado cruzado de piernas con una hoja en la frente, tambien esta Sakura haciendo el mismo ejercicio siendo "supervisados" por Kakashi, quien leía su libro y Asuma que fumaba su cigarro, acostado viendo las nubes. La tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo ya que llego Sasuke con una expresión de enojo en su cara.

-Oye dobe, lucha conmigo - Grito haciendo que la hoja cayera de la frente de Sakura.

-No puedo Sasuke, ¿no ves que estoy entrenando? - Dijo Naruto sin abrir sus ojos.

-¿Entrenar? ¿Llamas a eso entrenar? Deja de perder el tiempo y lucha contra mi dobe, no pienso repetirlo - Dijo Sasuke - Como demonios ese dobe pudo hacer algo que yo, un Uchiha, no pudo. Le enseñare por quitarme mi gloria - Penso.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar, Kurenai-sensei dijo que tengo que hacer esto por una hora - Dijo Naruto - Además, te acabas de recuperar hace poco Sasuke-teme, no quiero hacerte daño.

-Te dije que luches conmigo o eres un gallina - Dijo Sasuke. Naruto solo suspiro.

-Dime Kakashi-Sempai, ¿podemos tener una pequeña pelea? - Pregunto Naruto. Kakashi vio como Sasuke estaba agitado.

-Hmmm Sasuke se ve muy furioso, la pelea lo calmara un poco además Naruto necesita unas patadas para bajar esa confianza - Okay pero recuerden, nada serio - Dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro.

-Hmp, como si tuviera que ponerme serio con este dobe - Dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía en posición defensiva.

-Bien ¿listos? Empiecen - Grito Kakashi.

-Naruto fue el primero en atacar con un puño en dirección a la cabeza de Sasuke, el atrapo el puño de Naruto y lo iba a golpear con el suyo pero Naruto cogió la mano antes que le golpee.

-Naruto iba a darle una patada en el estomago pero Sasuke salto hacia atrás esquivando el pie, vio como Naruto sonreía. Sasuke hizo 2 sellos de manos para lanzar una bola de fuego pero no pudo hacer el próximo sello cuando sintió un golpe en su pecho haciendo que se ahogue con el jutsu. Humo salía por su boca, sus ojos ardían y no podía respirar.

-Sasuke-kun, Kami-sama ¿Sensei que le paso? - Escucho el grito de Sakura que venía a su izquierda.

-Mierda Sasuke, ¿estás bien? Parece que estuviste fumando 80 cigarrillos de una vez - Escucho al dobe gritar.

-Naruto ¿Qué has hecho? Sasuke pudo haber sido herido de gravedad, Sakura llévalo con Yugao para que lo cure, yo hablare con Naruto - Dijo Kakashi. Una vez que Sakura se fue hizo frente a Naruto.

-Naruto ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Sasuke? no sabes que si golpeas a alguien cuando hace un jutsu de fuego, el chakra se descontrola haciendo que el cuerpo se queme por dentro. Si lo hubieses golpeado unos 4 sellos después Sasuke pudo morir - Dijo Kakashi de forma seria.

-¿Quee? ¿Es en serio Kakashi? Dios mío yo no sabía, en serio yo ni siquiera sabía que Sasuke podía hacer jutsus de fuego - Dijo Naruto. No sabía de eso.

_-Maldito Kyubi, dijiste que si lo hacia Sasuke solo iba a ahogase con humo. Nunca me dijiste que podría morir._

_**-Silencio mortal, yo dije que si lo golpeabas antes que termine el segundo sello eso pasaría, además por que te preocupas, un Uchiha menos en este mundo.**_

_-Maldición zorro, no me agrada Sasuke pero no puedo matarlo es mi compañero, aunque lo odie._

-Ya, calma ustedes dos. Naruto no sabía nada de eso Kakashi además el Uchiha iba a usar un jutsu de fuego en su compañero ¿lo olvidas? esto lo puede tomar como una lección - Intervino Asuma.

-Asuma no te metas, Naruto es mi alumno y yo decido que hacer con el. Naruto quiero que hagas 800 lagartijas y corras del puente hasta aquí unas 15 veces - Dijo Kakashi.

-¿Qué? No puedes hablar en serio Kakashi, esta anocheciendo - Dijo Naruto. Había gastado mucho chakra con los clones que hizo para ayudar en el puente, incluso el tenia un limite.

-Entonces empieza ahora Naruto - Dijo el tuerto dejando a Naruto.

-Mira Naruto, lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada. Kakashi es tu Jounin a cargo - Dijo Asuma poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Está bien Asuma, entiendo - Dijo Naruto - Mejor empiezo ahora - Con eso Naruto se tiro al suelo empezando su castigo.

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Vemos a Naruto durmiendo en el bosque, su cuerpo no pudo mas así que se acostó en el césped. De pronto aparece una persona recogiendo hierbas del bosque que ve el cuerpo de Naruto durmiendo. Su mano se movió a su cuello pero pareció dudar un poco y toco su hombro para despertarlo.

-Oye, despierta, puedes coger un resfrió si duermes en el bosque - Dijo la persona, Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos para ver la cara de una niña.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿Dónde estoy? - Pregunto Naruto limpiándose los ojos.

-Estas en Nami, en el bosque para ser específicos - Dijo la niña.

-Uh, a si ya me acuerdo, estaba entrenando y creo que me quede dormido jeje - Dijo Naruto riéndose a la ligera - Dime ¿tu nombre es tan bonito como tu cara?, El mío es Naruto - Pregunto Naruto inocentemente haciendo que la niña se sonroje un poco.

-Mi nombre es Haku, Naruto-san - Mirando el suelo para que no vea su sonrojo, la niña vio su frente y dijo - ¿Eso es una banda ninja? ¿Acaso usted es uno? - Pregunto Haku.

-Jeje si, por eso estaba aquí en el bosque para entrenar Haku-chan - Dijo Naruto.

-Pero ¿Por qué entrenas? Para mi te ves muy fuerte - Dijo la joven. Naruto solo suspiro.

-Has oído de Gato ¿no? - Dijo Naruto. Vio como la niña se puso tensa, ella solo asintió con la cabeza - Estoy aquí para proteger a Tazuna el constructor del puente, por eso debo ser mas fuerte - Dijo Naruto.

-Ya veo, así ¿Qué haces esto solo por tu misión? - Pregunto la niña.

-No, la misión solo es una pequeña parte, lo hago para proteger a mi gente preciosa - Contesto Naruto.

-¿Tu gente preciosa? - Pregunto la niña que parecía sorprendida.

-Si, el viejo y su familia se volvieron personas preciosas para mí, por eso debo ser fuerte, no por la misión. Es por eso que no importa que, detendre a Gato porque cuando luchas por proteger a tu gente preciosa es cuando de verdad te haces fuerte, de veras - Dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Ya veo, Naruto-kun lo siento pero tengo que irme pero estoy segura que tú serás fuerte - Dijo la niña mientras se iba - Por cierto, yo soy un chico - Dijo la niña esperando ver la cara de shock de Naruto pero en su lugar había una sonrisa.

-Sabes, si un chico puede ser tan bonito como tú, me hago gay sin pensarlo dos veces - Bromeo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a la niña - Pero en serio Haku-chan ¿por qué finges ser un chico? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Veras, lo que pasa es que los hombres de Gato son muy peligrosos y si soy un chico no se meterán tanto conmigo - Dijo Haku. Los hombres de Gato eran unos cerdos, no esperaba que Zabuza se recupere para darles su merecido.

-Ya veo, pero no te preocupes te juro que gato pronto caerá y no tendrás que fingir mas, es una promesa - Dijo Naruto con una mirada llena de determinación.

-Si, estoy segura que Gato caerá, nos vemos Naruto-kun - Dijo la niña mientras desaparecía en el bosque.


	11. cap 11 insubordinación

**Capitulo 11: Insubordinación, uniendo fuerzas**

-Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Sasuke despertó, vemos a Naruto con una guitarra frente a Kazuyo, Kurenai y Tsunami.

-Bien este juego es muy simple, se trata de decir la canción lo más rápido posible sin equivocase.

-La canción se llama "sal de ahí chivita" (nota del autor una canción que mis abuelos me cantaban cuando era un niño es como un trabalenguas).

-Bien la voy a cantar entera para que se la aprendan luego Kazuyo-chan canta una parte y Kurenai-chan otra y luego Tsunami-chan hasta que termine, bien comencemos - Dijo Naruto cuando empezó a tocar la guitarra y cantar el primer verso. Esto había pasado muy seguido Naruto jugaba con Kazuyo a las muñecas, a tomar el té, y muchos juegos más haciendo que la niña se divierta y vuelva a reír.

-Tsunami no creía que eso fuera posible, ella trato de jugar con su hija antes de que lleguen los ninjas de Konoha pero ella se negaba a jugar porque decía que eso era muy infantil. Le dolía ver como su hija vivía sin una infancia normal, hasta que llego Naruto.

-Claro al principio su hija se negó pero Naruto insistió tanto que la niña no tuvo más remedio que jugar.

-no pasaron más de tres días para que su hija espere en la ventana a que llegue Naruto con su abuelo del puente para divertirse con Naruto, su padre tambien cambio con la llegada del rubio, gracias a sus clones habían hecho un gran paso con el puente. No falto mucho para que aquellos que habían renunciado vuelvan a trabajar, su padre ya no bebía mas, ya que sus preocupaciones se iban muriendo de a poco y todo fue gracias a Naruto, vio como se reía de su hija que se había confundido de verso haciendo que ella haga pucheros, aunque no podría evitar la sonrisa que crecía de su boca sus pasamiento fueron interrumpido por el niño ¡no! el hombre en cuestión.

-Tsunami-chan es tu turno - Dijo con su sonrisa.

-Okay, sal de ahí chivita, chivita sal de ahí de ese lugar, vamos a llamar al lobo para que saque a la chiva…- ( Apuesto que leíste eso cantando xD ) y así cantaron riéndose hasta la hora de la cena.

-La cena era muy incómoda ya que todos debían estar reunidos y había una gran tensión entre Kakashi y Sasuke contra Naruto. Sasuke seguía enojado con Naruto por vencerlo de nuevo y lo peor para su orgullo es que el dobe se negaba a luchar de nuevo, Kakashi en cambio no soportaba la presencia de Naruto, se suponía que no debía ser fuerte porque mientras más fuerte sea mayor es la posibilidad que el Kyubi lo controle, se preguntaba quién pudo enseñar al chico, pensó en Kurenai pero ella era una nueva Jounin-Sensei no era posible que pueda hacer semejante milagro. Lo peor es que Naruto se negaba a darle información diciendo que no confiaba en el.

-Mmm, está cosa es muy rica Tsunami ¿qué es? - Dijo Tazuna para romper el silencio incomodo.

-Gracias Tou-san, se llaman tacos pero la receta es de Naruto-kun - Contesto Tsunami.

-Guau gaki. Sabes, con estas recetas podrías abrir tu propio restaurante - Dijo Tazuna. La comida del chico era deliciosa, podría hacer un manjar con lo poco que tenían.

-Jeje, bueno no es nada. Era lo único que se me ocurrió con lo que había en la cocina - Contesto rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esto Naruto? - Pregunto Kakashi quien tenía su máscara puesta y el plato vacio con apenas una migajas.

-Demonios me distraigo un segundo y comes todo más rápido que un Akimichi con el estomago vacio - Bromeo Naruto, haciendo que todos los ninjas se rían todos menos los miembros del equipo 7 - Y por la pregunta eso es un SE-CRE-TO - Dijo Naruto comiendo su taco.

-¿Sabes Naruto?, creo que tienes muchos secretos - Dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a Naruto con sospecha.

-Por supuesto que si, soy un ninja ¿no es cierto? - Dijo Naruto calmadamente.

-Hmp un dobe como tú no es un verdadero ninja, solo eres un perdedor - Dijo Sasuke.

-Eso no es cierto Naruto-nii es mas ninja que tu - Dijo Kazuyo.

-Hmp, un ninja no juega con muñecas - Dijo Sasuke a la niña haciendo que esta se enoje.

-¿En serio? Porque en el reglamento shinobi no leí esa regla - Dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien ya cálmense los dos ¿no podemos comer una cena sin que haya una discusión? - Dijo Kurenai.

-Lo siento Sensei, no volverá a suceder - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Kakashi se enoje.

-¿Por qué la sigues tratando como si fuera tu Sensei? Ella no te enseño ningún Jutsu o Genjutsu así que ¿Por qué? - Dijo Kakashi eso lo estaba molestando hace mucho tiempo.

-Es cierto, no me enseño ningún Jutsu o Genjutsu pero si me enseño otras cosas, como la recopilación de datos por eso sabia tantas cosas cuando Tazuna-jisan nos dijo que pasaba en Nami, aparte de eso, ella me enseña muchas cosas fuera de la vida shinobi y me da consejos cada vez que tengo una duda sobre algo, eso es lo que hace un buen Sensei, lo que tú no has hecho Kakashi-Sempai - Contesto Naruto. Kakashi solo se levanto y se fue cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Eso no fue correcto Naruto-baka, no deberías hacer enojar a Sensei así - Dijo Sakura. Naruto solo se levanto para irse.

-¿Adónde vas Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Kurenai.

-Voy a entrenar un poco Sensei, vuelvo en unos minutos - Dijo Naruto. Quien después de recibir un asentimiento de cabeza de Kurenai se fue.

**Lugar desconocido**

-Vemos a Zabuza sentado en su cama jugando con una manzana en su mano, frente a el esta su compañera Haku a quien salvo de la calle cuando era una niña pequeña. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió para revelar a Gato con un hombre de unos 33 años con la banda de Konoha que tenía un corte por la mitad, montrando que era un ninja renegado de la aldea. Tenía el pelo negro y ojos marrones y una cicatriz pasaba por su ojo derecho, portaba una espada en su cintura.

-Vaya, parece que el supuesto demonio al fin puede caminar pero es muy tarde para eso, decidí que tus servicios ya no son necesarios por eso pague a este ninja llamado Yasei para que mate a Tazuna, lo mejor es que lo hace a mitad de precio - Dijo Gato apuntando al hombre.

-Dime Zabuza ¿en serio Hatake Kakashi es el líder de esta misión? - Pregunto el hombre con una mirada psicópata en sus ojos, mientras tocaba su cicatriz.

-Si así es, el está con unos genin a su mando ¿acaso tienes una cuenta con el ninja copia? - Pregunto Zabuza con el ceño fruncido.

-Jeje, si el maldito me descubrió tratando de vender información a Iwa haciendo que tenga que huir, tuve que pelear con él y me hizo esta marca en mi hermoso rostro, el debe morir - Dijo el hombre.

-Bien, tienes hasta esta noche para agarrar tus cosas Zabuza, no quiero volver a ver tu feo rostro y llévate a él afeminado de tu compañero contigo - Dijo Gato y sin decir nada más se fue con su nuevo matón. Cuando Zabuza se aseguro que no había nadie hablo.

-Haku quiero que vigiles al tipo ese, el constructor no debe morir antes que termine el puente. Según vi, Kakashi puede hacer frente a ese desgraciado y con ese rubio cabeza hueca consigo, no puede perder pero aun así quiero que seas su seguridad por si acaso, no interfieras a menos que sea necesario ¿entendiste? - Dijo Zabuza con una voz seria.

-Hai Zabuza-sama - Dijo Haku. Estaba dispuesta a salir para cumplir sus ordenes cuando Zabuza hablo de nuevo.

-Ah y si te topas con el gaki rubio, clavale unos Senbon en la espalda por mi - Dijo Zabuza mientras le daba un mordisco con sus dientes de tiburón a la manzana - Ya puedes retírarte - Dijo mientras se acostó en su cama.

**Centro comercial de Nami**

-Vemos a Tsunami con una bolsa de comestibles en sus manos, ella estaba esperando que Sakura y Sasuke vengan para ir a casa ya que se habían ido a atrapar a un ladrón que le robo el bolso a Sakura, dejándola sola y no los quería meter en problemas con su Sensei pero el tiempo paso y no venían así que se fue a su casa sola. Vio que no había ningún niño en la calle pidiendo comida lo cual la entristeció, seguro ya habrían muerto o sido capturados por Gato haciendo que su ánimo caiga pero saber que su hija estaba sana y salva en su casa cuidada por Naruto. Sus pensamientos se fueron en la relación que el rubio tenia con su hija, al principio vio al rubio como un hermano mayor para ella pero a la mañana de hoy, su hija le dijo que quería que Naruto fuera su padre por lo que había hecho unas noches atras.

**Flash Back Start**

-Vemos a todos cenando en la casa una sopa que había hecho Tsunami, había un silencio incomodo como siempre. Sakura comía despacio viendo la habitación cuando algo llamo su atención era una foto donde salía la familia de Tazuna pero en la equina donde parecía haber un hombre junto a la familia le faltaba la cabeza.

-Esto ¿Por qué esa foto de ahí tiene un corte donde hay un hombre? ¿Quién era ese señor? - Pregunto Sakura para romper el silencio.

-Ese hombre fue conocido como el héroe de Nami - Dijo Tazuna haciendo que su nieta se levante y salga de la sala.

-Tou-san te dije que no hables de él cuando Kazuyo este cerca, aun esta herida - Dijo Tsunami mientras salía para calmar a su hija, subió las escaleras para hablar con su hija que cerró la puerta.

-Hija déjame entrar, solo quiero hablar contigo - Dijo a su hija que se negaba a abrir la puerta. Habían pasado unos minutos e iba a renunciar cuando vio a Naruto subir las escaleras.

-¿Kazuyo está ahí adentro Tsunami-chan? - Pregunto Naruto con una voz tranquila y amable. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Kazuyo-chan soy yo, ¿podemos hablar? - Pregunto Naruto tocando la puerta.

-¡NO!, ¡déjame sola¡ ¡no quiero hablar con nadie! - Grito la niña. Por su voz Naruto pudo notar que ella había llorado.

-Kazuyo-chan, Tazuna nos conto la historia de Kaiza, se que debe ser muy duro para ti - Dijo Naruto sentándose apoyando su espalda en la puerta.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! - Grito la niña.

-Kazuyo-chan escucha, aunque tu padre no esté, el sigue vivo. Una persona muere de verdad cuando la última persona que lo amo tambien muere, el vive en tu corazón como en el de tu madre y abuelo - Dijo Naruto. Espero que la niña dijera algo pero solo tuvo silencio - Mira Kazuyo-chan, te prometo que la muerte de Kaiza no será en vano, yo hare que Gato caiga, es una promesa - Dijo Naruto.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Gato es muy fuerte para ti! ¡Eso solo es un sueño imposible! ¿No lo entiendes? los sueños no se cumplen - Grito la niña con una voz entrecortada.

-¿Un sueño imposible? Sabes, hace mucho tiempo cuando no había nadie conmigo escribí una canción que me daba ánimo para seguir adelante ¿quieres que te la cante? - Pregunto Naruto pero solo recibió silencio, el solo suspiro - Voy a cantarla de todas formas - Dijo Naruto.

_-Tal vez lo imposible soñar, amar, combatir sin temor, triunfar sobre el miedo invencible, de pie soportar el dolor, es mi ideal, la estrella alcanzar, no importa cuan lejos, se puede lograr, luchar por vencer sin dudar o temer y mi sueño imposible alcanzar, si tu quieres será_ - Canto Naruto ( NDelAutor, la canción es de Elvis pero esta versión la escuche de un comerciar para chicos con cáncer de Perú). Con una voz dulce haciendo que Tsunami se sienta conmovida por como Naruto trataba de hacer sentir mejor a su hija. Luego de un tiempo de silencio Naruto hablo de nuevo.

-Mira Kazuyo-chan, deja que hable contigo a solas, solo tú y yo nadie mas ¿quieres? - Dijo Naruto. Luego de unos minutos se escucho que quitaron el seguro de la puerta Tsunami iba a abrir la puerta cuando Naruto la detuvo - Todo estará bien, deja que hable con ella. Tu ve abajo antes de que los demás se preocupen ¿quieres Tsunami-chan? - Dijo Naruto.

-Ella se iba a negar pero cuando vio esos ojos azules no pudo, solo asintió con la cabeza, bajo las escaleras y se sentó con los demás en la sala.

-Pasaron 7 minutos cuando escucho que alguien bajaba las escaleras, vio que era Naruto quien llevaba a su hija en su espalda, su hija tenia la foto de Kaiza en sus manos, entonces Naruto puso a la niña en el suelo y se acerco a la foto familiar. La agarro y abrió el marco y se la dio a su hija, con un poco de cinta para pegar, corto un pedazo de cinta y pego la cabeza de Kaiza a la foto, se la quedo mirando un rato cuando le entrego la foto a Naruto para que la ponga donde estaba antes, hubo un silencio en la sala mientras todos veían la foto.

-Naruto-nii dijo que debía pegar la cabeza de Kaiza para que todos los que entren aquí vean lo felices que éramos juntos - Dijo la niña contestando la pregunta que nadie hizo, luego sonrió - Y para que eso nos de fuerzas para recuperar y luchar por esa alegría para cuando Tazuna-jisan termine el puente - Dijo la niña haciendo que todos sonrían menos Sasuke que solo se quedo viendo la ventana con una mirada melancólica.

**Flash Back End**

-Tsunami fue tocada por esa escena, trato de explicarle a su hija que eso no era posible, que él era unos años menor que ella, que era de otra aldea y que ella no sentía nada por él, excepto un sentimiento de amistad y que no podría quedarse, lo cual entristeció a su hija. Le dolía hacerle sentir así pero era la verdad, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un golpe en el cuello luego todo se volvió negro.

**Casa de Tazuna**

-Vemos a Naruto reunido con Kazuyo y Tazuna jugando al Póker.

-Sabes que si Tsunami-chan nos ve jugando a las cartas con Kazuyo-chan nos va a matar ¿verdad Tazuna-jisan? - Pregunto Naruto viendo sus cartas.

-Cállate gaki y muestra tus cartas, no puedo dejar que un mocoso como tú me gane - Dijo Tazuna con enojo.

-Okay, mira - Dijo Naruto mostrando sus cartas, haciendo que Tazuna tire sus cartas con furia.

-Demonios mocoso ¿acaso haces esa brujería ninja o algo así? - Pregunto Tazuna. El niño le había ganado 7 veces y para colmo su nieta gano 3 mientras él no tenía ninguna victoria.

-¿Podemos jugar a tomar el té? Esto es muy aburrido - Dijo Kazuyo dejando sus cartas en la mesa - ¿Dónde está Kaa-san?

-Se fue a comprar la cena con Sakura y Sasuke, volverán en cualquier momento - Dijo Naruto con un suspiro - Pero se están tardando mucho, mejor iré a ver - Dijo levantándose. Vio que Tazuna iba a decir algo pero el hizo un Shushin antes que hable.

-Al demonio él y toda esa magia ninja, lleno toda la sala con hojas - Dijo Tazuna con enojo - Ven Kazuyo, ordenemos esto antes que tu madre llegue - Dijo Tazuna.

**En el pueblo**

-Vemos a Naruto paseando por el pueblo, vio que no había ningún niño en la calle, esto causo una sonrisa en su rostro, desde que le enseño a los niños a vivir en el bosque no volvieron al pueblo. Naruto les había hecho una casa de árbol con unos materiales que tomo "préstado" de Tazuna, había un grupo de 19 chicos y chicas en esa casa, ninguno mayor que los 10 años. Vio a Sakura y Sasuke caminando por la calle nerviosamente buscando algo.

-Hey chicos ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Naruto, vio que no estaba Tsunami y se empezó a preocupar.

-Naruto no encontramos a la hija de Tazuna en ninguna parte - Dijo Sakura con miedo en su cara.

-¿QUE? ¿Cómo sucedió? - Pregunto Naruto. Esto era muy malo.

-Fuimos a capturar a un ladrón que le robo el bolso a Sakura - Dijo Sasuke.

-Me están diciendo que dejaron a Tsunami-chan sola, sin protección solo por un ladrón ¿Por qué uno no se quedo a cuidarla? - Dijo Naruto con enojo - Sabes que, no hay tiempo para esto mejor vayamos a informar a los Jounin, pero primero **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** - Grito Naruto y aparecieron como 50 clones - Sepárense y busquen a Tsunami-chan, nosotros iremos a informar a Kurenai-sensei y los demás - Luego de que los clones empiecen a buscar, vemos a Naruto y sus compañeros de equipo corriendo a la casa donde encontraron a todos reunidos con Tazuna siendo abrazado por su hija que lloraba en sus hombros. Vieron a Kakashi con una expresión de enojo en su rostro con una carta en su mano.

-Sakura, Sasuke pueden explicarme esto - Dijo Kakashi leyendo la carta - Tazuna tenemos a tu hija, si quieres que viva no terminaras el puente - Dijo Kakashi mientras rompía la carta - ¿Saben lo que han hecho? por su descuido Tsunami esta en gran peligro - Grito Kakashi mientras miraba a sus dos alumnos con desepción en sus ojos.

-Pero, pero - Tartamudeaba Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Pero qué? Sakura ¿acaso tienes una excusa por esto? ¿crees que tus lagrimas traerán de vuelta a Tsunami? Compórtate como una kunoichi por dios - Grito Kakashi haciendo que Sakura llore más.

-y tu Sasuke, tu me has decepcionado esperaba más de ti - Dijo Kakashi haciendo que Sasuke apretara los puños.

-Luego habrá tiempo para gritar Kakashi ¿Qué haremos con Tsunami? - Dijo Kurenai temiendo la respuesta.

-Nada - Fue lo único que dijo Kakashi haciendo que su equipo y la familia de Tazuna quede en shock, los demás solo bajaron la cabeza con impotencia y tristeza en sus caras.

-¡¿Cómo que no haremos nada Kakashi? Debes que estar bromeando - Grito Naruto con furia.

-Naruto nuestra misión es proteger a Tazuna y solo a él, no voy a arriesgar a mi equipo y la misión en algo que seguro terminara en una emboscada - Dijo Kakashi con los ojos cerrados. Naruto iba a gritar cuando Kurenai le toco el hombro.

-Naruto cálmate - Dijo Kurenai con su voz de hielo - Kakashi ¿seguro que no podemos hacer nada? - Pregunto Kurenai.

-Kurenai tu eres solo un refuerzo en mi misión, yo soy el que toma las decisiones y dije que no hay que nada que hacer ¿entendido? - Dijo Kakashi con un tono de autoridad.

-Entiendo - Dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos y con calma.

-¡¿QUE? No puedes decir eso Naruto ¿cómo puedes abandonar a Kaa-san así? Yo confié en ti - Grito la niña dejando los brazos de su abuelo mientras miraba a Naruto con ojos lleno de lagrimas - ¡Dijiste que todo estarían bien!

-Basta no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora - Dijo Kakashi.

-Kakashi hay algo que tengo que decirte - Dijo Naruto mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué es Naruto? - Pregunto Kakashi mirando a Naruto con sospecha.

-Soy un clon - Y sin decir más desapareció dejando una nube de humo y a todos sorprendidos junto a un furioso Kakashi.

**Lugar desconocido en el bosque**

-Vemos a dos matones hablando entre ellos.

-Oye, atrapar a la hija del constructor fue muy fácil con esa distracción - Dijo uno de ellos.

-Je, tu lo has dicho, es increíble que esa hermosura sea hija de ese viejo, ojala el jefe nos deje tener una diversión con ella - Fueron sus últimas palabras cuando un kunai se clavo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-¿Qué carajos? - Grito el hombre cuando unos kunais se clavaron en sus rodillas y hombros haciendo que caiga. Estuvo gritando cuando alguien agarro firmemente su cuello impendiendo que hable.

-Dime maldito, donde está la hija de Tazuna o hare que tus últimos minutos de vida sean los más dolorosos, escoria - Dijo una voz oscura. Sintió una sed de sangre que no había sentido en su vida, solo vio unos ojos azules lleno de ira y sintió como los kunai en su pierna se clavaron más profundamente.

-AHHH está en un almacén de madera al norte, ahhh, pero por favor detente - Suplico. No podía soportar el dolor pero eso no era nada comparado con esos ojos azules como si estuviera penetrando su alma, eso fue lo último que vio cuando todo se volvió negro.

-Naruto vio al hombre muerto y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Ya con el Naruto real vemos como se detuvo de pronto entonces cambio su dirección al norte. No paso mucho hasta que vio un almacén abandonado, entro con un jutsu de camuflaje nivel B que le enseño jiraiya la última vez. Lo que vio le hizo jadear, la sangre estaba por todas partes ya que había seis matones muertos en el piso, todos ellos con cortes hechos de una cuchilla. Naruto caminó lentamente hacia la carnicería mientras la sangre empapaba sus sandalias y sus pies.

-Hmp mph - Un soplo se puede escuchar, lo que hizo a Naruto mirar a su alrededor, luego lo volvió a oír lo que lo llevó a la esquina más oscura de la bodega.

-Naruto fue hacia el origen del sonido y vio a Tsunami atada, hizo todo lo posible para no perder el control en sí mismo.

-Tsunami - Naruto corrió hacia ella mientras ella gritaba y movía frenéticamente aún más cuando se enteró de Naruto - Tomó la tela que cubría su boca y los ojos.

-¡Cuidado! - Grito Tsunami. Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron al sentir algo hacia él, su instinto le hizo hacer una voltereta hacia atrás y voló a una gran distancia.

-El cuello de Naruto sangraba un poco y él lo limpió mientras estaba jadeando.

Su instinto estaba en lo cierto, por poco pudo esquivar una hoja que lo podría decapitar.

-Jeje, parece que al fin encontraron mi escondite pero ¿Qué es esto?, parece que el mocoso Kyubi está aquí, hoy es mi día de suerte - Dijo una voz que Naruto conocía muy bien - ¿Me recuerdas? Yo era el cazador numero uno de la caza del zorro en Konoha.

-Tu, maldito desgraciado, esperaba no volver a ver ese feo rostro de nuevo - Dijo Naruto con ira pura en su voz, al ver al hombre que era el líder cuando los aldeanos lo seguían cuando era un crio.

-¿Mi feo rostro? Claro como si un demonio como tu pudiese saber lo que es bello - Dijo el hombre con enojo - Jeje, pero ahora no hay nadie que te proteja demonio, te destruire terminando el trabajo de Yondaime-sama - Dijo desenvainando su espada con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Primero me torturas y me cazas y ahora lastimas a mi gente preciosa, ¡voy a destruirte desgraciado!

-**Kinjutsu Uzumaki: Teikoku Aoi no Hane** - Grito Naruto, de pronto del kunai de su mano creció una luz azul de chakra, habia creado esa técnica en ese mes en la ola.

-Vaya parece que el demonio tiene cierta habilidad, pues veamos cómo funciona contra mi - Dijo Yasei saltando con su espada frente a Naruto, quien la detuvo con su espada de chakra. El sonido del metal chocando se pudo escuchar en todo el lugar, Naruto aprovecho un descuido de Yasei para saltar lejos mientras hacía sellos de mano - **Fūton: Renkūdan** - Grito Naruto. De su boca salió una bola de viento que se movía cortando todo a su paso, Yasei salto esquivando el ataque que creó un agujero en la pared.

-Je, eso no estuvo mal mocoso demoniaco pero no podrás herirme con eso - Dijo.

-Pues eso lo veremos infeliz - Dijo Naruto mientras tiraba una bomba de humo a sus pies - **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** - Grito Naruto mientras 2 clones aparecieron corriendo a Yasei, uno en la izquierda y otro a su derecha, Yasei salto para esquivar a los clones mientras buscaba al real que no estaba en ninguna parte. Sintió un ruido sobre su cabeza, levanto la vista cuando ahí vio a Naruto con su kunai con chakra en el techo sosteniéndose con chakra en sus pies, puso su cuchilla para evitar el ataque de Naruto pero vio como este sonrió - BOOM - Fue lo único que dijo, cuando unos sellos explosivos en su pecho empezaron a brillar. Yasei se preparo para la explosión que no tardo en llegar.

-En el suelo vemos al Naruto real desatando a Tsunami.

-Date prisa Naruto-kun - Grito desesperadamente la mujer.

-Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo - Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un kunai para cortar la soga, cuando de pronto un pie lo lanzo lejos. Ahí vemos a Yasei con su ropa quemada y su pelo chamuscado.

-Maldito mocoso, voy a matarte por destruir mi ropa - Dijo Yasei mientras veía a Naruto que lo estaba ignorando viendo a Tsunami - Hmm, parece que solo te preocupas por esta mujer, bueno será mejor sacar esta distracción para que luchemos sin molestias - Dijo disfrutando ver la cara de shock de Tsunami y Naruto.

-Oh Kami-sama por favor te lo rúe… - Tsunami no pudo terminar cuando la espada se clavo en su pecho.

-Yasei vio como la cara de la mujer fue del dolor a una sonrisa - BOOM - Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en humo y en su lugar vio un sello en la pared donde estaba apoyada.

-Afuera vemos a Naruto corriendo con Tsunami en su espalda. Estaban a unos kilómetros lejos, un clon de Naruto había rescatado a Tsunami cuando uso ese jutsu de viento, mientras otro se transformo en Tsunami mientras el real luchaba contra Yasei.

-Una explosión se escucho detrás suyo, no paso mucho cuando se escucho la otra.

-Mierda espero que el jefe este bien - Fue lo único que dijo.

-Espera ¿jefe? ¿Tú no eres el real? - Pregunto Tsunami, vio como los clones siempre llamaban al real jefe, el clon solo asintió con su cabeza Tsunami vio atrás con preocupación en su rostro.

-Dentro del almacén vemos a Naruto detrás de unas cajas con su kunai en la mano sintiendo la presencia de su enemigo, parece que su ataque solo le causo heridas menores. Ahora sin Tsunami podría luchar serio. Iba a atacar cuando sintió dos presencias nuevas que reconoció como Kakashi y Yugao _- Genial parece que la idea de las explosiones funciono, ahora debo actuar como si me hubiese enterado del Kyubi_ - Pensó Naruto.

-Maldito chico Kyubi ¿Dónde estás? Eres un demonio deja que te mate y libre la tierra de ti plaga - Grito Yasei con enojo. Su mano izquierda con quemaduras leves sintió unos kunai ir hacia el, así que salto. Años de pelea le hicieron esquivar una katana que caía donde estaba antes, ahí vio a una mujer con el pelo púrpura.

-Vaya parece que nos volvemos a ver Yasei - Escucho una voz que venía detrás de el.

-Jeje, el mocoso Kyubi y Kakashi en el mismo lugar, no espero para poder matarlos a ambos - Dijo Yasei mientras reía como loco.

-Mierda le dijo sobre el Kyubi, esto es malo, ahora Naruto sabe la verdad pero tendré que hacer frente a eso en otro momento - Naruto no es el Kyubi Yasei pero eso no lo puede sabe un idiota cegado por el odio como tu - Dijo Kakashi en posición de ataque, ante esto el hombre se rio más fuertemente.

-Y lo dice el Anbu que llegaba después que jugáramos con el niño, vamos Kakashi, tu eres igual que yo. Solo querías al niño muerto por eso llegabas antes que acabemos con lo que empezó el cuarto - Dijo Yasei haciendo que Yugao mire a Kakashi con una mirada llena de furia pero ese no era el momento debía concentrarse en su enemigo. Luego haría frente a Kakashi - Pero eso no importa, ahora es hora de su muerte **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** - Grito mientras usaba sangre de la herida que le hizo Naruto, de pronto salieron osos de tres metros con ropa samurái y espadas en su manos.

-**Yasei ¿para que me invocas?** - Dijo el oso más alto.

-Pues para tu venganza mi amigo, tenemos frente a nosotros el hombre que mato a tu hijo hace unos años atrás - Dijo su invocador con una sonrisa en su cara haciendo que el oso mire a Kakashi con furia.

-Ya veo, en ese caso por mi hijo me asegurare que mueras Hatake Kakashi - Grito el oso con furia.

-**Doton: Doryuudan (Elemento tierra: misil del dragón de tierra**) - Grito el oso lazando el jutsu a Kakashi mientras el otro oso luchaba contra Yugao.

-Bien ¿Dónde estás chico zorro? Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano - Dijo Yasei mientras reía sadicamente.

-Yo no soy el Kyubi idiota, Kyubi fue asesinado por el Yondaime hace trece años que yo haya nacido el mismo día que ataco es una coincidencia - Grito Naruto.

-Jajaja, ¿en serio crees que todo el mundo te odia por eso? Dios eres un idiota jajaja - Se rio Yasei de Naruto - Parece que aun no te han dicho nada, deja que te cuente del secreto de esa noche - Dijo Yasei con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

-¡No de digas Yasei! - Fue el grito de Kakashi mientras esquivaba la garra del oso.

-**Humano no tienes tiempo para distraerte, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi hijo -** Grito el oso atacando a Kakashi.

-¿Secreto, que secreto? - Pregunto Naruto como si no supiera nada.

-El secreto que Kyubi está dentro de ti, ¿nunca te pregúntaste porque te tratan así como si fueras basura, como si te odiaran solo por estar vivo? Tu eres el Kyubi que ataco Konoha hace trece años, por eso nunca serás amado - Dijo Yasei. Vio como los ojos de Naruto se volvieron oscuros sin esperanzas, de pronto Naruto cayó sobre sus rodillas llorando mirando el suelo. Yasei salto frente a él con su espada en mano, vio como la chica trato de llegar pero fue detenida por su oso, el sonrió cruelmente ya había quitado la voluntad del niño, ahora tenía que acabar con su vida.

-¿Unas últimas palabras mocoso? - Pregunto con su espada tocando el cuello de Naruto haciendo que levante los ojos a su verdugo que quería ver como sus ojos perdían la vida.

-Sniff, si solo una - Sollozo Naruto con los ojos cerrado. Cuando los abrió su mirada estaba llena de determinación - ¡BOOM! - Grito antes de explotar haciendo que Yasei salte pero no pudo evitar que su brazo se queme gravemente.

-AHH - Grito agarrando su brazo con fuerza. Escucho muchos pasos que venía hacia el y vio como Naruto le dio un golpe haciendo que salga volando por los aires.

-**Uzumaki Naruto Rendan** - Escucho un grito arriba suyo vio como unos diez Naruto caían del cielo con sus puño al aire, sintió como los puños de Naruto golpearon su cuerpo creando un dolor insoportable en su cuello. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo creando una nube de humo que no dejaba ver nada, de pronto la nube desapareció y vemos a Naruto con una esfera azul en su mano.

-Cázame, golpéame, escúpeme en mi cara, y llámame monstruo no me importa. Pero si lastimas a alguien precioso para mi, yo te cazare, te golpeare y escupiré en tu cara pero sobre todo te matare - Dijo Naruto con una voz llena de furia mientras se acercaba al hombre moribundo en el piso. Vio como Yugao destruyo al oso con quien estaba luchando y como Kakashi clavo su mano que lanzaba rayos en el corazón del oso quien desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Naruto no lo hagas, tu eres mejor que esto - Dijo Yasei tosiendo sangre, suplicando por su vida.

-Es muy tarde para eso escoria, ahora muere, **Rasengan** - Fue el grito de Naruto mientras clavaba su brazo sobre el pecho del hombre haciendo que su cuerpo se entierre en el piso, creando una nube de humo.

-Vemos a Kakashi y Yugao frente a la nube de humo y ven como Naruto sale de la nube mientras su pecho se agitaba sin control - ¿Tsunami-chan esta a salvo? - Pregunto Naruto, luchando por estar conciente. Luego de ver como Yugao asintió con la cabeza sonrió - Eso es bueno - Dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

-Kakashi iba a agarrar a Naruto cuando un puño con chakra le golpee en su cara haciendo que vuele lejos de él, levanto la vista para ver a su atacante, imaginen su sorpresa cuando descubrió que fue Yugao.

-¡Tu maldito desgraciado! ¡Por tu culpa este niño tuvo una infancia de mierda! ¡Debí sospecharlo desde un principio, es por eso que sus ataques disminuyeron cuando tome el puesto! ¡Hare que Hokage-sama te castigue por lo que hiciste Kakashi¡ - Dijo Yugao. Luego agarro a Naruto en brazos y desapareció en un Shushin dejando a un pensativo Kakashi.

_-Mierda ¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esto? Y ese jutsu que uso Naruto era de Minato-sensei ¿Cómo Naruto sabe ese jutsu? y creo que nunca lo sabré ya que Hokage-sama me encerrara en una celda al menos que…_ - Pensó Kakashi planeando una estrategia para salir de esto. Se levanto para irse pero primero se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de Yasei lo quedo mirando con odio al cuerpo sin vida y le dio una patada a su cara con furia antes de irse con un Shushin.

-Pasaron unos minutos cuando apareció una niña miro el cuerpo de Yasei y metió la mano en su bolsillo donde había una llave, miro el cuerpo y vio el cielo pensando en lo que vio y escucho en esa batalla usando sus espejos para que no noten su presencia.

-A Zabuza-sama le puede interesar esto - Dijo Haku. Luego hizo un sello de mano y un espejo apareció frente suyo y sin mirar atrás se metió dejando el almacen solo con los cuerpos sin vida.


	12. Cap 12 la caída de gato parte 1

**Capitulo 12: La caída de Gato Primera Parte**

-Yugao estaba furiosa mientras llevaba el cuerpo de Naruto a la casa de Tazuna. Sintió la presencia de Kakashi detrás suyo haciendo que su ira crezca, apuro su ritmo no quería verlo en ese momento, vio la cara de Naruto que dormía tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

-Naruto-kun - Dijo en apenas un susurro. Ella había visto a Naruto desde las sombras los últimos años, lo perseguían cuando hacia sus bromas lo que sucedía muy seguido cuando estaba en la academia. Ella sabía que todo eso era un acto y con el tiempo sintió curiosidad por el niño en sus brazos, tanto que un día lo siguió.

**Flash Back Start**

-Naruto había entrenado 6 horas seguidas, era de noche y se fue al los monumentos a los Hokages, se sentó arriba de la cabeza del Yondaime viendo la luna llena, en ese momento Yugao estaba impresionada por su rutina de entrenamiento.

-_Es mucho más fuerte de lo que el _muestra - Pensó viéndolo desde un árbol que estaba cerca.

-¿Hay algo que usted necesite? - Pregunto Naruto en voz baja sin dejar de mirar la luna sorprendiendo a Yugao de que haya sentido su presencia, como vio que no había más razón para esconderse salió para hablar con Naruto.

-Sí, solo tenía un poco de curiosidad sobre ti - Respondió. Vio como Naruto la miro con sospecha en sus ojos cuando de pronto se empezó a reír con una risa melancólica.

-¿Por qué? Soy el chico demonio que todo el mundo parece aficionado a pensar - Dijo Naruto mirando el suelo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Tal vez, pero aun así tengo curiosidad por ti, así que quise conocerte un poco - Dijo Yugao con una voz calmada. No se sorprendía que el niño desconfiara de ella, el silencio reino por un instante.

-¿En serio? - El Jinchūriki pregunto con sorpresa y esperanza. Bien escondida la perspectiva de esta mujer que podría ser un amigo potencial, había dado el chico rubio un poco de espíritu, con ganas de tener a otra persona que podría hablar, tal vez incluso tocar.

-Sí, digo si tienes dudas de algo solo tienes que ir a la fuente ¿no? - Dijo haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se iluminen un poco.

-Pues bien pregunte Anbu-san - Dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba el lugar vacio al lado suyo para que la mujer se siente. Ella lo hizo mientras la luz de la luna brillaba sobre ellos.

-Bien ¿Por qué haces todo lo que haces? - Pregunto Yugao. Naruto cerró los ojos para que no vea sus sentimientos, una sonrisa creció en su cara.

-Pues, porque soy impresionante - Contesto con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro haciendo que la Anbu negara con la cabeza

-A eso me refiero ¿Por qué sigues riendo y actúas como si todo estuviera bien cuando es obvio que no lo es? - Pregunto Yugao haciendo que Naruto se vuelva más tranquilo y distante, ganando la atención de la mujer. Luego de un momento de silencio Naruto hablo.

-He oído los rumores - El niño comenzó - Sé que el pueblo me trata de manera diferente que los demás niños, traté de averiguar porque - Sus ojos azules contemplaban el cielo nocturno - Algunas noches no puedo dormir, La pregunta que siempre se aparece en mi mente... ¿hay algo malo en mí? ¿Saben algo acerca de mí mismo que no soy consciente? - La ira cruzó su rostro - Si es así, ¿por qué no me dicen en lugar de criticarme y me llaman por todos esos nombres absurdos? - Dijo Naruto apretando su puño. La mujer miro al niño con tristeza de que el haya sido empujado tan lejos.

-Intente cambiar su forma de pensar pero un día decidí dejarlo ir. Dejé de tratar de entender porque no se toman el tiempo para entenderme. Así que decidí sonreír, tratando de encontrar el lado positivo de las cosas. Sonrío para demostrar que soy más fuerte que sus palabras. Que yo no siento miedo por su odio. Que no estoy solo, como ellos piensan que yo no soy... - Una sonrisa de resignación en el rostro sin poder terminar la frase.

-Yugao le dio una mirada compresiva al rubio - ¿No tienes ni un amigo con quien estar? - Pregunto haciendo que Naruto suspire.

- Sí, pero él tiene que atender a todos y no quiero ser una molestia.

-¿Quién es? - Pregunto Yugao al niño con una sonrisa serena.

-Hiruzen-jiji, el Hokage - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa serena. Yugao se rio un poco de la forma en que llamo al ninja más fuerte de la aldea - Es por eso que hago bromas para que cuando me atrapen me lleven con el, así puedo hablar con alguien que no me vea con odio en los ojos - Luego de un tiempo de silencio volvió a hablar - ¿Otra pregunta o es todo? - Pregunto Naruto viendo la máscara buscando los ojos de la mujer.

-Dime ¿por que eres tan abierto conmigo? - Pregunto Yugao. Siempre vio al chico hablar muy poco con la gente sin su mascara, excepto esa chica del puesto de ramen que conoció hace unos días.

-No lo sé, creo que tu eres diferente a los demás - Dijo Naruto viendo la luna.

-¿Cómo es eso? - Pregunto Yugao con curiosidad.

-Pues, a diferencia de los demás adultos, tu quisiste conocer un poco de mi, antes de juzgarme - Dijo Naruto a la chica - Dime ¿puedes decirme tu nombre?

-Lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo, soy una Anbu y mi identidad debe ser un secreto - Contesto simplemente.

-¿Al menos puedo ver tu cara? Apuesto a que eres muy bonita - Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa foxy.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso estas coqueteando conmigo? - Bromeo Yugao haciendo que Naruto se sonroje un poco.

-No, es que quiero ver tu cara, eres una de las pocas personas que hablan conmigo, solo eso - Dijo Naruto.

-Está bien. Te voy a mostrar mi cara una vez y te diré mi nombre, pero no debes decírselo a nadie, ¿Entiendes? - Dijo en serio.

-Entiendo, te doy mi palabra - Dijo con entusiasmo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se quitó la máscara, mostrando su cara. Sus ojos iluminados bajo la luna con su pequeña nariz y los labios suaves y flexibles. Su tono de piel suave se ha mejorado por el brillo de la luna, dándole un aspecto angelical pero mortal. Naruto fue hipnotizado y se aseguró de grabar su rostro en la cabeza.

-Ella dio al paria del pueblo una hermosa sonrisa y lentamente movía los labios a su oreja - Mi nombre es Uzuki Yugao, Naruto-kun. Recuérdalo - Susurró a su oído como si de estuviera diciendo un secreto. Naruto le dio su verdadera sonrisa y respondió.

-Je, un placer conocerte Yugao-chan, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki - Dijo Naruto ofreciendo su mano a la mujer que la estrecho.

-El placer es mío Naruto-kun - Dijo mientras la luz de la luna llena los bañaba con su brillo.

**Flash Back End**

-Desde entonces Yugao perseguía a Naruto cuando hacia sus bromas, ella le daba ventaja al principio, no paso mucho tiempo para que Naruto pueda escapar sin esa ventaja. Estaba a unos kilómetros de la casa cuando Kakashi aparece a su lado, iba a acelerar su ritmo para alejarse de él pero la agarro del hombro volteo para ver a Kakashi y vio como el agarraba su banda que le cubría el ojo y se lo saco. Vio como su sharingan cambio de forma a una shuriquen y sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza, luego todo se volvió negro.

**Lugar desconocido, cueva**

-Vemos a Zabuza apoyado en la pared de la cueva, frente a él estaba su ayudante Haku, los hermanos demonio y Tomoya Kuhizaki, uno de los grandes samurái que existió en Kiri. El hombre debía tener unos 54 años, una edad muy avanzada para un hombre de su oficio pero aun así el podría hacer frente a Zabuza solo con su espada, no tenía ninguna habilidad ninja excepto el control de chakra. Era su habilidad con la espada que lo hizo uno de los hombres más temidos en el mundo shinobi, tanto que estaba en el libro bingo como nivel A.

-Ellos estaban reunidos escuchando a la única mujer en el grupo de lo que sucedió con Yasei y como fue vencido. Zabuza estaba sorprendido, el sabia que el chico era interesante pero lo que le conto Haku estaba mas allá de sus expectativas.

-Eso fue lo que paso Zabuza-sama - Dijo Haku a su pequeño grupo.

-Ya veo, entonces el gaki es el Jinchūriki del Kyubi y mato a Yasei, un ninja renegado nivel C - Dijo Zabuza.

-Dime ¿cómo era el jutsu que uso cuando lo mato? - Pregunto Kuhizaki.

-Era como una esfera de chakra en su mano, no pude escuchar bien el nombre del jutsu, lo siento Tomoya-sama - Dijo Haku al hombre que se quedo pensativo.

-Dime ¿el nombre del jutsu era Rasengan? - Pregunto con los ojos cerrados y calma, en cambio los ojos de Zabuza crecieron ante la mención del jutsu. El conocía el nombre del jutsu, fue una de las técnicas del hombre más fuerte en el mundo ninja, El Rayo Dorado de Konoha, Namikaze Minato.

-Sí, ahora que lo dice, ese fue el nombre del jutsu - Respondió Haku haciendo que crezca una sonrisa en la cara del samurái

-Hmm, parece que ese chico sería muy útil para nuestra misión ¿Qué piensas Zabuza? - Dijo el hombre.

-Sin duda sería muy útil su ayuda - Dijo Zabuza con los ojos cerrados pensando en el rubio.

-¿No estarán hablando en serio? Vieron como es Yagura y el solo tiene al Sanbi, ¿Cómo creen que será el contenedor que tiene ni más ni menos al Kyubi? - Pregunto unos de los hermanos mientras el otro asentía con la cabeza.

-Lo que paso con Yagura fue producto de su infancia como Jinchūriki, yo vi como el consejo lo trato como un arma y le lavaron el cerebro. Si ustedes lo hubieran visto haces años atrás nunca creerían que ese niño sería capaz de esto - Dijo el hombre mirando el suelo con melancolía igual que Zabuza - Por lo que me dijiste Haku puedo ver que el alma de ese niño sigue intacta aun cuando tenía al origen de su dolor frente a él, solo se preocupo en salvar a la mujer, sin duda tiene el alma de un honorable guerrero - Dijo mirando su espada.

-Hmm pero aun así, con esa alma honorable como tú dices, dudo que el chico acepte nuestra oferta. Nadie arriesgaría su vida por un país que no tiene nada que ver con él por nada Tomoya, al menos que sea un idiota y por lo que he visto hasta ahora ese gaki es muy listo como para hacer esto - Dijo Zabuza mirando el techo de la cueva.

-Vale la pena probar, Zabuza. Haku - Dijo tomoya.

-Hai Tomoya-sama - Dijo Haku mirando al hombre delante de él.

-Dime ¿no tienes más información del niño que en esa pelea? - Pregunto.

-Hai, cuando buscaba hierbas en el bosque nos encontramos. El no me reconoció y tuvimos una conversación - Dijo Haku mientras recordaba lo que hablaron _- Dime ¿tu nombre es tan bonito como tu cara? _- Escucho la voz de Naruto haciendo que se sonroje. Al vivir con ninjas renegados no estába acostumbrada a los piropos, Zabuza al ver su sonrojo no pudo evitar el deseo de golpear al niño.

-Ya veo, ¿puedes cortarnos de que hablaron? - Pregunto el hombre a la niña haciendo que se sonroje mas, luego de contar su encuentro sin que el rubor salga de su rostro, Tomoya volvió a hablar - Ya veo, en ese caso tu eres la mejor para hablar con él - Dijo mirando a la niña.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? - Pregunto mientras un sonrojo creció en sus mejillas.

-Por que si me ve a mí, el gaki no me dejara hablar y querra atacarme antes de hablar. En cambio si habla contigo no será tan ruidoso - Dijo Zabuza mirando a la niña que veía como su hija - Pero tiene que ser pronto, mañana por la noche haremos nuestro movimiento. Todo debe estar listo - Dijo Zabuza mientras sacaba su espada y la enterro en el suelo de la cueva.

-En el almacén donde había luchado contra Yasei, vemos a Yugao que estaba inconsciente sobre unas cajas. Ella abrio los ojos lentamente y uso toda su fuerza mental para recordar que paso, se acuerda cuando llegaron y vieron a Yasei un ninja renegado con quemaduras leves en su cuerpo. Lo que paso luego no lo recuerda bien, todo era borroso algo sobre una discusión entre Kakashi y Yasei pero no sabía de que hablaban pero después todo volvió. Vio claramente como Yasei invoco a unos osos y como Naruto lo venció, iba a usar el jutsu del cuarto pero antes que conecte el jutsu todo se volvió negro.

-Yugao ¿estás bien? - Escucho la voz de Kakashi que le dio un dolor de cabeza.

-Si, Kakashi estoy bien ¿Qué paso? - Pregunto sorprendida que no le haya llamado Sempai pero algo en ella le dijo que no lo llame así, como si no se mereciera ese título - ¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Por qué cai inconsciente?

_-Bien parece que no recuerda lo que paso pero como hare con Naruto, estoy seguro que oyó lo que dijo Yasei y no puedo usar esa técnica muy seguido ¿Qué hare ahora?_ - Pensó Kakashi - Naruto está sobre esas cajas cuando uso el rasengan no pudo controlar el jutsu y creó una explosión que te mando a ti y a el volando - Dijo Kakashi mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a pararse. Yugao no quiso tocar su mano esa sensación que le gritaba alejarse de su líder.

-Bien mejor volvamos a la casa de Tazuna - dijo Kakashi iba a agarrar a Naruto cuando Yugao lo detuvo.

-Yo lo hare Kakashi - Dijo Yugao. Algo le decía que Naruto debía estar lejos de Kakashi y con un Shushin desapareció con Naruto en sus brazos.

**En la casa de Tazuna**

-Vemos a todos reunidos en la sala, Kazuyo abrasaba a su madre con fuerza mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos como si la soltara, ella se iría.

-¡Kaa-san! ¡yo debía saber que Naruto-nii! ¡te iba a salvar! - Lloro la niña en el regazo de su madre quien trato de calmarla. De pronto la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Yugao entrar con Naruto en sus brazos y Kakashi a detras.

-¡Naruto-nii! ¡¿Está bien? ¡¿Qué le paso? - Grito Kazuyo viendo a su héroe.

-Tranquila Kazuyo, el estará bien, solo necesita descansar así que no hagas ruido - Dijo Yugao - Voy a llevarlo a su cuarto, estará bien mañana - Dijo simplemente, luego que los otros asintieran con la cabeza lo llevo a su cuarto.

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Naruto abrió los ojos tratando de pensar que paso, se acuerda cuando llegaron Kakashi y Yugao. Vio que Kakashi hablo con Yasei pero Naruto lo ignoro y se concentro en usar esa distracción para hacer un clon mientras el se escondía, vio que Yasei invoco un oso y empezó a buscarlo llamándolo Kyubi así que lo distrajo con su clon. Sus pasamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien entro a su cuarto, era Kakashi y tenia una expresión seria en su cara.

-Naruto tenemos que hablar - Dijo sentándose en una silla de la habitación.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Kakashi-sempai? - Dijo Naruto con un suspiro. No quería hacer frente a Kakashi ahora.

_-¿Sempai? Pensé que me iba a empezar a gritar por lo que dijo Yasei_ - Pensó Kakashi

-Hey, Kakashi sobre lo que dijo Yasei… - Dijo Naruto. Kakashi movía su mano a su banda disimuladamente - De que el Kyubi está dentro de mi ¿es verdad? - Dijo Naruto viendo el suelo. Kakashi movió su mano de la banda a su cabello.

-Bueno veras Naruto, el Hokage dijo que no te debíamos decir nada pero creo que mereces saber la verdad - Y así Kakashi le conto que paso esa noche. Naruto no había levantado los ojos del piso cuando Kakashi termino hubo un silencio en la habitación - _Es raro parece que no escucho nada de lo que dijo Yasei cuando llegue, eso es bueno, aunque ahora que sabe del Kyubi hay muchas posibilidad que intente hablar con el zorro -_ Pensó Kakashi mirando a Naruto.

-Kakashi ¿Por qué yo? - Y así Naruto hizo las preguntas que Kakashi quería oír de alguien que se entera de eso.

-Bien Naruto vístete y baja a comer, tengo más preguntas pero lo hare después - Dijo Kakashi dejando a Naruto solo.

-Luego de bañarse Naruto bajo las escalera pero pronto cayó al suelo cuando un cuerpo pequeño salto sobre el.

-¡Naruto-nii! ¡Estas despierto! ¡Perdón por las cosas que dije yo, yo Buahh! - Lloro la niña en su pecho, pronto vio que llegaron los demás menos los otros integrantes del equipo 7 y Tazuna.

-Naruto-kun ¿estás bien? ¿No estás herido? - Pregunto Tsunami al "hombre" que la salvo.

-Naruto-kun no debes levantarte aun estas lastimado - Dijo Kurenai con preocupación.

-Jeje, deja de llorar Kazuyo-chan, estoy bien y no te odio - Dijo Naruto mientras calmaba a la niña - Y ustedes no se preocupen, solo tuve baja de chakra nada serio - Dijo Naruto.

-Aun así Naruto, es mejor que te acuestes y descanses - Dijo Asuma.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón pero tengo mucha hambre ¿no hay nada de comer antes de dormir? - Dijo Naruto mientras su estomago rugía haciendo quedar al rugido del Kyubi como el de un cachorrito.

-Jeje, ahora te hare algo especial por salvarme Naruto-kun - Dijo Tsunami.

-Kaa-san deja que te ayude a cocinar para Naruto-nii tambien - Dijo su hija mientras agarraba su manga y la llevaba a la cocina. Luego que Naruto ceno fue a la cama donde tuvo una pesadilla de su pasado. Vio como Yasei y una multitud lo seguían con sus armas en mano, vio como estaba en un callejón sin salida. Yasei estaba a punto de clavar su espada en su pecho cuando despertó con su cuerpo sudado. Se levanto y fue al baño, se lavo la cara y vio su reflejo en el espejo.

-Cálmate Naruto - Dijo hablando con su reflejo - Contrólate, no tengas miedo, tu eres fuerte, recuerda el sudor, las lagrimas y la sangre que sacaste en cada entrenamiento para seguir vivo, tu mereces vivir, tú debes vivir, tu quieres vivir, recuerdalo - Se grito a sí mismo sin saber que había una persona escuchando con una cesta de ropa sucia frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Luego que Naruto salió del baño vio una figura en la ventana, saco su kunai y vio que la figura de una chica.

-Haku - Dijo Naruto con asombro de que pueda llegar a entrar a su ventana que estaba en piso de arriba - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

-¿Naruto-kun con quien estás hablando? - Escucho la voz de Tsunami desde su puerta, vio como Haku puso su dedo sobre sus labios pidiendo silencio, Naruto entendió la señal.

-Con uno de mis clones, no te preocupes Tsunami-chan - Mintió Naruto.

-Ya veo, estaré abajo por si me necesitas - Dijo Tsunami Naruto escucho como bajo las escalera y vio a Haku.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Haku? - Pregunto Naruto con su mano en su porta shuriquen por si atacaba, era obvio que era una kunoichi.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, solo quiero hablar contigo - Dijo Haku sentándose en la cama.

-Bien, soy todos oídos Haku ¿Qué quieres hablar? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Quiero que me ayudes a mí y Zabuza-sama a matar a Gato y rescatar gente de su campo de concentración - Dijo Haku mirando a Naruto con una mirada seria.

-¿QUEE? ¿Acaso no trabajan para Gato? ¿Qué campo de concentración? Estoy confundido - Dijo Naruto con asombro.

-Veras Naruto-kun, nosotros estábamos infiltrados para saber cómo es la guarida de gato y poder planear un ataque. Por eso trabajamos para él, aunque odie admitirlo - Dijo Haku mirando el suelo - Zabuza-sama y los demas planeamos atacar esta noche y te queremos con nosotros - Dijo Haku viendo como Naruto se sorprendió y cayó sobre una silla.

-¿Quieres que yo qué? - Pregunto Naruto con asombro - Solo soy un genin, lo que hice con Zabuza no pudo hacerle pensar que sería tan fuerte ¿o sí? - Naruto pensó en voz alta.

-No fue lo que hiciste con Zabuza-sama, sino lo que hiciste con Yasei. Yo vi la pelea e informe a Zabuza-sama, el decidió que tu podrías ser útil - Dijo Haku - Naruto-kun se lo que se siente ser odiado y cazado por algo que esta fuera de tu control, lo sé bien ya que mucha gente lo vive por la matanza a los usuarios de Kekkei Genkai - Dijo Haku a Naruto.

-¿Matanza de que hablas Haku? - Pregunto Naruto y así Haku le conto sobre su pasado.

-¿Ahora entiendes Naruto-kun? Para ellos, nosotros somos como los Jinchūrikis en Konoha - Dijo Haku sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-¿Tú lo sabes? - Pregunto Naruto con asombro.

-Sí, te dije que vi la pelea con Yasei, ahí lo oí todo. ¿Qué dices Naruto? ¿Te unes? - Pregunto Haku con esperanzas. Zabuza-sama le había dicho que era una pérdida de tiempo pero ella quería creer en Naruto. Luego de un rato de silencio vio como Naruto bajo la cabeza negandose a verla a los ojos.

-¿Te crees que soy un idiota? - Pregunto Naruto sin levantar la vista.

-Eh - Fue la respuesta más inteligente de Haku.

-¿Te crees que soy un idiota? Porque solo un idiota iría a salvar a gente de un país que no conoce, de un país que no es suyo, arriesgar su vida todo por una misión que es casi suicida, debes pensar que soy un completo idiota para aceptar eso - Dijo Naruto mirando el suelo.

-Haku se sintió herida, pensaba que Naruto sería diferente por lo que le había dicho en el bosque pero no podía culparlo, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo pero tenía esperanza de él. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Naruto volvió a hablar.

-Porque si es así, debes darle las gracias a cualquier Deidad que creas porque yo soy esa clase de idiota - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Haku lo mire en shock.

-¿QUEE? - Fue lo único que pudo decir ante eso. Naruto levanto la cabeza para mostrar sus ojos llenos de determinación y una mirada salvaje e indomable - No puedo quedarme sentado cuando hay gente que sufre como o peor que yo, no soy un hipócrita - Dijo negando con la cabeza a sí mismo - Sabes, al principio me iba a negar por mi gente preciosa, no quería perderlos pero permitir una injusticia significa abrir el camino a todas las que siguen hasta que te llega a morderte el culo - Dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Haku un poco pero Naruto siguió sin darse cuenta - Además la vida es muy peligrosa ya no por las personas que hacen el mal, sino por las que se sientan a ver lo que pasa y me niego a ser uno de ellos - Dijo Naruto con sus puños encerrados.

-Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio Naruto ¿sabes en que te estás metiendo? - Pregunto Haku en shock, estaba confundida.

-Lo sé pero no puedo negarme, prometí que destruiría a Gato después de todo - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿una promesa? ¿no puede ser serio? Naruto tu puedes mor…-

-Carajo Haku, a caballo regalado no le mires los dientes. Dije que lo hare, dios primero vienes y me pides ayuda y cuando te la ofrezco la rechazas, decídete mujer - Bromeo Naruto - ¿Dime donde nos veremos para atacar? - Dijo Naruto para cambiar de tema.

-¿Uh? Eh bueno ¿podemos vernos donde nos vimos la primera vez a las 7? - Pregunto con duda aun sin poder créerlo.

-Me parece genial Haku-chan pero creo que deberías irte antes de que alguien sospeche, nos vemos ahí - Dijo Naruto mientras se levanto de la silla y ofreció su mano a Haku.

-Sí, nos vemos Naruto-kun pero recuerda, si cambias de opinión está bien, nadie te obliga a hacer esto - Dijo Haku estrechando su mano - Sabes Naruto, para mí no eres un idiota por hacer esto para mi eres un hombre extraordinario - Dijo Haku y sin decir mas salió dejando a Naruto solo en la habitación.


	13. Cap 13 la caída de gato part 2 prepárece

**Capitulo 13: La caída de gato Segunda Parte, Prepárense**

**Lugar desconocido**

-Vemos una oficina de gran tamaño, las paredes eran blancas con un tinte de amarrillo en ellas. En esa oficina vemos un escritorio lleno de papeles que estaban siendo revisados por una mujer de unos 26 años, tenía el pelo del mismo color que las paredes. De pronto un hombre entra a la oficina y se arrodilla frente a la mujer que solo se concentraba en sus papeles.

-Oráculo-sama, Kami-sama a reunido a los demás para la reunión que solicito - Dijo el hombre que entro a la habitación, la mujer dejo su papeleo y lo miro.

-Ya veo, estaré ahí en un minuto, puede retirarse Shiko-san - Dijo la mujer, el hombre se levanto y se retiro con una reverencia, la mujer abrió un cajón de su mueble y saco un archivo, en él había la foto de un chico rubio de unos 13 años de edad.

-Uzumaki Naruto, siempre haces mi trabajo más problemático ¿verdad? - Dijo la mujer viendo el archivo que se veía muy gastado. Había marcas de hojas rotas, palabras tachadas, la mujer arrugo el ceño ante eso, ese archivo fue hecho por ella personalmente su hermana Kami le ordeno que ella vea el destino de los Jinchūrikis y vea si pueden ser un peligro para este universo, que lo tenga de esa forma era una vergüenza.

-A diferencia de la creencia humana, el destino no controlaba todo, ella tenía un equipo que componen miles de almas y lo que hacían era ver la vida de los humanos, gracias a ecuaciones y su habilidades para ver miles de posibilidades y escoger la mejor, veían si uno era un peligro para que su equipo vea qué hacer con él, ella no decidía cuando morían o que les pasaba en su vida, todo era producto del azar y las decisiones de los humanos. Con la posibilidad que sacaba, ella decidía si tenía que intervenir, para eso los humanos tienen sus sombras para que con ella los pueda manejar a voluntad pero eso ocurría muy pocas veces, el Clan Nara nació de unos de sus lacayos que tuvo relaciones con una humana, lo que estaba prohibido por las leyes divinas. El hombre fue entregado a su hermana Yami ( Oscuridad ) para que castigue su alma por el resto de la eternidad, iba a destruir a esa nueva especie pero se le ocurrió que si el niño era como ellos, su mente seria capaz de pensar cientos de posibilidades como su equipo de investigación, así que decidió dejar que surja esa anomalía genética que los humanos llaman Kekkei Genkai para que luego pueda usar sus alma en su equipo.

-Esto será problemático, pero siempre me gustaron las cosas problemáticas - Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su cara. Saber que pasaría, cómo y cuando era aburrido a ella le gustaba lo inesperado, las cosas que no eran posibles, las cosas como Naruto. Se levanto para irse a su reunión y recordó como casi mata al chico por ser una amenaza.

-Todo empezó cuando se reunió por primera vez con Kyubi que seguía bajo el Genjutsu de Madara haciendo que ella (si ella) se vuelva una bestia llena de maldad, se suponía que él se dejaría corromper por ella convirtiéndolo en un peligro para el universo, el poder que tendría si hacia el pacto sería capaz de destruir el mundo pero él eligió otro camino.

**Flash Back Start**

-Vemos a Naruto frente a un abismo, era de noche y la lluvia caía del cielo. Naruto veía el abismo que parecía no tener fin con los ojos vacios y sin vida, puso su pie al borde y sin decir nada se dejo caer. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, cuando escucho un goteo y una risa oscura, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en un lugar húmedo. Frente a él había una jaula de un tamaño enorme, dentro vio unos ojos rojos sintió una enorme sed de sangre haciendo que caiga al suelo sin poder respirar. La risa se oyó mas fuerte aun.

**-Jajaja, patético humano ¿Cómo puedo estar dentro de algo tan insignificante como tú?, Dime humano ¿Por qué demonios intentas acabar con tu vida y peor aun con la mía?** - Dijo la figura con furia pura en su voz. Naruto estuvo en silencio, mudo ante la presencia oscura escondida tras las sombras - **Habla mortal, no me hagas perder mi tiempo ¿Por qué quisiste terminar con tu vida?** - Grito chocando su cabeza con la jaula.

-Yo no aguanto más todo ese odio, yo solo quiero que termine, no lo soporto solo quiero morir - Grito Naruto mientras lloraba agarrando sus rodillas.

-**Eres patético humano, tú no puedes morir, tú debes** vivir - Dijo la voz oscura - **Al menos hasta que encuentre la forma de salir dentro de ti** - Dijo la voz haciendo que Naruto se quede en shock.

-¿Dentro de mí? ¿Qué eres tú? - Tartamudeo Naruto con miedo. De pronto burbujas rojas salieron del agua frente de la jaula tomando la forma de un zorro gigante.

**-****Yo soy el gran Kyubi no Youko, ese humano patético que llaman Yondaime me sello dentro de ti, yo soy la causa de que toda tu patética especie te odie **- - Dijo el zorro enorme frente a el.

-¿QUEE? - Fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras la información entro a su cabeza.

-**Ya me oíste Kid, dime ¿quieres dejar de sufrir? -** Pregunto Kyubi con sus ojos brillantes de maldad.

-SI - Fue la respuesta de Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**-En ese caso, no mueras, eso no soluciona nada. Si quieres dejar de sufrir destruye todo lo que te causa dolor, mata a los que te lastimen, todo lo que odies debe morir vive para ti mismo y solo por ti. Puede que con esos patéticos humanos no te hagas fuerte pero yo puedo cambiar eso Kid yo te daré mi poder para que destruyas todo **- Dijo la burbujeante figura. Vio como Naruto estuvo en silencio mirando el agua.

-No- Fue lo único que dijo sorprendiendo, no solo a Kyubi sino a la mismísima Señora destino. Se suponía que debía que aceptar la oferta eso fue lo que decían sus cálculos.

**-¿Qué dices mortal patético?** - Rugió Kyubi con furia, como se podría negar a su oferta ¿Qué era ese humano?

-He dicho que no, bola de pelos - Dijo haciendo que Kyubi lance su sed de sangre a Naruto. Este se mantuvo en pie con pura determinación en sus ojos - Ya no me importa lo que digan de mi, seguiré mis sueños sin parar, no importa los obstáculos, los superare, no importa si caigo, me levantare con todas mi fuerzas, aunque sea odiado yo seguiré viviendo mi vida y por qué se que un día seré amado y protegeré a esas personas con mi vida y luchare por esos sueños que algún día se harán realidad, seguiré adelante, de veras - Dijo Naruto mirando a la bestia a sus ojos.

**-Tienes que estar bromeando ¿en serio crees que puedes hacer eso? Eso solo te hará débil, debes vivir solo por ti para ser fuerte. Ese es tu destino -** Grito Kyubi, cuando de pronto Naruto puso su mano en la nariz del zorro.

-No me importa lo que digas zorro apestoso, yo cambiare mi destino - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa determinada en su cara. De pronto apretó su mano haciendo que el zorro grite de furia y explote. Naruto vio como todo se volvió negro.

-En la orilla del rio debajo del barranco, vemos a Naruto inconsciente. Frente a él había una mujer con el pelo negro y una capa negra (nota del autor imagínense a raven de los jóvenes titanes pero ella no tiene su personalidad y pasado, solo su apariencia) Ella se acerco a su cuerpo, iba a poner su mano sobre el pecho del niño para agarrar su alma, cuando de la nada una mano la detiene, mira a la figura y vio que era su hermana.

-Chieko-chan (Niña sabia) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Escapando del papeleo? Si me disculpas debo llevarme el alma de este niño ¿lo recuerdas? - Dijo la mujer a su hermana.

-Lo siento Shinigami-sama pero me temo que no puedo dejar que hagas eso - Dijo la mujer identificada como Chieko, a su hermana.

-Maldición deja de llamarme por mi título, mi nombre es Eiko (Niña de larga vida) lo sabes, yo no te llamo Oráculo-sama todo el tiempo - Dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que su hermana fuera tan formal - Además ¿no dijiste que el mocoso es un peligro? - Dijo Eiko viendo a su hermana que solo suspiro.

-Lo sé, pero parece que me equivoque - Dijo soltando la mano de su hermana que estaba en shock.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No hablo con Hitomi-chan? - Pregunto a su hermana.

-No, el si hablo con ella pero no se dejo influenciar, su voluntad es más fuerte de lo que pensé - Dijo mirando al cuerpo de Naruto que estaba durmiendo.

-¿En serio? Jeje, te equivócaste con algo tan serio jajaja - Se rio Eiko en voz alta.

-Cállate de una puta vez - Grito Chieko con enojo, su hermana siempre aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para reírse de sus errores y la atormentaba por siglos, ahora con esto seguro la molestaría por milenios - Ven vámonos, tengo que hacer nuevos cálculos. No hay animales cerca, la marea no subirá y con su condición como Jinchūriki la posibilidad que viva son muy altas…

-Si, como la posibilidad de que sea un loco con sed de sangre, con un gran odio en su corazón, y sea capaz de destruir todo el planeta - Interrumpió su hermana con una sonrisa en su cara. Chieko solo la miro con enojo - Vaya este chico sí que es muy interesante - Dijo su hermana antes de desaparecer, en cambio ella se quedo mirando el cuerpo de Naruto.

_-Sin duda es muy interesante_ - Fue su pensamiento antes de desaparecer dejando a Naruto solo.

**Flash Back End**

-Luego de eso, el fue todo un misterio para ella. Cuando creía que iba a decir A decía Z. El niño había roto todos los cálculos que hacia pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llego a la puerta del salón de reunión donde estaban reunidos, las grandes divinidades; Shinigami la mensajera de la muerte, su trabajo era buscar las almas y dársela a los dioses correspondientes para que se hagan cargo de ellas, al lado suyo estaba Yami, la diosa del mal, ahora que su titulo no los cofunda, ella se encarga de castigar las almas que cometieron pecados enormes; su cabello era negro con mechas rojizas, tenía los ojos negros y una cara blanca como la nieve, luego estaba Amaterasu, una mujer de unos 24 años con el pelo blanco con líneas rojas que salían de él, ella era la diosa del sol, la guerrera de los dioses, era la encargada de pelear cuando un enemigo era muy fuerte para los humanos y tambien había otros dioses mas.

(NDelAutor, no se mucho sobre la religión japonesa así que tal vez no estén todos los dioses)

-Ella fue y se sentó en su lugar, al lado de sus dos hermanas, Shinigami la diosa de la muerte y Yami la diosa del mal.

-Oye Chieko-chan ¿Qué pasa? Digo me gusta escapar del papeleo pero que tu nos reúnas a todos es inesperado - Dijo su hermana Yami.

-Si, Ayumi-chan tiene razón, la última reunión fue cuando la jodiste con el Jinchūriki de Hitomi-chan, dios aun me rio de solo pensarlo - Dijo su otra hermana.

-Ella iba a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a una mujer de 28 años con el cabello rojo como el fuego, sus ojos azules vieron a todos sentados, fue a su lugar a la cabecera de la meza.

-Bien, estamos todos reunidos aquí como petición de Oráculo-dono para discutir sobre las acciones de un humano cuyo nombre es Uzumaki Naruto - Dijo la mujer haciendo que todos hablen - ¡SILENCIO! Tiene la palabra Oráculo-dono ¿Cuál es la situación? - Dijo con una voz llena de autoridad, Chieko se levanto para hablar.

-Según parece este humano ha decidido unirse para atacar a un humano llamado gato.

-Si, he oído de él. Esa alma tiene un lugar reservado en mi lista - Dijo Yami con una sonrisa sádica en su cara

-Pues, te alegrara saber que en poco tiempo podrás jugar con el - Dijo Chieko a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Porque pienso que voy a tener que hacer mucho papeleo - _Fueron los pensamientos de Yami, Kami y Shinigami quienes se encargaban de las almas humanas.

**Casa de Tazuna**

-Naruto vio como Haku salto por la ventana, se acostó en su cama mirando el techo cuando alguien golpeo la puerta de su cuarto.

-Naruto-kun voy a comprar ¿puedes venir conmigo? - Escucho la voz de Tsunami pero se oía diferente como si estuviera en conflicto.

-Claro Tsunami-chan, me visto y salgo - Dijo Naruto que estaba vestido con su pijama.

**Distrito de compras**

-Naruto y Tsunami habían comprado los ingredientes para cocinar un poco de ramen, cosa que hizo a Naruto muy feliz. Habían caminado cuando pasaron frente a un parque Tsunami se sentó en un banco a descansar, Naruto se sentó junto a ella que veía el parque con ojos nostálgicos y tristes entonces Naruto le pregunto qué pasaba.

-Naruto-Kun esto solía ser una zona de juegos ¿sabes? - Esto llamo la atención de Naruto - Kazuyo y sus amigos solían jugar aquí, pero...- Tsunami se calló, una expresión triste aparecio en su cara.

-Gato - Dijo Naruto. La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí Gato, ¿pero sabes qué es lo peor? es que todos los amigos de Kazuyo ahora están muertos - Dijo mirando el suelo - Sus padres, todos los negocios de su propiedad, Gato se hizo cargo de ellos. Los Yakuzas los mataron porque no quisieron ser esclavos y… - Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Gato mató a sus familias - Dijo Naruto con voz baja, casi un susurro. La mujer asintió con la cabeza aun con la vista al suelo.

-Si no le dije a Kazuyo, es porque quería protegerla, pero era demasiado tarde, la muerte de Kaiza realmente la destruyó, pero ahora está lentamente volviendo a la normalidad - Después de decir eso Tsunami tocó la rodilla de Naruto con dulzura y lo miró - Naruto fue todo gracias a ti, y estoy eternamente agradecida.

-Está bien, yo no podía dejar que la niña sufra así. Además es divertido jugar con ella, yo solo hice lo que creí correcto - Dijo Naruto. No sabía porque Tsunami actuaba tan extraña.

-¿Es por eso que te uniste a Haku-san? - Pregunto Tsunami de pronto haciendo que Naruto se sorprenda.

-¿Tu nos oíste? ¿Pero cómo? - Dijo Naruto en shock.

-Sabes, cómo ninja uno creería que deberían saber que las paredes tienen oídos - Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara haciendo que Naruto sonría un poco.

-Je, es verdad, es la primera lección en la academia - Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Pero por qué haces algo como esto? No tienes que hacerlo, no es tu misión ni nada parecido así que, ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Tsunami llena de curiosidad.

-Por la misma razón que te salve, Tsunami-chan. Para proteger a mis gente preciosa - Dijo Naruto. De pronto sintió algo húmedo en sus labios y vio que Tsunami lo estaba besando, sus labios sabían a menta. El beso solo duro unos segundos.

-Naruto, si te digo la verdad... Me siento atraída por ti - Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente haciendo reír Tsunami - No sé si es por lo que hiciste por mi familia o lo que piensas hacer por mi país, solo sé que te amo - Dijo Tsunami mirando el suelo negándose a mirar a Naruto, estuvieron en silencio unos minutos cuando Tsunami volvió a hablar.

-Sabes Naruto, tuvimos Shinobis antes, pero todos ellos se preocupaban solo por sus misiones, algunos incluso sacrificaron a sus clientes a Gato - Naruto seguía siendo sorprendido por lo que la mujer junto a él le estaba diciendo - Mi padre me dijo que iba a contratar Shinobis. Pensé que iba a morir como el resto de la gente anterior que lo hizo antes que él. Yo tenía razón los shinobis sólo se preocupan por la misión - Dijo pesando en Kakashi y Sasuke - Sin embargo, había algo que brillaba, algo que era diferente a la anterior. ¿Sabes lo que era? - Tsunami miró a los ojos de Naruto, quien negó con la cabeza indicando que no sabía - Ese algo, eres tu Naruto-Kun.

-Yo no sé qué decir Tsunami-chan, estoy confundido - Dijo Naruto mirando el suelo. Iba a decirle de Hinata pero se acordó de la ley de Restauración de Clan - _Maldito Yondaime, porque tienes que ser mi padre y meterme en este lio... Digo, siento algo por Tsunami-chan además de Ayame-chan, Hana-chan y Kurenai-chan pero como se lo digo a Hinata ¿Qué pasa si me odia? ¿Si cree que soy un pervertido y las demás tambien lo creen? Demonios esto es tan confuso _- Pensó Naruto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Yo tambien lo estoy Naruto-kun, no te digo que me ames. Yo solo estoy dando un salto de fe - Dijo Tsunami.

-¿Un salto de fe? - Dijo Naruto sin saber lo que quería decir.

-Sí es posible, nunca se sabe dónde puede terminar, pero es mejor tomarlo que nunca haberlo hecho y pensar en qué hubiese pasado - Dijo Tsunami.

-Dar un salto de fe, ¿eh? - Dijo Naruto. Tsunami no respondió, ella sólo miraba. Naruto levanto la vista del suelo y le dio una gran sonrisa que hizo que Tsunami sonriera tambien - Bueno ¿por qué no veo a dónde me llevas? - Tsunami sonrió. Ese es el Naruto que ella conocia.

-Vamos a ir a casa - Naruto se levanto y miró al Tsunami que parecía disgustada.

-Naruto levantó la ceja - ¿Qué hay de malo? - Tsunami sonrió ampliamente haciendo que a Naruto le corriera un escalofrio por su espalda.

-¿Quién dijo que las compras se han terminado Naruto-Kun? - Dijo Tsunami.

-¿Mugyuu? Si ya tenemos los comestibles ¿Qué más podemos comprar? - Pregunto. De pronto Tsunami sonrió causando que los instintos de Naruto como hombre le griten "a correr y no mirar atrás".

-Vamos a comprar ropa Naruto-kun - Dijo la mujer haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se agranden.

**Casa de Tazuna, 30 minutos después**

-Todo el mundo se sentó a la mesa del comedor con Kazuyo y Tazuna, ya que el trabajo en el puente se hizo en el día, de pronto Naruto caminó a través de la puerta, que parecía esta de mal humor con un Tsunami divertida siguiendo detrás de él.

¿Qué te pasa Naruto? - Sakura le preguntó a su compañero de equipo, que la miraba y sólo gruñó haciendo un movimiento de cejas irritado. Naruto acaba de ir al sofá y saltó sobre el.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste hija? - Pregunto Tazuna mientras miraba a Naruto que perezosamente veía a la gente en la sala.

-Tsunami se rió - Él acaba de experimentar un día sin entrenamiento - Kakashi miró a Tsunami levantando la ceja con pereza.

-Mmm ¿y cómo sería eso? - Tsunami se limitó a sonreír cuando levantó un paquete de bolsas.

-Kakashi, se estremeció y rápidamente volvió a su lectura.

-Asuma miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Kurenai y Yugao empezaron a sonreír.

-Ambos chicos estaban pensando en lo mismo -_Oh, pobre Naruto_.

-Tsunami-san, ¿qué compro? - Se rió de el Tsunami.

-Oh, solo unas camisas, unos trajes de baño y… - Dijo Tsunami mientras buscaba algo en la bolsa riéndose a la ligera. Naruto agarro uno de los cojines del sofá y se tapo la cara que estaba roja de vergüenza - Aja aquí esta - Dijo Tsunami mientras sacaba una pequeña bincha con diseño de orejas de zorro, causando que todas las mujeres se rieran de Naruto.

-Jajaja, oh dios mío ¿en serio Naruto-kun compro esto? - Pregunto Yugao viendo las orejas de zorro riéndose de ellas.

-Oh si, tuvieron que ver el lio que se armo en la tienda cuando Naruto se las puso, todas las mujeres gritaron KAWAII y abrazaron a Naruto como si fuera un peluche, jajaja - Dijo Tsunami riéndose mientras tanto Naruto se ocultaba con el cojín del sofá.

-Naruto-nii ponte las orejas para que te veamos ¿siii? - Dijo Kazuyo riéndose a la ligera.

-No, nunca me voy a poner esas cosas de nuevo, solo lo hice porque Tsunami-chan uso los ojos de cachorro conmigo pero no va a volvera a pasar, de veras - Grito Naruto cometiendo la equivocación de sacar su cabeza del cojín. Lo que vio fue a Tsunami, Yugao, Kurenai y Kazuyo haciendo los ojos de cachorro a la máxima potencia. Vio como Tazuna uso su sombrero de paja para tapar sus ojos, Kakashi tenía la vista en su libro como si su vida dependiera de ello, Asuma estaba fumando tantos cigarrillos de una vez que creó una nube de humo frente su cara y Sasuke solo miraba la ventana sin prestar atención. Sakura solo veía la escena con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Por favor Naruto-kun ¿puedes ponerte las orejitas por mi, siii? - Dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo con una voz inocente e infantil, mientras tenían las orejas frente a Naruto quien las agarro con una mano temblorosa, el trato de luchar pero no podía contra esa fuerza inexplicable.

-KAWAII - Fue el grito que invadió el bosque haciendo que todos los animales tiernos corran por sus vidas.

-Luego de que las chicas dejaran de abrazar a Naruto, se dispusieron a cenar el ramen que había hecho Tsunami. estaban hablando tranquilamente cuando de pronto empezaron a sentir sueño. Los Jounin lucharon contra la droga haciendo que el chakra corra más rápido en su cuerpo pero era muy tarde. Los primeros en caer fueron la familia de Tazuna y los dos genin de Kakashi, menos Naruto que se veía un poco mareado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me siento tan mareado? - Pregunto Naruto, los Jounin iban a contestar cuando dos hombres entraron a la sala, intentaron pararse pero no podían. Todo se ponía borroso, escucharon el grito de Naruto haciendo el jutsu de clones antes de caer dormido.

-Con Naruto vemos como suspiro y cancelo su jutsu haciendo que los dos hombres desaparezcan en una nube de humo. Naruto agarro unos kunais y shuriquen y los tiro a las paredes y al suelo cerca de sus compañeros. Luego Naruto agarro un kunai y se hirió en su mano para dejar un poco de sangre en el piso, su herida sano en menos de un minuto, rompió una ventana y tiro la mesa, todo para simular una pelea. Luego salió por la puerta e hizo dos clones que empezaron a simular que la pelea siguió afuera tirando kunais y shuriquen por todo el lugar mientras el Naruto real iba a donde conoció a Haku.

-No paso mucho tiempo para que llegue. De repente, el viento aulló con furia haciendo que el bosque cante.

-Ahahahaha - La risa hizo eco por todo el bosque haciendo que Naruto se tense - Prepate para los problemas - Naruto miró alrededor para encontrar dónde venía la voz - Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Para unir a todas las personas dentro de nuestra nación - Dijo otra voz en las sombras.

-Para siempre ser conocido como los más grandes de los más grandes - De repente apareció, el humo que indica donde estaban haciendo que Naruto vea hacia ellos.

-Gozu- El humo se disipó mostrando a un hombre que sostenía su garra en la cara tratando de dar miedo.

-Meizu - El humo aparecido de nuevo mostrando a un hombre que se agachaba debajo de Gozu en cuatro patas como un animal salvaje.

-Al unísono ambos dijeron - Nosotros Kyodai Oni (hermanos Demonio)

-Gozu apuntó con su garra derecha a Naruto - Ríndete ahora o prepárate para luchar.

-Eso es, puta - Meizu lanzo su intención asesina, que obviamente no funciono.

-Naruto se quedó de piedra, no sabía qué decir ante algo tan ridículo. Los hermanos tomaron esto como señal que Naruto estaba asustado.

-Jeje, sabía que fusionaría hermano, ves - Dijo Gozu levantándose del piso.

-Nunca dude de eso hermano - Dijo Meizu mientras se cruzaba de brazos - Yo dije que sería mejor si Tomoya se hubiera unido - Dijo.

-Yo nunca haría algo tan ridículo como eso - Se oyó la voz de un viejo en medio del bosque. Naruto salto lejos cuando sintió un ataque por su espalda, saco un kunai para hacer frente a su enemigo, vio que era un hombre viejo su cabello gris y arrugas en su cara le hizo ver que el tipo ya debía estar por los 50 años. Vio que aun por su edad el hombre era muy hábil, tanto que casi no sintió su presencia, solo su instinto lo hizo saltar. El hombre le dio una sonrisa cálida y puso su espada en su funda.

-Según veo Haku-chan no mintió sobre ti joven, eres muy hábil para tu edad - Dijo mientras se acercaba a Naruto caminando tranquilamente. Luego ofreció su mano en señal de saludo - Hola yo soy Tomoya Kuhizaki y seré tu compañero en este ataque, un placer conocerte.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto un placer trabajar con usted Tomoya-Jisan - Dijo Naruto haciendo que los hermanos se tensen que el niño llame así a un guerrero de su calibre, Tomoya solo se rio del niño.

-Sabes, han pasado 10 años desde que alguien me llamo así - Dijo el hombre riéndose del título que le puso Naruto a su nombre - Ven vamos con Zabuza y Haku-chan - Dijo mientras saltaba en el bosque con Naruto y los hermanos demonio tras de él, no paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron con los otros miembros del equipo.

-En serio estas aquí Naruto-kun - Dijo Haku con alegría en su voz.

-Je, claro que si. Hey Zabuza-Jisan ha sido un tiempo - Dijo Naruto al hombre que movió su espada para cortar al niño en dos. Naruto salto evitando el ataque pero no pudo evitar una patada en su pecho que le quito el aire y su banda cayó al suelo junto al pie de Zabuza quien la piso.

-Sin duda eres más estúpido de lo que pensé gaki, mírate jugando a ser un ninja crees que tener esa banda y saber unos Jutsus te hace un ninja, ¿has estado tan cerca de la muerte que ya no te importa? Cuando tu nombre este en el libro bingo, ahí tienes el derecho de llamarte ninja mocoso, así que mejor vuelve con tus amigos a jugar porque no hay marcha atrás - Dijo mientras Naruto se levantaba del suelo. Vio como tomo un poco de aire y fue corriendo hacia él, Zabuza lo tiro con otra patada en su estomago, Haku fue corriendo al niño.

-Naruto-kun ¿en qué piensas al lanzarte así ante él? Es mucho más fuerte de lo que mostro en su primera pelea - Dijo Haku. Una risa pequeña salió de la boca de Naruto interrumpiendo lo que Haku estaba diciendo, poco a poco Naruto se levanto con su banda fuertemente agarrada en su mano - ¿Tu banda? ¿Solo eso querías? - Pregunto Haku. Naruto solo la ignoro y vio a Zabuza.

-Escucha bien rarito sin cejas - Dijo Naruto, ahora de pie mientras se ponía su banda en su frente - Anota esto en tu libro bingo, el futuro Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas nunca retrocede ni se da por vencido y su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto - Grito Naruto con determinación mirando a los ojos de Zabuza con una mirada salvaje e indomable.

-Hmm como digas gaki, es tu vida después de todo - Dijo Zabuza dándole la espalda _- Es igual que Yagura antes que todo se fuera a la mierda -_ Pensó Zabuza con una sonrisa nostálgica - Vamos, la guarida de gato esta a media hora - Dijo Zabuza antes de saltar a los arboles y seguir su camino.

-Naruto iba a seguirlo cuando Haku lo paro, le dio una máscara de zorro y una capucha negra - Te ayudara para que no te conozcan - Dijo Haku. Luego siguió a su líder junto a los demás.

Fuera de la mansión de Gato y los campos de concentración.

-El grupo se escondio entre la hierba en la cima de una montaña que se posa encima de la mansión de Gato y los campos de concentración.

-Los gritos resonaron en los campos, haciendo que cada uno se tense. Haku apretó los dientes debajo de su máscara. Sintió que le tocaban la espalda. Fue su maestro, que asintió con la cabeza como diciendo "calmate" ella asintió con su cabeza, mientras que Naruto miró con preocupación evidente en sus ojos.

-Jefe - Meizu llamo para ganar la atención de Zabuza - Mira - Dijo mientras le daba los binoculares.

-Utilizando los binoculares, Zabuza vio a Gato y un hombre de pelo rubio con él saliendo del campamento - mierda, Earthbeast.

-¿Earthbeast? - Pregunto Naruto, tomoya asintió con la cabeza

-Earthbeast es un ninja de rango A en el libro bingo, es un ninja renegado de la aldea oculta de la piedra - Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron - Él es un hombre despiadado que cometió la muerte de innumerables civiles y trató de matar al señor feudal de la piedra.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? - Tomoya negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie sabe, pero lo único que importa es que él es la mano derecha de Gato, tienes que evitarlo a toda costa, yo luchare contra el - Naruto iba a decir que estaba muy viejo pero se acordó que no debía subestimar al hombre.

-Sí, es esencial - Meizu y su hermano se estremecieron, con el deseo de no regresar a ver la cara de ese hombre.

-Naruto - Dijo Zabuza - Echa un vistazo al campo - Asintió con la cabeza tomando los binoculares. Naruto tenía una vista completa del campo.

-El campo alberga numerosas casas pequeñas, todas unidas a la otra y había un montón de samuráis y Shinobis cuidando las áreas. Levantó las cejas ante eso, también vio a un samurái le dio una bofetada a una mujer desesperada y le echó en uno de esos campos haciendo que gruña de rabia.

-Zabuza asintió con la cabeza - Ya ves, sólo se parece a un campo normal y sin embargo hay Shinobis.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto Naruto.

-Debido a que en el campo es donde las actividades se llevan a cabo - Haku intervino.

-¿Es ahí donde los prisioneros...? - Naruto preguntó Haku asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso es correcto, de las casas que se utilizan con fines diferentes, aunque - Zabuza interrumpió a su alumna.

-Las casas son para los usuarios Kekkei Genkai que se van a vender - Dijo Zabuza haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se agranden.

-¿Ellos van a ser vendidos? - Meizu asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, a los otros pueblos principales no te sorprendas si Konoha quiere una participación en ella.

-Naruto apretó los dientes con furia - Se venden seres humanos.

-Zabuza miró a su grupo que ahora todos lo miraban - Bien, los hermanos demonio y yo crearemos un alboroto con una gran matanza a la vista - todo el mundo asintio con la cabeza, mientras que Haku se estremeció pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Tomoya se encargara de luchar contra Earthbeast, entonces Naruto y Haku se apresuran y encontraran una manera de conseguir liberar a los prisioneros.

-Naruto asintió con la cabeza - ¿Y luego? - pregunto temiendo la respuesta que Zabuza le daría

-Estás solo hijo - Zabuza sonrió. Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron luego Haku le tocó el hombro con dulzura. Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien creo que es hora de iniciar un desastre - Fue lo único que dijo Naruto antes que todos se fueran a sus puestos.


	14. cap 14 la caída de gato parte 3 final

**Capitulo 14: La caída de Gato Tercera parte, final**

-A las puertas del campo de concentración, dos shinobis de la niebla montaban guardia suspirando a su aburrido trabajo.

-Por qué estamos vigilando este lugar de todos modos - Dijo un guardia de la niebla a su colega. Su amigo asintió con la cabeza, pero luego la selva al lado de ellos se agito haciendo que se pongan en guardia - ¿Quién está ahí?

-Uno de los guardias fue a la selva, de repente un conejo blanco como la nieve salió corriendo de la flora asustando a los guardias. El guardia suspiró cuando se dio la vuelta.

-No te preocupes es solo un... - Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a una figura que se acercaba a su amigo por la espalda. Su amigo también vio una figura que viene dentro de la selva para atacar a su compañero. Ambos se trataron de advertir al otro, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que ambos ninjas de la niebla tenian su garganta cortada, y cayeron muertos.

-El grupo llegó a las puertas. Naruto rápidamente hizo su movimiento de manos - **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** - Apareciendo 30 copias de sí mismo. Todos asintieron y luego se dividieron causando una explosión y haciendo encender las alarmas.

**Dentro del campo de concentración**

-Mientras que la alarma estaba haciendo eco, todos en el grupo se separaron cuando Naruto hizo sus clones y causando el alboroto. Al mismo tiempo que comenzó a buscar una manera de pasar sin ser visto. Corrió hacia una de las casas donde un guardia samurái estaba a la espera de él.

-No voy a dejarte pasar - El Samurái trato de desenvainar su espada, pero Naruto le clavo un kunai. Corrió tan rápido como le era posible y abrió de una patada una de las casas y se precipitó en el interior, un grito de repente se escucho dentro, Naruto vio a las madres y los niños todos amontonados en el medio. Sus ropas parecían mugrientas, como que no se han cambiado en todo día.

-Alguien sabe donde hay más prisioneros - la gente no respondió estando muy asustada en el momento.

-Déjennos en paz - Respondió una mujer que claramente parecía asustada.

-Naruto suspiró y bajo un poco su máscara - Mi grupo y yo estamos aquí para salvarlos - Dijo haciendo que todos se queden sin aliento.

-¿Por qué nos salvan y por qué ahora? - Pregunto una mujer que claramente no le creía.

-Naruto respiró hondo y se saco su máscara para que vean su cara, que hizo que la madre y el niño gritaran de nuevo.

-Esto no es mentira - Dijo Naruto con la voz más amable que pudo, de pronto se escucho el ruido de una explosión fuera de la casa - Demonios, ¡Dense prisa! Por favor, que alguien me lo diga antes que sea demasiado tarde - Dijo esperando convenser a la gente, una anciana se acerco dejando al grupo.

-Puedo ayudarle joven - Dijo la anciana que llevaba un simple kimono largo color crema, cerrado por un obi, un saco negro y una faja sobre él. Ella también tiene el pelo largo de color rojo brillante.

-Naruto le iba a decir que era muy vieja pero como tenía todos sus sentidos alertas vio que la mujer tenía mucho chakra, eso quiere decir que fue shinobi antes, además tambien vio que sus músculos estaban tensos, listos para cualquier ataque - Muy bien señora.

-La vieja sonrió - Mi nombre es Tetsuko joven ¿cual es el tuyo? - Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Naruto Uzumaki - Contesto haciendo que los ojos de la anciana se agrandaran en estado de shock. De repente hubo otra explosion sacudiendo el suelo.

-Todos salgan y corran tan rápido como puedan - Todos asintieron y recogieron a los niños más pequeños, mientras corrían, el grupo vio un par de Jounin a sus espaldas, Naruto rápidamente hizo su técnica.

-**Fūton: Renkūdan** - Naruto disparó una ráfaga de viento de gran alcance de su boca al grupo de Jounin que se dio la vuelta un poco tarde por lo tanto todos ellos salieron volando. Tetsuko quedó impresionada sonriendo. Naruto vio un hueco enorme que lleva a la selva a su derecha - Dense prisa - El grupo asintió con la cabeza cuando Naruto hizo una decena de clones para que los dirijan al pueblo.

-¿Estás listo? - Preguntó Tetsuko Naruto asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente siguió a la anciana que por alguna razón se movió más rápido que él.

**Con Haku**

-Haku estaba guiando a los presos que iban a ser vendidos en el agujero del norte que la explosión causó. Al ver un grupo de personas también estában en el bosque. Ella sonrió cuando vio a Naruto liderarlos.

-Está bien, sigan a ese grupo al pueblo - A los ahora ex-esclavos que asintieron con la cabeza a su salvador y siguieron el grupo de Naruto.

Un grupo de ninjas de la niebla que estaban saltando en los techos de los campos, lanzó un sinnúmero de sellos explosivos al grupo de los prisioneros que huían con Naruto. Un niño cayó al suelo haciendo que su madre pare y corra hacia él y rápidamente lo protegió con su cuerpo.

-Haku saltó delante de la madre y el hijo haciendo rápidamente su técnica - **Hyōton: Korikubijinheki** -Haku rápidamente creó un muro de hielo a su alrededor salvando a la madre y el niño, los explosivos golpearon el muro causando una gran humareda. Cuando se disipó el humo el muro se mantuvo casi intacto.

-¡Váyase! ¡Ahora! - La madre y el niño asintieron con la cabeza, rápidamente corriendo detrás de su grupo. Haku a continuación, miró hacia arriba a la mansión de Gato - Zabuza-sama, Tomoya-sama espero sepan lo que están haciendo.

**Mansion De Gato**

-Un montón de Samuráis, shinobis y matones corrieron hacia el campo de concentración, mientras que un furioso Gato gritaba con la cara roja de ira.

-Date prisa pedazos de escoria, maten a los intrusos - Gato estaba furioso, alguien tuvo el valor para infiltrarse en su fortaleza. Cuando todo el mundo salió de su mansión, la puerta se abrió, este llamó la atención de Gato y Earthbeast que veía en la puerta de la escalera. Cuando se cerró la puerta allí estaba Zabuza con su espada en su mano derecha.

-Él sonrió, levantando la Zanbatou - ¡Hey! Es tiempo de morir Gatito - Gato en vez de chillar como un cerdo y huir con miedo parecía estar sonriendo.

-¿En serio crees que me puedes ganar? - Señaló Gato al hombre a su izquierda - Este hombre es un verdadero demonio. Para él eres sólo un gusano, Earthbeast ve y mata a esa escoria luego tráeme a su pareja que tengo la sensación de que es una chica - Gato tenía una mirada lasciva sobre él mientras se humedeció los labios asquerosamente. Bajo las vendas Zabuza apretó los dientes en la observación del hombre. Earthbeast sólo miró a Zabuza quien de repente saltó delante de él haciendo un enorme impacto en el suelo con su espada.

-Parece que quieres morir Zabuza, creo que no aprendiste la lección la otra vez - Dijo el ninja de Iwa con una sonrisa sádica en su cara - Dime ¿en que estas pesando atacándome así?

-En distraerte pedazo de miedra - Dijo Zabuza y tan pronto como lo dijo Earthbeast tuvo que saltar para esquivar un ataque a su derecha, vio a un hombre viejo con la espada más hermosa que había visto, la funda y empuñadura eran de un color azul y plateado, le recordaba al cielo, y de la funda salía una pequeña ala de plata, el sable era filoso y con tres rombos al principio, y desde la mitad del sable hasta la punta se teñía de un color azul que hacía aun mas esplendida la espada.

-Gin no Tsubasa (Ala de plata) - Fue lo único que dijo el hombre al ver una de las espadas más poderosas del mundo - Jajaja, al fin alguien hará divertirme - Se rio el hombre. Vio como Zabuza se acerco con una sonrisa en su rostro - Sin duda será divertido - y sin decir más salto para luchar contra los dos hombres.

**Con Naruto y Tetsuko**

-Naruto había visto los recuerdos de sus clones, vio como sacaron a la mayoría de la gente dejando a los miles que murieron antes que llegaran, sus cuerpos sin vida en el suelo le dieron ganas de vomitar, disfrutaba el recuerdo en que sus clones matando a esos hijos de puta. Quería detenerse para ordenar esos recuerdos pero no tenía tiempo.

-Así que... ¿hay están los últimos? - Pregunto. Frente a él y Tetsuko habían unas escaleras ocultas que llevaron a un almacén secreto en uno de los campos. Hubiera sido difícil de detectar, pero gracias a la anciana se volvió más fácil.

-Ves chico, te dije que me necesitabas - Asintió con la cabeza Naruto.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? - La señora se rió entre dientes explicando al niño cómo había llegado allí.

-Cuando un preso es enviado a la venta van con los ojos vendados - La vieja se echó a reír - Gracias a mi avanzada edad estaba siendo subestimada - Los dos se rieron juntos y de repente Naruto se quitó la máscara y la tiró. Esto hizo que Tetsuko lo mire.

-No creo que lo necesite - Ella asintió con la cabeza cuando vio a Naruto un poco asustado.

-¿Tienes miedo Naruto? - Pregunto la mujer Naruto solo sonrió.

-Sí, lo tengo pero…- Naruto sonrió mientras levantaba su mano derecha y la apretaba - Me siento emocionado al mismo tiempo - Dijo con una mirada determinada en sus ojos - Vamos Baa-chan es hora de iniciar un desastre.

–_Sin duda es un Uzumaki_- Vamos - Tetsuko asintió con la cabeza y pronto corrieron escaleras abajo.

**Casa de Tazuna una hora desde la salida de Naruto**

-Oh Kami-sama ¿Qué paso? - Grito Sakura quien fue la primera en despertar ya que comió poco a causa de su dieta, su grito hizo que los demás se levanten.

-Poco a poco las personas en la sala se levantaron sorprendidos por el escenario que los rodeaba. Había kunais en todas partes, la mesa estaba tirada, era obvio que hubo una pelea.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió? ¿Cuánto bebí anoche? - Pregunto Tazuna no siendo consciente de la situación.

-Mierda, parece que pusieron droga en nuestra comida para llevarse a Tazuna - Dijo Kakashi viendo la zona.

-Sí, pero parece que Naruto-kun pudo luchar contra la droga y enfrento al enemigo - Dijo Yugao buscando al Uzumaki por todas partes.

-Parece que la pelea siguió afuera, vamos Yugao y Kurenai vengan conmigo, los demás quédense a cuidar a Tazuna - Dijo Kakashi.

-¿Qué? Me niego a quedarme aquí sentado, yo tambien quiero ir a buscar al dobe - Rugió Emosuke - _¿Cómo el dobe puede ser tan fuerte? Esta es la segunda vez__ que me salva, no lo puedo permitir._

-No, tú te quedas aquí Sasuke, es una orden - Dijo Kakashi con autoridad.

-Me importa una mierda tus ordenes Kakashi, yo voy con ustedes - Dijo Sasuke a su líder.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, Uchiha tú te quedas aquí se acabo - Dijo Kurenai mientras se disponía a salir.

-Tu cállate ¿quién te crees para decirme que hacer, puta? - Dijo Sasuke a Kurenai que se volteo hacia él con un puño dirigido a su cabeza, el Uchiha no fue lo bastante rápido para esquivar el ataque y el golpe hizo que su nariz sangre.

-Escucha bien GENIN, yo soy tu superior, tal vez Kakashi soporte tu actitud pero yo no voy a tolerar a un mocoso mimado. Ahora quédate aquí y obedece a Asuma-san o hare que Hokage-sama te castigue por insubordinación - Amenazo Kurenai - Kakashi vámonos - Dijo antes de salir por la puerta dejando a Sasuke en el suelo siendo ayudado por Sakura.

-Afuera vemos como Kurenai y Yugao caminan por el bosque siguiendo el rastro de pelea que había, no tardo mucho para que llegar a Kakashi.

-Kurenai lo que hiciste con mi genin estaba fuera de lugar, yo soy su sensei y decido cuando debe ser castigado - Dijo Kakashi.

-Cállate Kakashi, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Naruto puede estar en peligro - Dijo Yugao. No sabía porque pero de pronto creció un gran desprecio a Kakashi.

-Yugao tiene razón, Naruto es nuestra prioridad - Dijo Kurenai sin molestarse en mirar a Kakashi - _Parece que Naruto tenía razón sobre Kakashi y yo que pensaba que estaba exagerando, cuando volvamos a Konoha me asegurare que Hokage-sama sepa de esto_ - Pensó Kurenai buscando pista para seguir a Naruto.

**Dentro del bosque (las afueras de la mansión y el campo de concentración)**

-Haku llevó a los prisioneros a través de la selva que estaba en un camino que lleva de nuevo a la ola cuando un grupo de shinobis bloqueo su camino.

-No van a ninguna parte intrusos - Dijo un ninja de la niebla con su grupo de interceptación.

-Haku miró al clon de Naruto que asintió con la cabeza a ella luego los dos sacaron un kunai y se pusieron a la ofensiva.

-El Chunin y su grupo se echaron a reír - Ustedes no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros - Dijo antes de atacar a los únicos ninjas del grupo. De repente, un kunai fue arrojado en medio de Haku, Naruto y los de ninjas de la niebla. Dos figuras saltaron al lado de Naruto, Haku sonrió bajo su máscara. Fueron los hermanos demonio. Los hermanos empezaron a hacer una serie de sellos para lanzar un jutsu. Haku rápidamente creó una barrera de hielo para proteger a los prisioneros.

**-Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu** - Los Hermanos combinaron su técnica y en el lugar de un gran dragón había 2 dragones gemelos más grandes que el que Zabuza hizo en la pelea contra Kakashi. Los Ninjas enemigos se sorprendieron demasiado para terminar su técnica, ya que se congelaron al ver una técnica así. Eso les costó la vida, el dragón de agua se estrelló frente a ellos matandolos al instante.

-Gracias chicos - Haku agradeció a sus compañeros.

-No hay de que Haku, sabes que somos geniales - Dijo Meizu, Gozu interrumpió a su hermano -Si somos súper cool - Haku solo asintió con la cabeza ya acostumbrada a sus payasadas.

-Siento muchas presencias al norte, hay unos 6 shinobis y 14 civiles - Dijo uno de los clones de Naruto con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en buscar cualquier enemigo en la zona.

-¿Acaso eres del tipo censor, rubio? Zabuza tenía razón tu sí que eres muy útil - Dijo unos de los hermanos.

-¿Dónde están? nosotros nos encargamos - Dijo el otro hermano.

-Yo los guio - Dijo el clon mientras saltaba al bosque seguido por los hermanos. Luego de unos minutos vieron a unos 6 shinobis y 4 samuráis vigilando a un grupo de prisioneros que intentaron huir. Estaban frente a un hombre bajo que parecía furioso.

-Maldita sea ¿estos son todos lo que pudieron atrapar? - Pregunto el hombre.

-Sí, Gato-sama pero no se preocupe, pronto el numero subirá - Dijo uno de los hombres.

-_Gato_ - Pensó Naruto viendo al hombre que causo todo lo que había visto, las muertes de los jóvenes y los rostros sin vida. Él era el causante de todo, sintió el chakra del Kyubi correr por sus venas lo que lo sorprendió ya que pensó que al ser un clon no sería capaz de usar ese chakra.

Normalmente trataría de no usar el poder del zorro pero pensó que Gato merecía sentir la sed de sangre del mismo Kyubi sus ojos se pusieron rojos como la sangre y vio como los hermanos saltaron con sus garras a matar a los shinobis.

-**Jejeje **- Fue la risa diabólica del clon al ver la sangre volar. Salto a la zona y vio como dos samuráis venian hacia el, sintió como sus uñas crecían hasta convertirse en garras y sonrió ante esto, con sus garras corto el cuello del primer hombre, no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar ver su sangre cuando otro ataco a su derecha con una katana. Naruto se agachó y clavo su mano en el estomago del hombre y sintió el calor de la sangre correr por su mano. El grito del hombre era música para sus oídos, vio como el hombre cayó al suelo revolcándose en su propia sangre sus tripas salían de la herida, disfruto a la vista. Escucho el grito de un hombre a su derecha giro su cabeza para tener una mejor visión del hombre que resulto ser ni más ni menos que Gato que estaba tirado en el suelo, viendo a Naruto con terror puro en sus ojos.

-No te acerques monstruo - Dijo el pequeño hombre que intentaba huir pero esos ojos rojos no lo dejaban moverse, miro como el chico rubio se rio con una sonrisa diabólica, uno de sus hombres intento atacar por la espalda cuando el chico saco un kunai y se lo entero en la frente y escucho como el cráneo de su guardaespaldas se rompía en pedazos.

-**Jejeje ¿yo soy el monstruo? ¿Nunca te has visto en un espejo? ¿Acaso nunca piensas en el mal que has hecho?** - Dijo Naruto con su voz llena de odio - _Es una buena niña aunque parece que perdió las esperanzas - Dijo Naruto viendo por la puerta en la que salió la niña._

_-Sí, pero no siempre fue así sabes, antes ella reía y jugaba sonreía todo el tiempo pero todo eso cambio con la llegada de Gato - Dijo la señora con tristeza en sus voz - Todos sus amigos desaparecieron pero lo peor fue cuando se llevaron a Kaiza Fue un duro golpe para ella desde entonces ella no sonrió mas - Dijo con una profunda tristeza en su voz _- Recuerdos de lo que hizo ese hombre fue a su cabeza.

_-Tazuna tengo muchas ganas de ayudar a terminar el puente, pero me temo que si seguimos, Gato vendrá después por nosotros. Yo tengo una familia que cuidar _- Recordó el miedo y la impotencia en los ojos del hombre que trabajo para Tazuna. Iba caminando lentamente hacia el hombre y vio como los hermanos demonio estaban peleando contra los últimos hombres de gato.

_-Naruto-kun se lo que se siente ser odiado y cazado por algo que esta fuera de tu control, lo sé bien ya que mucha gente lo vive por la matanza a los usuarios de los Kekkei Genkai_ - La voz de Haku se escuchaba en su cabeza estaba a centímetros del hombre.

-Por favor ten piedad, no quiero morir, te daré todo lo que quieras, mujeres, dinero, fama pero por Kami-sama no me mates - Suplicaba el hombre, Naruto solo lo agarro del cuello cortándole la respiración.

El hombre miro hacia todas partes buscando ayuda pero solo vio a los hermanos demonio frente al grupo de prisioneros, cuyos ojos solo mostraban miedo pero ahora podía ver que sus ojos estaban lleno de odio, esperanza y alegría al verlo asfixiado por el niño rubio. Poco a poco sintió perder el conocimientos pero su verdugo aflojó su agarre dejando que respire un poco mas de aire.

**-¿Cuántas almas has destruido? Porque es hora de ****que sientas lo que esas almas han sufrido, mírame a los ojos y siente el dolor que cáusaste -** Dijo Naruto con una voz demoniaca, quito las gafas de gato para que sus ojos hagan contacto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, AAHH? - Fue el grito de Gato al ver esos ojos rojos y lo sintió, sintio el dolor que causo cada puñalada, cada golpe, cada mujer violada, todo lo sintió. Para él habían pasado siglos de dolor, sintió como la vida escapaba de su cuerpo y no hizo nada para evitarlo. Quería que eso acabe con sus últimos segundo de vida escucho la voz demoniaca de nuevo.

**-Saluda de mi parte a Ayumi-sama Gato, dilé que Uzumaki Naruto te envió -** Dijo la voz seguida de una risa diabólica cuando de pronto todo se volvió negro.

-En el mundo real habían pasado solo unos segundos, los prisioneros vieron con horror como Gato se retorcía y sus ojos se quemaron con el fuego mas rojo y brillante que nunca vieron. Cuando termino, los ojos de gato estaban chamuscados, muchos no pudieron soportar la imagen y vomitaron ante tal escena.

-Carajo ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? - Pregunto unos de los hermanos demonio que sintió el chakra demoniaco del niño, era más oscuro que el de Yagura. Tenia miedo de que el niño hubiera perdido el control.

-Fue un Genjutsu Endemoniado que hace que la victima sienta todo el mal que ha hecho en su vida en menos de un segundo, hasta que al final muere - Dijo el clon de Naruto con su voz normal mientras de a poco sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

-¿Osea que Gato esta muerto? - Pregunto una mujer con su voz llena de esperanza mientras miraba el cuerpo de Gato.

-Si - Fue la respuesta de Naruto mientras se volteaba a ver a la gente que salvo - Gato ha muerto de la forma más dolorosa posible - Dijo con calma. Naruto vio como la gente empezó a gritar de alegría y se abrasaba sin saber quién era el otro, eso no importaba. Madres e hijos lloraban y otros gritaron el nombre de las personas que gato había matado diciendo que sus almas fueron vengadas, el festejo no duro mucho cuando los hermanos demonios hablaron.

-Hey, yo tambien estoy feliz de que Gato este muerto pero guárdenselo para cuando estemos en el pueblo, aun tenemos que huir - Dijo Gozu tratando de calmar a la gente aunque el tambien quería gritar la muerte de Gato a los 4 vientos. Miro como el clon de Naruto desapareció – Mierda y yo que pensaba que era el real.

-¿Qué paso con el chico rubio? - Pregunto uno de los prisioneros viendo donde estaba antes Naruto.

-Está adentro ayudando a escapar a los demás - Dijo Meizu con una sonrisa en su cara - Tomoya tenía razón el chico si fue muy importante para el existo de la misión.

-¿Sigue ahí adentro? Dios mío tenemos que ayudarlo - Fue el grito de un niño, los demás estaban de acuerdo.

-Hey, si se meten ahí tal vez no podamos volver a rescátarlos, además el chico es muy fuerte ya lo vieron - Contesto Gozu.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres señores y como se llama el niño rubio? - Pregunto un hombre.

-Mi nombre es Gozu - dijo uno y el mío es Meizu - Dijo el otro.

-Juntos somos los hermanos demonio - Dijeron al mismo tiempo - Y el rubio es el shinobi hiperactivo, cabeza hueca y el numero uno en sorprender a la gente, de la aldea escondida entre las hojas - Dijeron sorprendiendo a los prisioneros. Que un shinobi de otra tierra haga algo así por ellos - El tornado de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto - Dijeron ambos hermanos, todo al mismo tiempo como si lo hubieran practicado hace tiempo - Pero ahora no hay tiempo para hablar debemos huir - Grito uno mientras dirigía a los demás al pueblo.

**Dentro de las cámaras subterráneas**

-Los dos individuos vieron una fila de celdas en frente de ellos, los gemidos y gruñidos de los presos se escuchaban a cada segundo.

-¿Estos son todos? - Pregunto Naruto viendo a los pocos sobrevivientes, Tetsuko negó con la cabeza.

-No, hay otra habitación que es más grande que esta - Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedo dejarlos en libertad? - Pregunto Naruto.

-No lo sé, pero vamos a encontrar las llaves para abrir, así que vamos más profundo - Caminaron a través de la cámara de observación de los prisioneros muertos buscando.

-¿Por qué no pueden utilizar sus Kekkei Genkai para salir? - Pregunto Naruto tocado las barras de la celda de un hombre desnutrido, cuyos ojos estaban muertos.

-No se puede, parece que sus chakra han sido sellados por lo que no pueden utilizar su Kekkei Genkai o cualquier otra técnicas ninja - Tan pronto cuando termino, el área se sacudió violentamente.

-Maldita sea otra explosión, date prisa debemos terminar esto - Tetsuko asintió con la cabeza, ya que ambos comenzaron a correr hacia adelante bajando más en las cámaras subterráneas. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de al lado, había otra fila de prisioneros. Esta vez había un montón de filas de cada uno que contenía usuarios con Kekkei Genkais. Delante de ellos, lejos había una enorme puerta.

-Hey ¿qué pasa con esa puerta, es la oficina de guardia? - Pregunto Naruto y vio como Tetsuko apretaba los dientes.

-No, esa es la habitación en la que los usuarios Kekkei Genkai mujeres se... - Tetsuko apartó la mirada llena de tristeza, los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron entendiendo lo que quería decir, ya que inmediatamente corrió a la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, el interior de la habitación estaba a oscuras porque las luces se apagaron. Así que cuando Naruto encendió las luces, vio una enorme cama de matrimonio en el centro de la habitación. No había mantas lo que indica que la mujer que fue enviada allí, era sólo para una cogida rápida.

-Cuando Naruto corrió hacia la cama, vio a una mujer tendida que no podía tener más de 22 o 23 años de edad, tenía el pelo largo castaño y vibrantes ojos verdes, su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura. Estaba desnuda, sus grandes pechos estaban grandes y firmes, su piel era de un pálido suave y lechoso. Había otra figura que Naruto supuso que era la razón por la que fue enviada aquí. Naruto cuando miró a los ojos de la mujer parecían estar congelados, como si Naruto la tocara, le haría pedazos. Su piel desnuda que habría parecido perfecto y hermoso, ahora tenian partes negras a partir de múltiples moretones grandes que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuello a las piernas. Su cara tenía varios contusiones, sin duda, de ser golpeada varias veces. Había algo que goteaba de su cara, Naruto lo tocó era algo pegajoso, haciendo que las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer de sus ojos cayeran libremente - Semen - Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia.

-BANG - Detrás de Naruto una puerta se cerró violentamente, miró y vio a un hombre con otra chica en la espalda. El hombre parecía estar en sus treinta y tantos años. Era un hombre enorme con un musculoso construido, con el pelo castaño y ojos marrones. El hombre era obviamente un Shinobi de Kiri ya que aún llevaba su banda en su cuello, sin embargo todo lo demás se había ido, estaba completamente desnudo. La sangre de Naruto comenzó a hervir y apretó los dientes. Sus ojos azules se convirtieron en ranuras que lo hacian lucir como un Tigre dispuesto a saltar sobre su enemigo, el hombre ignoro a Naruto y tiro a la chica que llevaba a la cama como si fuera un juguete.

-Él se atreve a hacer eso a las mujeres - Naruto habia tenido siempre respeto por la mujer, una rabia indescriptible comenzo, le hizo sentir de esta manera por que tal vez nunca había tenido una madre. O fue por culpa de Ayame, Hinata, Hana, Anko, Kurenai o Yugao, no lo sabía esto fue también la razón por la que nunca había luchado con Sakura cada vez que le golpeó. Para ver algo como esto sucediera lo enfermaba.

-Hey ir a buscar su propia mujer, hay suficiente para todos - El hombre tenía una mirada lasciva Naruto volvió a mirar a la mujer en la cama y luego se volvió hacia el hombre que tenía delante - Ella es caliente ¿verdad? estaba tan caliente que me acabe en su cara - Naruto apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que la sangre parecía estar saliendo de sus manos - Oye gaki, sal y déjame solo con mi diversión.

-Naruto sonrió misteriosamente al bajar de la cama - ¿Diversión? ...- El hombre miró al niño delante de él. De repente, una enorme cantidad de chakra rojo salió de Naruto haciendo que el hombre caiga del miedo.

-¿QUEE? - Dijo el hombre ante tal muestra de poder. De pronto por detrás del hombre, Tetsuko voló en el aire y le dio una patada en la cabeza que el hombre esquivo por poco. Naruto tomó esta apertura y desapareció.

-Rápido... - Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron cuando sintió que algo lo apuñalaba.

-AAHH - Grito el hombre al sentir como unas garras le atravesaron la piel del pecho - Ahhh - Continuó cuando sintió que la mano de Naruto le agarro el corazón y lo apretó causándole la muerte. Tetsuko miraba con horror lo que Naruto había hecho. El chico tenía sangre en su rostro cuando la miró a los ojos, Tetsuko se quedó sin aliento. Los ojos de Naruto eran fríos como dos glaciares.

-Tetsuko ¿ella está bien? - Pregunto Naruto viendo a la chica pelirroja en la cama, Tetsuko sin dudarlo corrió hacia la mujer inconsciente y la reviso.

-Ella está bien Naruto, está sana y salva - Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras iba al lado de Tetsuko y ambos miraron a la mujer desnuda.

-¿La podemos despertar? - Pregunto Naruto, Tetsuko negó con la cabeza.

-No sé, tal ves ella este mentalmente inestable - Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras se quitó el manto. Luego fue a agarrar la cabeza de la mujer para que pueda vestirla, pero de repente los ojos de la mujer se abrieron, y le dio un puñetazo en las costillas.

-Ella sonrió cruelmente, de repente Naruto sintió que su costilla se incendiaba. La mano de la mujer le estaba quemando su riñón izquierdo su ropa y también su piel fueron quemados como si nada.

-ARGGGGHHHHHH - Grito Naruto mientras se movía frenéticamente, entonces Tetsuko empujo a la mujer hacia la pared, pero ella se recuperó rápidamente y se puso en posición de batalla

-¡Perra! - Tetsuko parecía molesta con la mujer desnuda que se metió en una posición de batalla. El silencio se hizo largo pero fue interrumpido por los gritos Narutos - ¡Tú! ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? - Pregunto Tetsuko mientras sus ojos violetas brillaba con fuerza llenos de ira. La mujer se quedó en silencio mientras analizaba su entorno. Vio al hombre que trató de violarla muerto en un charco de sangre, tambien había otra mujer muerta en la cama y un chico rubio gritando. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras sumaba dos más dos - Sí... estamos aquí para salvarlos a todos - Dijo Tetsuko como leyendo su mente. Entonces la mujer corrió hacia Naruto y le agarró la cabeza con mucho cariño.

-¿Estás bien? - Pregunto la mujer de ojos verdes y se quedó en shock cuando Naruto se puso de pie con dificultad - _Él puede estar de pie_ - Pensó la mujer.

-Mugyuu, eso dolió - Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie, agarrando su costilla izquierda que estaba sanando de a poco. Agarro lo que quedaba de su ropa y trato de hacer una venda para detener la _hemorragia._

_-¿Dijo Mugyuu? Parece que después de todo si es un Uzumaki -_ Pensó Tetsuko viendo como Naruto estaba de pie y suspiro al ver que naruto no podria vendar la herida, le dio un gruñido a la anciana que recibió la pista y corrió hacia él. Arrancó su camiseta y lo envolvió bien a su costilla izquierda. Naruto gruñó de dolor mientras se apretó más fuerte para detener el sangrado - Tienes suerte de que había poco chakra en el golpe sino hubieras muerto. Se quemó la mayor parte de las costillas y casi los órganos - Naruto no le hizo caso, estaba jadeando.

-La mujer que rescataron estaba temblando y veía muy triste a Naruto que jadeaba, Tetsuko luego miró a la muchacha - ¡Tú! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Te... Terumi Mei - Dijo la mujer mientras veía a Naruto que ya estaba de pie como si nada le hubiera pasado.

-Mei toma la túnica y el vístete - Mei negó con la cabeza mientras corría y se puso el manto que llevaba en la cama.

-Naruto apretó los dientes y empezó a caminar mientras soltaba gruñidos de dolor a cada paso, Mei vio con simpatía, mientras ella se mordía los labios - Rápido, tenemos que irnos - Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba lentamente con Tetsuko al lado.

-Oye niña ¿vienes o no? - Escucho la voz de la anciana. Mei asintió y rápidamente corrió tras los dos.

¿Alguien sabe dónde está la llave? - Naruto logró hablar bien ahora, pero tenía que tomar respiraciones profundas de vez en cuando.

-Mei miró a su cuerpo - _Él está muy bien construido para un chico de su edad y se opuso a mi Yoton_ - Pensó tristemente en lo que había hecho. Si sobrevive, dejará una cicatriz para siempre.

-Tetsuko se rió entre dientes - Ah hijo mío, Que están aquí - Mostrando un control remoto con dos botones. Ambos, Mei y Naruto sólo parecían confundidos - El hombre que entro lo tenía en su posesion - Ellos asintieron entonces Tetsuko pulso el segundo botón, todas las puertas se abrieron liberando a los presos o los que quedaban de ellos. Aproximadamente el 10% estaba vivo.

-10 de cada 100 es una locura - Naruto se sorprendió, Mei y Tetsuko estaban lívidos. Los 10 presos fueron niños, mujeres y algunos hombres - Estamos aquí para salvarlos - Dijo Tetsuko, el grupo hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

-Mei-Neechan - Un grupo de niñas corrieron y abrazaron llorando a Mei - ¿Estás bien? - Gritaron todas en los brazos de Mei que sonrió.

-Estoy bien, ellos me salvaron - Las niñas miraron a Tetsuko y Naruto.

-Gracias Niichan, Baa-san - Ellos asintieron con la cabeza a las chicas que también sonreía.

-El área se sacudió una vez más - De prisa, hay que irnos lo antes posible - Grito Naruto, el grupo asintió con la cabeza - Primero tenemos que liberar a los prisioneros en la primera sala de al lado - Cuando llegaron, también liberaron a los prisioneros y, junto con Naruto y Mei salió corriendo. Cuando llegaron a la luz todos ellos tenían una expresión de felicidad, una vez que llegó fuera y en el claro, el grupo quedó sin aliento. Todo el campamento se estaba quemando y el humo alcanzó el cielo nocturno, de pronto Naruto cayo agarrando su cabeza por el dolor.

-Oye niño ¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunto Mei al "hombre" que lo salvo.

-Acabo de recibir el recuerdo de uno de mis clones - Dijo Naruto, pronto una sonrisa creció en su rostro y una pequeña risa salió de su boca.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Pregunto la anciana viendo al niño.

-Mi clon mato a Gato - Dijo dejando en shock a todos, Naruto se paró agarrando su cabeza.

-¿QUEE? Eso es imposible - Dijo la madre de una de las niñas.

-¿Lo que dices es cierto? - Pregunto Tetsuko aun sin poder creerlo. Naruto solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Sí, mi clon lo mato mientras recataba a otro grupo que estaba siendo vigilado por Gato y sus hombre, los shinobis que trabajan conmigo acabaron con los guardias mientras mi clon mato a Gato - Dijo Naruto sin contar lo del chakra de Kyubi de pronto todos se pusieron a gritar sabiendo que ese demonio estaba muerto al fin.

-No tenemos tiempo para festejar hay que salir de aquí, ¿lo olvidan? - Dijo Tetsuko, aunque por dentro tambien estaba alegre. De repente hubo una gran explosión cerca de ellos a unos kilómetros.

-Veamos, siento el chakra de Tomoya-Jisan en esa dirección, tambien el chakra de otro hombre, mierda debo ir a ayudar al viejo - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Dijo Naruto y 20 clones aparecieron - Tetsuko-Baachan lleve a los civiles al pueblo, mis clones los guiaran y protegerán - Dijo Naruto con una voz llena de autoridad.

-¿Tú que vas a hacer? - Pregunto la anciana al niño que se gano su respeto.

-Tengo que salvar a un camarada - Dijo Naruto con determinación en sus ojos.

-Espera, dinos cuál es tu nombre - Dijo una de las niñas. Naruto la miro un rato antes de contestar.

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto de la aldea de Konoha, de veras - Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa foxy, sorprendiendo a todos. Sin decir más Naruto salto a la zona de batalla.

-No paso mucho cuando vio al viejo luchando contra Earthbeast, ambos se veían exhaustos y llenos de heridas. Vio como Earthbeast lanzo un dragón de tierra a Tomoya, el dragón era descomunal e iba directamente hacia Tomoya quien se quedo en una posición de Kenjutsu. El dragón trató de comer al samurái. Estaba a pocos metros de distancia de Tomoya pero antes de que se acerque más se movió.

**-Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (Estilo de Una Espada Desenvainar y Envainar: Canción del León)** - El dragón fue cortado limpiamente por la mitad. Earthbeast y Naruto se sorprendieron, tener tal habilidad para cortar limpiamente un dragón de cincuenta pies con un movimiento, tiene que tener una cantidad increíble de talento. Pero parece que el ataque fue muy rudo para el ya que cayó al suelo sosteniéndose con su espada clavada en el suelo respirando con dificultad Earthbeast sonrió sádicamente, luchar contra el viejo fue divertido. Por suerte Zabuza tuvo que luchar contra ese grupo de Jounin o si no estaría muerto, se preparo para matar al anciano con un jutsu cuando una docenas de personas saltaron frente a él, según vio todos eran clones. Cuando acabo con el ultimo vio que el anciano no estaba.

-Detrás de un edificio vemos a Naruto junto con Tomoya que descansaba en la pared.

-Guau viejo, eso que hiciste con tu espada fue genial pero creo que debemos irnos - Dijo Naruto al hombre este solo sonrió.

-Jeje, lo siento chico pero yo no voy a poder salir de esta - Dijo mientras le mostraba una herida en su pecho.

-Demonios, tranquilo viejo se algunos Jutsus medicos, puedo detener la hemorragia hasta que hallemos un medico - Dijo Naruto mientras acercaba su mano que brillaba de color verde al pecho del hombre pero su mano fue detenida por Tomoya.

-No Naruto-kun, mi tiempo llego. Tengo 54 años y he vivido una larga vida - Dijo el hombre con ojos cansados - Déjame morir en el campo de batalla como un digno samurái hijo.

-Entiendo Tomoya-Jisan pero no puedo dejarte aquí, esta contra mis principios - Dijo Naruto al hombre que sonrió aun mas.

-¿Tus principios? ¿Acaso no eres un ninja? - Dijo el hombre riéndose a la ligera.

-Puede que sea un ninja pero aun así no voy a dejar a un compañero solo, ese es mi camino del ninja - Dijo Naruto.

-Un honorable camino joven, sin duda eres digno para lo que tenía pensado para ti - Dijo el samurái viendo a Naruto.

-¿Qué dices Tomoya-Jisan? ¿De qué soy digno? - Pregunto Naruto al hombre que estaba frente a el.

-Para ser el nuevo portador de Gin no Tsubasa (Ala de plata) - Dijo el hombre sosteniendo el arma más bella que Naruto había visto - Esta es una de las 3 espadas legendarias del mundo, hechas por el mismo sabio de los 6 caminos - Dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto, había escuchado la leyenda por Jiraiya del creador de los Jutsus.

-Viejo no puedo aceptarla - Dijo Naruto viendo el arma. De pronto Tomoya agarro la mano de Naruto para que agarre el mango del arma, Naruto sintió como una gran cantidad de chakra blanco entro a su cuerpo.

-Pero parece que ella te acepto a ti, si tu no fueras digno, un viento te hubiese lastimado tu mano ¿sientes el chakra correr por tus venas? - Pregunto el samurái viendo como el chakra blanco entraba al cuerpo de Naruto.

-Sí, se siente tan pacifico - Dijo Naruto, disfrutando la sensación hasta que sintió el chakra de Earthbeast cerca - Viejo no hay tiempo para hablar, Earthbeast-teme esta cerca, debemos correr - Dijo Naruto. El no le tenia miedo al hombre pero no quería arriesgar la vida de Tomoya.

-Naruto por favor te lo ruego, acepta mi regalo y vence a ese hombre. Él no descansara hasta matarte, tu robaste su presa y el te destruirá por eso. Pero si usas mi espada puedes ganar - Dijo el hombre con sus últimos alientos.

-Está bien Tomoya-Jisan que tengo que hacer - Dijo Naruto cumpliendo la ultima voluntad del hombre que sonrió con alegría.

-Debes decir tu nombre y que aceptas ser el nuevo portador de Gin no Tsubasa, luego debo clavártela en tu corazón - Dijo el hombre haciendo que Naruto casi le grite si no fuera porque su enemigo los estaba buscando.

-Tienes que estar bromeando vejete ¿cómo quieres que me clave una espada en el pecho? La pérdida de sangre te volvió loco - Dijo Naruto ante tremenda locura.

-Naruto-kun debes confiar en mi, créeme todo saldrá bien Coff… Coff, rápido no tengo mucho tiempo - Dijo el hombre mientras acercaba la punta de su espada al corazón de Naruto quien solo suspiro.

-Yo Uzumaki Naruto acepto ser el nuevo portador de Gin no Tsubasa - Dijo Naruto. Vio como un dragón de tierra se acercaba, detrás de él estaba Earthbeast con una sonrisa en su cara. Estaba a unos 3 metros cuando una pelirroja salto haciendo sellos de mano, era Mei que lanzo con lo poco que le quedaba de chakra un muro de lava deteniendo el ataque pero no pudo ver más cuando sintió un dolor en su pecho y de pronto se sintió lleno de energía.

**En medio del bosque**

-Vemos como Haku se había reunido de nuevo con los hermanos demonio llevando a los civiles cuando vieron un Geiser de chakra blanco y rojo que salia del campo de concentración, como si Kami-sama cayera del cielo.

-¿Por Kami-sama? ¿Qué es esta sensación? - Dijo uno de los hermanos mientras se tapaba los ojos por la luz brillante.

-No lo sé hermano es la primera vez que veo algo así - Dijo el otro.

-Espero que Naruto-kun y Zabuza-sama esten bien - Dijo Haku temiendo por su figura paterna y nuevo amigo.

-En otra parte del bosque vemos a los Jounin en shock por el chakra pero más por que la energía roja era del Kyubi.

_-Este chakra es del zorro ¿acaso el sello se ha roto? Sabía que Naruto no podía soportar a la bestia_ - Pensó Kakashi temiendo que el demonio escape _- Debo hallar a Naruto y destruirlo antes que el zorro escape._

_-Mierda, Naruto-kun por favor que estes bien_ - Pensó Yugao con preocupación, no sabía porque pero los últimos días estuvo muy protectora con el niño - _Tal vez por eso estaba tan preocupada por Naruto-kun debió ser mi sentido femenino._

-Rápido tenemos que encontrar a Naruto-kun antes de que sea tarde - Grito Kurenai corriendo hacia la luz que estaba a unos kilómetros.

-En otra parte del bosque, vemos a Zabuza lleno de sangre que cubría su cuerpo y espada. Cojeaba a su guarida cuando vio la enorme cantidad de chakra en el cielo como si fuera un rayo caído del cielo. Sus ojos se agrandaron al recodar lo que Tomoya le había dicho.

**Flash Back Start**

-Oye Tomoya, sabes que el chico no va a aceptar. Nadie sería tan idiota como para hacer algo como esto - Dijo Zabuza viendo al viejo.

-Creo que te equivocas Zabuza, si ese chico tiene el alma de un honorable guerrero, estoy seguro que el va a venir. Al menos eso deseo - Dijo el hombre viendo el cielo azul.

-A que te refieres con que quieres que venga ¿acaso quieres que el gaki muera? - Pregunto Zabuza al hombre mayor.

-No, todo lo contario Zabuza, creo que al fin halle a alguien digno de seguir mi legado - Dijo mientras miraba su espada que reflejaba el sol. Zabuza se quedo en shock.

-¿QUEE? ¿Vas a darle a ese gaki tu espada? ¿Ya te pusiste senil viejo? - Dijo/Pregunto Zabuza olvidando con quien hablaba.

-Aun no estoy seguro, todo depende de lo que pase. Esta noche veré si el niño es digno de portar mi espada - Dijo mientras ponía su arma en su funda y camino al lado de Zabuza - Además los Uzumaki siempre tuvieron un gran talento con el Kenjutsu - Dijo antes de entrar a la cueva.

**Flash Back End**

-Hmm parece que el gaki si era digno, jejeje no puedo esperar a tener otra batalla contra el - Dijo Zabuza viendo la luz.

**Casa de Tazuna**

-Toda la gente en la casa miraba por la ventana ante tal fenómeno. El poder puro se sentía en esa luz haciendo que los pelos en su nuca se levanten.

_-Tal poder es sorprendente ¿Qué será? Lo necesito para matar a Itachi -_ Pensó el Emo viendo la escena con asombro.

-Dios mío ¿Qué clase de bebida es esta? - Dijo Tazuna viendo la botella que bebió cuando supo que Naruto desapareció la bebida era lo único que lo calmaba.

-Espero que Naruto-nii esté bien - Dijo Kazuyo viendo esa luz que caía del cielo.

-Yo tambien cariño - Dijo Tsunami de pronto la luz desapareció dejando el cielo solo con las estrellas - Parece que ya se detuvo.

**Con Naruto en el campo de concentración**

-Vemos un enorme cráter, allí había un hombre sosteniendo el cadáver de un anciano que sonreía y se veía en paz, tambien tenía a una mujer pelirroja. Salió del cráter y dejo a ambos cerca de un árbol, la mujer mostro signos de despertar y cuando sus ojos se abrieron vio a un hombre de unos 17 años su pelo rubio y ojos mas azules que el cielo mismo con sus mejillas con marcas de bigotes en ellos - _¿Marcas de bigotes? Acaso será… -_ pensó Mei viendo al hombre.

-Mei-chan quédate aquí, deja que Uzumaki Naruto se encargue de todo - Dijo con una voz grave pero al mismo tiempo dulce, Mei tuvo una mejor visión del chico, adiós a su grasa, su ropa fue remplazada por un kimono negro en su mano portaba la katana más hermosa que había visto. De pronto de unas piedras salió Earthbeast, su cuerpo sangraba pero aun así una sonrisa crecía por su rostro.

-Jajaja, eso fue increíble ¿Cuál es tu nombre mocoso? - Pregunto viendo al chico que creció como por arte de magia.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y yo seré tu verdugo - Dijo Naruto con ojos fríos al hombre. De pronto Earthbeast empezó a flotar en el aire.

-Pues eso lo veremos escoria, ahora dame un poco de diversión - Grito mientras volaba hacia Naruto que salto con su espada frente a su enemigo.

-**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (Elemento polvo, técnica del desprendimiento del mundo primitivo)** - Grito Earthbeast mientras crea un cubo en sus manos y lo puso frente a Naruto.

**-Kinjutsu Uzumaki: Teikoku Dai Kaminari -(Jutsu prohibido Uzumaki: Gran Trueno Imperial)** - Grito Naruto mientras atacaba con su nueva Katana con chakra en ella en el centro del Jutsu de Earthbeast causando otra explosión de chakra mucho menor que la anterior pero aun así poderosa. Cuando termina vemos a Naruto de pie jadeando frente al cuerpo mal herido del ex-shinobi de Iwa.

-Imposible… sobreviviste a mi Coff Jutsu más poderoso… ¿Quien eres? - Pregunto con asombro al ver a su enemigo frente a él con la espada de Tomoya en sus manos haciendo que sus ojos se agranden.

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, el nuevo portador de esta espada y como dije seré tu verdugo ¿unas últimas palabras? - Pregunto Naruto mientras apuntaba con su arma al cuello del hombre que solo sonrió.

-Si gaki, quiero que te hagas de una buena fama con esa espada. Quiero ser el primero en el infierno que fue asesinado por el nuevo portador de esa Katana legendaria, no hagas que mi muerte sea hecha por un don nadie - Dijo Earthbeast viendo el cielo que empezó a nublarse y gotas de lluvia caían del cielo - Ah y dile a Kurotsuchi que lo siento - Dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-Como digas - Fue lo único que dijo Naruto antes de clavar su arma en el cuello del hombre dándole la muerte. Naruto se quedo viendo el cadáver del hombre y salto fuera del cráter, vio a Mei que yacía inconsciente en el suelo y el cadáver de Tomoya que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto creó dos clones para que entierren el cadáver del hombre, el original agarro a Mei en sus brazos y le dio una última mirada al anciano, no pudo evitar sonreí al ver la calma y paz que tenía su rostro.

-Adiós y gracias Tomoya-Jisan - Fue lo único que dijo antes de saltar al bosque buscando un refugio para él y Mei. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que hallo una cueva donde se acostó junto con Mei con una pequeña fogata para protegerlo del frio. Cerro sus ojos para dormir sin saber que dentro del sello, Kyubi gritaba del dolor cuando el chakra blanco entro a su sistema, sus ojos rojos llenos de rabia, poco a poco fueron apagándose y empezó a sentirse pacifico como si su odio de a poco iba muriendo. cerro sus ojos y todo se volvió negro


	15. Cap 15 el héroe de Nami

**Cap 15 el héroe de Nami**

**-ahhh**-fue el grito que despertó a Naruto, sus ojos azules vieron el techo poco iluminado de un pasillo húmedo, se escuchaban golpes muy fuertes cerca, se levanto y agarro su cabeza el dolor que sentía era insoportable.

Abrió los ojos de vuelta y vio como el agua a sus pies se movía con cada golpe que escuchaba, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue su reflejo, se limpio los ojos para ver mejor pero eso no soluciono nada la imagen seguía igual allí, en vez de estar su típica imagen de un niño de 13 años había una versión adulta de él mismo vestido con un kimono negro y una Katana en su cintura, toco su cuerpo estaba muy bien definido. Se veía muy ágil, y le recordó a una pantera o algún tipo de depredador poderoso, sin duda su cuerpo diseñado para una combinación de velocidad y fuerza intensa.

_-¿Qué clase de magia negra es esta? ¿Qué mierda paso con mi cuerpo?-_ pero un grito lo saco de su pensamientos.

_-Mierda debo preocúpame por eso luego, parece que algo de pasa a la bola de pelos- _pensó Naruto mientras corría a la jaula del zorro, lo que vio casi le da un paro cardiaco, el sello, lo único que mantenía a la bestia milenaria estaba hecho añicos, el zorro empujaba su cabeza con fuerza tratando de romperlo.

El grito del zorro despertó a Naruto de su aturdimiento, pero era muy tarde para hacer cualquier cosa, con un último golpe el zorro rompió el sello y las puertas se abrieron para mostrar toda su gloria su grito de furia se escucho en todo ese oscuro lugar.

-Oh mierda esto es malo-dijo Naruto al ver a la criatura cuyas colas se movían como serpientes sin control.

-No dejare que te salga con la tuya zorro apestoso, voy a meterte en ese sello de nuevo- dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para hacer unos clones pero de pronto unas cadenas salieron del suelo y ataron al Kyubi que rugía con enojo mientras trataba de liberarse, Naruto se volteo cuando escucho unos pasos detrás suyo se volteo para ver un clon suyo solo que no tenía sus marcas de bigotes y el hombre vestía con ropa estándar Jounin cubierto con un manto blanco con llamas rojas.

¿tou-san?- dijo Naruto al hombre que sonrió pero no estaba solo ya que detrás de él había una mujer pelirroja que sonreía con alegría pura en su cara.

¿kaa-san?- dijo Naruto a la mujer que salto sobre él y lo apretó en un abrazo bien fuerte quitándole su respiración.

-Aww me dijo kaa-san pero ¿en serio eres mi Naruto-kun? ¿Qué le paso a mi bebe? ¿Comiste muchas verduras mi hijito? Mírate estas tan grande ya eres todo un hombre-Dattebane, decía la mujer mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a nuestro héroe.

Naruto se puso en contacto visual con el antiguo Hokage.

-¡Ayúdame!- dijo Naruto en voz baja. El sudor cayó por la cabeza del Hokage como su esposa continuó abrazando a Naruto como si fuera un juguete de peluche.

-Eh, Mira, creo que deberías soltar a Naruto su cara se pone azul- dijo Minato a Kushina quien vio hacia abajo y vio que Naruto se estaba poniendo azul oscuro y sus ojos ya se habían puesto blancos.

Ella dejó caer a Naruto en estado de shock. El rubio aterrizó en el suelo y comenzó a jadear, toser y escupir, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¡OH AIRE! ¡COMO TE EXTRAÑO!- dijo Naruto en el suelo.

-Mugyuu, lo siento Naruto-kun creo que me emocione-ttebane, dijo la mujer mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se reía, fue seguida por Naruto y Minato que se reían pero lamentablemente el momento fue roto por el grito de furia del zorro que se movía desesperadamente para librarse de sus ataduras.

-Podemos hablar luego, ahora debemos poner al zorro devuelta al sello- dijo Minato con una mirada seria Naruto solo suspiro y se levanto del suelo.

-Me parece bien, además tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles- dijo Naruto, mientras acariciaba el mango de la espada que le dio Tomoya haciendo que los ojos de su padres se abran, pero más los de su madre.

-esa espada ¿Dónde la conseguiste-Dattebane? -dijo Kushina en shock, la última vez que la vio fue en la manos de unos de los samurái más famosos y respetado en el mundo.

-les diré después pero antes es hora de iniciar un desastre- dijo Naruto mientras saltaba para atacar al zorro que con un grito de furia se libro de las cadenas, pero no pudo disfrutar mucho de su libertad cuando vio que su cancérelo venia corriendo hacia su dirección. Con sus garras intento cortarlo en dos pero Naruto esquivo el ataque con un salto y aterrizo en la muñeca de la criatura y se dispuso a subir por su brazo usando chakra en su pies pero el zorro movió su brazo haciendo que Naruto salga volando por los aires, gracias a sus habilidades ninja pudo caer de pie y vio como dos figuras aparecieron a su lado.

-¿En serio creíste que eso funcionaria-ttebane?- dijo su madre a su lado Naruto solo sonrió he hiso un sello de mano-¿Mugyuu?-dijo su madre a verlo sonreír.

-Boom- fue lo único que dijo Naruto y una gran explosión salió del brazo del Kyubi.

-Jajaja eso fue genial- dijo Minato que veía la explosión con diversión- Veo que sacaste la personalidad pirómana Namikaze.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿Los Namikaze son pirómanos? Yo solo lo hago porque me gusta hacer explotar cosas- dijo Naruto mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado

-Eso pasa porque cuando haces sellos te hace sentir bien cuando los haces estallar-dijo Minato a su hijo.

-Podéis hablar luego ahí viene la bola de pelo-ttebane- dijo Kushina mientras hacía unos sellos de mano- **(Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu**)- Del agua del suelo se formo un dragón–

**Raiton: Gian**- se escucho la voz del Yondaime y un gran rayo azul se unió con el dragón, el jutsu fue directo al Kyubi pero este creó una gran ola que detuvo el ataque luego que el agua se calmara vio que los humanos habían desaparecido haciendo que el Kyubi rugiera de furia, empezando a saltar y golpear las paredes con sus colas.

Muchos kilómetros bajo el agua vemos un tipo de burbuja enorme que contenía a Naruto y sus padres.

-Oye, ¿puedes sellar a la bola de pelos de nuevo?- pregunto Naruto mientras miraba a su padre.

-Sí, pero creo que podemos aprovechar que los tres estamos aquí para obtener el poder del zorro- dijo Minato con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Obtener el poder del zorro? ¿Eso es posible?- dijo Naruto con sorpresa.

-Sí pero hasta ahora ni Mito-sama ni yo hemos sido capaz de hacerlo-ttebane- dijo Kushina a su hijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú fuiste tambien un Jinchuriki?- pregunto Naruto con asombro.

-así es Naruto, yo fui la segunda cancérela del Kyubi, gracias a mi línea de sangre Uzumaki era la mejor opción para mantenerlo dentro mío, pero hablaremos después primero debo explicarte cómo debes absorbe el chakra del Kyubi-Dattebane- dijo Kushina con una mirada seria en su rostro.

En la superficie Kyubi saltaba y rugía con furia, un chakra negro que no sabía que poseía en su interior luchaba contra el blanco que entro por su sistema, al principio se sintió en paz con ese chakra y estaba a punto de dormir cuando el chakra negro salió luchando con el blanco y esto le causaba un dolor insoportable que no lo dejaba pensar bien, de pronto algunas escenas vinieron a su mente, eran rápidas y borrosas, vio como el Uchiha lo controlo como un juguete.

En ese momento recordó sus palabras-_estúpido zorro, solo eres un arma que yo manejare a mi antojo servida a los Uchiha y me ayudaras a matar a mis padres_- su voz resonaba en su mente, recordando la batalla con el Senju y como fue sellado dentro de una humana, las palabras del hombre sonaron en su cabeza- _Kyubi solo eres una bestia llena de odio, no puedo dejar que corras libre, tú serás el escudo y la espada que protegerá la voluntad de fuego-_ Un arma eso era para los humanos un simple juguete–_ Mi tiempo a llegado Kyubi pero tu vivirás para que con tu poder la nuevas generaciones puedan proteger la aldea de konoha espero que esa chica Kushina sea capaz de hacer lo que yo no pude- _Las últimas palabras de su primera cárcel vinieron a su cabeza solo querían su poder, su chakra, para ellos solo era un objeto- _Escucha bola de pelos has estado viviendo dentro de mi cuerpo y es hora de que pagues la cuenta, dame tu chakra_- dijo su segunda prisión solo deseaban su poder eso era lo que los humanos querían, bueno si tanto desean su poder pues de iba a demostrar todo su poder, destruiría a esa especie patética por enfrentarse ante el ese sería su destino_- No me importa lo que digas zorro apestoso yo cambiare mi destino_- fue la voz de Naruto que resonó en su cabeza y mas recuerdos del rubio entraron a su mente.

_**-estúpido humano ¿qué quieres aquí? no necesitas de mi chakra así que para que vienes a mi prisión- **__dijo a ver al niño de 6 años delante suyo._

_-No quiero tu grata digo chal… como sea que se llame zorro, tan solo quiero quedarme aquí un momento- dijo el niño con los brazos cruzados._

_**-¿y por qué demonios quieres estar aquí niño? ¿Acaso quieres divertirte viendo como me pudro en esta maldita prisión? ¿O es que deseas burlarte de mi infortunio?-**__dijo viendo al niño con gran ira en su ojos._

_-No seas tan pesimista zorro, solo me pareció que podrías querer un poco de compañía- Dijo el niño._

_**-¿y yo para que quisiera la compañía de alguien como tú? Puedo ver que los humanos son realmente estúpidos, ¿acaso no vez que yo soy un demonio? todos los seres vivientes me ven con temor**_.

_-Puede ser cierto pero aun así quiero quedarme un rato aquí- Dijo Naruto mirando al zorro- Que tal si me cuentas un poco de ti._

_**-¿de mi? ¿Por qué en nombre de todo lo que es satánico en este mundo quieres saber de mi**__?- Pregunto con enojo._

_-Bueno según parece tu estas dentro mío hasta que muera así que pensé que podríamos conocernos mejor y todo eso- Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre el agua._

_**-¿Por qué piensa que te diré sobre mi? Soy un demonio y te destruiré para salir de aquí, solo eso necesitas saber.**_

_-Okay veo que tengo que empezar yo, primero me gusta el ramen y entrenar, mi color favorito es el naranja y mi animal preferido son los zorros._

_**-no me oíste mortal, no me interesa saber de... espera ¿dijiste que los zorros son tus animales favoritos?-**__ Pregunto con curiosidad después de lo que le dijo, él era su animal favorito._

_-si los zorros son muy kawaii- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara pero el zorro golpeo la jaula con fuerza haciendo que salte por la sorpresa._

_**-escucha mortal, los zorros no somos kawaii somos fieros y salvajes, mírame ¿te parezco adorable?- **__Pregunto con furia, seguro el mocoso se estaba burlando de él._

_-Sí, para nada eres adorable pero no todos los zorros son como tú, seguro deben haber zorros buenos por ahí ¿no?- Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba de nuevo- Ahora dime de ti zorro._

_**-Maldito humano, no te burles de mi yo soy el gran Kyubi Rey de los demonios, un humano como tú no es digno de siquiera saber mi título**__- Dijo con orgullo en su voz._

_-¿Titulo? así que Kyubi no es tu nombre, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Naruto._

_El Kyubi sintió un dolor en su cabeza cuando trato de recodar su nombre pero parecía que se olvido de el- __**Tu no mereces saber mi nombre criatura, me llamaras por mi título- **__Dijo y vio como Naruto suspiro y se levanto para irse-__** ¿adónde crees que vas humano? No te di permiso para irte.**_

_-Perdón su majestad, no sabía que necesitaba su permiso para alejarme de su divina presencia- Dijo Naruto con sarcasmo en su voz haciendo que el zorro se enoje por tal falta de respeto- Volveré después, ahora tengo sueño- Dijo con su sonrisa foxy y desapareció de su panorama mental._

Ese y otros recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza causando que el dolor se calme, sintió como el chakra blanco parecía vencer al negro.

-¡Hey zorro apestoso, es hora de que pagues tu renta!- Escucho una voz familiar que hizo que el chakra negro vuelva a luchar con más fuerza contra el blanco.

**-Malditos humanos voy a destruirlos-** Grito con furia.

-Eso lo veremos bola de pelos, **Ninjutsu Uzumaki: Chakura retsu (jutsu prohibido Uzumaki cadenas del juicio divino**)- Grito Kushina al tiempo que unas cadenas crecieron del suelo y fueron directo al zorro que con su colas pudo destruirlas.

_**-¿Qué demonios? no puede ser así de fácil… a menos ¡que sea una distracción!- **_Vio que tenía razón cuando Naruto cayó encima suyo con un rasengan que tenía su chakra y el de su padre fusionados, creando un gran remolino de chakra a su alrededor.

**- Taikyoku Rasengan (El Supremo Último Rasengan)- **Grito Naruto mientras estaba a unos metros del zorro pero este uso sus 9 colas para protegerse del poderoso ataque.

**-Arrrgg**- Gruño el zorro tratando de repeler el jutsu, que le era muy difícil- ¿_**Qué clase de jutsu es este? Casi no puedo repelerlo ¿Cuándo te hiciste tan fuerte Naruto?- **_pensó el Kyubi que con un fuerte grito mando a volar a Naruto que exploto en una nube de humo- ¿_**era un clon?-**_pensó el zorro, de pronto sintió una gran cantidad de chakra detrás suyo se volteo para ver como una gran cantidad de Narutos venían hacia él cada uno con un enorme esfera de chakra en sus manos.

-**Odama Rasengan-** gritaron todos los clones mientras atacaban al zorro que no pudo moverse a tiempo y el ataque le dio de lleno.

**-ahhh**- fue el grito del zorro al sentir como el jutsu golpeaba su estomago, si no fuera por su gran factor de curación el daño hubiera sido crítico.

_**Arg maldición Naruto ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte? Solo eres un humano igual que todos, ¿qué te hace tan diferente? Tu eres quien me mantiene aquí preso, tu cuyo odio es débil ¿cómo puedes herirme de esta forma?-**_pensó el zorro, de pronto el ataque termino el zorro se mantuvo de pie aun tratando de ignorar el dolor vio como Naruto y Minato hacían otro rasengan combinado, él se preparo para hacer una gran bomba de chakra que destruiría todo, Naruto y Minato aun no habían terminado su rasengan tan solo debía tirar la bomba y todo acabaría pero no podría hacerlo al ver la cara determinada de Naruto _**-¿Por qué dudo? ¿Por qué no puedo matarte y escapar, Naruto? Me niego a perder ante alguien como tu**_– Pensó con furia, aun con la gran esfera de chakra rojo delante suyo vio como Naruto vino corriendo hacia él con el rasengan en su mano creando un gran remolino de chakra que lo rodeaba, el Kyubi iba a lanzar su bomba cuando sintió algo en su piernas.

**-Ninjutsu Uzumaki: Chakura retsu- **Se escucho la voz de Kushina y uso sus cadenas haciendo que el zorro pierda el equilibrio y su técnica desaparezca, vio como Naruto salto hacia su pecho con el rasengan en su mano el zorro vio los ojos de Naruto y vio como el dudo en el aire.

Sintió como el chakra del jutsu disminuyo un poco, él intento levantarse y usar sus colas para repeler el jutsu como la última vez pero no fue tan rápido-

**Taikyoku Rasengan**- Naruto grito el nombre del jutsu, una gran explosión de chakra se origino el zorro salió volando y choco con la pared de la celda haciendo que pedazos de rocas salgan volando por todas partes.

**-Kage bunshin no jutsu**- Grito Naruto y una gran cantidad de Clones empezaron a absorber el chakra del zorro.

**-¡NO! ¡No te llevaras mi chakra Naruto!-** Grito el zorro mientras intentaba levantarse pero unas cadenas salieron y ataron sus pies, colas, y hasta su boca, no podía moverse vio como su chakra salía de su cuerpo- **MPH HMMP**-trato de hablar pero las cadenas en su bocas le impedía decir cualquier palabra.

- Rápido Naruto quítale su chakra- Dijo Minato a su hijo que tenía los ojos cerrados quitando la energía del zorro, uno por uno los clones de Naruto habían desaparecido dejando solo al real que absorbía la energía del Kyubi.

-_**Malditos humanos, no voy a dejar que tengan mi poder**_- Pensó el Kyubi, sintió como el chakra negro aumento, haciendo que el blanco retrocediera. Sintió furia, enojo y odio- _**Maldito seas Naruto al final eres como todos los demás, voy a destruirte en serio creí por un segundo que eras diferente voy a hacer tu muerte lo más dolorosa posible- **_Pensó el kiubi mientras veía como Naruto absorbió todo su chakra.

Kushina veía a su hijo con orgullo, de pronto el cuerpo de Naruto cambio hasta parecer estar hecho de un chakra rojo, su hijo había hecho algo que nunca nadie había hecho. Vio como Naruto abrió los ojos y en vez de los ojos azules como su padre él los tenía rojo como el zorro, solo que su mirada no mostraba odio.

Vio como su hijo puso su mano en el sello de su estomago y encerró al zorro de vuelta, mientras veia como el zorro lanzaba un rugido cargado de furia, intento ponerse de pie pero estaba muy cansado y herido para hacerlo, sin su chakra sus heridas sanaban más despacio lo único que podría hacer era gritar y mirar a Naruto y a ellos con desprecio.

**-¡Los voy a matar a todos ustedes!-** gritaba el zorro con odio, sentía como el chakra negro en su cabeza se hizo más grande el chakra blanco luchaba inútilmente por seguir en su cuerpo sentía tanto odio e ira en su cuerpo.

-Bien hecho Naruto, estamos orgullosos de ti- dijo Minato a su hijo que lo ignoro viendo hacia el Kyubi con una mirada triste.

-Naruto hijo ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Kushina viendo expresión triste en su cara, se acerco para poner su mano en sus hombros pero Naruto empezó a caminar a la jaula del zorro.

-Naruto ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Minato viendo como su hijo caminaba a la jaula.

**-Maldito seas Naruto voy a matarte**- grito el zorro viendo como Naruto se acercaba a su jaula cubierto de su chakra, el chakra que le robo**-¿acaso quieres búrlate de mi humano? ¿Me quieres refregar en la cara como me robaste mi poder? Voy a matarte**- grito el Kyubi viendo como Naruto estaba frente a él, solo las rejas de su prisión los separaba. De pronto el chakra rojo empezó a desaparecer del cuerpo de Naruto y sus ojos volvieron a su color azul, el puso su mano en unos de los barrotes de la jaula

-Lo siento Kyubi- dijo Naruto con tristeza sorprendiendo a todos que se quedaron quietos, incluso el Kyubi sintió como esos dos chakra extranjeros en su cabeza dejaron de pelear-

Seguro debo parecer un hipócrita, decirte que no quiero tu chakra durante todo este tiempo y de pronto vengo y te lo quito, pero no puedo dejarte ir.

Hay mucho odio dentro tuyo, yo solo quería calmar todo ese odio y hacer que desaparezca pero tu orgullo creó una barrera que no podría romper, en serio lo lamento pero no te puedo dejar ir pero quiero que sepas que aunque tú me odies, aun te considero mi amigo bola de pelos- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando al Kyubi en shock, sintió como el chakra blanco volvió a luchar contra el negro y recuerdos del rubio volvían a su mente.

**-Tu… tu Naruto-** decía el zorro con una voz débil mientras el chakra blanco parecía vencer al negro.

-Naruto esto no es un juego ese demonio ataco konoha, es la razón por la que no pudimos estar juntos ¿en serio quieres ser amigo de alguien como él?-dijo Kushina a su hijo.

-Puede ser cierto pero si me quedara pensando en el pasado, ahora mismo estaría muerto- dijo Naruto con una voz fría y llena de soledad.

_-¿hijo que clase de vida tuviste_?- Pensó Kushina con tristeza sabia que la vida de un Jichuriki era mala pero su hijo parecía haber vivido todo un infierno.

-Creo que es hora de irnos hay muchas preguntas que tengo que hacerles- dijo Naruto para cambiar de tema.

-Tienes razón Naruto, ven conozco un buen lugar para charlar- dijo Minato tocando su hombro, sintió como su madre puso su mano en su otro hombro, entonces Minato cerró sus ojos y los tres desaparecieron de la jaula del zorro

Si se hubieran quedado más tiempo hubieran visto algo que jamás se hubieran imaginado.

**-ahhh**- fue el grito de dolor del Kyubi, sentía como de dolía la cabeza sentía como el chakra blanco parecía estar ganado a la energía negra dentro suyo, sintió como su cuerpo se encogía de tamaño sus ojos cambiaron de rojo a un color azul, su cuerpo empezó a perder pelo hasta que quedo una figura de una mujer de unos 26 años vestida con un kimono rojo igual que su cabello, unas orejas salían de su cabeza y tenía una cola naranja con la punta negras que salía de su cuerpo, ella estaba arrodillada y sentía ganas de vomitar de pronto abrió la boca y un cuervo salió de ella , el ave era negra casi no se veía en la oscuridad de la prisión pero sus ojos que tenían el sharingan se podían ver brillando entre toda esa oscuridad el ave intento volar pero una mano femenina la atrapo antes que se aleje y sintió como la manos sujetaban su cuello con firmeza, intento mover sus alas y morder las manos de la mujer para escapar pero no pudo ya que la mujer rompió su cuello haciendo que muera.

La mujer vio al ave muerta en sus brazos y lo tiro al agua donde se hundió y desapareció en las profundidades, de pronto todo se volvió negro para la mujer.

**Lugar desconocido.**

Vemos a todas las deidades frente a un televisor que proyectaba lo que paso en el sello de Naruto, muchas se sorprendieron por lo que Naruto había hecho en solo un día.

-Guau te acabas de equivocar de nuevo Chieko-chan- dijo la diosa Shinigami mientras comía palomitas y bebía una soda.

-Cállate es tu culpa ¿por qué no me dijiste que una parte de sus padres estaban sellados en el sello por si este se rompía?- dijo Chieko con enojo, su hermana solo se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-jejeje creo que se me olvido-dijo riéndose a la ligera.

-¡¿se te olvido?!¡Yo te mato!- grito la diosa destino pero fue detenida por Susano y su esposa Tsukiyomi- suélteme que la mato.

-Basta debemos ocuparnos del asunto que tenemos delante nuestro- dijo Kami con autoridad en su voz- Según parece el Uzumaki no pudo activar el Rinnegan como predijo oráculo-dono.

-Si sus padres no hubieran intervenido, el estrés y el riesgo a morir hubiera activado el Doujutsu y vencer al zorro pero hubiera quedado en coma unos tres días, luego la mujer que estaba junto a él lo llevaría con la resistencia de Kiri donde se uniría y luego de un año hubiera vencido a Yagura el Jinchuriki del Sanbi- dijo Chieko habiendo recuperado la compostura.

-¿Cómo haremos para derrotar a mi hijo Madara ahora?-pregunto Susano con tristeza, sentía como su esposa toco su rodilla para darle apoyo.

-Que Naruto derrote a Yagura, debe suceder a cualquier costo para la caída de Madara- Dijo la diosa destino mientras tenía los ojos cerrados pesando en millones de posibilidades.

-¿Entonces debemos intervenir?-pregunto la diosa amaterasu.

-Creo que sería un buen plan de acción ¿tú qué crees Chieko-chan?- Pregunto Yami la diosa del mal (nota del autor cometí un error en el capítulo 11 su titulo es Yami la diosa del mal, Ayumi sería su nombre)

-no sé Yami-sama este humano es muy problemático, le das limones y el te hace jugo de uva- Dijo Chieko con los ojos cerrados y sacando cuentas.

-Kami-sama creo que debemos interferir los humanos no se enfrentan a un demonio sino a mi hijo, solicito que me deje ir para luchar contra el-dijo Susano.

-Susano-dono usted conoce las reglas, un dios no puede interferir en el reino mortal de su universo a menos que los humanos no sean capaz de resolver la situación.

-Pero Kami-sama estamos hablando de mi hijo tiene la sangre de dos dioses en su venas, los humanos no podrán detenerlo ni siquiera con sus jutsus y líneas de sangres-dijo Tsukiyomi.

-Puede ser cierto pero este humano Naruto parece ser el chico de la profecía- Dijo Kami sorprendiendo a todos los dioses, en cada universo había un humano que protegía el mundo con un poder increíble (como goku en el mundo de dragón ball por ejemplo)

-Piénselo tiene la sangre de los Uzumaki, un clan que cree con mi propio chakra, dentro suyo esta sellado Kyubi una de las creaciones de Yami que por culpa de Madara destruyo konoha y fue sellada por Shinigami misma y por culpa de eso fue odiado hasta tal punto que oráculo misma creyó que no podría soportar pero el hizo lo que los humanos pocas veces han hecho, el cambio su destino, se suponía que debía unirse Madara junto a él, ese humano poseedor del Rinnegan y la reencarnación de orochi serían capaz de destruir todo a su paso. Juntos tendrían un poder tan grande que ni amaterasu, nuestra guerrera hubiera podido ganar, pero ahora el fue elegido por la espada sagrada, tiene el chakra blanco corriendo por sus venas reemplazando su chakra normal, algo que ni su antiguo portador pudo hacer, gracias a eso le puede despertar el Rinnegan algún día y ahora que kiubi está fuera del genjutsu de Madara le enseñara a usar su poderes como jikuriki, sin duda este humano puede ser capaz de acabar con Madara- Termino Kami viendo la pantalla que mostraba como Naruto estaba en un bosque que Minato creo en el panorama mental mientras hablaban de lo que paso en el ataque del kiubi- Shinigami-dono ¿Qué pasara con las almas de sus padres?.

-Por favor podría llamarme por mi nombre ¿es tanto pedir?- dijo Eiko mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa y veía la pantalla-Bueno, su madre debería ir a tu reino ya que es una buena persona y su linaje Uzumaki, en cuanto a su padre como él me invoco su alma se perderá en el olvido como paso con el sabio de los seis camino… oye cuando Naruto muera ¿Quién se va a quedar con su alma?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? el es un jikuriki yo me quedaba con su almas ¿no?-dijo Yami

-No lo creo el es un Uzumaki y por todo lo que ha sufrido merece ir a mi reino más que cualquier alma en el mundo-dijo Kami

Bueno el tiene mi sello ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar yo con su alma? Sería muy útil como un Shinigami eso y podría usarlo para otras cositas- dijo Eiko mientras reía de forma pervertida.

-Eiko eres una pervertida-grito Chieko a su hermana.

-Oh no seas así Chieko-chan, si quieres te lo puedo prestar- dijo en un tono burlón haciendo que su hermana se sonroje- jeje parece que alguien tiene un flechazo por Naruto-kun.

-¡CALLA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA ESE HUMANO!-grito tratando de matar a su hermana pero estaba siendo detenida por amaterasu y Yami.

-Basta luego veremos qué hacer con el alma del niño, ahora esta reunión termino- dijo Kami, luego que todos los dioses se fueron vemos a Kami sentada en su trono.

-Mugyuu, me pregunto si todos los Kami de todos los universos tiene que sufrir esto- dijo al viento y se levanto para hacer la peor parte de ser un Kami, el vendito papeleo.

**Lugar desconocido**

Se sentía cansada le dolía su cabeza como si le hubieran clavado un kunai, abrió los ojos para ver que estaba en un lugar oscuro, toco su cabellera roja para calmar el dolor.

-_Demonios parece que todo fue un sueño_- pensó Mei y continuo con los ojos cerrados- _Soy una estúpida, digo en serio creí que un niño de 13 años de konoha nos salvo y mato a gato y que después se volvió el nuevo portador de la espada más fuerte del mundo y que por arte de magia creció hasta ser el maldito adonis más sexy que vi en mi vida jejeje sigue soñando Mei- _pensó.

Se disponía a dormir un poco más cuando sintió como una luz golpeaba sus parpados- _Genial seguro que es uno de los malditos hombres de gato- _pensó pero la luz seguía golpeando su cara y parecía que nadie estaba ahí, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que la luz provenía del sol que había atravesado la nube de lluvia que poco a poco empezó a desaparecer.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Mei a ver el sol por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se levanto con su cuerpo adolorido y vio que estaba en una cueva en medio del bosque, vio como algo se movió en la equina de su ojo, ella dirigió su cabeza hacia allí y vio una cabellera rubia acostada dándole la espalda- La persona parecía tener entre los 17 o 21 años vestía un kimono negro y al lado suyo en la pared de la cueva había una espada que había visto en los libros de historia cuando era niña,

_-¿Qué demonio está ocurriendo? ¿Acaso no fue todo un sueño? No puede ser cierto es ridículo ¡no! Es imposible, esto no es un cuento de hadas- _Pensó Mei viendo al hombre rubio que dormía tranquilamente en el suelo, de pronto el hombre se volteo para que vea su rostro-_ No puede ser, tiene tres marcas de bigotes en su mejillas igual que mi sueño… espera entonces no fue un sueño al menos… que siga dormida, si seguro es eso vamos Mei-chan es hora de levantarse- _Pensó, pero nada ocurrió seguía en la cueva cerró los ojos con mas fuerzas_- ¡Levanta tu culo flojo de la cama mierda y levántate de una puta vez!… Kami-sama acabo de sonar como mi madre- _Pensó Mei pero no había caso, seguía en la cueva todo era real se quedo sentada en la cueva viendo el cielo nublado y el pequeño rayo de sol que la atravesaba e iluminaba el bosque, disfruto la paz que provenía del paisaje sentía como un gran peso fue quitado de sus hombros pero no pudo disfrutar mucho la sensación.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿Dónde estoy?-escucho detrás suyo, se volteo para ver que Naruto había despertado y miraba el techo sin haber notado su presencia.

-Estamos en una cueva en el bosque- Contesto Mei viendo al chico que se sorprendió al recibir una respuesta.

Naruto vio a la dirección donde escucho la voz y lo que vio hizo que se sonroje como un tomate, delante suyo había una mujer ¡DESNUDA!

¡LO SIENTO!-grito Naruto mientras se volteo y tapo su cara con vergüenza-¿_Qué clase de puto día es este? ¡Primero me junto con unos ninjas denegados, tsunami-chan me dice que me ama y me besa, luego salvo a un grupo de prisioneros mato a gato, bueno en realidad fue un clon pero aun así yo lo mate, luego tomoya-jisan me da una espada mágica que cambia mi cuerpo, el zorro rompió el sello y me junto con mis padres que murieron hace trece años y juntos derrotamos a la bola de pelo y para colmo! ¡Ahora veo a una mujer súper sexy desnuda delante de mí! ¿COMO ME PUEDE PASAR TODO ESTO A MÍ?_

_-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se puso así de repente?- _Pensó Mei viendo como Naruto se negaba a mirarla entonces vio su ropa o la falta de ella y un gran sonrojo creció por sus mejillas, vio un manto donde ella había dormido y se tapo con él, la tensión se podía cortar con un kunai- Etto ya puedes mirar Naruto-kun- dijo Mei para romper el silencio.

Naruto volteo la cabeza lentamente con los ojos cerrados y la cara roja, abrió los ojos para ver que la mujer tenía un manto que tapaba su cuerpo, ella le daba la espalda y lo único que podría ver era su cabello rojo.

-¿Etto cuanto he dormido?- Pregunto Naruto a la mujer en su mente había pasado 7 horas pero en el mundo real el tiempo pasaba más lento.

-Creo que unas 5 horas recién esta amaneciendo- Contesto la mujer, Naruto trato de pararse pero el cuerpo le dolía haciendo que un gruñido de dolor salga de su garganta.

-Naruto-kun no te esfuerces debes descansar- Dijo Mei mientras caminaba hacia él, Naruto asintió con su cabeza y se quedo acostado.

-Oye ¿tu nombre era Mei cierto?- Pregunto Naruto a la mujer que asintió con la cabeza- Bien Mei-chan ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- Pregunto Naruto, Mei asintió con la cabeza de nuevo mientras se sonrojaba por el título que Naruto le puso a su nombre- ¿Dime cuantos años parece que tengo?- Pregunto Naruto con esperanza de que su cuerpo no haya cambiado.

-Etto pareces mayor de 18 Naruto-kun- Dijo Mei a la pregunta rara de Naruto.

-¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡Tomoya-jisan no me dijo nada de esto! ¡Me oculto información ese!… ¡ocultista! ¡Si eso es lo que es! ¡Exijo un abogado!- Se quejo Naruto viendo la espada que cambio su cuerpo.

-Etto no creo que sea tan malo Naruto-kun_- A mí me gusta-_ Debes sentirte honrado de poseer esa espada legendaria- Dijo Mei a Naruto que solo suspiro.

-_Si es cierto pero como se lo diré a Hinata ¿seguirá conmigo viendo que soy 5 años más viejo? Y lo demás con la explosión pensaran que el Kyubi salió de la junta o algo así, esta situación es muy problemática... ¡DEMONIOS! ahora sueno como Shikamaru._

-Oye Naruto ¿donde están los demás?- Pregunto Mei, Naruto se sentó y arrugo su frente concentrándose

-En teoría deberían estar en el pueblo- Dijo Naruto.

-¿Cómo que en teoría, no estás seguro?

-Mis clones guiaban a los demás al pueblo pero cuando me desmaye mis clones desaparecieron, se que algunos llegaron pero no estoy seguro si todos pudieron llegar a salvo- Dijo Naruto en un tono de voz triste.

-así que ¿Por qué konoha quiso librarnos de gato?- Pregunto Mei a Naruto que se quedo en silencio mirando el techo de la cueva.

-Konoha no me mando a rescatarlos como una misión. Mi trabajo era proteger a Tazuna el contutor de puentes- dijo Naruto.

-Ya veo entonces Tazuna fue secuestrado por gato y fuiste a salvarlo ¿verdad?- Pregunto Mei, ya que era la única razón que encontró para que Naruto hubiera hecho todo eso.

-No, Tazuna debe estar en su casa a salvo- Fue la respuesta de Naruto haciendo que Mei se sienta frustrada por no tener una respuesta.

-Si no era parte de tu misión, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué arriésgate tu vida por nosotros? ¿Por fama, reconocimiento, dinero? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Mei, no veía ninguna razón por la que lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Por qué no?- Contesto Naruto haciendo que Mei se quede sin palabra.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Esa es tu razón?- Pregunto pensando que era una broma.

-Sí, digo ¿desde cuándo debo tener una razón para hacer lo correcto?- Dijo Naruto con calma.

-Pero no es tu país, no naciste ni te criaste aquí ¿es porque eres un Uzumaki y tu clan era aliado nuestro?- Pregunto, ya que fue la única razón que encontró.

-Claro que no, mi linaje no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión solo lo hice porque era lo correcto, tan solo eso- Dijo Naruto.

-Pero...Pero esto te meterá en problemas, lo que hiciste puede ser considerado traición, te puedes meter en grandes problemas- Dijo Mei que no podía creer en lo que el rubio decía.

-Tranquila, piensas que haría todo esto sin tener un as bajo la manga- Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía- Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

-Pero lo hiciste solo porque era lo correcto debes estar bromeando- Dijo Mei.

-Mira Mei, para que triunfe el mal solo basta nuestra indiferencia- Contesto Naruto mientras se sentaba pero algo lo tiro de vuelta al piso y vio que Mei lo estaba abrazando fuertemente.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- Dijo Mei abrazando al muchacho con fuerza.

-ayyy Mei-chan me aprietas muy fuerte- Dijo Naruto haciendo que Mei lo suelte.

-Perdón Naruto-kun- se disculpo Mei.

**En casa de Tazuna**

Kakashi y los demás no habían vuelto aun, los tres shinobis de la casa estaban en su cuarto durmiendo, la casa se sentía vacía y una atmosfera triste se sentía en el lugar. Tazuna estaba en la sala durmiendo en el sofá, una botella de sake tirada en el piso y otra media vacía o media llena según por donde se la mire sostenida en su mano esperando ser vaciadas, los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana dándole a los ojos haciendo que se queje en voz baja.

-Maldita sea sol, déjame tranquilo hip- Dijo Tazuna mientras trataba de levantarse y tapar la cortina pero estaba muy mareado, cada paso que daba sentía que se caería, con mucho esfuerzo llego hasta la cortina y la cerro para que el sol no entre.

-Mierda, ahora tengo que ir al baño- Se dijo y camino al baño lentamente, asegurando bien cada paso para no caer, lo que era muy difícil ya que había muñecas, papeles con dibujos y otras cosas en el suelo.

-maldición cuántas veces tengo que decirle a Kazuyo y a Naruto que…-se quedo quieto al pensar en el rubio, los ninja de konoha aun no habían vuelto eso hizo que su hija y su nieta se encierren en sus cuarto, todos estaban triste por el rubio-_ Maldito rubio ¿cómo puedes venir y traernos paz a nuestra casa solo para desaparecer de esa manera? Kazuyo vivirá pensando que amar es perder lo que quieres, te maldigo gato ¿Cuánto daño piensas hacer a esta familia?_- Pensó Tazuna con rabia mientras se dirigía al baño.

Arriba Tsunami estaba acostada en su cama mirando el techo, anoche no pudo dormir se sentía culpable por lo que le paso a Naruto, ella lloro hasta que sus lagrimas se secaron ella escucho lo que iba a hacer tuvo que haberlo detenido pero en vez de eso, ella se quedo ahí viendo como arriesgaba su vida-¿_En que estaba pesando? Naruto-kun es fuerte pero no es nada comparado con la fuerza de gato, ¿Por qué lo deje ir?- _Pensó con tristeza, se quedo hay acostada un buen rato, cuando se levanto para hacer algo que la ayude a sacar esos pensamientos en su cabeza bajo para ver como su padre estaba despierto y miraba unas hojas de papel mientras estaba sentado en el suelo rodeado de juguetes.

Buenos día tou-san ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto tsunami con curiosidad, Tazuna levanto los ojos del papel y una sonrisa triste salió de su boca.

-Buenos días hija, estoy viendo los dibujos de Kazuyo, es toda una artista- Dijo Tazuna volviendo su mirada a los papeles- Mira el hermoso dibujo que hizo- Dijo Tazuna mientras de mostraba un papel, tsunami agarro el papel y vio el dibujo de su hija, era un dibujo como el de cualquier niño de su edad pero era lo que estaba dibujado en el lo que la sorprendió ahí se veía a un hombre anciano en su mano izquierda tenía una botella mientras que la derecha se unía con la mano de una mujer que tenía el pelo negro y una sonrisa en su cara, ella tenía a una niña pequeña que sujetaba su mano con una sonrisa, al final de la cadena había un chico rubio con orejas de zorro y una cola tenía tres marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas y con su mano libre estaba haciendo el signo de la paz, detrás de esas personas había un gran puente debajo de la imagen se podría ver escrito algo con letra medio desprolija se leía "mis sueños" en la imagen.

-Es muy bonito tou-san- Dijo tsunami viendo la imagen- ¿crees que Naruto-kun esté bien?- Pregunto viendo al chico rubio del dibujo.

-Por supuesto, el gaki es muy fuerte y aunque actué como un idiota sé que es muy maduro para su edad- Dijo Tazuna a su hija que veía la imagen con tristeza, Tazuna suspiro al saber por qué su hija estaba en ese estado- Tu madre era 5 años más joven que yo ¿lo sabías?

-Si, tou-san ¿pero a qué viene eso ahora?- Pregunto Tsunami viendo a su padre que tenía una expresión seria.

-Por lo que sucede entre Naruto y tú- Dijo Tazuna levantándose del suelo, Tsunami quedo en shock y el dibujo de su hija cayó al suelo.

**En el pueblo**

Vemos a Kakashi junto con Yugao y Kurenai que se dirigían al pueblo, buscaron por todos lados a Naruto pero no pudieron hallarlo, cuando fueron al lugar que provino la gran explosión donde sintieron el chakra del Kyubi, ahí solo vieron destrucción el fuego había quemado todo, Kakashi junto con Yugao apagaron el fuego con un jutsu de agua; exploraron la zona para encontrar los cadáveres de muchas personas la mayoría niños y mujeres haciendo que teman lo peor.

_-Naruto perdió el control- Dijo Kakashi viendo los muertos delante suyos._

_-Kakashi ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Naruto no pudo hacer algo como esto- Grito Kurenai al ninja copia._

_-Kurenai tiene razón, aun no sabemos qué paso aquí- Dijo Yugao viendo con enojo a su líder._

_-Acaso no sintieron el chakra del Kyubi, obviamente Kyubi escapo e hizo todo este caos, debemos informar a hokage-sama de inmediato- Dijo Kakashi, el sabía que Naruto no podría soportar al kiubi, solo un Uzumaki de verdad como Kushina podría contener al zorro pero Naruto era un huérfano sin nombre que se le dio el apellido Uzumaki como un homenaje a la antigua jikuriki._

_-¿Pero qué pasa con Tazuna y el puente?- Pregunto Yugao._

_-No crees que esto debe ser nuestra prioridad, además el viejo no pago el precio completo de la misión me quede solo porque mis genin creyeron ser capaz de completarla- Contesto Kakashi el sabia que debían irse pero pensó que si Sasuke se quedaba podría despertar su sharingan peleando con enemigos fuerte- Cuando se haga de día iremos de regreso a la aldea._

_-Kakashi no podemos irnos, Naruto podría regresar a la casa de Tazuna- Dijo Yugao negándose a creer que Naruto perdió el control._

_-Si Kakashi hay que esperar que terminen el puente, puedes mandar un informe a hokage-sama con unos de tus perros mientras esperamos a Naruto- Dijo Kurenai._

_-¡Basta! Esta misión se no fue de las manos, si nos quedamos más tiempo podríamos perder a otro miembro y me niego a dejar que eso pase, yo soy el líder de esta misión y digo que se acabo, si me desobedecen los voy a juzgar como insubordinación ¿entienden?- Dijo Kakashi con una voz llena de autoridad para que sepan que no bromeaba._

_-Kakashi no podemos darle la espalda a un compañero debemos esperar un tiempo- Dijo Kurenai tratando de convencer a Kakashi, ella sabía de su historia con óbito y se dio cuenta que por eso el tenia un favoritismo por Sasuke dejando a Naruto y Sakura por su cuenta, cosa que tenia pensando decirle al hokage pero ahora debía usar todo los medios para quedarse en el país un tiempo más._

_Kakashi se quedo en silencio viendo los muertos si no fuera por los años de experiencia seguro hubiera vomitado por la imagen frente a él – Okay Kurenai, vamos a quedarnos hasta mañana pero si por ese tiempo Naruto no regresa nos iremos y tú serás responsable por cualquier otra perdida que tengamos- Dijo Kakashi y vio como Kurenai y Yugao asintieron de mala gana.-Bien._

Eso fue lo que había pasado en el bosque, el pueblo estaba a unos metros pero en vez del silencio que gobernaba el pueblo escucharon grito de alegría y festejos, los ninjas de konoha apresuraron su paso para ver que sucedía.

El pueblo estaba lleno, se veía a gente abrazándose mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, muchos tenían su ropa desgastada y su cuerpo sucio, con cicatrices y moretones como si hubieran sido torturados por horas, vieron niños y mujeres algo que en el pueblo estaban casi extinto ya que como Tsunami y su hija se enceraban en su casas para no ser capturados por los hombres de gato.

-Oh gracias Kami-sama gracias- Escucharon a un hombre que abrazaba a una niña de 10 años con fuerza la niña lloraba en los brazos del hombre cubriendo su rostro en el pecho del mismo mientras temblaba.

-Hey miren son ninjas de konoha- Oyeron decir de la nada y de pronto un gran grupo de personas se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunto Kakashi al grupo de personas delante de él pero la gente pareció ignorarlo.

-Oiga ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente en el pueblo?- Pregunto Yugao y el grupo parecía calmarse ante esa pregunta mientras veía al grupo de konoha con asombro.

-¿No lo saben? Gato esta muerto- Dijo uno de los civiles.

-¿Gato murió? ¿Cuándo?- Dijo Yugao en shock parece que la misión que le dio el hokage fue un fracaso.

-Sí, fue en la misión de rescate en los campo de concentración- Dijo una mujer que tenía un ojo morado y empezó a mirar a los ninja de konoha con sospecha- ¿Acaso no fue un ninja de konoha el que mato a gato? Porque si eso es así ustedes pueden ser unos impostores- Dijo la mujer mientras agarraba la mano de un niño y lo puso detrás de ella para protegerlo.

-Oye ella tiene razón deben ser uno de los secuaces de gato- Dijo otro mirando a los ninja con enojo.

-No ustedes no entienden, somos ninja de Konoha, Tazuna el constructor de puentes nos contrato para protegerlo- Dijo Kurenai tratando de calma al grupo, aunque un grupo de civiles no era nada para tres ninjas pero debía conseguir información por lo que paso.

-Hey tiene razón yo veía a esa mujer junto con el tornado de la hoja cuando construíamos el puente- Dijo un hombre de 22 años que parecía trabajar para Tazuna.

-No jodas, en serio conocen al tornado de la hoja- Dijo una mujer con asombro en su voz.

-¿El tornado de la hoja? ¿Quién es él?- Pregunto Yugao nunca había oído ese nombre antes.

-Es el niño que nos salvo y mato a gato, el shinobi hiperactivo, cabeza hueca y número uno en sorprender a la gente, Uzumaki Naruto- Dijo una mujer que había estado cuando Naruto mato a gato, los ninja de konoha se quedaron en shock al escuchar esto, pero unos gritos los volvieron a la realidad dirigieron su mirada a la dirección del sonido para ver como un grupo de aldeanos lanzaba a un hombre rubio por los aires una y otra vez gracia a su visión súper desarrollada pudieron ver tres marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

**Con Naruto y Mei 5 minutos antes**

-¡Guau! el pueblo está muy lleno- Dijo Naruto viendo a toda la gente que se abrazaba y festejaba en la calle, algunos gritaban nombres esperando encontrar a su seres queridos o alguien que sepa de ellos.

-Sí, todo fue gracias a ti Naruto-kun- Dijo Mei.

-No fui solo yo- Dijo Naruto, no quería llevarse todo el crédito- Fue Haku-chan quien me convenció a hacerlo.

**-¿Quién es esa Haku-chan Na ru to - kun?- **dijo Mei con una voz dulce mientras soltaba una pequeña cantidad de sed de sangre haciendo que todos se alejen de ella, ahora Naruto con lo denso que es no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y continuo hablando sin saber que estaba cavando su propia tumba.

-Es una chica muy bonita y dulce- la aura asesina de Mei empezó a aumentar pero Naruto estaba muy distraído con su historia para sentirla- Ella es quien me ayudo a entrar a los campos e hizo que el rescate saliera de forma perfecta- Fue lo que dijo Naruto.

**¡Es una chica muy bonita y dulce! ¡Ella es perfecta!- **Analizo Mei de lo que dijo Naruto borrando todo lo demás.

-Aunque no pude hablar mucho con ella, es una de mis personas preciosa para mí, me ayudo mucho y por eso me comprometo a encontrarla donde quiera que ella este.

-¡**es una chica muy bonita y dulce! ¡Ella es perfecta! ¡Es preciosa para mí y por eso me voy a comprometer con ella!- **Fue lo que el cerebro de Mei escucho, haciendo que su sed de sangre crezca, ella sonrío con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Qué pasa con tu cara Mei-chan? Te vez feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, inquietante...-decía Naruto cuando sintió la enorme sed de sangre que venía de Mei.

-**Naruto-kun cállate o te mato- **Dijo Mei con una voz tan dulce que hacía que se viera mas intimidante, Naruto pensó que iba a morir allí mismo pero recordó que hacer para sobrevivir a la ira de una mujer.

_**-Ojitos de cachorrito kawaii no jutsu-**_ Pensó con los ojos cerrados y lo abrió para hacer frente a la ira de Mei- Mugyuu Mei-chan no lastimaría a Naruto-kun ¿verdad?- Dijo Naruto con la voz más dulce e inocente que pudo pero Mei parecía seguir enojada- Demonios seguro que ahora que parezco mayor el jutsu no es tan efectivo como antes- Pensó Naruto con miedo pero de pronto se encontró siendo abrazado fuertemente por Mei.

-oh Naruto-kun te ves tan ¡kawaii! cuando pones esos ojitos- Grito Mei mientras dejaba sin aire a al rubio.

-Disculpe pero ¿usted ha dicho Naruto?- Pregunto una mujer que tenía su ropa sucia, Mei soltó a Naruto viendo a la mujer.

-Si ¿por qué?- Pregunto Mei viendo a la mujer con sospecha, de pronto los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de asombro y dirigió su mirada a Naruto que estaba en el suelo tomando grandes bocanadas e aire mientras tosía.

-¡Oh Kami-sama! eres tú, en serio eres tú- Grito la mujer llamando la atención de todo el mundo- ¡Eres el tornado de la hoja!- Grito y una gran multitud de personas vinieron y rodearon a Naruto y Mei, gritando su agradecimiento a Naruto mientras los hombres estrechaban su mano y las mujeres lo abrasaban y otras más audaces le daban besos en las mejillas haciendo que Mei se enoje, iba a patear a esas chicas cuando sintió que alguien sujetaba su brazo con fuerza, ella se volteo para ver quién era la persona que se atrevió a tocarla y se sorprendió por quién era.

Mientras tanto Naruto quería huir de la multitud se sentía muy aprisionado, cosa que siempre odio, el no podía soportar que esa gente invada su espacio- Oigan pueden alejarse un poco- Pidió Naruto pero la gente lo ignoro, de pronto sintió como unas cuantas personas lo agarraron y lo alzaban- Hey déjenme en el suelo- Exigió Naruto.

-¡Demos tres hurras por nuestro héroe!- Dijo un hombre que cuya ropa estaba llena de tierra.

-¿Qué? No esperen ahhh- Grito el rubio mientras lo lanzaba en el aire.

-¡HURRA!- Gritaron las personas con alegría mientras lanzaban a Naruto por los aires para que todo el pueblo pueda verlo.

-Oigan basta- Grito el rubio con un poco de enojo, pero en el aire y gracias a su visión poderosa pudo ver a Kurenai junto con Kakashi y Yugao a unos kilómetros de distancia, vio su expresión en shock y sabia que esto sería muy problemático de pronto sintió como la gente lo puso de vuelta en el suelo.

-Dios mío no puedo creer que en serio seas el tornado de la hoja- Dijo una joven con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

-¿Mugyuu? yo soy Uzumaki Naruto no ese tal tornado-dijo Naruto y vio como Kakashi y las demás se acercaban a él- Lo siento, pero debo reunirme con mi equipo- Dijo con un suspiro mientras se acercaba a Kakashi que tenía una cara llena de enojo pero cuando estaban a menos de unos 5 metros se retuvieron con una mirada en shock.

-_No puede ser acaso es sensei-_ Pensó Kakashi al ver al hombre rubio que estaba a unos cuantos metros, pero vio sus mejillas en su cara_-na… Naruto?- _Pensó al ver sus mejillas que tenían tres bigotes.

_-¿Acaso el es Naruto? No puede ser cierto ¿será un genjutsu?- _Pensó Kurenai al ver al hombre rubio, hizo un sello de mano para cancelar su flujo de chakra pero nada sucedía.

-Jeje hola Kakashi-sempai, Kurenai-sensei, Neko-chan, eh puedo explicar que paso con mi cuerpo, bueno verán yo esto jeje-se rio nerviosamente Naruto no sabía dónde empezar y había mucha gente a su alrededor que lo ponía incomodo.

-Naruto ¿en serio eres tú?- Pregunto Yugao sin poder creerlo pero debía serlo ya que él era el único en el grupo que la llamaba Neko-chan, tanto ella como a Kurenai le creció un sonrojo involuntario en sus mejillas viendo al nuevo Naruto.

-Jeje si es una historia muy loca- Contesto rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, cuando de pronto una chica subió por su espalda.

-oh Naruto-sama no puedo creer que sea usted gracias por salvarme, gracias- Decía la joven de 17 años mientras besaba sus mejillas y repetía gracias una y otra vez, haciendo que muchas mujeres incluso Kurenai y Yugao se enojen.

-¡Oye! quitarles tus manos de encima ¡él es mío!- Grito otra chica mientras agarraba del brazo a Naruto y lo empujaba hacia ella, entonces empezó una pelea entre las chicas.

-Naruto tu vienes conmigo a casa- Dijo Kakashi solo sus años como shinobi pudo hacer que tire la lógica por la ventana y acepte que ese hombre era Naruto, sin duda tenía ese olor a zorro apestoso que tanto odiaba pero aun así él quería una explicación, vio como las mujeres se detuvieron en su pelea y lo veían raro- ¿Qué?- Pregunto mientras tenia a Naruto del brazo.

-¡Suelta a Naruto-sama, a el de gusta las mujeres no los tíos como tú!- Grito una chica con enojo, Kakashi analizo lo que dijo y se dio cuenta de lo que pensaban, soltó a Naruto para explicar lo que quiso decir, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Sí! El quiere estar con una mujer como yo- Dijo otra chica ganándose muchas miradas de furia de parte de las demás pero ella lo ignoro y empezó a mirar por todos lados-¿Oigan donde esta Naruto-sama?-pregunto sorprendiendo a todos que empezaron a buscarlo,

_-¿Qué? Ni siquiera sentí cuando se fue-_ Pensó Kakashi con asombro pero se dio cuenta que ni Kurenai y Yugao estaban_-¿Cuándo se fueron?- _Pensó Kakashi buscando a sus compañeros pero sintió una enorme sed de sangre.

**-¡Tu maldito tuerto! ¿Dónde escondiste a Naruto-sama?- **Pregunto una mujer con furia junto con otras que lanzaba una increíble intención asesina Kakashi.

Busco por todas partes y vio como un hombre se metió en un bote de basura para esconderse, se dio cuenta que era el único hombre en la zona.

**Confiesa y tu muerte será menos dolorosa**- Kakashi empezó a temblar con miedo, recordando lo que le dijo su padre cuando era niño-

_Kakashi, cuando una mujer este enojada contigo dale la razón, no importa qué y pide perdón o sufrirás si dos mujeres están furiosa arrodíllate y pide piedad, llora si es necesario, pero si haces enojar a mas de 3... ¡Que Kami-sama se apiade de tu alma! corre y no mires atrás, usa todo el chakra que tengas para huir, luego cámbiate de nombre, tíñete el cabello y vive el resto de tu vida como un humilde comerciante en un pueblo lejano... si es que pudiste escapar obviamente._

Esas sabias palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza y con todo el chakra que pudo enviar a sus piernas corrió de la multitud de mujeres furiosas, vio como un cucharon paso volando cerca de su cabeza.

-¡ahhh!-grito Kakashi mientras corría por su vida y millones de objetos caían en su dirección.

(nota del autor disculpen la tardanza pero me perdí en el camino de la vida, no ya en serio tuve unos problemitas así que no tuve tiempo de escribir, por cierto alguien podría decirme nombres de otros dioses y cuáles son sus poderes, tambien pensé en darle a cada Biju un Doujutsu especial que le daba a sus carceleros como el genjutsu que uso Naruto para matar a gato en que consiste en que la victima sufra todo el daño que creo o en el Sanbi que hace viví el peor momento de tu vida una y otra vez hasta que tu mente se rompe por ejemplo la masacre Uchiha con Sasuke bueno eso es todo nos vemos en la próxima)

De doy las gracias a frantrano por corregir mis errores seguro de salieron canas a ver mi ortografía que tengo nos vemos


	16. capitulo 16 soy uzumaki naruto de veras

Crónicas de un Uzumaki

Cap 16° yo soy Uzumaki Naruto de veras

Vemos a Naruto atado a un árbol con cuerdas, frente a él estaban Kurenai y Yugao que miraban a Naruto con sospecha

-¿Dinos quien eres? - Pregunto Kurenai.

-Ya te dije soy Naruto, de veras - Respondió _- Demonios, sabía que sería muy difícil convencerlas pero ¿en serio debían atarme a un árbol?-_

-Mientes, Naruto solo tiene 13 años, seguro quieres engañar a toda esa gente fingiendo ser él - Dijo Yugao viendo al hombre con enojo, era bastante común que alguna gente finja ser ninjas famosos para aprovecharse de la gente ingenua.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé Neko-chan? Si esto te parece confuso imagínate lo que estoy viviendo yo - Dijo Naruto.

_-¿Neko-chan?__ Naruto es la única persona en el grupo que me llama así_ - Bien si eres el verdadero Naruto explica cómo fue que creciste - Dijo Yugao.

-Todo es culpa de Tomoya-jisan - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Yugao se sorprenda ese, hombre era unos de sus héroes de la infancia junto con Kushina Uzumaki, los mejores espadachines del mundo shinobi, que ese hombre lo llame tomoya-jisan sumaba punto para que sea el verdadero Naruto.

-¿Tomoya? ¿Hablas de kuhizaki Tomoya? uno de los mejores espadachines del mundo ¿te hizo eso? - Dijo Kurenai con asombro.

-Si todo paso después que me hice el nuevo portador de su espada Gin no Tsubasa - Contesto Naruto mirando el cielo azul.

-¡¿QUEE? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡¿Por qué un hombre como Tomoya te daría una espada como esa a un simple genin? - Grito Yugao a la semejante locura que decía el hombre rubio.

-Se estaba muriendo - Contesto Naruto con tristeza en su voz.

-¿Cómo? - Pregunto Yugao en shock al escuchar la voz triste de Naruto.

-El tenía una herida en su pecho después de pelear contra Earthbeast - Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a las mujeres frente a él - Yo quise detener la hemorragia con lo poco que se de jutsus medico pero el me dijo que su hora había llegado, que quería morir en el campo de batalla como un gran guerrero y me dio su espada para que mate a Earthbeast - Dijo Naruto con una voz más madura y seria de la voz infantil y alegre que estaba usando antes mientras tenía los ojos cerrados recordarlo las palabras del samurái.

-Eso no puede ser posible Naruto no podría ser capaz de matar a un ninja de clase A incluso con esa espada - Dijo Kurenai.

-Tomoya-jisan lo había debilitado y herido mucho, yo solo le di el golpe de gracia - Dijo Naruto, sabía que Earthbeast podría haberlo matado sin romper a sudar en su mejor momento, si Tomoya no lo hubiese debilitado hubiera sido muy difícil vencerlo, incluso con su cambio de cuerpo y nueva arma.

El dijo que yo era digno de portar su espada por lo que hice en los campo de gato - Dijo Naruto con tristeza, aun no podría sacarse de encima las imágenes que vio en ese lugar.

-Está bien supongamos que en realidad eres Naruto y que todo lo que dices es real, dinos ¿Qué paso cuando caímos bajo el efecto de la droga? - Pregunto Kurenai. Su sentido de la razón y lógica se negaba a creer que ese hombre era Naruto.

Naruto solo suspiro y se puso a contar su historia - Cuando todos se durmieron dos samurái entraron a la casa de Tazuna-jisan, yo luche contra ellos pero como estaba mareado por culpa de la droga ellos tenían una gran ventaja sobre mí, pude hacer que salgan al bosque donde continuamos peleando, yo pude matar a uno de ellos con un kunai pero recibí un fuerte golpe en el estomago por su compañero junto con la droga no pude pararme de nuevo - Dijo Naruto contando la historia que invento.

-¿Por qué su compañero no te mato y volvió por Tazuna y nosotros? - Pregunto Yugao.

-Según parece el estuvo con Yasei en el almacén y había sobrevivido a sus ataques - Dijo Naruto, de pronto Yugao parecía sufrir un pequeño dolor de cabeza - Hey Neko-chan ¿estás bien? - Pregunto Naruto con preocupación.

-Si solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza Naruto-kun - contesto - Quiero decir señor.

-Mugyuu, ya les dije que soy Naruto ¿Por qué no me creen? - dijo Naruto.

_-¿Mugyuu? es el tic verbal que usa Naruto cuando está confundido, triste, cuando se siente culpable, le duele algo y otras cosas más -_ Pensó Kurenai en esa palabra que no tenía sentido alguno a menos que conozca a Naruto por un tiempo, vio a Yugao y ella asintió con la cabeza su compañera tambien lo hizo y saco un kunai de su bolsa y se acerco a Naruto.

-Escucha, voy a cortar la soga mas te vale que no hagas nada tonto - Dijo Kurenai con una mirada seria.

-No te preocupes Kurenai-sensei me voy a portar bien - Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa foxy, entonces Kurenai corto la soga que ataba a Naruto en el tronco - ahhh que bien se siente ser libre - Dijo Naruto mientras estiraba los brazos.

-Bien ahora sigue contando que paso - dijo Yugao.

-Eh si ¿Dónde estaba?...así ya me acorde, después que el tipo me reconoció me llevo a los campos de concentración para interrogarme sobre la muerte de Yasei y sobre ustedes, ya que pensó que el efecto de la droga pudo haber pasado - Dijo Naruto. Kurenai y Yugao asintieron.

-¿Cómo escapaste? - Pregunto Kurenai.

-Gracias a Zabuza-jisan - Dijo Naruto, vio como Kurenai y Yugao lo veían en shock.

-¿QUEE? Naruto esto es serio así que no inventes historias tan ridículas - Dijo Yugao.

-Yugao aun no sabemos si es Naruto - Dijo Kurenai mientras veía a Naruto - puede continuar señor.

Naruto suspiro al oír que Kurenai aun no le creía - Bien, según parece el vejete sin cejas trabajaba en una resistencia contra la guerra civil en Kiri - Dijo Naruto recordando lo que le dijo Haku. -El junto con los hermanos demonio y Haku-chan, quien fue la Anbu que fingió la muerte de Zabuza ¿ven? Yo sabía que era una chica, Tazuna-jisan me debe un gran plato de ramen - Dijo Naruto mientras tocaba su panza no había comido nada desde anoche y al pensar en ramen hizo que de caiga la baba de su boca - Hmmm ramen - Dijo Naruto perdido en su mundo.

_-Si este tipo no es Naruto, lo tiene bien estudiado, no conozco a nadie además de Anko o un Akimichi que a pesar en su comida favorita se olvide en la situación en la que están, y esa personalidad infantil pero al mismo tiempo madura y usar apodos tan tontos sin ningún respeto es típico de él, sin duda no puede ser otro que Naruto -_ Pensó Kurenai, aceptando el hecho que ese hombre era Naruto. Vio a Yugao para ver si ella pensaba lo mismo un movimiento de su cabeza fue lo único que necesito, dirigió sus ojos al rubio que tenía su mirada perdida en el cielo mientras su boca babeaba y murmuraba tipos de ramen.

-Un ramen de cerdo, no, mejor uno de pollo, oh Kami daría lo que fuera por un plato de miso ramen - Decía Naruto, de pronto dos puños golpearon su cabeza haciendo que su cara choque con el suelo con fuerza.

-BAKA - fue lo que escucho, sentía como dos moretones crecían por su cabeza como montañas. Levanto la vista para ver a Kurenai y Yugao que tenían el ceño fruncido queriendo parecer enojadas, pero no podían evitar la sonrisa en su cara al saber que Naruto estaba sano y salvo.

-Mugyuu, eso me dolió ¿Por qué fue eso? - Dijo Naruto mientras tocaba la zona donde lo golpearon, de pronto sintió otro golpe en su cabeza menos duro esta vez.

-Baka, sabes lo preocupada que nos tenías, al despertarnos y no encontrarte en ninguna parte mientras la casa tenia kunais y shuriken por todas partes y manchas de sangre en el piso - Dijo Kurenai con enojo en su voz.

-y buscarte por todo el bosque para ver como una explosión de chakra se origino de la nada - Dijo Yugao continuando lo que decía Kurenai.

-y luego cuando llegamos al lugar de la explosión solo encontramos fuego, destrucción y…- Kurenai no pudo continuar su cara se puso triste, Naruto tambien se entristeció sabiendo lo que quería decir. Todos esos cadáveres de niños y mujeres de todas las edades era algo que no quería volver a ver en su vida.

-Para luego saber por unos aldeanos que tú los salvaste y que mataste a gato y verte convertido en una versión 5 años mayor que tu edad actual y actúas como si nada hubiera pasado - Termino Yugao.

Naruto se quedo callado, viendo a las dos mujeres frente a él de pronto se empezó a reír con una risa serena y tranquila haciendo que Kurenai y Yugao se sonrojen, su risa era diferente que las otras que escucharon de él, y despertaba algo dentro suyo.

-_Naru... Naruto-kun_ - Pesaron ambas mujeres, de pronto Naruto parecía calmarse un poco y con su mano se limpio una pequeña lagrima de su ojo.

-Jeje tienen razón, soy un baka, lo siento Kurenai-chan Yugao-chan no quería que se preocuparan por mi -Dijo Naruto rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Eh está bien Naruto-kun según parece no tuviste otra alternativa - Dijo Kurenai con un pequeño tinte en sus mejillas, que Naruto la llame chan hizo que su corazón latiera un poquito solo un poquito, Yugao asintió con su cabeza, que Naruto la llamara por su nombre siempre la hacía sentir especial.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿Están bien? Sus caras están un poco roja - Dijo Naruto viendo su sonrojo.

-Estamos bien Naruto pero dinos ¿Qué paso con tu cuerpo? - Pregunto Yugao tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Ya te dije todo es culpa de Tomoya-jisan - Dijo Naruto con un suspiro.

-Naruto si lo que dices es cierto ¿Dónde está Gin no Tsubasa? - Dijo Yugao, ella podría aceptar que él era Naruto esa era una de las ventajas de ser shinobis gracias a todos los jutsus y líneas de sangre pueden tirar la lógica por la ventana, pero aun así lo que decía Naruto no podría ser cierto.

-La selle en el sello de almacenamiento en mi muñeca derecha Neko-chan - Dijo Naruto mostrando su muñeca, puso un poco de chakra para que el sello sea visible Yugao asintió con la cabeza mientras su mente estaba como un remolino, allí podría estar una de las pocas espadas que podrían competir con la de su antigua sensei Kushina Uzumaki.

-¿Puedes hacer sellos en tu cuerpo? Ese es un arte muy complicado Naruto, se necesita tiempo para aprenderlos - Dijo Kurenai viendo el sello en la muñeca de Naruto. Hacer sellos en papel era algo que se aprendía después de chunin o años como genin, los sellos que se hacía en la piel eran más difíciles ya que un error podría hacer que lo que sellaste entre a tu cuerpo. Mucha gente a muerto al sellar kunais y shuriquen ya que al hacerlo mal se cortaban las venas desde adentro pero que Naruto haya podido sellar un espada en su muñeca demostraba el talento que tenia.

-Sí, tuve alguien que me enseño el arte de los sellos desde pequeño - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Quién fue el que te enseño sellos Naruto? En konoha hay poca gente que sea maestro del Fuinjutsu y no creo que alguien quiera enseñarte a ti - Dijo Kurenai, vio como Naruto suspiro.

-Me enseño ero-sennin, el me dio unos libros de Fuinjutsu y me explicaba lo que decía cuando venía a konoha después de su viajes al extranjero - Dijo Naruto, el confiaba en Kurenai y sabia que Yugao ya lo sabía, ya que ella era su guardián cuando conoció a jiraiya. Vio como ella se rio del apodo que le puso al viejo.

-¿ero-sennin? ¿Quién es ese tipo y porque parece que soy la única que no lo sabe? - Pregunto Kurenai viendo a Yugao.

-el es Jiraiya uno de los alumnos de Hokage-jisan - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Kurenai se sorprenda - Pero aun así es un baka pervertido, es el creador de esa basura de Icha-Icha, pero aun así es un buen hombre.

-¿Es en serio? - Pregunto Kurenai, ella conocía a jiraiya después de que Shizuka, la madre de Hinata, le rompiera los pulmones por espiar en las aguas termales cuando habían terminado una misión, vio como Yugao asintió con su cabeza y esa era la única prueba que necesitaba - Guau - Fue lo único que dijo al saber que Naruto fue entrenado por un sennin, no menos iba a preguntar cómo lo conoció cuando Yugao hablo se veía muy inquieta.

-Naruto ¿en serio la espada está sellada en tus muñecas? - Pregunto Yugao, sin siquiera tratar de esconder la desesperación en su voz, el poder ver otra espada legendaria le ponía los nervios de punta, solo había visto la espada de Kushina, vio como Naruto asintió con la cabeza - ¿Podemos verla? - Pregunto sin dejar de ver su muñeca donde el sello negro parecía burlarse de ella.

-Claro Yugao-chan, la había sellado para no llamar mucho la atención en el pueblo - Dijo Naruto, puso chakra en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda para abrir el sello, de pronto una sonrisa maligna creció en su cara y empezó a mover su dedo lentamente a su muñeca, vio como Yugao y Kurenai se acercaron para ver mejor - ¿Están listas? - Pregunto, vio como ambas asistieron sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¿En serio están listas para ver la espada Legendaria? - Dijo Naruto usando su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse, vio como ambas asistieron con mayor fuerza su dedo estaba a centímetros del sello, Yugao se acerco mas, sudor caía por su frente su piel se puso de gallina mientras el dedo se movía lentamente al sello pero de pronto el dedo de Naruto se alejo con rapidez - ¿En serio están seguras? - Pregunto Naruto, de pronto 5 kunais casi le golpean en la cabeza, sintió una gran aura oscura que prometía dolor y sufrimiento sin fin.

**-Si no me muestras esa espada hare que sufras el peor de los infiernos NA-RU-TO-KUN** - Dijo Yugao mientras su cabello purpura tapaba su cara haciendo que de más miedo.

-Jeje claro Yugao-chan - Dijo Naruto con una voz llena de miedo. Él había visto lo que hacía cuando estaba enojada, casi sentía lastima por los aldeanos que quisieron herirlo cuando ella estaba cerca y con la mayor rapidez posible abrió el sello y una nube de humo lo cubrió por completo de pronto un viento salió de la nada llevándose el humo y las hojas del bosque consigo.

Kurenai y Yugao tuvieron que taparse con sus brazos para que el polvo no entre a sus ojos cuando el viento se calmo vieron como Naruto sostenía una espada en su mano, Yugao se sorprendió a ver el arma era tal cual como su sensei le había descrito.

_**2 años antes del ataque del kiubi **_

_Vemos a tres personas comiendo en un puesto de ramen, el grupo consistía de unos tres niños jóvenes pero por la banda en su cabeza se podía ver que eran shinobis y una mujer pelirroja que comía ramen mas rápido que un Akimichi. _

_-Ahhh nada mejor que un buen ramen después de una misión cumplida ¿no es cierto chicos? - Pregunto la mujer que había terminado su 33° plato, tan pronto puso el plato en la meza fue reemplazado por uno lleno. _

_-cof, si sensei aunque es muy caliente y daña mucho mi garganta... cof - Dijo uno de los niños que tenía una expresión fatigada y enferma. _

_-Tranquilo Hayate-kun esa tos no puede durar por siempre Dattebane - dijo la mujer pelirroja comiendo otro plato de ramen. _

_-Hey Kushina-sensei, cuando vamos a hacer una misión real, estoy casando de luchar contra Félix ese gato del demonio - Dijo un chico mientras tocaba su mejilla que tenia rasguños muy profundos en su piel. _

_-Jeje tranquilo Tenzo-kun estoy segura que Minato-kun nos dará pronto una misión súper cool-ttebane - Decía Kushina mientras comía otro plato de ramen. _

_-Genial no espero por salir y verte en acción sensei - Dijo Yugao a su maestra - nadie puede ganarte cuando se trata de Kenjutsu. _

_-Bueno eso no es del todo cierto, la verdad hay un hombre que es un poco mejor que yo-ttebane - Dijo Kushina mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza con timidez. _

_-¿QUEE? Eso es imposible nadie puede ser mejor que tu sensei - Dijo la niña sin creer que haya alguien más fuerte que su heroína. _

_-¿Cómo se llama ese hombre sensei? - Pregunto Hayate sin toser. _

_-Su nombre es Kuhizaki Tomoya, un ninja de Kiri, luche contra él en la guerra su dominio en el Kenjutsu es sorprendente - Dijo recordando la batalla. _

_-¿Pero creí que su espada legendaria podría cortar cualquier cosa? - Dijo Tenzo, mientras su compañera asentía con la cabeza. _

_-Jeje se me olvido ese detalle, el tambien tenía una espada legendaria Dattebane - Respondió Kushina. _

_-¿QUEE? ¿El poseía una espada como la tuya? ¿Cómo era? ¿Tenía un poder especial? ¿Su espada arde en llamas como la tuya? - Pregunto Yugao sin respirar. _

_-Guau cálmate Yugao-chan, respira - Dijo Kushina a su alumna, esta se calmo y tomo una bocanada de aire sus dos compañeros se reían en voz baja de la actitud de su amiga. _

_-Era más bien una katana samurái, la funda y empuñadura eran de un color azul y plateado, me recordaba al cielo, y en la funda salía una pequeña ala de plata, el sable era filoso y con tres rombos al principio, y desde la mitad del sable hasta la punta se teñía de un color azul que hacía aun mas esplendida la espada, oh pero no es mejor que ustedes dos mis preciosas Souansha heijin (espadas gemelas) - Dijo Kushina mientras abrasaba sus espadas, que eran más cortas que las espadas comunes, están hecha de oro y son más anchas en la punta que en la empuñadura, tienen un gancho en el borde superior, lo que le da la habilidad de usarlas como arpones para lograr columpiarse de una plataforma a otra, la empuñadura tiene doble vista, la de un águila si se mira desde abajo y una calavera desde arriba, unas cadenas pequeñas salían del mango pero Kushina la podía agrandar con su chakra y la usaba para lanzarla hacías sus enemigos (nota del autor las espadas que le dio atenea a Kratos del juego el dios de la guerra 2) _

_Una gota caía por la cabeza de sus dos alumnos hombres al verla como mimaba sus espadas como si fueran bebes, en tanto Yugao se estaba haciendo una idea de esa arma que su sensei le conto y se prometió averiguar más del hombre que lucho con su sensei y sobrevivió. _

_Tiempo presente _

Yugao estaba en shock, la espada era igual cómo le conto su sensei y las imágenes en los libros de la biblioteca, cada detalle era igual como se la había imaginado.

Kurenai veía la espada con asombro era muy bella le dio una mirada a Yugao y vio su cara en shock, sin duda debía ser la original, Yugao sabía todo sobre espadas y podría decir todo sobre una de que metal esta hecho, el año que la fabricaron, y demás con una simple mirada, vio como sus ojos veían la funda de la espada como si fuera un regalo del cielo.

-¿Ahora me creen? cuando Tomoya-Jisan me la clavo en el corazón, fue que me convertí en esto - Dijo Naruto, mientras tocaba su pecho. Los ojos de Kurenai y Yugao se abrieron mas ante lo que dijo.

-¿Te la clavo en el corazón? ¿Qué clase de locura es esa? - Grito Kurenai.

-Así que las historias son ciertas - Dijo Yugao mirando a Naruto con admiración y respeto en sus ojos.

-¿Qué historia Neko-chan? ¿Sabes algo de esta espada? - Pregunto Naruto, tenía curiosidad sobre el arma si pudo hacerlo mayor tambien podría volverlo a la normalidad ¿no?

-Hay poca información sobre esa espada, se cuenta que solo ha tenido 3 portadores- dijo Yugao

-El primero fue su creador, Rikudou Sennin - Dijo Yugao sin quitar su vista de la espada, los ojos de Kurenai se abrieron en shock al oír el nombre del creador de los jutsus, ella pensaba que era solo leyenda, Yugao siguió hablando como si estuviera en piloto automático.

-El segundo portador fue un hombre llamado Rurouni Kenshin o mejor conocido samurái x, ya que tenía una cicatriz en forma de x en su mejilla, no se sabe mucho de él solo que sus habilidades con la espada fue temido por todo el mundo en su época - Continuo Yugao contado todo lo que sabía del arma.

-Luego de unos siglos la espada fue encontrada clavada en una roca en una cueva de Kiri, cientos de hombres intentaron apoderase de ella pero ninguno fue capaz ya que un viento les hería la mano, mientras más trataban más profundo era el corte, tambien si la persona tenía un corazón oscuro o había hecho un gran mal un tornado de viento le cortaba la mano o su mano quedaba deforme e incapaz de moverla, por la pérdida de sangre muchos criminares del libro bingo de esa época murieron - el rostro de Naruto perdió un poco de color, recordó como el viejo samurái le había dicho que si no era digno un viento le habría rasguñado la mano no había dicho nada de perderla.

-La gente intento usar jutsus pero nada servía, la roca no se rompía o la espada se movía un centímetro - Decía la Anbu, de lo que había leído en los libros de la biblioteca privada del hokage cortesía de su sensei - Se empezó a contar que la espada estaba embrujada o que tenia vida propia y se creía que nadie era digno de usarla, hasta que un día un joven de 12 años pudo sacar la espada de la roca sorprendiendo a todo el mundo en la cueva pero un grupo de ninjas renegados intento robarle la espada, el niño se defendió como pudo pero los ninjas eran más fuerte que él, no se sabe la razón pero el niño al verse vencido quiso cometer Seppuku así que agarro la espada y se la clavo en su corazón, de pronto una pequeña explosión se origino dentro de la cueva causando un derrumbe matando a una gran cantidad de los ninjas, un pequeño grupo logro escapar pero aun así no estaban a salvo ya que de las ruinas salió el niño con su espada y una mirada determinada en su cara y en menos de un minuto mato a todos los ninjas, así nació unos de los samurái más grande en el mundo shinobi, Kuhizaki Tomo.

**Lugar desconocido **

Se sentía exhausto, su cuerpo lleno de heridas de pedía detenerse y acabar con todo su dolor pero no podía morir, aun había algo que lo obligaba a correr a seguir viviendo su instinto hizo que salte a la derecha justo para esquivar una sartén que cuando hizo contacto con el suelo exploto como si fuera un sello explosivo.

**-¿Dónde está Naruto-sama?**- Fue el grito que escucho entre la maleza del bosque haciendo que corra más rápido.

-_No puedo morir, debo saber quién es en realidad Naruto -_ Pensó Kakashi mientras ponía mas chakra a sus pies - _¿Cómo aprendió el rasengan? ¿Por qué se ve mayor__? ¿Que fue esa explosión en el bosque? Pude sentir el chakra del zorro en ella, ¿acaso el sello no se ha roto? ¿Habrá sido solo una fuga? Pero tal cantidad de chakra, nadie podría resistir tal poder, Naruto debería estar muerto incluso con el poder del Kyubi no sería suficiente para sanarlo. Ese chakra es como un veneno para cualquier humano a menos… que sea un autentico Uzumaki -_ Pensó el Hatake en shock y eso lo obligo a cometer un error que le costaría la vida, el se detuvo.

-_No… no puede ser_ - Pensó con cansancio el ninja copia, mientras tomaba grandes cantidades de aire puso sus manos en sus rodillas - _Naruto solo es un huérfano sin nombre que estaba en el lugar equivocado en la hora equivocada, el no puede ser… no es imposible solo es una coincidencia que tenga el pelo rubio y ojos azules, el no puede ser su hijo, no es igual que él para nada, ese irrespetuoso cabeza dura, inmaduro bromista y adicto por el ramen no es nada como sensei - _Pensó Kakashi tratando de sacar esa loca teoría de su cabeza pero de pronto una mujer pelirroja apareció en su memoria - Kushina - Dijo el Hatake al recordar a la esposa de su sensei.

-Ahí está ese bastardo, vamos chicas no dejen que escape - Fue el grito que sorprendió a Kakashi y recordó su situación pero ya era tarde una sartén lo golpeo en la cabeza y fue rodeado de un montón de mujeres furiosas.

**Casa de Tazuna **

Todos estaban reunidos en la casa esperando que sus compañeros vuelvan, nadie hablaba y solo comían el desayuno en silencio.

-Kazuyo, hija debes comer apenas has tocado tu plato - Dijo tsunami a su hija.

-No tengo mucha hambre kaa-san - Dijo su hija con voz triste mientras miraba su plato con pereza - ¿Crees que Naruto-nisan esté bien?

-por supuesto que si Kazuyo-chan el gaki es fuerte, tuviste que verlo cuando lucho contra ese tal Zabuza el hombre no tenia oportunidad alguna - Dijo Tazuna para levantar el espíritu de su nieta.

-El dobe solo libero a Kakashi, Zabuza le hubiese matado sin romper a sudar - Dijo el Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun eso no es muy amable si no fuera por Naruto quien sabe que hubiese pasado - Dijo Sakura con timidez y voz baja para que su Sasuke-kun no se enoje con ella pero creía que debía defender al rubio.

-hm - Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke y siguió comiendo sin ninguna preocupación de pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió para revelar a Kurenai y Yugao que tenían una pequeña sonrisa en sus caras,

-Kurenai-Neechan, Neko-Neechan ¿encontraron a Naruto-nisan? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿No está herido? - Dijo Kazuyo sin respirar mientras gotas de lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-Hija cálmate, y respira - Dijo tsunami aunque por dentro estaba tan agitada como su hija.

-Kurenai ¿Cómo les fue en la búsqueda? - Pregunto asuma mientras jugaba con un cigarrillo en su mano.

-Bueno verán encontramos a Naruto-kun y está sano y salvo - Dijo Yugao mientras Kurenai asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Pues donde está el gaki y el tuerto? - Pregunto Tazuna mientras veía como su nieta saltaba diciendo como Naruto estaba bien.

-Es una historia complicada, Kakashi debe estar huyendo de una multitud de mujeres furiosas - Asuma se puso en shock y se entristeció por el destino de su compañero, Tazuna se saco el sombrero dando su respeto al cadáver de Kakashi.

-Era un buen hombre - Dijo asuma mirando el piso, otro compañero muerto en una misión pero ninguno debió sufrir tanto como el Hatake - Creo que debemos darle un minuto de silencio - Dijo Asuma, Tazuna asintió con la cabeza mientras a todos los demás de caía gota de sudor por su cabezas.

-Hm solo son unas cuantas mujeres enojadas, dejen de actuar como si le hubiese pasado algo terrible - Dijo Sasuke mirando a los otros dos hombres en la habitación que lo veían en shock

-Acaso nunca tuviste la charla sagrada que pasa de padre a hijo desde tiempos inmemorables, vital para la supervivencia cuando se trata de mujeres - Dijo Tazuna vio como Sasuke miro el suelo con tristeza y se acordó que los padres del niño estaban muertos así que no pudo tener ninguna charla con ellos.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? - Dijo Tsunami para cambiar de tema, vio como Sakura trato de animar a Sasuke pero este solo actuó indiferente.

-Verán... algo le paso a Naruto y es muy difícil de explicar - Dijo Kurenai y vio como todos menos Sasuke se veían preocupados por el rubio.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿Qué le paso a Naruto-nisan? - Sollozo Kazuyo, preocupada por el chico que tanto ayudo a su familia y a ella.

-Tranquila el está bien... pero se ve algo diferente - Dijo Yugao tratando de calmar a la chica, sabia lo importante que Naruto era para la niña, ese tic verbal que uso era la prueba de la influencia del rubio en su vida-_ese tic es de sensei pero Sandaime-sama me conto que a él se le escapo cuando estaba con Naruto y desde entonces él la ha usado, ¿pero y todo lo demás? ¿La dicción al ramen y ese espíritu bromista solo será una coincidencia? Debo hablar con Sandaime-sama sobre esto-_

-¿Diferente? ¿Qué quieren decir? - Dijo asuma interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Bueno el creció un poco - Dijo Kurenai mientras se sonrojo un poco al recordar cómo se veía el nuevo Naruto.

-¿Eso es todo? Qué importa que el dobe allá crecido un poco - Dijo Sasuke sin entender por qué tanto lio por el dobe.

-Veras Sasuke, esto es muy difícil de explicar y aun no podemos encontrar una manera sencilla de decirlo así que cállate y déjame continuar - Dijo Kurenai con su voz de reina de hielo, Sasuke iba a declamar pero recordó el golpe que la mujer le dio anoche, así que se quedo callado y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien como decía, el cuerpo de Naruto sufrió un cambio radical, el está afuera pero decidimos que se hagan una idea de su situación para que su mente se vaya acostumbrando a estos cambios antes de verlo - Dijo Kurenai, como experta en genjutsu sabía que no podría presentarle a Naruto así nomas, eso causaría grandes problemas ya que como Tazuna y su familia eran civiles y el equipo 7 no había tenido mucha experiencia ninja, sus mentes no podría aceptarlo tan rápidamente y actuarían de forma ilógica.

-¿Está afuera? ¿Por qué no dejamos que entre? - Dijo tsunami mientras se acercaba a la ventana pero Kurenai la agarro del brazo.

-Cálmate, lo verán pronto, primero dejen que le cuente lo que pasa - Dijo Kurenai mientras tapaba las ventanas con las cortinas vio al rubio afuera que miraba el cielo acostado esperando que lo dejen entrar, Kurenai suspiro ya que sabía que esto sería muy difícil.

-Mugyuu, ¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar aquí afuera? - Dijo Naruto viendo el cielo, había pasado una hora y escuchaba como discutían dentro de la casa escucho el grito de Sakura haciendo una mueca _- Maldición ¿Por qué todo esto debe ser tan problemático?... un momento ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Mírenme acostado viendo las nubes y diciendo problemático... me parezco a Shikamaru, no puedo continuar así, ahora mismo me levantare y hare algo constructivo… no soy un vago y me levantare ahora mismo ¡de veras!… me levantare ¡ahora!… ¿ahora?... a la miedra aquí está muy cómodo además hacer algo sería muy problemático -_ Dijo Naruto mirando las nubes con pereza, después de todo lo que le paso entendía eso de querer ser una nube volar sin ninguna preocupación y tranquilamente _- Ahhh de aquí no me levanta ni dios _- pensó Naruto cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormir haciendo orgulloso a cualquier Nara que lo viera.

-Naruto levántate - Escucho la voz de Kurenai pero le daba pereza pararse o contestar.

_-Dije que de aquí no me levanta ni dios de veras_ - Pensó Naruto con determinación y siguió acostado olvidándose quien era la mujer que le hablaba.

**-¡Naruto levantarte ahora mismo!-** Dijo Kurenai con enojo.

-De inmediato Kurenai-sama - Dijo Naruto parándose lo más rápido posible para no estar del lado malo de su sensei.

-Bien ahora entra ya para que todos te vean - Dijo Kurenai ya calmada.

-Okay, Kurenai-sensei ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen cuando me vean? - Pregunto el rubio.

-Estoy segura que después que superen el shock Sakura te intentara golpear duro, Kazuyo se va a poner a gritar de cómo eres el mejor ninja del todo el mundo, Tazuna destruirá todas sus botellas de sake pesando que está bajo los efecto del alcohol, Asuma al ser un ninja controlara mejor sus pensamientos, aunque fumara una cantidad ridícula de cigarrillos, Tsunami creo que va a esconder su cara entre sus brazos mientras su cara parece un tomate y Sasuke intentara quitarte tu espada - Dijo Kurenai mientras contaba con sus dedos los acontecimientos futuros, si no fuera que era una kunoichi y podía controlar sus emociones no dudaba que se habría sonrojado como un tomate a ver al nuevo Naruto como lo hará Tsunami dentro de poco.

-_Eh creo que eso fue muy especifico -_ Pensó Naruto mientras el sudor caía por la parte de atrás de su cabeza - Mugyuu, esto será problemático - Dijo Naruto mientras arrastraba los pies a la casa tomo el pomo de la puerta y suspiro para hacer frente a su destino, lentamente abrió la puerta y vio como todos lo miraban en shock un silencio invadía el cuarto - Hola - fue lo único que dijo Naruto para romper el silencio.

**-¿Hola?** - Dijo Sakura quien fue la primera en superar el shock - **¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? ¡Tu baka! -** Fue lo que grito Sakura y con una rapidez que nadie pensó que tenia, le dio un puñetazo en la cara de Naruto quien exploto en una nube de humo para revelar una silla en su lugar.

-Sakura cálmate - dijo Yugao a la niña pelirrosa que parecía querer matar a su compañero.

-¡Guau Naruto es súper cool, de veras! - grito Kazuyo mientras saltaba alegremente alrededor de su héroe que trataba de alejarse de Sakura.

-¡Tu vil bebida del infierno! ¡¿Quieres volverme loco con esta alucinación? ¡Pues yo digo que no! ¡Se acabo desde ahora con Kami-sama de testigo juro no beber ni una gota de tu esencia maligna! - Grito Tazuna mientras agarraba todas sus botellas y la tiraba por la cañería de la cocina, vio como asuma fumaba diez cigarrillos a la vez mientras se sentaba en el sofá y Tsunami ocultaba su cara que por lo poco que pudo ver debía estar roja como un tomate, iba a preguntarle si estaba bien cuando Sasuke hablo.

-Dobe dame esa espada ahora - Dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando al rubio con enojo y celos en sus ojos.

_-¡¿Qué__ clase de magia negra es esta?¿¡Kurenai-sensei es psíquica? ¡¿Acaso puede ver el futuro? -_ Pensó Naruto en shock olvidándose que a ser experta en Genjutsu sabía cómo funciona la mente humana y por eso pudo predecir lo que los demás iban a hacer.

-Sasuke ya te explique que Naruto es el único que puede tocar la espada sin recibir heridas - Dijo Yugao mientras tocaba su mano que hace poco había recibido un corte, si no fuera por sus habilidades medicas estaba segura que tendría una cicatriz para probarlo.

-Hm no me importa esa espada solo acepta a quien crea que sea digna de usarla ¿no? díganme ¿quién puede ser más digno que yo, un Uchiha? - Dijo Sasuke con arrogancia mientras ponía su mano frente a Naruto - Ahora dámela dobe yo soy más digno que tu.

Naruto miro al Uchiha con enojo, odiaba esa actitud suya miro a Yugao y Kurenai y vio como las dos suspiraron y asistieron con la cabeza una sonrisa creció por su cara, ya era hora que el Uchiha reciba lo que merece - Claro Sasuke-teme es toda tuya siempre y cuando tu mano siga intacta - Dijo Naruto mientras le ofrecía su espada al Uchiha.

-hm ya era hora que conozcas tu lugar dobe - dijo Sasuke y acerco su mano a la espada, de pronto Asuma lo agarro de la parte trasera de su camisa y salto lejos con el justo a tiempo para esquivar una gran cantidad de viento que hubiese mutilado el brazo del niño.

-¡¿Qué carajo fue eso? - Grito Sasuke al sentir el viento, si no fuera por el hombre barbudo estaría manco sin duda alguna - ¿De dónde miedra salió ese viento? - Grito con enojo.

-Sasuke cuida tu lenguaje Kazuyo-chan esta aquí - Dijo Naruto que había tapado los oídos de la niña para que no escuche las groserías que salían de la boca de Sasuke.

-Cállate dobe y dime como hiciste eso - Dijo Sasuke, el no podía creer que el arma tuviese mente propia y mucho menos que no lo vea digno.

-Ese viento se origino de la nada Sasuke, si no fuera por mis habilidades en el elemento Fuuton no te hubiera podido salvar a tiempo - Dijo asuma sorprendido que la historia que le conto Yugao era cierta.

-Guau ese hombre kenshin debió saber lo que hacía al crear esa espada - Dijo Tazuna.

-Kenshin fue su segundo portador, su creador murió muchos siglos antes que él Tazuna-san - Dijo Yugao.

-¿Qué debemos hacer con Naruto? Digo no pueden pensar que actuemos como si nada estuviera pasando tan solo mírenlo - Dijo Sakura apuntando a su compañero - Esto no es algo que podemos dejar así como así.

-Sé lo que quieres decir Sakura pero no hay ninguna forma para que vuelva a como era antes - Dijo Kurenai con un suspiro, ella había pensado usar un Genjutsu de alto nivel para esconder a Naruto pero el dijo que eso gastaría mucho chakra y no funcionaria por mucho tiempo.

-Aunque el gaki allá crecido sigue siendo igual que siempre además después de verlo multiplicarse tantas veces no me sorprendería incluso si puede volar por los aires - Dijo Tazuna bebiendo un poco de leche - _¿Por qué__ demonio tire mi precioso sake? _- Pensó mientras lloraba lágrimas al estilo anime.

-Pues para mi Naruto-nisan se ve súper cool, como si fuera un superhéroe - Dijo Kazuyo mientras abrazaba a su héroe - ¿Tú qué crees kaa-san? - Pregunto con inocencia.

-Etto, no se ve mal - Dijo tsunami mirando el suelo mientras su cara estaba roja.

-Tsunami-chan ¿estás bien? Te ves muy roja ¿no estarás enferma? - Pregunto Naruto con preocupación.

-Estoy seguro que mi hija está bien gaki pero dime ¿Qué paso anoche? Kurenai solo nos conto la historia de esa espada y que por su culpa tu cuerpo cambio pero ¿Cómo la conseguiste? - Pregunto Tazuna bebiendo otro trago de leche.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿No les contaron? - Pregunto Naruto a Kurenai y Yugao.

-Lo mejor será que lo cuentes tu Naruto, nosotros solo les contamos tus cambios y lo que lo ocasiono - Dijo Yugao.

-Ya veo, bueno todo empezó cuando…-

Fuera de la casa de Tazuna vemos como todo está tranquilo los pájaros vuelan por los cielos o descansan en los arboles.

-¡¿QUEE?- Fue el grito que rompió la paz en el bosque haciendo que los pájaros vuelen lejos.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! - Grito Sakura a escuchar la historia de Naruto.

-No es broma Sakura, Zabuza-jisan fue quien me salvo - Dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca por el grito de Sakura.

-¿Pero porque? - Pregunto Tazuna sin entenderlo, cuando alguien entraba en los campos de gato no podría salir, que el gaki pudiese salir demostraba la enorme cantidad de suerte que tenia.

-Porque me necesitaba para rescatar a los prisioneros - Suspiro Naruto.

-¿QUEEE? - Fue el grito que hizo que los pocos pájaros que quedaban saliesen volando.

-¡Rescatar a los prisioneros! - Grito Tazuna a lo que dijo Naruto, esa era una meta suicida. Gato tenía todo un ejército en sus bolsillos, tal plan era una locura.

-¿Qué paso luego Naruto-nisan? ¿Los salvaste? ¿Mataste a gato como dijiste? - Pregunto Kazuyo con esperanzas.

_-__Demonios esto va a romper el corazón de Kazuyo, que Naruto esté aquí quiere decir que obviamente se negó a ese plan tan loco, el gaki tiene un corazón de oro pero aun así no puede ser tan tonto -_ Pensó Tazuna con tristeza.

-Por supuesto que si Kazuyo-chan deberías ver el pueblo, todos están celebrando y gato ya no será una molestia nunca más - Dijo Naruto.

-¡¿QUEEE? ¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO! - Fue el grito que invadió kilómetros del bosque haciendo que tanto aves y mamíferos corran por el ruido repentino.

-Naruto lo que dices es imposible, no mientas con algo así incluso para no entristecer a Kazuyo no debes bromear sobre eso nunca - grito Tazuna agarrando al niño de la camisa podría aceptar que el gaki haya crecido, puede aceptar que sea muy fuerte e incluso podría aceptar lo que tenia con su hija pero lo que decía ya era el colmo.

-Tazuna-san cálmese Naruto dice la verdad - Dijo Yugao tratando de calmar al viejo que se sentó en shock mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-Tazuna-san cálmese y respire despacio - Dijo Kurenai con todos los cambios que sufrió Naruto, se olvido de cómo reaccionaría a saber sobre gato - Tenga beba un poco de sake - Dijo Kurenai mientras le daba un vaso de agua pero con un Genjutsu hizo que Tazuna crea que era sake tambien uso otro Genjutsu para calmar a Tazuna y que se relaje un poco.

-Ahhh dulce delicia de los dioses - Dijo Tazuna bajo los efectos del Genjutsu mientras se calmaba un poco pero aun se veía inquieto, desesperado - Bien ya me calme... AHORA PODRIAN DECIRME QUE PASO - Grito fuertemente y así Naruto les conto que paso excepto la parte en la cual su clon uso un Genjutsu muy poderoso en gato que causo su muerte.

_-¿Cómo aprendí esa téc__nica? ¿Por qué no recuerdo como hacerla? ¿Solo puedo hacerla con el chakra del zorro? y ¿Quién era Ayumi-sama?_ - Pensó Naruto, debía obtener respuestas pero con lo que paso en el sello, tal vez nunca las consiga - Cuando lo tenía sujetado de la garganta sentí tanto odio e ira no se qué paso pero un chakra extraño salía del cuerpo de mi clon y entraba al suyo pude sentir como ese chakra quemaba su cuerpo y el murió - Dijo Naruto mirando el piso - _Espero que la gente no diga lo que mi clon le dijo ¿en que estaba pesando ese baka? Darle esa información a tanta gente ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?_ - Pensó Naruto con enojo miro como todos menos Kurenai y Yugao lo veían en shock.

-Gaki si esto es una broma juro que te matare - Dijo Tazuna mientras gotas de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas al saber que la causa de su sufrimiento, el hombre que arruino la infancia de su nieta, el hombre que le hacía vivir con miedo a que su hija y nieta desaparezcan y no poder ver sus rostros nunca más había muerto, sintió como su hija lo abrazo con fuerza mientras ocultaba su cara en sus hombros sintió unos pequeños brazos a su derecha y sabia que su pequeña nieta lo abrasaba, miro para abajo solo para ver su pelo negro, sentir como sus lagrimas mojaba su camisa pero a él no le importaba dio una mirada al rubio que tenía una expresión seria.

-No miento Tazuna, Gato esta muerto - Dijo Naruto con una voz seria y madura para que sepa que no bromeaba pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa crezca por su cara al ver a las personas que se volvieron preciosas para él, en paz.

-Gracias… gracias - dijo Tazuna que se dejo llevar por el momento y abraso a su familia con fuerza.

**En medio del pueblo **

Vemos a un hombre que trabaja para Tazuna caminado con su hijo por el pueblo, ahora que gato había muerto podía pasear con él y no dejarlo encerrado en su casa.

-Guau el pruebo está lleno de vida tou-san ¿en serio todo acabo? - Pregunto el niño de nuevo.

-Si hijo mío al fin podemos dejar de escondernos - Dijo su padre con alegría pero de pronto ven a un hombre que corría a una velocidad asombrosa, su ropa estaba destruida y su cabello estaba cubierto de barro y hojas, se veían manchas blancas lo cual debería ser su color de cabello sangre corría por su cuerpo lleno de golpes y heridas no paso mucho tiempo para que el padre sienta una enorme cantidad de intención asesina que solo lo podría producir una cosa.

-Rápido debemos escondernos - Grito el hombre mientras agarraba a su hijo y se metía detrás de unas cajas rezando que no lo encuentren, sintió como las piedras salían volando, escucho explosiones, y gritos. Abrazo a su hijo con fuerza para que no le pase nada, mientras tapaba sus oídos para que no escuche la carnicería que se producía ahí afuera, sintió como la sed de sangre empezó a desaparecer de a poco, hasta que desapareció lentamente, salió de detrás de las cajas con su hijo.

-tou-san ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué nos escondimos? ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido? ¿Por qué corría ese pobre hombre? - Pregunto su hijo con miedo.

-Porque está tratando de lograr algo que todo hombre ha intentado en su vida, está huyendo de la furia de una mujer, adóralo como un héroe hijo - Dijo el hombre a su hijo mientras miraba a la dirección donde el hombre debió huir con respeto, compresión y lastima.

-¿La furia de una mujer? - Pregunto su hijo sin entender, su padre lo miro en shock y luego se golpeo la palma a su frente.

-Cierto que aun no tuvimos esa charla hijo - Dijo el padre con un suspiro - Veras te voy a decir el secreto que todo hombre debe saber para sobrevivir cuando se trata de mujeres, esta charla pasa de padre a hijo desde tiempos inmemorables, tu abuelo me la conto a mí y creo que ya es hora de que hablemos - Dijo su padre mientras subía a su hijo arriba de unas cajas - Primero nunca, pero jamás ni en un millón de años es buena idea hacer enojar a una mujer créeme ningún infierno se compara a la furia de una mujer - y así padre e hijo hablaron durante horas.


	17. cap 17 kitsune y katanas

**Capitulo 17: Nuevas amigas, Kitsune y katanas.**

-Hola - Humanos e invocaciones menores hablando

-_¿Qué clase de brujería es esa? - Humanos e invocaciones menores pensando _

**-Humano patético -**__Formas endemoniadas, invocaciones mayores hablando

-_**Patético - **_formas endemoniadas, invocaciones mayores pesando

-miau - Idioma animal

-_rock - _Animales pensando o canciones.

-La poca iluminación del lugar apenas podía dejar ver a una joven de 25 años, sentada en la fría agua que cubría todo el suelo. Su cabeza le dolía y las lagrimas caían de sus ojos al recodar todo el daño que le hizo pasar a su joven carcelero.

_No puedo escapar de este infierno_

_Muchas veces lo he intentado_

_Pero sigo enjaulado aquí adentro_

_-Un joven rubio buscaba en los cestos de basura algo que comer, estaba desesperado, no había comido desde hacia un buen tiempo, su estomago rugía por comida._

_-Oye niño ¿Qué haces metido allí adentro? - Pregunto una mujer de unos 25 años que tenía una bolsa llena de basura._

_-Etto, yo solo busco algo que comer señora - Dijo el niño con miedo a que la señora trate de dañarlo._

_-Pobrecito, ven yo te daré algo para que comas - Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable._

_-Eh.. yo no sé - Dijo Naruto con miedo viendo la mujer que le daba la mirada que siempre quería que alguien le diera, con cariño, sin odio ni furia._

_-No seas tímido, ven mi casa está aquí cerca. Te voy a cocinar una buena comida - Dijo la mujer con amabilidad mientras le ofrecía la mano a Naruto._

_-¿En serio? - Pregunto Naruto con esperanzas, vio como la mujer asintió con la cabeza mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, Naruto se quedo mirando la mano un tiempo antes de agarrarla._

_-Bien, ven conmigo te llevare a mi casa - Dijo la mujer mientras caminaban a su casa. Ella abrió la puerta para que Naruto entre lo cual hizo despacio y con miedo._

_-Tranquilo, nadie te hará daño niño, confía en mí - Dijo la mujer mientras tocaba el brazo de Naruto con dulzura. Este asintió con la cabeza y entro a la casa, la mujer lo sentó frente a la meza y le sirvió un plato de arroz. _

_Naruto se quedo viendo el plato que lanzaba un aroma delicioso a su pequeña nariz, su estomago rugía diciendo que coma del plato hasta que no quede nada pero aun sentía miedo, vio a la mujer que sonreía dulcemente._

_-¿Qué esperas niño? Come - Dijo la mujer viendo a Naruto que asintió con la cabeza y empezó a comer, primero lento pero el hambre fue mayor y comió todo desesperadamente. _

_Naruto se sentía feliz, era como un sueño, encontró a alguien que no lo veía con odio y lo trato como una persona, se sentía feliz pero de pronto su cuerpo dejo de moverse y su cara cayó sobre el plato de arroz caliente, hubiera gritado al sentir el calor en su cara pero no podía abrir su boca o emitir cualquier ruido._

_-Jeje, parece que las drogas si fusionan con los demonios - Escucho la voz de la mujer. Sintió como la mujer levanto su cabeza del plato y lo vio con esa mirada que tanto temía…_

_Odio._

_Alguien que me saque de esta pesadilla_

_No me puedo controlar_

_-¿Dime tienes hambre demonio? Pues come - Grito la mujer mientras estrellaba la cabeza de Naruto en el plato de arroz con fuerza._

_-El dolor era insoportable sentía como los pedazos del plato se hundía en su piel junto con el calor de la comida, el trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo apenas se movía._

_-Jeje, mírate escoria ¿no eres capaz de moverte verdad? Pues bien, es hora de mi diversión - Dijo la mujer. Naruto con mucho esfuerzo pudo ver como la mujer abrió un baúl de donde saco una manta que tenía algo en su interior._

_La mujer sonrió con una sonrisa sádica y abrió la manta para revelar agujas y cuchillos de todos los tamaños - Bien espero que eso de la curación acelerada sea cierta ¿no queremos que nuestra diversión dure poco verdad?_

_¿Y que si puedes ver mi lado más oscuro?_

_Nadie nunca querría cambiar este animal_

_En el que me he convertido_

_Ayúdame a creer que este no es mi yo real_

_Que alguien que me ayude a domar este animal_

_(Este animal, este animal)_

-Sus gritos de dolor se sentían por todo el lugar como kunais siendo clavados en su cabeza, abrazo sus rodillas con más fuerzas mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mas recuerdos entraban por su cabeza.

_-Vemos a un joven y herido Naruto caminando bajo la lluvia en el bosque con una cojera, hace poco un grupo de aldeanos le habían dado una golpiza hasta que llego un hombre de pelo plateado y una máscara de perro cubriendo su rostro. Él había detenido a la multitud y tan rápido como apareció desapareció, sin decirle una palabra, ni siquiera de odio o una mirada. Él solo desapareció dejándolo en el suelo mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo._

_No puedo escapar de mi mismo_

_Muchas veces he mentido_

_Pero sigue enjaulado aquí adentro_

_-El sentía tanto odio, tanta ira, ¿Por qué le hacían esto? ¿Por qué a él? No podía soportarlo, se sentía tan vacio, tan solo, no tenía razón para vivir, no había quien llorara cuando muriera así que ¿Por qué seguir con esa tortura? ¿Cuál era la diferencia si estaba vivo o muerto? Vio un abismo al final de la maleza, se detuvo al borde, viendo el abismo que parecía no tener fin, sus ojos vacios sin vida, no tenía nada en este mundo, solo dolor y miedo, sin vacilar dio otro paso y cayó por el abismo, una sonrisa real salió de su rostro, la primera en mucho tiempo, sentía como el viento golpeaba su cara con fuerza y lo hacía sentir tan bien. Sin duda una caída así lo mataría de una maldita vez._

_Pero de pronto sintió como la fuerza del viento termino de golpe, sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando escucho un goteo y una risa oscura, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en un lugar húmedo. Frente a él había una jaula de un tamaño enorme, dentro vio unos ojos rojos, el cuerpo de la criatura estaba siendo cubierta en la oscuridad, de pronto sintió una enorme sed de sangre haciendo que caiga al suelo sin poder respirar._

_¿Y que si puedes ver mi lado más oscuro?_

_Nadie podría cambiar este animal_

_en el que me he convertido_

_Ayúdame a creer que este no es mi yo real_

_Alguien que me ayude a domar este animal_

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control, las lagrimas caía y se mezclaba con el agua del piso, su respiración entrecortada no la dejaba respirar, no podría creer lo que estaba haciendo, no podría creer las palabras que salían de su boca,

Pero de pronto vio una mirada que nunca creyó ver en el niño cuya vida arruino…

Determinación,

**(**nota de autor esta cancion es animal i have become de Three days Grace )

**En el pueblo**

Naruto y los demás volvieron al pueblo para que Tazuna y su familia pudiese verlo, la familia empezó a llorar a ver como el pueblo volvía a su antigua gloria, pero el momento duro poco ya que un hombre lo reconoció y aviso a los demás pronto fue rodéalo por una multitud más pequeña que la de la mañana pero no por eso menos agradecida, al principio todo iba bien

Las pocas mujeres que habían o era niñas o ancianas, Los hombres se pusieron a darle las gracias a él y sus compañeros, tambien de dieron las gracias a Tazuna por haberlo contratado, se veían emocionados y muchos querían trabajar en el puente de inmediato,

Pero de pronto escucharon explosiones en un callejón cercano, Naruto fue el primero en moverse salto al techo del edificio más cercano y vio como Kakashi estaba acorralado en una pared con una multitud de mujeres furiosa frente a él, iba a saltar para ayudarlo pero se detuvo

-¿_esto es lo que la gente llama karma? La verdad esta situación es muy irónica,-_pensó Naruto a ver a su antiguo "protector" recordó todo el sufrimiento que Kakashi pudo haberlo salvado en su niñez apretó sus puños con enojo

Kakashi tenía miedo, tanto miedo que se olvido que era un ninja y podría subir las paredes del callejón para escapar, vio a las mujeres furiosas frente suyo cerró los ojos para lo inevitable

Pero nada paso sintió como la sed de sangre disminuyo de golpe, lentamente abrió su único ojo para ver a un hombre rubio frente a las mujeres que parecía estar en shock

-Kakashi descansa estas a salvo conmigo-dijo el hombre sin mirarlo ni una vez

-_¿sensei?-_pensó el Hatake a ver el hombre frente a él pero su mente estaba muy cansada cerró los ojos para poder descansar

Las mujeres seguían viendo a Naruto en shock hasta que una joven de 25 años pareció haber vuelto en si

-Naruto-sama-grito mientras abrasaba a Naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos- teníamos tanto miedo de lo que ese hombre malo de pudo pero ahora está sano y salvo, no tenga miedo-dijo la mujer que abrasaba a Naruto con fuerza

Naruto quedo petrificado sin saber que hacer-eh ¿gracias?-fue la respuesta más inteligente que se le vino a la cabeza, haciendo que la mujer lo abrase con más fuerza

-oye suelta a Naruto-sama yo soy quien la salvo de ese tuerto a mi debería darme la gracias-dijo otra mujer que parecía enojada

-¿Qué dices yo fui la que lo vio entrar a este callejón?-dijo otra mientras agarraba a Naruto del brazo y lo acerco hacia ella, Naruto se sonrojo a sentir los pechos de la mujer que abrazaba su brazo con fuerza-Naruto-sama ¿está bien? Usted está muy rojo-dijo la mujer viendo a Naruto que le parecía familiar esa pregunta pero no sabía de donde

-Kami-sama, ese hombre malo de habrá puesto un veneno-dijo una con miedo en su voz-rápido hay que tomare el puso-

-eh estoy bien yo solo ahhh-grito Naruto mientras lo acostaron en una camilla que Kami sabe dónde sacaron

**Lugar desconocido**

**-¿**de dónde sacaron esa camilla Chieko-chan?-pregunto Kami a su hermana que estaba en su oficina junto con su otras dos hermanas

-no tengo la menor idea Kami-sama-dijo su hermana viendo la pantalla con el ceño fruncido a ver como las mujeres tomaban la temperatura de Naruto mientras vestían ropa de enfermeras que Kami sabe dónde sacaron

-¿Dónde y cuándo se pusieron esos trajes ridículos?-pregunto Kami

(Eh tal vez no)

-no tengo la menor idea Etsuko-chan (Niña Celestial) pero dime ¿tengo que llevarme la alma de kaka-teme?-pregunto la diosa Shinigami con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

-me temo que aun no Eiko-chan, según parece aun necesitamos que viva un tiempo más-dijo Kami a su hermana

-aww pero yo quería divertidme con mi nuevo juguete-dijo la diosa Yami mientras hacía pucheros

-oh vamos Ayumi-chan aun tienes a gato para jugar-dijo Eiko para levantarle el animo

-lo haría pero Naruto-kun ya rompió la mente de gato con su genjutsu demoníaco, y así no es divertido-dijo la diosa mirando el suelo con una expresión molesta y infantil

-hablando de ese genjutsu ¿ya cambiaron los recuerdos de la gente?-pregunto Kami

-si Kami-sama los humanos que presenciaron la muerte de gato solo recuerdan como los ojos de gato parecía incendiase

Causándole la muerte-dijo la diosa destino a su hermana que asintió con la cabeza

-guau no habíamos tenido que intervenir así desde que Ayumi-chan la cago con el Juubi-dijo Eiko burlándose de su hermana que se puso en un rincón de la oficina en posición fetal mientras una nube de lluvia caía sobre su cabeza

-Eiko eso no fue muy amable-dijo su hermana Chieko con enojo

-¿Por qué solo me llamas por mi nombre cuando estas enojada conmigo?-pregunto la diosa Shinigami con un suspiro mientras caminaba a su hermana deprimida y puso una mano en su hombro-Ayumi-chan no te pongas así, no fue tu culpa solo querías disminuir tu pápelo creando una criatura que castigara las almas en el infierno, ¿Cómo ibas a saber que tu experimento seria una bestia sin control? o que escaparía al reino de los humanos donde no podemos interferir y que Etsuko-chan haya tenido que crear una alma con su propio chakra que los humanos conocerían como el Rikudou sennin para que luego yo tenga que limpiar tu desastre -dijo Eiko para subir el ánimo de su hermana pero consiguió todo lo contario

-baka-dijo Kami y siguió viendo la pantalla donde Kurenai y Yugao que trataban de alejar a Naruto de las mujeres lo cual era muy difícil aun con sus genjutsus y habilidades ninjas

**Casa de Tazuna**

Era de noche y vemos a Naruto mirándose en el espejo del baño

Hoy había sido un día muy loco, con un suspiro salió del baño para irse a dormir vio el cuerpo de Kakashi que estaba lleno de heridas y vendas, Kakashi movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras murmurabas cosas que Naruto no podría entender

-_debe estar soñando con esa multitud de chicas-_pensó Naruto un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo-_ solo es una simple misión me dijeron, nada de otro mundo me dijeron-_pensó Naruto con un poco de enojo

-lo mejor es que descanse- se dijo a sí mismo y sin más se acostó en la suave cama-_oh Kami-sama esto era lo que necesitaba_-pensó Naruto disfrutando la suave, cálida, y húmeda cama-_¿húmeda? ¿Qué carajo?-_pensó Naruto abrió los ojos para verse en el pasillo poco iluminado de su paisaje mental

-_¿Por qué miedra estoy aquí? No tenía pensado ver al zorro seguro está enojado porque le patee el culo, lo mejor es que le dé un poco de espacio-_pensó y cerró los ojos para volver al mundo real y volvió a sentir la cómoda, suave, fría, húmeda cama

-_¿Qué demonios?-_pensó Naruto con furia no se molesto en abrir los ojos y trato de volver al mundo real, pero no funcionaba si hubiese tenido los ojos abierto hubiera visto como una pequeña sombra con forma de cadena se unía a su sombra como si lo atara a su paisaje mental

-_¿acaso el zorro quiere hablar? no sabía que podría traerme a mi paisaje mental-_pensó Naruto y con un suspiro abrió sus ojos se levanto y camino a la jaula del kiubi

Había algo diferente esta vez no sentía la típica sed de sangre del zorro, que parecía no tener fin, se sentía incomodo sin esa presencia que emitía el zorro

-_calma Naruto debe ser una consecuencia de quitarle su chakra nada serio-_pensó Naruto ya frente a la jaula del zorro, lo que vio lo dejo en shock la jaula había disminuido de tamaño como una prisión real Naruto se acerco a la jaula lentamente

-_bien esto es raro… ¿acaso a quitarle su chakra el zorro disminuyo?, tal vez su tamaño depende de la cantidad de chakra que tenga-_pensó Naruto una imagen chibi del zorro apareció en su mente, uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse, pero debía ponerse serio se acerco lentamente a los barrotes de la jaula, escucho como alguien parecía llorar

-¿_el zorro está llorando? ¿Qué demonios sucede?-_pensó Naruto en shock puso chakra en sus oídos para oír mejor y oyó como una mujer lloraba dentro de la prisión-_bien esto es el colmo, es hora de tener respuesta el zorro quiera o no-_dijo Naruto y camino a la jaula del zorro y tal como le enseño su padres controlo su paisaje mental para doblar los barrotes y poder entrar,

_-bien ya es hora-_pensó Naruto y entro para hacer frente al zorro lo que vio fue algo fuera de este mundo allí en vez de un zorro había una mujer de 26 años, con un kimono rojo igual que su cabello de su cabeza salía dos orejas naranja con la punta negras_-¿__Qué__ CARAJO ES ESTO? ¿__Qué__ HACE UNA CHICA AQUÍ? ¿__Cómo__ LLEGO HASTA AQUÍ? ¿__Dónde__ ESTA EL ZORRO?-_pensó Naruto con desesperación, la chica seguía llorando sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Naruto

Naruto se quedo viendo a la mujer que lloraba, escuchaba el ruido de su respiración entrecortada, no sabía porque pero algo de decía que debía hacer algo para calmar a la mujer

-eh ¿hola?- pregunto Naruto sin saber que hacer nunca había estado en esa situación, tal vez con tsunami y Kazuyo pero él a menos sabía porque se sentía así con esta mujer ni siquiera sabía donde comenzar, vio como la mujer levanto la cabeza como si le hubiesen dado un latigazo, vio como los ojos azules de la mujer estaba lleno de lagrimas y lo miraba fijamente

-¿na… Naru… Naruto-kun? ¿Eres tú?-dijo la mujer con una voz triste y en shock a verlo

-eh si señorita ¿podría decirme ahhh-Naruto no pudo terminar cuando la mujer salto sobre él en una abrazo bien fuerte tirándolo al suelo

-lo siento tanto Naruto-kun, yo era tan débil trate de luchar en serio lo hice pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, yo lo siento tanto-gritaba la mujer mientras lloraba en su pecho ella había visto toda su vida hace poco al despertarse del genjutsu si hubiese sido un mortal de seguro habría muerto por la sobrecarga de información que paso a una velocidad increíble gracias a su fortaleza mental y chakra curativo pudo archivar todo esos recuerdos-si hubiese sido más fuerte no tendrías que haber vivido todo eso-

Naruto se quedo callado mientras la mujer lloraba sin idea de que hacer-_bien analicemos esto, estoy en la jaula del zorro, que no se ve en ninguna parte en su lugar hay una mujer pelirroja con… orejas…. De zorro… ¡NO PUEDE SER!-_pensó Naruto sacando la teoría más loca en su vida

-yo lo siento tanto-lloraba la mujer mientas abrazaba con más fuerza a su carcelero en la oscura cárcel

-¿kiubi?-pregunto Naruto en voz baja, vio como la mujer levanto su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos mientras las lagrimas caían por sus hermosos ojos azules y ahí Naruto se dio cuenta que su loca teoría era correcta, su mente era un remolino quería respuesta pero sabía que no era el momento para eso primero debía consolar a la mujer delante suyo así que la abrazo y sintió como ella temblaba en sus brazos al contacto, uso su mano para acariciar su suave cabellera rojiza para calmarla

-si te perdone cuando eras una bola de pelos gigante ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora que eres una mujer hermosa?, kiubi-chan-dijo Naruto para calmar a la mujer

_-¿mujer hermosa? ¿Kiubi-chan?-_pensó la mujer y dio gracia a los dioses que el lugar era oscuro y que su rostro estaba escondido en el pecho de Naruto para que no vea su sonrojo-¿_de qué me preocupo? Seguro pensara que estoy enferma es tan inocente-_

-Etto ¿estás bien kiubi-chan? Estas muy roja ¿estás enferma?_-_pregunto Naruto mientras veía a la mujer que empezó a temblar-¿dije algo malo kiubi-chan?-pregunto Naruto cuando de pronto escucho la risa de la mujer

-Jajaja eres un baka ¿lo sabías? - Dijo la mujer mientras reía y rodaba en el suelo húmedo de la celda, por desgracia o fortuna según por donde se mire (en mi caso fortuna XD) el agua mojo su Kimono haciendo que se le pegue a su cuerpo y que Naruto vea su hermosa figura.

-Naruto sintió como un poco de sangre salía de su nariz - Mierda Naruto, contrólate, es él, digo la Kyubi de quien estamos hablando. Si ningún infierno se compara a la furia de una mujer ¿qué crees que pase con una mujer demonio? - Pensó Naruto con miedo, sintió como su sangre rompía las leyes de la lógica y gravedad y subió de nuevo por su nariz - ¿Qué carajos? - Pensó Naruto en shock pero recordó que estaba en su paisaje mental y podía controlar todo lo que sucedía aquí.

-Kyubi se reía como una niña pequeña, siempre le causo gracia que Naruto hiciera eso con Hinata o otras chicas, se veía tan inocente y adorable, le dolía su estomago mientras se revolcaba en el frio, seco, suave pasto de su celda - _¿Qué carajos? -_Pensó la mujer en shock abrió sus ojos y vio la luna brillando arriba de su cabeza sin poder creerlo. Sintió como Naruto se acostó a su lado mirando el cielo que creo - ¿Por qué? - Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver como Naruto cambio su paisaje mental, que consistía de una gran llanura llena de pasto, en el cielo solo se veía la luna brillando no había estrellas o arboles era muy simple.

-Porque eres mi amiga Kyu-chan - Contesto Naruto viendo la luna.

-¿Tu amiga? Pero yo soy la causa de tu dolor, ¿Cómo puedes considerarme tu amiga después de todo lo que te hice?

-Tú me enséñaste muchas cosas, como cazar en el bosque, defenderme de los aldeanos, me enseñaste como hablar con los animales y gracias a ello pude hacer amigos y una gran red de espías pero te considere mi amigo después del primer ataque que hicieron los aldeanos al apartamento que me dio Hokage-jiji ¿lo recuerdas? - Dijo Naruto recordando ese día.

**Flash Back Start**

-Naruto veía su departamento con tristeza, dejo caer su mochila de sus hombros, sus cuadernos cayeron y no se molesto en levantarlos, tendría mucho que ordenar esa noche, vio la puerta en el piso que tenia marcas de zapatos en ella debieron haber sido al menos 7 personas civiles, los zapatos ninjas están especializados para dejar la menor cantidad de huellas posible.

El suspiro y levanto la puerta para ponerla en su lugar, luego de hacerlo siguió viendo la sala. Todo era un desastre, sus muebles habían sido destrozados, el piso de su cocina estaba lleno de platos y vidrios rotos, sus paredes habían sido pintadas con grafitis donde decían las palabras que siempre odio. Demonio y Monstruo.

-El se quedo viendo las paredes con enojo pero sintió un olor a quemado de su cuarto y vio como el humo salía por debajo de la puerta, corrió rápidamente y abrió la puerta para ver como su cama ardía en llamas.

-Mierda - Dijo Naruto. Corrió al baño y vio como la tubería había sido rota junto con el inodoro y el lavamanos. Estaba desesperado, tenía que apagar el fuego antes que queme todo el lugar.

Corrió a su cuarto y con lo que quedaba de las cortinas de su ventana, golpeo el fuego para apagarlo. Luego de unos minutos el fuego se apago dejando solo cenizas.

Naruto se dejo caer a la pared de su cuarto tosiendo con fuerza, mucho humo había entrado a sus pulmones, su cara estaba mugrienta y su cabello se veía blanco por culpa de la cenizas, vio como sus manos llenas de quemaduras sanaban lentamente.

-Escucho como la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y con su poca visión pudo ver a siete figuras borrosas y escuchar una risa antes de caer inconsciente.

-Abrió sus ojos para verse en un pasillo poco iluminado y húmedo, vio sus manos que estaba sanadas como si nada hubiese pasado se sacudió el polvo de su cabello y se limpio su cara con el agua del pasillo.

Una vez limpio, se levanto y siguió el pasillo que conocía muy bien hasta llegar a una enorme jaula donde se veían dos enormes ojos rojos lleno de odio.

**-Maldita sea mocoso ¿Cómo puedes ser tan patético? **- Rugió la bestia que vive dentro suyo.

-No lo entiendo, esas heridas no pudieron dejarme inconsciente, yo puedo soportar el doble de ese dolor ¿Qué paso Kyubi? - Pregunto el niño viendo a la bestia.

**-El humo tenía un veneno lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer dormir un elefante, si no fuera por mi chakra estarías muerto kid **- Dijo el zorro con su típica voz oscura y llena de odio.

-Naruto asintió con la cabeza a la explicación del zorro, hubo unos minutos de silencio en la cárcel.

**-¿Qué esperas mortal? Ya cure tus heridas vete de una vez, ese humano patético que llamas Hokage te espera en la habitación del hospital - **Dijo el zorro a su anfitrión.

-Creo que me voy a quedar un tiempo aquí, no tengo muchos deseos de hablar con él ahora - Dijo Naruto. No quería hablar con el viejo de lo que paso con su departamento - ¿Sabes quienes fueron?

-**Sí, fue ese patético sensei tuyo, junto con un grupo de aldeanos - **Contesto el zorro.

-¿Iruka? - Pregunto Naruto con tristeza.

-**No, el otro, ese que llaman Mizuki **- Dijo el zorro con enojo.

-Ya veo - Dijo Naruto. Otro silencio invadía el lugar - ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche?

**-¿Hablas en serio? -** Dijo el zorro mirando a Naruto.

-Si - Fue la respuesta de Naruto.

**-Eres el humano más estúpido que conozco mocoso, solo tu serías tan estúpido para querer estar en esta cárcel, junto con el rey de los demonios, sin duda eres la criatura más estúpida que conozco - **Dijo el zorro mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir, escucho como Naruto se levanto y empezó a caminar a la salida - **¿Adónde crees que vas humano? No te dije que te fueras.**

-Naruto quedo en shock a lo que había dicho el zorro que seguía con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo, una sonrisa creció en su rostro, se acerco a la jaula donde el zorro dormía, y se acostó usando los barrotes de la jaula para que su cabeza no se moje.

-El zorro se quedo viendo el cuerpo de Naruto que dormía en la oscura celda, vio como su cuerpo temblaba por el frio del lugar, lanzo un pequeño suspiro y uso una de sus colas para abrigar al niño.

**-Maldición me estoy volviendo un idiota sentimental **- Dijo en voz baja el zorro. Vio como una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Naruto mientras abrasaba su cola - **Maldito seas Naruto **- Dijo el zorro antes de cerrar sus ojos para dormir sin saber que su carcelero seguía despierto y escucho todo lo que dijo.

-Gracias bola de pelos - Dijo Naruto en voz baja antes de caer dormido con la cola del zorro alrededor de su cuerpo dándole calor.

**Flash Back End**

-Esa noche tu me protegiste del frio, no tenias ninguna razón para hacerlo, tú solo lo hiciste - Dijo Naruto sentado viendo la luna que brillaba en el cielo - Fue ahí que te considere alguien precioso para mí - Dijo Naruto ahora viendo a la mujer que le dio un beso en su mejilla haciendo que se sonroje.

-Gracias Naruto-kun - Dijo la mujer apoyando su cabeza en sus hombros, los dos se quedaron callados viendo la luna que brillaba sobre ellos, un cómodo silencio invadía el paisaje mientras ambos disfrutaba el momento.

-Hey Kybi-chan - Dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio.

-Hitomi (Ojos hermosos) - Dijo la mujer mientras su cabeza seguía apoyada en el cuerpo de Naruto.

-Etto, Gracias… tus ojos tambien son bonitos Kybi-chan - Contesto Naruto mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se sonrojaba, no todos los días una mujer bonita te tira un cumplido (al menos en mi caso ) Naruto vio como la mujer levanto la cabeza de su hombro y lo miro con una expresión divertida - ¿Qué? - Pregunto sin saber que pasaba. Vio como la mujer empezó a reírse de nuevo de el - ¿Por qué te ríes? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Mi nombre real es Hitomi, baka - Dijo la pelirroja mientras se reía de nuestro héroe, Naruto quería parecer enojado pero no pudo evitar reírse tambien.

-Jajaja, si soy un baka - Dijo Naruto mientras se reía de su error.

-Aunque la verdad, tienes lindo ojos Naruto-kun - Dijo Kyubi ya calmada.

-Gracias Hitomi-chan, tu nombre te queda perfecto por cierto - Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa foxy - Pero puedes explicarme que te paso - Dijo Naruto y vio como la mujer suspiro.

-Es una historia muy larga Naruto-kun, por lo que vi en tus recuerdos ya sabes sobre el Rikudou Sennin - Dijo la mujer.

-Sí, ¿así que la historia es cierta? - Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

-No del todo, la verdad faltan muchas partes de lo que en realidad paso pero en resumen es cierto - Dijo Hitomi mientras contaba la historia - Veras el Juubi fue una creación de Yami-sama para disminuir su papeleo. ( Lo que hace un papeleo ¿verdad? )

-¿Su papeleo? ¿Creo a esa cosa por algo tan simple como el papeleo? - Pregunto Naruto mientras una gota de sudor caía por su cabeza - Yo pensaba que lo creo para destruir el mundo o algo así.

-No, Yami-sama no haría algo así, su trabajo es castigar las almas que hayan hecho el mal a diferencia de la creencia humana de que es una criatura que quiere destruir y gobernar la raza humana.

-Ya veo… Etto… bueno pues… ¿Cómo decirlo? - Tartamudeo Naruto sin saber cómo decir su duda.

-Quieres saber si es hombre o mujer ¿no? - Pregunto Hitomi viendo a su carcelero y vio como Naruto asintió con la cabeza - Bien para aclarar, Kami-sama, Shinigami-sama, Oráculo-sama, Amaterasu-sama y Tsukiyomi-sama son todas mujeres, los demás son todos hombres - Dijo Hitomi

-¿En serio? Si Anko-chan se entera de esto, se lo refregara en la cara a todos los hombres del mundo - Dijo Naruto mientras trataba de asimilar la información - Así que Yami es una diosa buena y creo al Juubi para disminuir el papeleo - Vio como Hitomi asintio con su cabeza - ¿Qué paso después?

-El Juubi escapo del infierno y creó un gran caos en el reino de los humanos, así que Kami-sama tuvo que interferir creando un alma con su propio chakra que sería conocido como el Rikudou Sennin y le dio el conocimiento de los Jutsus para que pueda vencer a la gran bestia pero su poder era demasiado fuerte, así que Shinigami-sama creó un contrato de invocación en la que un humano podía invocarla y sellar o destruir a su enemigo pero según las leyes divinas, los dioses no podían interferir pero Shinigami-sama encontró un vacío legal en una de la leyes.

-¿Un vacío legal? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Si, una vieja ley sobre la alquimia "nadie puede recibir algo sin dar algo del mismo valor a cambio" por eso el precio de usar este Jutsu era dar tu vida a cambio, luego de eso el alma de Juubi fue dividida en 9 partes y así nacimos los Bijuu, los 9 caminos del infierno - Termino la mujer.

-¿Los 9 caminos del infierno? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Si, ese fue el nombre que nos puso Yami-sama, según parecía el poder de Juubi era muy grande para él y lo llevo a la locura pero ya que nosotros solo teníamos una porción de ese poder pudimos actuar de forma más racional, aunque cada uno de nosotros tiene una personalidad dominante.

-¿Personalidad dominante? ¿Cuál es la tuya? - Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, de habérselo dicho cuando era un zorro gigante pensaría que esa personalidad seria el enojo o la ira, Naruto vio como la mujer sonrió y se acerco lentamente a él de forma sexy y provocativa ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y acerco su boca a su oreja derecha.

-Yo soy el lado pervertido Na-ru-to-kun - Dijo la mujer con una voz seductora, luego ella mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Ehhh… Etto… - Tartamudeaba Naruto mientras estaba rojo como un tomate y el sudor caía por su cuerpo sin control.

-JAJAJAJA - Se rio la mujer soltándolo y revolcándose en el suelo mientras sujetaba su estomago - ¡No puedo creer que en serio caíste baka! - Se ría la mujer de nuestro héroe.

-¿Acaso eres el lado infantil e inmaduro? - Pregunto Naruto con un poco de enojo.

-Jejeje no, soy el lado Cool - Dijo la mujer más calmada - Yo tengo la personalidad bromista como dominante, por eso tu, mito y Kushina fueron los mayores bromistas de su generación.

-Osea ¿que mi pasión por las bromas es a causa tuya? - Pregunto Naruto. Vio como la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-Si al ser mi Jinchuriki una parte de mi personalidad se mezclo con la tuya - Dijo Hitomi.

-Vaya - Dijo Naruto, de pronto la muerte de Gato paso por su cabeza - El Genjutsu que use en Gato ¿Cómo lo hice? ¿Tuviste algo que ver? - Pregunto Naruto. Ese tema era algo que quería resolver el nunca fue bueno con el Genjutsu y el que uso en gato debía ser de rango S.

-Ese fue producto del Doujutsu, Eien no karuma (ojos endemoniados: karma eterno) - Dijo la mujer dejando a Naruto en shock.

-¿Un Doujutsu? ¿Tengo un Doujutsu? - Pregunto Naruto sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, con ese Doujutsu castigamos a las personas en el infierno, cada Bijuu tiene uno y se lo pueden dar a sus Jinchurikis si quieren, cuando tu clon uso mi chakra mi otro yo decidió darte ese poder, ya actívado para que mates al hombre - Dijo la mujer.

-Ya veo, eso aclara muchas dudas que tenia - Dijo Naruto. Pero aun tenía una duda en su mente - ¿Qué quieres decir con tu otro yo? ¿Acaso eres bipolar? - Pregunto Naruto sin entender.

-Por supuesto que no baka, yo estaba atrapada en un Genjutsu muy fuerte - Dijo el Hitomi con tristeza.

-¿Un Genjutsu? - Pregunto Naruto en shock de que alguien pudiese hacerle eso a la reina de los demonios - ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?

-Uchiha Madara - Dijo con odio a la persona que la traiciono.

-¿Uchiha? ¿Como Sasuke-teme? - Pregunto Naruto.

-En realidad su nombre real es solo Madara el hijo del dios Susano y la diosa Tsukiyomi - Respondió dejando en shock a Naruto, que el clan de Sasuke venga de los mismos dioses - Él se puso el apellido Uchiha en honor a su novia, una humana cuya alma fue comida por un demonio cuando él hacia su prueba para ser un dios en el mundo mortal.

-¿Una prueba para ser dios? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Si, Madara debía pasar esta prueba al convertirse en un gran héroe para la raza humana y ser alabado por miles de almas, si pasaba la prueba el seria el nuevo dios Susano, mientras su padre se jubilaría.

-¿Los dioses se jubilan?

-Si, cuando un dios encuentra a alguien digno de seguir su trabajo, puede pasarle su titulo pero debe ser aceptado por los demás dioses, al ser hijo de dos dioses, Madara tenía una gran oportunidad para convertirse en un dios pero la muerte de su amada le rompió el corazón, el maldijo a los dioses por ver como el alma de su amada era destruida por un simple demonio, sus padres trataron de calmarlo pero él estaba lleno de ira y deseos de vengarse, así que juro que vengaría a su amada destruyendo el Olimpo, pero la cosa era que aun no era un dios, tenía una larga longitud de vida y una gran cantidad de chakra al ser hijo de los dioses, su poder era el 10% comparado a un dios, así que empezó a buscar aliados, tanto demonios como humanos, trato de convérsernos a mis hermanos y a mi pero nosotros siempre seremos leales a los dioses, así que tratamos de destruirlo. El problema fue que por el riesgo a la muerte, el activo su Doujutsu divino y con eso pudo distraernos y escapar.

-¿El sharingan es un Doujutsu divino? - Pregunto Naruto en shock recordando esos ojos rojos que tenia Kakashi.

-No, el sharingan es una anomalía genética que los humanos llaman Kekkei Genkai, el sharingan no viene de Madara, luego de cientos de años el siguió con su plan pero ocurrió la fundación de Konoha, ahí Madara vio a grandes Kekkei Genkais divinos, que podría usar para su fin. Trato de gobernar esas tierras pero tenía que enfrentarse a uno de los descendientes de Rikudou Sennin, los Senju.

_(NDelAutor: Madara no ayudo a fundar Konoha la batalla del fin fue la única pelea contra el primer hokage)_

-¿El prime Hokage? ¿Su clan son descendiente de Rikudou Sennin? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Sí, antes de morir a manos del Juubi, el tuvo un harem que consistía de tres mujeres. Senju Miki, Uchiha Suzuki, y Uzumaki Atsuko conocidos como los clanes legendario. ( Que suerte tuvo rikudou, lo odio )

-¿QUEE? ¿Mi clan viene del Rikudou Sennin?... Etto ¿no tiene un nombre además de Rikudou Sennin? - Pregunto Naruto decir tanto, esa palabra cansa.

-No que yo sepa, pero ¿qué tal si lo llamamos Riku? - Dijo Hitomi.

-No está mal, ahora que aclaramos eso ¡¿mi clan viene de Riku? - Grito Naruto.

-Sí, la mayoría de los clanes vienen, o de los dioses o de uno de sus lacayos, como el Nara que viene de un lacayo de la diosa Destino o el Inuzuka de uno de los hombres que trabajan para Amaterasu-sama - Dijo la mujer.

-¿La diosa destino? ¿Ella en serio controla todas nuestras acciones? - Pregunto Naruto. El no creía en eso del destino de que todo fuese controlado y planeado.

-No, lo que ella hace es analizar todas las posibilidades de las acciones humanas y ver si los dioses deben interferir o no cuando eso pasa y créeme son pocas las veces que ella te controla usando tu sombra, todo es producto del azar y las decisiones humanas… tu eres un ejemplo de eso - Dijo la zorra llena de tristeza en esa última parte.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hitomi-chan? ¿Por qué estas tan triste? - Pregunto Naruto mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.

-¿Te acuerdas el día que nos conocimos? ¿Cuándo quisiste terminar todo? ¿Cuándo te dije esas cosas tan horribles? - Dijo Hitomi mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus ojos al recordar lo que había hecho.

-Ya calma Hitomi-chan, esa no eras tú, era tu otro yo y si pude perdonar a ese Kyubi ¿Por qué no lo haría contigo? - Dijo Naruto mientras la abrasaba para calmarla.

-Lo sé, pero si no fuera tan débil nada hubiera pasado y Oráculo-sama no te hubiese visto como un peligro.

-¿Un peligro? - Pregunto Naruto en shock. Como un dios lo vería peligroso a él de todas las personas.

-¿Recuerdas mi oferta de darte mi poder para destruirlo todo? - Pregunto mientras lo abrazaba, vio como asintió con la cabeza - Se suponía que debías aceptar esa oferta o al menos eso calculo Oráculo-sama por eso Shinigami-sama fue a llevarse tu alma en persona, pero tú no te dejaste llevar por tu odio, tu rechazaste mi oferta y seguiste tu camino - Dijo la mujer, ahora mirándolo a los ojos - Tu cambiaste tu destino Naruto-kun.

-Vaya - Fue lo único que dijo Naruto mientras una sonrisa creció por su rostro - Puedo cambiar el destino, soy más cool de lo que me imaginaba - Pensó Naruto con orgullo de sí mismo - ¿Pero qué paso con Madara y el primer Hokage? - Pregunto Naruto para volver al tema.

-Veras, en ese entonces Madara tenía el 35% del poder real de un dios, lo suficiente para controlarme, el uso un Genjutsu en mi haciéndome una bestia llena de odio hacia la humanidad y llena de deseos de destruir pero parece que él no sabía que yo era mujer o si es un maldito machista pero me hizo creer que yo era hombre y me obligo a actuar como uno - Dijo Hitomi con odio al recordar lo que ese hombre le había hecho - Pero este Senju tenía un gran poder y sabia usar Jutsus del mismo Riku, lo cual lo hizo ganarle en la batalla sellándome dentro de Mito, mi primera Jinchuriki y una gran parte del poder de Madara dentro de él mismo, esto causo un gran enojo en Madara que estaba muy herido por la batalla, ya que debía recuperar todo ese poder con mucho entrenamiento, pero el Genjutsu que me puso a mi, era lo suficientemente fuerte para que dure 500 años.

-¿500 años? ¿Pero entonces como te libraste de él? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Yo no me libere Naruto-kun, cuando te volviste el nuevo portador del arma de Riku, el chakra blanco de la mismísima Kami-sama lucho contra el de Madara causándome un gran dolor de cabeza y rompiendo el sello, luego que tuvimos que pelear, descubrí que el chakra de Madara reaccionaba con mi enojo y furia haciéndose más fuerte, cuando me dijiste esas cosas antes de irte mi odio disminuyo lo suficiente como para que el chakra blanco saque al de Madara dentro mío que al estar dentro de tu paisaje mental el chakra se represento como un cuervo oscuro con el sharingan en sus ojos, yo pude atraparlo y destruirlo antes que escape. En ese momento todos mis recuerdos volvieron de golpe como si billones de clones se cancelaran al mismo tiempo.

-Auch - Dijo Naruto mientras hacia una mueca. Él había cometido el error de deshacer 100 clones al mismo y estuvo en coma dos noches, incluso con el chakra de Hitomi. Para tener que sufrir años de recuerdos de golpe y seguir de pie decía mucho de su poder, tanto mental como curativo.

-Si, fue algo muy doloroso - Dijo Hitomi mientras se agarraba su cabeza que aun le dolía.

-Hitomi-chan ¿no quieres que durmamos juntos? - Pregunto Naruto sorprendiendo a su nueva amiga.

_-¿Tan pronto? ¿Aquí y ahora?... ¡QUE MIERDA IMPORTA! ¡VAMOS A TENER SEXO TODA LA NOCHE!_ - Pensó Hitomi mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Estás bien Hitomi-chan? Estas muy roja, creo que deberíamos dormir para calmar nuestros pasamientos - Propuso Naruto, mientras Hitomi sentía que le caía una roca gigante con un grafiti que decía "eres una estúpida" sobre su cabeza - Eh ¿estás bien? Te ves muy deprimida Hitomi-chan.

-Si Naruto-kun, creo que tienes razón. Quizás deberíamos dormir un poco, hoy a sido un día muy largo para ambos - Dijo la Bijuu.

-Sí dame un minuto para imaginarme una cama para que podamos dormir - Dijo Naruto y empezó a imaginarse la cama mientras Hitomi se imaginaba que podrían hacer en esa cama.

_-Maldición ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me comporto como Ero-Neko? _- Pensaba mientras trataba de borrar esos pensamientos.

-Listo - Dijo Naruto. Al abrir los ojos para ver una cama grande para dos personas con sabanas rojas.

-Es hermosa Naruto-kun, que tal si nos revolcamos en la cama... digo acostamos en la cama jejeje - Se rio nerviosa por lo que dijo.

-¿Revolcarnos? ¿Por qué no? Suena divertido - Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.

-Etto ¿tú hablas en serio Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Ero-Kitsu... Hitomi mientras abrazaba una almohada con nerviosismo.

-Claro, me acuerdo cuando fui a dormir en la casa de Kiba y nos revolcamos como Akamaru antes de dormir, digo, los zorros tambien hacen eso antes de dormir ¿no? - Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa foxy pero una almohada le golpeo en el rostro.

-Baka - Dijo Hitomi mientras se sonrojaba pero de pronto se empezó a reír - _Jeje es tan inocente _- Pensó.

-Jeje, sabes, tienes una risa muy bella Hitomi-chan - Dijo Naruto mientras le daba su sonrisa foxy haciendo que la Kitsune se sonroje.

-Baka - Dijo Hitomi mientras se sonrojaba pero de pronto se empezó a reír - _Jeje es tan inocente _- Pensó.

-Jeje, sabes, tienes una risa muy bella Hitomi-chan - Dijo Naruto mientras le daba su sonrisa foxy haciendo que la Kitsune se sonroje.

-**¿**_Qué tiene esa sonrisa que me pone tan nerviosa?_** - **Pensó Hitomi mientras sentía mariposas en su estomago - Esperen literalmente siento mariposas en mi estomago - Pensó mientras sujetaba su estomago de pronto empezó a toser con fuerzas.

-Hitomi-chan ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Naruto lleno de preocupación, vio como Hitomi se arrodillo mientras tosía, Naruto al no saber qué pasaba empezó a darle pequeños golpes en la espalda mientras le decia palabras de apoyo.

Su estomago era un torbellino, mientras sentía como algo empezó a subir por su esófago puso su manos en el pasto y apretó con fuerza mientras vomitaba lo que sea que había en su estomago.

-Tranquila Hitomi-chan, solo escúpelo - Dijo Naruto y vio como Hitomi abrio la boca pero en vez de vomito salieron cientos de mariposas negras - ¿Qué carajos? - Dijo Naruto al ver como las mariposas salían de la boca de Hitomi y empezaron a girar en círculos creando una gran ráfaga de viento como si fuera un remolino.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? - Pregunto Naruto mientras se cubría los ojos.

-No tengo idea Naruto-kun, aunque siento una enorme cantidad de chakra - Dijo Hitomi mientras sus ojos dejaron de ser azul para convertirse en unos ojos rojos sangre - No puede ser - Dijo en shock y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa Hitomi-chan? - Pregunto Naruto. Vio como el viento empezó a soplar fuerte y si no fuera porque puso chakra a sus pies apostaría que hubiese salido volando.

-Este chakra es de Rikudou Sennin - Dijo Hitomi al ver ese chakra blanco que empezó a tomar forma dentro del torbellino.

-¿Has temblado algunas ves de miedo? - Dijo una voz dentro del torbellino - ¿Has experimentado el terror en lo más profundo de cada uno de tus huesos? - Continuo la voz mientras el torbellino parecía calmarse y mostraba la silueta de una figura humana - ¡Tiembla! ¡Póstrate ante mi antes de sucumbir al pánico! - Grito una voz mientras el torbellino se detuvo de golpe dejando ver a una joven mujer de pelo plateado (nota de autor es como la moka real de rosario vampiro pero al igual que Shinigami que se parece a raven de los jóvenes titanes solo tiene su apariencia no tiene ni su pasado o personalidad) - ¡Mi nombre es Kazahaya (Viento débil)! - Dijo la mujer con una voz seria y llena de autoridad dejando en shock a Naruto y Hitomi - Hola es un placer conocerlos - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su brazo en señal de saludo, haciendo que tanto Naruto y Hitomi caigan estilo anime.

-¡¿Qué clase de presentación es esa? - Grito Hitomi viendo a la mujer que salió de su estomago.

-Tienes que admitir que fue muy Cool - Susurro Naruto en voz baja pero de pronto algo lo tiro al suelo.

-Aww, es un placer conocerte por fin Naruto-sama - Dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba a Naruto.

-Saca tus sucias manos de el - Rugió Hitomi con enojo.

-Etto ¿Quién es usted señorita? Y ¿Por qué me llama sama? - Pregunto Naruto - _¿Acaso Hitomi-chan es un Bijuu pero al mismo tiempo la Jinchuriki de otro Bijuu? -_ Pensó Naruto, vio como la mujer lo soltó, se fue y se puso en posición fetal dándole la espalda mientras una nube de tormenta caía por su cabeza.

-Después de todo lo que hice por él no me reconoce - Murmuraba la mujer en voz baja - Después de cambiar su cuerpo y ayudarle a matar a ese hombre malo y liberar a Hitomi-chan de su Genjutsu, él no me reconoce - Murmuraba en voz baja mientras la nube que se formo arriba empezó a crecer.

-_Un momento, todo eso lo hizo… no puede ser - _Pensó Naruto en shock.

-El seguro piensa que solo soy una tonta arma mal afilada - Decía la mujer mientras empezaban a caer rayos de las nubes, de pronto sintió como alguien toco su hombro

- Etto ¿Gin no Tsubasa? ¿Eres tú? - Pregunto Naruto, vio como la mujer lo miro en shock y luego la felicidad pura.

-SIIII - Grito la mujer mientras asfixiaba a Naruto con un fuerte abrazo despertando la sed de sangre de Hitomi - Estoy tan feliz que Naruto-sama me reconozca - Decía la mujer pero de pronto sintió como algo se enredaba en su cintura, ella bajo la vista para ver como una cola la sujetaba bien fuerte de pronto la cola la lanzo por los aires - AHHHH - Grito mientras salía volando y se perdía en el cielo.

-Etto, eso no fue muy amable Hitomi-chan - Dijo Naruto mientras recuperaba el aire de ese fuerte abrazo - ¿_Cuántas veces casi muero asfíxialo por un fuerte abraso esta semana? - _Pensaba Naruto

-Naruto quiero que salgas del paisaje mental y tires esa espada de porquería a la basura - Dijo Hitomi con enojo. Ella ya tenía que competir con las demás chicas por el cariño de Naruto y no quería más competencia

-Pero… - Naruto no pudo continuar cuando una gran ráfaga de viento mando volando a Hitomi por los aires, Naruto se iba a parar cuando alguien lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Naruto-sama Kyubi-chan es muy mala conmigo - Dijo Kazahaya mientras abrasaba a Naruto con fuerza. Naruto iba a hablar cuando de pronto sus instintos le dijeron que salte lejos, tomo a la mujer en sus brazos y salto lo suficiente para esquivar una enorme mano de chakra rojo que se estrello en el suelo creando un cráter enorme.

-¿Qué demonios? - Dijo Naruto al ver al Hitomi que tenía una capa de chakra rojo con forma de zorro.

-Naruto-sama tu me protegerás de Hitomi-chan ¿verdad? - Dijo la mujer que Naruto tenía en sus brazos - ¿Sabes cuánto he deseado abrazarte Naruto-sama? se siente tan bien estar cerca suyo - Dijo la mujer mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto haciendo que este se sonroje y que a Hitomi le crezca otra cola a su capa de chakra.

**-Muere -** Rugió Hitomi mientras tres manos de chakra se dirigían hacia Naruto que la esquivo como pudo, lo cual era muy difícil de hacer con la mujer en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo Naruto-sama, yo lo protegeré - Dijo la mujer que salto de los brazos de Naruto y fue directo a Hitomi - **Fūton: Repusshō** (Elemento aire: palma de viento violento) - Grito la mujer mientras una gran cantidad de viento se podía ver salir de su puño derecho.

-¡**Muere! - **Grito Hitomi mientras saltaba con su puño izquierdo lleno de su chakra rojo. Pero de pronto unas cadenas salieron del suelo y sujetaron sus muñecas y tobillos y las ato al suelo haciendo que ambas pierdan la concentración de sus ataques y desaparezcan - _Oh Kami-sama, he visto suficiente hentai para saber cómo terminara esto _- Pensó Hitomi mientras se sonrojaba y babeaba.

-¿Podemos calmarnos un minuto? - Pidió Naruto a las dos mujeres que tenia encadenadas con las cadenas que creo en su paisaje mental - Ahora voy a soltarlas y quiero que los tres nos sentemos y hablemos como gente racionales - Dijo Naruto con autoridad.

-Como usted ordene Naruto-sama - Dijo la mujer de pelo plateado.

-¿Por qué me sigues llamando Sama? - Pregunto Naruto. No le gustaba que la gente le ponga ese título a su nombre.

-Por que usted es mi amo Naruto-sama - Dijo la mujer - Usted es la alma más pura que me ha poseído, incluso es más digno de ser mi amo que el mismo Rikudou Sennin - Dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-Mis otros dos portadores querían usarme para intenciones puras pero eran al mismo tiempo egoístas, Kenshin me quería para redimir sus pecados en la guerra y Tomoya me quería para poder proteger a su familia de la guerra pero al mismo tiempo quería usarme para ser reconocido por todas las naciones elementales, de las millones de almas que han intentado usarme ellos fueron quienes tuvieron las intenciones más puras, habían quienes querían usarme para destruir, matar, robar, por el simple placer de hacerlo, otros querían mi poder para gobernar el mundo, cada razón o era oscura o egoísta, llegue hasta el punto en que creí que el mundo estaba lleno de oscuridad y odio que incluso las pocas chispas que quedaban en este mundo tarde o tempano se irían apagando, hasta que fui segada por una luz, una luz que brillaba salvaje e indomable - Dijo la mujer mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos cuando Naruto la toco pudo ver que su alma era brillante la más brillante que había visto desde su creador, incluso pensó que estaba viendo un fantasma pero cuando Tomoya clavo la espada en el corazón de Naruto, ella pudo ver sus recuerdos, había tanta oscuridad, tanto odio haciendo que la llama en el alma dentro de ese pequeño Naruto desaparezca poco a poco, lo cual la confundió, como podía tener esa alma tan brillante si lo único que había era oscuridad. Vio en sus recuerdos como esa llama se extinguió y solo había una oscuridad que no la dejaba respirar, nunca había sentido una oscuridad como esa en ninguno de los millones de corazones que trataron de poseerla. No podía respirar en esa oscuridad se sentía asfixiada y solo había visto 3 años tres putos años, quería salir pero debía saber cómo esa alma puede ser tan igual que la de su creador. Entonces lo vio todo como hizo frente al zorro, como siguió luchando buscando algo que ilumine esa oscuridad, vio como encontró a sus personas preciosas vio como la llama poco a poco se encendía venciendo a la oscuridad creando al hombre que era ahora - Yo lo vi todo Naruto-sama, vi esa oscuridad en la cual usted tuvo que vivir - Dijo y sintió como las cadenas que la habían sujetado desaparecieron dejándola en libertad, vio como Naruto se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos.

-Tranquila Kazahaya-chan, yo estoy bien ahora, tengo a mi gente preciosa, que me salvaron de esa oscuridad - Dijo Naruto para calmarla, si algo aprendió en su cruel infancia era que los abrazos podían hacerte sentir mucho mejor, así que abrazo a la mujer que lloraba en el piso mientras acariciaba su cabello plateado.

-No tienes idea de cuánto he deseado abrasarte Naruto-sama, desde que vi sus recuerdos desde el principio, cuando eras un bebe súper kawaii, yo he deseado poder abrasarte y decirte que no estás solo, cada vez que te mirabas en el espejo preguntándote porque vivías, cuando esos monstruos te hacían daño yo deseaba abrasarte fuerte entre mis brazos, poder protegerte pero no podía, cada vez que intentaba abrazarte te atravesaba como si fuera un fantasma, cada vez que quería destruir a esos monstruos que te atormentaban pasaba lo mismo, no podía protegerte y solo podía mirar como ellos… - Ella no pudo continuar y siguió llorando en los brazos de su nuevo amo.

Hitomi miraba con tristeza, ella sabía lo que esa mujer debió sentir. Ese dolor que sentía en su corazón aun no desaparecía, la culpa la destruía por dentro si no hubiese sido tan débil nada de eso hubiera pasado.

-Una vez un sabio dijo; "El pasado es historia, el futuro un misterio pero el ahora es un regalo por eso se le llama presente" - Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de ambas mujeres - No deben preocuparse por mi. Esa parte de mi vida fue terrible es cierto pero gracias a ello soy el hombre que soy ahora, no niego que hay muchas cosas que quisiera cambiar o sacar de mi pasado, como todo el mundo pero lo único que puedo hacer es seguir adelante - Dijo Naruto mientras calmaba a la mujer en sus brazos, le dio una mirada a Hitomi y una sonrisa para calmarla, vio como ella tambien sonrió y sabia que esta noche no iba a poder dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Vemos el cuarto de Naruto que compartía con Kakashi, ambas parecían dormir en su camas cuando de pronto Naruto abrió sus ojos.

-¿Hitomi-chan, Kazahaya-chan? - Pensó Naruto.

-_Si Naruto-sama - _Se oyó la voz de la mujer peli plateada en la mente de Naruto.

-Te escuchamos Naruto-kun - Dijo Hitomi a su Jinchuriki.

-_Por un momento pensé que todo fue un sueño - _Pensó Naruto, aun le costaba creer todo lo que le había pasado anoche.

_-No fue un sueño Naruto-sama - _Dijo Kazahaya a su amo.

_-Oye Kaza-chan deja de llamar así a Naruto-kun, tu sabes que no le gusta -_ Se oyó la voz de Hitomi en su cabeza.

-_Pero no puedo evitarlo, me sale de forma natural -_ Dijo su nueva compañera.

_-Si te sientes cómoda creo que me puedes llamar así Kaza-chan - _Pensó Naruto. Ya que podría acostumbrarse a eso - Hombre tengo hambre ¿el _desayuno estará servido? _- Pensó Naruto.

_-Pues baja a averiguarlo_ - Dijo Hitomi.

-_Si Naruto-sama, el desayuno es la comida más importante _- Dijo su espada. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se levanto para ir a desayunar. Cuando bajo las escaleras vio a Tsunami con un cesto de ropa - Hola Tsunami-chan - Dijo Naruto a la mujer que lo vio en shock y soltó el cesto que tenía en sus manos.

-Auxilio - Grito la mujer con miedo, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-Tsunami-chan ¿qué pasa? - Pregunto Naruto pero de pronto del suelo creció un árbol que lo ato con sus ramas, vio como de ese árbol salía Kurenai con un kunai en la mano.

-¡KURENAI-SENSEI SOY YO NARUTO! - Grito con fuerza para que lo oyera, vio como el Genjutsu empezó a desaparecer para mostrar como la Katana de Yugao casi entra por su ojo derecho.

-Naruto-kun ¿eres tú? - Pregunto Yugao con el arma frente a Naruto.

-Sii - Dijo Naruto con miedo de que le saquen un ojo.

-Oh demonios, lo siento tanto Naruto-kun es que no estamos acostumbrados a tu nueva apariencia todavía - Dijo la mujer Anbu sacando la espada del ojo de Naruto.

-¿Naruto-kun estas bien? Perdona que no te reconocí, es que apareciste muy de golpe y me asustaste - Dijo Tsunami.

-Jeje, no te preocupe Tsunami-chan solo ten mas cuidado la próxima vez - Dijo Naruto mientras sujetaba su pecho.

-¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Kurenai.

-Si solo tengo un poco de hambre - Dijo Naruto que al fin pudo recuperar el aliento.

-Bien, pasa a la cocina todos están desayunando ahora - Dijo Kurenai.

-Okay - Dijo Naruto y se dirigió donde desayunaban los demás, cuando se cruzo con Sakura.

-Hola Sakura - Dijo Naruto a su compañera.

-AAHH - Grito la pelo chicle al verlo.

-Otra vez no - Pensó Naruto antes de saltar para esquivar las cuchillas de Asuma - Asuma, soy yo Naruto - Grito al Jounin barbudo.

-Naruto ¿eres tú? - Pregunto el hombre al ver al rubio frente a él - Jeje lo siento es…

-Que no están acostumbrados a mi nueva apariencia ya lo sé - Dijo Naruto interrumpiendo al Jounin.

-Naruto-nii ya despertaste - Dijo una voz infantil.

-Al fin alguien me reconoce - Dijo Naruto mientras abrasaba a la niña - ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-Kaa-san hizo panqueques - Contesto la niña a su figura paterna.

-Genial tengo mucha hambre pero sabes ¿Quién tiene más hambre? - Pregunto Naruto.

-No ¿Quién? - Pregunto la niña y vio como Naruto agarro su mano como si tuviese vida propia - ¡No! ¡No el monstruo de las cosquillas! - Grito la niña mientras corría.

-Nadie puede huir del monstruo de las cosquillas - Grito Naruto mientras seguía a la niña pequeña por toda la casa.

-Después de desayunar vemos a todos reunidos en la sala sin contar a Kakashi que seguía en la cama inconsciente.

-Naruto voy al pueblo para trabajar en el puente ¿vienes? - Dijo Tazuna al rubio que jugaba con Kazuyo.

-Claro Tazuna-Jisan, lo siento Kazuyo-hime pero la fiesta de té deberá posponerse hasta mas tarde - Dijo Naruto a la niña.

-Aww ¿enserio tienes que ir Naruto-nii? - Pregunto la niña haciendo pucheros.

-Si Kazuyo-chan ademas tengo que ir al pueblo a comprarme algo de ropa nueva - Dijo Naruto pero de pronto sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, algo dentro de su ser le decía que cometió un gran error - _Jejeje, oh Naruto-sama/kun estas en serios problemas _- Dijeron dos voces femeninas en su cabeza.

-Deja que te ayudemos con tus compras Naruto-kun - Dijeron Kurenai, Yugao y Tsunami al mismo tiempo, mientras sonreían con una sonrisa que le decía a Naruto "Escapa y no mires atrás"

-Etto, no será necesario chicas - Dijo Naruto mientras retrocedía lentamente. Pero de pronto siguió a su instinto y se preparo para correr lo más rápido posible cuando unos pares de brazos femeninos agarraron y se lo llevaron al pueblo.

-¡NOOOO! - Fue el grito que se escucho por todas partes del bosque.


	18. Cap18: Nuevo poder, adiós Nami

**Crónicas de un Uzumaki **

_Capitulo 18: Nuevo poder, adiós Nami._

-Era una tarde normal en Nami, el sol brillaba en el cielo los pájaros cantaban, y Naruto era perseguido por una multitud de fangirl, si todo era normal en Nami

_-¿Cómo pueden tener tanta energía? - _Pensaba Naruto. Estaba corriendo hace 2 horas sin parar ni un segundo, cuando escapaba de un grupo aparecía otro y continuaba la caza.

-_Tranquilo Naruto-sama, piénselo como un entrenamiento de resistencia para el combate - _Dijo una voz femenina en su cabeza.

-_Siii, "resistencia para combate" jejeje - _Se rio Hitomi mientras pensaba la ventaja de ese entrenamiento además del combate.

-_Naruto-sama Hitomi-chan actúa de forma muy rara - _Se escucho la voz en la cabeza de Naruto - _Está muy roja._

-_¿Roja? ¿No estará enferma? - _Pensó Naruto mientras corría por el bosque y escucho como las mujeres aun le seguían el paso.

-_Kami-sama ustedes dos son muy inocentes - _Dijo Kyubi.

_-¿Qué quieres decir Hitomi-chan? -_ Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-_Olvídenlo es mejor que no sepan - _Dijo Kyubi con un suspiro - ¿_No es hora de tu entrenamiento en Kenjutsu? - _Dijo para cambiar de tema.

-_Oh, es verdad Naruto-sama, es hora de que me sostenga en sus cálidas manos y me posea de una vez - _Dijo la peli-plateada.

-_¡No! ¡Yo seré la primera que Naruto-kun posea! - _Grito Hitomi con enojo aunque Naruto no podía verla pudo sentir como la cara de la Kitsune se volvía rojo oscuro - _Eh… poseer…. mi chakra… ¡Si eso, poseer mi chakra jejeje! - _Se oía la risa nerviosa de la mujer.

-_Pero Hitomi-chan creí que habíamos estado de acuerdo en que Naruto-sama entrenaría conmigo primero ya que según tu, el entrenamiento que pensaste para Naruto es muy agotador - _Dijo la espada de Naruto.

-_Oh, es verdad se me olvido jejeje - _Se reía Kyubi y daba gracias a los dioses que esos dos fueran tan inocentes - _Es que estoy muy ansiosa de que Naruto-kun me posea… mi chakra poseer mi chakra jejeje._

_-Tranquila Hitomi-chan, Naruto-sama es muy fuerte estoy segura que puede poseernos a ambas._

_-¿Poseernos… a ambas? - _Dijo la Ero-Kitsune con una voz soñadora mientras su imaginación le mostraba miles de imágenes.

-_AHHHH - _Se escucho el grito de Kazahaya - _¡Naruto-sama! ¡Naruto-sama! ¡A Hitomi-chan le sale mucha sangre de la nariz! - _Grito llena de preocupación.

_-¡Kami-sama! ¡No te preocupe Kaza-chan voy en camino!_

-¡Te atrapamos Naruto-sama! - Se escucho el grito de una mujer que salto hacia Naruto pero este desapareció con un Shunshin del lugar.

-¿Qué demonios? - Dijeron muchas mujeres al ver como Naruto desapareció.

-¡Naruto-sama es tan genial! - Grito una con estrellas en sus ojos.

-¡Siii! - Gritaron todas las demás con estrellas y corazones en sus ojos.

-Mientras tanto en una cueva muy lejos del grupo de fangirls, vemos a Naruto en posición de loto concentrándose para entrar a su paisaje mental, cuando abrió sus ojos vio un gran bosque lleno de arboles donde unos pequeños zorros y tigres jugaban entre sí o seguían unas cuantas mariposas que volaban por ahí.

-Naruto se levanto y corrió a una pequeña casa que estaba en el claro cerca de un enorme lago, al abrir la puerta casi sale volando por una hemorragia nasal. Ahí vio a su amiga peli-plateada con un traje de enfermera muy ajustado que resaltaba su figura.

-¡Naruto-sama! ¡Me alegra tanto que este aquí! - Grito la mujer antes de darle un fuerte abrazo a Naruto.

-Eh, a mi también me alegra verte Kaza-chan ¿Dónde está Hitomi-chan? - Pregunto Naruto - _¿De dónde saco ese disfraz de enfermera? - _Pensó olvidándose que él le había dado cierto control a ambas en su paisaje mental.

-oh rápido Naruto-sama venga rápido, a Hitomi-chan le salió mucha sangre por la nariz y empezó a dar espasmos en el suelo y… - Decía la mujer mientras llevaba a Naruto a la habitación de arriba, donde vemos a Kyubi acostada en una cama con tapones en su nariz y con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza que se estaba evaporando por el calor que salía de su cuerpo.

-Jeje…Siii…Naruto-kun Jeje - Decía Hitomi entre sueños con el rostro rojo y una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras sus orejas de zorro se movían alegremente junto con su cola.

-¿Qué le pasa? - Pregunto Naruto sin entender que le pasaba a su amiga.

-No lo sé Naruto-sama ¿qué piensa que debamos hacer? - Pregunto su fiel espada.

-Lo mejor es que la dejemos descansar un rato para que se mejore - Dijo Naruto ya que fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Él podía curar heridas pero no podía hacer nada contra las cosas que entraban al organismo como virus o venenos - Mejor vámonos.

-Si usted lo dice Naruto-sama pero primero debo quitarle el termómetro - Dijo la mujer.

-¿Termómetro? pero si no tiene ninguno en su boca - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Los termómetros se ponen en la boca? - Pregunto la mujer mientras inclinaba la cabeza en confusión.

-Etto, es lo más común aunque a veces se… ponen en… el...el…- Empezó a tartamudear Naruto mientras su cara se puso roja y un poco de sangre salía de su nariz.

-oh Kami-sama, Hitomi-chan lo contagio Naruto-sama - Grito la mujer con preocupación y antes de que Naruto pudiese hablar, Kazahaya lo agarro y lo tiro a la cama al lado de Hitomi.

-¿Qué demonios? - Dijo Naruto que estaba acostado boca abajo.

-Tranquilo Naruto-sama voy a tomar su temperatura - Dijo la mujer que tenía un traje anti radiación amarrillo que se pegaba a su cuerpo, mientras le mostraba un pequeño termómetro a nuestro héroe que se puso azul de miedo.

-¡NOOOO! - Gritaba mientras trataba de levantarse pero la mujer se puso arriba suyo para que no se pueda levantar - ¡POR KAMI-SAMA NO ME PONGAS ESO AHÍ KAZA-CHAN! - Suplicaba Naruto.

-¡Lo siento Naruto-sama pero es por su bien! - Grito la mujer que estaba arriba suyo - ¡Ahí va!

-¡NOOO! - Grito Naruto mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza pero sintió algo entre sus dedos del pie - ¿Qué carajo? - Dijo y miro hacia sus pies para ver el termómetro entre sus dedos del pie.

-Ves, no fue tan terrible Naruto-sama - Dijo su amiga mientras sonreía dentro de su traje anti radiación.

-_¿Por qué las mujeres son tan raras? - _Pensó Naruto mientras suspiraba de alivio y le daba gracias a los dioses - _¿Dónde saco ese traje anti radiación? - _Pensó Naruto mientras un poco de sangre salía de su nariz al ver como se pegaba a su cuerpo.

**Time skip 3 horas después**

-Hitomi se había despertado diciendo que tuvo una baja de azúcar, así que después de comer algo. Vemos a Naruto y las dos mujeres que viven en su paisaje mental en el claro.

-Bien ¿está listo para su entrenamiento en Kenjutsu, Naruto-sama? - Pregunto la mujer a su amo.

-Por supuesto que si Kaza-chan - Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía en posición de combate con la espada de madera que Kazahaya creó para el - Es hora de iniciar un desastre - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara, iba a atacar cuando sintió que algo venia a una gran velocidad a su izquierda. Él dirigió su mirada hacia ahí para ver como un enorme tronco venia hacia el - ¿Qué carajos? - Grito antes de saltar lejos para esquivarlo.

-Eso estuvo cerca - Dijo pero de pronto sintió un temblor bajo sus pies, miro hacia abajo para ver como unos bambús muy afilados salían del suelo - ¡Demonios! - Grito Naruto mientras saltaba de un lado para otro para evitar ser una brocheta humana - _Un momento, tengo una idea - _Pensó Naruto antes de saltar al agua del lago usando su chakra para no hundirse, al fin pudo tomar un pequeño respiro, literalmente un pequeño respiro ya que de la nada salió un cocodrilo gigante del doble de su tamaño - Mierda, Mierda, Mierda - Gritaba Naruto mientras trataba de huir del enorme reptil.

-Eh ¿ese es tu entrenamiento de Kenjutsu Kaza-chan? - Pregunto Hitomi mientras veía como Naruto estaba arriba del cocodrilo gigante.

-Por supuesto que si Hitomi-chan - Dijo su amiga mientras sonreía.

-¡Voy a convertirte en mi nueva billetera lagartija! - Dijo Naruto mientras apuñalaba al cocodrilo con la espada de madera que ahora estaba hecha pedazos, con toda su fuerza Naruto pudo clavar el pedazo de madera dentro del cráneo del animal dándole una muerte rápida - ¡JAJAJAJ! - Se rio Naruto cuyo cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas – Jajajaja - Su risa se empezó a apagar cuando vio tres aletas enormes venir hacia él - _Kami-sama por favor que solo sean unos delfines inofensivos que quieren jugar conmigo - _Rezo Naruto pero vio como tres enormes tiburones blanco saltaban directo hacia él - ¡AHHH!

-Eh, Kaza-chan ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que mi entrenamiento seria más duro que el tuyo? - Pregunto Hitomi al ver como Naruto corría por el lago por su vida.

-Creo que dijiste que controlar tu chakra seria mas agotador que practicar Kenjutsu - Dijo Kazahaya con su pulgar en el mentón - Es difícil recordar con los gritos de Naruto-sama.

-Pues… Creo que me equivoque - Dijo Hitomi viendo como los tiburones usaban a Naruto como una pelota de playa y se lo lanzaba entre sí - Mejor empieza con mi entrenamiento.

-Si Naruto-sama esta entero, hasta mañana entrenara contigo primero Hitomi-chan - Dijo mientras dirigió su mirada a Naruto que al fin había salido del agua y se puso a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire - Jeje aun no puede descansar Naruto-sama, el entrenamiento aun no termina - Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro asustando un poco a Hitomi que se alejó unos pasos.

-_No creo que Naruto-kun pueda sobrevivir hasta mañana - _Pensó Hitomi viendo la sonrisa de su nueva amiga.

-Oh Kami-sama al fin se acabó - Dijo Naruto que estaba acostado en la tierra mientras su pecho se movía agitadamente, cerró los ojos para relajarse cuando sintió algo en su nariz, abrió los ojos con miedo a que sea otra cosa peligrosa pero solo vio una mariposa que se posaba en su nariz - Oh gracias a dios es una inocente e inofensiva mariposa - Dijo Naruto sin saber cuánto se equivocaba.

-Oye amiga vete - Dijo Naruto y uso su mano para ahuyentar al bicho. Vio como la mariposa voló hacia su mano donde empezó a brillar - ¡¿Qué carajos? - Grito Naruto antes de tirar al insecto y salir corriendo lo más lejos posible de la extraña mariposa, pero una fuerte explosión lo mando a volar por los aires.

-¡AHHHH! - Grito mientras volaba unos metros para caer en medio del lago donde se hundió, no paso ni siquiera un segundo para que veamos como Naruto sale nadando a una gran velocidad del agua con un enorme tiburón blanco detrás de él.

-_Kami-sama esto no podría ponerse peor - _Pensó Naruto mientras nadaba por su vida pero como regla de oro cualquier historia siempre cuando dicen que no podría ser peor la cosa se pone peor.

-Ya que el cielo empezó a oscurecerse, Naruto miro hacia arriba para ver algo parecido a una gran nube negra que se acercaba_ - ¡OH MIEDRA! - _Pensó en shock al ver como la nube negra en realidad eran una enorme cantidad de mariposas iguales a la de antes.

-Dios mío ¿acasos estás loca? - Grito Hitomi al ver la situación en la que estaba Naruto que estaba en el lago huyendo de las mariposas explosivas, los tiburones y cocodrilos hambrientos más los bambús afilados que salían del agua.

-Tienes que detener esto antes que algo le pase a Naruto - Dijo al ver como Naruto arriesgaba su vida.

-Tranquila Kyubi-san solo quiero probar una teoría que tengo - Contesto Kazahaya con una voz seria sorprendiendo a Kyubi.

-¿Una teoría? ¿No sabes que si Naruto muere aquí también muere en el mundo real? - Dijo Hitomi con miedo.

-Si lo sé, pero aquí sus heridas no son reales y lo mejor es que lo active aquí que en una situación de vida o muerte real - Respondió sin dejar de ver a Naruto con una mirada seria - _Por favor Naruto-sama no me odie por esto._

-¿Activar? ¿De qué demonios hablas? - Dijo Hitomi sin entender que pasaba por la mente de su amiga - _¿Por qué Naruto no detiene esto? Es su paisaje mental, él puede detenerlo cuando quiere ¿Por qué no lo hace? - _Pensó Hitomi al ver como Naruto seguía luchando por su vida.

-_No puedo dejar que esto siga así debo detenerlo -_ Pensó Hitomi mientras cerraba sus ojos y usaba su poder mental para hacer desaparecer toda las cosas que creo Kazahaya.

-¡AHHH! - Grito Naruto cuando unas anguilas eléctricas salieron del agua junto con un par de pirañas - ¡DETENGAN ESTO DE UNA PUTA VEZ! - Grito Naruto. Estaba cansado y herido por una extraña razón su chakra había disminuido mucho y sus heridas no sanaban, no importa cuánto lo pensase su paisaje mental seguía igual

-¡¿Qué demonios, no puedo cambiar el paisaje mental? - Grito Hitomi en shock.

-¿Qué? - Dijo Kazahaya sorprendida. Miro hacia Naruto y ordeno a su mente a desaparecer todo eso pero no importaba cuanto lo intentase tampoco podía - ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso Naruto-sama nos quito la habilidad de controlar su paisaje mental?

-**Eien no karuma** (karma eterno) - Dijo Hitomi que tenía los ojos cerrados cuando los abrió vemos como sus ojos eran igual al de cuando era un zorro gigante - ¿Qué demonios? - Dijo en shock al ver como unas cadena salían de la sombra de Naruto y se metía dentro de la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Hitomi-chan? - Dijo Kazahaya al ver la mirada en shock de su amiga.

-Kiubi vio a su amiga y vio como de su sombra también salió una cadena y se metió dentro de su cabeza, dirigió su mano con miedo a la parte trasera de su cabeza pero no podía, como si algo la detuviese.

-¿Hitomi-chan que pasa? - Pidió de nuevo Kazahaya con preocupación. Escucho los gritos de Naruto y vio como salió volando después de una explosión y sabia que ya era demasiado, iba a saltar para ayudarlo pero su cuerpo no se movía no importaba cuanto lo intentase. Vio el cuerpo herido de Naruto en el agua - ¡Naruto-sama! - Grito presa del pánico mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

_-Mi chakra disminuye cada segundo que pasa y cada vez atacan más rápido - _Pensó Naruto al esquivar una mariposa explosiva. Puso su mano para defenderse de la explosión pero la cola del cocodrilo lo mando lejos del fuego directo a la boca de uno de los tiburones – **Rasengan - **Grito Naruto para poder matar al pez pero unas anguilas saltaron frente a su Jutsu creando una explosión de chakra.

-Ahhh - Grito Naruto que salió volando, chocando con el agua sin parar hasta unos metros, la electricidad en su cuerpo no lo dejaba moverse ya que había roto su sistema nervioso _- ¿Por qué me hacen esto? - _Pensó Naruto con tristeza. Al principio pensó que era un entrenamiento muy rudo pero su cuerpo ya no lo soportaba, las heridas que tenía le recordaban cuando era un indefenso niño y eso era lo que más le enojaba, él había entrenado para evitar sentirse así de nuevo. Todo ese sudor y sangre que saco en sus entrenamientos era para eso, él ya no era ese niño indefenso, se negaba a serlo, apretó sus puños con furia, pero lo que más le dolía fue que esto lo causo alguien en quien el confiaba.

-_¿Por qué Kaza-chan? - _Pensaba Naruto con enojo. Recuerdos de su niñez venían a su cabeza, el como esa mujer fingió querer darle de comer cuando moría de hambre, recordó esa sonrisa amable que le dio y como se transformo en una sonrisa sádica cuando empezó a torturarlo, ese niño que fingió ser su amigo para llevarlo al bosque de la muerte donde un grupo de shinobis intento matarlo, él se había prometido que no viviría eso otra vez, su corazón le dolía y sentía como unas lagrimas caían por sus ojos mezclándose con el agua del lago donde Naruto se hundía lentamente.

-¡Naruto-sama! - Escucho el grito lleno de miedo y preocupación de Kazahaya, el movió su cabeza que se hundía en el lago para ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, parecía que quería moverse pero algo no la dejaba moverse. Vio sus ojos que estaban llenos de impotencia y miedo.

-_Kaza-chan - _Pensó Naruto antes que su cuerpo se hunda en el lago.

-Solo un poco mas - Dijo Hitomi mientras usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para romper las cadenas del destino con la cual la diosa destino podía controlar a las almas – ahhh - Grito dando todo su esfuerzo cuando sus manos llegaron al fin a la cadena - _Lo siento oráculo-sama pero no puedo permitir que lastimen a Naruto-kun - _Pensó Hitomi antes de romper la cadena que la controlaba, iba a meterse en el lago para salvar a Naruto - _¿Qué demonios ocurre? - _Pensó Naruto mientras se hundía en el lago - ¿_Acaso Kaza-chan no es quien hizo todo esto? - _Recordó su mirada llena de lágrimas y miedo al verlo hundirse - ¿E_lla tenía miedo de que muriera? - _Pensó Naruto, recordó cuando era niño y deseaba que alguien sienta eso cuando el muera, al menos el más mínimo signo de tristeza como si su vida hubiera significado algo para esa persona, pero ahora sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir al pensar que sentiría si el muriese.

-_¿Qué sentirían todos si yo muriese ahora? - _Pensó Naruto y se imagino la tristeza que sentirían sus amigos, se imagino a toda su gente preciosa llorar por él y su corazón le dolía - ¡_No puedo hacerles eso! ¡Yo no puedo morir aun! ¡Me niego a hacerlo! - _Pensó Naruto y abrió sus ojos azules lleno de determinación y empezó a nadar hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, vio como los animales acuáticos nadaban hacia el dispuesto a matarlo.

-Él no sabía que le ocurría, su cuerpo se movía por sí solo y sentía un dolor en sus ojos lo único que sabía era que él no podía morir aun. Puso sus manos frente a las criaturas que se acercaban y el dolor en sus ojos aumento hasta tal punto que era insoportable, sentía como sangre salía por sus ojos aumentando la velocidad de los animales que estaban a menos de dos metros de él.

**- ****Shinra Tensei - **Grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas y sintió una gran presión en el agua antes que todos los animales salgan volando junto con el agua. Lo último que vieron sus ojos fue una cabellera rojiza y dos orejas de zorro puntiagudas.

**Lugar desconocido**

-Vemos a todas las deidades reunidas en su lugar de reunión viendo como Hitomi sacaba a Naruto del lago.

-Así que el mocoso humano si puede activar el Rinnegan - Dijo Neptuno, Dios del mar (sé que es un dios griego pero no sé el nombre de ningún otro dios japonés)

-Uzumaki Naruto parece ser un humano interesante - Dijo Morfeo, Dios de los sueños.

-¿Oráculo-sama que pasara ahora? - Pregunto Susano a la diosa que se veía deprimida.

-Ahora Kazahaya-san le enseñara todo lo que sabe del Rinnegan, Naruto-san mantendrá en secreto su Doujutsu hasta la invasión de Konoha, al mostrar los ojos legendarios la noticia se esparcirá por todas las naciones - Dijo Kami ya que su hermana no parecía querer hablar.

-Kami-sama no es que dude de sus decisiones pero aun con el Rinnegan el solo es un humano, sigo diciendo que hay que intervenir - Dijo Susano.

-Susano-dono usted sabe las reglas que debemos cumplir en nuestro universo, al menos que los humanos no sean capaces de solucionar la situación nosotros no podemos intervenir solo podemos darle un poco de ayuda - Dijo Kami con autoridad.

-¡Por favor! ¡Madara tiene la mitad del poder de un dios! ¡Ese mocoso apenas tiene el 10% de ese poder! ¡Es imposible que pueda contra mi hijo! - Grito Susano con furia.

-Cariño cálmate - Dijo su esposa mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su esposo.

-Como quieras, perdone mi forma de actuar Kami-sama no volverá a ocurrir - Dijo Susano volviendo a su lugar.

-Disculpa aceptada Susano-dono, ahora todos pueden irse y volver a sus trabajos, volveremos a reunirnos en los exámenes Chunin que celebran los humanos - Dijo Kami y vio como todos los dioses salían de vuelta su deberes. Vio a su hermana que estaba deprimida ir a su oficina, también vio como su hermana Shinigami siguió a su hermana en vez de ir a su oficina - _Parece que esas dos no van a hacer papeleo esta noche… cuanto las envidio - _Pensó Kami mientras lloraba lagrimas estilo anime.

-En la oficina de la diosa destino vemos como la mujer veía un archivo donde hay un joven hombre rubio.

-Maldición ahora debo borrar esto y poner esto aquí - Decía la mujer mientras escribía en el papel.

-Bien ¿se puede saber qué te pasa Chieko-chan? - Dijo su hermana que entro a su oficina.

-Mi trabajo ¿no deberías hacer lo mismo Eiko-chan? - Dijo Oráculo mientras seguía con su papeleo.

-Guau me llamaste por mi nombre, debe estar pasándote algo serio - Dijo su hermana fingiendo sorpresa - Dime qué te pasa.

-No tengo tiempo, debo cambiar este maldito archivo de porquería de nuevo, esta es la puta millonésima vez que tengo que cambiarlo ya que ese estúpido humano sigue cambiando todos mis cálculos - Decía mientras borraba el papel que se rompió por la fuerza que puso en la goma de borrar (nota de autor: ¿a quién no le ha pasado?) – Carajo, ahora debo escribir todo de nuevo - Dijo con enojo.

-Oh puedes pegarlo con un poco de cinta - Dijo su hermana quitándole el archivo.

-Oye dame eso - Dijo su hermana quien trataba de quitarle el archivo pero su hermana corría por su oficina.

-Primero deja que lea un poco, veamos "informe del humano Uzumaki" ¿Por qué hay un corazón arriba de la i de Uzumaki? - Pregunto deteniéndose de repente mientras se aguantaba la risa.

-¡Dame eso estúpida! - Grito Chieko que estaba roja mientras le quitaba el archivo a su hermana.

-Jajaja no puedo creerlo ¿corazoncitos en la i? jajaja - Se reía Eiko.

-Cállate, miles de personas ponen corazones en la i - Dijo su hermana con enojo.

-¿Por qué no había un corazón en la i de informe entonces? - Pregunto Eiko.

-Ehhh ¿se me olvido? - Dijo Chieko que ocultaba su rostro detrás del archivo.

-Pues veamos que otras i te olvidaste - Dijo Eiko mientras le quitaba de nuevo su archivo.

-Oye dame eso - Grito Chieko mientras perseguía a su hermana de nuevo.

-Veamos "el día miércoles Uzumaki Naruto fue a Ichiraku a comer miso ramen con Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi" hay 14 i aquí y solo veo una con un corazón - Dijo Eiko leyendo el archivo con una sonrisa.

-Dame eso antes de que te mate - Grito con enojo Chieko.

-Soy Shinigami, la puta diosa de la muerte ¿Cómo demonios puedes matarme? - Pregunto Eiko levantando la vista del archivo.

-Ehhh, eso no importa, dame el archivo de Naruto-kun… digo Uzumaki-kun… san quiero decir Uzumaki-san - Dijo Chieko con el rostro rojo.

-Jajaja ¿kun? Oh dios espera que Ayumi-chan escuche esto - Se reía la diosa Shinigami.

-Cállate - Dijo su hermana con enojo.

-"Luego de despertar Uzumaki Naruto tendrá un gran odio a la diosa destino por haberlo controlado a él y a Kyubi junto con su espada" - Dijo Eiko en voz baja mientras leía el archivo que escribió su hermana.

Un silencio invadió la oficina de la diosa destino.

-Te dije que me des mi archivo Eiko-chan - Dijo Oráculo mientras sacaba el archivo de las manos de su hermana y se sentaba en su escritorio y ponía el archivo de Naruto en uno de los cajones - Mejor vete antes que Kami-sama sepa que estas escapando del papeleo de nuevo.

-Tranquila, tengo a un clon haciendo el papeleo - Contesto Eiko que veía a su hermana - ¿En serio crees que Naruto te odiara Chieko-chan?

-Yo lo controle como si fuera un juguete, esa es una de las cosas que más odia en una persona, pero lo peor fue que me metí con dos personas preciosas para el - Dijo la diosa destino mientras veía otro archivo de una mujer pelirroja con grandes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos y un tatuaje en su frente que era el Kanji amor - Además que importa, solo es un humano igual que los otros, que solo saben echarme la culpa de sus problemas - Dijo mientras escribía algo en el archivo vio como su hermana se acercó a su escritorio y saco el control remoto de su televisión.

-¿Por qué no te vas a ver tu televisión? ahora estoy ocupada - Pregunto Chieko a su hermana que apretó un botón para que una pared se abra mostrando una enorme televisión de alta calidad.

-Tu tele se ve mejor que la mía, además levantarme e ir a mi oficina sería muy problemático - Dijo Eiko mientras iba a la guía de canales - Veamos Naruto durmiendo, Naruto desayunando, Naruto entrenando, ¿Naruto duchándose? - Pregunto al ver la guía de programación de su hermana.

-¡Dame ese control! - Grito su hermana que estaba rojísima mientras trataba de quitarle el control remoto.

-Jejeje dios mío, no puedo creerlo - Se reía su hermana que tenía el control en su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda detenía a su hermana agarrando su cabeza - Aquí esta, paisaje mental de Naruto - Dijo apretando el botón para ver lo que pasaba en el paisaje mental de Naruto donde lo vemos hablando con sus dos amigas.

**Paisaje mental de Naruto**

-¿Las cadenas del destino? - Pregunto Naruto que estaba acostado en la cama con unas pequeñas vendas tapando sus ojos.

-Si Naruto-kun, esas son las cadenas que usa Oráculo-sama para poder controlar a las almas. Generalmente cuando ella la usa las personas no tienen la menor idea que están siendo controladas, yo pude verlas gracias a mi Doujutsu, ella impidió que pudiésemos cambiar el paisaje mental y ayudarte - Contesto Hitomi.

-¿Por qué ella quiso hacerme esto? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Creo que por la misma razón por la que yo lo metí en todo eso Naruto-sama, para que pueda despertar el Rinnegan - Dijo Kazahaya en un tono triste por ser la causa de que todo haya empezado.

-¡DESPETAR EL RINNEGAN! - Grito Naruto en shock - ¡¿COMO PUEDO TENER EL RINNEGAN? - Grito haciendo que Hitomi tape sus sensibles orejas.

-Es porque tu clan es descendiente de Riku-sama, Naruto-sama - Dijo Kazahaya a su amo.

-Pero nunca un Uzumaki ha despertado el Rinnegan antes - Dijo Hitomi. Al vivir dentro de Mito sabia muchas cosas de los Uzumaki y sus Jutsus, cosas que tenía pensado enseñarle a Naruto, pero nunca oyó hablar sobre un Uzumaki que haya podrido despertar el Rinnegan en los recuerdos de sus antiguas Jinchurikis - Es más, los Uchiha eran los únicos descendiente del Riku que poseen un Doujutsu - Dijo Hitomi.

-Si es cierto pero los demás Uzumaki no me poseían - Dijo Kazahaya viendo a Naruto.

-¿Te refieres a ese chakra blanco que sentí cuando Tomoya-Jisan me hizo tu nuevo portador? - Pregunto Naruto a su espada.

-Así es Naruto-sama, ese chakra era del mismo Riku-sama - Contesto sorprendiendo a Naruto - Cuando Riku-sama me creo a mí y mis hermanas me puso una gran cantidad de su chakra en mi ya que yo fui la ultima que hizo, al tener toda esa energía Riku-sama creo involuntariamente mi alma.

-Siempre me pregunte como una espada puede tener un alma, había pensado que Riku sello el alma de una mujer dentro de la espada - Dijo Kyubi mirando a su amiga - Así que tu alma genera el chakra de Riku y al enviarle cierta cantidad de ese chakra a Naruto pudo activar el Rinnegan igual que con mi chakra viajando en sus venas de chakra puede activar mi Doujutsu endemoniado ¿no es cierto? - Dijo kiubi a la teoría que se le ocurrió.

-Más o menos, pero en realidad yo no envió chakra al cuerpo de Naruto-sama - Contesto Kaza a su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres decir Kaza-chan? si tu chakra no viaja en mi cuerpo como el de Hitomi-chan ¿Cómo active el Rinnegan? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Cuando mi Chakra entro a su sistema se fusiono con su chakra a diferencia de mis otros portadores, usted ya tenía chakra de Riku en su sistema por ser un Uzumaki, por eso nuestra energía se fusiono ya que teníamos casi el mismo código genético en nuestro chakra, se fusiono matando su chakra normal y dejando solo el chakra de Riku y el de Hitomi-chan en su sistema - Contesto Kazahaya.

-¿Mi chakra normal? - Pregunto Naruto sin entender esa parte.

-Vera Naruto-sama, los Uzumaki empezaron a perder el chakra de Riku-sama al formar familias con humanos, su chakra antes estaba formado por el 80% humano y el 20% de Riku-sama mas el chakra de Hitomi-chan que viajaba a través de su cuerpo, al poner mi chakra dentro suyo era como llenar un vaso de agua y aceite con más agua, al final el aceite salió del vaso dejando solo agua - Dijo Kaza a su amo.

-¿La explosión fue a causa de llenar mi cuerpo con tu chakra? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Si, al hacer eso no solo cambio su cuerpo sino también su chakra - Contesto su arma.

-¿Lo del cambio de cuerpo fue un accidente? - Pregunto Kyubi.

-Si, al parecer la cantidad de chakra era muy grande para el cuerpo de Naruto-sama.

-Hey yo no era un enano - Dijo Naruto con enojo.

-Perdón Naruto-sama no quise decir eso - Dijo Kazahaya con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara - _¿Quién dijo enano? - _Pensó

-Sabes, siempre pensé que cambiaste el cuerpo de Naruto-kun para poder tener sex… sesión de entrenamientos con el jejeje - Se rio Hitomi con nerviosismo - Jejeje si horas de sesiones - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras la baba caía de su boca.

-¿Hitomi-chan estas bien? Estas babeando mucho y tu cara está muy roja ¿tienes otra baja de azúcar? - Pregunto Kazahaya.

-Ehhh, no te preocupes por eso pero dime ¿de dónde salió esa ropa cuando se transformo? parecía la que usan los Shinigami de la sociedad de almas - Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Esa ropa la sello Tomoya-san en uno de sus rollos cuando vi que el cuerpo de Naruto-sama cambio, vi que era de la misma talla así que se lo puse - Contesto Kazahaya.

-Guau, gracias Kaza-chan - Dijo Naruto. De que no haya tenido que llegar al pueblo desnudo - _Seguro Mei-chan me hubiese matado si despertaba en la cueva y me veía desnudo… ¿me pregunto dónde estará? - _Pensó Naruto con tristeza. Había buscado a Mei por el pueblo y no la encontró, según supo Zabuza se fue del pueblo junto con un grupo de hombres y mujeres con Kekkei Genkai que habían perdido a toda su familia y no tenían nada que perder, así que se unieron a la resistencia contra Yagura el Mizukage de Kiri.

-Naruto-sama ¿está bien? se ve muy triste - Dijo Kazahaya.

-Si, es solo que puse a pensar en Mei-chan - Dijo Naruto. De pronto sintió una pequeña sed de sangre aparecer de la nada, dirigió su cabeza donde pensó que venía la sed de sangre pero esta desapareció - ¿Qué fue eso? - Pregunto Naruto que no sabía que pasaba ya que sus ojos estaban vendados (olvidaste que tenía los ojos vendados ¿verdad?)

-Creo que fue Hito…ahhh - Se escucho la voz de Kazahaya - ¿Por qué me golpeaste Hitomi-chan?

-Ehhh tenias un mosquito en tu brazo - Mintió Hitomi.

-Oh ¿en serio? gracias Hitomi-chan eres una buena amiga - Contesto la peli-plateada.

_-¿Pero desde cuando hay mosquitos en mi paisaje mental? - _Pensó Naruto pero algo dentro suyo le decía que no lo diga en voz alta - Etto ¿cuánto tiempo debo seguir con los ojos vendados? - Pregunto Naruto para cambiar de tema.

-Pues, creo que tus ojos ya deben estar bien Naruto-kun, pero antes deja que apague la luz para que no te lastime los ojos - Dijo Hitomi mientras caminaba al interruptor de la pared – Listo, ya puedes quitarte las vendas y abrir los ojos.

-Cool - Dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a quitarse las vendas y lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos que le dolían, al principio todo era borroso y de a poco todo empezó a verse claro, Naruto se limpio los ojos para poder ver mejor.

-¿Está bien Naruto-sama? - Pregunto Kazahaya con preocupación.

-Si, es solo que me duelen un poco los ojos - Dijo Naruto. Parpadeo un par de veces – Listo, mucho mejor - Dijo Naruto ahora que su vista ya estaba normal.

-Oh Naruto-sama lo siento tanto, si no fuera por mi culpa no tendría que haber pasado todo eso, por favor perdóneme yo no quería que usted tuviese que sufrir tanto. Yo en serio trate de detenerlo pero no podía moverme - Dijo la peli-plateada mientras abrazaba a nuestro héroe y las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-Tranquila Kaza-chan, tu solo querías ayudarme a despertar el Rinnegan para que yo sea más fuerte y gracias a eso puedo proteger a mi gente preciosa - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Naruto-sama usted es tan bueno conmigo pero le pido que por favor perdone a Oráculo-sama, estoy seguro que ella habrá tenido una buena razón para hacernos esto - Dijo la mujer.

-Tranquila Kaza-chan, no sé por qué la diosa destino me hizo pasar eso pero según me dijeron ella solo lo hace para evitar cualquier peligro que amenace la tierra. Si para salvar a la tierra y mi gente preciosa tuviera que pasar todo eso de nuevo, lo haría sin dudarlo - Dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Oh Naruto-sama usted es tan comprensivo - Dijo la mujer mientras ponía su cabeza en los hombros de Naruto - Me alegra tanto que usted sea mi amo - Dijo Kazahaya mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla de Naruto haciendo que este se ponga rojo.

-Ehhh…. Etto, yo ¡AHHH! - Grito Naruto cuando vio una gran luz dañando sus ojos que seguían sensibles.

-Oh lo siento Naruto-kun se me resbalo la mano - Escucho la voz llena de enojo de Hitomi.

-Lo hiciste a propósito ¡envidiosa! - Grito Kazahaya con enojo dejando de abrazar a Naruto.

-¿Envidia yo? ¿De un pequeño alfiler como tú? - Dijo Hitomi con enojo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste zorra pulgosa? - Grito su amiga con enojo.

-¿Con quien Mierda crees que hablas alfiler de porquería? Yo soy la gran Kyubi no Youko, reina de los demonios, tu solo eres un pequeño pedazo de metal al lado mío - Grito Hitomi con enojo (creo que deje en claro que ambas están enojadas)

-Voy a hacerme un hermoso abrigo cuando termine contigo - Dijo Kazahaya mientras que de su mano izquierda se sentía una gran ráfaga de viento.

-**voy a convertirte en un motón de chatarra - **Dijo Kyubi con su voz endemoniada, mientras una capa de chakra rojo se formaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Ambas estaban listas para atacar cuando sintieron una gran cantidad de chakra cerca, ambas vieron donde sintieron el chakra para ver a Naruto que tenia la mirada baja y su flequillo cubría sus ojos, cuando levantó la cabeza para mostrar sus ojos que ahora eran grises con un anillo negro rodeando su retina.

-Ambas cálmense de una vez - Dijo Naruto con una voz seria mientras el Rinnegan brillaba en sus ojos, sorprendiendo a ambas - Guau, todo se ve tan raro con estos ojos - Dijo Naruto mientras veía sus manos con asombro haciendo que las dos mujeres caigan al estilo anime.

-Baka - Grito Hitomi a la forma de actuar de Naruto.

-Jejeje, lo siento es que esto es súper Cool - Dijo Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos y al abrirlo se veía sus típicos ojos azules - Todo se ve tan diferente con más brillo y nitidez, también pude ver unas líneas blancas que corrían por mi piel - Dijo Naruto.

-Esas deberían ser tus vías de chakra Naruto-kun - Dijo Hitomi, ya habiendo recuperado su compostura.

-¿Pero las vías de chakra no se pueden ver solo con el Byakugan? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Todos los Doujutsus pueden ver aunque sea un poco de chakra, el Byakugan tiene mejor poder de penetración que los demás por eso ellos se especializan en las vías de chakra, Naruto-sama - Contesto Kazahaya.

-Además de ver las vías de chakra ¿Qué hace el Rinnegan? - Pregunto Naruto.

-El Rinnegan hace muchas cosas Naruto-sama pero me temo que usted solo activo el primer nivel - Dijo Kazahaya.

-¿El primer nivel? - Pregunto Naruto sin entender, cerró los ojos y envió chakra.

-Kiubi y Kazahaya sintieron de nuevo la gran cantidad de chakra venir de Naruto, que tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió vemos que tenía el Rinnegan activado.

-_Kami-sama, Naruto-kun se ve tan jodidamente sexy con esos ojos… ¿Cómo se vería con mi Doujutsu? - _Pensó Hitomi mientras una imagen del rubio con los ojos rojos apareció en su cabeza-_¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! ¡SE VE TAN CALIENTE! - _Pensó con un sonrojo mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro a una gran velocidad.

-_ahhh Naruto-sama se ve tan lindo con esos ojos - _Pensó Kazahaya con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-ehhh ¿ambas están bien? se ven muy rojas - Pregunto Naruto viendo a sus amigas. Vio como el chakra rojo corría por encima de la piel y la ropa de Hitomi y un chakra blanco viajaba por el cuerpo de Kazahaya.

-ehhh yo tengo un poco de calor Naruto-kun - Dijo Hitomi.

-Etto, lo siento Naruto-sama, es que se ve tan hermoso con esos ojos que no pude evitar mi sonrojo - Dijo Kazahaya mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos asombrando a Hitomi y Naruto.

-¿_Ella lo admite abiertamente? - _Pensó Kyubi. Ella había pensado que su amiga trataría de esconder sus sentimientos por el rubio un tiempo.

-Ehhh…Etto, tu también eres bonita Kaza-chan - Dijo Naruto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿En serio cree que soy bonita Naruto-sama? - Pregunto Kazahaya con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

-Si, eres una chica muy bonita y amable Kaza-chan - dijo Naruto con un sonrojo en su rostro pero de pronto se sintió una gran cantidad de sed de sangre.

**-Grrrrr -** Se escucho el gruñido de furia de Hitomi - **Naruto voy a matarte lentamente - **Dijo con su voz endemoniada**.**

-_Oh mierda Hitomi-chan parece enojada, Kami-sama ¿Qué hice para que se enoje? - _Pensó Naruto con miedo de la furia de Kyubi - _Rápido Naruto, recuerda que te dijo Ero-Sennin sobre cómo sobrevivir de la furia de las mujeres - _Pensó Naruto usando toda su fuerza para recordar lo que le dijo el viejo.

**Flash Back Start **

-Bien Naruto escucha, lo que te diré es muy importante para la supervivencia de todo hombre en la tierra - Dijo Jiraiya a Naruto que estaba sentado al lado suyo frente a un rio (nota del autor donde le enseña a caminar en el agua en la serie)

-¿En serio? Cool ¿es un jutsu Ero-Sennin? - Pregunto el joven Naruto con entusiasmo.

-No, lo que voy a enseñarte es mejor que cualquier Jutsu en este mundo - Dijo Jiraiya ignorando el apodo que le puso Naruto.

-Oh dios mío, mejor que cualquier Jutsu, dime que es - Pidió Naruto saltando de impaciencia.

-Sobrevivir a la furia de las mujeres - Dijo Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto caiga estilo anime.

-¿Pero qué clase de estupidez es esa? - Dijo Naruto con enojo.

-¿Estupidez? - Dijo Jiraiya en shock pero sus ojos se suavizaron recordando que Naruto no tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres - Oh pobre e inocente criaturita ¿habré tenido esa inocencia cuando tuve su edad? - Dijo Jiraiya negando con la cabeza.

-Enséñame algo útil - Dijo Naruto con enojo.

-Cállate, lo que te estoy diciendo es serio mocoso - Grito Jiraiya mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza de Naruto.

-Ittai - Grito Naruto por el golpe.

-Ahora cállate, siéntate y escucha si no quieres que te de otro golpe - Dijo el viejo.

-Mugyuu, eso dolió - Dijo Naruto mientras se tocaba el lugar donde lo golpeo - Ok si es tan importante para ti lo hare.

-Bien, ahora escucha; Lo primero que debes saber es que nunca ni en un millón de años es buena idea hacer enojar a una mujer.

-Pero si la mujer es un ninja enemigo ¿no puedo hacerla enojar para que pierda la concentración en sus ataques y yo tenga una ventaja? - Pregunto Naruto.

_-¿Qué clase de niño pensaría en esa situación? - _Pensó Jiraiya con tristeza de que el niño tenga que pensar en esa parte de la vida en vez de juguetes o cosas así - Pues en ese caso trata de hacerla enojar un poco, repito solo un poco, si la haces enojar más de lo debido, créeme que te arrepentirás - Dijo Jiraiya.

-Ya veo - Dijo Naruto.

-Bien ahora escucha, por alguna extraña razón en algunos casos cuando el hombre es amigo de una mujer y la hace enojar o el hombre dice algo o actúa de forma pervertida frente a una mujer, el hombre parecerá estar hecho de acero y aunque la mujer lo mande de un puñetazo o una patada por los aires, va a sobrevivir con daños leves o se recuperara muy rápido, es uno de los misterio de la vida - Dijo Jiraiya escogiéndose de hombros ante esa cosa de la vida.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no me manden por los aires? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Buena pregunta gaki, veras cuando una mujer este enojada contigo dale la razón, no importa qué y pide perdón o sufrirás si dos mujeres están furiosas arrodíllate y pide piedad, llora si es necesario, pero si haces enojar a mas de 3... ¡Que Kami-sama se apiade de tu alma! corre y no mires atrás, usa todo el chakra que tengas para huir, luego cámbiate de nombre, tíñete el cabello y vive el resto de tu vida como un humilde comerciante en un pueblo lejano...si es que pudiste escapar obviamente - Dijo Jiraiya mirando el suelo con tristeza.

-¿No crees que eso ultimo es algo exagerado? - Pregunto Naruto mientras una gota de sudor caía por su cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Por qué te piensas que tome este trabajo como informante de Konoha? ¿Por diversión? ¿Por qué soy muy bueno consiguiendo información? ¿Por qué me gusta viajar por el mundo? ¡No! Lo hice para cuando espié las aguas termales de las chicas de un país y me atrapen pueda ir a otro para escapar de su furia - dijo Jiraiya.

-Como digas viejo pero dime ¿Qué pasa cuando no sepa porque la mujer está enojada? Dijiste que debía darle la razón sin importar que, pero ¿Cómo lo hago si no se cual es el problema? - Pregunto Naruto.

-¡Dios mío eres un genio gaki! ¡Tu coeficiente intelectual debe ser mayor de 400! - Dijo Jiraiya con asombro de que el niño haga la pregunta más brillante que escucho en su vida.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿Coeficiente intelectual? ¿Qué es eso? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Te lo diré otro día Naruto, pero primero voy a responder a tu pregunta anterior, veras hay veces en la que un hombre hace enojar a una mujer y no sabe que paso, en estos casos a tu edad debes hacer los **ojitos de cachorro no jutsu - **Dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Qué Jutsu es ese? - Pregunto Naruto - ¿Puedes enseñármelo?

-Primero inclina tu cabeza ligeramente a la derecha - Dijo Jiraiya viendo como Naruto lo hacía - Mmm mejor a tu izquierda…si mucho mejor, ahora pon cara de tristeza como si fueras a llorar.

-¿Qué? No voy a seguir con esta estupidez - Dijo Naruto.

-No, no, lo estabas haciendo bien, Naruto confía en mí - Dijo Jiraiya. Vio como Naruto suspiro y volvió a poner su cabeza como antes - Bien ahora mira ligeramente hacia arriba mientras haces pucheritos y que tu labio inferior tiemble un poco…bien mocoso eres muy bueno en estos ¿en serio es la primera vez que lo haces? - Pregunto Jiraiya.

-La verdad no es muy diferente a la técnica que invente hace poco **Ramen gratis no Jutsu **que uso en Ayame-chan cuando quiero un poco de ramen gratis - Dijo Naruto.

-¿**Ramen gratis no Jutsu**? ¿Cómo es ese jutsu? - Pregunto Jiraiya.

-Pues deja que te la muestre **Ramen gratis no jutsu - **Dijo Naruto mientras activaba el mortífero Jutsu.

_-¡Este gaki es un puto genio! ¡Kami-sama hasta tengo ganas de abrazarlo y darle todo lo que me pida! ¡Ni siquiera su padre podría haber inventado una técnica igual! - _Pensó Jiraiya viendo la cara que ponía Naruto.

-¿Qué te parece Ero-Sennin? - Pregunto Naruto deteniendo el jutsu.

-Nada mal gaki pero esa técnica es una espada de doble filo - Dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Espada de doble filo? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Así es, una espada de doble filo causa daño tanto a la víctima como el usuario, dime ¿Cuántas veces has usado este jutsu en la vendedora de ramen? - Pregunto el anciano.

-Unas dos veces - Contesto Naruto.

-Y ¿Cuántas veces ella casi te mata con un abrazo súper fuerte mientras grita kawaii?

-Unas 98 veces - Dijo Naruto a Jiraiya que se lo quedo viendo raro.

-¿Cuántas veces usaste el Jutsu y cuantas veces casi mueres por un abrazo de Ayame? - Pregunto de nuevo.

-Use el Jutsu dos veces y Ayame-chan casi me mata unas 98 veces con un fuerte abraso - Contesto Naruto.

-Bien voy a preguntarlo de otra manera ¿Cuándo Ayame estuvo más cerca de matarte de un fuerte abrazo? - Pregunto Jiraiya mientras suspiraba - _Según parece el gaki tiene mucha suerte con las mujeres._

-Las dos veces que use el Jutsu en ella - Contesto Naruto con un pequeño temblor al recordar el abrazo.

-Por eso es una espada de doble filo, ya que si no te mata por furia te puede matar con el fuerte abrazo pero es preferible morir de asfixia, créeme será mucho más rápido - Dijo Jiraiya - Así que a partir de ahora solo usaras esa técnica en una situación de vida o muerte de ahora en adelante este será un Kinjutsu - Dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Tengo un Kinjutsu? Soy el más Cool de todos, seré Hokage muy pronto - Grito Naruto con alegría.

-Pero te advierto, ese Jutsu tal vez solo funcione a esta edad quizás cuando crezcas no tenga ningún efecto, al menos que la mujer te vea patético y tal vez no te golpee muy fuerte - Termino Jiraiya.

**Flash Back End**

**-**_¿Debo usar ese Jutsu ahora? ¿Sufrirá efecto en Hitomi la reina de los demonios ahora que me veo mayor? ¿Cómo pude recordad todo eso en menos de un segundo? ¿Cómo supe lo que Ero-Sennin pensaba en ese momento? - _Pensaba Naruto en su mente, mientras Hitomi seguía gruñendo con furia y una capa de chakra con forma de zorro con dos colas que salían por su espalda al lado de su cola naranja.

-**Voy a matarte a ti y a tu pequeño alfiler, patético humano - **Dijo Kyubi con su voz endemoniada.

-No voy a dejar que dañes a Naruto-sama solo por tus celos zorra pulgosa - Dijo Kazahaya mientras el viento soplaba fuertemente.

-**¡¿Celos? ¡Voy a destruirte pedazo de hojalata! - **Dijo Kyubi con enojo.

- ¡**Kinjutsu Uzumaki: Ramen gratis no jutsu! - **Grito Naruto y en menos de un segundo el aire dejo de entrar a sus pulmones mientras dos brazos femeninos lo abrazaban fuertemente.

**Oficina de la diosa destino**

-¡KAWAII! - Gritaron ambas diosas con fuerzas mientras abrazaban fuertemente unas almohadas.

-Oh pero si es tan tierno con esos ojitos - Grito Chieko mientras el relleno salía de la almohada que abrazaba.

-Siii, sobre todo con esos bigotitos en sus mejillitas - Dijo Eiko mientras rompía la almohada en dos y tiraba las plumas al aire.

-Maldición Eiko-Baka estás llenando mi oficina de plumas - Grito Chieko con enojo mientras las plumas caían por todas partes.

-Jejeje lo siento Chieko-chan creo que me deje llevar - Dijo Eiko mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Mejor vete, ya me has atrasado mucho con mi trabajo - Dijo Chieko a su hermana mientras abría un cajón y sacaba el archivo de Naruto - Maldito humano problemático no podría hacer lo que yo pienso que hará por lo menos una vez - Dijo Chieko mientras borraba.

-Pues si hiciera eso no sería el humano del que te enamoraste - Dijo Eiko con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que a mí no me gusta ese humano? - Grito con enojo.

-Chieko-chan tu eres mi hermana, crecimos juntas hasta ser las diosas que somos ahora, ¿Por qué sigues mintiéndome? - Pregunto Eiko mirando a su hermana.

-Te vas a burlar de mí - Dijo en voz muy baja.

-Perdón no te escuche - Dijo Eiko.

-Tú te vas a burlar de mi - Dijo Chieko con un sonrojo.

-¿Por qué me burlaría? - Pregunto su hermana.

-Ehhh - Fue la respuesta más inteligente que se le ocurrió, había calcurado que su hermana se riera.

-Es bonito, divertido, amable, dulce, sé que nosotros debemos ver a los humanos solo como números, pero él es diferente a cualquier humano, tú no puedes saber que hará ya que él es la definición grafica de lo inesperado, sé que eso es lo que siempre te ha gustado, casi siempre sabes que puede ocurrir. Tu cerebro funciona analizando todo lo que puede ocurrir y eso te aburre, tu quieres en tu vida algo fuera de toda lógica algo que no debería ocurrir pero aun así ocurre algo que rompe todos los cálculos que pasan por esa cabeza y te desafían a tener que hacer mas cálculos con el terror de que te puedas equivocar, no veo como puedo burlarme de algo que te puede hacer tan feliz - Dijo su hermana con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Gracias Shinigami-sama - Dijo su hermana con un sonrojo mientras se sentaba en su sillón.

-¿Por qué demonios debes ser tan formal? - Pregunto Eiko mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¿Vas a cambiar eso que escribiste que Naruto te odia?

-Sí, según parece Naruto…-kun sigue cambiando mis cálculos - Dijo Chieko con un sonrojo.

-¿kun? - Dijo su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que ya no hay razón para esconderlo así que ¿por qué no? Pero si le dices a alguien **Juro que voy a torturarte de tal manera que incluso Yami-sama temblaría de solo oír tus gritos de dolor - **Dijo con una voz endemoniada mientras se sentía una gran cantidad de sed de sangre que haría temblar al mismo Juubi - **¿Entendido?**

**-**Ehhh, claro Oráculo-sama - Dijo Eiko mientras temblaba - _¡No me mates! ¡No me mates! ¡No me mates! - _Suplicaba en su mente olvidándose que ella era la diosa de la muerte.

-Bien ahora si me disculpa debo cambiar el archivo de Naruto-kun de nuevo - Dijo ya habiendo recuperado la calma mientras escribía de nuevo en el archivo.

-Oye Chieko-chan ¿puedo ver el archivo? hay algo que quiero ver - Dijo Eiko ya habiéndose recuperado del susto.

-¿Qué quieres ver? - Pregunto su hermana.

-Pues pensé _que_ ya que te has equivocado tantas pero _tantas_ veces, tal vez quieras una segunda opinión - Dijo su hermana.

-No es mala idea Shinigami-sama pero si es una de tus bromas juro que te mato - Dijo mientras le daba el archivo.

-Como digas Chieko-chan - Dijo agarrando el archivo mientras lo leía, al ser una diosa ella podía leer como 59 páginas por segundo, ella se tardo unos 4 minutos en leer todo el archivo.

-¿Viste algo que este mal? - Pregunto Chieko.

-La verdad hay muchas cosas que faltan aquí Chieko-chan - Dijo su hermana con una voz seria.

-¿Qué sería? – Pregunto, pocas veces había visto a su hermana tan seria.

-Lemon - Dijo haciendo que la diosa destino caiga de cabeza.

-Maldita pervertida - Grito con enojo - Dijiste que no harías bromas.

-No es una broma ¿en serio crees que el morirá virgen? - Pregunto Shinigami.

-Ehhh pues… yo… Etto - Decía la mujer con un sonrojo.

-Según parece Hitomi-chan y Yoruichi-chan van a estar en su harem ¿en serio crees que él va a seguir siendo virgen con esas dos a su lado? - Pregunto Eiko viendo a su hermana.

-No me lo recuerdes - Dijo Chieko con enojo sorprendiendo a su hermana pero una sonrisa creció en la cara de la diosa de la muerte.

-¿Quieres ser la primera vez de Naruto-kun? - Dijo Eiko con una sonrisa brillante.

-Ehhh no es… solo que…bueno… yo no sé cómo escribir un Lemon - Fue lo único que podría decir mientras su cara se volvía roja y jugaba con su cabello blanco con tintes amarrillos mientras se sentaba en su asiento, vio como su hermana sonrió y se puso detrás suyo.

-Tal vez solo necesitas un poco de inspiración - Dijo su hermana que empezó a darle un pequeño masaje en los hombros haciendo que salgan pequeños gemidos.

-Hmm Shinigami-sama no podemos, tengo que trabajar - Dijo Chieko entre gemidos.

-Llámame por mi nombre - Dijo Eiko mientras sus manos bajaban a los pechos de su hermana y empezó a masajearlo.

-Hmm - Gemía Chieko en voz baja.

-Luego seguirás con tu papeleo ahora es hora de divertirnos - Dijo Eiko con una sonrisa en su cara mientras agarraba una de las plumas de la almohada que rompió (te olvidaste de la almohada que Shinigami rompió ¿verdad?)

**Lemon Start**

-Eiko-nii… detente - Susurraba la peli-plata al sentir como la encargada de recolectar las almas humanas besaba su cuello, dando pequeñas lamidas que la hacían estremecer - Para por favor, esto no esta bien - Mencionaba con la voz agitada por la excitación creciente en su bajo vientre.

-Cálmate Chieko-chan - Le susurró al oído - Considera esto como una practica para el momento en que estés con Naru-kun - Expreso ella al tomarla del mentón acercando sus rostros lentamente, hasta que sus carnosos labios se unieron en un suave y húmedo beso donde sus lenguas batallaban una contra otra, causando que ligeras corrientes eléctricas viajaran por sus cuerpos, erizándoles los pelos, endureciendo sus pezones, humedeciendo sus vaginas que aclamaban por ser atendidas, se separaron poco a poco unidas solamente por un hilillo de saliva, en sus hermosos rostros se podía admirar la lujuria que crecía en ellas y la necesidad de satisfacerla.

-Ahhh… Eiko-chan me siento tan caliente mmm…. - Mencionaba la supervisora del destino, despojándose sensualmente de su ropa superior, revelando sus generosos pechos copa D aun al resguardo por un sostén que cubría solo la mitad de ellos dejando una gran vista a la Shinigami - Ayúdame a sentirme bien O-N-E-G-A-I - Ronroneo dulcemente al momento de liberar sus senos de su ultima prisión, los cuales eran coronados por sus pezones rosas que clamaban por atención.

-La enigmática Shinigami sonrió con ternura, ella había empezado con esto y no dejaría a la pobre Chieko así de caliente, cuanto le gustaba verla así, aunque era la primera vez que la dejaba avanzar mas allá de simples besos, pero hoy era diferente, ella estaba dispuesta a mas y no la defraudaría, sus labios se unieron en un beso rápido solo para hacerle saber que ella la ayudaría, bajo por su cuello degustando cada centímetro de su suave piel llegando hasta su objetivo, dio un pequeño soplido sobre ellos haciendo que la peli-plata jadease gustosa al sentir el cálido aliento de Eiko, sus jadeos cambiaron al sentir como la lengua húmeda de su amante jugaba con su pezón derecho haciéndola sentir en la gloria ya que su pezón libre era atendido por los hábiles dedos de la Shinigami.

-¿Te gusta Chieko-chan? - Pregunto ella al momento de desaparecer toda la ropa inferior de su compañera haciéndola jadear por la impresión, sus hermosas y largas piernas quedaron a la vista de la Shinigami aunque toda su atención la tenia la entrepierna con poca vellosidad de la mujer, que parecía estar al borde del orgasmo por la sugerente cantidad de flujos que salían de ella - Valla, parece que si lo disfrutas, me pregunto si - Acerco su rostro a la vagina de su amante olfateando el dulce aroma que despedía, su lengua emergió en medio de una sonrisa juguetona al dar un pequeño lengüetazo probando los jugos femeninos de la excitada chica del destino que no pudo evitar chillar de placer al sentirse degustada de esa manera - Mmm…. hueles tan bien y sabes tan delicioso Chieko-chan - Susurro al momento de prenderse definitivamente del sexo de la peli-plata que se convulsionaba del placer.

-Ohhh tanto gozo, era la mejor experiencia de su vida. Nunca imagino estar envuelta en una situación de esta magnitud pero carajo Eiko-chan sabia lo que hacia, donde tocar, donde lamer, era toda una experta que la hacia delirar por el placer que le provocaba, su resistencia estaba llegando al limite sentía que su cuerpo no lo soportaría mas, solo necesitaba un…. - Oh por todos los Kamis esto es GENIAL - Grito al venirse en un delicioso orgasmo provocado por el dedo juguetón de la Shinigami que se había colado en su degustada vagina causándole la mejor sensación de su larga vida, mas aun al sentir como sus jugos eran bebidos por la recolectora de almas que al parecer quería dejarla seca.

-Mmm…. Que delicioso sabes Chieko-chan - Se expresaba la Shinigami al levantarse en busca de la boca de la chica del destino - Prueba tu esencia pervertida - Le decía con una sonrisa juguetona al darle a probar de sus mismos jugos a la peli-plata que no podía resistirse ya que aun estaba hundida en el placer de su orgasmo.

-Ahhh…. Eiko-chan yo también quiero degustarte - Mencionaba la peli-plata queriéndole dar placer a su hermana ya que ella aun no había disfrutado.

-Eso será para otra ocasión Chieko-chan - Le da un beso - Parece que tenemos mirones - Susurro al oído de la chica del destino causando que se espantara un poco al sentirse observada.

-Y en efecto la Shinigami tenía razón, afuera en el pasillo se encontraba un desmallado Susano 'o debido a un Tsunami nasal provocado por la sesión de "trabajo" que habían sostenido esas dos.

**Lemon End**

**En el bosque cerca de la casa de Tazuna**

-Vemos a Naruto reunido con la familia de Tazuna.

-Tou-san ¿Por qué querías que nos reunamos aquí? - Pregunto Tsunami.

-Veras, ustedes saben que dentro de una semana Tazuna-Jisan terminara el puente y voy a tener que volver a Konoha - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Tsunami y su hija se depriman.

-Pero Naruto-nii ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte aquí con kaa-san y conmigo? - Dijo Kazuyo con tristeza.

-Ya te dije Kazuyo-chan, yo soy un ninja de Konoha, debo volver a mi aldea para protegerla - Dijo Naruto inclinándose para hablar con la niña que lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Pero no quiero que te vayas Naruto-nii, tu eres como un padre para mí - Grito la niña sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-¿Que? - Pregunto Naruto en shock de que la niña piense de él de esa forma.

-Sí, tú me proteges y juegas conmigo, me enseñas muchas cosas y me cuentas cuentos antes de dormir ¿eso no es lo que hace un padre? - Pregunto la niña llorando en los brazos de Naruto.

-Tú no lo entiendes Kazuyo-chan, yo no puedo ser tu padre, soy de otra aldea, aunque ahora parezca mayor solo tengo 13 años, no estoy hecho para ser padre aun - Dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a la niña.

-Pero…Sniff pero…- Lloraba la niña.

-Escúchame Kazuyo-chan, para mi siempre serás como la hermanita que nunca tuve, es por eso que jugaba contigo y te enseñaba cosas. Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores, pero sabes, si algún día llego a tener una hija espero que sea tan bonita y divertida como tu - Dijo Naruto dándole su sonrisa Foxy.

-Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí para ser mi hermano mayor Naruto-nii? - Pregunto la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿_Mierda qué debo hacer? Hitomi-chan, Kaza-chan ¿tienen alguna idea? - _Pregunto Naruto.

-_Yo tengo una Naruto-sama solo dígale que…_

_-_Escucha Kazuyo-chan, aunque quiera quedarme aquí contigo debo proteger al mundo de la oscuridad - Dijo Naruto repitiendo lo que le dijo Kazahaya.

-¿La oscuridad? - Pregunto la niña limpiándose los ojos.

-Si, por desgracia en este mundo hay gente mala, yo debo viajar por el mundo para librarlo de esa oscuridad, yo traerle luz y esperanza a aquel que lo necesite, voy a viajar por todos lados librando batallas contra bandidos y rescatar princesas - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Rescatar princesas? - Pregunto la niña con asombro.

-Sí, voy a rescatar princesas, luchar contra dragones que escupen fuego y salvar a miles de pueblos que sean oprimidos por las manos de cualquier villano, cuando alguien pida ayuda estaré ahí, cuando la oscuridad haga que las personas pierdan el camino yo los iluminare y le mostrare el camino del bien - Dijo Naruto dejándose llevar por el personaje.

-_Ehhh, Naruto-kun debes calmarte un poco - _Dijo Hitomi en su cabeza.

-_Jeje, creo que me deje llevar - _Pensó Naruto.

-Guau, eres tan Cool Naruto-nii, como todo un héroe de acción - Grito la niña - Pero tienes razón, no puedo dejar que te quedes hay mucha gente que necesita tu ayuda - Dijo la niña con tristeza.

-No estés triste Kazuyo-chan, voy a escribirte todas las semanas - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Lo prometes? - Dijo la niña.

-Por supuesto que sí - Dijo Naruto dando su sonrisa Foxy.

-¿Escúchate Kazuyo-chan? Naruto-kun lo prometió y tu sabes que el siempre cumple sus promesas - Dijo Tsunami para levantar el ánimo a su hija que asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba sus ojos.

-Oye gaki, dijiste que nos mostrarías algo - Dijo Tazuna para cambiar de tema.

-Oh si, bueno verán envíe cartas de aquí a Konoha, es muy caro así que pensé en cómo ahorrar dinero - Dijo Naruto. Él sabía que la familia de Tazuna necesitaba el dinero, ya que Nami es una nación muy pobre, mas la deuda que tendrá con Konoha por la misión el dinero sería algo muy necesario.

-¿Ahorrar dinero? ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso gaki? - Pregunto Tazuna.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando Kakashi invoco a ese perro que hablaba? - Pregunto Naruto.

-¿En serio ese perro hablo? Yo pensé que estaba ebrio - Dijo Tazuna.

-Sí, esos perros son especiales pueden hablar y usar Jutsus - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Tu también puedes invocar a perros hablantes Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Tsunami.

-No, mi invocación son los tigres - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Los tigres? - Pregunto Tazuna con miedo.

-¿Los tigres son esos grandes gatos naranjas con rayas negras? - Pregunto Kazuyo.

-Así es Kazuyo-chan, aunque ellos son familiares de los gatos, son otro tipo de animales - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Dices que vas a mandarnos cartas por medio de tigres? - Pregunto Tsunami con un poco de miedo. Después de todo los tigres son bestias come hombres.

-Genial, creo que podre acostúmbrame a que un tigre ande por mi casa - Dijo Tazuna con sarcasmo en su voz. Naruto iba hablar cuando un gruñido se escucho entre la flora del bosque.

-¿Qué es eso? - Pregunto Tazuna mientras su familia se escondía detrás de él.

-Tranquilo, solo es el tigre que le traerá mis cartas - Dijo Naruto con calma.

-Grrrrr - Se escucho un gruñido entre el humo.

-_¡Un tigre! ¡Un maldito tigre! - _Pensaba Tazuna con miedo de ser comido vivo.

-_Oh Kami-sama, por favor que no tenga hambre - _Pensó Tsunami mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Tranquilos, el no les hará daño - Dijo Naruto - Sal de una vez no tengo todo el día - Gruño Naruto. Tsunami vio con miedo como una mancha naranja, negra y blanca salía de la maleza.

-Miau - Dijo un pequeño tigre con una melena blanca haciendo que tanto Tazuna y su hija caigan al ver al pequeño felino (nota del autor: el tigre se parece a un Arcanine de pokemon)

-Guau ¿es un tigre de verdad? ¿Puede hablar? ¡Hola mi nombre es Kazuyo! ¡¿Entiendes lo que digo? - Le grito la niña al tigre que la ignoro y veía a Naruto.

-Naruto ¿Quiénes son estos humanos? Y ¿Por qué esta humana me grita de esa forma? - Gruño el felino al hombre rubio frente de él.

-Son los humanos de los que te hable - Gruño Naruto al felino.

-Ya veo- Gruño el tigre.

-Ehhh ¿acaso ustedes dos están hablando? - Pregunto Tazuna al ver como Naruto gruñía cosas al pequeño felino.

-Sí, yo puedo hablar su idioma, cada gruñido significa algo - Dijo Naruto.

-Eso es súper Cool Naruto-nii, el lápiz está en la meza - Gruño Kazuyo.

-¿Qué lápiz? ¿Qué meza? - Gruño el tigre sin entender a la niña.

-Es un día muy lluvioso - Gruño Kazuyo con alegría.

-¿Qué dice esta humana? No hay ni una nube en el cielo, acaso está loca…- Gruño el tigre sin entender - Grrrrr miau grr - Era lo que entendían Tazuna y su familia.

-Mira mami, parece que me entiende - Dijo Kazuyo con alegría.

-Jajaja, no todo lo contario, lo que dijiste no tiene lógica - Se rio Naruto de la situación.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Tsunami.

-Que era un día muy lluvioso y que el lápiz estaba en la meza - Dijo Naruto riéndose.

-Jajaja pobre gatito, seguro debe pensar que Kazuyo está loca - Se rio Tazuna junto con los demás.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Pregunto el tigre.

-Kazuyo-chan, la humana pequeña gruño cosas al azar pensando que hablaba tu idioma - Dijo Naruto.

-Ahhh por eso no entendía nada - Dijo el tigre al comprender lo que le pasaba a la niña - Mi nombre es Arcanine…yo no hablar bien idioma humano… yo entender si tu despacio hablar - Dijo con esfuerzo el tigre.

-Oh dios mío, si puedes hablar ¿Cómo se siente ser un tigre? ¿Qué comen? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cuánto años tienes? ¿Eres un bebe tigre? - Pregunto Kazuyo a toda velocidad mientras el felino veía a la niña sin entender nada.

-Kazuyo-chan cálmate ¿no oíste lo que dijo Arcanine-san? Debes hablarle despacio ¡hola mi nombre es Tsunami! ¡Un placer conocerte! - Grito Tsunami de forma lenta.

-¿Por qué esa humana me grita? - Pregunto el felino mientras se escondía detrás de Naruto.

-¿Qué le pasa al animal ese? - Pregunto Tazuna.

-Parece que Tsunami-chan le da miedo - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ehhh ¿Por qué me tiene miedo? - Pregunto Tsunami sin entender.

-Por que le gritaste muy fuerte - Dijo Naruto.

-Oh, lo siento Arcanine-san, no fue mi intención asustarlo - Dijo tsunami en voz baja y despacio para que el animal comprenda.

-¿Yo asustado?, ¿por una humana como tú? no seas ridícula, yo no solo soy un tigre, dentro mío tambien hay sangre del clan de los leones soy la cruza de los dos mayores depredadores del planeta - Gruñía el animal con enojo - Grrrrr miau grr - Era lo que Tsunami entendía.

-Ehhh dice que te perdona Tsunami-chan - Dijo Naruto – Oye, cálmate un poco, Tsunami-chan es una mujer muy amable - Dijo Naruto al animal.

-Sabes, es muy raro que defiendas a una humana Naruto ¿acaso es tu compañera? - Pregunto el tigre viendo a Naruto que se sonrojo.

-_**Naruto, mata a esa patética criatura por decir eso - **_Se escucho la voz endemoniada de Hitomi en la cabeza de Naruto.

-_No seas tan celosa Hitomi-chan - _Se escucho la voz de Kazahaya en su cabeza.

-_**¡No soy celosa! ¡Muere alfiler de porquería! - **_Se escucho el grito de Hitomi en su cabeza mientras se oían vidrios rotos, junto con unas explosiones.

- **Fūton: Repusshō (Elemento aire: palma de viento violento) - **Se escucho la voz de Kazahaya.

-**Muere - **Se oyó la voz de Hitomi.

-_Otra vez tendré que intervenir - _Pensó Naruto haciendo unas cadenas que aten a ambas.

-_**Maldito humano y sus cadenas - **_Se escucho el grito de Hitomi.

-Hey Naruto-kun, hola - Dijo Tsunami moviendo su mano frente los ojos de Naruto.

-Ehhh, lo siento es que me perdí en mis pensamientos - Dijo Naruto.

-Arcanine ¿hiciste todo lo que te pedí en Konoha? - Pregunto Naruto con una mirada seria.

-Si Naruto y debo decirte que estas en grandes problemas por lo que hiciste aquí - Gruño el tigre.

-Oye gaki ¿todo está bien? - Pregunto Tazuna. Nunca había visto esa mirada en el rubio antes.

-Pues, la verdad parece que me metí en un lio - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa Naruto-kun? ¿Podemos ayudar de alguna manera? - Pregunto Tsunami.

-Primero dejen que hable con Arcanine y veré que tengo que hacer - Dijo Naruto y empezó a gruñir con el animal una hora sin que la familia de Tazuna entendiese nada. Bien, esto será problemático - Dijo Naruto hablando el lenguaje humano - Ya puedes irte Arcanine, recuerda de decirle a todos que le paso a mi cuerpo y dile al equipo de mensajería que voy a invocarlos más seguido - Gruño Naruto.

-Ok Naruto, mi sempai se alegrara de oír esto - Gruño el tigre antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-¿A dónde fue el gatito? - Pregunto Kazuyo.

-Te lo diré luego Kazuyo-chan, ahora necesito que hagan algo por mí - Dijo Naruto con una voz seria.

-Lo que pidas Naruto-kun - Dijo Tsunami al hombre que la salvo - ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Konoha me juzgara por traición - Dijo Naruto dejando en shock a la familia de Tazuna.

(nota del autor: soy tan malo que los voy a dejar con el suspenso y voy a decirles que paso mediante Flash Backs)

**Tres días después**

-Vemos a todo el pueblo reunido frente al gran puente que hizo Tazuna junto con la ayuda de los habitantes del pueblo y los clones de Naruto, todos los habitantes del pueblo y sobre todo las mujeres estaban tristes por la partida de los ninjas de Konoha.

-¿En serio debes irte Naruto-nii? - Pregunto una triste Kazuyo.

-Lo siento Kazuyo-chan pero debo ir de vuelta a mi aldea - Dijo Naruto mientras se arrodillaba al nivel de la niña - Pero te prometo que volveré siempre que pueda - Dijo Naruto.

-¿En serio lo prometes Naruto-nii? - Dijo la niña que se aguantaba las lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que sí - Dijo Naruto que tambien estaba triste - Si quieres llorar está bien nadie te juzgara - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Quién dice que quiero llorar? Además si no es tan malo ¿Por qué tu no estás llorando? - Pregunto la niña mientras se limpiaba sus ojos.

-Tu primero - Dijo Naruto aguantándose sus lágrimas.

-No tu primero - Dijo la niña mientras las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.

-….- Dijo Naruto aguantándose las lágrimas.

-….- Dijo Kazuyo en la misma situación que Naruto.

-Buahhh - Grito la niña que salto a los brazos de Naruto.

-Lo sé, Kazuyo-chan déjalo Salir - Dijo Naruto mientras se secaba unas lagrimas de sus ojos - Te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Ohhh Naruto-sama es tan buenos con los niños - Dijo una mujer del pueblo con estrellas en sus ojos.

-Siii - Gritaron muchas otras con estrellas o corazones.

-Tambien es tan sensible, hermoso y amable - Grito otra.

-_Oh Kami-sama por favor ten piedad de mi y no permitas que tengan uno de sus ataques fangirl - _Suplico Naruto en su mente mientras abrasaba a la pequeña niña.

-hm como sea, ya debemos irnos - Dijo Sasuke mientras se iba del pueblo sin mirar atrás.

-Lo siento pero debemos irnos, fue un placer conocerlos a todos - Dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia - Sasuke-kun espérame - Grito antes de seguir al Uchiha.

-Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted Tazuna-san pero debemos irnos ahora, Kakashi ya debió despertar del coma y querrá saber que pasó mientras estaba inconsciente - Dijo Yugao. Las heridas tanto físicas como mental fueron muy grandes para que ella pueda sanarlas, así que asuma se había ido con el Hatake a la aldea para que lo internen en el hospital.

-Por favor, el placer ha sido mío. Si no fuera por ustedes Nami nunca hubiese vuelto a su antigua gloria - Dijo Tazuna haciendo una reverencia a los tres ninjas que se habían quedado.

-Kurenai-Neechan, Neko-neechan voy a extrañarlas a ustedes dos - Dijo Kazuyo.

-Nosotras tambien te extrañaremos Kazuyo-chan - Dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

-Jeje, bien creo que es hora de irnos - Dijo Naruto entristeciendo a muchas personas (en especial mujeres) del pueblo.

-Cuídate gaki y ten un regalo por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros - Dijo Tazuna dándole una botella de sake - Te lo mereces.

-Ehhh ¿gracias? - Dijo Naruto mientras una gota caía por su cabeza - Espero verte pronto vejete.

-Trata de no meterte en problemas Naruto-kun - Dijo Tsunami.

-Yo trato pero por una extraña razón los problemas vienen a mi Tsunami-chan - Dijo Naruto rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Te voy a extrañar Naruto-kun - Dijo Tsunami abrasando a Naruto.

-Yo tambien te extrañare Tsunami-chan - Dijo Naruto abrasando a la mujer.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, haremos lo que dijiste - Susurro Tsunami en voz baja para que solo Naruto escuche.

-Si - Susurro Naruto - Voy a extrañarte mucho Tsunami-chan - Dijo Naruto a la mujer y sintió un escalofrió en su espalda giro y vio como su grupo de fangirl parecían furiosas - Ah todas ustedes tambien chicas - Dijo Naruto al grupo de fangirl que se calmo.

-_Guau eso estuvo cerca ¿verdad chicas? - _Pensó Naruto de un suspiro.

-_Si, usted si que piensa muy rápido Naruto-sama - _Dijo Kazahaya.

-_Deja de abrasar a esa humana y vámonos - _Dijo Hitomi con enojo.

_-Coff…__Celosa…__Coff __- __Se escucho la voz de Kazahaya._

_-__**¿Qué dijiste? - **_Pregunto Hitomi con su voz endemoniada.

-_Nada - _Dijo Kazahaya mientras silbaba en el paisaje mental de Naruto.

-Coff - Tosió Kurenai que no parecía muy feliz - Naruto debemos irnos, suelta a Tsunami-san - Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh lo siento Tsunami-chan - Dijo Naruto soltando a la mujer.

-No hay problema Naruto-kun - Dijo Tsunami con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

-Espero verlos a todos de nuevo algún día - Dijo Naruto mientras él se iba con Kurenai y Yugao a su lado.

**Lugar desconocido**

-Vemos a dos hombres con vestimenta militar con unas cuantas medallas en su pecho, llevar a un hombre moribundo, su cuerpo tenía muchas heridas y su traje estaba hecho añicos.

-Ambos entraron al hombre a una pequeña choza donde lo sentaron en una silla frente a una meza vacía, excepto por una lámpara que brillaba en el oscuro lugar.

-¿Por qué me traen aquí? - Pregunto el hombre herido - Lléveme al hospital demonios - Dijo con enojo.

-Usted se va a quedar aquí hasta que nos diga lo que queremos saber mi compañero Paolo y yo - Dijo uno de los soldados.

-¿Con quién cree que hablas soldado? Yo soy un general y no voy a soportar tal… PAFF - Se escucho el golpe que el soldado de dio al hombre.

-Escucha bien escoria, perdiste tu titulo cuando el campo que estaba bajo tu mando fue destruido - Dijo el otro soldado con enojo - Así que mejor habla antes que Hitler-sama decida ocuparse de ti ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - Dijo el soldado mientras ponía la lámpara frente sus ojos.

-Todo ocurrió muy rápido - Dijo el antiguo general mirando el suelo para no ver la luz que dañaba sus ojos el temor que Hitler venga por el hizo que se trague su orgullo y humillarse antes esos soldados nazis- Era un pequeño grupo formados por 6 personas.

-PAFF - Se oyó de nuevo el golpe - Imbécil esto no es un juego, es imposible que solo seis personas hayan hecho eso, ese campo estaba siendo custodiado por miembros elegidos por el mismo Hitler-sama- Dijo Paolo.

-El hombre escupió la sangre que tenía en su boca antes de hablar - Es en serio, solo fueron seis personas - Dijo el hombre.

-¿Sabes quienes fueron? - Interrogo el hombre.

-el grupo fue formado por Zabuza Momochi, los hermanos demonio, una usuaria del Hyoton y Tomoya Kuhizaki - Dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a los dos soldados.

-No puede ser, Yagura-sama lo había matado - Dijo el soldado - Lo que dices es imposible.

-No, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, el lucho contra Earthbeast mientras Zabuza luchaba conmigo y un grupo bajo mi mando - Dijo el hombre moribundo.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido Mauricio, debemos informarle al Führer sobre que ese hombre sigue vivo - Dijo Paolo a su compañero.

-Hitler-sama no le gustara saber eso - Dijo su compañero - Esa espada que posee el hombre es la única que puede competir con la espada legendaria del Führer.

-Esperen, hay algo que deben saber - Dijo el hombre moribundo.

-¿Qué es?

-La espada Gin no Tsubasa tiene un nuevo portador - Dijo.

-¿Un nuevo portador? Es imposible, Tomoya era el único hombre capaz de usarla.

-Mauricio cálmate - Dijo su compañero - Quizá delire por sus heridas.

-No estoy delirando, yo sé incluso el nombre del nuevo portador.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? Habla de una vez.

-él es el séptimo miembro del grupo Uzumaki Naruto de la aldea escondida entre las hojas-Dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a ambos soldados nazis.


	19. cap 19

**Crónicas de un Uzumaki **

_Capitulo 19: Uzumaki Naruto llego, que empiece el juicio_

-Era un día normal en Konoha para Shino Aburame, había despertado hace poco y después de hacer su rutina matutina se dirigía a su campo de entrenamiento para reunirse con sus dos compañeros de equipo para cumplir otra misión de nivel D ya que como su sensei estaba en una misión eran las únicas que podría hacer para gran enojo de su compañero Kiba que quería ir a una misión más seria como su amigo Uzumaki Naruto que ahora mismo estaba cumpliendo una misión de nivel C.

-Shino se detuvo de pronto cuando sus insectos le avisaron de una pequeña presencia - Puede salir Arcanine-san - Dijo Shino con su típica voz.

-Grr - Se escucho el gruñido del animal que salió de la maleza.

-¿Naruto-san tiene un mensaje para mí? - Pregunto Shino al animal que asintió con la cabeza y escupió una bola de pelo.

-_Asco - _Pensó Shino mientras seguía pareciendo tan apacible como siempre, de pronto un humo cubrió la bola de pelo y de ahí salió un rollo - Gracias Arcanine-san, dígale a Naruto-san que recibí su mensaje - Dijo Shino agarrando el rollo - Ya puede regresar a su mundo.

-no… yo espía red… Naruto saber - Dijo el tigre con esfuerzo.

-_Ya veo, me parece una maniobra lógica ya que Naruto-san querrá saber si ha ocurrido algo en Konoha en su ausencia _- Pensó Shino - En ese caso me retiro Arcanine-san, nos vemos - Dijo Shino al animal que asintió con la cabeza y volvió al bosque.

-Luego que el animal se fue Shino abrió el rollo para darle una ojeada - _Seguro Naruto querrá presumir sobre su misión - _Pensó Shino mientras caminaba y leía el rollo pero de pronto él se detuvo.

-¿Kitsune rojos 8? - Dijo Shino en voz alta al leer el rollo - Oh mierda – Dijo.

-Lo mejor es que lea esto de forma más minuciosa - Se dijo a si mismo Shino mientras se sentaba en un tronco que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Habían pasado tres hora y Shino había leído el rollo unas 12 veces sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

-Esto rompe toda las leyes de la lógica… un momento… es Naruto de quien hablamos, ósea que si tiene lógica - Dijo Shino sacándose sus gafas - Digo que Naruto rompa las leyes de la lógica es algo lógico después de todo, por lo tanto el no rompió la lógica si no que siguió las leyes de la lógica rompiendo la lógica en si misma, por lo tanto lógicamente sus acciones no son ilógicas si no lógica, ya que siguió la leyes de la lógica que dicen que el rompa las leyes de la lógica, para que lo ilógico sea lógico… ¡al carajo la puta lógica!¡él es un maldito rubio desgraciado pedazo de mierda…! - Dijo Shino agarrándose la cabeza que tenía un gran dolor.

-Guau - Escucho el ladrido de un perro.

-¿Estás bien Shino? - Pregunto Kiba que veía a su compañero.

-Etto Shino-kun ¿hay un problema? - Pregunto Hinata. Nunca había escuchado a su amigo decir tantos insultos.

-Ehhh ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí? - Pregunto Shino poniéndose sus gafas.

-Cuando tuviste otros de tus ataques - Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa - ¿Qué hizo Naruto esta vez?

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Naruto-kun ya volvió? - Pregunto Hinata con alegría.

-No pero ya debe estar aquí en unos días - Dijo Shino con un suspiro.

-¿Y cómo sabes? - Pregunto Kiba.

-Me envió un mensaje que me comunica de algo preocupante - Dijo Shino.

-¿Qué le pasa a Naruto-kun? ¿Está bien? - Pregunto una preocupada Hinata.

-Lo siento Hinata-san pero Naruto-san me pidió que reúna a todos y le cuente lo que sucede - Dijo Shino.

-¿Pero qué sucede Shino? ¿Qué dice el mensaje? - Dijo Kiba. Los ruidos que hacían los insectos de Shino le decía que estaba nervioso.

-Shino-kun necesitamos saber si algo le ocurre a Naruto-kun - Dijo Hinata preocupada por su novio.

-Lo siento pero Naruto me dio órdenes muy específicas - Dijo Shino con una voz más seria de lo normal - Ustedes vayan a buscar a Shikamaru-san y Chouji-san, yo iré por Ayame-san - Dijo Shino mirando el sol - Según la posición del sol puedo decir que son las 4.00 pm Ayame-san debería estar tomando su descanso ahora - Termino Shino.

-Pero Shino-kun… - Dijo Hinata cuando Kiba puso su mano en su hombro.

-Hina-chan debemos oír a Shino, él debe tener una buena razón para reunirnos a todos - Dijo Kiba.

-Si tú lo dices Kiba-kun - Dijo Hinata con un suspiro.

-Bien vamos a buscar a los demás ¿Dónde nos vemos? - Pregunto Kiba.

-En el campo de entrenamiento 18 - Dijo Shino caminando al pueblo - Nos vemos en 20 minutos - Dijo Shino ya habiéndose metido en el bosque.

**Time skip en el nuevo local de ramen**

**-**Luego que Ayame fue invitada para la fiesta de cumpleaños de tora su clientela subió enormemente en el último mes y gracias a un banquero que conoció en la fiesta pudo conseguir un préstamo para alquilar un pequeño local.

-En el local vemos a Ayame junto con su padre en la concina y en el mostrador una joven chica de unos 15 años de edad, tenía el cabello negro Atado con una cola de caballo.

-¿Cuánto falta para terminar Ayame-chan? - Pregunto la joven - Tengo sueño.

-Solo faltan unos 5 minutos para descansar Soun-chan (Nube Veloz) - Dijo Ayame mientras limpiaba los platos.

-Pero no hay nadie, todo el mundo está trabajando a esta hora nadie va a venir… - Fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a un joven de 13 años con gafas de sol.

-Malditos ninjas problemáticos - Dijo la mujer con un suspiro - Lo siento pero hemos cerrados - Dijo la mujer en voz baja para que solo el niño escuche.

-Soun-chan deja de ser tan vaga y atiende al cliente - Dijo Ayame de la concina.

-Problemático - Dijo la niña con un suspiro - ¿Qué quiere comer?

-Lo siento pero me temo que mi presencia en este local es para poder comunicarme con la señorita Ichiraku Ayame y su padre - Dijo Shino a la nueva empleada que habían contratado.

-Shino-kun ¿eres tú? - Pregunto Ayame saliendo de la concina.

-Vaya ha sido un tiempo muchacho ¿quieres lo de siempre? - Pregunto Teuchi.

-Como le he dicho a la señorita aquí presente, mi presencia aquí es para hablar con ustedes dos - Dijo Shino ajustándose las gafas.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Shino-kun? - Dijo Ayame con una sonrisa.

-Es sobre Naruto-san - Dijo Shino sorprendiendo a Ayame y que la otra empleada preste mas atención a la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa con Naruto-kun? ¿Ya va a volver a la aldea? - Pregunto Ayame a Shino.

-Estará aquí dentro de unos días - Contesto Shino.

-Hablas de ese rubio problemático quien Ayame nunca deja de hablar - Pregunto la mujer.

-¡Soun-chan! – Grito Ayame a su amiga.

-No me grites, chica problemática - Dijo la joven.

-¿Acaso usted es miembro del clan Nara? - Pregunto Shino.

-Hm si ¿cómo lo supiste? - Pregunto la mujer mirando a Shino con pereza.

-Tengo un amigo de ese clan y pude ver un parentesco con usted - Dijo Shino ajustándose las gafas.

-Ya veo - Dijo la mujer cuando su reloj empezó a sonar en su muñeca - Al fin puedo dormir - Dijo la mujer y sin más saco una almohada y se puso a dormir.

_-Sin duda es una Nara - _Pensó Shino.

-Maldita mocosa perezosa - Murmuro Teuchi al ver como la niña dormía.

-Ignórala Tou-san, ella siempre es así desde que íbamos a la primaria juntas - Dijo Ayame con un suspiro al ver a su mejor amiga dormir - Así que Naruto-kun ya está en camino, gracias por decírmelo - Dijo Ayame.

-Me temo que esa información que te he dado tambien viene con algo que puedes considerar negativo - Dijo Shino.

-_Traduciendo…cargando… - _Se escucho una voz mecánica en la cabeza de Ayame y su padre - _Traducción completa: "tengo malas noticias"_

_-_¿Que? ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Naruto-kun está bien? - Pregunto Ayame con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede con Naruto Shino?-dijo Teuchi

-Su condición es algo que me temo debo comunicar cuando estemos presentes con los demás - Dijo Shino.

-_Traduciendo….cargando - _Se oyó de nuevo la voz - _Traducción completa: "te lo diré cuando estemos con los demás" - _¿Con los demás? Shino dime qué pasa - Pidió Ayame.

-Lo siento Ayame-san pero Naruto me pidió cuando todos estemos reunidos, ¿crees que puedes venir en este momento? - Dijo Shino.

-Pero, pero - Decía Ayame.

-Mejor vamos Ayame-chan - Dijo Teuchi a su hija mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.

-Oye mocosa, te quedas a cargo hasta que volvamos - Dijo Teuchi a su nueva empleada.

-Problemático - Fue lo único que dijo la mujer.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, los otros deben estar reunidos ya - Dijo Shino ajustándose las gafas síganme.

-Bien te seguimos Shino - Dijo Ayame y los tres salieron del local camino al lugar de reunión dejando a la Nara durmiendo en el mostrador.

-_Espero que Naruto-kun esté bien - _Pensó Ayame con preocupación por su rubio favorito.

-Habían llegado al lugar de reunión donde vemos a todos los amigos de Naruto en la academia.

-Problemático, ya era hora de que llegaras - Dijo Shikamaru con flojera.

-Ñam ¿Qué pasa? Ñam - Dijo Chouji comiendo sus papas.

-Verán, me ha llegado un mensaje de Naruto, hay que hablar sobre ciertas cosas interesantes que ocurrieron en su misión - Dijo Shino sacando el rollo.

-¿Qué dice el rollo? ¿Necesita refuerzos? - Pregunto Kiba mientras Akamaru gruñía.

-Su misión ha salido de forma exitosa, aunque ha tenido ciertos inconvenientes que iban más allá de la misión original - Dijo Shino mientras se sacaba sus gafas y las guardaba en su bolsillo.

-_Mierda, Shino se quito sus gafas, esto es serio - _Pensaron todos.

-Me temo que a causa de estos inconvenientes Naruto ha activado el código "Kitsune rojos 8" - Dijo Shino sorprendido a todos.

**Time skip 5 días después**

-¿Fruta que más odias? - Pregunto una voz femenina.

-El tomate - Contesto una voz masculina.

-¿Clima favorito? - Pregunto de nuevo la voz femenina.

-Lluvioso.

-¿Qué prefieres comer, un tomate o cortarte todo el cabello?

-Prefiero ser un calvo que comer una de esas frutas endemoniadas - Dijo Naruto con desprecio.

-_Igual que Sensei - _Pensó Yugao viendo al rubio Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué odias el tomate dobe? Además el tomate no es una fruta es un vegetal - Dijo Sasuke con enojo que el dobe insulte su cosa favorita en el mundo.

-¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Por qué los pájaros vuelan? ¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina? Son respuestas que nadie puede responder - Dijo Naruto con un tono filosófico.

-Según una teoría del científico Claudio Barrera (ese soy yo) los huevos fueron primero ya que antes las gallinas eran dinosaurios hasta que empezaron a evolucionar y de un huevo que salió de un dinosaurio nació la primera gallina del mundo (esta teoría es mía se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba sobre la evolución en biología, no entiendo como nadie que conozco no se le ha ocurrido nunca ni siquiera a mi profe) - Dijo Kurenai mientras caminaba delante del grupo.

-¿Cómo nunca se me pudo ocurrir algo así? - Dijo Naruto pesando en la teoría, tenía algo de lógica - Sabes muchas cosas Kurenai-sensei eres muy lista y Cool - Dijo Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto-kun - Dijo Kurenai y daba gracias a los dioses que ella estaba al frente y no podían ver su sonrojo, pocas veces un hombre la felicitaba por su cerebro, la mayoría solo eran unos idiotas que se fijaban en su cuerpo pero Naruto era diferente.

-Oye Naruto ¿le temes a los fantasmas? - Pregunto Yugao a su amigo.

-Los fantasma no existen ¿Qué clase de tonto le tendría miedo? ¿Qué tú crees en fantasma Neko-chan? - Pregunto Naruto mientras parecía algo nervioso.

-Yo no creía en ellos hasta que… - Dijo Yugao en un tono misterioso.

-Ehhh ¿hasta qué? - Pregunto Naruto que tembló mientras sus pelos de la nuca se ponían de punta.

-Me convertí en uno - Dijo Yugao mientras usaba una lámpara para iluminar su cara que tenía una sonrisa macabra mientras su cabello se movía como si estuviera poseído.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Un fantasma! - Grito Naruto mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad - ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

-_Sin duda es igual que sensei - _Pensó Yugao mientras apagaba la lámpara. Hace tiempo había tenido una loca teoría y mientras más tiempo pasaba con el rubio parecía que su teoría no era tan loca - _Tengo que conseguir información de Hokage-sama… pero primero debo informar que la misión que me asigno fue un fracaso - _Pensó Yugao.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Yugao-chan? - Pregunto Kurenai. Desde el tiempo que estuvieron en Nami ambas se habían hecho amigas.

-Solo fue una pequeña broma Kurenai-chan - Dijo Yugao con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que Naruto se vengara por esto? ¿Te acuerdas que le paso a Tazuna-san? - Pregunto Kurenai. Ella sabía que a Naruto le encantaban las bromas, aunque él fuera la victima pero aun así el no descansaría hasta que haga una broma a quien se burlo para mostrar que es el rey de los bromistas.

-Creo que puedo manejarlo - Contesto Yugao - _Si mi teoría es cierta Naruto me hará lo mismo que Kushina-Sensei le hizo a Tenzo - _Pensó Yugao.

-Hm, el dobe le teme a los fantasmas, patético - Dijo Sasuke con arrogancia.

-Jejeje Naruto es un Baka - Dijo Sakura mientras se reía.

-Voy a adelantarme un poco para disculparme con Naruto - Dijo Yugao mientras apresuraba el paso, no paso mucho para que vea a Naruto apoyado en un árbol.

-Mugyuu, eso no fue chistoso Neko-chan - Dijo Naruto.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun pero debes admitir que fue una buena broma - Dijo Yugao con una sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón ¿Qué tal si hacemos las paces con una deliciosa y roja manzana? - Pregunto Naruto mientras le ofrecía una manzana.

-Tiene un sello explosivo que se activara cuando la muerda ¿cierto? - Dijo Yugao con una sonrisa.

-No, yo no haría nunca algo así - Dijo Naruto fingiendo inocencia - _¿Cómo demonios lo supo?_

_-_Pues creo que paso, gracias de todos modos Naruto-kun - Dijo Yugao con una sonrisa.

-Hey dobe, así que le tienes miedo a los fantasmas - Se escucho la voz de Sasuke que se había adelantado para burlarse del dobe.

-Cállate Sasuke-teme toma, comete una manzana y déjame en paz - Dijo Naruto mientras le daba la fruta que era para Yugao.

-No creas que por una simple manzana te dejare en paz dobe Ñam ¡BOOM! - Se escucho una pequeña explosión y vemos como Sasuke tiene toda su cara llena de puré de manzana y ni rastro de Naruto y Yugao.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Qué te paso?-grito Sakura a ver a su Sasuke

-¡DOBEEEE! - Grito Sasuke con enojo mientras gritaba al cielo lleno de furia con sus puños al aire.

-Unos kilómetros más adelante vemos a Yugao y Naruto caminando tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo supiste lo del sello Neko-chan? - Pregunto Naruto.

-No soy un Anbu por nada Naruto-kun - Respondió Yugao con una sonrisa.

-Sí creo que tienes razón, ahhh - Dijo Naruto cuando un pequeño zorro salto arriba suyo lamiendo su cara - Jejeje Neko-chan mira esto… Neko-chan ¿Dónde vas? - Pregunto Naruto viendo como la mujer seguía caminando.

-Ustedes dos son clones y el "zorro" tiene un sello que cuando explote me llenara de pintura - Dijo Yugao mientras se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

-_Imposible, ¿este es poder de un Anbu? - _Pensó Naruto en shock.

-¡Dobe! - Se escucho el grito de Sasuke que venía corriendo hacia él.

-_Al menos esta broma no se desperdiciara - _Pensó el clon viendo como Sasuke saltaba hacia él con pedazos de manzana en su cabello.

-¡Voy a darte tu merecido! - Grito en el aire y vio como Naruto le lanzo el zorro antes de desaparecer - ¡BOOMM! - Se escucho la explosión. Cuando el humo se va vemos a Sasuke lleno de pintura de todos los colores.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso? - Se escucho el grito de Sakura que corría hacia él.

-¡UZUUUMAKIIII! - Se escucho el grito de furia de Sasuke.

-¿Puedes leer mi mente? - Pregunto Naruto a su amiga.

-No, aunque seria Cool - Contesto Yugao.

-¿Cómo lo haces entonces Neko-chan? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Yugao no contesto, ella solo se detuvo y lanzo tres kunai al bosque donde se escucho tres gritos masculinos y una pequeña explosión.

-Esos clones tuyos estaban poniendo una trampa para que cuando pase cerca me caiga pegamento y tiren una bolsa llena de plumas que sacaste de tu almohada ¿no? - Pregunto Yugao con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de magia negra es esta? - Pregunto Naruto en shock.

-Ninguna Naruto-kun pero como dije antes, no soy un Anbu por nada - Contesto Yugao mientras miraba a Naruto atentamente - _Espero que caiga en mi trampa - _Pensó Yugao.

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo he hecho bromas al escuadrón Anbu cuando era un niño - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Así que fuiste tú el que puso pegamento en todas las mascaras Anbu, puso laxante en la comida y todas las bromas que se han hecho en Konoha? - Pregunto Yugao.

-Si ese soy yo - Dijo Naruto con orgullo pero de pronto se tapo la boca - ¡Yo no fui!, ¡es mentira! ¡No creas la basura que sale de mi boca, solo son mentiras y calumnias! ¡Mentiras y calumnias! - Grito Naruto presa del pánico. Konoha nunca lo había atrapado e incluso pusieron un precio a su cabeza si lo capturaban hasta tenía su propio apodo.

-Así que tu eres el que conocen como "el acertijo"- Dijo Yugao con una sonrisa, en Konoha había un bromista que rompía la paz, cuando hacia una broma siempre dejaba un pequeño acertijo donde decía cual sería su próxima broma, el equipo de investigación siempre trataba de descifrarlo pero siempre llegaban tarde por eso le pusieron ese nombre.

-Ehhh - Era lo único que podría decir Naruto.

-Espera que Ibiki sepa esto, él te ha buscado mucho tiempo - Dijo Yugao con una sonrisa sádica.

-Oh no, cara cortada no, todo menos eso - Dijo Naruto con miedo.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, solo bromeo, nunca te delataría - Dijo Yugao golpeándole el hombro.

-¿Lo dices en serio Neko-chan? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Claro después de todo somos amigos ¿no? - Dijo Yugao mientras seguía caminando.

-Claro que lo somos Yugao-chan - Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa Foxy mientras empezó a caminar a su lado haciendo que Yugao se sonroje un poco - ¿Estás bien Neko-chan? Te ves un poco roja - Dijo Naruto.

-Estoy bien Naruto-kun pero ¿crees que puedes empezar a llámame por mi nombre? - Dijo Yugao con un sonrojo. Que Naruto la llame por su nombre siempre la hacía sentir especial, no sabía por qué.

-Claro Yugao-chan - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Hey Naruto, tengo una pregunta que hacerte sobre el acertijo - Dijo Yugao. Había un tema que siempre se había preguntado.

-¿Cuál es Yugao-chan? - Pregunto Naruto.

-¿Tus víctimas eran al azar o tenias una razón? - Pregunto Yugao. Las bromas de Naruto no solo eran para el escuadrón Anbu, muchos clanes y civiles fueron victimas tambien pero había un pequeño grupo de mafiosos y criminales que fueron capturados gracias a las bromas de Naruto.

-Algunos si pero otras las hice con un plan - Contesto Naruto.

-¿Un plan? - Pregunto Yugao con asombro - _¿Naruto sabia de esos criminales? ¿El sabia de ellos y hacía esas bromas para que podamos investigar? - _Pensó Yugao.

-Eran para aumentar la seguridad en Konoha, por ejemplo; Cuando pinte los monumentos Hokage, lo hice porque si alguien ponía sellos explosivos donde yo pinte causarían un gran lio - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Solo para aumentar la vigilancia en Konoha? ¿Nada más? - Pregunto Yugao mientras ambos caminaban.

-Debo confesar que tambien lo hacía para mi disfrute personal - Dijo Naruto rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Ya veo, dime ¿sabes sobre al capone? - Dijo Yugao.

-¿Al capone? ¿No es el jefe de la mafia que atraparon hace unos años atrás? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Si ¿pero sabes cómo lo encontraron? - Pregunto Yugao.

-Según los periódicos, unos Anbu lo estaban vigilando hasta que lo atraparon con las manos en la masa - Contesto Naruto.

-Pues, eso no fue lo que ocurrió Naruto-kun - Dijo Yugao con un suspiro.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿Qué paso entonces? Y ¿Por qué hablamos de eso? - Pregunto Naruto sin entender.

-Veras Naruto, gracias a ti, unos compañeros y yo pudimos atraparlo cuando estaba haciendo un negocio ilegal - Dijo Yugao sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-¿QUE? - Pregunto Naruto, deteniéndose mientras miraba a Yugao en shock.

-Cuando dejaste uno de tus acertijos, el equipo de investigación supo que tu próxima víctima seria la fábrica de chocolate de un miembro del consejo civil unos cuantos Anbu y yo mas fuimos a investigar - Dijo Yugao mirando a Naruto con una cara seria.

-La broma del chocolate de barro - Dijo Naruto en voz baja recordando esa broma que había hecho en la fábrica de uno de los miembros del consejo civil que lo quería muerto.

-Así es, gracias a esa broma atrapamos a Al Capone mientras hacia sus negocios, gracias a esa broma y muchas otras más pudimos atrapar no solo a mafiosos, si no tambien asesinos, violadores, traficantes y ninjas espía - Dijo Yugao viendo a Naruto - ¿No sabías nada de esto? - Pregunto Yugao, Naruto solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

-Jejeje - Se empezó a reír Yugao.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Pregunto Naruto habiendo recuperado la compostura.

-Nada, solo que tu club de fangirl estarán muy decepcionadas si se enteran de esto - Dijo Yugao.

-¿Tengo un club de fangirl Yugao-chan? - Pregunto Naruto con asombro.

-Bueno, más bien es un club de fangirl del acertijo - Dijo Yugao - Todos pensábamos que hacías esas bromas no solo para aumentar nuestras defensas, si no tambien para que podamos capturar a los mayores criminales en Konoha - Contesto Yugao.

-¿Los mayores criminales? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Si, gracias a tus bromas el escuadrón Anbu pudo hallar grandes criminales - Contesto Yugao - Muchos piensan que tú eres una especie de superhéroe que protege a Konoha en las sombras ya que algunos criminales no pudieron escapar gracias a tus bromas - Contesto Yugao.

-¿Es una broma? - Pregunto Naruto sin creerlo.

-No, dime ¿oíste del asesino Hannibal Lecter? - Pregunto Yugao.

-No me digas que ese loco caníbal está preso gracias a mí - Dijo Naruto.

-Él cayo en tu broma del piso aceitoso en la oficina de la vieja biblioteca, si no fuera por eso él hubiese

Cometido otro de sus crímenes - Contesto Yugao.

-¿El piso aceitoso? ¿Cuándo llene el piso de la biblioteca con aceite para que a la mañana el dueño se caiga? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Si, según parecía la próxima víctima de Hannibal era la hija del bibliotecario, una joven llamada Shiho que abre la biblioteca todas las mañanas, cuando el equipo Anbu llego vieron a la niña asustada que le dijo que alguien entro a la oficina por la ventana, allí vieron como Hannibal se había roto una costilla, lo que fue algo irónico ya que eso fue lo único que dejo de su última víctima y un paño con cloroformo en su mano - Dijo Yugao.

-Kami-sama ¿Dónde está el ahora? ¿Qué paso con la chica? - Pregunto Naruto.

-La chica sigue trabajando en la biblioteca y Hannibal está en una cárcel de alta seguridad deseando conocerte en persona - Dijo Yugao viendo como Naruto trago saliva.

-Etto ¿porque… quiere conocerme? - Pregunto con miedo.

-Veras, Hannibal se sorprendió que lo hubiesen atrapado así que pidió que le digan como lo hicieron, en el juicio ahí el juez le mostro el acertijo que nos llevo a él.

-¿Cuál era el acertijo? - Pregunto Naruto.

-"El lugar donde buscan el saber

Algo divertido y gracioso van a ver

El piso resbaloso esta, así que tener cuidado al caminar

Al viejo herido y enojado verán, ya que hoy no va a desayunar"- Contesto Yugao.

-Él pensó que todo fue planeado, que sabias donde, cuando y a quien atacaría y que le pusiste una trampa para que se lastime y le diste el acertijo a los Anbu para que lo encuentren, así que considero que tu tenias una mente brillante y seguro tu cerebro seria delicioso - Dijo Yugao haciendo que Naruto se ponga azul - ¿Pero qué fue lo que quisiste decir? - Pregunto Yugao para cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, pensé que el viejo abriría la biblioteca y cuando entrara en su oficina se iba a lastimar solo un poquito y que no podría desayunar porque tendría que limpiar todo el piso - Contesto mientras temblaba al pensar en que Hannibal coma su cerebro.

-Ya veo, eso sí que es una coincidencia - Dijo Yugao.

-Vaya que lo es - Dijo Naruto sorprendido - Hey Yugao-chan ¿alguien más sospecha que yo soy el acertijo?

-Naruto cuando ocurrió el primer ataque del acertijo tan solo tenias 7 años ¿Quién iba a pensar que un simple niño sería capaz de algo así?

-Parece que tu Yugao-chan - Contesto Naruto.

-Es verdad pero yo no sospeche de ti hasta esta misión - Contesto Yugao.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿Qué paso en esta misión que te hizo sospechar en mí? ¿Fue cuando cambie el Sake de Tazuna-Jisan por pintura? - Pregunto Naruto.

-La verdad es que tu forma de actuar es muy parecida a alguien que fue muy importante en mi vida y esa persona fue la mayor bromista de su generación, pensé que ella sería la única capaz de hacer lo que el acertijo hizo pero por desgracia ella murió hace muchos años atrás - Dijo Yugao en un tono triste al pensar en su sensei.

-Lo siento mucho Yugao-chan ¿Cómo se llamaba? - Pregunto Naruto mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amiga aunque temía saber la respuesta.

-Ella era mi Sensei, una de las Kunoichis más temidas en el mundo ninja, la muerte roja de Konoha Kushina - Dijo Yugao. Sintió como el brazo de Naruto le apretó un poco antes de aflojar.

-Kushina es un bonito nombre ¿Cómo era ella? - Pregunto Naruto - _Parece que tenías razón Hitomi-chan - _Pensó Naruto.

-_Ella fue alumna de tu madre, tarde o temprano iba a saber la verdad Naruto-kun - _Se oyó la voz de Hitomi en su cabeza.

-Kushina-Sensei fue una persona muy infantil, siempre haciendo bromas sin ningún respeto a la autoridad y una gran adicción al ramen - Dijo Yugao con una sonrisa al recordar a su Sensei.

-Parece que fue una mujer muy Cool - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Sí que lo fue Naruto-kun, pero tambien fue una gran Sensei, me enseño muchas cosas, no solo sobre ninjas sino tambien de la vida - Contesto Yugao con una sonrisa nostálgica - Cuando mis padres murieron ella estuvo ahí para mi ayudándome siempre que la necesitaba sin pedir nada a cambio, ella fue muy importante para mi, sin ella no hubiese sido quien soy ahora - Dijo Yugao.

-¿Puedes hablarme un poco mas de ella Yugao-chan? - Pregunto Naruto. Hitomi le había contado muchas cosas de su madre pero él quería saber que tan importante fue para la vida de su amiga.

-Claro Naruto-kun - Dijo Yugao - _Espero no equivocarme con esto - _Pensó Yugao mientras empezó a contarle anécdotas de su equipo y su Sensei.

-Habían pasado unos minutos cuando vemos a Naruto y Yugao riéndose mientras caminaban.

-Jajaja ¿puso pegamento en la pipa de Hokage-Jisan? Jajaja - Pregunto Naruto mientras se reía.

-Jejeje si, Hokage-sama no podía sacar sus labios de la pipa jejeje - Se rio Yugao.

-Dios ella sin duda es Cool - Dijo Naruto secándose una lagrima de su ojo.

-Sí, ella es única - Dijo Yugao mientras se limpiaba su ojo.

-¡TE MALDIGO NARUTOOOO! - Se escucho un grito lleno de furia a menos de unos metros.

-Parece que Sasuke cayó en tu trampa de lluvia fría - Dijo Yugao.

-Me olvide de sacarla - Dijo Naruto rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza - Pero dime Yugao-chan, ¿Cómo puedes esquivar mis bromas tan fácilmente?

-Por que tus bromas son viejas - Contesto Yugao.

-¿Perdón? - Pregunto Naruto ofendido.

-Todas esas bromas ya las vi, Kushina-sensei las hacia todo el tiempo - Dijo Yugao.

-Pues creo que hay una que Kushina no ha hecho aun - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa dulce, asustando a Yugao.

-¿Cuál sería? - Pregunto con miedo mientras miraba hacia todas partes.

-¿Aun no te das cuenta? - Pregunto Naruto mientras su sonrisa alargo su tamaño,

Yugao miraba hacia todas partes buscando donde se originaría la broma no vio nada, el único chakra que sentía era el de Naruto, por la cantidad podía decir que era el original.

-Voy a darte un pequeño acertijo Yugao-chan - Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa espeluznante.

-"Yo soy aquel que no puedes ver

A los grandes a su cabello hago caer

Su cabello a tu alrededor yo hare bailar

En mi bromas caerás no lo podrás evitar" - Dijo Naruto mientras el viento empezó a soplar llevándose las hojas.

-Oh mierda - Dijo Yugao cuando en una de las hojas vio un sello, vio como brillo y cerró los ojos.

-Puf - Se escucho el sello abrirse, sintió como pedazos de papel cayeron sobre ella, abrió los ojos para ver que había pasado.

-¿Confeti? - Dijo al ver los pedazos de papel de todos los colores.

-Jajaja - Se escucho la risa de Naruto que estaba en el suelo riéndose con fuerza - Dios mío, jajaja debiste ver jejeje tu cara - Se reía Naruto.

-Jejeje nunca Kushina-sensei hizo algo así, ella debe estar orgullosa de ti - Dijo Yugao mientras se reía de la broma y daba gracias a los dioses que no fue pintura o algo así, no quería llegar a Konoha que estaba a unos kilómetros de distancia.

-¿En serio lo crees Yugao-chan? - Pregunto Naruto calmando su risa.

-¿De qué Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Yugao.

-De que ella estaría orgulloso de mi ¿en serio lo crees? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Estoy segura de que ella estaría orgullosa de que un bromista como tu siga sus pasos - Dijo Yugao -_ Después de todos los padres siempre están orgullosos de sus hijos - _Pensó para sí misma.

-Jejeje creo que tienes razón Yugao-chan - Dijo Naruto mientras se secaba una lagrima de su ojo – Demonios, creo que me entro algo a los ojos - Dijo Naruto mientras se limpiaba sus ojos.

-_Naruto-kun, no estés triste, tu madre está en un lugar mejor te lo puedo asegurar - _Se escucho la voz de Hitomi en su cabeza.

-_Si Naruto-sama, ella es una Uzumaki, un clan bendecido por Kami-sama, seguro debió entrar a su reino - _Se escucho la voz de Kazahaya en su mente.

-_Gracias chicas - _Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa Foxy.

-_Cuando quieras Naruto-kun - _Dijo Hitomi.

-_Cierto Naruto-sama, estoy aquí para complacerlo - _Dijo Kazahaya.

-_¡No! ¡Yo seré la primera en complacer a Naruto-kun! – _Grito Hitomi.

-_Ambas podemos complacerlo Hitomi-chan, no te enojes - _Se oyó la voz de Kazahaya.

_-¡¿Ambas complacer Naruto? - _Se escucho la voz de la Kitsune en su cabeza.

-_¡Ahhh! ¡Naruto-sama! ¡Hitomi-chan está sangrando por la nariz de nuevo! - _Grito Kazahaya.

-_Tranquila Kaza-chan, debe ser otra baja de azúcar, acuéstala en la cama y cuando despierte dale algo de comer - _Pensó Naruto.

-Hey, Naruto-kun ¿estás bien? - Pregunto Yugao.

-Eh ¿qué? - Dijo Naruto volviendo al mundo real - Ah lo siento Yugao-chan me perdí en mis pensamientos - Dijo Naruto rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Eso te pasa mucho últimamente - Dijo Yugao.

-Me han pasado muchas cosas para pensar últimamente - Dijo Naruto.

-Sí tienes razón - Dijo Yugao viendo su espada - ¿Crees que cuando lleguemos a Konoha podrías mostrarle tu espada a Hayate? – Pregunto.

-¿Hayate era tu compañero cuando eras gennin? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Si, él es un gran fanático de las espadas - Dijo Yugao.

-Claro no hay problema Yugao-chan - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa - _Si es que todo sale como lo planeado - _Pensó Naruto para sí mismo.

-¡DOBEEEE! - Se escucho un grito de furia detrás de ambos cuando voltean ven a Sasuke que estaba todo mojado con pintura cayendo por su cuerpo y pedazos de manzanas en su cabello que estaba despeinado.

-Jejeje ¿Qué te paso Sasuke-teme? - Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, vio como Sakura y Kurenai se acercaban.

-Tu… tu mal…maldito ¡voy a matarte! - Grito lleno de enojo mientras saltaba hacia el rubio con un kunai en la mano.

-Guau cálmate - Dijo Naruto esquivando sus ataques.

-¡Muere! - Grito Sasuke atacando con enojo.

-¡Todo el mundo deténgase! - Escucharon una voz masculina. Todo el mundo miro hacia arriba en los arboles para ver un grupo de hombres con mascaras Anbu.

-Uzumaki Naruto por orden de Hokage-sama deberá venir con nosotros al centro de interrogación - Dijo un hombre que tenía una máscara de gato.

-¿Mugyuu? - Fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir tora? ¿Para qué se llevan a este gennin? - Pregunto Yugao a su compañero con una mirada y voz seria.

-Son órdenes de Hokage-sama, ya que según Kakashi tu misión fue un fracaso - Dijo el Anbu.

-¿Qué dicen? el puente esta completo y Tazuna está a salvo - Dijo Sakura con enojo.

-¿Acaso tuviste una misión que cumplir mientras estábamos en Nami, Yugao? - Pregunto Kurenai.

-Lo siento Kurenai pero Hokage-sama clasifico la misión como secreta, no puedo dar información de ella - dijo Yugao.

-¿Una misión secreta? ¿Qué tiene que ver el dobe con eso? - Pregunto Sasuke.

-Eso no es de incumbencia de un simple gennin, Kurenai-san lleve a los gennin al pueblo, su misión ha sido terminada y se le pagara por ella pero Yugao y Uzumaki-san deberán venir con nosotros, son ordenes de Hokage-sama - Dijo tora.

-Entiendo, en ese caso me retiro - Dijo Kurenai de mala gana, no podía romper una orden del Hokage, miro a Naruto con una mirada de disculpa.

-No te preocupes Kurenai-sensei, todo saldrá bien al final - Dijo Naruto mientras le mostraba el pulgar, Kurenai asintió con la cabeza y se fue con dos gennin molestos y hambrientos de respuestas.

-_Por favor cuídate Naruto-kun - _Pensó Kurenai mientras entraba al pueblo.

**Lugar desconocido**

-Vemos a un hombre rubio durmiendo en un sofá muy pequeño para su gran tamaño, el hombre se movía en el sofá buscando comodidad, no había dormido desde que su esposa lo saco de casa y tuvo que irse a vivir unos días con su hermana.

-Grrrrr - Escucho un gran gruñido abrió los ojos para ver los dientes de un gran lobo blanco con líneas rojas en su pelaje.

-Ahhh - Grito el hombre saltando del sofá y agarrando un martillo que descansaba en la pared, pero cuando vio al sofá vio una joven mujer con el pelo blanco con líneas rojas que estaba acostado en el sofá mientras con el control remoto cambiaba los canales de una enorme televisión (el hombre seria un versión anime de Thor en la película de los vengadores)

-Casi me matas del susto estúpida - Dijo el hombre con enojo.

-Así tratas a quien te da un techo para dormir, ya sé porque tu mujer te echo de patitas a la calle - Dijo la mujer viendo la tele.

-Estúpida - Dijo el hombre mirando a su hermana con enojo.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo más tiempo pero tengo hambre ten, cocíname esto que casé en el bosque - Dijo la mujer mientras le lanzaba un conejo blanco que tenia cuatro agujeros en su cuello.

-¿Por qué debo cocinar tu comida? - Pregunto el hombre viendo al pobre animal.

-¿Quieres seguir viviendo bajo mi techo? - Pregunto la mujer.

-No, no quiero, pero no tengo otra opción - Contesto el hombre.

-Ay, me siento herida, después de años de jugar cuando éramos simple cachorritos, cuando arriesgaba mi vida para darte de comer cuando tu estomago gruñía de hambre, después de habernos convertido en dioses juntos contra viento y marea, hombro a hombro luchando contra una serpiente gigante con ocho cabezas, no puedes cocinarle un simple conejo a tu pobre hermanita mayor que te da asilo después de que tu mujer te saco de tu casa, la casa que tu construiste debo agregar - Dijo la mujer mientras se tocaba el pecho como si le hubiesen roto el corazón.

-Maldita loba tramposa, no sabes jugar limpio - Murmuraba el hombre mientras le sacaba la piel al conejo.

-Recuerda que me gusta termino crudo - Dijo su hermana viendo la tele - Esto es animal planet al extremo - Dijo ella y la voz en la tele mientras unos números verdes se mostraban en la pantalla.

-Vete al infierno - Dijo el hombre cocinando el conejo.

-Fui ayer a jugar un juego de póker con Ayumi-chan ¿te olvidas? - Dijo la mujer viendo uno de sus programas favorito.

-_Son en momentos como este en que ser un dios tiene su desventaja - _Pensó el hombre. Si un mortal le decía a otro vete al infierno, se enojaría pero al ser un dios era diferente.

-Genial, los 10 carnívoros más extremos, los lobos debemos ir primero - Dijo la mujer viendo la pantalla - ¿Falta mucho para el desayuno?

-Ten, toma tu conejo Ami-chan - Dijo al darle su plato.

-Se ve delicioso Ñam - Dijo la mujer comiendo el conejo y viendo la tele – Ñam, por cierto ¿por qué te echo tu mujer esta vez? - Pregunto mientras comía.

-Veras, cuando fui a la oficina de Oráculo-sama para el destino de ese tal Uzumaki yo… - Su voz se apagó cuando vio que de la sombra de su hermana salieron unas cadenas con grandes filos en la punta.

-¿Fuiste a la oficina de Chieko-chan y…? - Pregunto la mujer viendo a su hermano menor.

-Ehhh Oráculo-sama no me dio la información así que fui a un bar donde me emborrache y tuve una pelea donde Salí muy herido, Shinigami-sama me dejo en la puerta de mi casa y me dejo allí toda la noche con una gran pérdida de sangre, cuando mi mujer abrió la puerta la mañana siguiente se enojo y aquí me tienes - Dijo el hombre de forma rápida y sin respirar mientras veía como las cadenas apuntaba a su entrepierna, haciendo que sude de miedo.

-Baka, eres un peso ligero cuando se trata del alcohol… ¿pasa algo? - Pregunto la mujer mirando hacia atrás pero las cadenas se movieron muy rápido escondiéndose sin que ella se dé cuenta - Actúas de forma muy rara - Dijo la mujer volviéndolo a mirar pero su sombra no se movió con ella se quedo quieta sin seguir los movimientos de la mujer.

-Jejeje no pasa nada - _**Si le dices a alguien de esto voy a destruirte chispita - **_Recordó lo que le había dicho la diosa destino cuando despertó y después de eso le dio una pequeña demostración de lo que haría si decía solo una palabra.

-Como sea, por cierto tienes una reunión con Kami-sama en 2 minutos Ñam - Dijo la mujer comiendo el conejo.

-¿Que? No me dijeron nada - Contesto el hombre.

-Me cruce con el mensajero cuando volvía del bosque Ñam - Dijo la mujer.

-¿Cuándo tenías pensado decímelo? - Pregunto con enojo el hombre.

-Cuando terminaras de cocinar mi desayuno - Dijo la mujer comiendo.

-¿Qué? Tu loba del…-

-59 segundos - Interrumpió la mujer sin darle atención a su hermano.

-Maldición, juro que me las pagaras - Dijo el hombre mientras corría a toda velocidad a la oficina de Kami,

Las puertas estaban frente suyo, trato de detenerse pero tropezó haciendo que ruede a una gran velocidad abriendo la puerta mientras chocaba con la pared de la oficina.

-Voy a matar a esa loba pulgosa - Se dijo a si mismo mientras se paraba haciendo una reverencia mientras su capa roja tapaba su cabeza - Lo siento mucho por mi tardanza Kami-sama, no va a volver a ocurrir - Dijo el hombre mirando el suelo pero no recibió respuesta alguna, cuando levanto la vista vio que no había nadie.

Miro la oficina vacía con enojo cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto para mostrar a las cuatros hermanas divinas.

-Veo que ha venido antes a nuestra reunión Susano-dono espero que no te hayamos hecho esperar - Dijo Kami viendo al dios del trueno y la lluvia.

-_Definitivamente Ami-chan va a pagar por esto - _Pensó el hombre con enojo.

-Ha sido un tiempo Susano-san ¿cómo están sus heridas? - Pregunto la diosa destino mientras le daba una mirada que congelaría el sol.

-Están bien Oráculo-sama, gracias por preguntar - Dijo el hombre mientras tragaba saliva - _No me mates, no me mates - _Suplicaba en su mente.

-Me alegra saber eso Thor-kun - Dijo Shinigami con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bien ahora Susano-dono se preguntara porque lo llame - Dijo Kami sentándose en su asiento - Es hora de que use su poder para intervenir en el mundo humano - Dijo Kami sorprendiendo a Thor el dios del trueno.

**Konoha centro de interrogatorio**

-Déjame ver si lo entiendo… ¿a ti no te gusta el tomate? - Pregunto el hombre que interrogaba a Naruto.

-No, es la fruta que más odio - Dijo Naruto al hombre mientras que su compañero parecía tener un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te pregunte? - Dijo con enojo.

-No lo sé ¿Cuál era la pregunta? - Dijo Naruto.

-Ehhh, bueno creo que… - Tartamudeo el hombre que se olvido que hablaban, en un principio en lo único que podía pensar era en tomate - Maldito rubio, nosotros hacemos las preguntas ¿Por qué te uniste a Zabuza? - Pregunto el hombre con enojo al recodar que su trabajo era conseguir información del rubio.

-Mejor hazle caso Naruto-san, no querrás ver su lado malo - Dijo el otro hombre, a lo que Naruto empezó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Pregunto el hombre que parecía enojado.

-Jejeje, que tu eres el policía bueno y tu el malo, igual que en la pelis - Dijo Naruto riéndose de ambos.

-No te rías mocoso, esto no es un juego - Dijo el hombre que antes parecía amable.

-Mejor hazle caso no puedo controlarlo cuando se pone así - Dijo el otro hombre que antes estaba lleno de furia, lo que hizo que Naruto se ría mas fuerte.

-Jajaja ahora tu eres el bueno y tu el malo - Dijo Naruto.

-Mejor tranquilicémonos - Dijo uno mientras tomaba aire para calmar sus nervios.

-Tienes razón, ahora Naruto-san ¿podría decirnos que paso por favor? - Pregunto el otro que parecía más calmado.

-Jejeje, ahora los dos son buenos Jeje - Se rio Naruto respetando la furia de ambos ninja.

-Escucha rubio, esto no es un juego - Dijo uno con enojo.

-Mi compañero tiene razón, habla antes que te arrepientas - Dijo su compañero con el mismo enojo mientras iluminaba a Naruto con la lámpara.

-Jeje, ahora los dos son policías malos - Se rio Naruto.

-En el otro lado del espejo del cuarto vemos a 4 personas reunidas.

-Jajaja, el gaki es muy bueno con la tortura psíquica - Se rio Anko - ¿Qué piensas Ibiki?

-El niño tiene talento, los confunde muy bien y sabe como cambiar de tema pero es como si tratase de hacer tiempo - Dijo Ibiki viendo al niño rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres Ibiki-kun? - Pregunto el Sandaime viendo al hombre.

-Hay dos razones por la que hace esto, una seria conseguir información de esos dos lo cual un simple gennin sería incapaz de hacer las preguntas correctas para conseguir la información, la otra opción es que quiere hacer tiempo para algo - Dijo Ibiki.

-Ese niño no es un gennin ordinario Ibiki, la espada que tiene ahora lo demuestra - Dijo Jiraiya viendo a su ahijado con orgullo de lo que hizo, aunque eso causaría un gran lio en Konoha.

-Yo dije que era un oso pero Shino siguió insistiendo que era un gato, Shikamaru juraba que era un mapache y Kiba dijo que era un león - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Quién tuvo razón al final?

-Ninguna, resulto ser una tortuga con dos cabezas - Respondió Naruto - Pero ya que estamos hablando de piscinas y manzanas volvamos al tema que me trajo aquí - Dijo Naruto con una voz seria.

-¿Se pensaban que Ibiki no sabía lo que hicieron el verano pasado? - Pregunto Naruto sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿De qué hablas? - Pregunto uno con miedo.

-Ibiki sabe lo que hicieron el verano pasado, fueron muy buenos borrando sus huellas pero aun así Ibiki lo termino sabiendo - Dijo Naruto parándose y caminando alrededor del cuarto agarrando la taza de café de uno de los Chunin asustados.

-Pero… pero nadie nos vio - Dijo uno con miedo.

-¿Qué están hablando? - Pregunto Anko.

-¿Debemos ir Ibiki? - Pregunto Jiraiya.

-No, quiero saber que saldrá de esto - Dijo Ibiki acercándose al vidrio donde estaba frente a frente del Uzumaki que bebía la taza de café sin ninguna preocupación.

-Había cámaras que grabaron cada segundo - Dijo Naruto viendo el vidrio del cuarto.

-Pero ¿Por qué nos juzgan ahora después de tanto tiempo? - Pregunto uno.

-Veras Daniel-san, Ibiki miro hacia otro lado pensando que podría dejar pasarlo por esta vez, después de todo solo eran novatos ¿verdad? - Pregunto Naruto mientras revolvía el café con la cuchara de plástico.

-Habíamos empezado hace unas semanas en ese tiempo - Dijo el hombre ahora conocido como Daniel - No sabíamos nada.

-Pero ahora después de todo este tiempo se podría decir que ustedes ya saben cómo funcionan las cosas aquí ¿verdad Ángel-san? - Pregunto Naruto sin dejar de mirar el vidrio y beber la última gota del café.

-Sí, ya no somos simples novatos - Respondió Ángel.

-Pues, si esos es cierto ¡¿Por qué cometieron el mismo error? - Pregunto Naruto con enojo mientras tiraba el vaso vacío a la meza asustando a ambos Chunin - Sabían lo que hacían, sabían que estaba mal pero aun así lo hicieron, ahora Ibiki está detrás de ese vidrio lleno de enojo - Dijo Naruto apuntando al vidrio donde los Chunin vieron reflejada su mirada en shock - Gracias a mi influencia como agente especial en el F.B.I pude hacer que él no los interrogue personalmente, así que mejor confiesen antes que entre por esa puerta y yo no pueda hacer nada - Dijo Naruto gritando con fuerza.

-Vamos a hablar, vamos a hablar - Dijo Daniel con miedo.

-Sí, nosotros nos bebimos su bebida ese día - Dijo Ángel con desesperación - Hacía mucho calor y teníamos sed, no sabíamos que esa bebida era de Ibiki.

-Esto es grave, pueden ir a la cárcel - Dijo Naruto con una voz seria.

-Kami-sama todo menos la cárcel.

-La cárcel seria su mejor opción, seguro Ibiki los mandara a la silla eléctrica - Dijo Naruto haciendo que ambos Chunin lloren por su vida.

-Tranquilos, yo puedo ayudarlos si me dicen lo que quiero saber - Dijo Naruto sentándose en el escritorio - ¿Cuál era la misión de Uzuki Yugao en Nami? - Pregunto mirando el vidrio donde detrás todos estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Qué demonios? solo es un gennin - Dijo Ibiki viendo al joven rubio, esa habilidad con la palabras, confundir a sus víctimas con cosas ilógicas para que su mente sea más débil, hacerles creer que saben algo que puede arruinar su vida que en este caso es una estupidez pero que aun así dio efecto en esos dos idiotas, hacerle creer que él es el único que puede salvarlos para que depositen toda su confianza en él y decirle todo lo que quiere saber - _Este niño es un genio._

-Creo que lo mejor es que ustedes dos se hagan cargo de este interrogatorio, Ibiki tienes suerte que esos dos no saben nada de Nami, porque en ese caso te haría responsable de las acciones de tus subordinados, espero que te ocupes de ellos - Dijo el Hokage mientras salía de la habitación.

-Si Hokage-sama, hare que esos dos mejoren en su poder mental - Dijo Ibiki.

-Espero el informe en mi oficina consiga la información… a cualquier precio - Eso ultimo lo dijo en un suspiro, él era el Hokage y debía pensar en su aldea antes que todo.

-A su orden Hokage-sama - Dijo Ibiki mientras él y Anko se dirigía a la habitación.

-Ya veo, así que no saben nada - Dijo Naruto a los dos Chunin asustados, Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban - Parece que Ibiki y Anko-chan ya se cansaron de nuestro pequeño interrogatorio - Dijo Naruto viendo la puerta.

-Oh Kami-sama por favor Naruto-sama sálvenos de Ibiki y Anko - Dijeron ambos con miedo.

-¿Cómo quieren que lo haga? solo soy un gennin ¿lo olvidan? - Dijo Naruto viendo como una sombra se veía bajo la puerta.

-¿Que? - Dijeron ambos en shock mientras las tuercas en sus cabezas empezaron a moverse.

-Yo soy a quien van a interrogar - Dijo Naruto mientras la puerta se abría para revelar a Ibiki y Anko con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ibiki-sama, Anko-sama podemos explicar… - Decía Ángel pero la mirada que le dio Ibiki lo hizo callar.

-No hay ninguna explicación que valga, ustedes cayeron en la trampa de un simple gennin sin entrenamiento en tortura, algo que han pasado estudiando aquí un año - Dijo Ibiki con enojo.

-Pero… pero.

-Silencio - Dijo Anko asustando a ambos - Váyanse ahora mismo antes que decida jugar con ustedes - Dijo Anko con una sonrisa sádica.

-Ahhh - Gritaron ambos Chunin corriendo por su vida.

-Patético, la próxima vez no me envíes novatos cara cortada - Dijo Naruto sentándose en su asiento. El verdadero interrogatorio empezaría ahora - Me alegra volver a verte Dango-chan, lástima que sea de esta manera - Dijo Naruto.

-Sin dudas eres el gaki, nadie más tendría los huevos para llamarme así ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cuándo te convertiste en ese maldito adonis rubio? - Pregunto Anko con una sonrisa.

-Es una larga historia - Dijo Naruto con un suspiro - Es un placer conocerlo al fin Ibiki-san, Anko me ha dicho mucho de usted.

-Lo mismo digo Uzumaki-san, Anko me ha dicho que eres muy bueno con la tortura mental pero no lo creí hasta ahora - Dijo Ibiki tomando asiento - Bien gaki, estoy seguro que Anko te dijo como hacemos las cosas aquí, así que no voy a perder el tiempo, tu nos dices que queremos sin cambiar de tema y tratar de confundirnos ya que no te funcionara como con esos dos inútiles, o Anko jugara contigo - Dijo Ibiki.

-Créeme tengo muchas ganas de jugar contigo ahora que te ves mayor - Dijo Anko mientras se lamia los labios y miraba a Naruto como un pedazo de Dango, haciendo que Ibiki se incomode un poco.

Naruto cerró los ojos para ordenar sus pensamientos, lo que era muy difícil por los gritos de Hitomi.

_**-Grrrrr, si le tocas un pelo te mato serpiente de porquería -**_ Dijo Hitomi con enojo.

-_Tranquila Hitomi-chan, Anko solo quiere asustar a Naruto-sama pero ella no lo va a torturar - _Dijo Kazahaya.

_**-**__Kaza-chan tiene razón Hitomi-chan - _Dijo Naruto.

-_Kami-sama son tan inocentes - _Dijo Hitomi,antes que Naruto abra los ojos y vea a Anko e Ibiki.

-Bien, veras todo empezó cuando… - Y así Naruto le conto toda la historia que invento, su infancia le enseño a mentir, a ponerse una máscara para sobrevivir, uso una máscara por años solo esperaba que su habilidad funcione con Ibiki.

**Reunión del consejo 9 horas después**

-El consejo se reunió hoy por orden del Hokage, ambos mandos estaban reunidos, los civiles y los shinobis sentados cada cual en su asiento, la habitación estaba llena de murmullos por parte de los civiles, que ambos mandos se reunieran era raro solo pasaba cuando algo los afectaba a ambos.

-¡Basta! ¡Nuestro Hokage va a hablar ahora mismo! - Dijo Koharu para callar a los civiles

Sarutobi tenía una expresión seria, mientras el lugar era invadido por el silencio.

-Hokage-sama - Dijo Inoichi con cara de preocupación.

-Sarutobi uso su sombrero para cubrir su rostro haciendo que la habitación se tensara aun más.

-Todo el mundo... - Todos los miembros del consejo miraban con concentración - Konoha se encuentra ahora en un... Declive financiero - Tan pronto Sarutobi lo dijo la sala se lleno de gritos.

-¡Qué! ¡No puede ser! - Los ojos Hiashi se agrandaron.

-El consejo de civiles se veían más afectados.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto? - La voz chillona Haruno Sakuya sacudió la sala.

-Danzo agarró su bastón con fuerza mientras miraba con su ojo entrecerrado.

-Gato ha muerto - Silencio Homura, la respuesta hizo que la sala se silencie y el ojo de danzo se abra.

-Explícame...- La voz severa de Danzo hizo que todos lo miraran. Koharu suspiro.

-Gato, nuestro activo más importante, el hombre responsable de la mayor fuerza económica de Konoha ha muerto - Dijo el Sandaime.

-Tsume explotó y se levantó de su asiento con enojo - ¡Te dije que no deberían haberse basado en ese hombre! ¡Ahora mira donde nos tienes!

-Shikaku negó con la cabeza -Tsume... no teníamos otra opción, era nuestra única ayuda - Inoichi asintió junto con Chouza.

-El equipo de Hatake Kakashi estaba involucrado cuando todo fue cuesta abajo - Dijo Koharu mientras Sarutobi seguía en silencio.

-Haruno Sakuya rugió - TODO ES CULPA DE ESE RUBIO DELICUENTE - Dijo la mujer mientras unos civiles estaban de acuerdos, otros para sorpresa no apoyaron a la peli-rosa.

-Yo sabía que ese mocoso no debía ser ninja - Dijo un empresario que era dueño de una gran cantidad de negocios.

-Hokage-sama ¿Qué tiene que ver el equipo de Kakashi con la caída de gato? - Pregunto un banquero que antes había odiado a Naruto pero después de conocerlo en el cumpleaños de tora su opinión por el rubio cambio a neutral.

-El equipo de Kakashi trabajaba para proteger a un constructor de puentes en Nami, donde luego nos enteramos que gato había estado en el control por un mensaje de Kakashi - Dijo el Hokage.

-¿Por qué no retiraron al equipo si gato estaba ahí? - Pregunto el padre de Shikamaru.

-Kakashi sabía que sus gennin no era un gran peligro para alguien como gato, así que quiso continuar con la misión esperando que el Uchiha despierte su Sharingan, mande un equipo para que le sirva de refuerzo mientras un Anbu se ocuparía de evitar que algo le pase a gato - Contesto Sarutobi mirando el suelo, así como el Yondaime sacrifico su vida por la aldea el sacrificaría Nami por el bien de Konoha aunque su razón era menos honorable que su antecesor.

-Sigo sin entender Hokage-sama, con todas esas precauciones como gato pudo morir ¿fue de causas naturales? - Pregunto una mujer del consejo civil.

-Me temo que no, gato fue asesinado por unos de los gennin de Kakashi – Dijo Sarutobi.

-¿Un gennin? ¿Cómo un simple gennin pudo acabar con la vida de gato? - Grito Danzo mientras apretaba el mango de su bastón.

-Imposible ¿el Uchiha fue responsable de esto? - Pregunto un civil.

-Uchiha-sama no le haría algo así a Konoha seguro fue obra del ese mocoso de demonio Uzumaki Naruto - Dijo la madre de Sakura.

-Escucha bien gritón, yo conozco al cachorro y si lo llamas así de nuevo en mi presencia voy a rasgar tu cuello - Dijo Tsume con enojo.

-Tsume-san por favor cálmese - Dijo el Hokage con autoridad en su voz, haciendo que la Inuzuka se siente de nuevo en su asiento - Pero me temo que Sakuya-san tiene razón, Uzumaki Naruto es el responsable de la muerte de gato - Dijo el Hokage escondiendo su cara bajo su sombrero.

-Imposible - Grito Hiashi – Señor, Uzumaki no podría haber hecho tal cosa ¿está seguro de esta información? - Pregunto sorprendiendo a todos por la preocupación en su voz.

-Me temo que la información no es errónea Hiashi-san, Uzumaki confesó haber matado a gato cuando rescataba a unos prisioneros del campo de concentración de gato - Dijo el Sandaime sorprendiendo al lado Shinobi y confundiendo al lado civil.

-¿Salvar a los prisioneros? Eso es un suicidio hasta para un Jounin, como un simple gennin pudo hacer cosa semejante - Dijo danzo mostrando más emoción que cualquiera había visto hace años.

-Tubo ayuda de Zabuza Momochi el demonio escondido entre la neblina - Dijo Homura sorprendiendo aun mas al grupo Shinobi - Y de Kuhizaki Tomoya - Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso de los ninjas.

-¿Tomoya? ¿El samurái legendario? - Grito Chouza con asombro.

-Sí verán todo empezó cuando… - Y así Sarutobi les conto la historia que consiguió de Ibiki.

**Con Naruto**

-Naruto se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto donde estaba siendo vigilado por dos Anbu en la puerta, la lluvia se oía caer fuera del edificio.

-_¿Creen que esto funcione? - _Pregunto Naruto a las dos mujeres dentro de su cabeza.

-_Tranquilo Naruto-kun, todo va a salir con lo planeado - _Dijo Hitomi.

-S_i Naruto-sama solo debe tener fe - _Dijo Kazahaya.

-_No puedo creer que Hokage-Jisan sea capaz de eso - _Dijo Naruto con tristeza. Su respeto por el Hokage había disminuido un poco.

-_Hokage-san no tenía otro remedio Naruto-sama - _Dijo Kazahaya.

-_Él lo hizo por el bien de la aldea Naruto-kun, un líder debe oscurecer su corazón y tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de su gente - _Dijo Hitomi.

-_Tienen razón - _Dijo Naruto mientras recordaba lo que dijo Arcanine en Nami.

**Flash Back Start**

-Estas en serios problemas Naruto - Dijo el tigre a su invocador.

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Naruto al animal.

-Gato era uno de los mayores inversionistas para Konoha - Dijo el tigre.

-¿Que? - Pregunto Naruto al tigre.

-Según parece, Gato pagaba a Konoha para que no se metiera en sus negocios dándole cierto dinero, el ayudo mucho después del ataque del Kyubi, es dueño de una gran parte de los edificios y ciertos negocios en Konoha, en los que él mandaba mercadería o dinero para aumentar las ganancias y al morir muchos negocios caerán - Gruño el tigre.

-Kami-sama dime ¿sabes alguno de estos negocios? - Dijo Naruto al animal.

-Él es dueño de algunas tiendas de ropa, unos cuantos hoteles y de casi todas las tiendas Shinobis - Dijo el tigre con una mirada seria.

-¿Las tiendas Shinobis? ¿Él era el que envía armamento a Konoha? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Me temo que si, al matar a gato Konoha perderá mucho dinero y armamento, algunas aldeas aprovecharan esta oportunidad para sacar a Konoha del mapa - Rugió el tigre.

-Demonios esto es serio - Dijo Naruto.

-Naruto, debes venir conmigo al monte de los tigres hasta que las cosas se calmen - Dijo el pequeño felino.

-¿Al monte? ¿Por qué lo dices? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Porque Konoha te juzgara por traición al matar a gato - Dijo el tigre.

-¿Juzgarme? - Pregunto Naruto sin creerlo.

-Al caer gato, los civiles se volverán locos, Hokage-sama tratara de calmarlos pero hay muchas posibilidades que algunos trataran de irse de la aldea dejando a Konoha en una gran desventaja - Dijo el tigre.

-Así que me van a usar como chivo expiatorio para calmar a las masas - Suspiro Naruto.

-No te ves tan alterado como pensé que estarías Naruto - Dijo el tigre.

-Todos los documentos de gato, los títulos de propiedad… los tengo bajo mí poder - Dijo Naruto.

**Flash Back End**

-Uzumaki Naruto el consejo quiere verlo - Dijo el Anbu interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

-¿Mugyuu? - Dijo Naruto viendo al Anbu.

-Deberá venir con nosotros, el consejo pide su presencia - Dijo el Anbu.

-Okay vamos - Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y seguía al Anbu. Naruto miro hacia la ventana para ver como el viento soplaba con fuerza y a un pequeño pajarito frente a la ventana, Naruto asintió con la cabeza y el pajarito salió volando.

**En la torre Hokage**

-Vemos una silueta femenina sentada arriba de la torre Hokage, la figura miraba el cielo donde un pájaro empezó a volar en círculos.

-Jeje Naruto-sama ya dio la señal - Dijo la figura mientras se levantaba del suelo y una cola se veía salir de su cuerpo - Ya era hora de mostrar mi arte - Dijo la mujer mientras agitaba una lata de pintura.

**Mansión Hyuga**

-Vemos a una mujer descansando en el techo de la mansión Hyuga tranquilamente, cuando de pronto ve un ave volando en círculos en el cielo lluvioso.

-Hm ya era hora - Dijo mientras sacaba unos kunai con sellos en el mango y se ponía una máscara con filtros para respirar, por los movimientos de su oreja y cola debía estar emocionada - Es hora del boom - Dijo antes de lanzar los kunai dentro de la ventana de las casas.

**Mansión Inuzuka**

-Los perros Inuzuka estaban en silencio, todos quietos sin mover ni un solo musculo, frente a ellos había una mujer con una cola y dos orejas salieron de su cabeza. De pronto la mujer dirige su cabeza al cielo donde un ave volaba en círculos.

-Parece que Naruto-sama necesita un poco más de tiempo - Dijo la mujer viendo el cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia caía por su cuerpo - Bien todos saben que hacer, rompan, corran, muerdan, Naruto-sama necesita que la gente se distraiga y nosotros lo haremos - Dijo la mujer antes que su cuerpo se empiece a transformar y que delante de los perros haya un enorme tigre que rugió con fuerzas.

Los perros aullaban al cielo lleno de nubes mientras unas explosiones se escucharon en la mansión Hyuga.

**Con Naruto**

-Naruto caminaba mientras los dos Anbu lo llevaban fuera del edificio, cuando una alarma empezó a sonar.

-¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Atención a todos los Anbu, el acertijo ataca! ¡Repito, el acertijo ataca! ¡La mansión Hyuga ha sido envenenada por una bomba de pimienta! ¡Dirigirse de inmediato! ¡Ir a buscar cualquier pista! - Se escucho una voz en los altavoces de la central Anbu.

-Demonios pensé que se había ido - Dijo el Anbu que llevaba a Naruto.

-Te dije que ese maldito seguía por ahí - Dijo su compañero.

-¿Quién es, el acertijo? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia gennin - Dijo el que tenía una máscara de pajarito – Oso, dejemos que los demás se ocupen, debemos llevar a este gennin con el Hokage – Dijo.

-Okay pájaro - Dijo su compañero que era algo gordo - ¡Que no soy gordo!

-¿Quién te llamo gordo? - Pregunto el Anbu a su compañero.

-¿Eres un Akimichi? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Ehhh no, yo no lo soy - Dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una bolsa de galletas y se disponía a comer - Ehhh ¿puedes mirar hacia otro lado? no puedo comer si tú ves mi cara, soy un Anbu así que nadie puede ver mi cara y para comer debo quítame la máscara ¿lo pillas? - Dijo oso haciendo que a Naruto y pájaro le caiga una gota de sudor.

-Maldito idiota, no comas en hora de trabajo, no perdamos más tiempo, vámonos - Dijo pájaro.

-¡Atención a todas las unidades a ocurrido otro ataque del acertijo! ¡Los perros Inuzuka se han vuelto locos, un enorme tigre parece ser el líder! ¡El tigre tiene un casco con el signo de interrogación pintado! ¡Se Ordena atraparlo para interrogación! - Se oyó de nuevo la voz.

-¡Un tigre! ¡Yo no voy a salir si hay un jodido tigre ahí afuera! - Grito oso.

-Idiota, somos Anbu, un tigre no es nada contra nosotros - Dijo pájaro.

-Contra un tigre normal sí, pero esa bestia parece ser compañero del acertijo, quien sabe qué clase de poder diabólico tenga - Dijo oso con miedo.

-Miedoso ¿Cómo carajos te convertiste en Anbu? - Grito pájaro.

-_Tengo una suerte de puta madre - _Pensó Naruto. Esos dos discutiendo le hacia ganar más tiempo.

-Debemos ir a la torre Hokage antes que Hokage-sama se enoje con nosotros - Dijo pájaro.

-¡Atención todas las unidades, el acertijo ataco a la torre Hokage! - Se escucho la voz en los altavoces.

-¡¿Que? - Gritaron ambos.

-La maldad del acertijo no conoce límites - Dijo oso.

-Ves, te dije que teníamos que ir, si hubiésemos ido lo hubiésemos atrapado y habernos convertido en héroes - Dijo pájaro.

-¡Hay un enorme signo de interrogación en la torre! ¡La pimienta se expande con el viento de la lluvia! ¡Los perros están generando el caos! ¡Los civiles empiezan a refugiarse en los puestos de refugio a causa de la pimienta y los perros! - Gritaba la voz en los altavoces.

-Rápido debemos ir antes que Hokage-sama se enoje - Grito oso.

-Vamos - Dijo pájaro mientras llevaban a Naruto a la torre.

-_Maldición, espero que haya sido suficiente tiempo - _Pensó Naruto mientras iba a la torre Hokage.

**En otra parte de la aldea**

-Vemos como unos Anbu trataban de controlar a los perros en el sector comercial, una mujer Anbu veía la escena desde un poste de luz mientras su cabello purpura se movía con el viento de la gran lluvia que empezó a caer en Konoha.

-_¿Por qué Naruto hace esto? ¿No estaba detenido? - _Pensó Yugao viendo la escena. De pronto los rayos se veían en las nubes del cielo cuando un pequeño rayo se vio caer en las afuera de la aldea.

-¿Una tormenta eléctrica? - Dijo Tora al ver como los rayos brillaban en el cielo, de pronto un tornado se empezó girar a una enorme velocidad - Demonios el tornado se acerca, rápido lleven a todos los civiles que quedan a los puestos de emergencia - Ordeno el hombre.

-Los perros se detuvieron cuando sintieron el peligro que venía del cielo, sus instintos le gritaron a correr y eso hicieron, los perro más grandes de un tamaño descomunal agarraron a unos cuantos civiles en sus espaldas y se los llevaron a los puestos de emergencia.

-Rápido, que alguien se comunique con el equipo de barrera que la active de inmediato, Konoha nunca tuvo que soportar una tormenta eléctrica y un tornado así que tomen todas las precauciones necesarias - Grito el hombre.

-Yugao, no te quedes ahí muévete - Grito el hombre sacándose su mascara.

-Eh si Tenzo, llevare a todos los civiles que pueda a los monumentos de los Hokage - Dijo Yugao sacándose la máscara mientras el viento y el agua golpeaba su rostro - _¿Naruto hiciste esto por el tornado?_

**Fuera de la aldea**

-¡Rápido idiota! ¡¿Quieres que muramos? - Se escucho una voz masculina dentro de un carruaje.

-¡Señor los caballos van lo más rápido que pueden! - Grito el chofer mientras ordenaba a los animales a correr más rápido-¡Oh mierda! - Grito presa del pánico.

-¡¿Qué carajos ocurre ahora? - Pregunto el hombre dentro del carruaje.

-¡Están activado la barrera, si no entramos ahora nos quedaremos afuera con el tornado! - Grito el chofer mientras aceleraba a los caballos, veía como la barrera que era de un tono medio azul empezó a cerrarse.

**En Konoha **

-Buahhh - Grito oso mirando el enorme tornado que estaba a unos kilómetros de Konoha.

-¡Kami-sama! ¡Un tornado! - Grito pájaro.

-¿Qué demonios hacen? Debemos llevar a los civiles a los refugios - Dijo Naruto que trataba de romper sus cadenas para ayudar a la gente.

-Él tiene razón oso, debemos llevar a todos a un lugar donde estén a salvo - Dijo pájaro.

-¿Qué pasa con la misión? - Dijo oso mirando a Naruto.

-Olvídate de la misión, debemos proteger a todo el mundo, oye tu rubio - Dijo pájaro.

-¿Qué? - Pregunto Naruto.

-¿Si te libero ayudaras con la evacuación? – Pregunto.

-Pájaro no podemos liberarlo, recuerda la misión - Dijo oso.

-No recuerdas lo que nos dijo sempai, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria pero lo que abaldonan a un camarada son peor que escorias - Dijo pájaro.

-Tienes razón pájaro en estos momento cualquier ayuda es valiosa - Dijo oso.

-Hare todo lo que pueda para ayudar - Dijo Naruto con una mirada determinada.

-Bien - Dijo pájaro usando las llaves para liberar a Naruto - **Sello de chakra: Kai - **Dijo rompiendo el sello que contenía el chakra del rubio.

-Bien, lleva a cuantos civiles puedas a la torre Hokage, ahí hay un puesto de refugio - Dijo oso.

-Okay, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - **Grito Naruto y luego de una gran explosión de humo se ve cientos de Naruto

En todas partes.

-Rápido, llevar a todos los civiles que encuentren - Ordeno Naruto mientras sus clones corrieron por toda la aldea buscando a cualquier persona que no se haya metido en los refugios.

-_Espero que el viejo haya llegado antes que ese tornado y este bien - _Pensó Naruto.

**En la sala del consejo**

-Hokage-sama ¡¿Qué debemos hacer? - Grito un civil con miedo.

-Rápido, todos los civiles ir al refugio más cercano, todos los demás busquen a cualquier civil - Ordeno el Hokage mientras veía el tornado detrás de la barrera.

-Hokage-sama espere - Dijo Hiashi que tenía su Byakugan activado - El tornado parece calmarse - Dijo mientras miraba hacia el tornado.

-¿Qué? - Pregunto el Hokage viendo el tornado que a poco empezó a detenerse hasta desaparecer, las nubes seguían en el cielo y unos cuantos rayos caían sobre la barrera pero el mayor peligro se había ido.

-Hokage-sama ¿qué debemos hacer? - Pregunto Inoichi.

-Quiero que se comuniquen con el equipo del clima, averigüen si esto fue natural - Dijo el Sandaime.

-A la orden Hokage-sama - Dijo un Anbu que estaba cerca antes de desaparecer con un Shunshin.

-El acertijo - Dijo Chouza viendo la pintura en la torre Hokage - ¿Tu sabias de esto? - Pregunto viendo la pintura.

-Si no fuera por su broma, la mayor parte de los civiles no hubiesen ido a los refugios - Dijo Inoichi.

-La fuerte ráfaga de viento los hubiese mandado a volar por los aires matando a miles - Dijo Shikaku.

-¿Cómo hizo para que los perros de mi clan lo sigan? - Pregunto Tsume viendo la pintura en la muralla. Sus perros eran seres orgullosos, no aceptaban órdenes de nadie, excepto sus dueños y ella misma. Que ese hombre maneje a sus sabuesos de tal manera era impresionante - _Sin duda sería un gran alfa._

-Tsume quiero que interrogues a tus perros por cualquier información de este hombre - Dijo el Hokage - Su broma no pudo ser efecto del azar, ahora me convenzo que ese hombre protege a Konoha en las sombras - Dijo el Sandaime.

-_El acertijo, cuando descubra quien eres… tú te unirás a raíz… y serás mi sucesor cuando mi tiempo acabe - _Pensó Danzo. Ese hombre estuvo bajo su mira mucho tiempo, Danzo sabía que no era inmortal y que su tiempo acabaría, ese tal acertijo parecía ser el único digno para liderar su organización - _¿Dónde estabas cuando Uzumaki mato a gato?_

**Lugar desconocido**

-Listo Susano-dono, eso es suficiente - Dijo Kami al hombre.

-Como ordene Kami-sama - Dijo el hombre deteniendo el tornado.

-Parece que nadie murió, ni siquiera el más pequeño animal - Dijo Shinigami con una sonrisa.

-¿No creen que con los rayos hubiesen ganado suficiente tiempo? - Pregunto Yami.

-Sí, pero esto lo hicimos con dos funciones - Dijo Chieko.

-La primera, era hacer tiempo para que Tazuna llegue a Konoha a tiempo, la segunda era aumentar la fama del acertijo - Dijo Kami.

-¿Para qué necesita ser reconocido? - Pregunto Thor.

-El acertijo será buscado tanto por el Hokage como por Danzo para que se una a ellos, es entonces cuando deberemos hacer nuestros movimientos en los exámenes Chunin - Dijo Kami.

-Ya veo en ese caso me retiro Kami-sama, Shinigami-sama, Yami-sama - Cuando vio a la última mujer sintió un escalofrió por su espalda- o… ora… Oráculo-sama - Dijo con miedo antes de irse lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso? - Pregunto Yami.

-Jeje le tiene miedo a Chieko-chan - Dijo Shinigami mientras reía.

-¿Alguna razón para asustarlo? - Pregunto Kami.

-Ehhh bueno Etto, yo y Shinigami ehhh el miraba cuando ehhh - Tartamudeaba la mujer con un gran sonrojo.

-No, ustedes dos no - Dijo Yami mientras apuntaba a Shinigami y a Oráculo.

-Oh yes, en su oficina, así que ambas páguenme - Dijo Shinigami con una sonrisa.

-Maldición - Dijo Kami con fastidio.

-Siempre pensé que la primera seria Kami - Dijo Yami con un suspiro.

-¿De qué demonios hablan? - Pregunto Chieko con enojo.

-Veras, las tres apostamos quien sería la primera con la que te acuestes y ¡gane yo! - Grito Eiko con alegría, cuando una enorme sed de sangre invadió la oficina de Kami.

-**¿Ustedes qué? - **Pregunto Chieko mientras su sed de sangre invadía todo el lugar.

-Chieko-chan cálmate, solo estamos bromeando - Dijo Kami a su hermana.

-Es cierto, nunca haríamos algo así - Dijo Yami.

-Jejeje no pienses tan mal de nosotros - Dijo Shinigami.

-Okay - Dijo Chieko calmándose - Me voy a mi oficina, nos vemos luego - Dijo Chieko y salió por la puerta.

-Oh dios, eso estuvo cerca - Dijo Kami con un suspiro de alivio.

-Demonios Eiko-chan, casi nos matas - Dijo Yami.

-Jejeje, lo siento me deje llevar - Dijo Eiko rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza - En cuanto a la apuesta… - Shinigami no pudo seguir hablando cuando sintió una gran cantidad de sed de sangre detrás suyo.

-**Eiko-chan, Ayumi-chan, Etsuko-chan - **Dijo Chieko con una voz llena de enojo.

-Ehhh, debo ir al infierno, mucho papeleo - Dijo Yami mientras se acercaba latamente a la puerta.

-Yo tengo que ir a buscar unas cuantas almas - Dijo Eiko mientras seguía a su hermana.

-Yo debo huir por mi vida - Dijo Kami mientras salía corriendo tratando de salir de su oficina pero sus hermanas no la dejaban ya que las tres trataban de salir al mismo tiempo.

-Hey que soy la maldita Kami - Dijo la pelirroja tratando de escapar de la furia de su hermana.

-Me importa una mierda, yo soy Shinigami no puedo morir que clase de ironía de mierda seria esa - Dijo Eiko.

-Yo soy la más bonita, salgan de mi camino - Dijo Yami empujando a sus hermanas pero estaban atoradas.

-**Ustedes no van a ninguna parte - **Dijo Chieko mientras unas cadenas salían del suelo y agarraban a sus hermanas.

-Ahhh - Gritaron las tres mujeres antes que la puerta se cierre.


	20. Chapter 20

Crónicas de un Uzumaki

Capitulo 20: La ayuda llego

-Habían pasado unas tres horas desde el tornado, los rayos parecían calmarse en las nubes del cielo, el Hokage ordeno a los civiles a volver a sus casas ya que el peligro había pasado, y desactivar la barrera.

En el salón del consejo vemos a todos los miembros reunidos y frente a ellos estaba un hombre con bata de laboratorio.

-¿Saben cómo se origino el tornado? - Pregunto el Hokage al líder del equipo de meteorología.

-Hai Hokage-Sama, vera parece que… (El hombre habla de que todo se origino por causas naturales) y a causa de esto se origino el tornado - Dijo el hombre.

-Ya veo - Dijo el Hokage y dio un suspiro de alivio. Si una aldea enemiga podría controlar algo como un tornado sería muy difícil de combatir, sobre todo con el problema económico que sufre Konoha.

-¿Cómo alguien puede saber cuándo y dónde se originaría un tornado? - Pregunto Danzo.

-Los tornados son muy impredecibles, con nuestros equipos de meteorología podemos ver las fuentes de vientos y podemos calcular su dirección pero los cálculos no siempre son aceptados ya que el viento no sigue un camino o una ruta, nuestros cálculos decían que el viento frio viajaría al norte mientras el frío iría al sur como siempre ha pasado - Dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué paso para que el viento cambiara de dirección? - Pregunto un civil.

-Nada, como dije, el viento es impredecible. El aire frío viajo al norte donde se encontró con el aire caliente originando el tornado - Dijo el hombre.

-Ya veo ¿Cuándo ocurrió la primera señal de que se originaría un tornado? - Pregunto Homura.

-A las 15:30 el viento del sur cambio de dirección - Contesto el hombre.

-¿Por qué no dieron una alarma cuando detectaron el tornado? - Pregunto Sakuya con enojo.

-En ese momento era cambio de turno así que no había nadie que pudiese ver el cambio del viento hasta unos 10 minutos después - Contesto el hombre.

-¿El laboratorio estuvo solo sin vigilancia unos diez minutos? - Pregunto Koharu. El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Conejo ¿a qué hora empezaron las bromas del Acertijo? - Pregunto el Sandaime.

-A las 15:05 Hokage-Sama - Contesto una mujer Anbu.

-Será posible que el acertijo se haya metido en el laboratorio mientras estaba vacío, sepa lo suficiente sobre meteorología para ver que un tornado se acercaba a Konoha y planear su broma para que todos los civiles estén seguros en tan solo 5 minutos - Dijo Shikaku sin creerlo.

-¿Qué clase de genio es el Acertijo? - Pregunto Chouza con asombro.

-Conejo ve al laboratorio y ve las cintas de seguridad por cualquier pista del acertijo, Pablo-san acompañe a conejo al laboratorio - Dijo el Hokage.

-Hai Hokage-Sama - Dijeron ambos antes de salir.

-Hokage-Sama ¿Quién es este tal Acertijo? - Pregunto un civil haciendo que el líder de la aldea suspire y cierre sus ojos concentrándose.

-¿Hokage-Sama? - Pregunto un civil. El Hokage había estado callado unos 3 minutos.

-El acertijo es una especie de bromista - Contesto el Hokage aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Un bromista? - Pregunto Sakuya.

-Así es, él es quien pinto los monumentos a los Hokages, puso pegamentos en las mascara de todos los Anbu y las mayorías de las bromas al pueblo - Dijo Inoichi.

-¿Por qué sigue libre? - Pregunto un civil con enojo, según parece fue víctima del acertijo.

-Nunca nadie a podido atraparlo ni siquiera mis mejores Anbu - Dijo el Hokage asombrando al consejo civil.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? - Pregunto un civil.

-Nadie sabe, sus habilidades de infiltración han superado incluso la seguridad de mi clan - Dijo Hiashi.

-Imposible ¿Cómo alguien puede ser capaz del burlar al Byakugan? - Pregunto Sakuya.

-Eso no es lo peor - Dijo Shikaku llamando la atención de todos - El muy bastardo siempre deja un acertijo sobre donde va a atacar la próxima vez y aunque llenemos el lugar de Anbu, Hyuga o Inuzuka él siempre se sale con la suya sin dejar huellas - Dijo Shikaku asombrando a los civiles.

-Hey, no llames bastardo al Acertijo él es un héroe - Dijo Tsume con enojo.

-Problemática - Dijo el padre de Shikamaru.

-¿Un héroe? - Pregunto un civil con enojo - Ese hombre seguro fue el que pinto mi casa de rosa ¿Cómo alguien como él puede ser un héroe?

-Si no fuera por su bromas, Konoha estaría llena de asesinos, mafiosos, traficantes y dios sabe que otros criminales - Dijo Tsume.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - Pregunto un civil.

-Verán gracias a las bromas del acertijo aumentamos la seguridad del pueblo pero eso solo es una parte de lo que su bromas han servido para la aldea - Dijo el Hokage.

-Gracias a sus bromas nuestros Anbu pudieron atrapar a grandes criminales, como hannibal lecter, Jack el destripado, pennywise y otros asesinos - Dijo Homura.

-También a muchos espías, traficantes y grandes mafiosos como Alfredo capone - Dijo Koharu.

-¿Por qué nunca se nos informo de esto? - Pregunto Sakuya con enojo.

-Esto es un asunto Shinobi, ese hombre es un peligro para la aldea - Dijo Homura.

-¿Qué dices? si no fuera por él, Konoha sería un agujero llenos de ratas - Dijo Tsume con enojo.

-Ese hombre puede escapar del Byakugan, no podemos dejar que siga libre con esa información - Dijo Hiashi y así empezó una discusión sobre quienes apoyaban al acertijo y quienes decían que era un peligro para la aldea.

-Silencio - Dijo el Hokage haciendo que todo el mundo se calle - Quien quiera que sea el acertijo no podemos dejar que corra libre al infiltrase en nuestros hogares, pudo haber robado información que podría ser de gran ayuda para nuestros enemigos - Dijo el Hokage haciendo que quienes estaban del lado del acertijo gritaran con enojo.

-Silencio - Sentencio el Hokage de nuevo - Aunque por otro lado no puedo negar el bien que ha hecho a la aldea, al salvar a todos los habitantes del pueblo del tornado de hoy es algo que le estaré eternamente agradecido, por eso quiero que se una a nuestras filas a cualquier costo - Dijo el Hokage con seriedad haciendo que Danzo apreté su bastón con fuerza.

-_P__arece que ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo __S__arutobi__-_Pensó Danzo.

-¿Unirse a nuestras filas? - Pregunto un civil.

-Así es, quiero que el acertijo sea unos de mis ninjas ya que sus habilidades serian muy útil para Konoha pero si se niega deberemos evitar que la información que tenga salga de los muros de la aldea - Dijo el Hokage con seriedad - A partir de ahora, el acertijo dejara de ser un secreto solo para los Anbu y Jounin, quiero que todos en la aldea sepan su nombre y que deberán informar cualquier cosa que nos lleve al acertijo - Dijo el Hokage.

-Problemático - Fue lo único que dijo Shikaku.

-Hokage-Sama ¿seguiremos con el juicio del Genin Uzumaki Naruto? - Pregunto Shibi llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-Aburame-san tiene razón, debemos castigar a ese delincuente - Dijo Sakuya.

-¿Castigar? El cachorro salvo la vida de millones al matar a ese bastardo - Dijo Tsume con enojo.

-Pero por su culpa ahora perderé mis negocios - Dijo un civil.

-Los armamentos disminuirán gravemente, si nuestros enemigos se enteran aprovecharan esta oportunidad para atacar - Dijo el dueño de unas tiendas shinobis.

-Dentro del niño está el arma definitiva de la aldea no podemos deshacernos de un arma como el - Dijo Danzo.

-Pues esa arma es de doble filo, debemos deshacernos de ella antes que arruine más la aldea - Dijo Sakuya. Así el consejo se dividió en dos partes los que estaban del lado de Naruto y quienes estaban en su contra, el consejo estaba lleno de ruidos a causa del destino del Uzumaki cuando la puerta se abrió para mostrar a una mujer Anbu con el pelo púrpura.

-Neko ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto el Hokage.

-Hokage-sama hay alguien que quiere verlo - Dijo Yugao.

-¿No ves que estamos ocupados? - Pregunto un civil.

-Neko ¿Quién es esta persona? - Pregunto el Hokage. Él sabía que Neko nunca entraría así a la sala del consejo sin una buena razón.

-Es Tazuna Hokage-sama (¿alguien sabe el apellido de Tazuna?) - Dijo Yugao.

-¿Tazuna el constructor de Nami? - Pregunto Homura.

-Sí pero ahora es el gobernador de Nami y quiere hablar con el consejo - Dijo Yugao. Mientras ella buscaba civiles cerca de las puertas de la aldea se encontró a Tazuna junto con su chofer tratando de calmar a los caballos que manejaba su carruaje.

-¿Gobernador? Traelo de inmediato - Dijo el Sandaime.

-Hai Hokage-sama - Dijo Neko y salió para traer al hombre.

-Hokage-sama ¿Qué pasara con el juicio del Uzumaki? - Pregunto un civil.

-Eso deberá esperar - Dijo el Hokage. Los civiles iban a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Tazuna con un traje elegante (no me lo puedo imaginar con uno de esos puestos pero es lo que un gobernador debe usar ¿no?)

-Hokage-sama, miembros del consejos es un placer verlos - Dijo Tazuna con una pequeña reverencia.

-Tazuna-san ¿a que se debe su presencia? - Pregunto el Hokage.

-He venido a pagar la deuda por la misión que contrate - Dijo Tazuna.

-Ya veo pero este no es un buen momento Tazuna-san - Dijo el Hokage.

-Si, ahora estamos decidiendo el destino de Uzumaki Naruto - Dijo Sakuya con enojo haciendo que Tazuna apriete el rollo que tenía en su mano con fuerza.

-Neko acompaña a Tazuna-san al mejor hotel de Konoha, mañana hablaremos del dinero - Dijo Homura.

-Esperen tengo algo que comunicar sobre gato - Dijo Tazuna sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

-¿gato? Pensé que estaba muerto - Dijo danzo.

-Él lo está, yo hablo de su compañía "transportaciones gato" - Dijo Tazuna con seriedad.

-Su compañía cayo con gato todos los documentos y papeles se perdieron - Dijo Koharu.

-Se equivocan - Dijo Tazuna negando con la cabeza - Transportaciones gato tiene un nuevo líder - Dijo Tazuna.

-¿Cómo? - Pregunto el Sandaime.

-El nuevo líder de la compañía se apodero de todos los documentos haciéndose el dueño legal de todo - Contesto Tazuna.

-Ya veo ¿este hombre es usted? - Pregunto Shikaku.

-No, de hecho la nueva dueña es mi hija Tsunami - Dijo Tazuna sorprendiendo a todos pero antes que cualquiera pueda hablar Tazuna hablo de nuevo - Yo no sé nada sobre economía o política la única razón por la que soy gobernador es porque todos en el pueblo me querían como líder y no pude negarme - Dijo Tazuna con un suspiro - Yo solo quería dormir en mi casa y beber un poco de sake la buena vida ¿me comprenden?

-Te comprendo hermano te comprendo - Dijo Shikaku mientras veía al hombre con compresión pura en sus ojos - Yo desearía estar durmiendo en mi casa después de haber bebido un poco de sake pero en vez de eso estoy en esta situación tan problemática - Dijo Shikaku con un suspiro.

-Pueden dejar de perder el tiempo y hablarnos sobre el nuevo líder de la compañía de gato - Dijo Sandaime con un suspiro - _T__oma de nuevo el puesto de __H__okage me dijeron, será divertido me dijeron, solo será por poco tiempo me dijeron__-_Pensó para sí mismo con sarcasmo.

-Perdón, bueno como sabrán muchas propiedades están bajo el nombre de la empresa aquí en Konoha, así que la nueva dueña decidió hacer un plan de negocios con su aldea - Dijo Tazuna sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué clase de negocio? - Pregunto el Hokage.

-Todo está aquí en este rollo - Dijo Tazuna mostrando el rollo.

-Ya veo, permítame que lo lea - Dijo el Hokage.

-Claro Hokage-sama - Dijo Tazuna antes de darle el rollo al líder de Konoha mientras el Sandaime leía el rollo en silencio Tazuna empezó a recordad la conversación con el rubio en Nami.

**Flash Back Start**

-Konoha me juzgara por traición - Dijo Naruto dejando en shock a la familia de Tazuna.

-¿Qué? - Pregunto Tazuna.

-¿Por qué Konoha haría algo así? - Pregunto Tsunami.

-No quiero que nada te pase Naruto-nii - Dijo Kazuyo abrazando a su héroe.

-Tranquila, nada me pasara si ustedes me ayudan a salir de esto - Dijo Naruto.

-Por supuesto que te ayudaremos gaki, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que las cosas se calmen - Dijo Tazuna.

-Si Naruto-kun será un placer tenerte en nuestra casa - Dijo Tsunami con una sonrisa.

-Siii Naruto-nii se quedara con nosotros - Dijo Kazuyo llena de alegría.

-No, me temo que eso no pasara - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir gaki? - Dijo Tazuna.

-Verán, el problema es que por mi culpa Konoha está en un declive financiero - Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Tazuna y a su hija.

-¿Mugyuu? no entiendo - Dijo Kazuyo inclinando su cabeza al costado.

-Konoha ya no tiene dinero para comprar cosas por mi culpa - Dijo Naruto para que la niña entendiese.

-¿Cómo? - Fue lo único que pregunto Tazuna.

-Al matar a gato - Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a la familia - Según parece gato fue de gran ayuda para la economía de Konoha - Dijo Naruto mirando el suelo.

-¿Konoha negociaba con gato? - Pregunto Tazuna con enojo.

-Sí, gato pagaba a Konoha para que no se metan en sus negocios - Dijo Naruto mirando el suelo.

-Esos malditos ¿cómo pueden hacernos esto? - Dijo Tazuna con enojo.

-¿Por qué Konoha haría algo así? - Pregunto Tsunami.

-En el ataque de kiubi Konoha perdió mucho dinero y negocios, gato ayudo con su dinero a restaurar la aldea, él puso nuevas tiendas y hogares en la aldea de lo cual es dueño y cobraba hipotecas a los habitantes, también mandaba mercadería y armas a sus negocios en la aldea, el dejaba que la gente se ocupe de sus negocios a cambio de que le den el 80% de las ganancias al final del mes - Dijo Naruto.

-Ya veo, así que cuando gato empezó a hacer sus negocios ilegales, amenazo a Konoha de que no se metiera en sus negocios o dejaría de mandar la mercadería y desalojaría a la gente de las casas que le pertenecen así que ellos buscarían otro lugar para vivir disminuyendo el poder de Konoha, entonces otra aldea podría aprovecharse de la situación y sacar a Konoha del mapa - Dijo Tsunami.

-Parece que esos años estudiando economía y política no fue en vano Tsunami - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Cómo sabes que estudie economía y política? - Pregunto Tsunami.

-Cuando jugaba con Kazuyo encontré un diploma de una universidad en los cajones ¿así que te graduaste hace un año? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Si, tenía pensado trabajar en una empresa pero gato llego a Nami - Dijo Tsunami con tristeza.

-Ya veo - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Naruto?-pregunto Tazuna

-Tengo un plan pero para eso necesito su ayuda - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Un plan? - Pregunto Kazuyo.

-Si, verán todos los bienes de gato están bajo mi poder - Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Tsunami y su padre.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿Qué son bienes? - Pregunto Kazuyo inclinando su cabeza.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿Me estas imitando? - Pregunto Naruto inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿A qué te refieres Naruto-nii? - Pregunto Kazuyo inclinando su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-Mugyuu es mi tic verbal ¿Por qué lo usas? - Pregunto Naruto.

-No me había dado cuenta jejeje - Dijo Kazuyo rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Eso de rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza también es Itte - Grito Naruto después de sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Baka - Dijo Tsunami con enojo.

-Mugyuu, eso duele - Dijo Naruto con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan serio y luego distraerte con algo tan infantil? - Dijo Tsunami con enojo.

-Lo siento Tsunami-chan, tienes la razón y nada más que la razón, soy un Baka y cometí un error perdóname por favor - Dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a la mujer.

**Flash Back End**

**-**Tazuna-san ¿lo que dice en el rollo es cierto? - Pregunto el Sandaime con seriedad interrumpiendo el recuerdo de Tazuna.

-Si lo es Hokage-sama - Dijo Tazuna haciendo que el Hokage oculte su rostro con su sombrero para que nadie pueda ver su sonrisa.

-_E__stoy muy viejo para esto__-_Pensó para si mismo - Atención todos, Konoha no esta en decadencia - Dijo el Hokage sorprendiendo y enmudeciendo a todo el consejo.

-¿Es cierto? - Pregunto Tsume recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza de Tazuna haciendo que ella lance un suspiro de alivio.

-Sandaime-sama ¿que dice el rollo? - Pregunto Shibi mientras Shikaku asentía con la cabeza.

-Hokage-sama ¿me permite leer el rollo? – Pidió Tazuna, el Hokage asintió con la cabeza y le dio el rollo para que lo lea, Tazuna tosió un poco antes de leer.

-Estimado Hokage-sama he analizado las finanzas de Gato y decidí que ya que él era el encargado de ayudar a su economía y dado que fue su pueblo el que protegía a mi padre, mi compañía va a seguir ayudando a su aldea a cambio del 50% de las ganancias de mis negocios - Dijo Tazuna haciendo que el consejo este en shock, el 50 porciento era una fortuna - Sin embargo - Dijo Tazuna haciendo que muchos hagan una mueca - Como uno de sus ninja que lleva el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto, no solo fue de gran ayuda para la construcción del puente que ahora lleva su nombre - Esto hizo que todos se sorprendan y que una sonrisa de orgullo crezca en la cara del Hokage oculta detrás de su sombrero - Sino que tambien me rescato aun cuando su líder lo prohibió - Dijo Tazuna con un poco de enojo en su voz haciendo que muchos se preocupen ya que sus cómodas vidas estaban bajo las manos de esa mujer - Y nos salvo, no solo a mi familia sino tambien el resto de Nami al librarnos de gato el antiguo líder de mi compañía en un acto de buena fe, la compañía ahora se llamará transportaciones tornado en honor al Genin Uzumaki Naruto - Dijo Tazuna mientras el consejo quedo atónitos - Konoha escuchar bien, hasta que Naruto diga lo contrario el pueblo será financiado en gran medida y beneficiosa, siempre y cuando se trata de un Shinobi de su pueblo**. **Si no, entonces será ignorado.

Gracias Konoha

ATTE: Tsunami dueña de transportaciones tornados - Termino Tazuna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Compuesto Inuzuka**

-Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia caían por el cielo, las calles estaban vacía todos estaban en sus hogares,

Kiba miraba las calles con una mirada llena de preocupación, su madre estaba en una reunión en el consejo y su hermana estaba acostada en su cama con un pequeño resfrío.

-_I__gual que esa vez__-_Pensó Kiba mirando las calles del compuesto Inuzuka.

**Flash Back Start**

-Kiba estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de su hermana, su madre estaba en una reunión del consejo Incorporada en la cama, con las mejillas aún sonrojadas (pero con la fiebre retirándose finalmente), Hana había terminado el bote, pero cuando Kiba intentó cogerlo su hermana lo puso fuera de su alcance.

-Ahora tráeme la parafina - Dijo su hermana.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Dónde está? - Pregunto Kiba.

-Está en el estante del sótano, al bajar - Dijo Hana - En una caja que dice Gulf. Tráeme eso, Junto con un cuchillo y un cuenco. Y una caja de fósforos.

-Kiba salió del cuarto de su hermana y fue a la puerta del sótano, trago saliva antes de empezar a bajar apretó el interruptor pero la luz no se encendió lo único que iluminaba el sótano era la luz que salía de la cocina.

-Kiba bajo lentamente temiendo que la puerta se cierre y quede solo con "eso" que se escondía en la oscuridad bajo la escalera y fue al estante donde estaba lo que le pidió su hermana.

-¿Te moriste allí abajo Baka? - Se escucho la voz de su hermana asustando al pequeño que agarro lo que quería su hermana y corrió las escalera y con fuerza cerro la puerta del sótano, fue a la cocina y sacó una caja de cerillas del cajón, un cuchillo del escurridor (sosteniendo el filo lejos de su cuerpo, como le había enseñado su madre) y un pequeño bol del aparador. Luego volvió al cuarto de su hermana.

-Eres un inepto - Dijo Hana cordialmente mientras apartaba las cosas que había en su mesilla de noche.

-No soy un inepto - Dijo Kiba con enojo mientras ponía las cosas en el mueble de su hermana.

-Eres un inepto de culo gordo - Dijo su hermana, Kiba trató de parecer enojado pero no podía evitar reírse de la palabra culo -Tienes un culo más grande que Kumo - Dijo Hana también riendo.

-Tu culo es más grande que toda la aldea - Replicó Kiba lo que les hizo destornillarse de risa durante casi dos minutos. Hana cortó con el cuchillo un trocito del cubo de parafina. Luego lo puso en el cuenco, encendió una cerilla y la apoyó contra la parafina. Los dos niños observaron la llama amarilla, mientras el viento agonizante impulsaba la lluvia contra la ventana en golpeteos ocasionales.

-Hay que impermeabilizar el barco para que no se hunda al mojarse - Dijo Hana a la pregunta que Kiba tenia en su mente, Hana empezó a untar de cera el barco de papel, y luego sostuvo el barco en las manos. Estaba un poco más pesado, pero no mucho.

-¡Guau! - Exclamó Kiba - Voy a salir para hacerlo navegar - Dijo quitándole el barco.

-Sí, ve - Dijo Hana. De pronto parecía cansada... cansada y no muy bien.

-Me gustaría que vinieras - Dijo Kiba. Le hubiese gustado de veras. Hana a veces se ponía mandona al cabo de un rato, pero siempre tenía ideas estupendas - En realidad, el barco es tuyo.

-A mí también me gustaría ir - Dijo Hana, sombría.

-Ya... - Kiba cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro, con el barco en la mano.

-Ponte el impermeable y las botas - Advirtió la mayor - Si no quieres pescar una gripe como la mía. Casi seguro que la pescas de todos modos por mis gérmenes.

-Gracias, nee-san es un barco muy bonito - Y entonces hizo algo que no había hecho hacía tiempo, beso a su hermana en la mejilla.

-¿Que demonios? - Dijo Hana más animada y sonrió - Desde que ese chico rubio te pateo el culo en la academia eres mas amigable - Dijo Hana haciendo que su hermano menor se enoje.

-Cállate, le voy a patear el culo para que vea quien es el alfa - Dijo Kiba con enojo.

-Como digas, mejor vete a jugar y guarda estas cosas. Si no, a mamá le dará un ataque - Dijo para cambiar de tema estaba cansada y quería dormir un poco.

-Está bien - Kiba lo recogió todo y cruzó la habitación con el bote precariamente encaramado a la caja de parafina, que iba dentro del bol.

-Kiba - Dijo Hana a su hermano que se volvió para verla -Ten cuidado.

-Descuida - Dijo Kiba extrañado. Eso era algo que decían las madres, no las hermanas mayores. Resultaba tan extraño como haberle dado un beso. Allí estaba Kiba persiguiendo su barco de papel por el lado izquierdo de la calle corría deprisa, pero el agua le ganaba y el barquito estaba sacando ventaja. Oyó un rugido y vio cómo a cincuenta metros más adelante, colina abajo, el agua de la cuneta se precipitaba en una boca de tormenta que aún continuaba abierta. Era un largo semicírculo abierto en el bordillo de la acera y mientras miraba, una rama desgarrada, se hundió en aquellas fauces. Pendió por un momento y luego se deslizó hacia el interior. Hacia allí se encaminaba su barco.

-¡Mierda! - Chilló horrorizado. Forzó el paso y por un momento, pareció que iba a alcanzarlo. Pero resbaló y cayó. Desde su nueva perspectiva, a la altura del pavimento, vio que el barco giraba en redondo dos veces, atrapado en otro remolino, antes de desaparecer.

-¡Mierda y mierda! - Volvió a chillar, golpeando el pavimento con el puño. Eso también le dolió, y se echó a sollozar. ¡Qué manera tan estúpida de perder el barco! Se dirigió hacia la boca de tormenta y allí se dejó caer de rodillas, para mirar el interior. El agua hacía un ruido hueco al caer en la oscuridad. Ese sonido le dio escalofríos. Hacía pensar en...

-¡Eh! - Exclamó de pronto, y retrocedió. Allí adentro había unos ojos amarillos. Ese tipo de ojos que él siempre imaginaba, sin verlos nunca, en la oscuridad del sótano.

-_Es un animal _– Pensó -_E__so es todo: un animal; a lo mejor un gato que quedó atrapado...-_De todos modos, estaba por echar a correr a causa del espanto que le produjeron aquellos ojos amarillos y brillantes, se vio a sí mismo levantándose y retrocediendo. Y fue entonces cuando una voz, una voz razonable y bastante simpática, le habló desde dentro de la boca de tormenta:

-Hola Kiba-kun - Kiba parpadeó y volvió a mirar. Apenas daba crédito a lo que veía; era algo sacado de un cuento o de una película donde uno sabe que los animales hablan y bailan. Si hubiera tenido unos años más, no habría creído en lo que estaba viendo, pero tan solo tenía 9 años.

-En la boca de tormenta había un payaso. La luz era suficiente para que estuviese seguro de lo que veía. Era un payaso, como en el circo o en la tele. La cara del payaso metido en la boca de tormenta era blanca; tenía cómicos mechones de pelo rojo a cada lado de la calva y una gran sonrisa de payaso pintada alrededor de la boca.

-El payaso sostenía en una mano un manojo de globos de colores, como tentadora fruta madura. En la otra, el barquito de papel de Kiba.

-¿Quieres tu barquito Kiba-kun? - El payaso sonreía. Kiba también sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

-Si, lo quiero - El payaso se echó a reír.

-¡Así me gusta! ¿Y un globo? ¿Quieres un globo?

-Bueno... sí, por supuesto - Alargó la mano pero de inmediato la retiró - No debo coger nada que me ofrezca un desconocido, Lo dice mi mamá.

-Y tu mamá tiene mucha razón - Replicó el payaso sonriendo. Kiba se preguntó cómo podía haber creído que sus ojos eran amarillos, si eran de un azul brillante - Muchísima razón, ya lo creo. Por lo tanto, voy a presentarme. Kiba-kun, soy el señor conocido como Pennywise el Payaso. Pennywise, te presento a Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba, te presento a Pennywise. Ahora ya nos conocemos. Yo no soy un desconocido y tú tampoco ¿Correcto? - Dijo el payaso haciendo que Kiba suelte una risita.

-Correcto - Volvió a estirar la mano... y a retirarla - ¿Cómo te has metido ahí adentro?

-La tormenta me trajo volaaaando - Dijo Pennywise el Payaso - Se llevó todo el circo. ¿No sientes olor a circo?

-Kiba se inclinó hacia adelante. ¡De pronto olía a cacahuetes! ¡Cacahuetes tostados! ¡Y vinagre blanco, del que se pone en las patatas fritas! Y olía a algodón de azúcar, a buñuelos, y también a estiércol de animales salvajes. Olía el aroma regocijante del aserrín. Y sin embargo... Sin embargo, bajo todo eso olía a inundación, a hojas deshechas. Era un olor húmedo y pútrido. El olor del sótano. Pero los otros olores eran más fuertes.

-Sí, lo huelo - Dijo.

-¿Quieres tu barquito Kiba-kun? Te lo pregunto otra vez porque no pareces desearlo mucho - Y se lo enseñó, sonriendo. Llevaba un traje de seda abolsado con grandes botones color naranja. Una corbata brillante, de color azul eléctrico, le caía por la pechera. En las manos llevaba grandes guantes blancos, como Mickey.

-Sí, claro - Dijo mirando el interior de la boca de tormenta.

-¿Y un globo? Los tengo rojos, verdes, amarillos, azules...-

-¿Flotan? - Interrumpió Kiba.

-¿Que si flotan? - La sonrisa del payaso se acentuó – Oh sí, claro que sí ¡Flotan! También tengo algodón de azúcar...-Kiba estiró la mano. El payaso le sujetó el brazo. Y entonces Kiba vio cómo la cara del payaso se convertía en algo tan horripilante que lo peor que había imaginado sobre la cosa del sótano parecía un dulce sueño. Lo que vio destruyó su cordura de un zarpazo.

-**Flotan**- Croó la cosa de la alcantarilla con una voz que reía como entre coágulos. Sujetaba el brazo de Kiba con su puño grueso y agusanado. Tiró de él hacia aquella horrible oscuridad por donde el agua corría y rugía y aullaba llevando hacia el mar los desechos de la tormenta. Kiba intentó apartarse de esa negrura definitiva y empezó a gritar como un loco hacia el gris cielo.

-**Flotan**- Gruñó la cosa - **F****lotan ****K****iba-kun y cuando estés aquí abajo, conmigo, tú también flotarás jajaja****-**Se rio pennywise con su voz endemoniada. El hombro de Kiba chocó contra el bordillo - **Aquí abajo todo flota**- Susurró aquella voz nauseabunda, riendo.

-Ahhh - Grito Kiba con miedo de que muriese "eso" agarraba su brazo firmemente sentía como lentamente su cuerpo entraba hacia esa oscuridad cerro los ojos cuando sintió que algo golpeaba su cabeza haciendo que el dolor de su brazo y el olor a cloaca desapareciera.

-Maldito perro - Kiba escucho una voz llena de furia, abrió los ojos lentamente para ver como un hombre parecía luchar con un pequeño cachorro que mordía su brazo, el hombre tiro al pequeño animal y de dio una patada para mandarlo lejos, Kiba temblaba de miedo mientras las gotas de lluvia caían por su impermeable, sentía un dolor en su cabeza.

-Malditos perros, los odio - Dijo el hombre que se tocaba su herida. Kiba reconoció esa voz era la voz de pennywise.

-¡Kiba! ¡¿Donde estas? - Se oyó una voz a lo lejos, el hombre se volteo para ver a Kiba que temblaba de miedo el hombre tenia el pelo negro y unos ojos negros y fríos.

-Jajaja - Se río el hombre. Era diferente al payaso pero esa voz Kiba la reconocería donde fuera - Parece que hoy te salvaste Kiba-kun - Dijo el hombre acercándose a Kiba que temblaba de terror, pennywise se arrodillo a su altura y saco algo de su bolsillo era el barco que Hana le había hecho.

-Pero tu flotaras Kiba-kun tarde o temprano todos flotaran Jajajaja - Se río el hombre. Unos globos aparecieron girando alrededor del hombre que desapareció, los globos empezaron a flotar perdiéndose en el cielo.

-¡Kiba! - Se escucho de nuevo la voz pero Kiba no podía moverse, el terror invadía lo mas profundo de sus huesos, su respiración aceleraba y sentía que su corazón explotaría pero de pronto sintió que algo lamía su mano. Kiba bajo su mirada para ver al pequeño cachorro que lo había salvado de "eso" el perro gruñía tristemente se veía muy herido y cansado Kiba podía ver las costillas del pequeño cachorro desnutrido.

-Kiba al fin te encontré, mira que hacerme buscarte con esta lluvia y con el resfrío que tengo pedazo de Baka...- Hana dejo de regañar a su hermano cuando vio como el empezó a llorar mientras abrazaba a un pequeño perro blanco en sus brazos y su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

**Flash Back End**

-Un pequeño temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Kiba por ese recuerdo, vio su cama donde un pequeño perro dormía tranquilamente y una sonrisa confortante creció en su rostro, Akamaru había estado inconsciente unas 2 semanas su cuerpo estaba desnutrido y enfermo, cuando el pequeño animal despertó parecía no recordar nada de lo ocurrido, Kiba creyó que todo fue una pesadilla, el cuido al pequeño cachorro, jugaba con el y entrenaban juntos lentamente Kiba se olvidaba de esa pesadilla pero esta tormenta le trajo recuerdos de ese día, el trataba de convencerse de que todo eso fue un mal sueño pero las enseñanzas que su sensei le había dado sobre el Genjutsu seguían en su cabeza.

_**-**__C__on el __G__enjutsu puedes crear ilusiones en la mente de las personas, afecta a los 5 sentidos, pueden hacerte oler__, ver, escuchar, sentir__ y probar cosas que no existen en realidad, existen muchas formas de escapar de una ilusión deteniendo la circulación de su chakra o recibiendo un dolor repentino haciendo que el __G__enjutsu desaparezca__-_Fueron las palabras que su sensei.

-_¿__A__caso fue todo un __G__enjutsu? ¿cuando mi cabeza golpeo el piso la ilusión se rompió?__-_Pensaba Kiba con miedo, la posibilidad de que "eso" fuese real hacia que su cuerpo tiemble de miedo su respiración se aceleraba sin control, cuando de pronto sintió algo húmedo en su manobajo la mirada para ver como su mejor amigo lamía su mano para calmarlo.

-¿Que pasa?-Ladro Akamaru al niño que lo saco de las calles.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? - Pregunto Kiba mas calmado mientras le rascaba detrás de la oreja.

-Grr si me adoptaste después de que Tsume-sama me curo Grr-Dijo Akamaru mientras gruñía de placer por las caricias de su amo,Kiba miro la ventana donde la lluvia seguía cayendo, las ramas de los árboles se movían por culpa del viento.

-¿Que ocurre? Me estas preocupando-Dijo Akamaru mientras miraba a su amo,Kiba vio a su mejor amigo unos minutos antes de decirle la razón de sus pesadillas mas oscuras.

**Paisaje mental de Naruto**

-Vemos a Naruto en el bosque que creo junto con Kyubi y Kazahaya, hoy entrenaría mientras su cuerpo estaba en la prisión de la central Anbu, luego de que el tornado terminara y todos estuvieron a salvo los dos Anbu que conoció antes por orden del Hokage lo encerraron hasta nuevo aviso.

-Antes de que te enseñe a usar mi Doujutsu debo contarte la verdad sobre las condiciones para activarlo - Dijo Kyubi.

-¿Condiciones? - Pregunto Naruto sin entender.

-Veras Naruto-kun, hace miles de años atrás los Bijuus éramos libres y viajábamos por la tierra buscando las almas que le pertenecían a Yami-sama y hacerlos sufrir por sus pecados, según la oscuridad en su corazones se le asignaba un Bijuu para que se haga cargo de él.

-¿La oscuridad en sus corazones? - Interrogo Naruto sin entender.

-Si, según la oscuridad que tenían nosotros los castigamos, del Ichibi hasta Gobi son lo que castigan a aquellos que aun tiene la oportunidad de salvación, los otros cuatro nos encargamos de aquellos que no tienen perdón y sus corazones están llenos de oscuridad.

-Como gato - Dijo Kazahaya mientras Kyubi asentía con la cabeza.

-Por la oscuridad en su corazón pudiste activar el Doujutsu, ese hombre ya no tenia perdón alguno - Dijo Kyubi.

-¿Así que solo puedo usarlo en gente como gato? - Pregunto Naruto cruzado de brazos y vio como su amiga asintió con la cabeza - ¿Como hago para saber cuando puedo usarlo?

-Cuando activas mi Doujutsu puedes ver las vías de chakra pero en vez de ver el típico color azul que verían el Sharingan o el Byakugan, ves el color donde sus almas irían - Dijo Kyubi.

-¿Mugyuu? - Fue lo único que dijo Naruto haciendo que Kyubi suspire.

-Voy a darte unos ejemplos, si tu amigo Shikamaru muere y no hizo ningún crimen imperdonable sus vías de chakra serian de un color amarillo que pertenece al reino de Oráculo-sama, las vías de Kiba serian de un color plateado con tintes rojos que pertenece al reino de Amaterasu-sama pero si ellos caen en la oscuridad su chakra seria negro y sus almas de pertenecerá a Yami-sama para que lo castigue - Explico Kyubi.

-Ya entiendo - Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo mientras la información entraba en su cabeza - ¿Mi chakra de que color es? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Negro - Dijo Kyubi sin dudar haciendo que tanto Naruto como Kazahaya se sorprendan.

-No puede ser, Naruto-sama es una buena persona - Dijo Kazahaya a esa injusticia.

-Que sea una buena persona no tiene nada que ver, al ser mi Jinchuriki su alma le pertenece a Yami-sama-Dijo Kyubi con un suspiro - Pero eso no quiere decir que el será castigado sino que trabajara para Yami-sama.

-¿Trabajar para ella? - Pregunto Naruto sin entender.

-Veras Naruto nosotros los Bijuu tratamos de disminuir nuestro trabajo haciendo que los humanos trabajen para nosotros mediante tratos - Explico Kyubi.

-¿Que clase de tratos? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Varía según el Bijuu. En mi caso yo solo hice un trato con solo un hombre, yo me disfrazaba de un anciano diciendo que era el diablo en persona entonces le ofrecía lo que mas quisiera en este mundo a cambio de sus almas pero todos pedían dinero, poder, belleza u otras cosas materiales, así que nadie era digno de mi poder hasta que un día al fin encontré al quien me ayudaría con mi trabajo - Dijo Kyubi.

**Flash Back Start**

-Era de noche y el circo había cerrado, nadie caminaba por esos fríos caminos excepto por un hombre de avanzada edad. Caminaba tranquilamente con un bastón en su mano, el hombre camino a una carpa donde se escuchaba ciertos ruidos mecánicos al entrar ve a un joven del circo que trabajaba en su motocicleta, tenia una campera de cuero.

-¿Johnny Blaze? - Dijo el anciano con una voz calmada.

-Si - Dijo el joven al desconocido.

-Hoy vi tu espectáculo y solo quería decirte lo mucho que disfrute verte correr.

-Ah Gracias - Dijo el joven con indiferencia.

-Tal vez te interese trabajar conmigo - Dijo el anciano.

-¿Tiene un negocio? - Pregunto el joven.

-Si, el más grande en la tierra - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa escondida en la oscuridad, se oía los rayos y su luz iluminaba un poco el oscuro lugar.

-Gracias pero no creo - Dijo el joven sin mirar al anciano que empezó a caminar dentro de la tienda.

-¿Que pasa Johnny? - Pregunto el anciano caminando tranquilamente - ¿Preocupado por tu padre? - Dijo llamando la completa atención del joven.

-¿Que sabe de eso?

-Se ve a leguas que esta grave, lo malo del cáncer es que tarda tanto en matar que es una tortura para los seres queridos, las vidas que se alteran los planes que se cancelan - Dijo el anciano caminando alrededor del joven un rayo ilumino el salón y al chico le pareció ver 9 colas en la sombra del hombre.

-Johnny yo puedo ayudar a tu papa - Dijo el anciano llamando la completa atención del joven haciendo que se olvide de las sombras.

-Si ¿como? - Pregunto con interés.

-Eso no importa, dime ¿si yo pudiese hacer que mejore, devolverle la salud? ¿Harías un trato conmigo? - Dijo el hombre con total calma.

-Dígame su precio - Dijo el joven sin dudar.

-Hmm quiero... - Dijo el hombre mientras miraba por toda parte como buscando algo de valor - Tu alma - Dijo mirando fijamente al joven que soltó una pequeña risa y volvió a su moto sin prestarle mas atención al anciano.

-Mañana por la mañana tu padre estará sano como un toro y tu tendrás toda tu vida por delante - Dijo el anciano llamando de nuevo la atención del joven - Es tu decisión Johnny y solo tienes que firmar - Dijo el anciano sacando un rollo de su bolsillo el joven se levanto y camino hacia el anciano sacándole el rollo de sus manos arrugadas, abrió el rollo que tenia un lenguaje que nunca vio en su vida.

-¿Que dice? - Pregunto mirando las extrañas escritura.

-En resumen, dice que a cambio de que cure a tu padre trabajaras para mí buscando las almas que te diga - Dijo el anciano.

-¿Buscar almas? - Pregunto el joven.

-Johnny, yo soy el diablo - Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa maligna mientras sus ojos brillaban con un rojo intenso - Mi trabajo es buscar las almas cuyos corazones estén llenos de oscuridad y hacer que sufran por sus crímenes-. El joven se quedo parado en shock viendo al anciano que se hacia llamar el mismísimo diablo, si no fuera por esos ojos rojos y sangriento nunca lo hubiese creído.

-Como veras, estoy muy viejo y ya no soy como antes por eso estoy buscando alguien que haga mi trabajo mas sencillo - Dijo el anciano sentándose en la moto.

-¿Es una broma? - Pregunto con nervios el joven sin creer lo que ocurría.

-Jeje, soy un gran amante de las bromas joven pero me temo que ahora hablo en serio - Dijo el anciano cruzado de brazos y mirando el techo de la carpa - Si quieres que tu padre viva mas tiempo deberás trabajar para mi - El silencio invadía la pequeña carpa, los rayos de la tormenta era lo único que se oía.

-Lo haré - Dijo el joven después de un buen rato con un mirada llena de determinación haciendo que el viejo sonría de oreja a oreja - ¿Donde debo firmar? - Pregunto abriendo de nuevo el rollo haciéndose una cortada en su pulgar una gota de su sangre cayo en el papel.

-Eso es suficiente - Dijo el anciano sacándole el rollo y guardándolo de nuevo.

-Ahora Johnny Blaze te daré el poder que necesitaras para este trabajo - Dijo el anciano poniendo su mano en el pecho del joven, una entraña energía roja entro por el cuerpo del joven Johnny. Sintió el poder entrar por su cuerpo, vio como su cuerpo se encendía en llamas pero el no sentía dolor se sentía tan bien, sentía el poder entrar por su cuerpo vio como la carne salía de sus manos dejando solo los huesos.

-Jajaja - Se río al sentir el poder. Sintió como la piel caía de su cara dejando su cráneo al descubierto las llamas rodeaban su cabeza, el cayo de rodillas. Cuando todo término el poder viajaba por su cuerpo, escucho un sonido mecánico y vio como una cadena se movía hacia el como una serpiente, la cadena estaba al rojo vivo el la agarro y se la rodeo a su hombro, se levanto del suelo vio como unas púas salían de los hombros de su chaqueta y vio al hombre que seria su nuevo jefe.

-Demonios, nunca dejo de sorprenderme Jajaja -se rio el anciano.

**Flash Back End**

-El trabajo para mi hasta volverse una leyenda en el infierno conocido como Ghost Rider el vengador fantasma, fue la única persona a la que de di ese poder - Dijo Kyubi terminando su relato.

-Guau - Fue lo único que pudieron decir Naruto y Kazahaya - ¿Un cráneo rodeado de fuego? Eso se vería Cool - Dijo Naruto mientras Kazahaya asentía.

-Pues en ese caso te enseñare a hacerlo - Dijo Kyubi con una sonrisa.

-¿Que? - Dijo Naruto en shock.

-Naruto, tu eres la segunda persona que tiene estos poderes, tu eres el Nidaime Ghost Rider - Dijo Kyubi con una sonrisa.

**Mundo real**

-Fuera de la habitación en la que dormía Naruto vemos que la puerta era custodiada por dos Anbu, uno que tenia la mascara de un pájaro y otro que tenia la mascara de un oso de pronto se escucharon unos pasos, los Anbu dirigieron la vista al lugar donde provenía los sonidos que eran causados por nada menos que el Hokage y su alumno Jiraiya.

-Hokage-Sama, Jiraiya-sama - Dijo pájaro a los dos hombres mas fuerte de la aldea.

-Pájaro, Uzumaki Naruto es libre de todos sus cargos, déjenlo en libertad - Dijo el Hokage.

-Hai Hokage-Sama - Dijo pájaro y asintió con la cabeza a su compañero que saco las llaves y abrió la puerta para mostrar a un joven rubio que dormía tranquilamente en la cama de la habitación, tenia puesto tan solo sus bóxer azules.

-Oye mocoso, despierta - Dijo Jiraiya mientras daba una fuerte patada a la cabeza del rubio hundiéndosela en la almohada.

-Hmm Ghh ambhs - Dijo Naruto mientras se agitaba en la cama.

-¿Cuanto piensas dormir Gaki? - Dijo Jiraiya sacando el pie de la cabeza de Naruto haciendo que este tome una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡MALDITO PERVETIDO PSICOPATA! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES MATARME? - Grito Naruto con furia.

-Cierra tu boca Gaki ¿como puedes hablare así a un hombre de mi reputación? - Dijo Jiraiya con enojo.

-Reputación de viejo pervertido sin vergüenza - Dijo Naruto.

-Mocoso irrespetuoso voy a...

-Silencio - Dijo el Hokage deteniendo a esos dos - Naruto ya eres libre de todos los cargos que estaban a tu nombre.

-¿En serio? - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Así es gaki, vine a llevarte a tu casa - Dijo Jiraiya.

-Genial pero ¿que fue lo que paso? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Te lo diré mañana, ahora ve a tu casa Naruto - Dijo el Hokage.

-Okay - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Vístete, te esperamos afuera Gaki - Dijo Jiraiya mientras el y su sensei salían de la habitación, Naruto empezó a vestirse, primero se puso su camisa y luego los pantalones después de ponerse sus calcetines y zapatos se quedo sentado en la cama, vio su mano derecha con concentración y un humo empezó a salir lentamente de su mano hasta que su puño se incendio en llamas, una sonrisa creció en su rostro al ver el fuego.

-Toc Toc - Se escucho un golpe en la puerta - Hey Gaki, date prisa - Se escucho la voz de Jiraiya.

-Si ya salgo - Dijo Naruto apagando la llama en su mano. Una sonrisa creció en su rostro mientras veía su mano - Es hora de iniciar un desastre - Se dijo a si mismo levantándose para salir de la habitación.

(nota del autor este capitulo es dedicado a mi pobre loro que murió mientras escribía este capitulo)

como se habran dado cuenta hay un pedazo del próximo cap lo que paso es que en mi casa solo hay una compu y mi turno en ella habia acabado mi hermano me dejo subir el cap así que cuando lo subí no me fige bien y puse parte del cap ue estoy escribiendo ahora así que consideren esto como un adelanto

_**cap 21 ¿tu ere Naruto?**_

_Naruto subía las escaleras de su departamento tratando de ignorar las estupideces de jiraiya_

_-ahora que te vez mayor podemos ir a un club de desnudista-dijo jiraiya_

_-no voy a hacer algo como eso ero-sennin-dijo Naruto con enojo mientras ponía las llaves en su puerta_

_-vamos gaki eres un ninja ya eres un adulto y con tu apariencia te dejaran pasar no hay nada que temer-dijo jiraiya tratando de conversé a su ahijado_

_-nunca haría algo como eso-dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta pero lo que vio lo sorprendió su casa estaba limpia sin siquiera un poco de polvo_

_-¿que demonios?-dijo Naruto a ver lo limpia que estaba su casa_

_-mira hay una nota en la mesa-dijo jiraiya entrando a la casa Naruto recogió la nota y empezó a leerla_

_-"mi querido Naruto-kun me tome la libertad de limpiar tu departamento mientras no estabas con cariño tu ayame-chan"decía la carta una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Naruto_

_-que tierna es tu noviecita-dijo jiraiya que leía en el hombro de Naruto_

_-maldito viejo ¿no te enseñaron a no leer cartas ajenas?-dijo Naruto con enojo-además ayame-chan solo es una amiga-_

_-como digas gaki me voy a dormir dulces sueños-dijo jiraiya entrando en el cuarto de Naruto y cerrando la puerta_

_-¿que?-dijo Naruto trato abrir la puerta de su cuarto pero estaba cerrado-maldito viejo abre esta puerta-dijo Naruto con enojo_

_-duerme en el sofá gaki voy a quedarme aquí un tiempo-dijo jiraiya_

_-y una miedra sal ahora mismo-dijo Naruto con enojo_

_-buenas noches-dijo jiraiya detrás de la puerta_

_-maldito viejo sin vergüenza pervertido-decía Naruto con enojo mientras se ascoto en el sofa de su departamento-que día tan pesado-dijo Naruto vio el papel que de dejo ayame y vio que había algo mas escrito_

_"P.D si lo de kitsunerojos8 es una broma tuya juro que nunca volverás a comer una gota de mi ramen"-decía la carta haciendo que Naruto suspire_

_-¿como demonios haré para explicar todo esto?-pensó Naruto_

_-puedes pedirle a kurenai-san que lo explique por ti como hizo en nami-se escucho la voz de kazahaya_

_-no es mala idea kaza-chan-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa se levanto del sofá y fue al teléfono que estaba en su mueble-veamos creo que su numero era...-dijo Naruto mientras marcaba los numeros_

_-tuu...tuuu...-se escuchaba el ruido del telefono-... hola esta hablando con la gran anko-sama-se escucho una voz femenina en el otro lado del aparato _

ahí termina el adelanto del siguiente capitulo adios


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21: ¿Tú eres Naruto?**

-Vemos a Naruto subir las escaleras de su departamento tratando de ignorar las estupideces de Jiraiya.

-Ahora que te vez mayor podemos ir a un club de desnudistas - Dijo Jiraiya.

-No voy a hacer algo como eso, Ero-Sennin - Dijo Naruto con enojo mientras ponía las llaves en su puerta.

-Vamos gaki, eres un ninja, ya eres un adulto y con tu apariencia te dejaran pasar, no hay nada que temer - Dijo Jiraiya tratando de convencer a su ahijado.

-Nunca haría algo como eso - Dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta pero lo que vio lo sorprendió, su casa estaba limpia sin siquiera un poco de polvo.

-¿Que demonios? - Dijo Naruto al ver lo limpia que estaba su casa.

-Mira, hay una nota en la mesa - Dijo Jiraiya entrando a la casa. Naruto recogió la nota y empezó a leerla

-"Mi querido Naruto-kun, me tome la libertad de limpiar tu departamento mientras no estabas, con cariño tu Ayame-chan" - una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Naruto.

-Que tierna es tu noviecita - Dijo Jiraiya que leía en el hombro de Naruto.

-Maldito viejo ¿no te enseñaron a no leer cartas ajenas? - Dijo Naruto con enojo - Además Ayame-chan solo es una amiga.

-Como digas gaki, me voy a dormir dulces sueños - Dijo Jiraiya entrando en el cuarto de Naruto y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Que? - Dijo Naruto. Trato de abrir la puerta de su cuarto pero estaba cerrado - Maldito viejo, abre esta puerta - Dijo Naruto con enojo.

-Duerme en el sofá gaki, voy a quedarme aquí un tiempo - Dijo Jiraiya.

-y una mierda, sal ahora mismo - Dijo Naruto con enojo.

-Buenas noches - Dijo Jiraiya detrás de la puerta.

-Maldito viejo sin vergüenza pervertido - Decía Naruto mientras se acostó en el sofá de su departamento - Que día tan pesado - Dijo Naruto. Vio el papel que le dejo Ayame y vio que había algo mas escrito.

-"P.D si lo de kitsunerojos8 es una broma tuya juro que nunca volverás a comer una gota de mi ramen" - Decía la carta haciendo que Naruto suspire.

-_¿Como demonios haré para explicar todo esto? - _Pensó Naruto.

-_Puedes pedirle a Kurenai-san que lo explique por ti, como hizo en Nami - _Se escucho la voz de Kazahaya.

_-No es mala idea Kaza-chan _- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Se levanto del sofá y fue al teléfono que estaba en su mueble – Veamos, creo que su numero era... - Dijo Naruto mientras marcaba los números.

-Tuu...Tuu... - Se escuchaba el ruido del teléfono-... hola esta hablando con la gran Anko-sama - Se escucho del otro lado del aparato.

-Ehhh ¿hola Anko-chan? - Dijo Naruto confundido.

-¿Quien habla? ¿Acaso eres uno de mis fanboy?

-Por supuesto que no, soy Naruto Dango-chan.

-No me llames así gaki - Dijo Anko con enojo al reconocer la nueva voz de rubio - Jeje no te basto con verme en el interrogatorio que ahora me llamas, me siento halagada.

-Cállate, me equivoque de número.

-Esa es una excusa barata gaki - Dijo Anko con diversión en su voz.

-No es una excusa, yo quería hablar con Kurenai-sensei - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Quieres hablar con Kurenai-chan? Espera ahí te la paso gaki ¡Kurenai es para ti! - Se escucho el grito de Anko haciendo que Naruto aleje el teléfono de su oreja.

-¡Por supuesto que es para mi! ¡Es mi teléfono! ¡¿Que esperabas?! - Se escucho la voz enojada de Kurenai.

-Hola ¿quien habla? - Dijo Kurenai con una voz seria y calmada.

-Ehhh soy Naruto, Kurenai-sensei - Dijo Naruto.

-¿Naruto-kun? - Pregunto la experta en Genjutsu.

-¿Kun? ¿Llamas al gaki kun? ¿Que pasa entre ustedes dos? - Se escucho la voz de Anko.

-Cállate, no me dejas escuchar - Se escucho la voz de Kurenai.

-Ehhh ¿sensei? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun ¿que decías? - Pregunto Kurenai con su voz seria y calmada.

-Bueno veras, la cosa es que no se como decirle a mis amigos todo esto de mi cambio de cuerpo, así que me preguntaba ¿si podrías explicarlo por mi? – Pidió/Pregunto Naruto.

-¿Como lo hice en Nami?

-Si ¿podrías hacerme este favor?

-Claro, reúne a tus amigos en el campo 18 mañana a las 12.00, yo me haré cargo.

-Eres la mejor sensei - Dijo Naruto con alegría.

-A las 12 no puedo ir ¿Puede ser a las 2 de las tarde? - Se escucho la voz de Anko.

-¿A ti quien te invito? - Dijo Kurenai.

-No voy a perderme la cara de esos mocosos al ver al gaki, vamos Kurenai por favor por favor - Repetía Anko una y otra vez.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ahora le digo! - Se oyó la voz enojada de la Jounin - ¿Puede ser a las 2 de las tardes Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Kurenai con un suspiro.

-Ehhh, claro sensei, gracias por todo - Dijo Naruto.

-No es nada Naruto-kun - Dijo Kurenai.

-Bueno, adiós sensei.

-Adiós Naruto-kun.

-Hey, yo también me quiero despedir - Se oyó la voz de Anko.

-Adiós Dango-chan.

-No me llames así mocoso - Se oyó la voz enojada de Anko - Y tú no te rías Kurenai-chan.

-Nos vemos mañana - Dijo Naruto colgando el teléfono - Bien un problema menos... al menos eso espero - Dijo antes de acostarse de nuevo en su sofá mirando la carta que Ayame le escribió.

-Ayame-chan siempre es tan dulce - Dijo dejando la nota en la pequeña mesa frente a su sofá. Cerró los ojos mientras recuerdos de su primera amiga de verdad venían a su cabeza.

(este es otro song fic que se me ocurrió la banda se llama papa roach y la cancion se llama lifeline)

_-Cuando era un niño_

_-No me importaba nada_

_-Era yo en este mundo y un sueño roto_

_-Me culpaba a mi mismo_

_-Por todas las cosas que iban mal._

-La lluvia caía en Konoha, nadie caminaba por las calles y una pequeña tienda de ramen era el único negocio abierto, dentro vemos a dos personas, un hombre de avanzada edad y una pequeña niña de unos 8 años que miraba la lluvia con tristeza.

-Ayame-chan voy a tirar la basura, cuando vuelva cerraremos el negocio pero antes pon a hervir la leche para hacernos unas chocolatadas ¿quieres? - Dijo el hombre.

-Si Tou-san - Dijo la pequeña con voz triste.

-Ayame-chan sé que estas triste por tu madre pero ella esta en un lugar mejor - Dijo su padre pero ella no respondió solo se quedo mirando la lluvia que caía, su padre suspiro y salió de la tienda.

-La niña veía la lluvia con tristeza, había pasado un mes desde la muerte de su madre y aunque su padre le decía que ella estaba con Kami, aun se sentía mal, ella puso a hervir la leche a fuego lento cuando de pronto vio como las cortinas del puesto se movieron haciendo sonar las campanas, también escucho unos pasos pero no veía quien lo producía.

-ehhh ¿hola? - Pregunto con nerviosismo.

-hola - Se escucho una voz vacía casi sin vida asustando a la niña.

-¿Eres un fantasma? - Pregunto con miedo.

-No, aunque a veces... me gustaría serlo... tal vez así me dejen en paz - Dijo la voz fría y sin emociones.

-¿Acaso eres invisible? - Pregunto la niña con asombro.

-¿Que? Por supuesto que no... Aunque eso seria súper - Dijo la voz con un poco de emoción.

-Pero yo no te puedo ver y eso te hace invisible - Dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos.

-¿En serio? - Pregunto la voz como si le dijeran que el cielo es verde.

-Si, como yo no te puedo ver la única explicación es que eres invisible - Dijo la niña asintiendo con la cabeza a esa lógica.

-No me puedes ver porque estoy aquí abajo - Dijo la extraña voz con diversión, Ayame se acercó al mostrador y vio que abajo había un niño rubio de unos 6 años.

-Hey pero si tan solo eres un niño - Dijo Ayame.

-¿Que esperabas, al hombre invisible? - Pregunto el pequeño con diversión.

-Cállate Baka, no es mi culpa que el mostrador no me dejara verte - Dijo la chica con enojo.

-Hey Ayame ¿con quien hablas? - Se escucho una voz que entro por la parte de atrás del puesto.

-Tou-san, estoy hablando con mi nuevo amigo - Dijo Ayame con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a su padre que no había visto esa sonrisa desde que su madre murió.

-¿Amigo? - Pregunto el niño que estaba en el otro lado de la barra.

-Si ¿no quiere ser mi amigo? - Pregunto la niña con una sonrisa haciendo que su padre también sonriera, tal vez un nuevo amigo era lo que su hija necesitaba.

-No - Contesto el joven rubio mirando el suelo.

-¿Que? ¿Porque no? - Pregunto la niña con tristeza en su voz.

-¿Para que quiere ser mi amiga? ¿Para herirme cuando baje la guardia? ¿Para luego traicionarme? - Dijo el niño mirando el suelo, su voz estaba llena de tristeza.

-Mi hija nunca haría hago así - Dijo Teuchi con enojo en su voz.

-Mejor me voy - Dijo el pequeño con un suspiro pero una pequeña mano sujeto su brazo impidiendo que se vaya.

_-Estaba ahí afuera_

_En el lado equivocado de la ciudad_

_Y a los que una vez ame_

_Comencé a apartarlos_

_Entonces me di cuenta_

_Que era todo mi culpa._

-¿Podrías decirme por lo menos tu nombre? - Pidió la pequeña. El niño se quedo en silencio un tiempo antes de responder.

-Naruto - Dijo el pequeño con un suspiro.

-¿Te llamas pastel de pescado? - Sonrío la niña.

-¿Pastel de pescado? No sé que es eso pero mi nombre significa torbellino - Dijo el chico inclinando la cabeza.

-Jeje, bueno niño dime que te trae a mi tienda - Pregunto Teuchi.

-¿Podrías darme una taza de café? - Dijo el niño sorprendiendo al anciano.

-Chico este es un puesto de ramen. No hacemos el café y además los niños no beben cosas de adultos - Dijo Teuchi pensaba que el niño vino a comprar comida para llevar a su casa, nunca espero algo como eso de repente, el estómago del niño gruñó y luego sobrevino el silencio de repente el muchacho se levantó.

-Si usted no tiene café, entonces debo irme - Dijo el chico de pelo rubio se levantó y se disponía a salir cuando alguien lo agarró, Naruto dirigió la mirada para ver a la niña.

_-He buscado una salvación_

_Para lo que parecía toda una vida_

_Me hundo en el dolor_

_Quebrándome de nuevo_

_Buscando una Salvación._

-¿Tienes hambre? - Pregunto en voz baja mirando a Naruto, que negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien - Contesto luego trató de salir de las manos de Ayame, pero no pudo, como la chica lo agarraba con firmeza Naruto estaba a punto de pedirle que lo deje ir cuando Teuchi puso un vaso sobre la mesa.

-Chico aquí esta el café que querías beber - Naruto miró entonces a Ayame y Teuchi antes de asentir con la cabeza entonces lo olió.

-¿Esto es chocolate? - Naruto miró a Teuchi que tenia una sonrisa.

-El Chocolate caliente es el café de un niño. Deja el café para los adultos - Se rio Teuchi.

Naruto suspiró y estaba a punto de beber cuando Ayame se lo impidió. Esto sorprendió a Naruto que no entendía por qué esta chica era tan molesta.

-¡Espera! No bebas, todavía no está bien - Antes de que Naruto respondiera, Ayame se levantó y corrió a la parte posterior. Teuchi acaba de ver a su pequeña hija para luego volver con una caja. Ella se sentó junto a Naruto y luego se llevó las manos hacia adelante.

-¡Aquí! - Ayame sonrió ampliamente. Los ojos de Teuchi se agrandaron cuando vio sonreír Ayame. Desde que su madre murió, ella dejó de sonreír y hoy la vio sonreír 3 veces y todo gracias a ese niño.

Naruto parecía confundido cuando de pronto la niña abrió la caja. Una vez que lo hizo había sándwiches en ellos.

-Mamá siempre me dijo que no se puede beber chocolate sin bocadillos - Sonrió Ayame e instó a Naruto para tomar - Aquí... come uno. Naruto miró a la comida por un segundo y luego volvió a beber

-No gracias, tiene tomate… odio el tomate - Dijo Naruto viendo la cosa roja con desprecio.

-Entonces le quito el tomate y listo - Dijo la niña sacando el ingrediente - ¿y ahora?

-La lechuga y el pan toco el tomate, no como ni tomate ni nada que lo toque - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Teuchi sienta un dejavu, su antigua clienta numero 1 tambien odiaba el tomate de esa manera, Naruto estaba a punto de beber cuando una furiosa Ayame agarro el bocadillo al que le saco el tomate y lo empujo con fuerza en la boca de Naruto.

-Teuchi pareció sorprendido, pero luego sonrió. Ayame era como su madre y verla volver a la normalidad fue una alegría. Todo fue gracias a ese chico. Naruto se quedo con el sándwich en la boca y apenas pestañeó a la chica que le puso mala cara – Que, no va a beber hasta que usted coma - Dijo la niña con enojo. El silencio se produjo cuando Naruto parecía en estado de shock, pero luego sonrió un poco antes de terminar el sándwich.

-Es agradable - Murmuró el Uzumaki al terminar.

-Es lo mejor porque mamá lo dice - Dijo Ayame. Teuchi lo vio y sonrió fuera, la lluvia se detuvo de repente.

-Esto es bueno - Una vez que Naruto lo dijo, Ayame sonrió con alegría - Aunque hubiese sido mejor si la lechuga y el pan no hubiesen tocado el tomate - Dijo el rubio.

-¿Cual es tu problema con el tomate? - Pregunto la niña.

_-Así que me aleje_

_Y pedí ayuda_

_Derribamos los muros_

_Que construí alrededor mio_

_Fui cegado por una luz_

_Y caí en el suelo._

-Había pasado una semana desde la primera vez que Naruto entro al puesto de ramen, el no había vuelto otra vez y estaba frente del puesto decidiendo si entrar o no, la había pasado bien esa vez, se sintió tan feliz y tranquilo con esas personas, esa sensación, quería volverla a sentir pero aun así tenia miedo, su corazón fue traicionado tantas veces que no podría soportar otra desilusión.

_**-No seas estúpido gaki, sabes que nunca nadie te querrá, olvídate de ellos, el odio te hará fuerte - **_Dijo esa molesta voz en su cabeza. Desde que hablo con el zorro hace unos meses atrás hicieron un vinculo y el zorro podía hablar con el y viceversa - _**Tu destino es ser odiado gaki, acéptalo y usa mi poder para destruirlo todo.**_

-_Ya te lo dije bola de pelos, yo cambiare mi destino - _Le dijo Naruto que empezó a caminar al puesto de ramen.

_-He buscando una salvación_

_Para lo que parecía toda una vida_

_Me hundo en el dolor_

_Quebrándome de nuevo_

_Buscando una salvación._

-¡kawaii! - Grito Ayame, mientras agarraba las mejillas de Naruto con fuerzas - La otra vez no había visto tus bigotitos - Decía la niña agarrando las mejillas del niño.

-Ittai duele - Decía Naruto tratando de alejarse de la niña.

-Ayame, deja al chico en paz ¿o quieres perder un cliente? - Dijo Teuchi que estaba en la cocina haciendo unos platos de ramen.

-Ittai Ittai - Dijo Naruto mientras Ayame lo dejo de pellizcar.

-Aww, eres tan mono con esos bigotitos - Dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero que dices? Soy un niño, no un mono - Dijo Naruto haciendo que la chica se ría de su inocencia, cuando de pronto un olor celestial se sintió en el aire, la saliva de Naruto se multiplico y su estomago gruñía con furia.

-Pareces hambriento niño. El primer plato es de la casa - Dijo Teuchi poniendo un plato con ramen frente a Naruto y otros dos para el y su hija.

-¿Que es eso? - Pregunto Naruto viendo la comida frente suya.

-Es el mejor ramen del mundo - Dijo Ayame - Come Naruto-kun, sabes que lo deseas - Dijo Ayame con una sonrisa.

-No sabiendo qué hacer, Naruto cogió los palillos y los bajó hacia los fideos, Ayame miró con impaciencia como Naruto movía tan lentamente los palillos _- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!, ¡vamos! ¡Vamos! - _Pensó Ayame para sí misma. Naruto finalmente tuvo el coraje para conseguir una buena cantidad, sorbió todo de una vez y bajó los palillos. Ayame y Teuchi miraban a Naruto expectante.

-Bum bum - Se escucharon los latidos del corazón y los tazones estaban vacíos. Lo que sucedió fue algo que incluso con el Sharingan seria difícil de ver, Naruto se había comido los 3 tazones en un latido del corazón, literalmente.

-Esto es delicioso - Dijo Naruto en shock. Nunca había probado algo tan sabroso en su vida era algo celestial y magnifico.

_-¿Hay alguien allí afuera?_

_¿Puedes sacarme de este océano de desesperación?_

_Me hundo en el dolor_

_Quebrándome de nuevo_

_Buscando una salvación._

-El sol brillaba en el cielo de Konoha, por calles del pueblo vemos a dos jóvenes caminando con bolsas en sus manos.

-Gracias por ayudarme con las compras Naruto-kun - Dijo Ayame.

-No hay de que Ayame-chan - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Te hare yo sola un plato de ramen como agradecimiento - Dijo la niña.

-Eso suena genial, eres la mejor Ayame-chan - Dijo Naruto con alegría. El ramen especial de Ayame sabia tan bien, no sabia si le agregaba un ingrediente secreto o el hecho que ella lo hizo especialmente para el pero por una extraña razón ese ramen era el mejor que nunca había probado en su vida.

-Hey Ayame-chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - Dijo Naruto mientras veía a una pareja.

-claro Naruto-kun ¿que es? - Pregunto Ayame.

-¿Porqué la gente se abraza? - Pregunto Naruto con interés.

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? - Dijo Ayame sin entender a su amigo - La gente se abraza como muestra de cariño o para hacer sentir mejor a la otra persona, todo el mundo lo sabe - Dijo la niña.

-¿Para hacer sentir mejor a la otra persona? ¿Como algo tan simple como abrir tus brazos y rodear a otra con ellos pueden hacerte sentir mejor? - Pregunto Naruto sin entender por qué la gente bajaba su guardia y dejaba que la gente pusiera sus manos en ellos impidiéndole su movimiento dejándolo al descubierto.

-¿Me estas hablando en serio? - Pregunto Ayame deteniéndose para ver a su amigo que asintió con la cabeza - Deja las bolsa en el suelo - Ordeno a su amigo mientras ella ponía su bolsa en el suelo.

Naruto hizo lo que su amiga le ordeno y vio como ella se acercaba con los brazos abiertos, ella estaba apunto de abrazarlo cuando Naruto retrocedió y la miro con desconfianza, había conocido de primera mano el dolor que las manos de las personas podrían hacer, las cuidadoras en el orfanato, los aldeanos que lo cazaban.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun no te hare daño - Dijo Ayame con la voz mas amable que Naruto había escuchado en su vida, después de años de maltrato y engaños podía ver las verdaderas intenciones de la gente, no importaba que tan amable uno intentaba ser no podría esconder el odio en su voz, podría esconderlo y disminuirlo pero el odio seguía allí y Naruto podría sentirlo pero ahora escuchando la voz de su amiga no podía sentir ni una pisca de odio.

_-Sabes que un corazón de oro _

_No te sostendrá todo el camino_

_Y en un mundo tan frio_

_Es difícil mantener la fe_

_¡Nunca me voy a dar por vencido!_

-Relájate Naruto-kun - Dijo Ayame acercándose lentamente a Naruto. Allí estaba la mano, astuta para producir el dolor, que se extendía hacia él, acercándose a su cabeza, pero Ayame siguió hablando. Su voz era suave y calmante. A pesar de la mano amenazadora, la voz inspiraba confianza. A pesar de la voz serena la mano inspiraba desconfianza, Naruto se debatía entre sentimiento e impulsos contrarios. Le parecía que iba a saltar en pedazos por la intensidad del control que estaba ejerciendo sobre si mismo, manteniéndose firme en una inusitada indecisión, mientras fuerzas contrarias luchaban por el dominio.

Naruto cedió, gruño, apretó sus puños mientras Ayame lo rodeaba en un suave abrazo mientras seguía hablando con esa voz gentil y amable, Naruto no podía escuchar lo que decía ya que su mente era un remolino, aquello era un tormento, la mano de Ayame le tocaba violando su instinto mientras acariciaba su espalda y cabello. No se podía olvidar en un día todo el mal que le habían causado. La mano se movía por su espalda mientras Naruto gruñía insistiendo en su advertencia. Por aquel método anunciaba que estaba preparado para replicar a cualquier daño que pudiera recibir en cualquier momento, aquella voz suave que inspiraba confianza podía quebrarse y convertirse en un rugido de cólera, aquella mano gentil y cariñosa podría transformarse en una garra violenta que le atraparía indefenso y le administraría dolor, pero Ayame hablaba sin parar con la misma dulzura en su voz

-Tranquilo Naruto dime ¿que sientes? - Pregunto Ayame mientras acariciaba la espalda de Naruto que se puso a pensar en este sentimiento que sentía dentro de él. Por un lado para sus instintos era algo desagradable. Le limitaba y se oponía a su deseo de libertad. Y sin embargo, no era algo doloroso físicamente por el contrario, incluso era placentero algo que Naruto no había experimentado jamás y en él se despertaron sentimientos que tampoco había experimentado nunca. Era consiente de una extraña satisfacción, como si un vacío en su ser se estuviera colmando. Naruto movió lentamente sus brazos uniéndose en el abraso aunque no podía evitar el gruñido que salía de su garganta.

-Se siente... bien - Dijo ignorando por primera vez en su vida a sus instintos y seguir este sentimiento que crecía en su corazón.

_¿Hay alguien allí afuera?_

_¿Puedes sacarme de este océano de desesperación?_

_Me hundo en el dolor_

_Quebrándome de nuevo_

_Buscando una salvación_

(Fin del song fic)

-Naruto estaba apunto de quedarse dormido con la nota en su pecho, el silencio de la noche era relajante.

-_Ayame-chan, siempre fue muy dulce - _Se dijo a si mismo.

-_Si ella es muy amable Naruto-sama - _Se escucho la voz de Kazahaya en su cabeza.

-_Solo limpio tu casa, no es gran cosa - _Se hoyo la voz de Hitomi que parecía enojada.

-_Ella se tomo la modestia de venir a limpiar toda mi casa - _De pronto los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en shock mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-_¿que sucede Naruto-sama? - _Pregunto Kazahaya

-_Ella limpio toda mi casa - _Dijo Naruto tragando saliva.

-_¿Que pasa con eso?... Ohhh __alguien estará en problema - _Canto Hitomi con alegría en su mente.

-Mierda - Dijo Naruto levantándose del sofá y corriendo a la puerta de su cuarto mientras reunía chakra en su mano derecha – **Rasengan - **Grito usando el jutsu contra la puerta haciéndola explotar en pedazos.

-¡ ¿QUE CARAJO?! - Grito Jiraiya saltando de la cama con un kunai en su mano. Naruto ignoro al viejo y fue directo a la cama que la lanzo por la ventana que estaba abierta dejando al descubierto una caja de zapatos.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES GAKI?! ¡CASI TE CLAVO UN KUNAI EN EL CUELLO! - Grito Jiraiya viendo como su ahijado veía la caja en shock.

-¿Que demonios pasa? - Pregunto viendo por el hombro de Naruto la caja pero el la cerro rápidamente.

-ehhh nada Jiraiya-san-dijo Naruto levantándose de golpe y escondiendo la caja detrás suyo con nerviosismo.

-_¡¿EL GAKI NO ME LLAMO POR ESE ESTUPIDO APODO?! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE?! - _Pensó Jiraiya en shock.

-En serio, no pasa nada jejeje es que yo, bueno pues me olvide darte las buenas noches jejeje buenas noches Jiraiya-san, digo Ero-Sennin - Dijo Naruto con nerviosismo mientras se alejaba sin darle la espalda.

-¿Que clase de excusa estúpida es esa mocoso? ¿Rompiste la puerta de tu cuarto, tiraste tu cama por la ventana solo para darme las buenas noches? ¿Que hay en esa caja de zapatos? - Exigió saber Jiraiya mientras trataba de sacarle la caja.

-¡Nada no hay nada! ¡Todo esto es producto de tu imaginación! ¡Es un sueño! - Decía Naruto con desesperación mientras sujetaba la caja con fuerza pero Jiraiya no era un Sannin por nada, le quito la caja y abrió su contenido ignorando los gritos de Naruto

-¿Cenizas? - Pregunto Jiraiya viendo el interior, de pronto algo naranja entre las cenizas llamo su atención.

-¡No lo veas Ero-Sennin! ¡Vuelve a dormir! - Dijo Naruto pero era muy tarde, vio como su padrino se arrodillo mientras agarraba la portada de un libro naranja con quemaduras a los bordes y con sus paginas arrancadas, entonces vio las cenizas en el suelo y sintió como su corazón se partía en dos.

-¡NOOOOOO! - Grito Jiraiya viendo el cielo como si le gritara a los mismos dioses.

**10 am compuesto Aburame**

-El sol brillaba en el cielo de Konoha secando el agua de la gran tormenta de ayer, la gente caminaba tranquilamente haciendo sus obligaciones.

-Shino había terminado de hacer su cuarto y se disponía a ir a la reunión con su equipo cuando vio que una pequeña figura negra entro por la ventana de su cuarto.

-Miau - Dijo un pequeño gato negro que tenia un rollo frente suyo.

-Hola Neko-san ¿trae un mensaje de Naruto-san? - Pregunto Shino al felino que maulló y empujo el rollo al Aburame con su nariz, el rollo giro hasta llegar a los pies de Shino que se agacho a recogerlo - Gracias Neko-san ya puede retirarse.

-Miau - maulló el gato haciendo que Shino suspire.

-Naruto-san le dijo que le daría atún por darme el mensaje ¿verdad? - Dijo Shino al gato que maulló con alegría – Típico, espere un momento - Dijo Shino mientras se ponía sus gafas y bajaba a la cocina,

Luego subió a su cuarto con un tazón con leche y una lata de atún abierta - Le pido que cuando termine se retire de mi cuarto Neko-san - Pidió Shino dejando las cosas en el suelo, haciendo que el gato maúlle de felicidad mientras comía.

-Shino se sentó en su cama poniéndose a leer haciendo que sus cejas se levanten de sus gafas – Interesante - Fue lo único que dijo Shino mirando por la ventana donde vio al gato salir.

**Campo 18 13.45 pm**

-Vemos a casi todos reunidos menos Teuchi que se quedo en el puesto de ramen, Shino los había juntado una media hora antes para comunicarles lo que de dijo Naruto.

-Así que la alarma de Kitsune rojos 8 no es lo que pensamos - Dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba algunas cosas.

-¿o sea que no le salieron orejas o cola de zorro? - Pregunto Chouji comiendo sus papas, Shino asintió con su cabeza.

-¿Así que todo esto fue una broma? Cuando lo encuentre lo mato - Dijo Ayame con enojo, ya estaba enojada por lo que tenia bajo su cama, ahora ella lo haría sufrir el doble por preocuparla de esa forma.

-El Código Kitsune rojos8 implica que su cuerpo sufrió un cambio drástico, ya sea que le salgan extremidades de su cuerpos por culpa del Kyubi o cualquier otro cambio radical - Dijo Shino con su típica voz.

-Problemático, entonces ¿cual es el cambio? ¿Se hizo un tatuaje? - Dijo Shikamaru con flojera.

-No, él me dijo que Kurenai-sensei nos iba a informar sus cambios por él - Dijo Shino.

-¿Porque sensei nos dirá sus cambios? - Pregunto Hinata

-Según tengo entendido, ella trabajo como refuerzo con el equipo de Naruto donde... - Decía Shino cuando Kiba lo interrumpió.

-Guau espera un momento, sensei se fue para hacer una misión de rango A junto con asuma y una Anbu ¿que carajo hacia con Naruto? - Pregunto Kiba.

-Parece que la misión de Naruto-san tuvo ciertos problemas y nuestros sensei fueron como refuerzos - Dijo Shino sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Que clase de problemas? ¿Que sucedió en su misión? - Dijo con preocupación Ayame.

-Eso nos explicara Kurenai-sensei cuando llegue - Dijo Shino poniéndose sus gafas - ¿Le dijiste a tu hermana que venga verdad Kiba? - Pregunto Shino para cambiar de tema.

-Si hombre, debe estar aquí en unos momentos - Dijo Kiba mientras estaba cruzados de brazos - ¿Vieron el tornado del otro día? - Dijo Kiba para matar el tiempo.

-Si, casi me muero del susto - Dijo Ayame recordando el gran tornado.

-Ñam fue sorprendente Ñam - Comento Chouji.

-Según las noticias, fue el primer tornado que ocurrió en Konoha - Comento Hinata.

-Espero que tambien sea el ultimo, tener que soportar otro tornado seria muy problemático - Dijo Shikamaru viendo las nubes.

-Hey Hinata, escuche que tu barrio fue atacado por gas pimienta ¿es cierto? - Pregunto Ayame.

-Si todos los cuartos menos el mio y el de otros diez miembros no fueron victima del gas, si no fuera por las fuertes ráfagas de viento quizás aun habría gas - Dijo Hinata.

-Sniff... Sniff...- Olio Kiba mientras Akamaru ladro con alegría - Siento el aroma de sensei junto con esa tal Anko tambien siento el de mi hermana un poco mas lejos - Dijo Kiba con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en su nariz.

-¿Porqué ese rubio debe meterme en situaciones tan problemáticas? - Dijo Shikamaru viendo como las dos Jounin se acercaban.

**Oficina del Hokage**

-Vemos al Sandaime junto con un deprimente Jiraiya que estaba apoyado en la pared.

-¿Como esta el sello Jiraiya? - Pregunto el Sandaime viendo a su alumno que vestía ropa oscura.

-El sello no a mostrado ningún cambio sensei y según el gaki no a hablado con el zorro - Dijo Jiraiya.

-Ya veo, eso es bueno - Dijo el Sandaime fumando su pipa.

-Si eso es todo sensei debo irme tengo cosas que hacer - Dijo el Sannin.

-¿Cuanto piensas quedarte? - Pregunto el Kage.

-Unas dos semanas sensei - Contesto Jiraiya tranquilamente.

-¿Que te ocurre? - Pregunto el Sandaime. Nunca había visto a su alumno de esa forma, Jiraiya se quedo callado viendo a su sensei, luego desvió la mirada y le dijo a su sensei una de las peores tragedias.

-Fuera de la oficina vemos a la secretaria del Hokage ordenando unos papeles cuando el comunicador en su escritorio sonó.

-Miyu-chan quiero que canceles todas mis citas - Se oyó la voz del Sandaime en el aparato.

-¿Esta seguro Hokage-sama? ¿Se siente bien? - Pregunto preocupada la secretaria su voz se oía cansada, mas cansada que de costumbre.

-No te preocupe Miyu-chan solo necesito este día libre - Dijo el Sandaime con un suspiro.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama - Dijo la mujer recibiendo un gracias del viejo Kage.

**Campo 18 15.00**

-Vemos a todos reunidos en shock, Shino estaba sentado sin sus gafas mirando el suelo, Chouji con una bolsa de papas abierta en su manos pero sin comer ni una sola, Shikamaru mirando el cielo mientras murmuraba sobre rubios problemáticos, Kiba que caminaba de un lado a otro mientras sujetaba su cabeza, Ayame estaba acariciando a Akamaru para intentar calmar su mente que era un remolino, tambien vemos a Hinata que miraba el suelo con una mirada llena de preocupación, la única que no parecía muy afectada era Hana que tenia un sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Naruto parece de 18 años? - Pregunto Hana con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si, no sabemos por que pero parece que la espada cambio el cuerpo de Naruto - Contesto Kurenai que por una extraña razón no le gustaba esa sonrisa de la hermana de su alumno.

-¿Esta caliente? - Pregunto Hana haciendo que todos la miren sorprendidos menos Anko que tenia una gran sonrisa al escuchar eso.

-¿Caliente? El gaki podría freír un huevo en su pecho con lo caliente que esta - Dijo Anko con una sonrisa inquietante.

-¡Anko! - Dijo Kurenai con enojo a su amiga que se reía junto con la Inuzuka aligerando el ambiente.

-Las mujeres son problemáticas - Dijo Shikamaru a su mejor amigo que empezó a comer las papas en sus manos con rapidez.

-Ya me caíste bien Inuzuka - Dijo Anko deteniendo su risa.

-Lo mismo digo Anko - Dijo Hana secándose una lagrima de su ojo, de pronto el viento empezó a soplar fuerte haciendo que todos se cubran los ojos.

-Hay chakra en este viento - Dijo Shino poniéndose de pie.

-¿Has temblado algunas ves de miedo? - Dijo una voz escondidas entre los arboles - ¿Has experimentado el terror en lo más profundo de cada uno de tus huesos? - Continuo la voz mientras el viento parecía calmarse

-Maldición, no puedo sentir su aroma a causa del viento - Dijo Hana mientras Kiba asentía con la cabeza.

-¡Tiembla! ¡Póstrate ante mí antes de sucumbir al pánico! - Dijo la voz que salto en medio del campo haciendo que el viento se calme -Uzumaki Naruto esta aquí - Grito un joven de unos 18 años rubio, vestía pantalones jeans una camisa gris con una chaqueta negra y zapatos naranjas.

(Ignoren la bufanda y los anillos)

-Todos quedaron en shock viendo al nuevo Naruto que sonreía al ver su reacción.

-Jejeje, hola chicos a sido un tiempo - Dijo Naruto rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza - _Tenias razón Kaza-chan eso se sintió Cool._

-_Lo se Naruto-sama ¿tu que opinas Hitomi-chan? - _Se escucho la voz legre de Kazahaya en su cabeza.

_-Yo ya no hablo con ninguno de ustedes - _Dijo Hitomi con enojo.

-Naru... Naruto-kun - Tartamudeo Ayame viendo al nuevo Naruto mientras un gran sonrojo crecía en sus mejillas.

-Jejeje si soy yo Ayame-chan - Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa Foxy haciendo que Ayame se sonroje más y que Hinata se desmaye.

-¡Hinata-chan! - Grito Naruto con preocupación.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, ella esta bien solo necesita descansar un poco - Dijo Kurenai mientras dejaba a su alumna apoyada en un árbol.

-Si tu lo dices Kurenai-Sen... - Decía Naruto pero se detuvo cuando vio que Hana y Kiba se acercaron para olerlo - ¿Que carajo están haciendo? - Pregunto Naruto mientras Hana y Kiba tenían sus brazos y lo olían.

-Ese olor a ramen y a zorro, sin duda eres Naruto - Dijo Hana con asombro mientras Kiba asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Me reconocieron solo por mi olor? - Pregunto Naruto mientras una gota caía por detrás de su cabeza - ¿En serio me veo tan diferente?

-¡¿Pero que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?! ¡Por supuesto que te ves diferente idiota! - Grito Kiba con enojo.

-¡No me llames idiota aliento de perro! - Grito Naruto con enojo.

-¡No me llames así inútil!

-¡Pulgoso!-

-¡Gallina!

-¡Se acabó voy a patearte saco de pulgas! - Dijo Naruto con enojo.

-¡Voy a demostrarte quien es el alfa! - Grito Kiba antes de saltar al Uzumaki creando una nube de humo donde se oía golpes e insultos.

-¡Gane! - Se escucho el grito triunfal de Naruto levantado sus brazos en señal de victoria mientras su pie estaba encima de Kiba.

-¡Saca tus mugrientos pies de encima! - Dijo Kiba con enojo.

-Guau - Ladro Akamaru saltando encima del rubio haciendo que caiga al suelo dejando libre a Kiba.

-¡Eso Akamaru ataca al idiota! - Dijo Kiba levitándose esperando ver como Naruto sufría por medio de su fiel amigo.

-jejeje basta Akamaru jejeje - Se rio Naruto mientras el perro de Kiba le lamia la cara.

-¡Traidor! - Grito Kiba a su perro que estaba en los brazos de Naruto.

-Jejeje perdón Kiba - Ladro Akamaru a su amo - Es que estoy alegre de ver a Naruto de nuevo.

-Yo tambien me alegro de verte de nuevo Akamaru – Dijo Naruto al perro.

-¿Espera, tu entendiste lo que dijo Akamaru? - Pregunto Kiba en shock mientras su hermana abría los ojos.

-¿Mugyuu? - Dijo Naruto inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-Hey Naruto ¿podrías bajarme? - Ladro Akamaru mientras disimuladamente le guiñaba un ojo solo para que el rubio lo viera.

-Yo tambien estoy feliz de verte - Dijo Naruto sonriendo entendiendo lo que planeo Akamaru para salvarlo de su error.

-Que me bajes - Ladro Akamaru con mas fuerza.

-Kiba creo que Akamaru tiene hambre no deja de ladrar - Dijo Naruto viendo al Inuzuka.

-Idiota él quiere que lo dejes en el suelo - Dijo Kiba con un suspiro - _¿Como pude pensar que Naruto podría entender a Akamaru? Seguro fue una coincidencia - _Pensó Kiba olvidando esa tonta idea.

_-_Jeje lo siento Akamaru - Dijo Naruto dejando a Akamaru en el suelo quien fue corriendo a los brazos de su amo - _Te debo una Akamaru - _Pensó Naruto.

-_¿Habrá sido solo una coincidencia? - _Pensó Hana sin estar segura de eso - ¿_Acaso Naruto puede entender a Akamaru_?... _¿puede ser que el entienda a todos los animales? - _Pensó Hana. Eso explicaría como sabia lo que le sucedía a piolín ella lo había tenido durante 3 días y no sabia cual era la razón por la que no comía pensó que moriría pero Naruto llego y en un minuto pudo hacer lo que ella no pudo.

-Siempre debes meterte en situaciones tan problemáticas ¿verdad Naruto? - Dijo el Nara con flojera interrumpiendo los pasamientos de Hana.

-Yo no me meto en ellas, son ellas quienes vienen a mi - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Me alegra volverte a ver Naruto-san - Dijo Shino con su típica voz.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a gritarme sobre las leyes de la lógica? ¿No vas a tartamudear como Chouji? - Dijo el rubio mientras apuntaba al Akimichi que decía incoherencias y movía sus manos como para querer comunicarse pero nadie entendía lo que quería decir.

-Hacer eso seria algo tonto he ilógico, Kurenai-sensei nos ha explicado los acontecimientos detrás de tu cambio y después de analizarlo determinadamente llegue a la conclusión de... ¿estas durmiendo? - Pregunto Shino viendo como Naruto estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados mientras roncaba.

-Yo le enseñe eso - Dijo Shikamaru con orgullo viendo como su amigo usaba una de las mejores técnicas de su clan.

-¿Mugyuu? - Dijo Naruto despertándose de golpe - ¿Dijiste algo Shino? - Pregunto Naruto mientras se estiraba haciendo que el Aburame lo vea con enojo aunque con esas gafas no se estaba seguro.

-Hey gaki ¿eso rojo en tu cuello es lápiz labial? - Pregunto de pronto Anko con una voz divertida mientras miraba el cuello de Naruto que tenia una pequeña marca roja.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¡Es la picadura de un mosquito! ¡No es nada en serio! - Grito Naruto usando su mano para tapar su cuello - _Demonios pensé que me había quitado todas esas marcas - _Pensó con miedo.

-¿lápiz labial? - Pregunto Ayame mientras miraba a Naruto con enojo haciendo que trague saliva.

-_Jejeje __alguien estará en problemas - _ Canto Hitomi en la cabeza de Naruto.

-_¡Corra Naruto-sama! ¡Corra por su vida! - _Grito Kazahaya y sin que se lo repitieran dos veces Naruto corrió como alma que persigue el diablo.

-¡Ven aquí Uzumaki! - Se escucho la voz de Ayame que parecía furiosa.

-¡Espera Ayame-chan puedo explicarlo! - Grito Naruto mientras corría, de pronto un cuchillo de carnicero se clavo en un árbol cerca de Naruto – Ahhh - Grito el Uzumaki mientras saltaba por los arboles con Ayame detrás suyo.

-_¿Porqué demonios le enseñe a saltar por los arboles? - _Pensó Naruto cuando otro cuchillo fue arrojado a su dirección - _¿De donde saca esos cuchillos? - _Pensó Naruto cuando de pronto unas shuriken con alambre fueron tiradas a su dirección, Naruto salto antes que las shuriken lo atase pero todo era parte del plan ya que arriba suyo en una rama estaba Anko con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

**-Seneitajashu (Serpientes ocultas) - **Dijo Anko y unas serpientes salieron volando de su manga.

-Oh mierda - Dijo Naruto que no podía evitar el ataque pero de pronto una pared de insectos se levanto frente de Naruto dándole el tiempo suficiente para escapar, lejos vio como el usuario de insectos empezó a correr a su lado.

-Shino te debo la vida - Dijo el Uzumaki a su mejor amigo.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme Naruto-san, esta en nuestro código de amistad ayudarnos mutuamente en situaciones así - Dijo Shino ajustándose sus gafas - Eso y tambien me debes 10 pesos así que antes de morir págame - Dijo el Aburame mientras seguían corriendo, mientras tanto en el campo 18 vemos a Shikamaru mirando el cielo mientras su mejor amigo comía sus papas.

-Ñam ¿no deberíamos seguirlos? - Pregunto el Akimichi.

-No eso seria muy problemático - Dijo el Nara viendo las nubes.

-hm ¿que paso? - Pregunto Hinata despertándose.

-Te desmayaste al ver a Naruto - Dijo el Nara con calma.

-Naruto-kun ¿donde esta Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Hinata levantándose rápidamente.

-Ñam esta corriendo por su vida Ñam - Dijo Chouji comiendo sus papas.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Hinata con preocupación.

-El rubio problemático tenía lápiz labial en el cuello y... - Decía tranquilamente Shikamaru pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

**-¿QUE? - **Dijo Hinata con enojo mientras una capa de muerte la rodeaba, entonces agarro a Chouji y Shikamaru del cuello levantándolos del suelo - **¿Donde esta? - **No era una pregunta si no una orden.

-Ahhh fueron por ahhh - Decía Shikamaru que estaba siendo asfixiado por la Hyuga.

-El norte ahhh - Termino el Akimichi que tenia la cara azul de pronto Hinata lo soltó y empezó a correr hacia la dirección de Naruto.

-Coff...Coff ¿que... paso? - Pregunto el Akimichi en shock de que alguien como Hinata pudiese levantarlo del suelo y asfixiarlo era algo que nunca imagino.

-Coff... problemático...Coff - Tosió el Nara mientras el aire volvía a sus pulmones.

-Mientras tanto con Naruto y Shino que seguían huyendo de Ayame, Hana y una alegre Anko.

-...Luego de que mi barba crezca hare un restaurante donde viviré el resto de mi vida ¿que te parece el plan? - Pregunto Naruto.

-No esta mal pero ¿cuando piensas pagarme mi dinero? - Pregunto el Aburame.

-Te pagare cuando estemos a salvo ¡demonios! - Grito Naruto con furia.

-Más te vale sobrevivir Naruto-san - Dijo Shino antes de saltar lejos y dejar a Naruto solo

-¿Mugyuu? - Fue lo único que dijo Naruto al ver a su amigo alejarse.

**-****Gatsuuga: (Colmillo Cortante).- **Se escucho un grito femenino, Naruto volteo su cabeza para ver como Hana venia hacia el a toda velocidad.

-Ahhh - Grito el Uzumaki con miedo - _No hay escapatoria - _Pensó cerrando los ojos.

**-Gatsuuga: (Doble Colmillo Cortante).- **Se escucho el grito de su amigo Kiba, cuando abrió los ojos vio como Akamaru y Kiba desviaron el ataque de Hana haciendo que choque contra unos arboles partiéndolos en pedazos.

-_Carajo eso me hubiese matado - _Pensó el Uzumaki en shock viendo los escombros.

-Corre - Grito Kiba que paso a su lado sin detenerse con Akamaru en su cabeza, Naruto empezó a correr con rapidez hasta estar al lado del Inuzuka

-Kiba te debo la vida mi amigo - Dijo el Uzumaki alegremente.

-Eso y una explicación ¿porqué demonios tienes labial en tu mugriento cuello? - Dijo Kiba con enojo.

-No fue mi culpa, todo fue un accidente - Grito Naruto mientras corrían por sus vidas.

-Sniff... Sniff... carajo mas te vale sobrevivir rubio - Dijo Kiba mientras saltaba lejos.

-¡Corre! ¡Naruto corre! - Ladro Akamaru al estilo Forest.

-Naruto - Se escucho una voz furiosa. Naruto volteo la cabeza para ver a Hinata con su Byakugan activado y sus manos brillando con chakra.

-_¿Porque me pasa esto a mi? - _Pensó Naruto llorando lágrimas estilo anime.

-_**Te lo mereces patético mortal, si crees que ellas te harán sufrir espera a que ponga mis manos sobre ti jajaja - **_Se rio Hitomi con una risa psicópata.

-_Naruto-sama tengo miedo - _Murmuro Kazahaya en voz baja para que Kyubi no la escuche.

-_¿Porqué demonios estoy corriendo? Es Hinata, solo debo explicarle que paso y listo - _Pensó Naruto deteniéndose y darse la vuelta para hacer frente a la Hyuga.

-Hinata-chan - Dijo el rubio saltando hacia la Hyuga saludando con la mano mientras sonreía.

-Junken - Dijo la Hyuga golpeando su palma en el estomago de Naruto quitándole el aire en sus pulmones y que todo se vuelva oscuro para nuestro héroe. Oscuridad era lo único que veía, sentía un gran dolor en el estomago, escuchaba unas voces pero no entendía lo que decían.

-Parece que esta despertando - Escucho una voz familiar.

-Coff...Coff - Tosió Naruto mientras el aire entraba en sus pulmones - ¿Que paso? - Pregunto mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz.

-Ya era hora que te despertaras gaki - Dijo Anko con una sonrisa.

-¿Donde estoy? - Pregunto Naruto sentándose con esfuerzo.

-Estamos en el campo 18 te desmayaste cuando Hinata te golpeo en el estomago - Dijo Kurenai

-Yo...gomenasai Naruto-kun - Tartamudeo Hinata que estaba escondida detrás de su sensei negándose a ver a Naruto.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan problemático? - Pregunto Shikamaru con flojera.

-Responder eso seria problemático - Dijo el Uzumaki mientras miraba las nubes del cielo.

-No te distraigas y dinos ¿porque tienes lápiz labial en tu cuello? - Pregunto Ayame con enojo.

-Si ¿como un idiota como tu pudo besar a alguien antes que yo? - Dijo Kiba con enojo.

-Jajaja maldición gaki ¿en que locura te metiste ahora? – Dijo Anko riéndose del rubio.

-Es una historia muy larga - Dijo Naruto.

-Pues mejor empieza - Dijo Hana cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien todo empezó esta mañana cuando caminaba de carpintería a carpintería averiguando los precios de las puertas para comprarme una - Contaba Naruto.

-¿Para que necesites una puerta? - Pregunto Kurenai.

-Eso es otra historia que no voy a contarles - Dijo Naruto con un suspiro - Pues mientras caminaba me di cuenta que una epidemia de fiebre invadía la aldea aunque las chicas parecían ser las mayores victimas.

-¿Una epidemia? - Pregunto Ayame no había oído nada de eso en las noticias.

-Si, casi todas las chicas que veía tenían un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas - Contesto el Idio... - Digo el Uzumaki

-¿Que paso luego? - Pregunto Shino ignorando la ingenuidad de su amigo.

-Pues estaba caminando pensando en mis propios asuntos cuando...

**Flash Back Start**

-Vemos a Naruto caminando por el pueblo recibiendo miradas de la población femenina.

-_Gua ¿acaso hay una epidemia de fiebre? - _Pensó Naruto viendo a una chica que cuando lo vio se sonrojo - _¿Que opinan chicas? - _Pregunto a sus dos amigas.

-_Eres un Baka - _Dijo Hitomi en su cabeza.

-_¿Porqué le dices eso a Naruto-sama? - _Dijo Kazahaya.

-_Lo siento es que tengo sueño y no estoy de humor, me voy a dormir un rato - _Dijo la Kitsune.

-_Que duermas con los angelitos - _Dijo Kazahaya.

-_Dulces sueños Hitomi-chan - _Dijo el rubio - _Veamos son las 12 y tengo 3 horas antes de reunirme con los demás ¿que puedo hacer para matar el tiempo? _- Se pregunto el rubio, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en el hombro. Dando la vuelta se encontró mirando a una chica de unos 18 años, tenía el pelo largo y castaño claro, ojos verdes y una figura digna de alguien que se reconoce como un civil. Ella le daba la misma sonrisa con enrojecimiento en las mejillas que se había fijado en otras chicas dándole mientras había caminado por la ciudad.

-¿Puedo ayudarle señorita? - Le preguntó y escucho varias risas procedentes detrás de la chica, girando un poco la cabeza vio a un grupo de tres chicas de unos 18 tan sólo un poco lejos mirando a los dos. No sabía por qué, pero en ese instante tenía sus sentidos de peligro gritándole, diciéndole a correr y nunca mirar hacia atrás.

La niña siguió para darle una pequeña sonrisa - En realidad mis amigas y yo estábamos preguntando... ¿si podrías mostrarnos el pueblo?

-¿Mugyuu? - Dijo Naruto inclinando la cabeza a un lado haciendo que las chicas se rieran.

-Veras, nosotras venimos de Suna y nos gustaría que nos muestre el pueblo - Dijo la niña jugando con su cabello - Entonces ¿Podrías mostrarnos el pueblo?

-_Yo digo que si Naruto-sama, seria una buena forma de matar el tiempo y ayudaría a esas chicas - _Dijo Kazahaya.

-Claro me parece una buena idea - Dijo Naruto que de pronto fue rodeado por el grupo de chicas.

**Flash Back End**

-Es imposible que eso le pase a alguien - Dijo Kiba interrumpiendo el relato de Naruto.

-Las posibilidades de que algo así le ocurra a alguien son muy pequeñas - Dijo Shikamaru.

-Jajaja ¿fue una de esas chicas que te beso en el cuello? - Pregunto Anko con una sonrisa.

-Pues, la verdad todas me besaron en las mejillas pero ninguna de ellas me beso en el cuello - Dijo Naruto con vergüenza.

-En las mejillas o en el cuello, no hay diferencia - Dijo Ayame con enojo mientras Hinata asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué demonios esas chicas te besaron y quien te beso en el cuello entonces? - Pregunto Kiba con enojo.

-A mi tambien me gustaría saberlo Naruto - Dijo Hana mientras hacia un libro bingo de mujeres a matar en su cabeza.

-Pues, el primer lugar a que fuimos fue los monumentos a los Hokage...

**Flash Back Start**

-Vemos al grupo de chicas que veían los monumentos a los Hokage por un telescopio que estaba para verlo mientras Naruto compraba la comida.

-La comida ya esta chicas - Dijo Naruto mientras ponía la bandeja de comida en la meza.

-¿Pero que clase de panchos son estos? - Pregunto una chica con el cabello corto y rubio su nombre era Misaki.

-En Konoha le llamamos "completos" - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo porque, esta cosa tiene de todo - Dijo una chica morena con ojos marrones su nombre es Airi

-En Suna solo le pones mayonesa, mostaza, o kétchup - Dijo una chica con el cabello azul su, nombre era Himeko

-Esta bueno - Dijo la chica que hablo con Naruto antes, su nombre era Midori.

-¿Como se llamaba esto Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Airi mostrándole un vaso.

-Mote con huesillo - Dijo Naruto bebiendo del vaso.

-Um es rico - Dijo Himeko bebiendo el jugo.

-Hey Naruto-kun ¿podemos sacarnos una foto junto con las montañas detrás? - Pregunto Misaki.

-¿Mugyuu? - Dijo Naruto dejando de comer.

-Si, yo tambien quiero una foto con Naruto-kun - Dijo Himeko y sin dejar que Naruto hable ambas agarraron a Naruto y lo llevaron delante de la montaña.

-Rápido Airi-chan saca la foto - Dijo Misaki que estaba abrazada del brazo derecho de Naruto

-Sonrían - Dijo la fotógrafa.

-Naruto sonrió para la foto pero sintió algo húmedo en sus dos mejillas haciendo que su sonrisa cambie por una expresión en shock – clic - Se escucho la cámara junto con unas risas femeninas.

-Jajaja no puedo creer que en serio lo hayan hecho - Dijo Midori riéndose.

-Miren a Naruto-kun esta sonrojado - Dijo Misaki apuntando al rubio que tenia sus mejillas rojas.

-Mugyuu - Dijo Naruto con vergüenza mientras miraba el suelo haciendo que todas las chicas se rieran de el.

-Es nuestro turno - Dijo Airi mientras ella y Midori se acercaron al rubio.

**Flash Back End**

-ghaaahhh - Decía Naruto que estaba siendo asfixiado por Kiba.

-¡Maldito bastardo, infeliz, suertudo! - Decía Kiba con furia mientras apretaba el cuello del rubio.

-No, Kiba suéltalo que me debe dinero - Dijo Shino que trataba de separarlo junto con Kurenai y Hinata.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Yo lo mato! ¡Lo mato! ¡Ese debería ser yo! ¡Yo! - Decía Kiba con enojo.

-Junken - Dijo Hinata mientras golpeaba detrás del cuello de Kiba dañando sus nervios temporalmente.

-Coff... Coff... - Tosió Naruto mientras el aire volvía a sus pulmones.

-¿Naruto-kun estas bien? - Pregunto Ayame.

-Si... creo que si - Dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a respirar normalmente.

-Que bueno - Dijo Ayame con una sonrisa antes de golpearle en la cabeza.

-Mugyuu, eso duele - Dijo Naruto mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

-Jajaja este día se pone mas divertido cada segundo que pasa - Se reía Anko mientras comía su dango con alegría.

-Me imagino que después de eso te despediste de ellas ¿no? - Dijo Hana.

-Pues aun faltaban 2 horas para reunirme con ustedes así que decidí pasar un tiempo con ellas para divertirme mostrándole tiendas de ropas - Dijo Naruto mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Fuiste de compras con ellas? - Pregunto Ayame con enojo.

-Ellas querían una opinión masculina - Dijo Naruto para defenderse.

-Ohhh esto tengo que oírlo - Dijo Anko con una sonrisa.

-No voy a contar eso - Dijo Naruto con un sonrojo.

-¿Por qué no gaki? ¿Que paso que no quieres contarnos? - Pregunto Anko con una sonrisa.

-¡No hablare! ¡Me lo llevare a la tumba! - Grito Naruto con determinación.

-Si no lo dices no volverás a comer ramen - Dijo Ayame con el ceño fruncido.

-No hablas en serio - Dijo Naruto con miedo.

-¿Quieres Apostar? - Pregunto Ayame mirando a los ojos del rubio que desvió la mirada.

-Pues, al principio no era nada del otro mundo se probaban vestido, zapatos cosas así - Dijo Naruto mirando el suelo - Pero entonces... - Decía Naruto pero no podía seguir hablando mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Que paso? - Ordeno saber Ayame.

-Bueno, estábamos comprando cuando de pronto...-

**Flash Back Start**

-Vemos a Naruto que estaba esperando afuera de los mostradores a las chicas de Suna.

-_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto Kaza-chan? - _Pregunto Naruto.

-_Ya te lo dije, por que es divertido además hay mucha ropa bonita que puedo ponerme aquí - _Dijo su amiga plateada.

-Naruto-kun como me queda esta falda - Pregunto Misaki que tenia una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las dorillas.

-_Es muy bonita pero se vería mejor con una camisa roja, dile Naruto-sama - _Dijo Kazahaya con alegría.

-Se te ve preciosa Misaki-chan pero creo que quedaría mejor con una camisa roja ¿no te parece? - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Tienes razón Naruto-kun tienes muy buen gusto - Dijo la rubia volviendo al mostrador después de que las chicas hicieran sus compras las vemos caminando mientras Naruto llevaba todas las bolsas de compras.

-_Es definitivo odio ir de compras - _Pensó Naruto mientras caminaba.

-_Pero si fue divertido Naruto-sama - _Dijo Kazahaya en su cabeza.

-Mientras tanto las chicas hablaban entre si, mientras reían pero de pronto Himeko se detuvo viendo una tienda y riéndose en voz baja.

-_¿De que se reirán? - _Pregunto Naruto.

-_No lo se Naruto-sama ¿por qué no le pregunta? - _Sugirió su amiga.

-No podemos hacer eso Himeko-chan - Dijo Airi que tenia un sonrojo.

-Vamos será divertido además quiero ver la cara que pone Naruto-kun - Dijo Misaki mientras su amiga se reía.

-¿Mi cara? - Pregunto Naruto asustando al grupo de chicas.

-Naruto-kun esta es una conversación de chicas no escuches - Dijo Midori con enojo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Hey Naruto-kun hay otra tienda que queremos ir - Dijo Himeko con una sonrisa que le gritaba a Naruto corre hasta Kumo.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es correcto Himeko-chan! - Dijo Airi con vergüenza.

-No seas tan aburrida Airi-chan - Dijo Misaki con una sonrisa - Yo digo que debemos ir.

-¿Ir adonde? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Necesitamos tu opinión sobre unas prendas que queremos comprarnos - Dijo Midori con un sonrojo.

-¿Mas ropa? ¿No creen que sea suficiente? - Pregunto Naruto, mientras los pelos en su nuca se levantaban al ver la sonrisa de Misaki y Himeko.

-Aun nos falta la ropa mas importante - Dijo Misaki sonriendo.

-¿Cual seria? - Pregunto Naruto mientras tragaba saliva.

-La ropa interior - Dijo Himeko sonriendo como cierta Jounin adicta al dango.

**Flash Back End**

-ghaaahhh - Decía Naruto que estaba siendo asfixiado por Kiba otra ves.

-**Kagemane no Jutsu (Técnica de imitación de sombras) - **Se oyó la voz de Shikamaru haciendo que los tres suelten a Naruto que se dejo caer al piso mientras un fantasma salía de su boca.

-No te mueras Naruto, págame mi dinero desgraciado - Dijo Shino mientras golpeaba el pecho de Naruto para que el aire entre por sus pulmones.

-Jajaja debo conocer a esa chicas - Dijo Anko mientras se reía sosteniendo su estomago.

-Esto es muy problemático - Dijo Shikamaru mientras se estiraba junto con Kiba.

-¿Estoy muerto? - Pregunto Naruto volviendo en si.

-No, aun no - Dijo Kurenai que tenia un dolor de cabeza por cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Puedo irme a mi casa? - Pregunto el rubio que quería dormir después de tener que vivir ese día tan ñoco y sentía que si se quedaba mas tiempo Kiba lo mataría asfixiándolo. Era extraño el y Kiba siempre peleaban pero era mas como un juego, como cuando los cachorros muerden las orejas del otro pero ahora sentía que Kiba en serio quería matarlo.

-Tu no te vas de aquí hasta que termines de contar que fue lo que paso - Dijo Hana.

-¿Puedo beber algo? me duele la garganta - Dijo Naruto mientras tosía.

-Ten bebe un poco de agua - Dijo Chouji dándole una botella de agua.

-Ohhh dulce delicia de los dioses - Dijo Naruto mientras sentía como el agua suavizaba su garganta adolorida.

-¿Que paso luego? - Pregunto Shino ajustando sus gafas.

-Pues bien, yo trate de huir pero ellas me atraparon y me arrastraron a la tienda mientras yo gritaba y me aferraba a todo lo que podía para no entrar ahí - Dijo Naruto haciendo que las chicas sonrían y que los chicos menos Shino se golpearan la frente.

-No se como pero al final me metieron dentro de la tienda...-

**Flash Back Start**

-¡No! - Gritaba Naruto mientras agarraba los bordes de la puerta de la tienda.

-Vamos Naruto-kun - Dijo Misaki que tenia el pie derecho de Naruto usando toda su fuerza para meter a Naruto dentro.

-Con fuerza chicas - Dijo Himeko que tenia el otro pie.

-¡No! - Grito Naruto cuando sus dedos se soltaron metiéndolo dentro del local.

-siéntate allí hasta que elijamos algo Naruto-kun - Dijo Himeko mientras sentaba a Naruto en una silla.

-_¿Que carajo hago aquí? - _Pensó Naruto con nerviosismo mientras su pierna derecha se movía de arriba, abajo.

-_Vamos Naruto-sama, yo tambien quiero ver si puedo encontrar ropa interior para mi - _Se oyó a Kazahaya en su mente haciendo que Naruto se sonroje mientras se imaginaba a la peli plateada en ropa interior.

-_Maldita seas Naruto sácate esos pasamientos - _Se decía el rubio mientras golpeaba su cabeza.

-_¿Que pasamientos Naruto-sama? - _Pregunto Kazahaya pero fue interrumpida cuando una chica se acercó a su amo.

-Si sigues golpeando tu cabeza te desmayaras - Dijo una voz femenina detrás de Naruto, él se volteo para ver a una joven de unos 20 años que de sonreía - Mi nombre es Asuka.

-Jeje ese es el plan - Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa - Yo no debería estar aquí en primer lugar, mi nombre es Naruto por cierto.

-¿Donde deberías estar entonces? - Pregunto la joven sentándose en una silla a su lado.

-Pues debería estar esperando afuera hasta que las chicas terminen sus compras - Dijo Naruto en un suspiro.

-¿Afuera? muchos hombres desearían estar en tu lugar - (N.A yo por ejemplo, maldito rubio suertudo T.T)

-No es que no quiera, es que no me parece correcto - Dijo Naruto mientras se sonrojaba.

-Jejeje y yo que pensaba que las historias que me decía mi abuela eran mentiras - Se rio la chica.

-¿Que historia? - Pregunto Naruto. Vio como Misaki miraba unas bombachas rosadas haciendo que desvié la cara hacia la chica tratando de distraerse.

-Ella me dice que cuando ella era joven los hombres no eran unos cerdos como ahora, que si una quería que un chico entre a una tienda como esta, había que hacerlo a la fuerza no como ahora que hay que empujarlos para que se queden afuera - Dijo la chica mirándolo divertida.

-¿Me viste ahí afuera? - Pregunto con un sonrojo.

-Si, la verdad me alegraste el día Naruto-kun - Dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-Pues me alegra saber que una chica tan bonita este feliz por mi culpa – Dijo Naruto sonriendo, haciendo que la joven se sonroje.

-¿Mugyuu? Estas algo roja Asuka-chan ¿no estas enferma? - Pregunto Naruto poniendo su mano en su frente.

-¿En serio eres tan inocente o es unos de tus trucos? - Pregunto Asuka sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿Mugyuu? - Dijo Naruto inclinando su cabeza haciendo que la chica se ría al ver su expresión confundida.

-¿Quien es ella Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Misaki que parecía enojada.

-Jejeje, hola yo soy Asuka, soy empleada de la tienda - Dijo Asuka calmando su risa - ¿Puedo ayudarla señorita?

-Pues, la verdad si Asuka-san ¿no tiene una talla más grande de este sostén? - Pregunto Misaki mostrándole un sostén blanco con frutillas.

-¡Mugyuu! - Dijo Naruto tapándose los ojos con vergüenza.

-Jeje, claro voy a buscarlo en el deposito venga conmigo - Dijo la chica levantándose.

-_Ese sostén era bonito - _Dijo Kazahaya.

-_¡No te escucho soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado! - _Cantaba Naruto una y otra vez mientras se movía hacia delante y atrás.

-¿Estas listo Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Asuka apareciendo de golpe

-¿Mugyuu? ¿Listo para que? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Pues para ver a las chicas - Dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

-¿Que? No aun es muy pronto yo no puedo... - Decía Naruto pero no pudo seguir por que Asuka lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo a una silla que estaba frente a los mostradores.

-Salgan chicas ya esta aquí - Dijo Asuka con diversión haciendo que las cortinas se muevan para revelar a las chicas.

-Vemos a Misaki con una sonrisa divertida mientras vestía una bombacha blanca y un sostén con frutillas, al lado vemos a una sonrojada Airi con un conjunto negro con corazones rojos, a su lado vemos a Himeko que tenia un conjunto azul igual que su cabello y al final vemos a Midori que miraba el suelo con un conjunto negro que tenia dibujada una telaraña y una araña roja.

-¿Como nos vemos Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Midori con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-agheunduewosjhfjhosktf - Decía Naruto que estaba rojo mirando a las chicas delante suyo que se reían a ver su cara.

**Flash Back Fin**

-Jajajaja - Se reía Anko sosteniendo su estomago con fuerza interrumpiendo el relato de Naruto

-Mugyuu, no es gracioso Dango-chan - Dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

-La verdad yo veo la situación muy divertida Naruto-san - Dijo Shino ajustándose sus gafas.

-¡Ese debería ser yo! - Decía Kiba que golpeaba un árbol con fuerza mientras en su cabeza pensaba miles de formas para matar al rubio.

-Es la historia mas problemática que he oído - Dijo Shikamaru.

-Pues aun falta una parte - Dijo Hinata.

-Cierto, aun no sabemos quien te beso en el cuello ¿fue esa tal Asuka? - Dijo Ayame.

-No Asuka-chan me dio un beso en la mejilla cuando me fui, tambien me dijo que siempre seria bienvenido a su tienda - Dijo Naruto.

-Deja de dar tantas vueltas y dinos de una vez ¿quien carajo te beso en el cuello? - Dijo Kiba con enojo - ¡¿O quieres presumirnos de tu puta suerte?! ¡Tu maldito, infeliz, desgraciado!

-Tranquilo Kiba ya estoy llegando a esa parte - Dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a su amigo - Bien Kurenai-sensei me había dicho que tenia que venir aquí a las tres y tan solo me quedaba una hora así que me iba a despedir de ellas pero me pidieron que las lleve a un ultimo lugar antes de que me vaya.

-¿Cual lugar? - Pregunto Kurenai.

-A la capilla Shuuren - Contesto Naruto.

-Nunca oí de ese lugar - Dijo Hana

-No es un lugar muy conocido ya que esta en una colina muy alta - Dijo Kurenai que conocía el lugar.

-Oí de él, se dice que es gobernada por un dios que concede los deseos de amor - Dijo Ayame.

-¿Por qué fueron a ese lugar? - Pregunto Hinata.

-La abuela de Airi-chan le dijo que allí había conocido a su esposo y que ella quería ver el lugar - Contesto Naruto.

-Que cursi - Dijo Shikamaru mientras Chouji asentía con la cabeza.

-Pues a mi me parece romántico - Dijo Ayame.

-¿allí fue donde te besaron? - Pregunto Kiba.

-Si, en esa capilla fue donde recibí este beso - Dijo Naruto tocando el lugar donde tenía marcado unos labios femeninos - ¿Alguien podría darme un pañuelo mojado o algo así para quitarme esto?

-Etto, toma Naruto-kun - Dijo Hinata dándole un pañuelo blanco.

-Gracias Hina-chan, eres la mejor - Dijo Naruto agarrando el paño con una sonrisa.

-ahhh - Grito Hinata corriendo detrás de un árbol.

-¿Que fue eso? - Pregunto Kiba viendo a su compañera de equipo - ¿que fue lo que le hiciste Baka? - pregunto Kiba mirando a Naruto con enojo.

-No lo se, solo le di la gracias y salió corriendo - Se defendió Naruto.

-Ustedes dos son tan tontos - Dijo Shino con calma.

-¿Por qué lo dices Shino? - Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no importa, sigue contando que paso - Dijo el Aburame preguntándose como dos personas tan densas eran sus amigos.

-Bien subimos la colina hasta llegar a la capilla donde...-

**Flash Back Start (Si, de Nuevo)**

-Ya llegamos chicas - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras tenia la bolsas del grupo de chicas que estaban exhaustas en el suelo.

-Demonios odio las escaleras - Dijo Misaki tirada en el suelo.

-Agua, necesito agua - Decía Midori tirada en el suelo mirando el cielo - No te la bebas toda Himeko

-glup. Glup... - Se escuchaba a Himeko que bebía una botella de agua con rapidez.

-¿Como hizo mi abuelita para sobrevivir después de esto? - Decía Airi apoyada en un árbol exhausta.

-Jeje, solo son unas cuantas escaleras - Dijo Naruto riéndose de ellas.

-¡¿Unas cuantas escaleras?! ¡Si son interminables! - Grito Misaki.

-¡No me entraña que este lugar sea desconocido! ¡Esta en medio de la nada! - Grito Midori.

-¡Es la ultima vez que escucho a mi abuela! - Dijo Airi.

-glup...glup - Decía Himeko que bebía otra botella de agua cuando la termino la tiro a una pila donde había unas 15 botellas vacías.

-Pues yo creo que valió la pena - Dijo Naruto viendo la capilla.

-Es muy bonita - Dijo Misaki viendo la capilla que estaba siendo rodeada de flores.

-No se ven tantas flores en Suna - Dijo Midori contemplando la flora.

-Es tan bonito como lo dijo mi abuelita - Comento Airi.

-¿Cuanto tiempo van a quedarse en Konoha chicas? - Pregunto Naruto para iniciar una conversación.

-Nos vamos esta noche con los demás alumnos de nuestro colegio - Dijo Misaki.

-¿Su colegio? ¿Vienen de excursión? - Pregunto Naruto haciendo que Misaki se tape la boca.

-Bien hecho Misaki-Baka - Dijo Himeko.

-Perdón chicas, se me escapo - Se disculpo la chica.

-Espera ¿me están diciendo que se escaparon de su grupo? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Pues escapar es una palabra muy fuerte - Dijo Midori.

-Mas bien nos alejamos de ellos - Dijo Airi.

-Eso esta mal, sus sensei deben estar preocupadas - Dijo Naruto mirando a las chicas.

-Lo sabemos Naruto-kun pero Kurokawa-sensei es muy mala - Dijo Midori.

-Si ella no nos dejaba tomar fotos o hablar - Dijo Airi haciendo que Naruto suspire.

-Pues la verdad no tengo derecho a decirle nada, cuando mi curso fue a Suna yo tambien me escape de mi grupo - Dijo Naruto riéndose en voz baja.

-¿Fuiste a Suna?

-¿Cuando?

-¿Como?

-¿Por qué? - Preguntaba las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Gua, calma chicas, fui cuando tenía unos 7 años, me escape de mi grupo, vi el Taj Mahal y pasee por ahí - Dijo Naruto a las chicas.

-Ohhh me hubiera gustado verte cuando eras un niño Naruto-kun - Dijo Misaki.

-Si de seguro eras un niño muy kawaii - Dijo Midori haciendo que una vena aparezca en la cabeza de Naruto

-Si con esos bigotitos debiste verte muy tierno - Dijo Airi.

-¡Yo no era kawaii! ¡Además mis bigotes me hacen ver salvaje, no tierno! - Dijo Naruto con enojo.

-No es cierto, esas marcas te hacen ver muy kawaii - Dijo Himeko con una sonrisa.

-Mugyuu - Dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza haciendo que las chicas se rían de nuestro héroe. Después de hablar y dar unos rezos frente la capilla ya estaban listos para irse.

-Ohhh ¿en serio debes irte Naruto-kun? - Dijo Misaki con tristeza junto con las demás chicas.

-Lo siento chicas pero prometí estar ahí a las 15 en punto y nunca rompo una promesa - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no hay chicos como tu en Suna? - Dijo Himeko haciendo pucheros.

-Vamos chicas, debemos irnos - Dijo Naruto empezando a bajar las escaleras pero de pronto una voz femenina se escucho más abajo.

-¡Al demonios con estas escaleras! - Fue el grito de enojo que se oyó.

-Carajo, esa voz es de Kurokawa-sensei chicas - Dijo Airi con miedo.

-Mierda, nos descubrió, nos va a matar - Dijo Misaki presa del miedo.

-Rápido debemos escondernos - Dijo Midori ocultándose detrás de unos arbustos.

-Rápido Naruto-kun escóndete - Dijo Himeko escondiéndose bajo la capilla, Naruto presa de pánico se escondió arriba del techo de la capilla junto con las bolsas de las compras, del techo pudo ver a una mujer de unos 37 años con el cabello negro caminando exhausta hacia la capilla.

-Así que esta es la capilla donde te concede los deseos del amor - Dijo la mujer viendo la capilla.

_-¿No entiendo Naruto-sama usted no es su alumno? ¿porque se escondió? - _Pregunto Kazahaya en su cabeza.

-_Demonios tienes razón Kaza-chan si es que soy tan estúpido a veces - _Dijo Naruto golpeándose la frente con las tablas del techo.

_-¿A veces? Yo diría que eres un estúpido por tiempo completo - _Se escucho la voz de Hitomi.

-_Hitomi-chan estas despierta - _Dijo Kazahaya con alegría.

_-Si, nada como una buena_..._ ¿y esta ropa? - _Pregunto viendo la gran cantidad de ropa que había en el paisaje mental de Naruto - _¿Me perdí de algo? - _Pregunto la Kitsune.

-_No tienes la menor idea Hitomi-chan - _Dijo Naruto llorando lagrimas estilo anime.

-_¿Estamos espiando a esa mujer o que? - _Pregunto Hitomi viendo a la mujer que junto sus manos para rezar.

-No es por jactarme ni nada, pero, ¿por qué una mujer hermosa e inteligente como yo, aun esta soltera? - Decía la mujer rezándole a la capilla - ¡Dios! ¡Por favor permíteme que me case el próximo año!

_-¿Por qué estamos aquí? - _Pregunto Hitomi.

-_Nos estamos escondiendo de la sensei del grupo de chicas que Naruto-sama le enseñaba el pueblo - _Contesto Kazahaya.

-¿_El grupo de chicas? ¿Que ocurrió mientras dormía? - _Exigió saber Hitomi-_¿y por qué demonios hay tanta ropa?_

-Uh si no, con un novio esta bien ¡solo permíteme encontrar un novio! - Suplico la mujer.

-_Jeje debes conocerlas Hitomi-chan son muy divertidas, fuimos de compras por la aldea vi muchos vestidos bonitos - _Dijo Kazahaya con alegría.

-¡_¿Compraron ropa?! - _Pregunto Hitomi con enojo.

-El solo necesita ser más alto que yo, que gane mas dinero que yo para comprarme ropa bonita - Seguía rezando la mujer.

-_Si compramos zapatos, camisas, pantalones, ropa interior - _Decía Kazahaya.

_**-¡¿Ropa interior?! ¡¿Compraron ropa interior?! - **_Dijo Hitomi con su voz endemoniada.

-En cuanto a su edad... bueno, esta bien si es mas joven que yo - Decía la sensei de las chicas de Suna

-_Hitomi-chan cálmate puedo explicarlo - _Decía Naruto en su cabeza.

-¡_**Y una mierda patético mortal! ¡¿Por qué en nombre de todo lo que es diabólico en este mundo entraste a una tienda de ropa interior junto con un grupo de chicas que apenas conoces?! - **_Pregunto Kyubi usando la voz más endemoniada que Naruto había oído.

-_Yo no quería ir, trate de escapar pero ellas me metieron a la fuerza además Kaza-chan quería estar con ellas un tiempo mas - _Dijo Naruto para calmar a su demonio interno.

-_**No me importa ni una de tus estúpidas excusas humano miserable, cuando te tenga en mis garras voy a hacerte sufrir la peor de las torturas - **_Decía Kyubi con furia.

-_Naruto-sama tengo miedo - _Dijo Kazahaya en voz baja para que la reina de los demonios no la escuche.

_-¿Por qué a mi? - _Pensó Naruto llorando lagrimas estilo anime - _Al menos no se podría poner peor - _Pensó Naruto y vio que no debía pensar eso ya que las tablas bajo suyo empezaron a crujir antes de caer enviándolo al suelo de la capilla.

-Coff... Coff... ¿que sucede? - Pregunto la sensei de Suna mientras tosía por causa del humo, de pronto vio una silueta masculina entre el humo - ¿Podrá ser? ¿Los dioses han escuchado mis rezos? - Dijo la mujer viendo como el humo desaparecía, cuando el humo se fue la mujer vio a un joven rubio de rodillas frente a ella con bolsas llena de ropas femeninas, cuando el joven levanto la vista ella pudo ver sus hermosos ojos azules, mientras un rayo de luz entraba por el agujero del techo iluminando al joven.

-Ehhh ¿hola? - Dijo Naruto a la mujer que estaba atónita frente suyo.

-Tú... tu... caíste del cielo - Dijo la mujer en shock.

-¿Mugyuu? - Fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto, la voz furiosa de Kyubi no lo dejaba escuchar bien.

-¡Los dioses escucharon mis rezos! ¡Tú eres el hombre de mi vida! - Grito la mujer de pronto asustando a Naruto.

-Disculpe señorita pero... - Naruto no pudo continuar ya que la mujer empezó a abrazarlo y besarlo en toda su cara.

_**-¡¿Que demonios cree que esta haciendo esa puta?! ¡Mátala! - **_Decía Hitomi con furia.

-! Señora suélteme por favor ¡- Gritaba Naruto tratando de escapar pero la mujer lo agarraba bien fuerte mientras empezaba a besarlo en el cuello.

-Eres el regalo que me envió Kami-sama - Decía la mujer besando a Naruto dejando la marca de sus labios.

-_**¡¿Que demonios se cree tocando mi propiedad?! ¡Destruirla! ¡Quemarla! ¡Electrocutarla! ¡Decapitarla!... - **_Gritaba diferentes formas de matar.

-¡Sensei! ¡Suelte a Naruto-kun! - Grito Misaki con enojo.

-¡Quítele sus manos de encimas! - Grito Midori saliendo de su escondite, haciendo que la mujer afloje el agarre al cuerpo de Naruto que aprovecho esa oportunidad para hacer la sustitución y correr por su vida mientras Kyubi gritaba las mil formas que lo mataría.

**Flash Back End**

-Jajajaja - Se reía Anko golpeando el suelo.

-Jejeje ella pensó que eras un regalo de Kami - Se rio Hana.

-Solo tú puedes meterte en situaciones tan problemáticas - Adivinen quien lo dijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shino - Dijo el Nara con su típica flojera (si su repuesta fue Shino adivinaron)

-Mugyuu - Dijo Naruto lastimosamente haciendo que todos se rían de él.

-Etto no deberían reírse de Naruto-kun - Dijo Hinata escondida detrás de un árbol mostrando solo su cabeza - Él tuvo un día muy malo y deberíamos ayudarlo.

-¿Un día malo? ¿Escuchaste la misma historia que yo? - Pregunto Kiba mirando al rubio con enojo - Es nuestro deber como hombres hacer su vida imposible - Dijo apuntando al Uzumaki con enojo.

-Pues con ese desodorante ya estas haciendo mi vida imposible - Dijo Naruto cubriendo su nariz.

¿Por qué debes usar eso? odio ese olor.

-Ha, un niño como tu no entiende las cosas de los grandes - Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿De que demonios hablas? Solo eres unos meses mayor que yo - Dijo Naruto con enojo - Además por si no te has dado cuenta yo soy más grande que tu - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa superior - Es mas, para que sepas esta mañana me afeite - Dijo Naruto sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Imposible - Dijo Kiba en shock.

-¿Ya te afeitaste? ¿Como se siente? - pregunto Chouji.

-¿Duele? ¿Te cortaste? - Pregunto Shikamaru con interés.

-Pues si la primera vez me corte pero ahora eso no pasa - Dijo Naruto levantando el dedo pulgar.

-Naruto se afeito antes que yo ¿soy tan patético? - Dijo Kiba mientras estaba en posición fetal y una nube de lluvia caía sobre el.

-Los hombres son ridículos - Dijo Hana mientras Ayame y Kurenai asentían con la cabeza.

-Tal vez me deje el bigote ¿que piensan? - Dijo Naruto de repente.

-¡No! - Gritaron Ayame, Hana y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

-Naruto si te dejas el bigote no te daré ramen jamás - Dijo Ayame con una mirada seria.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No Ayame-chan! ¡Por favor no me quites mi ramen me depilo las cejas si quieres pero no me saques mi ramen! - Dijo Naruto cuando de pronto su estomago empezó a rugir - Etto ¿podemos comer ramen? - Dijo Naruto riéndose mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Tú nunca cambias - Dijo Ayame con un suspiro.

-Ehhh ¿no me estas viendo? - Pregunto Naruto apuntándose a si mismo - He cambiado por eso estamos todos aquí.

-¡Baka! ¡Me refiero que no cambias tu forma de ser! - Grito Ayame con enojo.

-Jajá, lo siento Ayame-chan - Se disculpo el rubio riéndose - Una carrera a Ichiraku el ultimo en llegar paga - Grito Naruto corriendo al pueblo.

-¡Espera tramposo! ¡Vamos Akamaru! - Dijo Kiba mientras su amigo saltaba a su cabeza.

-Jajaja hagan paso para la gran Anko-sama - Dijo Anko saltando detrás de ellos.

-Que inmaduros - Dijo Kurenai suspirando.

-¿Por qué tengo que juntarme con personas tan problemáticas? - Dijo Shikamaru con flojera

-Esto será interesante - Dijo Shino ajustando sus gafas.

-Etto ¿por qué lo dices Shino-kun? - Pregunto Hinata. Vio un pequeño movimiento bajo la ropa del Aburame lo que le informo que los insectos de Shino se reían como niños de 6 años.

-Ayame-san ¿que fue lo que le paso a su antiguo puesto de ramen? - Pregunto el abúrame.

-Según supe el tornado lo destruyo ¿por qué? - Pregunto Ayame cuando sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta del problema.

-¡NOOOOOO! - Se escucho el grito de Naruto en la lejanía.

-¡MALDITOS! ¡LO DESTRUYERON! - Decía Naruto de rodillas mientras golpeaba el suelo frente a un montón de escombros - ¡MALDITOS SEAN!

-Guau no había visto a Naruto así desde que sacaron a Fox Kids del aire - Dijo Kiba viendo a su amigo.

-Jajá siempre pasa algo divertido cuando el gaki esta cerca - Se rio Anko viendo la escena que hacia Naruto.

**Lugar desconocido en el país de agua**

-Vemos a un grupo de personas sentadas en una meza, frente ellos había dos personas, una anciana con el pelo largo de color rojo brillante y un hombre alto con una venda envuelta alrededor de la mitad inferior de su cara.

-Me alegra saber que estas bien Tetsuko-sensei - Dijo un hombre en la cabecera de la meza, tenia una barba corta y patillas. Viste ropas adornadas de negro y rojo, con un colgante en forma de crucifijo.

-Te dije que no había nada de que preocuparse Dracule-kun - Dijo la Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

-Así que sigues vivo Zabuza, eso es una desgracia - Dijo una mujer.

-Yo tambien estoy feliz de verte - Dijo Zabuza con sarcasmo.

-Y bien ¿como fue su misión y por qué tardaron tanto? - Pregunto un hombre.

-Pues gato esta muerto y conseguimos mas gente con línea de sangre, tuvimos que viajar mas despacio ya que algunos aun estaban débiles - Dijo Zabuza acercándose a una silla en la meza.

-Por desgracia los papeles de gato se perdieron entre los escombros o fueron quemados en el fuego - Dijo Tetsuko tomando su lugar.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Y porque Tomoya no esta con ustedes? - Pregunto el hombre en la cabecera.

-Tomoya-kun esta muerto - Dijo Tetsuko sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

-Imposible Tomoya-sama no pudo morir - Dijo un hombre.

-¿Como ocurrió eso? - Pregunto otro.

-¿Donde esta su espada? - Pregunto otro.

-Es una larga historia - Dijo Tetsuko que empezó a contarle lo que paso en la misión sorprendiendo a todos mientras contaba su historia.

-¿Es esto una broma? - Pregunto un hombre con enojo - ¿Como pudieron dejar que eso pasara?

-¿Dejaron ir a ese niño con el arma mas fuerte que tenemos? - Pregunto otro con enojo, Tetsuko iba a hablar cuando se oyeron voces detrás de la puerta.

-¡Gozu no podemos entrar!

-¡Pero debemos hacerlo es importante Meizu!

-¡Acuérdate lo que dijo jefe, si interrumpimos otra reunión nos iba a cortar las lenguas!

-¡Pero esta vez es diferente Baka! ¡Esa vez fue cuando estábamos jugando a la mancha!¡ ahora tenemos una razón para entrar!

-¡No me importa yo no voy a entrar!

-¡Pues bien voy a entrar yo solo!

-¡Bien! ¡Me parece perfecto!

-¡Voy a hacerlo!

-¡Te espero aquí afuera!

-¡Pues te veré después!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-...-

-...-

-¿Que esperas Gozu?

-Ehhh se atorro la puerta Meizu.

-¿Que? Estas mintiendo.

-No es en serio hermano, mira no puedo - Se escucho detrás de la puerta haciendo que todo el mundo dentro de la habitación tenga una gota del tamaño de un gato detrás de sus cabezas.

-A ver déjame a mi hermano - Se escucho la voz de Meizu detrás de la puerta – clic - Fue el sonido de la puerta al abrirse - Pero si esta abierta aaah - Se escucho el grito de Meizu al entrar girando, por el suelo de la puerta se ve el pie que empujo al Shinobi dentro del cuarto.

-Suerte hermanito - Dijo Gozu antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Maldito traidor, desgraciado! - Grito Meizu en el suelo pero una enorme Zanbato se clavo enfrente de él.

-Mas te vale tener una razón para hacer esta ridiculez Gozu - Dijo Zabuza lanzando su sed de sangre a su subordinado.

-Ehhh soy Meizu jefe - Dijo tragando saliva y sudando.

-No importa quien carajo seas ¿por qué carajo estas aquí? - Exigió saber Zabuza.

-Ehhh pues mi hermano y yo encontramos algo muy importante jefe.

-¿Que es Meizu-chan? - Pregunto Tetsuko viendo al joven.

-Pues es la hija de Tazuna.

-¿Tazuna el constructor de puentes? - Pregunto Zabuza.

-Si pero ahora es el gobernador de Nami - Dijo Meizu sorprendiendo a Zabuza y Tetsuko.

-Un ebrio es gobernador, eso si que es una novedad - Dijo Zabuza con sarcasmo - ¿Que quieren aquí?

-Pues quieren ayudarnos económicamente jefe - Dijo Meizu.

-¿Interrumpes en mi oficina por una pequeña donación? - Pregunto Dracule con una ceja levantada.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no Dracule-sama! - Dijo Meizu con miedo moviendo sus manos desenfrenadamente - ¡Esta es una donación enorme!

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? - Pregunto un hombre.

-Yo puedo explicarlo señores - Dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

-¿Quien es usted y quien carajo se cree que es para entrar así? - Pregunto una mujer.

-Mi nombres es Tsunami hija del gobernador de Nami y nueva dueña de la empresa "Transportaciones gatos" ahora conocida como transportaciones tornados - Dijo Tsunami sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación.

**Hospital Psiquiátrico de Konoha**

-El sol empezaba a ocultarse, las luces de los faros empezaban a encenderse y la vida nocturna empezaba en Konoha.

-Ha sido un tiempo sin vernos Kurenai-san - Dijo un hombre de color con una barba en su rostro - Tiene diez minutos, suerte - Dijo el hombre.

-Gracias Bernie-san se lo agradezco - Dijo Kurenai que empezó a caminar en el pasillo, a su izquierda había celdas donde habitaban algunos de los enfermos mas peligrosos del hospital, algunos reían al verla con sus ojos llenos de locura pero ninguno hablaba no estaban tan locos para hacer algo que su compañero al final del pasillo vea inapropiado y nadie quería estar del lado malo de hannibal lecter. Kurenai camino hasta la silla ubicada frente a la celda de vidrio, dentro un hombre le daba la espalda viendo la pared de ladrillos.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo mi querida Kurenai - Dijo el hombre dando la vuelta para ver a la Kunoichi.

-Veo que el doctor Chilton le ha devuelto sus libros y dibujos - Dijo Kurenai viendo el dibujo de una ciudad en la pared.

-Si, los castigos del doctor son una tortura - Dijo el hombre viendo el dibujo - ¿Que tiene para mi hoy mi querida Kurenai?

-Estos últimos días han sido muy interesante ¿a oído lo que paso el otro día?

-¿Sobre el tornado? He oído sobre el, debo decir que la noticia me dejo asombrado, un tornado de Konoha es tan extraño como que tu uses un perfume para visitarme mi querida Kurenai - Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras empezaba a oler por los agujeros del vidrio - ¿acaso piensas salir en una cita después de verme? - Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No tengo tiempo para citas - Dijo Kurenai con su voz seria y fría.

-Pero si tienes tiempo para venir a visitarme una vez al mes - Dijo hannibal con una sonrisa.

-Nos estamos saliendo del tema - Dijo Kurenai con el ceño fruncido - Supongo que no le dijeron que ocurrió antes del tornado.

-Solo se me informo que un tornado estuvo cerca de llegar a la aldea - Dijo Hannibal con calma -¿que paso antes del tornado?

-Bromas - Contesto Kurenai haciendo que los ojos de Hannibal se habrán con asombro.

-¿Bromas? - Pregunto Hannibal levantándose y caminando al vidrio - ¿a que bromas te refieres?

-Gas pimienta en la mansión Hyuga, los perros Inuzuka hicieron un caos en la aldea, estas dos bromas obligaron a muchos aldeanos a ir a los puesto de emergencia salvando su vidas - Dijo Kurenai explicando el día anterior.

-¿Estas segura que fue él quien la hizo? - Pregunto Hannibal con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No hay duda alguna, dejo su marca en la mansión del Hokage - Dijo Kurenai haciendo que hannibal sonría de oreja a oreja.

-Como desearía salir y conocer a ese hombre en persona y tener una pequeña cena - Dijo Hannibal con su sonrisa - Debo decir que ese hombre me impresiona cada vez mas, el valor de ese hombre para enfrentarse a la mafia y los peores criminales de esta aldea es algo que debe admirarse - Dijo Hannibal volviendo a ver a la pared.

-Supe que Pennywise será llevado a la silla - Dijo Hannibal viendo la pared.

-Dentro de una semana se llevara a cabo la ejecución - Dijo Kurenai - Tenia pensado llevar a ese grupo de niños que pudieron escapar de su Genjutsu.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, para esos niños él no es un hombre, para ellos es un monstruo que lo seguirá por el resto de su vida, al verlo morir podrían cerrar ese capitulo de su vida - Dijo Hannibal con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué hizo esas cosas? - Pregunto Kurenai mirando al hombre.

-Siempre debes hacerme esa pregunta ¿no Kurenai-chan? - Dijo hannibal negando con la cabeza Kurenai se quedo en silencio esperando que el hombre responda pero el silencio fue su respuesta.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? - Pregunto Kurenai con enojo levantándose de la silla.

-¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Esa es la pregunta que no te deja dormir en la noche? ¿La pregunta que carcome tu mente? ¿Como Hannibal el hombre que te enseño todo lo que sabes de la psicología humana, coma personas junto con la ensalada? - Decía Hannibal acercándose al vidrio, estando frente a frente de su alumna numero uno y la única persona que venia a visitarlo.

-Kurenai-san el tiempo de visita a terminado - Se oyó la voz del guardia al final del pasillo.

-Se nos acabó el tiempo mi querida Kurenai-chan - Dijo hannibal retrocediendo.

-Tienes miedo de que al contestar mi pregunta no vuelva a visitarte de nuevo - Dijo Kurenai viendo al hombre - ¿Ella volverá a verme cuando pueda dormir en las noches? ¿Es la pregunta que no lo deja dormir a usted? - Pregunto Kurenai mirando a Hannibal.

-Te he enseñado bien mi querida Kurenai pero es hora de que vueles lejos - Dijo Hannibal sin dejar de darle la espalda - Vuela, vuela, vuela.

-Volveré - Fue lo único que dijo Kurenai antes de irse sin mirar atrás.

**Apartamento De Naruto**

-Clic - Fue el sonido de la puerta del cuarto de Naruto al cerrarse.

-Bien, como nueva - Dijo Naruto abriendo y cerrando la puerta - Al fin podre descan... - Naruto no pudo continuar cuando el mismo se tapo la boca.

-_No lo digas idiota, sabes que pasara si lo dices - _Se dijo a si mismo en su cabeza.

-_¿Que quiere decir Naruto-sama? - _Pregunto Kazahaya en su cabeza.

-_Si digo que al fin puedo relajarme, va a ocurrir algo problemático - _Contesto Naruto.

-_No seas idiota - _Dijo Hitomi en su cabeza.

-_Piénsalo, cuando al fin pienso que podre relajarme algo ocurre - _Dijo Naruto.

_-Estas siendo_ _paranoico, mira te apuesto lo que quieras que eso no ocurrida si lo dices - _Dijo Hitomi en su cabeza.

-¡Al fin puedo descansar en paz! - Dijo Naruto en voz alta esperando que algo pase, saco un kunai esperando un ataque o cualquier cosa.

-_Ves que no pasa nada Baka ahora ve a la cama - _Dijo Hitomi.

-Jejeje, si tienes razón Hitomi-chan estoy siendo paranoico - Se rio Naruto. Empezó a caminar a su cama cuando la puerta de su departamento sonó.

-_Te lo dije - _Dijo Naruto suspirando.

-_Solo están tocando la puerta, seguro es algo de un minuto - _Dijo Hitomi en su cabeza.

-_Ehhh y si por si acaso no contesta Naruto-sama - _Dijo Kazahaya con nerviosismo.

-_No es mala idea Kaza-chan, cualquier cosa puede esperar hasta mañana - _Dijo Naruto empezando a caminar de puntitas de pie a su cama.

-Toc...Toc...- Se escucho más fuerte la puerta.

-_No sean tan tontos solo mira quien es y listo - _Dijo Hitomi a su Jinchuriki.

-Bien tu ganas - Dijo Naruto caminando hacia la puerta, quito el seguro y lentamente abrió la puerta para ver a una mujer con ropa Anbu y el cabello purpura.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿Que haces Neko-chan? - Pegunto Naruto.

-Acertijo, Hokage-sama ordena verlo de inmediato - Dijo Yugao con una voz y mirada seria bajo su mascara.

-_Te lo dije Hitomi-chan - _Dijo Naruto mientras lloraba lagrimas estilo anime, sin duda esto seria problemático.

(N.A de agradezco a Kouteikuro de foros dz por la idea de Dracule como jefe de la revolución en Nami recuerden que solo tiene su apariencia no tiene su pasado, no veo One piece así que no se mucho de su personalidad o poderes pero me gusto su apariencia. Por cierto he recibido algunos comentarios de que pongo muchas otras historias en mi historia como "eso" "el vengador fantasma" "hannibal" pues voy a decirles que fue lo que paso primero "eso" era una historia que tenia pesando hacer cuando termine esta pero la idea no me dejaba pensar ya que veo cierto parecido en los personajes, un chico gordo de quien molestan, una niña que tiene problemas con su padre, el chico que busca la lógica en las cosas, la verdad la idea original era que todo ocurriese cuando Naruto y los demás eran mas jóvenes, pennywise seria un maestro en el Genjutsu pero no era un ninja el había aprendido esa habilidad por su clan que sufrió a causa de la guerra cuando era mas pequeño nadie sabe de su habilidades ninjas, así que me gustaría que alguien pudiese escribir esta idea que tuve.

en cuanto a "el vengador fantasma" solo tenia pensado que Naruto pueda usar los ojos del vengador pero yo siempre escribo con la tele encendida y justo cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo anterior lo estaba dando en la tele y se me ocurrió darle a Naruto tambien la habilidad del fuego

y en cuanto hannibal tengo algo especial para el, espero que eso ayude con su dudas)


	22. cap 22 planes

**Capitulo 22: Planes **

El sol se había escondido y la luna empezaba a levantarse brillando en el cielo nocturno, en una sala de la central Anbu vemos reunidos a todos los Anbu del grupo 8 que estaban en la aldea, unos 30 en total, frente a ellos estaba su comandante con su máscara de dragón puesta sobre su rostro.

-Miembros Anbu, tengo una orden de Hokage-sama - Dijo con su típica voz seria - Tenemos la orden de conseguir cualquier pista sobre un hombre en particular.

-¿Quién es este hombre Dragón-sama? - Pregunto un Anbu con máscara de mono.

-Se lo conoce como el acertijo - Contesto su líder haciendo que algunos tiemblen al oír ese nombre.

-Pero señor, pensé que eso era tarea del grupo 4 - Dijo un Anbu.

-Lo sé pero Hokage-sama a ordenado a todos los Anbu que estén atentos por cualquier señal que puedan encontrar y si es posible capturarlo para interrogarlo, los capitanes de los otros grupos están dando la misma orden en este momento - Explico Dragón.

-¿Qué es lo que harán con él? - Pregunto una mujer Anbu, tenía el pelo purpura y una máscara de gato ocultaba su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Eso depende de él, gato - Dijo Dragón.

-¿Cómo que depende de él? - Pregunto una mujer con máscara de conejo con cabello rubio.

-Según parece Hokage-sama quiere que trabaje para la aldea - Contesto Dragón sorprendiendo a sus subordinados.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Hokage-sama quiere que ese criminal trabaje para él? - Pregunto un Anbu con enojo.

-Cierto, debemos ponerlo en una celda y tirar la llave - Dijo otro.

-Como pueden decir eso - Dijo conejo con enojo - Gracias a él la mayoría de los criminares están en prisión.

-Sí pero tambien gracias a él, apeste a zorrillo tres días - Dijo un hombre con máscara de zorrillo.

-Jejeje si eso fue irónico - Se rio Mono.

-Cállate estúpido - Dijo Zorrillo con enojo y así comenzó una pelea entre un lado que defendía al acertijo y otro que lo querían tras las rejas.

-Silencio - Ordeno Dragón haciendo que todos guarden silencio - Hokage-sama nos ordeno buscarlo y eso es lo que haremos, nos guste o no - Dijo Dragón con autoridad - Bien como decía, Hokage-sama quiere que trabaje para él ya que su habilidad de sigilo puede ser muy útil, tambien es porque ese hombre puede tener información que puede ser peligrosa en manos enemigas, así que si se rehúsa debemos atraparlo y asegurarnos que eso no pase - Dijo dragón con seriedad - Pueden retirarse.

-Hai - Dijeron todos mientras salían de la sala.

-Hombre, todo esto del acertijo me tiene cansado - Dijo Pájaro.

-Si, ojala lo atrapen y lo encierren para que deje de molestar - Dijo Oso mientras comía unas galletas.

-Lo que pasa es que ustedes par de novatos están celosos porque nunca tendrán su nivel - Dijo conejo con enojo - Él es un héroe, de seguro es un hombre inteligente, amable y apuesto un caballero que lucha por la justicia… - Decía la Anbu rubia mientras los otros la ignoraban ya acostumbrados a su actitud, mientras pájaro y oso veían con miedo la forma de actuar de la Anbu.

-¿Por qué todas las mujeres deben estar locas por ese tipo? - Pregunto zorrillo con enojo - Bueno todas menos tu gato - Dijo a la Anbu que caminaba en silencio.

-Hey gato ¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunto mono.

-Eh nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Pregunto Yugao a su compañero.

-Estás muy callada ¿estás bien? - Pregunto zorrillo.

-Si, solo estoy cansada, desde el tornado tengo mucho trabajo y ahora esto del acertijo es mucho para mí - Dijo Yugao mirando a sus amigos en el cuerpo Anbu.

-Te entiendo, últimamente nos dan muchos trabajos - Dijo pájaro.

-¿Por qué no descansas? yo tomare tu turno - Dijo conejo dejando su actitud fangirl.

-No, eso no es necesario, creo que solo necesito tomar un poco de aire - Dijo Yugao mientras caminaba a la salida - Voy a patrullar por los monumentos a los Hokage - Dijo antes de saltar por los techos dirigiéndose a los monumentos, luego de unos 5 minutos estaba arriba de la cabeza del Yondaime contemplando la aldea que se bañaba con la tranquilidad de la noche, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y la luna mostraba la mitad de su cara mientras la otra estaba oscura.

_-Aquí fue donde hable por primera vez con él - _Pensó Yugao mientras recordaba esa reunión. Se sentó mirando las estrellas, su mente era un mar de confusión, su deber era decirle que Naruto era el acertijo pero ella no podía hacerlo, una parte le decía que debía entregarlo seguir las ordenes de su Hokage pero otra parte le decía que si lo hacía traicionaría a Naruto… y a Kushina-sensei.

En ese pensamiento, Yugao sintió una presión en el corazón, ella tenía razón Naruto era el hijo de su sensei, recordó cuando hablo con el Hokage sobre eso el otro día.

**Flash Back Start**

-Yugao estaba frente al Hokage que miraba unos papeles con una expresión cansada en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar Hokage-sama? - Pregunto Yugao mientras el Sandaime firmaba un papel y lo ponía en una pequeña pila que estaba a su izquierda luego miro a la mujer delante de él.

-Sobre la misión en la que fallaste - Dijo el Hokage mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hai - Dijo Yugao con un suspiro - Pido de nuevo perdón por mi error Hokage-sama - Dijo inclinándose ante su líder.

-Olvidado Yugao-chan, lo que paso es algo que nadie pudo imaginar - Dijo el Hokage mientras sacaba de un cajón su pipa - Tuvimos suerte de que la hija de Tazuna se haya convertido en la nueva dueña de "Transportaciones gatos" - En esto Yugao abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¿Qué? - Dijo Yugao en shock en pensar que esa ama de casa pudiese ser jefa de una de las compañías más poderosas e influyentes del mundo.

-Según parece ellos encontraron los documentos de gato - Dijo el Sandaime encendiendo su pipa.

-Eso es imposible, yo junto con Kakashi buscamos los documentos y no los encontramos - Dijo Yugao sorprendida.

-Yo tambien lo creí pero averiguamos que Tazuna y Tsunami pudieron encontrar los documentos de gato y poder organizarlo para ser los nuevos dueños, pero el enviar los papeles a todos los puntos de contacto de gato y accionistas, tardaría meses y una cantidad enorme de dinero, el cual le sería muy difícil conseguir con la crisis económica que dejo gato en Nami - Dijo el Sandaime fumando su pipa mirando por la ventana - Que hayan podido hacerlo en apenas unas semanas me parece imposible a menos…

-¿A menos que señor? - Pregunto Yugao.

-Nada olvídalo - Dijo el Sandaime negando con la mano mientras miraba por la ventana - Dime tu reporte de la misión.

-Hai Hokage-sama - Dijo Yugao mientras contaba lo que le había pasado en Nami.

-Ya veo - Dijo el Hokage aspirando su pipa - Coincide con lo que me han dicho Kakashi y mi hijo, eso es todo Yugao-chan puedes retirarte - Dijo el Kage.

-Perdón Hokage-sama pero tengo unas preguntas que hacerle - Dijo Yugao haciendo que el Kage la mire.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme Yugao? - Pregunto el Sandaime.

-Sobre Naruto…Uzumaki - Dijo Yugao dándole énfasis al apellido del rubio haciendo que el viejo Kage suspire.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Yugao - Dijo el Hokage negando con la cabeza.

-Señor en esta misión ocurriendo cosas que me aseguran que Naruto puede ser un verdadero Uzumaki - Dijo Yugao con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué cosas Yugao? - Pregunto el Sandaime.

-Primero fue la gran explosión de chakra, la cantidad de Youki era enorme, ni un ser humano podría soportar esa cantidad de energía sin estar un buen tiempo en el hospital - Explico Yugao, recuerda el estilo de Taijutsu que había creado su sensei **Taijutsu: Garra del zorro, **ella concentraba su Youki en sus manos y uñas, si le cortaba aunque sea el menor rasguño, el chakra del demonio entra en el sistema de la víctima y actúa como un veneno.

-Naruto es un Jinchuriki desde que nació Yugao, su cuerpo está acostumbrado al chakra del zorro - Dijo el Sandaime.

-Tambien pensé en eso ¿pero cómo pudo acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo tan rápido? - Pregunto Yugao. Recuerda cuando su sensei le conto que su clan tenía un gran instinto cuando se trata de adaptación, si un Uzumaki se quedaba ciego en 1 semana podría caminar y hacer lo mismo que un ciego de nacimiento o si vivía en una zona tropical y de pronto iba a una zona bajo cero tan solo necesitaba 2 días para adaptarse, por el crecimiento de Naruto no debería poder moverse, su mente está acostumbrada al cuerpo de un niño de 13 años al tener el cuerpo de un tamaño más alto y con mayor peso debería moverse como un niño de dos años y tardaría un tiempo en adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo, pero Naruto podía controlar su cuerpo perfectamente.

-El chakra del Kyubi no solo sana sus heridas físicas tambien lo hace con su mente - Explico el Hokage con un suspiro.

-Hokage-sama entiendo que si Naruto fuese hijo de Kushina-sensei lo mantenga en secreto ya que ella tenía muchos enemigos y tambien por su…padre, si todo esto me lo dice para proteger a Naruto-kun lo entiendo pero quiero saber la verdad, usted sabe que nunca pondría a Naruto en peligro - Dijo Yugao. Vio como el Hokage lanzo un suspiro, el más triste y cansado suspiro que ella había escuchado salir del viejo Kage, el hombre se levanto de su asiento y miro por la ventana la aldea que juro proteger, vio a los aldeanos caminar por las calles llena de vida el sol brillaba en el cielo vio como unos pájaros volando frente a la ventana persiguiéndose.

-Yugao se quedo en silencio viendo al viejo hombre que miraba por la ventana del pueblo, los ojos del Kage vieron hacia el monumento a los Kage y sus cansados ojos se posaron en su sucesor y ahora antecesor lanzo otro suspiro, mientras apretó un botón al lado de la ventana se oyó un ruido mecánico y se vio como unas cortinas de metal empezaban a ocultar la ventana, el Sandaime veía como el pueblo se ocultaba detrás del frio metal cuando ya había ocultado todo el pueblo un sello empezó a brillar.

-Me imagino que el haber activado el sistema de seguridad quiere decir que tenía razón ¿Hokage-sama? - Pregunto Yugao tratando de controlar su voz tenebrosa, el Hokage se quedo en silencio sin voltearse.

-Si - Contesto luego de unos minutos de silencio y volteo para verla la mirada que tenía el Hokage seria grabada en su mente por siempre.

**Flash Back End**

-Yugao se quedo viendo el cielo de la noche mientras recordaba lo que el Sandaime le había dicho, recordó cuando le conto que Naruto casi fue a prisión por la muerte de gato de no haber sido por la llegada de Tazuna, Naruto hubiese pasado los próximos 2 años en prisión.

-Pero aunque el acertijo tenía unos seguidores, existe la posibilidad de que cambien de opinión al saber que Naruto es el acertijo, el consejo podría cambiar de opinión y querer meterlo en prisión y aunque Naruto tenía a "transportaciones tornado" de su lado quien sabe hasta qué punto llegaba el odio de los aldeanos por el zorro dentro suyo.

-Pero aun así mi deber es seguir las órdenes que me dieron y decir que Naruto es el acertijo - Dijo Yugao mirando el pueblo con una mirada triste - Pero no puedo hacerle eso a Naruto ¿qué debo hacer sensei? - Pregunto mirando el cielo donde la luna brillaba.

-_El deber es lo que decide tu corazón Yugao-chan - _Se oyó la voz de su sensei dentro de su cabeza haciendo que sonría y niegue con la cabeza - Siempre me dabas buenos consejos y me cuidaste Kushina-sensei, ahora debo hacer lo mismo con Naruto-kun - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía su máscara y hacia un Shunshin.

**Apartamento De Naruto**

-Yugao había llegado a la casa de Naruto, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho un grito dentro de la casa.

-¡Al fin puedo descansar en paz! - Oyó la voz de Naruto que parecía nerviosa. Ella toco la puerta y espero pero nadie atendió, Yugao pudo sentir como Naruto empezó a alejarse lentamente de la puerta así que toco más fuerte y escucho como Naruto empezó a caminar a la puerta y abrirla.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿Qué haces Neko-chan? - Pegunto Naruto.

-Acertijo, Hokage-sama ordena verlo de inmediato - Dijo Yugao con una voz y mirada seria bajo su máscara. Sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-De pronto llevo su mano a su máscara y se la saco para que Naruto vea su rostro que tenía una expresión divertida mientras sonreía - Jeje era una broma - Dijo Yugao riéndose.

-¿Una broma? Casi me das un ataque al corazón - Dijo Naruto mientras sujetaba su pecho y lanzaba un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Puedo pasar? Hay algo de lo que debo hablar contigo - Dijo Yugao.

-Ehhh claro no veo por qué no - Dijo Naruto abriéndole la puerta para que entre - Toma asiento ¿quieres un te? - Pregunto Naruto mientras iba a la cocina.

-Si por favor - Dijo Yugao mientras le daba una ojeada al departamento de Naruto – Sabes, tú departamento es tal cual me imagine.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo te lo imaginabas? - Pregunto Naruto desde la cocina.

-Pues así tal cual me lo imaginaba - Dijo Yugao viendo los muebles y los afiches pegados en las paredes, vio las fotos donde estaba frente Ichiraku y una cuantas con sus amigos haciendo que Yugao sonría.

-Jeje cierto - Se rio Naruto - Él te está listo - Dijo Naruto mientras llevaba dos tazas a la mesa - ¿De qué querías hablar? - Pregunto Naruto mientras ponía una cucharada de azúcar a su te la probo y puso una expresión de desagrado en su cara, luego puso otras 6 cucharadas al te y se puso a beberlo.

-¿No quieres te con tu azúcar? - Pregunto Yugao con una sonrisa.

-Jeje es que me pareció muy amargo - Dijo Naruto rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza - Dime ¿Qué te trae a mi casa? - Pregunto haciendo que la sonrisa de Yugao empiece a desaparecer de su rostro.

-Es sobre el acertijo Naruto-kun - Dijo Yugao mientras miraba su taza de té - La verdad es que Hokage-sama en serio me dio a mi junto con todos los demás Anbu que debemos encontrar cualquier pista sobre el acertijo.

-¿Es otra broma Neko-chan? - Pregunto Naruto mientras dejaba la taza en la meza.

-No, Hokage-sama quiere que te unas después de que…-

-Gracias a mi broma pude salvar a casi todo el pueblo del tornado ¿cierto? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Si - Dijo Yugao viendo a Naruto - Después de eso, él quería que trabajaras para él ya que piensa que sería de gran utilidad para la aldea.

-Eso y para tenerme controlado ¿verdad? - Dijo Naruto mientras se tocaba su labio con el pulgar mientras tenía una expresión pensativa - Cuando hice mis bromas fueron dentro de los hogares de los mayores clanes de la aldea y consejo civil, incluso pude hacer bromas en la misma casa de Hokage-Jiji - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Yugao abra los ojos en shock, nunca se le había informado que la misma mansión del Sandaime, una de las propiedades con mayor seguridad fuese victima de Naruto - Ellos temen que como entre a sus casas pueda tener información que puede perjudicarlos así que si me niego a trabajar para ellos, se van a aseguran de que esa información no salga de la aldea - Termino Naruto mientras tomaba otro sorbo de te - Pero si me muestro ante el consejo existe la posibilidad de que la mayoría del consejo vote por castigarme bajo los delitos de violación de morada.

-Sí, es por eso que no le dije a Hokage-sama que tu eres el acertijo - Dijo Yugao sorprendida por dentro de que Naruto pudo calcular todo eso.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunto Naruto mientras miraba a Yugao que sonrió.

-Te acuerdas cuando volvíamos de Nami, te dije que nunca te delataría - Dijo Yugao con una sonrisa.

-Pero Yugao-chan, te puedes meter en serios problemas por esto, desobedecer una orden del Hokage te puede meter en grandes problemas - Dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla.

-Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo meterte en una situación así Naruto-kun - Dijo Yugao negando con la cabeza - Podría decirse que desde que hablamos por primera vez me encariñe un poco por ti.

-¡_**¿Encariñe?! ¡¿De qué está hablando esa patética humana?! - **_Se escucho la voz furiosa de Kyubi en la mente de Naruto.

-Después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos cuando hacías tus bromas ese cariño creció.

-_**¡Grrrrr! - **_Se escucho un gruñido lleno de furia dentro de la cabeza del Uzumaki.

-Y todo lo que vivimos en Nami hizo que te vea como un amigo muy preciado - Dijo Yugao.

-_Ahhh, así que de eso hablaba - _Se oyó la voz más calmada de Hitomi.

-_No deberías dejarte llevar por tus celos Hitomi-Chan - _Dijo Kazahaya.

-¡_**¿A quién llamas celosa pedazo de metal?! - **_Se oyó de nuevo la voz endemoniada de Kyubi en la cabeza de Naruto pero él la ignoro y volvió a su asiento moviéndose tratando de buscar una posición cómoda.

-Yo no sé qué decir, la verdad me alegra tenerte como amiga Yugao-chan - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Yugao sonría. Que Naruto diga su nombre siempre despertaba algo en ella, no sabía por qué, solo sabía que era agradable - Pero no quiero que te arriesgue por mí, así que quiero que me entregues - Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Yugao que se levanto de la silla.

-No puedo hacer algo así Naruto-kun ni aunque me lo pidas, si te entrego puedes ir a prisión.

-Sí, si ellos saben que yo soy el acertijo pero ¿qué tal si uso un disfraz? - Pregunto Naruto mientras se movía incómodamente en su asiento - _¿Desde cuándo estos asientos son tan incomodos?_

-¿Un disfraz? - Pregunto Yugao sentándose de nuevo mientras veía como Naruto se quito sus zapatos y subió sus pies descalzos al asiento mientras miraba el techo.

-Si, todos los Anbu me están buscando, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que me encuentren, si me disfrazo y hablo con el consejo y digo que trabajare para Konoha, si me dejan mantener mi identidad en secreto el numero de personas que me busque disminuirá a un grupo que tratara de averiguar mi identidad, por supuesto ellos se negarían y me exigirían que revele mi identidad o no había trato al menos que… - Dijo Naruto mientras masajeaba su labio inferior con su pulgar.

-¿Al menos que Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Yugao mientras veía la extraña forma que Naruto estaba sentado.

-_Hacerle saber a Yugao que soy el acertijo fue una apuesta peligrosa ahora debo arriesgarme más y decirle a Yugao mi plan, pero para eso debo decirle toda la verdad - _Pensó Naruto y volvió su atención a Yugao que lo veía raro, seguro por su extraña postura pero fue la más cómoda que encontró además de que por una extraña razón lo ayudaba a pensar mejor.

-Lo siento Yugao-chan pero me temo que te mentí - Dijo sorprendiendo a Yugao.

-¿En qué me mentiste? - Pregunto Yugao - ¿Acaso no eres el acertijo?

-Ojala fuera eso Yugao-chan, pero no, te mentí al decirte que los criminales que cayeron en mis bromas y fueron a la justicia fue por casualidad - Dijo Naruto seriamente mientras Yugao abrió los ojos en shock.

-Yo… ya sospechaba eso, me parecía imposible que todo fuera una coincidencia - Dijo Yugao mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Naruto cuando de pronto Yugao le dio un puñetazo en su rostro haciendo que caiga al suelo

-¡Baka! - Dijo Yugao con enojo - ¿En qué demonio pensabas cuando se te ocurrió meterte con la mafia y los criminales más peligrosos de la aldea?

-Mugyuu, eso duele Yugao-chan - Dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba su mejilla y hacia puchero, Yugao tuvo que controlar su impulso que le decía gritar Kawaii y abrazar a Naruto hasta que se quede sin oxigeno.

-_Ahhh se ve tan kawaii Naruto-sama - _Dijo Kazahaya riéndose.

-_¡Que no soy kawaii! - _Grito Naruto con enojo.

-_¿Por qué no esquivaste su golpe? - _Pregunto Kyubi con interés.

-_Si lo hacia ella se podría enojar mas y golpearme el doble de fuerte tambien existía la posibilidad de que me tirara el vaso de té y eso sería más doloroso - _Contesto Naruto.

-_Ya veo - _Dijo Kyubi con una voz pensativa.

-Naruto ¿Cómo averíguate quienes eran cuando, donde y a quien atacarían para hacer tus bromas y atraparlos? - Pregunto Yugao volviéndose a sentar en su asiento interrumpiendo la conversación que Naruto y Kyubi tenían.

-Es complicado y tal vez al principio te parezca una locura pero lo que te diré es la verdad - Dijo Naruto mientras volvía a la extraña posición que estaba antes.

-El silencio invadió la sala mientras Yugao esperaba la respuesta de Naruto.

-Puedo hablar con los animales - Dijo Naruto con la mayor seriedad posible.

**Departamento de Kakashi**

-Crash - Se escucho el ruido de una botella rota, Su departamento era un desastre, había desgarrado casi todos los muebles con rabia cuando las revelaciones lo habían golpeado.

-Uzumaki Naruto era un Uzumaki de pies a cabeza, según parecía había otra Uzumaki en la aldea además de Kushina, ella no tenia habilidades ninja era una simple ama de casa que tuvo la desgracia de dar a luz el día que el Kyubi ataco, ella era la madre de Naruto, Uzumaki Atsuko.

-Él fue de enojo a tristeza y remordimiento en pocas horas. Lamentó no mirar más profundamente a Naruto. No podía creer que Naruto era pariente de la esposa de su Sensei, él también estaba desconcertado por la forma en que fue engañado por el Tercero y sus compañeros de equipo.

-Kakashi estaba en el suelo tenía su pelo suelto y se notaba suciedad y basura en él, no tenia su banda ninja, en sus ojos se notaba cansancio, dolor, estrés, pero en especial remordimiento, su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado pero grandes ojeras se notaban en los dos, su ropa estaba sucia y desgastada, se notaban pequeñas marcas de los constantes sorbos que el ninja tubo, no tenía ni fuerzas, ni ganas de hacer otra cosa que beber, agarro otra botella, la abrió y se la llevo a la boca, ya no sentía ese ardor que causaba el sake al bajar por su garganta solo era otro liquido mas pero era una que calmaba sus penas y angustias, ya no temblaba, ya no se mareaba ya no sentía nada, era solo otro despojo de vida que se lamentaba con la bebida.

-Veo que no tomaste la noticia muy bien Hatake - Dijo Jiraiya que estaba en la ventana viendo al Hatake con una mirada seria y disgusto al ver el caos que había hecho - Arreglar todo lo que rompiste te costara.

-¿Crees que me importa? - Espetó Kakashi, sin molestarse siquiera en busca su máscara - ¿Crees que me preocupa eso ahora? - Dijo Kakashi con enojo, estaba acostumbrado a que Jiraiya actué de forma tan fría con el.

-Jiraiya negó con la cabeza mirando la destrucción. Una parte de él quedó impresionado, ya que Kakashi había roto el sofá por la mitad sin chakra. Hay una buena probabilidad de Kakashi tendría una mañana adolorida.

-¿Por qué me ocultaron que Naruto era un Uzumaki? - Dijo el Hatake haciendo que Jiraiya lo mire con enojo, se preguntaba si este era el primer día de que se lamentaba por lo que le había hecho al Uzumaki, apretó su puño con furia mientras veía como Kakashi bebía otro trago - Pude haberlo cuidado de niño, darle una familia - Dijo Kakashi mirando el suelo, de pronto sintió como lo presionaban contra la pared vio los ojos furiosos del Sannin.

-¿Cuidarlo? se te dio esa oportunidad y la desperdiciaste - Dijo Jiraiya con enojo - Escucha bien Hatake, tienes suerte que el consejo decidió que tu castigo solo seria sacarte de la fila Anbu gracias a "tu ayuda en la guerra" si fuera por mi tú te estarías pudriendo en prisión por tu negligencia - Dijo Jiraiya con odio por el alumno de su discípulo.

-Yo era joven y estúpido, no podía verlo, me recordaba el sacrificio que Minato-sensei había hecho, me traía malos recuerdos - Decía Kakashi negándose a ver a Jiraiya a los ojos.

-Eres un maldito Shinobi, cómo pudiste dejar que tus estúpidas emociones interfieran con tu misión - Dijo Jiraiya con enojo - ¿Sabes por qué sensei quería que tú fueras su protector? - Pregunto Jiraiya a Kakashi que seguía en silencio como si fuera un zombi - Era para que tu unieses un lazo con el niño - Dijo sorprendiendo a Kakashi que levanto la vista para ver al hombre.

-¿Qué? - Pregunto Kakashi abriendo sus ojos, el Sharingan brillaba grabando involuntariamente las palabras del Sanín.

-Él quería que tu lo cuidaras, que te encariñes con él antes de decirte la verdad para que no lo quiera solo por ser un Uzumaki, el viejo tenia esperanzas en ti Kakashi, él quería que tú fueras como un hermano mayor para el niño, incluso tenia los papeles de adopción con tu nombre en su escritorio - Dijo Jiraiya haciendo que las lagrima caigan por los ojos del Hatake - Pero tú le fallaste, nos fallaste a ambos, yo quería llevarme a Naruto conmigo pero el viejo me dijo que Naruto no podría tener una infancia normal si tenía que ir de pueblo a pueblo - Dijo Jiraiya mientras sus ojos mostraban tristeza - Él me dijo que aquí podría tener una mejor infancia pero... tu arruinaste eso Hatake, en vez de cuidarlo te la pasabas en bares ahogándote con alcohol mientras Naruto vivía el infierno en vida - Dijo Jiraiya viendo con enojo e ira al Hatake que con su Sharingan grabo la mirada del Sannin para siempre.

-Jiraiya lanzo a Kakashi contra el suelo el Hatake no intento nada para amortiguar la caída, el Sannin le dio una última mirada al "hombre" en el suelo antes de voltearse.

-A partir de ahora ya no serás el sensei del equipo 7 - Dijo Jiraiya haciendo que Kakashi levante la vista viendo la espalda del Sannin en shock y desesperación.

-¡No! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! - Grito Kakashi levantándose pero Jiraiya lo llevo de vuelta contra la pared, Kakashi intento hablar o resistirse pero la sed de sangre del Sannin se lo impedía.

-Tú nunca debiste ser su sensei en primer lugar, la única razón era por el Uchiha pero después de que sensei hablo con el consejo llegaron al acuerdo que entrenes al Uchiha en su tiempo libre - Dijo Jiraiya mientras caminaba a la ventana, Kakashi corrió tras de él y le puso su mano en el hombro para detenerlo pero Jiraiya le dio un fuerte golpe que resonó en la habitación seguido por el ruido sordo del cuerpo de Kakashi al golpear el suelo.

-Hatake Kakashi, oficialmente dejas de ser el Jounin sensei del equipo 7 - Dijo antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin dejando al Hatake solo con su melancolía.

**Oficina del Hokage **

-Vemos al Kage fumando su pipa mientras veía por la ventana su mirada cansada se perdía en el cielo, vio por la esquina de su ojo como unas hojas creaban un remolino pero el concentro su atención al cielo mientras tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de su pipa tratando de disfrutar de su sabor su sombrero reposaba en su escritorio al lado de una esfera de vidrio.

-Fuiste muy duro Jiraiya - Dijo el Sandaime viendo el cielo calmado deseando ser capas de robar aunque sea una parte de esa calma pero le era imposible.

-Lo siento sensei, pero alguien debía ponerlo en su lugar - Dijo Jiraiya con tristeza.

-Entiendo - Dijo el Sandaime mientras seguía mirando el cielo - ¿Cómo crees que lo lleve?

-No lo sé sensei - Dijo Jiraiya negando con la cabeza - Él vive rodeado de los fantasmas de su pasado, esto puede ser un duro golpe para el, no sé qué es lo que puede hacer - Dijo Jiraiya negando con la cabeza por el Hatake.

-Solo podemos sentarnos y mirar que es lo que ocurrirá - Dijo el Sandaime suspirando.

-¿Por qué no le dijo que Naruto era hijo de Kushina? ¿Por qué invento toda esa historia de que había otra Uzumaki en la aldea? - Pregunto Jiraiya a su líder.

-Viste como actuó sabiendo que Naruto compartía lazos con Kushina si hubiese sabido que era hijo de Minato y Kushina estaría en un estado mil veces peor - Dijo el Sandaime suspirando.

-Entiendo - Dijo Jiraiya mirando por la ventana - Sensei debería descansar, esos viejos huesos no están hechos para estas horas de la noche - Dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa tratando de cambiar de tema,

-Jajaja tienes razón Jiraiya es mejor que me vaya a casa - Dijo el viejo Kage riéndose despacio mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se ponía su sombrero.

**Departamento de Naruto**

-Vemos a Naruto sentado con sus pies arriba del sofá viendo el techo mientras masajeaba su labio inferior Yugao se había ido y su mente no dejaba de funcionar mientras pensaba en su plan y todo lo que podía ocurrir.

-_Naruto-kun voy a enviar mi chakra a tus ojos para que actives tu Doujutsu - _Se escucho la voz de Kyubi en su mente haciendo que Naruto deje de pensar en su plan.

-_¿Mugyuu? ¿Para qué quieres que lo haga Hitomi-chan? - _Pregunto Naruto sin entender que pasaba.

-_Solo hazlo bien - _Dijo Kyubi en su cabeza haciendo que Naruto suspire.

-_Bien estoy listo Hitomi-chan - _Dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos. Sintió como el chakra de Kyubi viajaba por su estomago hasta sus ojos.

**-Eien no Karuma (Ojos endemoniados: Karma Eterno) - **Dijo Naruto abriendo sus ojos que ahora eran de un rojo intenso - _¿Ahora que Hitomi-chan?_

_-Quiero que veas tu mano - _Dijo Kyubi. Naruto acerco la mano a sus ojos y vio como la vía de su chakra estaba llena de colores - _Tal como lo sospechaba._

-_¿Qué le pasa a mi chakra? La última vez que lo vi no estaba ese color amarrillo - _Dijo Naruto viendo sus manos.

-_Esto es malo muy malo - _Dijo Kyubi.

_-¿Qué pasa Hitomi-chan? ¿Naruto-sama estará bien? - _Pregunto Kazahaya con preocupación por su amo.

-_Yo... no lo sé - _Dijo Kyubi en voz baja apenas un susurro - _Naruto-kun ven aquí de inmediato - _Ordeno la Kitsune con seriedad.

-_Si Hitomi-chan - _Dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos y concentrándose para ir a su paisaje mental, cuando los abrió vio el bosque que había creado la noche cubría el cielo.

-**Eien no Karuma - **Escucho la voz de Kyubi detrás suyo volteo su cabeza para ver como la Kitsune lo veía con sus ojos rojos mientras Kazahaya a su lado se veía preocupada - Tal como lo pensé - Dijo Kyubi cerrando los ojos para abrirlo mostrando sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué pasa Hitomi-chan? ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto-sama? - Pregunto Kazahaya con preocupación.

_-_Su alma... es un caos - Dijo Hitomi haciendo que Naruto y su espada abran los ojos en shock.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hitomi-chan? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Veras, ya te explique que los dioses marcan las almas que pertenecen a su reino y que gracias a mis ojos podrías ver a quien pertenecía según el color de su chakra - Dijo Kyubi.

-Si me dijiste que el alma de Shikamaru iría al reino de la diosa destino mientras que la de Kiba iría al reino de Amaterasu - Dijo Naruto mientras miraba el suelo. De pronto frente el apareció una copa con helado con una frutilla arriba - Me dijiste que yo tenía tres colores ya que Kami, Yami y Shinigami tenían derecho a mi alma - Dijo mientras con una cuchara comía el helado.

-Si ya te dije, que al ser mi Jinchuriki y al activar mi Doujutsu pertenecía al reino de Yami para trabajar para ella y por eso tu alma tenía el color negro - Dijo Kyubi mientras Naruto comía el helado asintiendo con la cabeza - Pero por culpa del sello que te puso la diosa Shinigami y a Kazahaya por ser la primera Zanpakutou espiritual podría convertirte en Shinigami - Dijo Kyubi sorprendiendo a Naruto y que deje el cubierto en la copa vacía.

-¿Un Shinigami? ¿Tendré que quitarle la vida a la gente? - Pregunto Naruto mientras veía la copa vacía.

-No, los Shinigami no matan a la gente, ellos tienen dos tareas, una de ellas es guiar los espíritus de los humanos muertos hacia la sociedad de almas mediante "el entierro del alma" allí un equipo se encarga de enviarlos a los dioses que les corresponde, la otra es acabar con los "Hollow" - Explico Kyubi.

-¿Hollow? - pregunto Naruto mientras la copa vacía fue remplazada por un pedazo de pastel y empezó a comerlo.

-Los Hollow son espíritus malignos que comen las almas de los vivos y de los muertos, antes los Shinigami usaban artes endemoniadas para acabar con ellos llamado Kido son como los Jutsus pero estos tardan en realizarse hasta que Riku-sama me creo a mi la primera Zanpakutou - Dijo Kazahaya con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Zanpakutou? - Pregunto Naruto comiendo la última rebanada del pastel.

-Si vera cuando Riku-sama me creo, puso mucho chakra espiritual en mi lo que permite que mi filo sea capaz de cortar a los Hollow y así destruirlos más rápidamente - Explico Kazahaya.

-Sí, escuche esa historia de Yoruichi-chan, la verdad me sorprendí mucho al saber que tú eras la espada legendaria que uso Riku para luchar contra el Juubi - Dijo Kyubi.

-¿Luchaste contra el Juubi Kaza-chan? - Pregunto Naruto con asombro mientras se sentaba de forma normal.

-Jeje si Naruto-sama, fue la pelea más difícil que tuve, sus heridas sanaban rápidamente pero fui capaz de cortarle un dedo - Dijo Kazahaya riéndose mientras se sonrojaba.

-Guau eres muy fuerte Kaza-chan - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Kazahaya oculte su cara detrás de sus brazos y que a Kyubi Le crezca una vena en su cabeza.

-Basta Naruto-sama, no lo dice en serio - Dijo Kazahaya.

-Por supuesto que si Kaza-chan eres impresionante en serio - Dijo Naruto sonriendo pero de pronto sintió una gran sed de sangre, volteo la cabeza para ver como a Kyubi le salía una gran capa de chakra rojo cubriéndola mientras gruñía y sus garras creían igual que sus colmillos.

-Guau eres impresionante Hitomi-chan - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Kyubi deje de gruñir y lo mire - Esa capa de chakra se ve súper Cool y solo es una pequeña parte de tu poder real, sin duda eres la reina de los demonios - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-**¿Lo dices en serio? - **Pregunto Kyubi con su voz endemoniada.

-Por supuesto y esa voz que pones hace que te veas más poderosa Hitomi-chan además te ves muy bonita con esos ojos rojos - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

_-Recuerda gaki, si una mujer está enojada alágala por cualquier cosa, su cabello, sus ojos, su pulgar, cualquier cosa, si inflas su ego existe la posibilidad de que no te mate - _Se oyó la voz de Jiraiya en la cabeza de Naruto mientras sonreía por fuera y por dentro había un Naruto chibi en posición fetal diciendo una y otra vez "que funcione, que funcione por Kami-sama que funcione"

-No lo dices en serio Baka - Dijo Kyubi ahora con su voz normal mientras su capa de chakra desaparecía.

-Por supuesto que si Hitomi-chan - Dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras la versión chibi en su cabeza estaba rodeado de globos mientras bailaba moviendo unas maracas frente un cartel que decía "¡funciono!"

-Coff...Coff - Tosió Kazahaya que parecía algo molesta - ¿Qué tal si seguimos con la explicación?

-Jeje claro Kaza-chan - Se rio Naruto mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza - Bueno entonces por culpa del sello y de Kazahaya, Shinigami-sama tiene derecho a mi alma.

-Sí, si sumamos el hecho de que eres un ninja seria un Shinigami - Dijo Kyubi suspirando - Pero no entiendo el por qué Oráculo-sama quiere tu alma - Dijo Kyubi mientras ponía su pulgar bajo su mentón.

-Tal vez es porque cambie mi destino más de una vez - Dijo Naruto mientras volvía a ponerse en esa posición extraña de antes.

-¿Qué quieres decir Naruto-kun? - Pregunto Kyubi.

-Sí, no estamos seguro si cuando rechace mi oferta fue la primera vez que cambie mi destino - Dijo Naruto mientras movía los dedos de sus pies - Si ella pensó que aceptaría tu oferta debió calcular que me enseñarías a hablar con los animales y en vez de usar la información que me dieron para encerrarlos lo usaría para que trabajen para mí - Dijo Naruto mientras un pedazo de pastel apareció frente suyo - Además es probable que en Nami no me hubiese unido a Haku-chan por lo tanto no sería el nuevo portador de Kaza-chan y Tsunami-chan no sería la dueña de la empresa de gato, tal vez ni siquiera hubiese estado viva, ya que no hubiese ido a rescatarla y quien sabe que hubiese hecho Yasei con ella - Dijo Naruto mientras apretaba sus piernas al pensar en lo que hubiese pasado.

-_Increíble, llego a esa conclusión antes que yo, no hay duda la marca de Oráculo-sama está haciendo efecto sobre él - _Pensó Kyubi mientras miraba seriamente al Uzumaki.

-¿Mugyuu? ¿Qué te pasa Hitomi-chan? - Pregunto Naruto llamando la atención de la Kitsune - Estas mirando hacia aquí con esa mirada seria como si quisieras un poco de mi torta.

-¿Qué? No es eso - Dijo Kyubi.

-Ten, toma, no debes tenerme envidia por que yo tengo un rico pastel y tu no - Dijo Naruto mientras le ofrecía su plato.

-En serio no quiero - Dijo Kyubi negando con la mano.

-Mejor para mí - Dijo Naruto escogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía disfrutando su dulce - Tal vez ella piensa que como puedo cambiar mi destino le seria útil en sus cálculos y todo eso - Dijo Naruto.

-Eso es una posibilidad Naruto, pero parece que tu no entiendes que al tener tantas marcas en tu alma está afectando tu personalidad - Dijo Kyubi haciendo que a Naruto se le caiga su cuchara.

-¿Mi personalidad? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Pregunto mirando a la Bijuu.

-Mírate, la forma en la que te sientas y tú repentino deseo de comer cosas dulces, si a eso sumamos que ahora tu habilidad de deducción han aumentado enormemente, empiezas a parecerte a Oráculo-sama - Dijo Kyubi.

-Me preguntaba qué es lo que me pasaba pero no me imaginaba que fuera algo así - Dijo Naruto poniendo su pulga en su labio inferior - ¿Así que Oráculo-sama actúa de esta forma?

-Sí, ella es adicta a los dulces y siempre se masajea el labio de esa forma cuando piensa pero esa forma de sentarse solo la usa cuando debe resolver cosas muy complicadas, dice que aumenta su capacidad de deducción - Dijo Kyubi viendo a Naruto - La única vez que la vi así fue por la traición de Madara y de seguro que por la situación del acertijo la marca de Oráculo-sama reacciono - Dijo Kyubi mientras veía a Naruto - El problema es que eres la primera persona que tiene las marca de las 4 hermanas divinas - Dijo Kyubi haciendo que Naruto abra los ojos en shock - Cuando tenias la marca de Kami-sama, Shinigami-sama y Yami-sama había un equilibrio pero ahora con la marca de Oráculo-sama se rompió ese equilibrio y ahora mismo las marcas están luchando por el poder de tu alma, así que tu personalidad puede cambiar como paso ahora.

-Esto es malo muy malo - Dijo Naruto mientras masajeaba su labio inferior.

-¿En que estaba pensado Oráculo-sama? ¿No calculo que esto podría pasar? - Pregunto Kazahaya.

-No tengo la menor idea pero ahora por su culpa Naruto se convirtió en lo que ella mas odia... lo indescifrable - Dijo Kyubi con una mirada seria - Como tu alma está luchando no hay manera de saber cual puede tomar el control y como actuarias en cierta situaciones, cualquier calculo que haga puede ser roto por la forma en que actúes.

-Mi vida ya es muy complicada y ahora esto si fuera poco debo preocuparme qué hacer cuando muera o soy un Shinigami que trabaje para Shinigami o torturo las almas en el infierno por orden de Yami-sama o trabajo con Oráculo-sama calculando las posibilidades del mundo o trabajo para Kami-sama como…como… ¿para qué Kami-sama quiere mi alma? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Pues puedes vivir en el paraíso descasando, viviendo una vida pacifica - Decía Kyubi haciendo que Naruto sonría.

-_Eso no suena tan malo - _Pensó Naruto.

-O puedes convertirte en un ángel - Dijo haciendo que Naruto abra los ojos en shock.

-¿Un ángel? ¿Cómo es eso? - Pregunto Naruto. Kyubi iba a hablar cuando en el paisaje mental de Naruto se movía como si fuese víctima de un terremoto.

-¡DEEESSSPIEEERRRTTTAAA! - Se escucho una voz haciendo eco en su mente, Naruto que estaba sentado con los pies sobre el sofá abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como las sandalias de Jiraiya lo golpeaban en la cara haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-Ittai - Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y tocaba donde se golpeo.

-Buenos días gaki - Se escucho la voz alegre de Jiraiya a su lado.

-¡Maldito viejo, psicópata! - Grito Naruto con enojo viendo al anciano - ¿Acaso quieres matarme?

-No, si lo hiciera no tendría donde dormir cuando venga a la aldea, además solo patee tu cara no seas tan niñita - Dijo Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Qué solo pateaste mi cara?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco viejo?! - Grito Naruto con furia.

-No, no lo estoy - Contesto Jiraiya con calma haciendo que Naruto quiera gritarle más fuerte y golpearle la cara pero el tomo aire para calmarse, sabia que discutir con el viejo no lo llevaría a ningún lado.

-¿Acaso no ibas a buscar un hotel? - Pregunto Naruto más calmado aunque seguía viendo al Sannin con enojo.

-Pues sí, pero costaba 300 yenes la noche pero había que pagar el desayuno aparte así que me dije con el arroz que hace el gaki mejor me quedo con él - Dijo Jiraiya sonriendo - Por cierto ¿qué hacías durmiendo de esa forma tan rara?

-Oí que si duermes en esa posición tu mente funciona mejor - Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

-No deberías hacer todo lo que te dicen los demás gaki - Dijo Jiraiya.

-Es un buen consejo, empezare a no hacerte caso a ti - Dijo Naruto mientras veía por la ventana, el sol empezaba a levantarse Naruto bostezo mientras se acostaba en el sofá.

-Deja de bromear gaki, es hora de entrenar - Dijo Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto suspire.

-Estoy muy cansado Ero-Sennin - Dijo Naruto mientras le daba la espalda - Nada de entrenamiento por hoy.

-Voy a enseñarte un jutsu nuevo - Dijo Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto abra los ojos.

-¡Un Jutsu nuevo! ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos! - Dijo Naruto levantándose lleno de energía.

-Guau cálmate gaki, primero tienes que hacer el desayuno - Dijo Jiraiya poniendo su mano en el hombro de Naruto. Aunque su cuerpo haya cambiado su personalidad sigue siendo la misma personalidad hiperactiva - _¿Kakashi como no pudiste ver lo que tenias delante tuyo?_

-Okay dame un minuto - Dijo Naruto yendo a la cocina_._

_-Naruto-kun después hablamos, si hablas con nosotras Jiraiya se dará cuenta de que te estás comunicando conmigo y eso puede ser un problema - _Dijo Kyubi en su cabeza.

-_Si Hitomi-chan, yo confió en el viejo pero aun no es hora de decirle que hablo contigo y de tu verdadera identidad - _Pensó Naruto. Jiraiya era una de los pocas personas y de apenas de un puñado de Shinobi que se había ganado su confianza, y aunque se negaba a admitirlo a él le gustaba el tiempo en que Jiraiya pasaba en su hogar, era agradable esa sensación de que alguien espere que regreses a casa. No le gustaba ocultarle cosas pero debía hacerlo - _Por cierto Hitomi-chan ¿te acuerdas de la apuesta?_

-_ ¿Qué apuesta? _- Pregunto Kyubi.

-_Cuando te dije que si decía "al fin puedo descansar en paz" algo problemático iba a pasar pero tu dijiste que estaba siendo paranoico, pues ¿qué es más problemático que lo que me pasa con todo esto del acertijo? pues creo que gane - _Pensó Naruto con diversión mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-_Es verdad yo soy testigo - _Dijo Kazahaya divertida mientras reía.

-_No estaba hablando en serio - _Se defendió Kyubi.

_-Pues, no me importa yo gane y debes hacer todo lo que yo quiera - _Dijo Naruto riéndose.

-_Si tu dijiste "te apuesto lo que tu quieras" Hitomi-chan - _Dijo Kazahaya riéndose de su amiga.

-_Cállense - _Dijo Kyubi con enojo _- Está bien tu ganas ¿Qué debo hacer? - _Pregunto suspirando, su orgullo como demonio la obligaba a hacerlo.

-_Bien siempre he tenido una pequeña fantasía y ahora que ya no eres un zorro gruñón quiero que la hagas realidad - _Dijo Naruto sonriendo perversamente.

-¿_Una fantasía? - _Pregunto Kyubi en shock y con una voz soñadora.

-Hey gaki date prisa - Grito Jiraiya.

-_Hablamos después - _Dijo Naruto cortando el vínculo mental con su amiga, si hubiese cortado la conexión un segundo después hubiese escuchado como la sangre salía de la nariz de Kyubi y como Kazahaya gritaba de miedo.

**Departamento de Kurenai**

**-**Vemos a Kurenai sentada en su sofá mientras escuchaba una canción clásica y bebía un vaso de vino, esto ya era una rutina que tenia después de visitar a su antiguo sensei hannibal lecter.

-El sonido de la orquesta apenas se escuchaba ya que el volumen estaba casi al mínimo para no molestar a los vecinos, Kurenai vio el vaso de vino casi tan rojo como sus ojos ella vestía un camisón negro.

-Recordó cuando su sensei, la madre de su alumna la había llevado por primera vez a ver a hannibal.

**Flash Back Start**

-Vemos a una pequeña niña de unos 9 años de edad, sus ojos rojos eran su principal característica junto a ella había una mujer que tenia ojos de color perla señal clara de que era una Hyuga.

-¿Adónde vamos Shizuka-sama? - Pregunto la pequeña.

-Kurenai-chan ya te dije que me llames sensei - Dijo la mujer suspirando - Ahora vamos a ver a un viejo amigo mío, su nombre es hannibal lecter - Dijo la mujer caminando.

-¿Quién es este hombre? - Pregunto Kurenai con el ceño fruncido.

-Es unos de los mejores maestros en el Genjutsu que conozco además de ser un gran psicólogo, él se ofreció a enseñarte todo lo que sabe - Dijo Shizuka

-¿No vas a ser tú quien me entrene? - Le preguntó sonando un poco confusa y decepcionada.

-Tú vas a seguir entrenándote bajo mi responsabilidad y seguirás trabajando conmigo en nuestras sesiones diarias. Esto es entrenamiento extra. Vas a entrenarte con Hannibal-kun porque es uno de los mejores maestros de Genjutsu que jamás he conocido. Él será capaz de enseñarte cosas que yo no podría hacer - Explico la Hyuga, dio dos pasos antes de darse cuenta de que Kurenai se había quedado parada.

-¿No eres tú mi sensei? - Preguntó perpleja.

-Pues claro que lo soy. Aunque también deberías llamar a hannibal 'sensei'. A pesar de lo que puedas creer, no es ninguna debilidad admitir que alguien es mejor que tú en algo. Muchas veces eso es una ventaja. Hannibal te podrá enseñar mejor Genjutsu… y yo voy a enseñarles a sus alumnos a leer las emociones. Esa es la razón por la que los shinobis trabajan mejor en equipos. Cada persona tiene diferentes puntos fuertes y débiles. Saber usar las habilidades de tu equipo al máximo es la mejor prueba para un líder ¿Lo comprendes?

-Kurenai la miró directamente a los ojos durante un momento antes de asentir.

**Fin de escena**

-Kurenai bebió otro sorbo lentamente disfrutando el aroma y el sabor del vino, dejo la copa vacía en el mueble mientras la orquesta se apagaba, Kurenai miro por la ventana viendo como el sol salía y las aves empezaban su canto, Kurenai miraba con melancolía mientras recuerdos de uno de los pocos hombres que ella había respetado, el hombre que la había convertido en la experta en Genjutsu que era hoy, unos de los poco hombres al que le puso el –kun a su nombre.

**Flash Back Start**

-En una oficina con muebles elegantes vemos a una niña frente a un hombre ambos estaban en silencio mientras un tocadiscos reproducía música clásica, el hombre tenía los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba la melodía mientras la niña miraba la oficina con una expresión aburrida.

-Esto es aburrido - Dijo la niña suspirando mientras el hombre abría los ojos - No entiendo que puedo aprender de escuchar esta música hannibal-san.

-La música se trata sobre las emociones, cada nota, cada melodía causa diferente reacciones - Dijo hannibal.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el Genjutsu hannibal-san? - Pregunto Kurenai.

-Mucho mí querida Kurenai - Dijo el hombre haciendo que la niña arrugue el ceño.

-No me llame así hannibal-san - Dijo Kurenai molesta, el hombre lanzo una risa pequeña mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Kurenai - Se disculpo el hombre con una sonrisa - Dime ¿qué te hace sentir esta canción?

-Nada en especial hannibal-san - Dijo Kurenai mientras oía como los violines emitían su melodía.

-Eso es porque estas escuchando con tus oídos y no con tu mente - Dijo hannibal.

-¿Con mi mente? - Pregunto Kurenai levantando una ceja.

-Cierra tus ojos y escucha con atención cada melodía, cada nota, cada sentimiento - Dijo hannibal.

-Eso es ridículo ¿por qué no me enseña un Genjutsu en vez de perder el tiempo escuchando música de abuelos? - Dijo Kurenai con el ceño fruncido.

-Estos niños de hoy - Dijo hannibal mientras ponía su mano en su frente - No puedo enseñarte Genjutsu si no eres capaz de aprender los métodos que estimulan la mente y para eso debes sentir la música - Dijo hannibal.

-Hmm todo esto me parece ridículo pero Shizuka-sensei dijo que debo hacerte caso - Dijo Kurenai suspirando y cerrando los ojos escuchando como el tocadiscos reproducía el sonido de un piano la melodía que producía era lenta y calmada, Kurenai se imagino a una pareja caminando en un campo de flores el joven llevaba una canasta con comida obviamente estaban en una especie de cita, la canción era perfecta para la ocasión Kurenai vio como la joven se puso a sacar las cosas de la canasta y preparaba unos sándwiches, ambos disfrutaban el soleado día mientras el piano seguía sonando relajante y calmada pero de pronto el piano empezó a sonar más rápido y fuerte mientras se unía al sonido de unos tambores, el cielo empezó a nublarse mientras pequeñas gota de lluvia empezaban a caer, del otro lado de la colina se escucho unas voces enojadas la pareja se levanto dejando su improvisado picnic en el suelo mientras salían corriendo con las manos unidas.

Kurenai vio a un hombre de la edad de la pareja vestía un traje elegante y soltaba un aura de enojo una espada en su mano brillaba esperando probar sangre, el hombre vio el picnic y su enojo aumento vio a la pareja que estaba más adelante alejándose mientras corrían, el hombre corrió tras ellos mientras el sonido de la música aumento más fuerte y desenfrenada.

El hombre corría rápido mirando al frente, paso al lado de Kurenai sin darle una sola mirada como si ella no estuviera allí, Kurenai vio como corrían ella iba a seguirlo para ver que ocurría pero ella se quedo quieta viendo como se alejaba cerró los ojos mientras mordía su labio.

-Al abrir los ojos vio la oficina de hannibal y al hombre sonriendo viendo a la niña con interés.

-Veo que escapaste de mi Genjutsu, sin duda tienes talento en las artes de las ilusiones mi querida Kurenai - Dijo hannibal sonriendo.

-Le dije que no me llame así hannibal-san - Dijo Kurenai mientras se limpiaba la sangre que caía por la comisura de su boca con su mano.

-Jeje lo siento Kurenai - Dijo hannibal riéndose mientras veía la sangre de Kurenai - ¿Cómo supiste la forma de escapar de los Genjutsus?

-Shizuka-sensei me explico que se puede escapar de los Genjutsus deteniendo el chakra de tu cuerpo o sentir una fuente de dolor repentino - Dijo Kurenai.

-Ya veo, pues aprenderemos a cancelar tu sistema de chakra la próxima lección pues creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? - Dijo hannibal mientras veía la sangre en la mano de Kurenai lamiéndose los labios.

**Flash Back End**

-Kurenai bebió otro trago de su vino el sol crecía en el cielo mientras los pájaros empezaban su vuelo.

_-¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Esa es la pregunta que no te deja dormir en la noche? ¿La pregunta que carcome tu mente? ¿Como Hannibal el hombre que te enseño todo lo que sabes de la psicología humana, coma personas junto con la ensalada? - _se escucho la voz de hannibal en su mente haciendo que ella mire su copa vacía empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol y sabia que debía detenerse ahora ya que su mente aun seguía lucida.

-Dejo la copa en el mueble y se levanto estirando los huesos, camino hacia el tocadiscos saco el disco y lo guardo en su lugar en el mueble donde había otros discos de música clásica, su mirada se poso en un frasco de perfume en el mueble.

_-Un tornado en Konoha es tan extraño como que tu uses un perfume para visitarme mi querida Kurenai - Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras empezaba a oler por los agujeros del vidrio - ¿acaso piensas salir en una cita después de verme? - Pregunto hannibal con una sonrisa._

-Kurenai arrugo el ceño al recordar eso, por una extraña razón ella se había puesto ese perfume antes de ir a ver a Naruto y los demás el otro día junto con lo demás, ella no solía usar perfume salvo en ciertas ocasiones, no encontraba la razón del porque esa mañana decidió ponerse su perfume.

-Lo mejor es que trate de dormir un poco aunque sea una hora -Dijo Kurenai encogiéndose de hombros yendo a su cuarto sabiendo que no importara cuanto tratase su insomnio seguiría con ella.

**Con Naruto 10.00 am**

-Vemos a Naruto acostado en el césped respirando mientras el sudor caía por su cuerpo mientras pequeñas manchas de sangre se veían en su ropa.

-Hey gaki ¿ya te cansaste? - Pregunto Jiraiya viendo al niño su ropa tenia pequeñas manchas de suciedad pero no se veía ninguna herida en su cuerpo.

-Por supuesto que no viejo apenas estoy calentando - Dijo Naruto levantándose mientras sacudía la cabeza, se disponía a poner una pose de Taijutsu pero Jiraiya lo detuvo levantando la mano en señal de alto.

-Naruto ya terminamos con la sesión de Taijutsu ahora quiero que uses a Gin no Tsubasa - Dijo Jiraiya mientras de un rollo saco una Katana (imagínese cualquier Katana me da flojera describirla)

-¿_Escúchate eso Kaza-chan? - _Pregunto Naruto sonriendo mientras ponía su mano en el mango de su espada.

-_Hai Naruto-sama, ya era hora de que me sostenga en sus cálidas manos - _Dijo Kazahaya sonriendo emocionada.

-¿Estás listo gaki? - Pregunto Jiraiya viendo como su ahijado desenvaino su espada.

-Por supuesto que si vejete - Dijo Naruto apuntando con la espada al Sannin - ¡Es hora de iniciar un desastre! - Dijo Naruto y sin previo aviso se lanzo contra Jiraiya alzando su espada de forma horizontal, pero él lo evito dando una vuelta invertida hacía atrás, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se impulso contra Naruto desenvainando su espada, pero como era de esperarse Naruto bloqueo el ataque con su espada, ambos empezaron a atacarse pero ninguno cedía ante el otro, estaban muy parejos al respecto, sin embargo después de unos 6 minutos mientras Naruto bloqueaba un ataque de Jiraiya recibió una fuerte patada del Sannin, quien logro su cometido al desconcentrar a Naruto y aprovecho esa oportunidad para darle un golpe con la parte sin filo de su arma.

-Tienes una muy buena postura gaki ¿Quién te enseño? - Pregunto Jiraiya mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

-Neko-chan me enseño un poco en Nami - Dijo Naruto lo cual no era mentira ya que Yugao de explico unas posturas del Kenjutsu.

-Pues parece ser una buena sensei ¿no lo crees? - Pregunto Jiraiya sonriendo al ver que la alumna de Kushina era diferente a Kakashi - _Debimos apostar por ella sensei._

-Ehhh es muy buena explicando y tambien tuvo mucha paciencia mientras me enseñaba la postura básica - Dijo Naruto sin saber por qué hablaban de eso.

-Interesante - Dijo Jiraiya antes de saltar hacia Naruto que bloqueo su ataque.

-_Jajaja esto es divertido Naruto-sama - _Se rio Kazahaya en la mente de Naruto haciendo que este sonría mientras esquivaba y atacaba en cada oportunidad que tenia, Naruto aprovecho un descuido de Jiraiya para darle una patada al estomago pero el salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque por un centímetro.

-Muy bien gaki eso es todo por hoy - Dijo Jiraiya mientras sellaba la Katana en el rollo.

-_No, yo quiero seguir jugando Naruto-sama - _Dijo Kazahaya infantilmente.

-¿No podemos seguir un rato más? aun no estoy cansado - Dijo Naruto no queriendo decepcionar a su amiga, además el tambien se estaba divirtiendo mucho - Además aun no me enseñaste ese nuevo jutsu que me prometiste,

-No me gusta mucho el Kenjutsu además debo ir a ver al consejo, cuando termine te enseñare el jutsu - Dijo Jiraiya.

-¿El consejo? - Pregunto Naruto - ¿Para que debes hablar con ellos?

-El consejo estaba muy ocupado estos dos días a causa del tornado y por culpa de un hombre - Dijo Jiraiya suspirando.

-¿Un hombre? - Pregunto Naruto sabiendo de quien hablaba.

-Van a hablar de él en las noticia de la tarde así que no veo el problema de que te diga sobre el - Dijo Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto se tense un poco antes de sonreír.

-¿Pues quién es? - Pregunto Naruto mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Nadie sabe quién es en realidad, se lo conoce como el acertijo - Dijo Jiraiya pensando que Naruto estaba un poco tenso debido al entrenamiento.

-¿El acertijo? ¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es ese? - Pregunto Naruto.

-Es un apodo que le pusieron unos miembros Anbu, empezó como una broma pero se volvió muy popular por eso se lo llama así - Dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Nadie sabe quién es en realidad? ¿Ni siquiera tú? - Pregunto Naruto con interés haciendo que Jiraiya ponga una expresión molesta.

-No, tenemos poca información sobre él, muchos pensamos que se trata de un grupo y no de solo una persona - Dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo o hicieron? - Pregunto Naruto tratando de conseguir toda la información que podía de Jiraiya.

-Bromas - Contesto Jiraiya mientras Naruto fingía lo mejor que podría estar confundido.

-¿Bromas? ¿Eso es todo? Yo hago bromas casi todo el tiempo - Dijo Naruto - Recuerdas cuando pinte los monumentos a los Hokage en plena luz de día con mi traje naranja - Dijo Naruto sonriendo con orgullo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Pregunto Jiraiya con interés.

-Porque yo voy a superar a todos los Hokage ¡de veras! - Dijo Naruto sonriendo haciendo que Jiraiya suspire.

-¿Solo por eso? - Pregunto Jiraiya.

-Jeje tambien quería molestar a Hokage-Jiji - Dijo Naruto rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras reía.

-Esa es la diferencia entre tus bromas y las del acertijo - Dijo Jiraiya mientras Naruto cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Pregunto Naruto.

-El acertijo había hecho la misma broma un mes antes - Dijo Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto se levante.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dices mi idea de pintar los monumento a los Hokage ya fue hecha?! - Pregunto Naruto fingiendo enojo.

-Sí pero a diferencia de ti él lo hizo de noche - Dijo Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto sonría con superioridad.

-Jeje yo lo hice de día eso me hace mejor bromista que el - Se rio Naruto con orgullo - ¡Soy el rey de las bromas!

-No, el sigue siendo mejor que tu - Dijo Jiraiya suspirando sabiendo que al decir eso su ahijado sería muy molesto.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡Yo lo hice a plena luz de día y pude escapar de los Anbu por una hora! - Dijo Naruto con enojo.

-¡Pero aun así te atraparon! - Grito Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto se calle.

-¡Él lo hizo de noche es cierto! - Dijo Jiraiya con enojo - ¡Pero había avisado que lo haría dos noches antes! ¡El viejo lleno los monumentos con Anbu! ¡Incluso estaban los jefes de los clanes Hyuga, Abúrame e Inuzuka vigilando la zona y él pudo pintar sellos explosivos en las paredes sin que nadie se dé cuenta! - Dijo Jiraiya con enojo - Yo estuve allí y no pude ver nada - Dijo Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto abra los ojos en shock solo que ahora era de verdad, él no sabía que Jiraiya estaba allí esa noche.

-¿Qué? - Pregunto Naruto asombrado hasta los huesos, él podía esconderse del Byakugan y los sentidos de los Inuzuka y Kikai pero no pensó que podría escapar de Jiraiya.

-Perdón chico es que estoy enojado de que alguien pudo superarme en el sigilo - Dijo Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto se siente en shock.

-¿Superarte? - Pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-Esconderme del Byakugan y los sentidos Inuzuka y los Kikai Abúrame me resultaría difícil pero no imposible, que ese hombre pudiese hacerlo y conmigo mismo vigilando escondido entre la sombra demuestra sus habilidades sobre el sigilo - Dijo Jiraiya suspirando.

-No puedo creerlo - Dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza - _¿Cómo pude escapar de Jiraiya? No tenía ni una ventaja sobre él como la tengo con los clanes._

_-Tal vez fue suerte Naruto-sama - _Dijo Kazahaya en su cabeza.

-_Si tal vez tengas razón Kaza-chan - _Dijo Naruto a su amiga.

-_Ohhh me duele la cabeza - _Se escucho la voz de Kyubi.

_-Hitomi-chan ya te despertaste - _Dijo Kazahaya alegremente.

_-Sí, ¿qué me paso? - _Dijo la Kitsune.

_-Tuviste otra baja de azúcar - _Contesto el arma.

_-¿Baja de azúcar? ¿De dónde sacaron esa estupidez? - _Pregunto la Kitsune.

_-Pues sangraste mucho por la nariz y te desmayaste tu dijiste que eso te pasaba por la falta de azúcar - _Contesto Naruto.

_-Ehhh, sí baja de azúcar jejeje eso me pasa por baja de azúcar jajaja - _Se rio Kyubi nerviosa.

-No te preocupes sobre eso gaki, no es algo que un Genin como tu debería tener en cuenta - Dijo Jiraiya sonriendo interrumpiendo la conversación de Naruto. Él pensaba que estaba así por culpa del acertijo.

-Voy a demostrárselo - Dijo Naruto mirando el suelo - Voy a demostrarle que yo soy el rey de las bromas - Dijo Naruto levantándose mientras veía a Jiraiya con una mirada determinada haciendo que sonría.

-Jejeje claro gaki después vas a convertirte en Hokage y tener un harem de mujeres hermosas - Se rio Jiraiya.

-Cállate voy a demostrarle que mis bromas son superiores - Dijo Naruto con enojo.

-Jeje como digas gaki - Se rio Jiraiya mientras caminaba a la aldea.

-Eh Ero-Sennin ¿a qué hora van a hablar de ese tal acertijo y en que canal? - Pregunto Naruto para cambiar de tema.

-Dentro de media hora gaki, en Sakura Tv - Dijo Jiraiya mientras veía a Naruto que empezó a caminar.

-Esto será interesante - Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba al lado del Sannin.

-_Ehhh ¿qué paso ante de mi baja de azúcar? - _Pregunto la Kitsune haciendo que Naruto sonría.

-_De nuestra apuesta - _Dijo Naruto sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa gaki? - Pregunto Jiraiya.

-Estoy pensando en las bromas que le hare a ese tal acertijo - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-_La... la... apuesta - Tartamudeo Kyubi._

_-Jejeje si, espero que hayas descansado bien por qué vas a necesitar toda tu energía - _Dijo Naruto sonriendo

-FSSS - Se escucho el ruido de la sangre salir de la Kitsune seguido por el grito de Kazahaya.

**Sala del consejo **

-Vemos al consejo Shinobi reunido en la sala de reunión hablando sobre un tema que ha sido el centro de todas las reuniones tanto civil como ninja:

El acertijo.

-Todo está preparado para dar a conocer al acertijo al publico - Dijo el Sandaime con cansancio, los últimos días habían sido un infierno para el.

-¿En serio vamos a hacerlo? No creo que responda al mensaje - Dijo Chouza.

-Debemos intentarlo, además así se sentirá presionado y cometerá un error - Dijo Shikaku suspirando.

-Tsume ¿averiguaste porque los perros de tu clan actuaron de esa forma el día del tornado? - Pregunto el Sandaime.

-Si Hokage-sama ellos estaban siguiendo órdenes… del acertijo - Dijo Tsume con el seño fruncido.

-Me lo temía - Dijo el Sandaime suspirando.

-Pensé que tus perros solo seguían las ordenes de sus dueños y de ti por ser la líder del clan - Dijo Danzo.

-Mis perros siguen las órdenes de aquellos que ganen su respeto sí, yo tuve que luchar y mostrarles mi carácter para que ellos me vean como su líder, generalmente los Inuzuka somos quienes luchamos por su respeto pero por ejemplo Kakashi Hatake tiene perros Inuzuka porque él se gano el respeto de esa manada y por eso lo siguen - Explico Tsume.

-¿Estás diciendo que todos tus perros respetan a un criminal como el acertijo? - Pregunto Homura, Tsume arrugo el ceño iba a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Jiraiya que entro como perro en su casa.

-Perdón por llegar pero el gaki no tenia arroz así que tuvimos que ir al mercado para que me prepare la comida - Dijo Jiraiya sonriendo.

-¿Sigues comiendo a costa de Naruto-kun? - Pregunto el Sandaime suspirando.

-No es mi culpa que el gaki cocine tan bien - Se defendió Jiraiya.

-En eso tiene razón - Dijo Chouza - Naruto hace muy buen arroz con pollo Mmm pollo - Dijo Chouza al estilo homero Simpson.

-Cierto el cachorro le da un toque especial - Dijo Tsume.

-A mi me gusta el sushi que hace - Dijo Shikaku - Es mejor que el de la problemática de mi mujer.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de comida? - Dijo Hiashi molesto - En unos minutos van a trasmitir el video deberíamos concentrarnos en eso.

-Tienes razón Hiashi - Dijo el Hokage mientras apretaba el botón de un comunicar que estaba en la mesa - Miyu-chan dile al canal Sakura tv que pueden pasar el informe.

-Hai, Hokage-sama - Se oyó una voz femenina en el aparato.

-¿Qué información le vamos a dar a los civiles? - Pregunto Jiraiya.

-Vamos a decirle que el acertijo es un hombre o grupo que gracias a sus bromas pudieron atrapar a un gran grupo de criminales y que deseamos su colaboración con la aldea, no vamos a comunicar sus bromas a los clanes ya que podría hacerlo ver mal - Explico el Hokage a su alumno que asintió con la cabeza.

-El Sandaime saco un control remoto y lo apunto hacia la pared que se abrió para mostrar un televisor, lo encendió, el aparato mostraba a la famosa actriz Yukie que estaba en una playa con un bikini negro realizando un anuncio de desodorante.

-Ahora chicos asegúrense de usar el nuevo desodorante "Rugido" despierta la fiera que hay en ti jejeje - Se río Yukie mientras una voz masculina decía a la gente en una velocidad tan rápida que casi no se entendía las tiendas disponibles, consultar a su médico, etc.

-Hombre esa chica es una diosa - Dijo Jiraiya mientras escribía en un cuaderno viendo a la actriz, los demás lo ignoraron mientras seguía viendo la televisión que mostro un cartel que decía "fin del espacio publicitario"

-Ya va a empezar - Dijo Chouza mientras sacaba sus papas y la abrió luego de la presentación del programa. vemos a un hombre con traje y a una mujer rubia a su lado.

**Televisión**

-Buenos días queridos televidentes hoy tenemos una noticia muy especial no es cierto Momoka-chan - Dijo el hombre a su compañera.

-Por supuesto Jin-kun, el informe que vamos a comunicar fue ordenado por Hokage-sama para que todos estemos atentos a un hombre en especial - Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Seguramente usted estará pensado en un asesino o un traidor que podría estar entre nosotros, pues déjeme decirle que se equivoca, este hombre ha ayudado a llevar a grandes criminales a la justicia, como al capone, Jack el destripador entre otros - Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Así es Jin-kun, pero lo que más sorprende es como atrapa a los criminales, olvídense del típico héroe que vence al mal con sus puño, no, él usa un método diferente - Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Este método dejara sorprendido a más de una persona ya que él lo atrapa mediante bromas - Tomo la palabra el hombre - Escucharon bien damas y caballeros este hombre usa bromas para llevar a los malvados ante la justicia.

-Este hombre es conocido como "el acertijo" ya que nadie conoce su verdadera identidad - Dijo la mujer.

**Sala del consejo**

-¿Por qué lo tratan como un héroe? Es un criminal - Dijo Koharu mientras Hiashi asentía con la cabeza.

-Problemático, si le decimos que lo vemos como un criminal no querrá responder - Dijo Shikaku.

-El acertijo no es tonto seguro se habrá dado cuenta de eso - dijo Tsume.

-Me alaga que piense así de mi Tsume-san - Se escucho una voz extraña de pronto haciendo que todos se levanten de sus asientos.

-¿Quién anda ahí? - Pregunto Hiashi activando su línea de sangre.

-Perdón Hiashi-san pero no puedo darle mi nombre, pero si gusta puede llamarme "El acertijo" - Dijo la voz obviamente alterada que se escuchaba en toda la sala haciendo que todos abran los ojos en shock.

-¿Donde estas? - Pregunto Tsume mientras enviaba más chakra a su nariz pero no sentía ninguna presencia extraña.

-Justo detrás de ustedes - Dijo la voz todos voltearon para ver a un hombre parado frente suyo.

-El hombre viste con una vieja gabardina negra, el atuendo finaliza con un sombrero y unas botas a juego con el resto del vestuario junto con unos guantes toda las parte de su cuerpo estaba oculta. Ahora su cara, si se distingue del todo. Perdón ¿Cara? No, lo que vemos es una especie de máscara negra con manchas blancas que cambian según pasa el tiempo. Aunque si miramos fijamente tal vez las manchas formen una cara. Tal vez.

(El disfraz de Naruto es como el de Rorschach de Watchmen les agradezco a quienes me dieron ideas sobre que podía usar Naruto cuando sea el acertijo)

-¿Cómo escápate de mi olfato? - Pregunto Tsume en shock.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hay alguien allí? - Pregunto Hiashi mientras su Byakugan brillaba en sus ojos mientras miraba a su compañero que veían a un rincón donde no había nada.

-Mientras tenga esos ojos no puede verme Hiashi-san - Contesto el hombre dejando a todos en shock.

-Imposible - Dijo Hiashi desactivando su línea de sangre, el dio un paso atrás al ver al hombre que estaba frente él y no había visto, volvió a activar su Byakugan y el hombre había desaparecido por arte de magia - No puede verlo, mi Byakugan no puede verlo - Dijo Hiashi en shock mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad y podía ver al enmascarado frente el.

-Todos quedaron en shock mientras veía al enmascarado que estaba tranquilamente frente ellos - ¿Cómo puedes escapar de mis ojos? - Pregunto Hiashi.

-Hay pocas cosas invisibles para el Byakugan, una de esas soy yo Hiashi-san - Dijo "el acertijo"

-No hay duda tu eres el acertijo - Dijo danzo mientras apretaba su bastón con fuerza - Pocas personas son capaces de escapar del Byakugan.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto Koharu.

-Para serle sincero no estoy aquí - Dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Pregunto Inoichi.

-Simple, soy un Kage Bunshin el real esta a kilómetros - Dijo el hombre.

-Sabía que no serias tan estúpido como para venir ante el consejo de esa forma - Dijo el Sandaime.

-Así es Hokage-sama ahora podría tener la amabilidad de decirle a sus Anbu que dejen de apuntarme - Dijo el acertijo el Sandaime levanto una mano.

-Así está mucho mejor - Dijo el acertijo.

-¿Qué quieres? - Dijo Chouza viendo al acertijo.

-Solo quiero hablar y ver si podemos negociar.

-¿Negociar? no tenemos nada que negociar con un delincuente como tu - Dijo Koharu.

-Koharu guarda silencio - Dijo el Sandaime mirando al hombre con seriedad - ¿Qué clase de negociación?

-Es simple Hokage-sama yo acepto trabajar para Konoha a cambio de unas pequeñas condiciones - Dijo el acertijo.

-¿Qué condiciones? - Pregunto Danzo viendo al hombre.

-Son muy simple Danzo-san, como sabrán tengo muchos enemigos a causa de mi trabajo... nocturno - Dijo el acertijo ya que todos sus golpes fueron en la oscuridad de la noche - Así que me gustaría mantener mi identidad en secreto incluso del consejo.

-¿Qué clase de condición estúpida es esa? - Dijo Hiashi mientras miraba al hombre con enojo.

-Una muy astuta - Dijo Shikaku mientras miraba al enmascarado - Al capone era unos de los miembros con más influencia en el consejo civil, pocas personas sospechábamos de él como líder de la mafia en Konoha, no encontrábamos pruebas de sus actividades ilegales hasta que él mando a unos Anbu para que lo atrapen con las manos en la masa.

-Cuando revise su mente tenía un sello que hizo que su cerebro se queme así que no sabemos quiénes son sus cómplices, no sabemos quién fue el que hizo ese sello - Dijo Inoichi.

-Si mi identidad es revelada el peligro será grave - Dijo el acertijo.

-Así que al finas eres un cobarde - Dijo Koharu sonriendo.

-No temo por mi Koharu-san, si mi identidad es revelada pueden amenazar a las personas importante para mí para llegar a mí, me niego a poner a los que son importantes para mí - Dijo el acertijo se podía sentir la seriedad aun con su voz alterada.

-_Ya veo como ganaste el respeto de mis perros, tienes el carácter de un alfa _- Pensó Tsume sonriendo.

-La otra es que me dejen trabajar en el equipo de ninja forense - Dijo el acertijo.

-¿Quieres trabajar conmigo? - Pregunto Shikaku quien era el líder de ese grupo.

-Preferiría trabajar solo, ustedes me dan los archivos del crimen y yo averiguo quien fue el culpable - Dijo el acertijo.

-¿Por qué deberíamos seguir una condición como esa? - Pregunto Homura.

-Sabía que no aceptarían mi condición por eso les traje lo que pueden ganar si siguen mis condiciones - Dijo el acertijo mientras ponía su mano en unos de sus bolsillos y saco un rollo.

-¿Qué hay en el rollo? - Pregunto Jiraiya.

-Información - Dijo el acertijo.

-¿Qué clase de información? - Pregunto Shibi.

-Sobre Kumo, Suna e Iwa - Dijo el acertijo con calma mientras guardaba de nuevo el rollo en su bolsillo.

-Jajaja - Se rio Jiraiya - Yo ya tengo información sobre esas aldeas - Dijo Jiraiya mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo mirando al hombre casi podía jurar que el bastardo estaba sonriendo bajo su mascara.

-¿En serio? Eso es muy impresiónate Jiraiya-san dígame ¿Cómo averiguo que el Jinchuriki del 5 cola escapo de la aldea? - Pregunto el acertijo haciendo que todos abran sus ojos en shock.

-¿El Jinchuriki escapo? - Pregunto danzo.

-Sí, Han Yagami no soporto el tratamiento que le daba la villa por ser un Jinchuriki, según parece en el creció un gran odio hacia la humanidad - Dijo el acertijo ahora con voz más seria.

-Me parecía extraño que Iwa mande a su Jinchuriki a una misión en solitario, así que todo es una fachada para que no se sepa que perdieron a su Jinchuriki - Dijo Jiraiya mirando el piso - ¿Cómo pudiste conseguir esta información? - Pregunto Jiraiya viendo al acertijo con atención.

-Eso es un se-cre-to - Dijo el acertijo con diversión. Jiraiya se movió a una gran velocidad y agarro al acertijo del cuello de su gabardina haciendo que cierta Anbu se sorprenda - Cuidado Jiraiya-san recuerde que soy un clon y el menor daño hará que desaparezca.

-Jiraiya suéltalo - Dijo el Sandaime con seriedad, el Sannin miro al enmascarado con enojo antes de soltarlo.

-Si piensas que solo con eso vamos a dejar que mantengas tu identidad en secreto ante nosotros estás equivocados - Dijo Homura.

-Por supuesto que no pensé que con algo tan simple aceptarían mi oferta - Dijo el acertijo mientras se acomodaba su ropa entonces se agacho y recogió algo del suelo - Tambien puedo decirles que últimamente Suna está hablando mucho con una nueva aldea del país del arroz, la aldea escondida del sonido - Dijo el acertijo mientras Jiraiya asentía con la cabeza.

-He escuchado rumores sobre eso - Dijo Jiraiya - Suna ha sido muy meticulosa con esas reuniones asegurándose que nadie sepa de eso - Dijo Jiraiya.

-Es obvio que están tramando algo, lo mejor es que tengamos los ojos bien abiertos - Dijo el acertijo mientras caminaba hacia el líder de los Abúrame - Tenga Shibi-san su hembra Kikai esta inconsciente, despertara en unos minutos - Dijo mientras le daba lo que había recogido del suelo.

-Ya veo, tienes un repelente sin olor que afecta mis Kikai - Dijo Shibi mientras sentía como sus insectos le gritaba por alejarse del hombre mientras lo más débiles se desmayaban - Ese repelente es un secreto de clan, supongo que lo conseguiste cuando invadiste mi propiedad - Dijo Shibi ajustándose las gafas.

-No, se equivoca Shibi-san, el repelente fue un regalo que me dio un amigo - Dijo el acertijo mientras caminaba por la sala.

-¿Un regalo? En serio crees que vamos a creer una mentira como esa - Dijo Hiashi con enojo.

-Pueden creerme o no, pero yo digo la verdad - Dijo el acertijo con calma.

-¿Qué hay de mi olfato? ¿Cómo puedes escapar de él? - Pregunto Tsume.

-Es muy simple, tengo una feromona que no puede ser detectada por los perros y los Inuzuka - Dijo el acertijo.

-Esa feromona es uno de los secreto mas guardado del clan, es casi imposible de crear, siempre hacemos un inventario y en la bodega donde lo guardamos no falta ninguno, es imposible que la hayas conseguido sin que nos demos cuenta - Dijo Tsume.

-Las feromonas que tengo no son de su bodega es un regalo de otro amigo Tsume-san - Dijo el acertijo.

-¿Quiénes son estos amigo? ¿Cómo es que saben tanto de nuestros clanes? - Dijo Hiashi queriendo activar su Byakugan pero sería una pérdida de chakra ya que de era imposible verlo con esos ojos - ¿Qué clase de Genjutsu estas usando para escapar de mi Byakugan? - Pregunto y podía jurar que lo vio sonreí bajo su mascara.

-Disculpen Hiashi-san me gustaría responder a sus preguntas pero apenas me queda un poco de chakra para seguir existiendo, así que dígame si aceptan mi condiciones ya que me quedan 7 minutos - Dijo mirando el reloj que colgaba en la pared - Si en ese tiempo no llegan a un acuerdo o se rehúsan voy a desaparecer y mis recuerdos irán al originar y perderán la oportunidad de que les brinde mis servicios - Dijo el acertijo.

-¿Maldito quien te crees que eres? - Dijo Homura con enojo.

-En vez de gastar estos últimos 6 minutos con 50 segundo en insultarme deberían decidir qué hacer con los demás Homura-san - Mientras se alejaba del consejo al grupo de Anbu.

-Hola muchacho espero que no haya rencores por mis bromas - Dijo mientras cierto Anbu lo miraba con furia debajo de su máscara de zorrillo.

-Si no fueras un clon te golpearía hasta que mis puños se rompan - Dijo zorrillo con furia.

-¿A qué se debe tanto odio? - Pregunto el acertijo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber por qué? Pues es por qué hiciste que huela a zorrillo por tres días - Dijo el Anbu con furia.

-Jejeje si ya me acorde eso, fue irónico - Se rio el acertijo del hombre.

-¡Maldito! - Grito zorrillo mientras acercaba su puño hacia el hombre pero fue detenido por una mano femenina.

-Zorrillo contrólate, el consejo aun no ha decidido y si deshaces el clon no sabemos cuándo vamos a tener otra oportunidad como esta - Dijo gato con seriedad.

-Hombre tenemos suerte que conejo no esta aquí o haría esfumar al clon con un fuerte abrazo - Dijo oso.

-Cierto que suerte que hoy es su día libre - Dijo pájaro.

-Bueno la verdad es que si me guarda rencor o no, no me importa yo hice lo que pensé correcto para la aldea y lo seguiré haciendo quieran o no - Dijo el acertijo.

-¿Y lo correcto para la aldea es humillar a sus Anbu con bromas estúpidas? - Pregunto pájaro.

-Si son tan estúpidas ¿cómo cayeron en ellas? - Dijo el acertijo mientras Neko sostenía a zorrillo y oso a pájaro que quería golpear al acertijo.

-_Así que lo correcto para la aldea - _Pensó danzo mientras veía al hombre. Sus métodos pueden ser extraños y aunque no le gustaba eso de las bromas no podía negar que ayudo mucho a la seguridad de la aldea, los Anbu estaban más atentó no por un ataque enemigo si no por no ser víctima de unas de sus bromas y esto aumentaba su atención cuando patrullaban en la aldea.

-¿Qué piensan que debemos hacer? - Pregunto Chouza sacando a Danzo de sus pensamiento.

-El maldito es muy astuto, ahora que nos mostro lo que puede hacer, sabe que no vamos a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente - Dijo Shikaku suspirando.

-No podemos no conocer la identidad de alguien que trabaja para nosotros - Dijo Koharu.

-Cierto pero tampoco podemos dejarlo ir ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? - Dijo Tsume.

-Shikaku ¿tienes una idea? - Pregunto Inoichi.

-Sí, debemos aceptar su condición - Dijo el Nara haciendo que todos lo vean en shock - Y deberíamos armar un grupo que trate de averiguar su identidad.

-¿Un grupo que trate de averiguar su identidad? - Pregunto Jiraiya.

-Sí, él sabe que si todos los miembros Anbu lo están buscando mas los civiles la posibilidad de que lo encuentren son más altas, así que viene y nos da esta oferta que nos deja contra la espada y la pared, así como lo tenemos a él - Dijo Shikaku mientras veía al acertijo que dejo de hablar con los Anbu y se sentó viendo la televisión en silencio mirando a los reporteros que seguían hablando sobre el acertijo - Pero parece que estamos un paso delante de él.

-¿Qué quiere decir Shikaku-san? - Pregunto Shibi.

-Según parece no esperaba que avisáramos a los civiles tan rápido sobre él en los medios, si no hubiésemos transmitido la orden de que se haga un reportaje sobre él, sus condiciones serian "déjenme mantener mi identidad en secreto y no informen a los aldeanos y Shinobi menor de Jounin sobre mi existencia" - Dijo Shikaku.

-Eso quiere decir que le llevamos ventaja - Dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué dice hokage-sama? - Pregunto Homura al Sandaime que miro al acertijo antes de ver el reloj quedaban 4 minutos antes que el clon desaparezca.

-Por ahora no tenemos más alternativa que aceptar su oferta - Dijo el Sandaime suspirando mientras caminaba hacia el acertijo.

-¿Tomaron una decisión? - Pregunto el acertijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-Antes tengo una pregunta que hacerte - Dijo el Sandaime.

-Que sea breve solo me quedan pocos minutos - Dijo el acertijo.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con que Tsunami Sotomura sea la nueva dueña de gato? - Pregunto el Sandaime, sorprendiendo a muchos por la pregunta.

-Sí, yo ayude a organizar los papeles y a enviarlos a los distintos accionistas - Dijo el acertijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Por qué no diste los documentos a la aldea? - Dijo Homura.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían las demás aldeas si tuviesen una compañía como la de gato? - Pregunto el acertijo.

-Las demás aldeas se verían amenazadas y harían tregua entre sí - Dijo danzo mientras tocaba el mango de su bastón.

-Podrían haber iniciado una guerra - Dijo Shikaku.

-Así es, por eso ayude a Tsunami-san a volverse la nueva dueña de la empresa así ayudaba a la aldea - Dijo el acertijo. Koharu iba a hablar cuando el acertijo lo detuvo.

-Lo siento pero me queda 1 minuto ¿Cuál es su decisión? - Pregunto el acertijo.

-Acertijo-san el consejo Shinobi acepta sus condiciones, me gustaría que se presente en mi oficina mañana a la tarde junto con Shikaku - Dijo el Sandaime al hombre que parecía sonreír bajo su mascara.

-Me alegra negociar con ustedes - Dijo el acertijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Nunca me hubiese imaginado que él estaba tras la empresa de gato - Dijo Chouza.

-Era imposible con los problemas económicos de Nami que Tazuna tuviese el dinero suficiente para poder enviar mensajes a distintas partes de las naciones en tan poco tiempo - Dijo Shikaku.

-¿Cómo creen que lo haya hecho? - Pregunto Inoichi.

-Es muy posible que tenga un contrato de invocación y lo haya usado para mandar los documentos, yo lo hago siempre con mis sapos - Dijo Jiraiya con seriedad.

-¿Qué te sucede Jiraiya-san? - Pregunto danzo.

-Cuando lo agarre de su ropa aproveche para robarle el rollo donde tenía la información sobre las demás aldeas - Dijo Jiraiya mientras le mostraba el rollo haciendo que todos abran los ojos en shock.

-¡Ese maldito! - Dijo Hiashi con furia.

-Problemático - Dijo Shikaku suspirando mientras tenía una mirada molesta.

-Ehhh lo siento pero ¿qué pasa con eso? - Pregunto oso con nerviosismo.

-Cuando alguien hace un clon de sombra clona todo lo que tiene sobre él, ropa, Kunai, rollos - Explico Jiraiya - Cuando el clon se deshace desaparece todo lo que clono consigo.

-Pero el rollo no desapareció - Dijo pájaro - Eso quiere decir que...

-Correcto él no era un clon era el real - Dijo Inoichi.

-Pero desapareció en una nube de humo - Dijo oso.

-No pudo ser un Shunshin ya que nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de eso - Continuo pájaro.

-Seguro uso la convocación inversa - Dijo Jiraiya.

-Eso tiene sentido, debió decirle a una de sus invocaciones que lo invoque a esta hora - Dijo Shibi ajustándose su gafa.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? - Dijo Shikaku mientras ponía una mano en su frente - Si el usa una feromona para esconderse del olfato de Tsume, su clon no tendría la feromona en si ya que el jutsu no copia ese tipo de cosas.

-Aun así pudo poner la feromona en su clon antes de mandarlo aquí - Dijo Koharu.

-¿Qué dice en rollo Jiraiya? - Pregunto el Sandaime.

-Ya me fijo - Dijo el Sannin abriendo el rollo que estaba vacío empezó a abrirlo mas y mas hasta el final donde se podía ver unos recortes de diarios y revistas pegados en el rollo que decían "suerte para la próxima"

-¡Maldita sea ese hombre! - Grito Jiraiya con enojo - ¡Caímos en otra de sus bromas!

-Es muy astuto, sabía que no podía escribir ya que podríamos ver su caligrafía y descubrir quien era - Dijo Danzo viendo el rollo.

-Al final solo quería bromear con nosotros - Dijo Inoichi.

-No creo que sea tan estúpido para arriesgarse así, dijo que era un clon para que no lo ataquemos y tratemos de quitarle su máscara, tuvo que tener otra razón para venir además de esta tonta broma - Dijo Shikaku con los ojos cerrados mientras ponía un dedo en su mentón, de pronto abrió los ojos con una teoría en su cabeza.

-¿Tienes una idea? - Pregunto Inoichi conocía la mirada de su amigo.

-Solo una - Dijo mientras miraba al líder de los Hyuga - ¿Existe un material que el Byakugan no pueda ver que se pueda usar para hacer ropa? - Pregunto Shikaku mientras los otros lo veían confundido.

-Eso es imposible - Dijo Hiashi mirando el suelo.

-Cierto, un material como ese sería imposible convertirlo en ropa - Dijo zorrillo.

-No, esa clase de vestimenta existen pero es imposible que haya podido conseguirla - Dijo Hiashi negando con la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo con los puños cerrados - El único lugar donde se puede conseguir es en el monte de los halcones - Dijo Hiashi dejando a todos en shock.

**Bosque de la muerte**

-Poof - Fue el sonido de la nube de humo en el medio de un campo rodeado de animales, literalmente rodeado de animales se podía ver un par de monos en los arboles y una cuantas aves en las ramas, en el suelo había muchos cuadrúpedos tantos herbívoros como carnívoros cuando el humo se fue vemos al acertijo frente a una enorme tigresa.

-Justo a tiempo - Gruño el acertijo a la felina, frente suyo.

-Podrías sacarte esa estúpida mascara, Naruto - Gruño la tigresa.

-Jeje claro Kita-chan - Dijo mientras se sacaba su máscara para mostrar su cabellera rubia junto con su sonrisa Foxy - Debo agradecerle de nuevo a Takamaru por este regalo.

-Lo único que quiere ese plumífero es que firmes su contrato - Gruño la tigresa con enojo, en el mundo humano había unos animales que tenían el contrato de su clan, esto eran los guardianes de los contratos y debían dárselo al humano que vean digno de firmarlo.

-Tranquila no voy a renunciar al contrato de los tigres Kita-chan - Gruño Naruto a la tigresa - Sabes que siempre les seré fiel a los tigres - Gruño Naruto mientras se levantaba y estiraba los huesos - ¿Dónde están los cachorros? - Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Están durmiendo dentro de la cueva - Gruño la tigresa.

-Bien voy a hacer un clon para que los cuide mientras vamos a la reunión del bosque - Gruño Naruto mientras hacia los sellos para crear al clon que entro a la cueva donde los felinos dormían, hace algunos años atrás la idea de que los animales del bosque pudiesen reunirse y discutir los problemas que los rodean seria ridícula, el bosque era como cualquier otra zona salvaje hasta que se formo un grupo de animales que mataban todo lo que encontraban, generalmente los animales mataban por comer o defenderse pero este grupo de 10 estaba formado por una comadreja que mato a toda su manada menos a su hermano pequeño, una enorme serpiente blanca que era el líder de unas manadas de animales, un escorpión rojo de un enorme tamaño y otros animales lo cual genero una guerra en el bosque.

Las cosas empeoraron para ella, cuando daba a luz a sus crías seria un blanco fácil para sus enemigos después del parto pero para su suerte conoció a Naruto ella le gruño y trato de atacarlo pero el dolor del parto se lo impedía y para su sorpresa el humano pudo comunicarse con ella y la ayudo con el parto, luego él la protegió mientras se recuperaba, ella le pregunto cómo podía hablar con ella y el contesto que tenia la habilidad de hablar con casi todos los animales, esto sorprendió a la tigresa aunque Kita podía hablar lobezno y zorruno, no entendía lo que decían los monos, conejos, aves, reptiles y otros animales, en cambio el humano se pudo comunicar con ellos perfectamente así que la tigresa le pidió si podía ayudarla en formar una alianza entre los animales del bosque a cambio ella le daría el contrato de su especie, Naruto acepto la oferta, y le tomo 5 meses en formar esta alianza entre los líderes de los distintos animales del bosque y en tres meses pudieron acabar con ese grupo trayendo la paz en el bosque, esta alianza sigue en pie gracias a Naruto y el bosque ya es un lugar más organizado.

-Bien, sígueme - Gruño la tigresa mientras iba a su destino, Naruto sonrió el primer paso de su plan funciono de maravilla, ahora debía prepararse para lo que vendría.

-Pero sus cálculos no estaban, preparados para lo que le tendría preparado el futuro.

**Omake**

-Hiashi Hyuga paseaba por el barrio Hyuga junto con su hija menor Hanabi, mientras caminaban Hiashi vio a lo lejos a 4 Hyugas muy especiales conocidas como las 4 hermanas de hielo Hyuga caminando con orgullo y la frente en alto, un aura intimidante las rodeaba haciendo que todos se muevan de sus camino.

-mira Hanabi esa mujeres que ves allí son las fuertes de la rama principal, ellas representan lo que una verdadera Hyuga debe ser, son fuertes y su talento las hace grandes mujeres de la rama principal, debes trata de ser como ellas cuando crezcas - Dijo Hiashi a su hija.

-Hai Tou-sama - Contesto su hija mientras veía a las Hyuga mayores con respeto.

-Recuérdalo Hanabi para traer el orgullo a nuestro clan debes ser igual que…-

-¡KAWAI! - Se escucho gritar a las 4 Hyuga mientras iban corriendo a una figura masculina vestía ropa negra y pelo rubio.

-Hanabi no pudo ver su cara pero podría decir que debía tener unos treces años de edad, lo único que veía era como sus manos se movían tratando de alejarse y su pelo rubio escondido entre los brazos de las Hyuga.

-¡Ahhh! - Grito el niño mientras era abrasado fuertemente por dos de las hermanas mientras otras dos parecían querer participar pero se veían nerviosas mientras en sus mejillas se veían de un color rosa.

-¡Aww que bueno es volver a verte Bigote-chan! - Dijo una de las hermanas mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¡Te extrañamos mucho Bigote-chan! - Dijo la otra abrazándolo entre sus pechos - ¿No es verdad hermanas? - Pregunto a las otras dos.

-Etto… nosotras… - Tartamudeo una.

-Ehhh… extrañábamos a Naruto-san tambien - Termino su hermana tartamudeando tambien.

-¡Ayúdenme! - Grito el chico mientras trataba de escapar de los brazos de las famosas hermanas de hielo.

-Ehhh tal vez no deberías tratar de ser igual a ellas Hanabi - Dijo Hiashi viendo la escena.

-¡Tus mejillas son tan suaves!

-¡Ayy! - Se escucho la voz adolorida del niño - ¡Mugyuu! ¡Eso duele!

-¡Pareces un peluche!

-Hanabi nos vamos - Dijo Hiashi mientras agarraba a su hija y la llevaba lejos de la escena mientras murmuraba sobre rubios que corrompían a las mujeres de su clan.

-Mientras caminaba Hanabi miro hacia atrás al niño rubio que trataba de huir de las Hyuga mientras una multitud empezó a acercarse a ver qué pasaba, ella quería saber que era tan kawaii aunque nunca lo diría ya que su padre de seguro la desheredaría, a ella siempre le encantaron las cosas kawaii como los gatitos, conejo, zorritos, generalmente cualquier animal con bigotes.

-¡Eres tan kawaii! - Dijo una de las hermana mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡No soy kawaii! - Grito Naruto mientras era abrasado más fuerte por la Hyuga y su hermana.

-¡Si lo eres! ¡¿Quién es kawaii?! ¡¿Quién es kawaii?! ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Tú lo eres! - Dijo la otra como si Naruto fuera un cachorro mientras sofocaba a Naruto entre sus pechos.

_-¿Por qué me debe pasar esto? - _Pensó Naruto. Él iba a decirle a Hinata que se iría fuera de la aldea por un tiempo, no se esperaba encontrarse siendo asesinado por unos pechos - _Si muero aquí… que bella muerte - _Pensó Naruto mientras era asfixiado por los pecho de las Hyuga yendo al tranquilo mundo de la inconsciencia.

-_**¡No te mueras humano! ¡Al menos libérame antes cabrón! - **_Se escucho la voz endemoniada del zorro gigante.

(Y así termina otro capítulo, le agradezco enormemente a "justus" de foro dz (creo que ahora es digizona) por sus consejos e ideas para mejorar mi historia, que me ayudo a escribir este capítulo, les recomiendo que lean su historia mi favorita es "¿tú eres la novia de Naruto?" advertencia si la lees por primera vez, ten una bolsa de hielo al lado, ya averiguaras el por qué,

Tambien quería decirles algo que se me olvido decir la otra vez, he conseguido mi meta de escribir más de 20 capitulo y tener más de 100 comentario les agradezco a los usuarios de fanfiction, narutouchiha, foro dz (digizona) y , por leer mi historia y hacer realidad mi meta)

P.D el 22 es mi cumpleaños espero me regalen buenos comentarios gracias


	23. Chapter 23

**CAP 23**

El sol estaba en su punto más alto unas cuantas nubes flotaba dejándose llevar por el viento, Shikaku Nara veía el cielo acostado con su manos detrás de su cabeza, mirar el cielo era una buena forma de relajarse y por lo que había pasado en la reunión relajarse era lo que más necesitaba, mientras miraba el cielo él pensaba sobre el acertijo

Se calcula que todo empezó hace seis años con unas simples bromas nada que llamara la atención de las fuerzas shinobis, la bromas eran sencillas como si fueron hecha por un niño, mucho pesaron que el causante fue Uzumaki Naruto, el niño había mostrado un gran gusto por las bromas. Pero estas bromas se hacía a tan alta hora de la noche que un niño no podrían tener la energía para hacerlas ya que gastaba mucha de su energía haciendo broma de días

No fue hasta que unos miembros del consejo civil cayeran en su broma para que un par de novatos en su equipo empiecen a investigar. A él no le interesaba todo eso, el estaba más ocupado en buscar a criminales, psicópatas, dementes. No tenía tiempo para ocuparse de un bromista, si él puso pintura rosa en el shapoo de la familia Haruno no le interesaba

Pero los civiles exigieron que busquen al responsable así que el mando a un equipo de novato para que investiguen seria una pequeña practica antes de que empiece con casos de verdad y más serio, pero ninguno fue capaz de encontrar una pista cada broma que ocurría el equipo de novato era el encargado de investigar pero el resultado era siempre el mismo, así que mando a unos de sus hombre con más experiencia para que le enseñe como se hacen las cosa, pero ni siquiera él fue capaz de encontrar alguna huella o pista que revele su identidad, Shikaku se puso a pensar sobre las bromas, el hombre podría ser solo un tipo con mucho tiempo libre que solo quería hacer bromas o más probable aun podría tratarse de un simple genin que estaba practicando su habilidades de infiltración, pero aun así los miembro del consejo civil intervienen mucho en la economía del pueblo si algo de pasaba podría ser un problema si era un enemigo hubiese podido acabar con la vida de los miembros del consejo civil estas bromas hizo que los civiles contrate seguridad para sus casas

Después del primer año estas bromas no solo eran para civiles tambien muchos ninjas (genin y chunin) fueron víctimas, en el tercer año hizo la primera broma a un clan ninja el ahora ex clan kurama ahí se encontró una tarjeta que tenia pintado un signo de interrogación verde pintado en el donde decía un pequeño acertijo escrito con recorte de diario esa fue la primera de muchas gracia a esa tarjeta encontraron a unos cuantos criminales menores pero después de un tiempo una broma hizo que encontraran a Yasei un ninja de konoha vendiendo información a Iwa Kakashi Hatake fue capaz de vencer a los ninjas de Iwa pero Yasei escapo gracias a que una de sus invocaciones se quedo luchando contra el hijo del colmillo blanco, Iwa negó que esos hombres trabajaban para ellos y dijeron que eran ninjas denegados, konoha acepto su palabras para evitar un confortamiento

Después de eso se empezó a tomar más en serio sus bromas, así que Uzumaki Naruto fue sacado de la lista de sospechoso lo complejo de las bromas y el poder descubrir criminales no podría hacerlo un simple mocoso, ese mismo año se le dio el nombre del acertijo por unos Anbu

No fue hasta que una de sus bromas hicieron que Alfredo capone fuera capturado, que llamo el interés completo de Shikaku, el Nara sospechaba que el líder de la mafia en konoha era capone pero el poder de ese hombre era muy grande no podría ir y acusarlo así como así eso lo metería en problemas, el trato de buscar cualquier cosa como lavado de dinero, lo que sea para encarcelado, pero su libro de contabilidad estaban bien guardado y no podría acceder a ellos sin un permiso y para eso necesitaba el apoyo del consejo y muchos estaban bajos los bolsillos de capone,

Alfredo capone era intocable…

Si seguías las reglas

Algo que el acertijo parecía desconocer ya que cuando los Anbu atraparon a capone y sus hombres traficando droga encontraron en la escena los libros de contabilidad y descubrieron que el lavaba dinero y evadía impuesto eso era todo lo que necesitaba para el juicio

Uno pensaría que Shikaku estaría feliz de que al capone fuera atrapado, pero él no estaba del todo contento no lo malinterprete no era que no le gustaba ver a capone ante la justicia el problema era que no fue él quien lo llevo, pero las cosa no terminaba allí pennywise, hannibal, y muchos otros habían caído por culpa del acertijo,

Shikaku empezó a investigarlo en persona pero era muy astuto, pero ahora con la reunión del consejo había muchos sospechosos. Había mucha posibilidades de que sea un Hyuga de la rama principal ya que ellos eran los único que tienen esa ropa ya que solo se conseguía en los monte de los halcones, por eso era una tradición darle su ropa vieja a la nueva generación ya que los halcones habían roto el contrato con los Hyuga después de la 2° guerra aunque alguien de la familia secundaria pudo haber vuelto a firmar el contrato y recibir su disfraz

-_tambien existe la posibilidad de que el planeo que nosotros pensáramos de que era un Hyuga y dirijamos nuestra atención a los Hyuga-_pensó Shikaku mientras miraba el cielo, tambien podría ser un Inuzuka esa feromona solo se conseguía con la saliva del alfa de todos los perros del clan Inuzuka, pero como Tsume había explicado cualquiera podría ganarse el respeto de sus perros podría ser que el acertijo se había ganado el respeto del mismísimo alfa y el de había dado la feromona

Fabricar el repelente para los kikai de los abúrrame era muy difícil de fabricar y solo un aburrarme podría tener el conocimiento para fabricarlo

Este podría ser el primer movimiento del acertijo, creando la paranoia en Tsume, Hiashi y Shibi que estarán más atentó a los miembros de sus clanes ya que uno de ellos podría ser el acertijo y puede que el muy maldito no pertenezca a ninguno de esos clanes

-_todo esto es muy problemático pero…-_pensó Shikaku con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo-_siempre me han gustado las cosas problemáticas-_descubrir la identidad del acertijo sería difícil claro que el podría simplemente atarlo con su **Kage mane no jutsu **y obligarlo a que se quite la máscara pero ¿Dónde estaría lo divertido?

Este era un juego de estrategia el acertijo armaría planes para que no descubra su identidad y el haría planes para saber quién es, y este era un juego que Shikaku tenía pensado ganar

-_acertijo voy a descubrir que hay detrás de esa mascara solo espera-_pensó Shikaku con determinación-_debo buscar información y se dónde puedo encontrarla-_

**Departamento de Naruto**

-achuuu-estornudo Naruto tapándose la nariz con el brazo

-salud Naruto-kun-dijo una mujer sentada en el otro lado de la meza con una taza de té frente ella

-jeje gracias-dijo Naruto a la mujer frente él, debía medir unos 159 cm, tenia ojos azules y Su largo cabello negro lo usaba como una trenza grande que terminaba en la parte delantera de su cintura

-¿acaso estoy resfriado?-dijo Naruto limpiándose la nariz

-no lo creo, quizá alguien está pensando en ti Naruto-kun-dijo la mujer sonriendo

-no creo en esas cosas-dijo Naruto terminando su taza de té-¿quieres que empecemos?-pregunto Naruto

-por supuesto dime ¿quieres hacerlo en el sofá o en tu cama?-pregunto la mujer

-hagámoslo en el sofá que está más cerca-dijo Naruto levantándose mientras de ofrecía su mano para que se levante

-siempre tan caballeroso Naruto-kun-dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras ambos iban al sofá-empieza a desnudarte Naruto-kun-dijo la mujer mientras Naruto obedecía sacándose la camisa para que la mujer vea su abdomen, un tono rosa paso en la mejilla de la mujer pero Naruto lo ignoro mientras se bajaba los pantalones quedando en bóxer

-bien ahora acuéstate mientras yo hago todo el trabajo-dijo la mujer Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se acostó en el sofá vio como la mujer paso su mano por encima de su cuerpo que mientras brillaba en un tono verdoso y empezaba su examen médico (N.A ¿en que estaban pesando pervertidos XD?)

-mm-dijo la mujer después ver el cuerpo del rubio por unos minutos

-pasa algo retsu-chan-pregunto Naruto a la mujer que tenía el ceño fruncido

-tus órganos funciona perfectamente, tu sistema nervioso y muscular funciona de maravilla, el problema es tu chakra-dijo retsu unohana jefa del hospital de konoha y doctora personal de Naruto ya que una vez cuando Naruto tenía 5 años necesito una cirugía a corazón abierto por culpa de los fanáticos que habían ido muy lejos y tuvo que ir a sala de urgencia donde "accidentalmente" el doctor lo drogo para que no pueda moverse o gritar pero si podría sentir dolor, gracias al chakra del kiubi, Naruto pudo sobrevivir aunque el daño emocionar fue mucho para el ya que sintió como abrían su pecho y sentía el bisturí clavándose en su corazón, el no pudo volver al hospital por culpa de los recuerdos, aunque eso no le impedía ir cuando alguien importante para él estaba hospitalizado

Desde entonces sus revisiones eran hechas por unohana en el departamento del Uzumaki ya que ella era unas de las pocas personas que Naruto confiaba

-¿te refieres a que ahora es blanco?-pregunto Naruto

-¿blanco? –pregunto la doctora

-sí, cuando practicaba mi rasengan la esfera tenía un color blanco-explico Naruto

-Mmm ¿podrías mostrarme tu rasengan Naruto-kun?-pregunto unohana

-ehhh claro retsu-chan pero esta mañana gaste mucha energía así que no va a durar mucho-dijo Naruto había gastado mucha energía en su entrenamiento con jiraiya

-tranquilo Naruto-kun solo va a ser un minuto-dijo unohana sonriendo dulcemente

-okay retsu-chan-dijo Naruto mientras levantaba su brazo derecho y concentro chakra en su palma y una esfera blanca empezó a girar en su mano, unohana se acerco un poco para ver el extraño color del chakra, en usuarios de Kekkei Genkai se podía ver una pequeña cantidad de chakra blanco corriendo en sus vías de chakra, según estudio este chakra blanco era lo que le daba sus habilidades especiales, vio como el rasengan empezó a disminuir de tamaño

Fuera del departamento vemos como jiraiya caminaba hacia la puerta de su ahijado con la llave en su mano estaba a punto de poner la llave en la cerradura cuando escucho una voz femenina dentro del departamento

-Naruto-kun no te detengas-decía la voz femenina

-Mmm-se oyó gemir a su ahijado-no… no puedo...mas-

-_¡NO PUEDE SER!-_pensó jiraiya en shock mientras la llave caía de su mano

-sí, sigue así Naruto-kun, no te detengas, solo un poco mas-se escucho alentar la mujer-ya casi termino-

-_¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡IMPOSIBLE!-_pensó jiraiya mientras empezaba a perder más sangre por su nariz

-Mmm no resisto mas… ¿te… falta mucho… para acabar?-escucho la voz exhausta de su ahijado

-ya casi Naruto-kun recite un poco mas ya casi acabo-se escucho la voz de la mujer

La mente pervertida de jiraiya no pudo resistirlo más y salió volando hacia la calle a causa de una hemorragia nasal

-ya puedes detenerte Naruto-kun-dijo unohana al Uzumaki que detuvo la técnica suspirando mientras un poco de sudor caía por su frente-_no es normal que tengas tan poca energía ¿Qué le sucederá?-_

-¿Por qué crees que esto ocurre retsu-chan?-pregunto Naruto mientras tomaba aire estaba cansado

-no puedo decirlo Naruto-kun tendré que llevar una muestra de tu chakra al laboratorio-dijo unohana

-guup-trago saliva Naruto-Etto… ¿vas a tener que usar una aguja?-pregunto Naruto

-jeje solo una pequeñita Naruto-kun-se rio la mujer-no te va a doler-

-Mugyuu, lo mismo dijiste cuando me vacúnate contra la viruela-dijo Naruto mientras tocaba su brazo

-ohhh eso me recuerda que debo darte los refuerzo de la hepatitis b-dijo la doctora sonriendo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿PERO ESO NO ES A LOS 16?! ¡YO TENGO 13 TODAVIA!-grito Naruto mientras agarraba su brazo

-sí, pero tu cuerpo no es el de un niño de 13 años así que debo darte todas las inyecciones que requiere tu nuevo metabolismo-dijo unohana sonriendo dulcemente mientras sacaba algunas aguja de su bolso

-¡OH NO! ¡ESO SI QUE NO!-dijo Naruto levantándose del sofá

-no seas tan infantil Naruto-kun-dijo la mujer mientras apretaba un poco una de las agujas sacando un poco del liquido haciendo que Naruto trague mas saliva

-¡NO! ¡PRIMERO DEBERAS ATRAPARME!-grito Naruto mientras corría a la ventana estaba a punto de saltar cuando sintió una gran sed de sangre paralizándolo

-Naruto-kun siéntate y déjame hacer mi trabajo ¿sí?-se oyó la voz de la mujer Naruto contra todos sus instinto se volteo para ver como la mujer sonreía tan dulcemente mientras una capa de muerte la rodeaba-toma asiento por favor- no era una petición era una orden

-guup-trajo saliva Naruto mientras caminaba temblorosamente al sofá

-¡MUGYUU!-se escucho el grito de Naruto no paso mucho para que se escuche otros iguales

-no fue tan doloroso ¿verdad?-pregunto la mujer sonriendo

-Mugyuu… voy a perder mis brazos-dijo Naruto lastimosamente en posición fetal

-jeje no es para tanto Naruto-kun-se rio la mujer de nuestro héroe

-me van a cortar los brazos voy a tener que comer ramen con los pies-decía Naruto llorando mientras tocaba sus brazos

-¿quieres una paleta?-pregunto la mujer mientras sacaba el dulce de color rojo haciendo que el Uzumaki se levante rápidamente

-¡sí!-grito Naruto sonriendo olvidando el dolor mientras tomaba el dulce

-_jeje aun es un niño-_pensó la mujer sonriendo

-Mmm que rico-dijo Naruto mientras saboreaba el dulce-ohhh ya me acorde espera aquí retsu-chan-dijo Naruto mientras iba a su cuarto corriendo

-_¿debería decirle que se ponga la ropa?-_pensó unohana mientras veia a Naruto correr hacia su cuarto en bóxer-_Mmm tal vez luego-_pensó mientras se sonrojaba, había crecido mucho, no podría creer que su pequeño, adorable y tierno Naruto se había convertido en todo un hombre, demonios si ahora era más alto que ella

-jeje ya lo encontré-se escucho una voz alegre del cuarto de Naruto su voz tambien cambio ahora era más masculina aunque aun tenía ese tono infantil que lo caracterizaba

Unohana vio como Naruto venía con una pequeña bolsa en su brazo-te traje unos dulce de Nami retsu-chan-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¿en serio Naruto-kun?-dijo la chica sonriendo con alegría

Jiraiya subía la escalera lentamente su cuerpo débil y dolorido por culpa de salir volando hacia la calle-_debió ser mi imaginación, debí entender mal-_pensaba jiraiya mientras caminaba a la puerta era imposible que su ahijado hizo lo que él cree que hizo-_jeje obviamente todo es un malentendido… aunque por si acaso voy a tener que aumentar su resistencia-_pensó jiraiya mientras se acercaba a la puerta cojeando estaba a punto de poner su mano en el picaporte cuando oyó la voz femenina de nuevo

-Mmm como me encanta lamer esto Naruto-kun-dijo la voz femenina haciendo que jiraiya se quede paralizado mientras abría los ojo en shock-es algo fuerte pero al mismo tiempo dulce-

-_¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡NO PUEDE SER LO QUE ESTOY PESANDO!-_pensó jiraiya negando con la cabeza mientras sangraba por la nariz-_¡NO HAY MANERA!-_

-¿Qué estas esperando para chuparlo?-escucho la voz de su ahijado

-_¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!-_pensó jiraiya mientras acercaba su oído a la puerta mientras cubría su nariz que sangraba litros de sangre

-jeje quería lamerlo un poco antes de chuparlo como es debido Naruto-kun-dijo la voz femenina dentro del departamento del rubio haciendo que jiraiya no lo soporte mas y salga volando hacia el cielo por culpa de una súper hemorragia nasal

Mientras tanto en el hospital, una recepcionista estaba muy aburrida y casi dormida.

-Nada emocionante está pasando hoy, digo es bueno que no haya heridos y todo eso pero ¿en serio?-, dijo la recepcionista. Cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de dormir.-Kami-sama que algo pase y me salve de las garras del aburrimiento-murmuro cerrando los ojos

-¡BANG!- Se escucho un golpe contra la pared del hospital haciendo que la recepcionista se levante rápidamente y salir del hospital para ver el cuerpo de jiraiya pegado en la pared llena de grieta a causa del impacto

-¡DOCTOR!-la recepcionista gritó viendo el cuerpo lleno de sangre de jiraiya. Un médico llegó corriendo y junto con otros medico pudieron sacarlo de la pared

-¡Kami-sama!-dijo un médico joven mientras examinaba a jiraiya-Tenemos que llevarlo a la sala de emergencias. Ha sufrido una hemorragia de magnitudes gigantesca no había visto algo así en mi años como médico-dijo mientras ponían a jiraiya en una camilla

-_no quería esto cuando dije que algo pase-_pensó la joven viendo a jiraiya que daba espasmo-_¿Por qué ese hombre estará sonriendo?-_pensó viendo la sonrisa en el rostro de jiraiya

Una sonrisa de orgullo

-Mmm esta paleta de limón es deliciosa-dijo unohana sonriendo mientras saboreaba el dulce en el departamento de Naruto -gracias por traerme esto dulces de tu misión Naruto-kun-

-no es nada retsu-chan-dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras saboreaba su paleta-ahhh-bostezo Naruto con cansancio

-¿estás bien Naruto-kun? es raro que tu estés tan cansado-dijo unohana

-no he podido descansar muy bien los últimos días, pero no te preocupe estoy bien retsu-chan-dijo Naruto sonriendo, unohana frunció el ceño a ver la sonrisa del rubio odiaba ver esa sonrisa en la cara de Naruto, cada parte de su ser odiaba verlo sonreír así, ella deseaba poder borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro

Esa sonrisa falsa

La que usaba para esconder lo que en verdad sentía, donde escondía su dolor, la que usaba cuando era un niño que solo quería ser reconocido por la gente que lo odiaba,

-Naruto-kun sabes que puedes contarme lo que te sea que te ocurre-dijo unohana con una voz dulce Naruto levanto la cabeza para ver sus ojos, esos ojos tan amable y dulces, que le hacían sentir seguro-te conozco bien, se que algo te pasa Naruto-kun ¿Qué es?-

-es por los campos en Nami-dijo Naruto con un suspiro-siempre que duermo las imágenes que vi se repiten en mi cabeza-dijo Naruto con tristeza-recuerdo los cuerpos sin vida sus miradas vacías y frías me causa escalofrió-dijo Naruto con tristeza mientras empezaba a apretar sus puños-¡hombres, mujeres, ancianos! ¡Incluso había niños! ¡Niños por dios!-dijo Naruto con enojo mientras empezaba a apretar con más fuerza su puños-lo peor fue cuando estaba buscando una forma de liberar a unos prisioneros-dijo Naruto aflojando sus puños mientras su voz se volvía más triste-entre a un cuarto oscuro y encendí las luces para ver mejor, como deseo no haberlo hecho-dijo su voz se volvió más triste cerró los ojos y guardo silencio unos minutos antes de continuar-en ese cuarto había una cama sin mantas, sobre ella estaba el cadáver de una mujer-dijo Naruto con tristeza en su voz, mientras unohana miraba a Naruto con tristeza de que tenga que ver cosas tan horrible a una edad tan joven- cuando la mire a los ojos… parecían estar congelados… como si la tocara… le haría pedazos… Su piel tenían múltiples moretones… aun recuerdos sus ojos fríos, sin esperanza, sin vida… estoy seguro que rezo para que alguien de ayude y la saque de ahí pero la ayuda llego tarde-dijo Naruto en voz entrecortada antes de apretar sus puños-¡yo llegue tarde!-grito mientras bajaba la cabeza y apretaba sus puño con mas furia, la sangre roja y cálida salía de sus puños pero a Naruto no le importo-¡¿es que esos tipos no tienen una pizca de conciencia?! ¡¿Es que no sienten nada?! ¡¿Es que no tienen corazón?!-preguntaba Naruto con furia y tristeza sus manos de dolían pero no era nada comparado a lo que sentía en su pecho, de pronto sintió como sus manos eran rodeadas por las suaves y cálidas manos de unohana que brillaban de un color verde curando las heridas que Naruto se hizo en sus propias manos

-sé cómo te sientes Naruto-kun, yo tambien he tenido que ver cosas que desearía con toda mi alma no haber visto, que te hacen pensar que el mundo está lleno de maldad y te dan ganas de enviar todo… a la mierda, perdona la palabra pero no encontré otra forma de decirlo -dijo unohana haciendo que Naruto empiece a reírse en voz baja

-no te preocupe retsu-chan, tienes toda la razón-dijo Naruto sonriendo un poco sus manos estaban curadas, unohana había dejado de usar su ninjutsu medico pero no soltó sus manos mientras de daba una sonrisa amable y dulce haciéndole saber que ella iba a apoyarlo

-arigato retsu-chan-dijo Naruto soltando los brazos de unohana

-cuando quieras Naruto-kun-dijo unohana cuando sintió que Naruto la rodeaba en un abrazo sorprendiéndola al principio pero rápidamente correspondió el abrazo mientras dejaba que Naruto apoye su cabeza en su hombro mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio-sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti-

-muchas gracias retsu-chan-dijo Naruto con sinceridad mientras sentía su aroma dulce, no compendia como al trabajar en un hospital no tenía el típico olor a medicina como los demás médicos, pero bueno, la doctora unohana retsu no era como los demás medico que él había conocido-lo aprecio mucho de veras-dijo Naruto dejando de abrasar a unohana mientras de daba su sonrisa foxy, haciendo que unohana sonría esa era la sonrisa que quería ver siempre en el rostro del rubio

-no es nada Naruto-kun-dijo sonriendo mientras un silencio cómodo lo rodeaba a ambos-¿hablaste con tu sensei de esto?-pregunto unohana con curiosidad mientras Naruto negaba con la cabeza suspirando

-el estaba inconsciente-contesto Naruto- pero no importa Kurenai-sensei y Yugao-chan me ayudaron más de lo que Kakashi hubiese podido. Kurenai-sensei hablo conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba. Ella calmo mis pensamientos y me hizo sentir mejor conmigo mismo, tambien tuve una charla con Yugao-chan, ella tambien me ayudo a distraerme entrenando conmigo y enseñándome un poco de Kenjutsu ya que entrenar era lo único que me distraía trate de pintar, escribir una historia o una canción pero eran muy oscura ya que siempre pensaba sobre los campos-dijo Naruto mirando el suelo sonriendo un poco-_tambien me ayudaron mucho Kazahaya-chan y Hitomi-chan-_pensó Naruto ya que mientras su cuerpo descansaba el siempre estaba despierto en su paisaje mental ya que sabía que a dormir tendría la misma pesadilla que siempre

Kiubi y su espada lo ayudaba a distraerle pasando el tiempo con él y entrenando pero aunque su cuerpo descanse su mente estaba exhausta

-parece que esas dos son unas buenas personas Naruto-kun-dijo unohana

-sí que lo son, si no fuera por ella me sería difícil seguir adelante-dijo Naruto sonriendo-deberías conocerlas estoy seguro que ustedes tres se llevarían bien-

-me gustaría hacerlo Naruto-kun-dijo unohana mientras continuaba la charla con su rubio favorito

**Departamento de Kurenai**

-achuuu-estornudo Kurenai mientras se tapaba la nariz

-Etto ¿está bien Kurenai-sensei?-pregunto Hinata a su maestra

-no te preocupes solo fue un estornudo-dijo Kurenai a la hija de su sensei-¿Qué te trae a mi casa?-

-pues… Etto… yo…-tartamudeaba Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-tiene que ver con Uzumaki Naruto ¿cierto?-dijo Kurenai con un suspiro sorprendiendo a la Hyuga

-¿Cómo…. Lo su…supo sensei?-pregunto Hinata

-siempre actúas así cuando se trata de él-dijo Kurenai suspirando mientras dirigía su vista a un frasco en el mueble-supongo que quieres hablar sobre su nuevo cuerpo ¿verdad?-pregunto haciendo que la Hyuga se calme y su rostro vuelva a su color normal aunque un tono rosa seguía en sus mejillas

-hai-dijo Hinata mientras asentía con su cabeza-yo no sé qué hacer, ya me había acostumbrado a estar con él cuando era normal, pero ahora…-

-te sientes nerviosa y confusa por su nuevo cuerpo-dijo Kurenai recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de su alumna

-yo no sé qué hacer… nuestra relación iba mejorando-dijo Hinata con un sonrojo en la mejilla-ya me había acostumbrando a la idea de que… él… él….se…sea mi novio-termino Hinata mas roja que una manzana

-_tiene razón, antes se hubiese desmayado sin siquiera terminar la frase_-pensó Kurenai viendo a su alumna aunque seguía siendo algo tímida no era nada comparado a cuando era más pequeña, ahora tenía más confianza en sí misma, tambien mostro ser más competitiva en su practicas y todo era gracias al tiempo que paso con el Uzumaki-sabes es normal para los ninjas salir con gente mayor o menor que uno, o que un genin de 13 años beba bebidas alcohólicas, ya que nuestro promedio de vida es tan bajo, además es normal que una niña de tu edad se enamore de alguien mayor… yo a tu edad me enamore de alguien mucho mayor que yo-dijo Kurenai, a Hinata de pareció notar un poco de tristeza en los ojos y voz de su sensei, pero ella cerró los ojos y volvió a hablar- además olvidas el punto de que aunque Naruto se vea mayor sigue teniendo 13 años-dijo Kurenai a su alumna que negó con la cabeza

-Naruto-kun puede tener mi edad pero él ha dejado de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo, tuvo que cuidarse por sí mismo desde que tuvo memoria, siempre solo, tuvo que madurar rápido para poder sobrevivir al lado suyo simplemente soy una niña-dijo Hinata sin tartamudear y viendo el suelo-y tengo miedo de que se dé cuenta de eso, de que piense de que está perdiendo el tiempo con una niña como yo y se vaya a buscar a alguien más madura, ahora con su nuevo cuerpo estoy segura que muchas mujeres estarán detrás de él… como paso con esas chicas de Suna…entonces él me va a dejar… porque simplemente… soy una niña-dijo Hinata mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Hinata mírame-dijo Kurenai a su alumna que seguía viendo el suelo-mírame por favor-pidió de nuevo acercándose a su alumna y poniendo su mano en sus hombros haciendo que ella levante su cabeza y vea los ojos rojos de su sensei-Naruto te ama, es por eso que eres su novia, tal vez para mucha gente salir con alguien sea un juego, pero no para Naruto, el sufrió mucho y por eso de cuesta confiar en la gente y le cuesta tanto hacer amigos pero cuando lo hace el daría su vida por sus amigos ya que ganaron su confianza, que tú seas su novia significa que el confía en ti y que te ama-dijo Kurenai haciendo que Hinata abra los ojos bien grandes mientras unas cuantas lagrimas seguían cayendo

-lo…dice en… serio sensei-tartamudeo Hinata

-por supuesto que si Hinata-chan, Naruto es un chico amable y gentil, estoy segura que él nunca haría algo que te lastimase-dijo Kurenai mientras usaba su mano para limpiar las lagrimas de las mejillas de su alumna

-gracias sensei-dijo Hinata mientras sonreía a su figura de hermana mayor, Kurenai siempre le había dado buenos consejo y hoy no había sido la excepción, le hacía feliz saber que tenia a alguien en quien podría confiar para poder hablar sobre sus problemas, su sensei podría actuar como una persona fría antes lo demás pero una vez que te ganas su confianza ella te muestra como es en realidad, una persona amable y cálida dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesite, la verdad su sensei se parecía mucho a su novio, ambos usaban una máscara que solo se quitaban frente aquellos en quienes confiaba, la verdad su sensei se parecía mucho a su novio ojiazul

-cuando quieras Hinata-chan-dijo Kurenai sonriendo dulcemente a su alumna

-Etto… ¿sensei?-tartamudeo Hinata mientras se secaba las lagrima

-¿Qué pasa ahorra Hinata-chan?-pregunto Kurenai

-Etto… usted dijo que se había enamorado de alguien mayor que usted Etto… ¿podría decirme quién es?-pidió Hinata, vio como su sensei suspiro y miro por la ventana, vio algo de tristeza en sus ojos rubíes

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-pregunto Kurenai su voz había cambiado era la que usaba cuando se ponía su máscara, lo que hizo que Hinata se sienta incomoda ella no usaba esa voz cuando estaba en privado

-Etto… solo tenía curiosidad… si no quiere hablar de eso está bien Kurenai-sensei-dijo Hinata con nerviosismo no quería estar del lado malo de su sensei

-está bien Hinata-dijo Kurenai mientras seguía mirando la ventana- cuando era pequeña pensaba que los hombres eran unos cerdos sin excepción alguna, hasta que tu madre me lo presento-dijo Kurenai sonriendo un poco-el era un buen hombre, amable y gentil, tambien fue un buen maestro me enseño todo lo que se sobre el genjutsu siempre estuvo ahí para mí y aunque estaba ocupado siempre se hacia un tiempo para mí, fue un buen hombre-dijo Kurenai sonriendo mirando por la ventana con nostalgia

Hinata se quedo en silencio viendo a su sensei con esa expresión en su bello rostro, le hubiese gustado conocer al hombre que su sensei estaba hablando pero ese hombre debió haber muerto ya que ella se dirigía a él en pasado, como si ya no existiera, vio como su sensei vio de nuevo hacia el mueble, mas en especifico a un frasco de perfume al lado de un viejo tocadiscos que tenia inscrito dos letras de un color dorado

H.L

**En otro lugar de la aldea**

-achuuu-estornudo una mujer con el pelo purpura y ropa Anbu estaba sentada en una sala de un departamento más grande que el de Naruto y mas femenino el ventilador del techo giraba dándole frescura al lugar

-salud, Neko-chan-dijo una voz femenina desde la cocina

-gracias, misa-chan pero no estoy en servicio ahora así que llámame por mi nombre-dijo Yugao mientras miraba donde vino la voz

-jeje gomenasai Yugao-chan-dijo la mujer mientras salía de la cocina con una bandeja con dos taza de té y un plato de galletas-dime ¿paso algo interesante en la reunión hoy?-pregunto amane misa una mujer rubia miembro del cuerpo Anbu

-podría decirse que si-dijo Yugao con una sonrisa debido a la actitud que tiene su amiga hacia el acertijo tiene prohibido estar en una de las reuniones que tiene que ver con él, un Hiashi Hyuga estuvo un buen tiempo en el hospital cuando dijo cosas contra el acertijo era un delincuente frente la Anbu

-no van a lastimar a mi acertijo-kun ¿verdad?-pregunto la Anbu mientras abrazaba una almohada con cientos de signos de interrogación verdes bordado-¿Por qué no puedo estar en las reuniones?-dijo con tristeza

-por qué rompiste el brazo derecho junto con tres costillas y la pierna izquierda al jefe del clan Hyuga-dijo Yugao a su amiga que puso una expresión macabra

-el propuso que debían destruir a mi acertijo-kun al consejo, merecía mucho mas-dijo misa con una sonrisa oscura y macabra junto con una mirada asesina haciendo que Yugao de gracias a los cielos de que ella no era a ella a quien era dirigida

-ehhh ¿viste el reportaje que hicieron en Sakura tv?-pregunto Yugao para cambiar de tema

-jeje por su puesto que si, lo tengo grabado para verlo cuanta veces quiera-dijo la chica rubia cambiando su expresión atemorizante por una alegre y dulce-¿pero qué paso en la reunión Yugao-chan?-pregunto de nuevo la Anbu

-está bien te lo diré pero primero debes jurarme con una mano en el corazón de que no te vas a volver loca y empezaras a gritar-dijo Yugao con un suspiro

-¿Qué quieres que haga qué?-pregunto misa con una expresión confusa en su rostro

-júrame que vas a mantener la calma-dijo Yugao

-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?-pregunto misa confundida

-júramelo-dijo Yugao con una mirada seria

-okay yo amane misa prometo mantener la calma-dijo misa con una mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados-ahora ¿Qué paso en la reunión del consejo?-pregunto de nuevo

-bien en la reunión del consejo…-decía Yugao mientras miraba a todas partes en busca de un espía de hizo señales a su amiga para que se acerque lo cual hizo entonces se acerco a su oído mientras usaba su mano para que nadie más escuche-apareció…-dijo Yugao haciendo que misa apriete la almohada con más fuerza mientras se movía inquieta-apareció el Sannin jiraiya-dijo Yugao alejándose del oído de su amiga que tenía una expresión molesta en su rostro mientras apretaba los puños murmurando sobre tontas amigas bromistas-ahhh tambien apareció el acertijo-dijo como si no fuera nada importante haciendo que misa se quede quieta con los ojos bien abierto de shock mientras la almohada caía de su mano al piso

-hola tierra llamando a misa-misa-dijo Yugao mientras movía su mano frente de su amiga-¿hay alguien en casa?-pregunto al oído de su amiga, pero tampoco funciono, Yugao miro a su amiga que estaba quieta, sin reacción… tan indefensa y vulnerable sin idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor

-jejeje-se rio Yugao con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como la de un gato cuando atrapa un ratón. mientras se acercaba a un mueble y abría un cajón-necesitare este bolígrafo uyyy súper pegamento esto me servirá jajaja-decía mientras sacaba los materiales riendo, si su sensei la viera en este momento estaría orgullosa

-el…el…acer…ti…acerti….jo-dijo misa aun en shock haciendo que Yugao levante la mirada del cajón para ver a su amiga que parecía recuperar la conciencia

-mierda, debo darme prisa no puedo dejar que una broma como esta se desperdicie-dijo Yugao mientras agarraba el pegamento e iba rápido hacia su amiga que temblaba mientras sus ojos parecías recuperar la conciencia

-¡Yugao-chan!-grito misa saltando hacia su amiga tirándola al piso-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Cómo era?! ¡¿Cuánto año tenia?! ¡¿De qué color es su pelo?! ¡¿Era rubio?!-pregunto misa gritando mientras agarraba los brazos de su amiga y lo movía hacia delante y atrás

-¡misa cálmate!-grito Yugao mientras su amiga la movía como si fuera una muñeca de trapo-¡lo prometiste!-grito tratando de calmar a su amiga sabia que se iba a poner así

-¡eso no importa! ¡Habla Yugao-chan!-dijo misa con desesperación queriendo saber algo del hombre que llevo al monstruo que asesino a sus padre delante suyo cuando era pequeña

-¡usaba una máscara! ¡No tengo idea de cómo se ve!-grito Yugao a su amiga que la seguía moviendo, Yugao empujo a su amiga para que la suelte haciendo que el pegamento salga volando directo al ventilador que rompió la botella a la mitad haciendo que el pegamento salga volando por todas partes

-kyaaaa-grito misa mientras el liquido de caía encima de ella y su amiga-¡Yugao-baka mira lo que hiciste! ¡Mi departamento está lleno de pegamento por tu culpa!-grito misa con enojo

-¡¿mi culpa?! ¡Tú fuiste la que salto sobre mi!-dijo Yugao mientras sacudía su manos para quitarse el pegamento que tenia

-¡te voy a matar!-grito misa saltando hacia su amiga

-¡no misa el pegamento!-grito Yugao levantándose tratando de esquivar a su amiga pero su amiga no tenía la máscara de liebre por nada ya que con gran rapidez salto sobre su espalda haciendo que ambas caigan al suelo-¡maldita sea misa! ¡Suéltame!-dijo Yugao

-¡no hasta que prometas que limpiaras este desastre!-dijo misa mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su amiga

-¡está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo prometo pero suéltame antes de que el pegamento se seque!-grito Yugao

-¿pegamento?-pregunto misa confundida antes de abrir sus ojos a reaccionar trato de levantarse pero estaba pegada-¡no… puedo!-grito misa mientras trataba de levantarse

-¡ayyy! ¡Me lastimas!-grito Yugao

-¡te lo mereces! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-grito misa tratando de alejarse de su amiga

-¡suéltame!-grito Yugao mientras trataba de sacar los brazos de su amiga alrededor de su cintura

-¡ayyy mis manitas!-grito misa mientras trataba de escapar mientras luchaba por liberarse, pero no importaba cuanta fuerza usaba seguía pegada a su amiga-¡espera! ¡Dijiste que el acertijo fue a la reunión del consejo! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Cómo era su máscara?! ¡¿Era de conejo como la mía?! ¡¿Cuánto media?!...-preguntaba misa moviéndose inquieta

_-este será un día largo-_pensó Yugao con un suspiro mientras sentía como su amiga seguía haciendo fuerza-_¡maldita seas sensei! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que convertirme en una bromista?!-_pensó mientras lloraba lagrimas anime

-¡respóndeme Yugao-chan!-grito misa tratando de moverse-¡respóndeme! ¡Respóndeme!-

-_definitivamente será un día largo-_pensó Yugao llorando mas lagrimas anime de seguro su sensei debía estar riéndose de lo lindo en el cielo

**Lugar desconocido**

En medio de un gran bosque vemos a Thor el dios del trueno caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro al fin su amada esposa le perdono haber ido a un bar a emborracharse y regresar todo golpeado a la mañana siguiente

Thor arrugo el ceño odiaba tener que mentirle a su mujer pero sabía que si le contaba la verdadera razón por la cual llego en ese estado a su casa, ella lo mataría antes de hacerle sufrir un infierno mil veces peor que el que le hizo pasar la diosa destino al sorprenderlo espiando mientras ella y su hermana…

Un poco de sangre salía de la nariz del dios al recordar lo que vio, se tapo la nariz antes de ver su sombra con miedo y las sombras de los arboles esperando que una cadena salga y lo ataque, después de unos minutos sin que nada ocurriese volvió a caminar aunque siempre con la guardia arriba

Era irónico a causa de buscar información sobre el humano Uzumaki Naruto había sido casi asesinado por la diosas destino pero al mismo tiempo gracias a él, la diosa estaba muy ocupada leyendo los libros sagrados buscando información sobre lo que pasaba con el alma del humano, así que no tenía tiempo para atormentarlo

-la vida es bella-dijo mientras caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro la cosas iban bien para él, aunque aun de quedaba un asunto pendiente con su hermana, su esposa dé dijo que debía ir a darle las gracias por dejarlo pasar un tiempo en su casa

Thor suspirando mientras veia la casa de su hermana, vio unas flores en el camino y se agacho mientras sacaba unas cuantas, su esposa dé dijo que era de mala educación ir con las manos vacías

Luego de recoger las flores fue hacia la puerta de la casa de su hermana, golpeo la puerta y espero a que su hermana de abra

-¿Quién es?-pregunto la diosa amaterasu mientras abría la puerta con una expresión aburrida

-son para ti-dijo Thor mientras de ofrecía las flores, su hermana vio las flores ante de verlo a el

-sabes que yo no le voy al incesto Thor-kun-dijo la mujer haciendo que una vena de enojo crezca en la frente de Susano

-¡¿Qué demonios dices loba estúpida?!-grito Thor con enojo

-sigues siendo un lobito chillón-dijo amaterasu mientras se limpiaba su oído con una sonrisa divertida

-¡no soy un lobito chillón!-grito con enojo Susano su hermana sí que sabia como hacerlo enojar

-como sea-dijo amaterasu escogiéndose de hombros-¿no habías vuelto con tu esposas? ¿O ya la cagaste de nuevo?-pregunto la diosa del sol

-nada de eso, ella me dijo que tenía que venir a darte la gracias por dejarme pasar unos días en tu casa-dijo Susano

-aja y tu manera de agradecerme es dándome las flores que córtate de mi jardín-dijo la diosa con una ceja levantada

-ehhh bueno yo….-decía Susano nervioso a verse atrapado

-¿Qué dirá tu esposa cuando se lo diga?-dijo la diosa con su pulgar bajo el mentor haciendo que Thor sude de miedo

-por favor no lo hagas ami-Neechan hare lo que sea-dijo Thor con desesperación

-bien en ese caso cocíname este pato que case-dijo la diosa mientras de mostraba al pobre ave que tenía cuatro agujeros en su cuello

-¿Por qué no lo cocinas tu?-pregunto Susano con el ceño fruncido

-¿quieres que le diga a tu esposa que viniste con las manos vacías?-pregunto amaterasu

-¡¿pero qué dices?! ¡Te traje un ramo de flores!-dijo Susano con enojo

-¿te olvidas que esas flores son de mi jardín?-dijo la diosa con una sonrisa-¿Qué crees que diría tu esposa?-

-dame ese maldito pato-dijo Susano con enojo mientras entraba a la casa de su hermana que se reía de el-maldita loba no sabe jugar limpio-decía el dios entrando a la cocina

**En el pueblo de konoha**

Vemos a Naruto en la tienda de ropa de la madre de su mejor amigo, que miraba unos dibujos en la cual en toda había un chico rubio pero con distinta vestimenta

-Mmm así que quieres que te haga todo esto-dijo la mujer viendo los dibujos que hizo Naruto

-sí Misato-chan-contesto el rubio- ¿Cuánto crees que te tomara?-pregunto Naruto, tenía poca ropa ya que no compro mucha ropa en Nami, temblor a recordar como Kurenai, Yugao y tsunami lo arrastraron a una tienda de ropa donde lo obligaron a probarse toda clase de ropa las cosas empeoraron cuando se junto una multitud de fangirl que resaltaron el infierno

-¿estás bien Naruto-kun?-pregunto Misato viendo al mejor amigo de su hijo que se abrazaba mientras se movía delante y atrás de la silla mientras temblaba-¿Naruto-kun?-

-sus manos estaban en todas partes-decía Naruto en voz baja mientras temblaba en su silla-me quitaron los calcetines sin quitarme los zapatos… ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-seguía Naruto aun recordando ese momento traumático

-Naruto-kun-dijo Misato mientras tocaba su hombro trayendo de vuelta a Naruto-¿Qué te pasa?-

-ehhh-dijo Naruto mirando a la mujer-no pasa nada Misato-chan-dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza

-si tu lo dices-dijo Misato sentándose y viendo los dibujos-voy a tenerlos listo para mañana Naruto-kun-dijo la madre de Shino

-¿tan rápido?-pregunto Naruto sorprendido

-¡obvio después de todo soy la mejor ninja modista del mundo!-dijo Misato sonriendo con orgullo

-¿ninja modista?-pregunto Naruto con confusión

-¡pues claro! ¡Te olvidas de que fui ninja!-dijo Misato con una sonrisa-¡con mis habilidades ninjas podre hacer esta simple ropa en menos de lo que canta un gallo!-

-jejeje tienes razón Misato-chan-dijo Naruto sonriendo antes de poner una expresión de enojo-¡Hey! ¡¿Que quieres decir con ropa simple?!-

-pues eso, estos diseños son muy simple ni siquiera es un desafío-dijo Misato mientras agarraba las hojas de dibujo y la usaba como abanico

-¡mis dibujos no son simple!-dijo Naruto con enojo

-¡si lo son! ¡No sabes nada sobre la moda!-grito Misato

-¡¿perdón?! ¡¿Pero la ropa que estas usando ahora no fue basada en unos de mis dibujos?!-pregunto Naruto

-¡yo fui la que te dijo que tenias que dibujar! ¡A ti no se te hubiese ocurrido esto!-grito Misato mientras apuntaba a la ropa que tenia puesta

-¡pero si no fuera por mis dibujos no podrías tener un modelo del cual basarte!-dijo Naruto con enojo-¡gracias a mi puedes usar esa ropa!-

-¡ya me canse toma tu maldita ropa!- grito Misato mientras se levantaba la camisa con enojo mostrando un poco su sostén de color verde esmeralda que hacia juego con sus ojos

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!-grito Naruto mientras bajaba la camisa de la mujer con los ojos cerrados mientras luchaba para evitar que la madre de su mejor amigo se desnudase frente el

-¡no pienso usar la ropa que dibujo un ignorante de la moda como tu-grito Misato mientras luchaba contra Naruto para quitarse la ropa-¡suéltame!-

-¡por supuesto que no!-grito Naruto luchando para que Misato no se desnude

**Time skip **

Vemos a Naruto caminando por el pueblo hacia la torre del hokage mientras acariciaba su mejilla Misato golpeaba muy fuerte cuando se enojaba,

Mientras caminaba veia como la gente le sonreía hasta ver sus marcas en la mejilla y su expresión cambiaba a una de enojo, Naruto escucho murmullos entre la gente sobre el chico demonio pero Naruto no le prestó importancia, hacia mucho que dejo de preocuparse de los tontos aldeanos

-_fue divertido mientras duro-_pensó Naruto con un suspiro caminar sin que la gente lo vea con odio fue algo agradable pero parece que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero tampoco fuera como si ha Naruto le importarse como lo viera la gente si ellos lo odiaban era cosa suya el no cambiaría por esa gente o tratar de ganarse su respeto, solo era una pérdida de tiempo, si ellos eran tan tontos por odiarlos a causa de algo que él no tenía control, simplemente no se merecía su tiempo, el iba a seguir adelante sin mirar atrás, esa era la forma de ser de Uzumaki Naruto

Mientras Naruto caminaba vio a los otros dos genin de su equipo parado junto frente la torre

-buenos días chicos-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-buenos días Naruto llegaste a tiempo esta vez-dijo Sakura a su compañero

-jeje pues como hokage-jisan nos dijo que viniéramos pensé en venir a tiempo para que el viejo no se enoje-dijo Naruto rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-Naruto no deberías hablar así de hokage-sama-dijo Sakura con enojo

-jeje perdón Sakura-dijo Naruto sorprendido de que la pelirrosa no lo golpee o lo llame "Naruto-baka"

-Hm como sea-dijo Sasuke frio como siempre-Kakashi aun no llega yo digo que entremos, no voy a ser regañado por el hokage por su culpa-dijo mientras entraba a la torre

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón vamos Naruto-dijo Sakura mientras entraba

-okay-dijo Naruto siguiendo a su compañero

-¿Cómo vas con tu nuevo cuerpo?-pregunto Sakura mientras caminaban

-Mmm la verdad es algo extraño, veo mi departamento más pequeño que ante, además tuve que ordenar todo mi departamento, sacando los estantes y poniéndolo más arriba para que sea más cómodo, la verdad todo esto se ha vuelto muy fastidioso-dijo Naruto con un suspiro

-jeje ¿Cuánto mides ahora?-pregunto Sakura

-Mmm creo que 1.70-dijo Naruto pensativo

-¿Cuánto mides tu Sakura?-pregunto Naruto

-creo que unos 1.48-contesto la pelirrosa

-¿Cuántos pesas?-pregunto Naruto tratando de molestar un poco a su compañera

-unos "que te importa" kilos-contesto Sakura haciendo que Naruto se ría por la repuesta astuta de su compañera

Después de la batalla contra Zabuza Sakura empezó a actuar diferente hacia Naruto, empezaron a hablar un poco, Naruto desconfiaba de ella una parte porque era su naturaleza y otra por la forma que actuaba antes y aunque aun no podría llamar a Sakura una amiga la veia como su compañera de equipo no como veia a Kakashi o Sasuke que para él simplemente eran personas con la que trabajaba

-¿de qué se ríen ustedes dos?-pregunto Sasuke volteándose para ver a sus "compañeros"

-de tu peinado-contesto Naruto sonriendo

-¡Naruto-baka no te burles de Sasuke-kun!-dijo Sakura mientras golpeaba el costado de su estomago-no escuche al baka Sasuke-kun yo nunca me reiría de tu cabello-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Mugyuu-dijo Naruto sosteniendo su estomago viendo a Sakura siguiendo a Sasuke como siempre sin mirar atrás-_ hay cosas que no cambian-_pensó con un suspiro

-Naruto date prisa que solo fue un golpe de nada-dijo Sakura dejando de seguir a Sasuke

-¿solo un golpe de nada? Si casi me rompes el riñón-dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a caminar sorprendido de que Sakura dejara de perseguir a su Sasuke

-aunque tu cuerpo cambie sigues siendo un inmaduro-dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido-démonos prisas-dijo antes de empezar a subir la escaleras

-_parece que me equivoque-_pensó Naruto mientras seguía a su compañera de equipo-_ella ha cambiado un poco-_

_-aun así no te confíes de ella Naruto-kun-_se oyó la voz de kiubi en su cabeza

-_creo que puedo darle el beneficio de la duda Hitomi-chan-_contesto Naruto a su amiga-_¿Dónde está Kaza-chan?-_pregunto Naruto

-_ella está durmiendo en este momento-_dijo kiubi mientras Naruto asentía con la cabeza desde Nami ambas chicas se turnaban para poder estar con el rubio y ayudarlo a distraerse de los recuerdos de Nami

-_ arigato Hitomi-chan –_dijo Naruto a su amiga-_si no fuera por ti y Kaza-chan no sé cómo hubiese hecho para seguir adelante-_

-_estoy segura de que hubieses encontrado la forma para seguir esa es la clase de hombre que eres Naruto-kun-_dijo kiubi

-_me estás dando mucho crédito Hitomi-chan-_pensó Naruto

-estas escaleras son un infierno, no sé cómo alguien tan viejo como hokage-sama puede subir esto todos los días-dijo Sakura

-¿llamaste viejo al hokage Sakura?-dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa asustando a la pelirrosa-me pregunto qué hará hokage-jisan si se lo digo-dijo mientras sonreía a ver la expresión de miedo de su compañera

-no te atreverías-dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto

-jeje claro que me atre…-decía Naruto cuando sintió la gran sed de sangre de Sakura

-**no te atreverías ¿verdad na-ru-to?-**pregunto Sakura mientras miraba a Naruto con una mirada espeluznante

-cla…claro que no Sakura-dijo Naruto sudando de miedo-nunca de haría algo así a una compañera de equipo-dijo mientras bajaba un par de escalones listo para escapar en cualquier momento

-bien eso quería escuchar-dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras volvía a subir las escaleras

-_cobarde-_dijo kiubi mientras Naruto seguía a Sakura a una buena distancia

-¿_cobarde? ¿Yo? Para nada, simplemente determino el riesgo, costo beneficio y si la pendiente es negativa me aparto del suceso, tan simple como eso-_contesto Naruto tratando de mantener su dignidad, la poca que le quedaba

-_claro como digas-_dijo kiubi con una voz sarcástica y burlona

Naruto iba a contestar pero ya habían llegado frente a la oficina del Kage, con Sasuke apoyado en la pared

-ya era hora de que llegaran-dijo Sasuke

-perdón Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura recibiendo un hm del Uchiha

-entremos de una vez-dijo Sasuke golpeando la puerta y después de recibir el permiso del hokage abrió la puerta para ver al hokage haciendo su papeleo

-ohhh equipo 7 tengo que comunicarle algo-dijo el Sandaime mientras dejaba el papeleo e lado

-perdón hokage-sama pero ¿no deberíamos esperar a Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto Sakura

-me temo que eso no será necesario Sakura-chan-contesto el Sandaime mientras sacaba su pipa y empezó a fumarla

-¿Por qué hokage-sama?-pregunto la Haruno, el Sandaime se quedo en silencio mientras tomaba otra bocanada de su pipa y cerraba los ojos, la última semana había sido un infierno para él, siempre que se libraba de un problema aparecía uno peor

-¿hokage-sama?- pregunto Sakura

-Kakashi Hatake ha dejado de ser el Jounin sensei del equipo 7-dijo el hokage sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Sakura en shock

-Kakashi ha mostrado no ser alto como sensei poniendo su vida en peligro en la última misión-dijo el hokage con seriedad

-pero…-decía Sakura pero el hokage la detuvo

-no hay pero que valga, la misión en la que se vieron involucrado no era para unos genin tienen suerte de salir con vida-dijo el Sandaime-debido a cierto asunto, el equipo siete no contara con un Jounin sensei hasta tiempo determinado-dijo el hokage

-¿significa que no podremos hacer misiones?-pregunto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-no, el equipo siete tiene permitido cumplir misiones de rango D dentro de la aldea hasta que le sea asignado un sensei-dijo el Sandaime

-¿pero quién nos va a entrenar?-pregunto Sakura

-pueden entrenar ustedes solo en su control de chakra y taijutsu pueden pedirle ayuda a los otros Jounin sensei pero si ellos se niegan no podre hacer nada-dijo el hokage

-¿Cuánto misiones debemos hacer ahora que somos menos?-pregunto Naruto

-pueden hacer cuanta misiones de rango D quieran, además no es obligatorio que los tres hagan la misma misión siempre que cada uno de ustedes cumplan la cuota de dos misiones de rango D por día- dijo el hokage con un suspiro

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Sakura-pensé que todas las misiones deberían hacerse en equipo y dos por día-

-Kakashi dijo que ustedes tenían permitido solo hacer dos misiones para tener más tiempo para entrenar Sakura como fue la decisión de su sensei no podría hacer nada a respeto pero ahora pueden hacer cuantas misiones de quieran-dijo el hokage

-ya veo, ¿eso es todo hokage-sama?-pregunto Sasuke

-sí, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirle-dijo el Sandaime

-ya veo en ese caso a partir de ahora hare mis misiones en solitario, me retiro hokage-sama-dijo Sasuke antes de mirar a su ahora ex compañero-ustedes dos solo son un molestia para mí, solo son un estorbo en mi camino, así que no me busquen-dijo Sasuke antes de irse sin mirar atrás

-¡espera Sasuke-kun!-grito Sakura al Uchiha que la ignoro cerrándole la puerta en la cara-¡esto no es justo!-grito Sakura mientras la puerta se cerraba

-Sakura cálmate-dijo Naruto tratando de calma a su compañera

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme en una situación así?!-pregunto Sakura con enojo

-Sakura debes calmarte, esta es una decisión del hokage y aunque no estés de acuerda con esto no podremos hacer nada-dijo Naruto mirando a su compañera de equipo

-¡¿pero no te das cuenta que nuestro equipo se está desmoronado?!-grito Sakura con lagrimas antes de salir corriendo fuera de la oficina del hokage dejando a Naruto solo con el hokage

**En el puesto de ramen**

En el nuevo puesto de Ichiraku vemos a Soun en la caja mientras ayame cocinaba en la parte de atrás

-_hoy hice arroz lo hice para vos soy diana arroz-_cantaba ayame desde la cocina

-¿podrías dejar de cantar esa problemática canción?-dijo Soun modesta

-jeje perdón Soun-chan-dijo ayame desde la cocina

-problemática-dijo la Nara mientras leía una revista mientras sin darse cuenta empezaba a murmurar una canción -_hoy hice arroz_ ¡maldita sea chica problemática se me pego la puta canción!-grito Soun con enojo mientras ayame reía desde la cocina

-maldita amigas problemáticas-dijo Soun mientras ponía la cabeza en el mostrador suspirando tan solo faltaba unos minutos para su descanso pero de parecía eternos, no entendía porque estaba abierto a esa hora todo el mundo trabajaba, deberían cerrar y hacer algo menos problemático estaba a punto de decirle su pensamiento a su amiga cuando se escucho el ruido de la campana al abrirse la puerta

-malditos ninjas problemático-murmuro la Nara a ver un chico rubio alto con ojos azules y una banda alrededor de su cuello-lo siento pero estamos cerrando-dijo en voz baja para que solo los dos ninja escuchen

-¡Soun-chan no seas tan floja y atiende a los clientes!-grito ayame desde la cocina

-ohhh así que tu eres Soun, ayame-chan me ha contado mucho de ti-dijo el chico rubio

-¡¿Naruto-kun?!-grito ayame saliendo de la cocina para ver a su mejor amigo

-jeje hola ayame-chan-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¿tú eres Naruto Uzumaki?-pregunto Soun recibiendo un asentimiento de la cabeza del rubio sonriente-no eres tan kawaii como ayame dijo-

-¡SOUN-CHAN!-le grito ayame a su amiga

-por supuesto que no soy kawaii-dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido-odio cuando la gente me dice eso-

-¿no tenias 13 años?-pregunto Soun

-pues sí, veras es una historia muy larga todo empezó…-decía Naruto sentándose

-si es larga no me la cuente además suena muy problemática-dijo la Nara con flojera

_-no hay duda de que es una Nara_-pensó Naruto mientras caía una gota detrás de su cabeza

-tic tic-sono el reloj en la muñeca de la Nara-al fin mi descanso comenzó y podre dormir en paz-dijo sacando una almohada para apoyar su cabeza y dormir

-¿vas a comer lo de siempre?-pregunto ayame ignorando a su mejor amiga ya acostumbrada a su actitud

-no, ahora necesito un poco de tu ramen especial ayame-chan-dijo Naruto con un suspiro

-¿ocurre algo malo Naruto-kun?-pregunto ayame con preocupación Naruto solo pedía eso cuando algo le preocupaba

-Kakashi dejo de ser nuestro maestro hokage-jisan dijo que la misión en Nami mostro que él no debía ser nuestro sensei-contesto Naruto suspirando

-no me extraña según me dijiste Kakashi solo se preocupaba en entrenar al Uchiha y te dejaba a ti y a esa chica de cabello rosa por su cuenta-dijo ayame a su mejor amigo mientras iba a la cocina a cocinar su pedido-no entiendo porque te preocupas tanto, estas mejor sin el-

-tienes razón ayame-chan estoy mejor sin el-Kakashi le había prohibido hacer misión en solitario y lo que ganaba en las misiones que hacían por día le era muy poco gracias al cielo la madre de Shino le ofreció un pequeño trabajo dibujando sus diseños y a Hana que de daba algo de dinero extra cuando ayudaba en su veterinario así que no tenia problema para llegar al fin del mes, y con lo que gano en Nami y la recompensa por el cuerpo de Yasei no debía preocuparse por el dinero por un tiempo, lástima que no le dieron la recompensa por Earthbeast pero no había testigo o prueba de que Naruto lo mato así que el hokage no le dio ni un centavo sin Kakashi podría ganar más dinero-pero me preocupa Sakura-

-¿Sakura? ¿La chica que siempre te grita y se va siguiendo al Uchiha?-pregunto ayame desde la cocina confundida que Naruto se preocupe por ella después de todo lo que le hizo

-la misma, aunque ha cambiado en la última misión, aun sigue detrás de Sasuke-teme, pero ahora no es tan gritona, y más sociable me explico a como concentra el chakra en mi frente con mi chakra-dijo Naruto

-pero pensé que Kurenai-san te había enseñado eso mucho antes de que fueran a Nami-dijo ayame a Naruto que miro a Soun con atención

-_su ritmo cardiaco ha bajado, y su respiración es más lenta su cuerpo se ha relajado mucho si es igual a Shikamaru puedo decir que está durmiendo-_pensó Naruto viendo a la chica Nara antes de volver a hablar-es cierto pero yo fingí que no sabía, para que me sigan subestimando, pero la cosa es que Sakura me explico cómo hacerlo y me dio unos consejos, ella en serio pensaba que yo no sabía y trato de ayudarme, después de eso hablamos un poco mas hasta tal punto que la veo como mi compañera de equipo-dijo Naruto

-aun no la ves como una amiga ¿cierto?-pregunto ayame mientras le ponía el plato delante suyo

-no, solo como compañera, aun le falta mucho camino para que la vea como mi amiga-dijo Naruto mientras agarraba un par de palillos-buen provecho-dijo antes de empezar a comer-esto es una delicia ayame-chan-dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a comer

-gracias Naruto-kun-dijo ayame sonriendo

-grrrrr sabe grrrrr delicioso-gruño Naruto mientras empezaba a comer haciendo que ayame se sonroje

-_¿Qué le paso a su kawaii gruñido?-_pensó ayame sonrojada mientras Naruto seguía comiendo y gruñendo a diferencia de antes que sonaba como un pequeño cachorrito ahora su gruñido se oía más grave, mas ronco… ¿más sensual?

-grrrrr ¿ocurre algo ayame-chan?-pregunto Naruto sorbiendo los fideos de su comida

-ehhh no nada Naruto-kun-dijo ayame-ehhh ¿Qué piensas hacer con Sakura?-pregunto ayame tratando de cambiar de tema

-no lo sé, siempre espere poder hacer misiones yo solo, pero no puedo dejar a Sakura sola eso la haría sentir muy mal y abaldonada ya que Kakashi está fuera del equipo y Sasuke quiere trabajar solo-dijo Naruto suspirando-¿Qué crees que deba hacer?-

-pues según me has contado Sakura es una chica que siempre te grita y te golpea aunque tú tienes cierta culpa de eso al usar esa tonta mascara, creo que ahora que le dejaste ver un poco de tu verdadero tu, ella se ha hecho una nueva opinión de ti, y al mismo tiempo ella te ha dejado ver una parte de ella que tu no habías visto, tambien me dijiste que cuando era pequeña las demás niñas la molestaban y busco una manera de ser aceptada por las demás, su respuesta fue el Uchiha así que ella se hizo una fanática suya para que la demás niña la acepten pero si tú la apoyas y trabajas con ella es posible que vea el egoísmo del Uchiha y a ver lo fuerte que en veras eres ella se va a tomar más en serio su carrera-dijo ayame poniendo su pulgar en el mentor con una expresión pensativa

-eso es muy probable aunque tal vez su obsesión por Sasuke y el miedo a que pueda volver a ser rechazada sean más grande de lo que pensamos y ella trate que Sasuke vuelva al equipo-dijo Naruto antes de comer su ramen

-cierto aunque tambien existe la posibilidad de que al ser tan amable con ella, se termine enamorando de ti-dijo ayame haciendo que Naruto se atragante con su ramen

-cof…cof…cof-tosía Naruto ahogándose con su ramen mientras ayame se reía del rubio

-jajaja debiste ver tu cara Naruto-kun-se rio ayame

-¡eso no fue gracioso!-grito Naruto mientras golpeaba su pecho

-_jajaja si lo fue, me agrada esa chica-_se rio kiubi en su cabeza

-_sí, vamos ríete, espera a que llegue la noche jeje no vas a tener energía ni para sonreír- _pensó Naruto con una sonrisa diabólica

-_¿a... a... a que te refieres?-_tartamudeando/pregunto kiubi

-_¿te olvidas la apuesta? jeje vamos a divertimos toda la noche-_dijo Naruto sonriendo sin darse cuenta que ayame empezó a retroceder con miedo a ver la sonrisa espeluznante de Naruto, temiendo que clase de venganza estaba planeando el rubio-_ohhh si, no puedo espera a que llegue la noche y cumplas mi pequeña fantasía Hitomi-chan-_

-_bien cálmate kiubi tú conoces a Naruto-kun, sabes que él no te va a pedir "eso", todo es un malentendido-_pensaba kiubi mientras tapaba su nariz para detener la hemorragia nasal que tenia_-¿pero si no lo es? ¿Qué clase de fantasía estará pensando?... ¿será juego de rol?-_pensó kiubi haciendo que salga más sangre de su nariz y que su cola se mueva llena de emoción, disfrazarse estaba en su venas como Kitsune, solo pensar en ella y Naruto haciendo juegos de roles hacia que perdiese la conciencia

-_Hey Hitomi-chan ¿no tienes problema a que Kaza-chan se una?-_Naruto con una sonrisa, y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso para kiubi que se desmayo sangrando el doble de sangre de un humano promedio si no fuera por su nivel de curación hubiese muerto

Naruto escucho como la sangre salía de la nariz de su amiga y supo que había tenido otra baja de azúcar así que corto la conexión con su paisaje mental y volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor vio a la chica con cola de caballo seguir durmiendo con calma y a ayame que estaba un poco más lejos que antes

Ayame vio como Naruto de sonrió con una sonrisa amable-gracias ayame-chan siempre das buenos consejos-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-no hay de nada Naruto-kun sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti-dijo ayame acercándose al rubio

-oye ¿Dónde está Teuchi-jisan?-pregunto Naruto para cambiar de tema

-dijo que iba a reunirse con unos amigos-dijo ayame suspirando

-¿y te dejo a ti sola para mantener el negocio?-pregunto Naruto

-no importa Naruto-kun a esta hora casi no viene nadie además tengo a Soun-chan para ayudarme-dijo ayame

-igual no me parece justo, con los estudio y el trabajo casi no tienes tiempo para ti-dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos

-no te preocupes Naruto-kun me encanta cocinar y aquí me divierto mucho-dio ayame sonriendo

-aun así no me parece bien-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido ante de sonreír-ya sé, el próximo domingo seré todo tuyo-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¡¿QUEEE?!-grito ayame sorprendida haciendo que su amiga de un salto despertándose de susto

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Soun mirando por todos lados

-¿Qué quieres decir Naruto-kun?-pregunto ayame roja

-que el próximo domingo seré todo tuyo, podemos ir al cine, a patinar, a jugar bolos lo que tú quieras-dijo Naruto dándole su sonrisa foxy-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Naruto haciendo que ayame sonría con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-cla…claro Naruto-kun-dijo ayame mirando el suelo

-saben en mis tiempo los chicos pedían permiso al padre de sus novias para poder llevar a su hija a una cita-dijo Teuchi que había entrado sin que nadie se dé cuenta

-¡tou-san!-grito ayame con enojo a su padre que se reía

-¡¿pero qué dices vejete?!-grito Naruto sonrojado-¡yo y ayame-chan no somos novios!-dijo Naruto

-problemático-dijo Soun escuchando como Naruto y ayame de gritaban al viejo que se moría de la risa-me voy a dormir atrás-dijo agarrando su almohada y yéndose a buscar un lugar lejos de tanto ruido problemático

-como sea dime que vas a pedir-dijo Teuchi cambiando de tema después de que ambos chicos se calmaran

-me gustaría 3 miso ramen viejo-dijo Naruto volviéndose a sentar un poco más calmado

-sale en camino-dijo Teuchi mientras iba a la cocina a preparar el pedido dejando a ayame y Naruto solo que no se miraban ambos un poco avergonzado por las palabras del cocinero

-¿viste la noticia sobre ese tal acertijo?-pregunto Naruto para romper el silencio y cambiar de tema

-sí, según parece tienes un rival-dijo ayame

-jajaja por favor, ese tipo no es un rival, ya vas a ver le voy a mostrar que yo soy mucho mejor bromista que él-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-no te emociones mucho tal vez sea una falsa-dijo ayame

-¿Mugyuu?-dijo Naruto inclinando la cabeza

-el canal podría haber inventado a este personaje para subir la audiencia-dijo ayame

-pero dijeron que hokage-jisan de ordeno hacerlo-dijo Naruto

-si es mentira solo deberán dar una disculpa pública pero ante de eso van a seguir dando noticia sobre él para poder ganar más dinero-dijo ayame

-eso tiene sentido-dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza-_ayame-chan es muy lista a pensar en eso, no me sorprendería que sospechara que yo soy el acertijo, debo tener cuidado de que ayame no me descubra-_pensó Naruto el confiaba ciegamente en ayame pero él no podría decirle lo del acertijo no aun por lo menos

-cambiando de tema Naruto-kun hay algo que he querido preguntarte-dijo ayame con una sonrisa

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Naruto cuando de pronto un aura oscura rodeo a ayame haciendo que Naruto traje saliva

-¿Qué hacia ese estúpido libro debajo de tu cama?-pregunto haciendo que Naruto tiemble de miedo

-¡no era mío! ¡Solo se lo cuidaba a un amigo!-dijo Naruto mientras sudaba de miedo

-¡¿en serio crees que me voy a creer esa estúpida excusa?!-dijo ayame con enojo golpeándole en la cabeza con una cuchara de madera

-¡Mugyuu! ¡Me lastimas ayame-chan!-decía Naruto mientras ayame lo seguía golpeando

-¡baka! ¡Pervertido! ¡Cabeza hueca!-decía ayame mientras golpeaba a Naruto

-¡créeme se lo guardaba a un amigo! ¡Lo juro por todo el ramen del mundo!-dijo Naruto haciendo que ayame deje le golpearlo

-¿por todo el ramen?-pregunto ayame, eso era serio

-¡por todo el ramen del universo!-dijo Naruto para que vea lo serio que era, ayame bajo la cuchara viendo al rubio ante de asentir con la cabeza

-¿y a quien se lo guárdate?-pregunto ayame si Naruto juraba por el ramen debía ser cierto no importaba lo ridículo que sonaba

**En el cementerio **

-achuuu-estornudo un chico en un sector especial del cementerio, donde se enterraba los libros Icha-Icha que fueron destruidos, quemados, hecha añicos. El estornudo fue tan fuerte que el cachorro blanco que estaba en su cabeza casi se cae

-salud-gruño el animal

-gracias Akamaru-dijo Kiba Inuzuka mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la mano donde tenía un ramo de flores para su primer libro Icha-Icha que fue brutalmente asesinado-pensé que estaría a salvo con Naruto, que tonto fui- dijo Kiba viendo la lapida de su libro con dolor y tristeza, le pidió a Naruto que se lo cuidase ya que su madre o peor aun su hermana lo encontraría, aunque le costó convencer a Naruto ya que el pertenecía a ese tonto club que había creado su hermana, pero después de muchos golpes y gritos pudo convencer al rubio, ya que era su mejor opción ya que Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji tenían madres que podría encontrar su preciado libro y destruirlo y como Naruto vivía solo no había peligro… que tonto fue

Kiba recordó la conmemoración de su libro. El servicio había sido sorprendentemente increíble, más de 2.000 personas, la mayoría hombres, llegaron para asistir al funeral.

Konoha estaba llena de pervertidos

Incluso tuvo el honor de que el gran jiraiya autor del Icha-Icha dijera unas palabras en el funeral de su amado libro

Kiba dejo el ramo en la lapida y se arrodillo para rezar frente la tumba de su libro mientras Akamaru saltaba de la cabeza de su amo

-¿ya terminaste?-pregunto Akamaru después de unos cinco minutos viendo a su amo mientras una gota de sudor caía por detrás de su cabeza-_ sin duda los humanos son seres extraños-_pensó Akamaru viendo a su amo que rezaba frente la lapida

-sí, ya he terminado por hoy-dijo Kiba

-_¿por hoy? ¿Piensa seguir viniendo?-_pensó Akamaru con una gota de sudor cayendo detrás de su cabeza-¿ya no vamos a casa?-

-no hay una cosa que debemos hacer primero-dijo Kiba levantándose y empezando a caminar fuera del cementerio siendo seguido por su mejor amigo mientras el sol se empezaba a esconder dejando lugar a la noche

**Paisaje mental de Naruto**

Lo primero que hizo Naruto a llegar a su casa fue bañarse limpiarse los dientes y ponerse su pijama para irse a acostar aunque era muy tempano el no podía esperar un segundo más para llegar a su paisaje mental y reclamar su premio

-ahhh Hitomi-chan… no seas … ruda-dijo Kazahaya con una voz muy agitada pero tambien emocionada mientras el sudor caía de su frente, cuando Naruto le había dicho si quería unirse ella se había puesto roja como un tomate y empezó a actuar muy nerviosa diciendo que ella no podría, que nunca había hecho eso, que era el momento de Naruto y Hitomi, que ella podría esperar su turno más tarde cuando este mas lista, pero después de un rato Naruto pudo convencerla a que se uniera y por lo que veia ella lo disfrutaba-por… favor… se mas suave-dijo Kazahaya con los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba con agitación

-Kami-sama… esto es… el cielo-dijo Naruto con la misma agitación de su katana, le encantaba como kiubi se movía con tanta rudeza y fuerza, de quitaba el aliento mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de placer-mas…rápido… rápido Hi…Hitomi-chaaaan-dijo Naruto mientras jalaba el pelo de la cabeza de kiubi

-**grrrrr Naruto no jales mi pelaje-**dijo kiubi en su forma de zorro gigante mientras saltaba y corría por el paisaje mental de Naruto, mientras Kazahaya y Naruto se agarraban fuertemente para no caerse

-lo…lo siento Hi…Hitomi-chan-grito Naruto con una enorme sonrisa desde que conoció a kiubi siempre había querido montar sobre su cabeza pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie ya que cuando Naruto conoció a kiubi era un ser maligno, sádico y orgulloso era imposible que dejara que un simple humano se subiera a su cabeza, pero ahora que kiubi se había liberado del genjutsu de Madara había una posibilidad de que pudiese cumplir su fantasía de niño, pero Naruto no veia la forma de conseguirlo o como convencer a su amiga para hacerlo, fue cuando kiubi aposto que nada pasaría a decir "al fin puedo descansar en paz" que vio su oportunidad para cumplir su fantasía-jajajajaja-se reía Naruto disfrutando el momento

**Lugar desconocido**

Vemos a Yami junto con la diosa Kami en la oficina de oráculo mientras comían palomitas y bebían una soda,

-sabes pensé que Naruto-kun quería tener sexo con la pequeña Hitomi-chan-dijo Yami que tenía un parche en su ojo derecho y su brazo izquierdo tenía un yeso mientras su hermana asentía con la cabeza tenía su mano izquierda enyesada y su pierna derecha vendada

-¡¿de qué demonios están hablando?!-dijo Chieko levantando la vista del libro que leía con el ceño fruncido, sentada con los pies sobre la silla mientras una taza de te estaba en el escritorio al lado de un plato de pastel a medio comer

-de nada Chieko-sama-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo llenas de miedo

-eso pensé-dijo volviendo a leer el libro bebiendo un poco del café mientras sus dos hermanas suspiraban de alivio

-eso estuvo cerca-susurro Yami mientras su hermana asentía con la cabeza

-ayúdame a levantarme Ayumi-chan-dijo Etsuko mientras su hermana asentía con mucho esfuerzo y gemidos de dolor pudieron levantarse-¿Dónde está mi bastón?-pregunto la mujer

-aquí esta Etsuko-chan-dijo Ayumi mientras de daba el bastón

-gracias Ayumi-chan-dijo la diosa mientras agarraba el bastón y empezaba a caminar hacia el escritorio donde su hermana seguía leyendo-¿pudiste encontrar algo Chieko-chan?-pregunto a su hermana que negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba

-no, no encontré absolutamente nada-dijo la diosa con el ceño fruncido mientras cerraba el libro y ponía su mano en su cabello-la marca que hemos puesto en la alma de ese humano tan problemático pelean contantemente por el control-dijo con frustración

-¿no puedo quitar mi marca de su alma y se acaba el problema?-pregunto Yami suspirando

-una vez que marcas a un humano debes tener una razón que sea aceptable por el libro sagrado, y sacar la marca simplemente porque afecta su personalidad no está en la lista-dijo Chieko con frustración

-hasta ahora tu marca es la dominante Chieko-chan, debemos encontrar una forma de que su alma se estabilice antes de que mi marca se active-dijo Yami con el ceño fruncido-si mi marca se activa perdedla el control y se volvería un ser maligno y oscuro-

-puede ser pero él tiene a Hitomi-chan dentro suyo, ella no podría ayudarle a controlar tu marca-dijo Kami

-no lo creo, el solo es un humano y la pequeña Hitomi es muy joven para enseñarle a controlar mi poder, hasta ahora solo ha dominado dos colas, no creo que pueda aprender a controlar un poder tan grande como la **oscuridad**-dijo Yami

-¿Qué hay sobre el poder de Etsuko-chan?-pregunto la diosa Shinigami entrando a la oficina mientras movía su silla de ruedas y vendas en sus cabeza mientras tenia marcas de cadenas alrededor de su brazos y cuello, siendo la que más sufrió la ira de su hermana

-ya calcule eso no hay manera de reforzar la marca de Etsuko-chan para que pueda mantener a raya a la de Ayumi-chan, aunque se nos permite ir al mundo humano de vez en cuando no podemos usar nuestros poderes, así que de nada serviría que vaya al mundo humano-

-¿pues qué vamos a hacer? No podemos sentarnos de brazos cruzados y ver que pasara-dijo Kami con el ceño fruncido

-lo sé-dijo Chieko mientras se agarraba la cabeza calculando una solución a su problema-¿por qué demonios tuve que poner mi marca en su alma?-dijo Chieko

-¿será para tener sexo con el todas las noches cuando tengas su alma?-pregunto Eiko con naturalidad haciendo que Chieko se vuelva roja y que Ayumi se ría mientras Kami empezaba a retroceder sin que ninguna se dé cuenta

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES MALDITA PERVETIDA?!-pregunto Chieko roja

-¿Qué? Esa fue mi razón-dijo la diosa Shinigami con una sonrisa en su rostro

-jajaja-se rio Yami viendo la cara roja de su hermana mientras Kami cerraba la puerta en silencio, del otro lado soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir la gran cantidad de sed de sangre que se producía dentro de la oficina de su hermana

-**¡las voy a matar!-**se escucho la voz de la diosa destino llena de furia

-¡espera Chieko-sama estaba bromeando!-se escucho decir Eiko

-¡yo me reía de un chiste de condorito que me acorde!- dijo Ayumi con miedo

-**¡cállense! ¡Las voy a matar!-**dijo Chieko mientras se escuchaba ruido de cadenas

-¡Etsuko-chan diré algo!... ¡¿Etsuko-chan?!-dijo Ayumi

-¡¿Dónde estás maldita traidoraaahhhhhh?!-se escucho el grito de Eiko junto con ruido de cadena y el movimiento de la rueda de la silla de rueda

-baka-dijo Kami suspirando de alivio mientras empezaba a cojear usando el bastón para ir hacia su casa

**Omake**

Vemos a un hombre alto sin cejas con una venda envuelta alrededor de la mitad inferior de su cara. Su protector de frente a un lado de la cabeza y Llevaba dos calentadores de brazos y pantalones anchos con el mismo patrón, negro y sandalias ninja. Estaba sin camisa en una silla mientras sostenía un vaso de whisky con hielo en su mano

-es muy importante para una patrulla nocturna reconocer el olor a la carroña, en el lecho pantanoso del rio lleno de mosquito y víboras, el aroma a podrido lo invadía todo-decía mientras sacaba la venda de su rostro mostrando sus dientes puntiagudo como de un tiburón, entonces se puso a beber el vaso de whisky como si de agua se tratase-avanzábamos en verdaderos tunes de vegetación, a veces chocábamos contra cadáveres pero no eran obstáculos-dijo mientras se servía otro vaso-pues sus miembros podridos y plagados de gusanos desprendían con facilidad-dijo bebiendo el nuevo vaso con calma

-nunca olvidare el rostro de konta pidiéndomelo-dijo dejando el vaso de nuevo en la meza-"¡mátame Zabuza, no me dejes a merced del enemigo!"-dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía con un encendedor-no podíamos llevarlo con nosotros debíamos huir a prisa y el estaba herido en ambas piernas-dijo tomando una bocanada del cigarro-no me soltaba la camisa mientras me seguía suplicando que lo mate, tuve que desmayarlo de un golpe para que me dejara tranquilo y me deje hacerlo a mi modo-dijo Zabuza exhalando el humo del cigarro-cuando nos alejamos recupero el conocimiento y de nuevo lo escuchamos gritar "¡Zabuza! ¡Maldito perro bastardo! ¡No me mataste, me torturaran por siglo!", gritaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones-dijo Zabuza tomando otra bocanada de su cigarro-pronto escuchamos la explosión, yo había ocultado un sello explosivo bajo su cuerpo cuando lo movieron estallo, haciendo que llueva sangre tiñendo los arboles, los miembros caían cerca nuestro, vi como…-detuvo su relato mientras fruncía el ceño viendo como una pequeña niña dormía en la cama frente él mientras abrazaba un peluche de conejo, Zabuza apago el cigarro en el mueble mientras volvía a ponerse su vendas en su rostro

-hm no se para que me pide que le cuente algo, si siempre que llego a la parte de los mutilados se duerme-dijo Zabuza mientras suspiraba y se levantaba de su silla vio a la niña que estaba destapada apretó al peluche mientras temblaba un poco de frio, Zabuza suspiro mientras agarraba las sabanas y la cubría-maldición me estoy convirtiendo en un tonto sentimental-dijo mientras salía del cuarto apagando las luces

**Paisaje mental de naruto **

-mas rápido más rápido-gritaba naruto mientras se sujetaba del pelaje de kiubi lleno de emoción mientras respiraba con dificultad sintiendo como el viento golpeaba su rostro miro a katana que gritaba agarrando el pelaje de su amiga para no salir volando por los aires haciendo que sonría disfrutando el momento que pasaba con su amigas, se sentía tan feliz y en paz, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba como si le sacaran un peso de encima, lentamente empezó a cerrar sus ojos para por fin poder dormir en paz, sin pesadillas, sin recuerdos dolorosos

simplemente domir como tanto había deseado los últimos días

(Ahí tienen el cap, me estoy tardando en escribir a causa del colegio, por eso me tarde tanto en terminar este capitulo, Feliz halloween a todos y gracias por leer mi historia)


End file.
